House of Horrors
by Crit Fail
Summary: Eighteen formerly talentless individuals awaken in the midst of a large gothic mansion. It's been almost three years since the first killing game. These students who've been turned into Ultimates quickly find themselves thrust into a new killing game as the unofficial Class 80-C. They'll soon learn that real talent comes with a price! [Part Five of the Legacy of Despair Series]
1. Cast List

**Prologue**

 **Following the most despair inducing event in the history of mankind, the world was thrown into utter chaos.**

 **Multiple killing games have already been waged, hoping to fan the flames of despair. With each game spilling more and more blood.  
**

 **For the survivors of each of those games, the nightmare seems to have finally subsided for the moment. The survivors have tried to pick up the pieces of their lives, and rebuild the world day by day.  
**

 **However like a cockroach surviving a nuclear fallout, Despair is on the verge of returning once more.**

 **Unlike in the previous games, those selected for this game weren't Ultimates to begin with. Instead they were merely hopefuls of society who wanted so desparetly to be known as Ultimates. Each of you were approached for a different reason. Be it your aptitude that didn't quiet reach ultimate levels, or simply your personal ambition. However regardless of your reason all of you were approached to be a part of the Articial Ultimate Project. A project designed to give talent to anyone. However soon you'll learn that your new Talent comes at a steep price.  
**

 **That price involves a new killing game.**

 **Soon you will be christened as the unofficial Class 80-C by the Mastermind of this game.**

 **Following months of experimentation you all will awaken as true Ultimates, in the midst of a large gothic mansion. Despite the vast accomodties present, it's anything but hospitable. To make matters worse the mansion is situated on an island far away from civilization.**

 **Seemingly the only way to leave requires one of you to commit the perfect murder, without being caught.**

 **Will y** **ou surrender to despair in this macrbe Mansion of Horrors? or will you find another solution?  
**

 **The choice lies in front of all of you.  
**

 **This Fifth Killing Game is about to begin and as you'll soon learn anything is possible...  
**

* * *

 **ANNOUNCEMENT:**

 **Everyone I just wanted to thank you all for your great submissions. We were nearly at 70 submissions, before the poll closed.**

 **Please before any of you get disheartened, just know that there are many submissions that I declined not because of lack of quality but because I was looking for more thematic talents for this game. Secondly there are some talents here I'd love to see reintroduced in Oasis, so please don't be disheartened. I went back and forth over the course of the time this submission period has been open, before finally deciding on our final cast. So please give them all a warm welcome!**

* * *

 ** **Accepted Students of 80-C****

 **#1 Jizoku Suru**

 **Creator:** **FezzikTheMighty**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: May 30th**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Zombie**

 **Blood Type: B-**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hair Style/Length: Mid back length dreadlocks.**

 **Eye Color: His eyes are very milky white and nearly opaque.**

 **Skin Tone: Deeply tanned**

 **Body Type: Underweight and an ectomorph.**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: Tattoo of a White skull with a green and silver Cobra winding through it's eye holes on his chest. On his back is a similar snake acting as Ouroboros. A few scars on both of his wrists and forearms.**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 142 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: He wears no shirt, a pair dark green torn shorts, and simple aged black boots. Has a ratty hooded brown cloak worn open. Also has a dark green cloth he wears to cover the top of his hair. Dark green cloth wrappings going around his hands and up his forearms**

 **Accessories: Feathers, beads, and even a rat skull are weaved into the ends of his dreadlocks.**

* * *

 **#2** **Hana Sugimoto**

 **Creator:** **Blazerxz**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: May 22nd**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Spirit Channeler**

 **Blood Type: A-**

 **Hair Color: Black, with a single red streak located in the center of her hair, going down the length of her hair**

 **Hair Style/Length: Long, extending to mid back. Occasionally she ties them into several braids in a ceremonial style**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Skin Tone: Pale**

 **Body Type: Petite with some slight curves, B-cup sized bust**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: A small, oval-shaped birthmark on the left side of her neck**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 117 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: A light blue ceremonial robe over a white t-shirt and a knee-length light green skirt patterned with pink cherry blossom flowers. For shoes she wears grey slippers that are not unlike ballet slippers**

 **Accessories: A necklace of black ceremonial beads**

* * *

 **#3 Akeno Shujinmo**

 **Creator: Arclitif**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: January 29th**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Vampire**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Hair Color: Dark Crimson**

 **Hair Style/ Length: Long vivacious hair that extends to back of her thighs. Two strands hang loose to frame her oval shaped face.**

 **Eye Color: Light Purple**

 **Skin Tone: Extremely Pale**

 **Body Type: Hourglass build with an ample bust, and long shapely legs. She has slender hands with bright red painted fingernails.**

 ** **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: A slender faded scar over her heart.  
****

 ** **Height: 5'7"****

 ** **Weight 101 lbs****

 ** **Normal Clothing: Akeno wears a deep red cape with a hood, over a silky black gothic style dress. The dress itself is low cut offering a glimpse of her generous cleavage. Embroidered on the dress itself appear to be roses. Her waist is almost nonexistent due to a tight corset beneath her dress. She wears a pair**** ** **black boots with platform heels and red laces.  
****

 ** **Accessories: A black choker rests around her neck, along with a small black bat hair clip that's tucked in the front of her hair.****

* * *

 ** **#4**** ** **Samuel Botha****

 ** **Creator:**** ** **Superguy559****

 ** **Gender: Male****

 ** **Age: 18****

 ** **Birthday: October 17th  
****

 ** **Nationality: South African****

 ** **Talent: Ultimate Hunter****

 ** **Blood Type: O****

 **Hair Color: Brown**

 ** **Hair Style/Length: Short buzz-cut****

 ** **Eye Color: Icy blue****

 ** **Skin Tone: White skin, lightly tanned****

 ** **Body Type: Broad shouldered, with muscle that does not stand out like a bodybuilder.  
****

 ** **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Scars from cuts on the palms of his hands and scattered across his torso. His hands are also mildly callused.  
****

 ** **Height: 6'2****

 ** **Weight: 170 lbs****

 ** **Normal Clothing: He wears a jacket, waterproof trousers and a wide brimmed Bush Hat that all have a desert camo pattern on them. Under his jacket he wears a black shirt. On his feet he wears army boots. He also wears brown gloves.****

 **Accessories: On his neck he has a steel necklace with a single bullet attached so that it hangs down the centre of is chest. On his right wrist he has an old looking watch with a lot of scratching on the face of it. He also has a utility belt including a compass, Swiss army knife, rope, a combat knife, a pair of walkie-talkies, a water bottle and binoculars.**

* * *

 **#5** **Alpha-Nibiru Nakamura**

 **Creator: Abitat Eco**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 15**

 **Birthday: October 13th**

 **Nationality: Formerly Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Extra Terrestrial**

 **Blood Type: A-**

 **Hair Color: Alpha has seaweed green tinted hair with teal shades dipping the ends of the strands. He also has a few discrete strands of ginger mixed in as well.**

 **Hair Style/Length: In regards to the style, Alpha's hair is quite long, reaching to his chest, although he wears it in two short, loose and woven braids dangling down his shoulders and secured with silver shaded bands. His hair appears quite fluffy in the texture, although some parts of his hair may seem slightly spiked on the ends. This includes his bangs, which are cut diagonally up and down, leaving a triangle of his forehead visible between them (upon which appears to be a small eye).**

 **Eye Color: Alpha's eyes appear to be are wide, shaped like almonds and shaded grey with several flecks of silver swimming in his irises, making them shine in the light. As part of the experiment, Alpha has a smaller third eye which is positioned at his forehead between his bangs. It is colored turquoise.**

 **Skin Tone: Alpha's complexion is a pale aquamarine shade, which differs quite a bit from typically expected skin complexions.**

 **Body Type: He's much shorter than most boys his age, appearing rather thin and a little scrawny, with skinny arms and legs and generally looking a little delicate. However, his body has a fairly streamlined shape, adapted for swimming quickly through water. His facial shape is oval shaped with a very subtly pointed chin, Grecian style nose, thin relatively straight eyebrows and long thin lips colored in a very pale shade of red.**

 **Scars, Tattoos, Features or Birthmarks: Being half extra-Terrestrial, Alpha has some pretty unique features. This includes his smaller and very subtle third eye, a pair of pale blue antennae emitting a brighter blue colored light from the tips, each antenna sprouting from either side of his head. As well as this, Alpha seems to have what appears to be some kind of gill on the side of his neck, whilst both his hands and feet are slightly webbed with a thin film of skin between his fingers and toes to make swimming easier, with long sharp nails (or claws) at the end of each digit for digging through seabeds. Alpha also has a curled tentacle like tail the same shade as his skin tone to aid in propelling himself through the water and a pair of sensitive pointed ears which can pick up rather subtle sounds and vibrations pretty easily. Alpha has a small tattoo on the back of his right hand, which appears more like a brand mark and is shaped as the Greek symbol for 'Alpha' (the first letter of the Greek alphabet) and a few subtle scars pop-marking his skin, although quite a few are subtle and mostly along his arms or hidden underneath his shirt.**

 **Height: 4'11"**

 **Weight: 116 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: Alpha's normal clothing is pretty casual. He prefers to wear his most comfortable outfit, which is a black short sleeved t-shirt with a rounded shaped neck and depicting a central image of the planet Saturn in the center, surrounded by its large and beautiful rings. On the lower part of his body, he has on a pair of light grey colored trousers, which have large side pockets, are secured with a belt and the bottom parts of the legs are rolled up to sit just above his knees. From here, Alpha may simply have bare feet if he feels like it, but at other times he likes to wear odd socks (on his right a green background with a dark blue star pattern and on the left a pale orange background with dark green stripes) with simple white trainers secured with black colored laces-both comfortable and practical.**

* * *

 **#6** **Kiyomi Kirigiri**

 **Creator:** **StoryProducer214**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: May 25th**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Paranormal Investigator**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hair Style/Length: She has long straight hair that reaches mid-back**

 **Eye Color: Light Purple**

 **Skin Tone: Pale**

 **Body Type: She has an average build, with a moderately sized bust and slightly toned legs**

 **Scars, Tattoos, and Birthmarks: ?**

 **Height: 5'4**

 **Weight: 107 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: She wears a dark gray long coat over a v-neck dark green sweater with a long sleeved white buttoned shirt and a black necktie underneath, and a light gray short skirt with knee high dark brown boots and black thigh high stockings.**

 **Accessories: She carries a black satchel containing her notes, tools and small gadgets, but she hides it inside her long coat. She also keeps a few devices on the inside pockets of her long coat.**

* * *

 **#7** **Jana Almathali**

 **Creator:** **Hail2U**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: December 30th**

 **Nationality: Egyptian**

 **Talent: Ultimate Djinn**

 **Blood Type: AB-**

 **Hair Color: Black with parts of it being gold. Formerly just black.**

 **Hair Style/Length: Long enough to reach her shoulder blades. Usually braided and is placed over a shoulder. Half of the braided hair is gold.**

 **Eye Color: Neon Blue**

 **Skin Tone: A pale blue-grey color, tanned before becoming a Djinn**

 **Body Type: Very curvaceous with notably wide hips following the Artificial Ultimate Program.  
**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: N/A**

 **Height: 5' 9"**

 **Weight: 140lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: She wears a low cut and cropped yellow tank top with white beads decorating it, and dark blue ripped skinny jeans. A pair of tan sandals that consists of multiple black straps going across her feet and up her ankles. Two large belts one neon green that's looped into her pants, and a wide cloth pink belt is worn loose around her waist. She also has a lightweight dark green hoodie that hangs off her shoulders, So her arms are through the sleeves, but the jacket drapes loosely across her back. The outfit is almost reminiscent of a belly dancing outfit but made with everyday clothes.**

 **Accessories: Silver hoop earrings. A bracelet with wooden beads and small metal charms on her right wrist and on her left ankle.**

* * *

 **#8** **Hikyou Usotsuki**

 **Creator: KingofHope**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: September 2nd**

 **Nationality: Japanese/British**

 **Talent: ?**

 **Blood Type: O+  
**

 **Hair Color: Snow White**

 **Hair Style/Length: Long flowing hair, tied into a braid that rests on his right shoulder, another part of his hair covering his left eye. His snow white hair's length when let down reaches down to his back.**

 **Eye Color: Emerald**

 **Skin Tone: Pale**

 **Body Type: Mesomorph; fit, but not too muscular.**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: Scars etched on his chest and stomach; also has a nasty scar over his left eye that renders his eye unusable.**

 **Height: 5'6"**

 **Weight: 154 lbs.**

 **Normal Clothing: An unbuttoned long-sleeved black and bronze overcoat (his whole coat is black, with bronze markings along the sleeves and bronze buttons) with pockets on both sides, a dark gray buttoned up short-sleeved undershirt (the buttons are light gray) with a red tie hanging from his neck, black finger-less gloves, ripped black jeans fastened by a brown belt, and dark gray boots with white laces, his left boot perfectly laced and his right boot's laces coming undone. His undershirt is tucked into his pants, while his pants legs are tucked into his boots.**

 **Accessories: A golden locket around his neck with a picture of his mother in it.**

* * *

 **#9** **Nozomi Nara  
**

 **Creator: SootyThunder**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: April 12th**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Succubus**

 **Blood Type: B+**

 **Hair Color Dark blue though before the experiments, it was a light blue tone.**

 **Hair Style/Length: Messy chin length hair, with several bangs hanging loose over her face.**

 **Eye Color: Blue however her pupils have a feral cat like slit.**

 **Skin Tone: Fair skinned**

 **Body Type: Formerly she was petite and underweight due to malnutrition. The AUP has left her changed. She is now quite voluptuous with an hourglass figure. Two small horns crest her forehead. She has a pair of purple tinted bat like wings that extend from her shoulder blades giving her a five foot wingspan. She also has a smooth three foot long tail with a spear-like head that typically is curled around her waist.**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: Nozomi has a faded scar on the back of her left shoulder**

 **Height: 5 ft 4 inches**

 **Weight: 115 pounds**

 **Normal Clothing:** **A worn ripped pair of blue Jeans that appear a size too small. She has on worn boots, an orange shirt, with a rainproof hooded jacket over that. Her jacket is ripped to accommodate for her new wings. Much like her pants her shirt seems to small for her new body.**

 **Accessories: None**

* * *

 **#10 Teleios (Aka King Raptor of Destiny)**

 **Creator:** **TheBlueCzar**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 10 years old**

 **Birthday: February 22nd**

 **Nationality: Icelandic ancestry but born and raised in Japan by a certain breeder. He's a Gyrfalcon, a bird that found around countries in the arctic circle and is the largest race of falcons**

 **Talent: Ultimate Familiar (The experiments have left him with above human intelligence)**

 **Blood Type: ?**

 **Hair Color: His plumage is a light silver with a dark grey at the ends of his wings and tail.**

 **Eye Color: Gold**

 **Body Type: Athletic and larger than most of his species. Wings are longer than average compared to his body than most falcons.**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: He has an odd coloration on his chest of black feathers that take the shape of a crown.**

 **Height: 3 Feet tall, 8 Foot wingspan**

 **Weight: 20 Lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: He has a small helmet custom made to account for his unusually large size. Unlike regular falcon hoods, this doesn't cover his eyes but instead seems to take the shape of a black crown to match his birthmark, it has silver accents.**

 **Accessories: A small electronic device that fits around and onto his right leg that is operated by Teleios' beak. It allows Teleios to be able to properly communicate in various languages. Though it remains empty he also has a** **hand crafted leather bag with four compartments in it.**

* * *

 **#11** **Ariana Von Schwarz**

 **Nickname: Ari**

 **Creator:** **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 20**

 **Birthday: June 6th**

 **Nationality: German-American**

 **Talent: Ultimate Kitsune**

 **Blood Type: RH+**

 **Appearance:**

 **Ariana is a beautiful young woman, with ivory colored skin that has an almost unnatural glow to it. She is of average height, and has an hourglass figure. This is something that she lacked before her talent. She has bright blue eyes, with thin cat like pupils that shrink within direct sunlight. She has thin brows, a small button nose and full lips. She also paints red whisker marks on her cheeks. She has D-cup breasts, a well rounded behind, and nine fluffy white tails that trail behind her. Along with nine tails, she has a pair of pointed ears atop her head, covered in black fur, the tips being white in color. They twitch whenever she hears something odd, or whenever she feels uncomfortable. She has sharp fingernails, painted bright crimson in color.**

 **Hair Color: Black with streaks of White running through it.**

 **Hair Style/Length: Ari keeps her hair very long, down past her waist. However, halfway down her back, she has braided her hair. She wears a decorative sphere shaped hair tie, with the Chinese characters for Peace and Love. She has medium length bangs that obscure part of her sight, two braided strands serve to frame the sides of her face.**

 **Eye Color: Bright Cerulean Blue, with cat like pupils.**

 **Skin Tone: Pale Ivory, with a light peach tinge to it. She does get some sunlight at times.**

 **Body Type: Hourglass figure, thin and curvy with thick thighs.**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: She paints three red whiskers on her cheeks every morning. She has a tattoo of a nautical star on her shoulder blade, black in color, though it is mostly hidden by her hair.**

 **Height: 5'5"**

 **Weight: 125 Lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: Ari wears a bright red, off the shoulder Furisode Kimono. It has a white collar, with bright gold thread, forming various shapes. Her shoulders are bare most of the time. The bust of the kimono has some black embroidery on it, forming the shape of a Fox, howling at a full moon. It trails down to her mid thigh, accenting her hips quite a bit. She wears a white sash around her waist, which has an image of the German capital on it, as she is part German. The kimono sleeves are quite lengthy, almost touching the ground. They are decorated with images of the American monuments, as well as the Star Spangled Banner, which rests above an image of the World Trade Center. She wears long white stockings, along with red and gold flats on her feet.**

 **Accessories: Two golden bangles worn on her left wrist, and a golden necklace of a fox she wears around her neck.**

* * *

 **#12 Chase Actaeonis**

 **Creator: pokemansuperallstar**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: September 12th**

 **Nationality: Native American**

 **Talent: Ultimate Werewolf**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Hair Color: Grey and so is his fur when transformed.**

 **Hair Style/Length: Wild,long and unruly. It reaches well past his shoulders.**

 **Eye Color: red in his normal form and silver when transformed.**

 **Skin Tone: Tanned brown**

 **Body Type: his body looks a bit muscular and he has wolf ears on his head and has a long wolf tail. He has more muscles on his arms and biceps and his fingertips/toe nails are extremely sharp. His teeth are canine fangs and**  
 **In his primal form his body grows bigger and his hair/fur grows all over his back, his forearm, and legs. His finger and toe nails grow longer and his teeth sharpen and grow bigger. His face starts to turn more wolf like, but he still retains his human form.**  
 **He also has his full wolf form, which just turns him into a wolf with silver eyes. nothing that surprising.**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: he has a deep scar that looks like 5 claw marks on his chest that go down to his stomach. He also has some faded bullet wounds on his shoulders**

 **Height: 5'11" (Base Form) 7'2" (Transformed State)**

 **Weight: 200 in his normal form. 352 Lbs in his transformed state.**

 **Normal Clothing: he wears a long sleeves wool pullover, a Solid Colored Turtleneck, over that he wears an olive and black hooded jacket. In addition he wears camo cargo pants with multiple pockets, and waterproof black hiking boots with white socks beneath that. He tends to carry a green hiking bag over his shoulder that holds several sets of medical supplies, personal effects and other trinkets.**

 **Accessories: He wears a necklace that looks like a spikey dog collar. It also has a small tag on it that says "Okami" on it.**

* * *

 **#13** **Colleen Brennan**

 **Creator: Duublem**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: January 3rd**

 **Nationality: Irish**

 **Talent: Ultimate Dullahan**

 **Blood Type: AB-**

 **Height: 5'2''**

 **Weight: 135 lbs**

 **Hairstyle: Asymmetrical bob covering the left side of the head next to the left eye and reaching the left shoulder**

 **Hair Color: Crimson Red**

 **Eye Color: Chartreuse Yellow**

 **Skin Tone: Dark Brown**

 **Body Type: Slim frame but with an ample chest**

 **Normal Clothes: Crimson peacoat with crimson undershirt, black thigh high boots and black socks.**

 **Accessories: Crimson scarf covering the entire neck region.**

* * *

 **#14 Rembrandt Van Vuuren**

 **Nickname: Remy**

 **Creator: Trust me I'm me**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 19**

 **Birthday: January 27th**

 **Nationality: Dutch**

 **Talent: Ultimate Exorcist**

 **Blood Type: AB+**

 **Hair Color: Icy Blonde**

 **Hair Style/Length: Short, above the ears, and slightly wavy. His hair has been neatly swept to the right. There are no loose strands sticking out anywhere.**

 **Facial Hair: Absolutely none. He couldn't grow any even if he wanted to.**

 **Eye Color: Pale Blue**

 **Skin Tone: Very light, but not quite pale**

 **Body Type: Built like a flyweight boxer. Despite his short stature, he's surprisingly well-proportioned and has defined musculature. He seems taller than he really is.**

 **Scars, Tattoos, or Birthmarks: On the back of his right shoulder is a stylized tattoo of a lion's head. It is about two inches in diameter and pure black in color. And in contrast to the rest of his smooth skin, his hands are distinctively rough and covered with tiny scars.**

 **Height: 5'0"**  
 **Weight: 108 Lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: Rembrandt wears the traditional clerical clothing that is typical of Roman Catholic priests. This includes a black cassock and clerical collar. But quite unusually, over his cassock, he wears an unbuttoned, black leather long coat that reaches down to his shins. He also wears black leather oxford shoes.**

 **Accessories: Rembrandt wears a solid black, wide-brimmed hat. He also keeps many "articles of exorcism" within his leather long coat: several silver crosses, vials of holy water, rosary beads, white beeswax candles, pouches of salt, etc. And of course, he always keeps a black, leather-bound Bible close to his heart.**

* * *

 **#15 Alejandra Garcia**

 **Creator: TJMIKE**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: June 16th**

 **Nationality: Mexican**

 **Talent: Ultimate Horror Writer**

 **Blood Type: AB+**

 **Hair Color: Dark Brunette**

 **Hair Style/Length: Long dark brunette hair combed in an off-centered bun (like Weiss' hair style from RWBY, but with the ponytail rolled up in a bun with a few short strands of hair spiked upwards) and a curl on the right side of her face.**

 **Eye Color: Hazel**

 **Skin Tone: Light Tan**

 **Body Type: Slender waist with generous curves running throughout her short frame.**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: None.**

 **Height: 5'4"**

 **Weight: 110 Lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: Alejandra wears a dark red coat over a beige blouse, along with a black caqui pants and low-heels black shoes. The silver buckle of her belt depicts a crow, in reference to her favorite tale.**

 **Sleepwear: She sleeps with a dark grey shorts and a black pajama shirt**

 **Accessories: A small notebook, along with a few spare pens hidden on her attire, ready to write at a moment's notice. She also wears a silver necklace of with a small crow in flight. A gift from her brother Diego.**

* * *

 **#16 Alexander Fotia**

 **Creator: PettyPunk**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: July 20th**

 **Nationality: Greek**

 **Talent: Ultimate Sorcerer**

 **Blood Type: O+**

 **Hair Color: Dark brown with orange highlights**

 **Hair Style/Length: Short and unruly**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Skin Tone: Fair skinned**

 **Body Type: Average build without much fat and a small bit of muscle.**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: A large burn mark on his right cheek and jawline. A red heart tattoo on his chest over his real heart. And a black tattoo of the alchemists symbol for fire on the left side off his neck.**

 **Height: 6'0"**

 **Weight: 155 Lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: A cream colored dress shirt, that he always leaves rather unbuttoned with a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and pinned to keep them in place. The entirety of his hands up to his forearms is covered in light grey wrappings. Black colored slacks socks and dress shoes.**

 **Accessories: A blue rose attached to the lapel of his blazer, the rose is fake, but an heirloom passed down from his grandfather.**

* * *

 **#17** **Maya Amano**

 **Creator: Magus1108**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: December 7th**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Dragon Tamer**

 **Blood Type: A-**

 **Hair Color Hair Style/Length: Long black hair that she almost always styles into one long pony-tail.**

 **Eye Color: A vibrant sky-blue**

 **Skin Tone: Very light, as if she's seen very little sun during her life.**

 **Body Type: A modest figure, a little on the plump side, but not enough to call her fat or obese. Has C-Cup sized breasts as well.**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: She has a very noticeable, jagged scar that trails down her right arm, though she tries to keep that covered up whenever she can.**

 **Height: 5'5**

 **Weight: 182 Lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: Maya tends to wear a formal blue blouse, with a white undershirt beneath it. Below her waist she typically wears a long, flowing blackish-blue skirt that reaches down to her knees. Black stockings can be seen on the visible parts of her legs, and she wears a pair of simple black dress shoes.**

 **Accessories: Maya doesn't have much in the way of standout accessories: she does wear a pearl necklace that belonged to her mother, and is really the only thing she has of her left. And if it can be counted as an accessory, there is also her pet Dragon, which she's named Henry. Henry is still a fledgling dragon, just recently hatched. He's three feet long at the start of the story, though he may grow bigger and taller as time goes by. Henry is a European style dragon, with ruby-red scales going up and down his body, two large leathery-wings on his back, and he has two distinctive curved horns branching out from his skull.**

* * *

 **#18 Kitai "Kit" Riveros**

 **Creator: my death can't be cured**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 7**

 **Birthday: April 16**

 **Nationality: Costa Rican**

 **Talent: Ultimate Merman**

 **Blood Type: A+**

 **Hair Color: Onyx black**

 **Hair Style/Length: Messy hair that ends at the end of his neck, which can sometimes be seen in a short hasty ponytail/bun.**

 **Eye Color: Hazel-green**

 **Skin Tone: Pale tan**

 **Body Type: Wiry and skinny**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: He has a scar on his collarbone. He also has small black sickle-shaped marks situated on his cheekbones, right under each corner of his eyes.**

 **Height: 3'4"**

 **Weight: 49 lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: A navy blue tank top, black and gray swimshorts, and peace-designed sandals.**

 **Accessories: He wears a small seashell around his neck.**

 **Extra: His tail is 5 feet 7 inches long, which only appears whenever he's in the water, even in the shower or bathtub. It has black and gray scales, and where it ends is where his pale tanned skin begins. The black of his scales grew dimmer and clearer into gray above his waist, fading into his skin naturally. The end of his tail was mostly see through and thin, with a tinge of blue. This made him be incredibly fast and easy to maneuver while in the water. There was barely noticeable webbing in between his fingers and has six gills, three on each side of his neck. The gills appear as red slits that someone could've thought that his neck was cut open on both sides. He has fin-like ears that are gray colored with black outlining it. When he's underwater, a secondary eyelid pops down, colored midnight back and it can slide down when Kit's scared.**

* * *

 **Mansion Staff Members**

 **#1: Jibo Momota**

 **Creator: Crit Fail**

 **Role: Mastermind**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Talent: Ultimate Biologist**

 **Age: 43**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Weight: 162 Lbs**

 **Hair Color: Purple hair with a few streaks of gray throughout**

 **Hair Style: He has very neat ear length hair that is slicked and combed to the right side.**

 **Eye Color: Lilac**

 **Skin Tone: Extremely Pale**

 **Body Type: Very slim with a noticable gauntess in his cheeks.**

 **Scars: ?**

 **Normal Clothing: Jibo wears a white lab coat with several scalpels and other instruments that can be visibly seen sticking out of the pockets. Beneath the coat he has on a purple sweater and brown pants that are held in place by a simple silver belt buckle. He wears a pair of simple black work shoes, and the laces are typically knotted together.**

 **Accessories: He carries an old gold pocket watch in his lab coat, and tends to check it frequently.**

* * *

 **#2:** **Sebastian Cornelez  
**

 **Creator:** **ShinyOshawottKing**

 **Role: Servant**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 25**

 **Birthday: June 19**

 **Nationality: Novoselic**

 **Talent: Ultimate Butler**

 **Blood Type: AB+**

 **Height:6'5"**

 **Weight: 270**

 **Hair Color: Split down the middle with the left side being black and the right being white. Grey streaks run all throughout his hair**

 **Hair Style/Length: Straight shoulder length hair with his bangs covering a different eye every day.**

 **Eye Color: Heterocromatic with the left being a chaotic blood red and the right being a calm sunset orange, with sprinklings of an icy blue in both eyes**

 **Skin Tone: Pale white**

 **Body Type: He has a very fit runners build.**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: A branding hidden on his back directly over his spine shaped like a yin-yang symbol, and a icy blue and blood red yin-yang symbol over his heart**

 **Normal Clothing: Sebastian wears a very formal and traditional black and white butler's suit. A black tie, white gloves, and sleek black dress shoes.**

 **Accessories: A gold wedding band with the words inscribed on the inside along with an infinity sign.**

* * *

 **#3: Kuuma**

 **Creator: Crit Fail**

 **Role: Mastermind's Assistant**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 3 Months Old**

 **Birthday: July 1st**

 **Nationality: N/A**

 **Talent: Ultimate Homunculus**

 **Blood Type: ?**

 **Height: 5'0"**

 **Weight: 95 Lbs**

 **Hair Color: Half black/ Half white**

 **Hair Style: Neat mop of chin length hair, with bangs that frame his face. His hair color separated from white to black directly down the middle of his face. With the right side being white and the left side being black.**

 **Eye Color: His right eye is black while his left is a vivid red color.**

 **Skin Tone: Fair Skinned**

 **Body Type: Petite and very slim with a narrow waist.**

 **Normal Clothing: The boy wears a silky black and white vest. Again the duality matches his hair as the right side is white, while the left side is black. He has a grey collared shirt underneath with a crimson red tie that separated the two sides of his vest. His dress pants follow the same convention as his right side is white while his left pant's leg is black. Even his dress shoes match in the same tradition, with red lacing on each shoe.**

* * *

 **#4: Saino Terazawa**

 **Creator:** **1Glimmershine**

 **Role: Librarian**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 20**

 **Birthday: March 22nd**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Dragon**

 **Blood Type: B-**

 **A humanoid dragon, sporting more dragon attributes than human. Overall, her form is quite svelte, curvy, and a bit more muscular, boasting silver scales and large, exquisite, dragon wings. She has retained her breasts, albeit covered in soft scales and bigger (E cup), and her scar. She has the head and muzzle of a western dragon that has a more lithe, but rigid form, adjourned with two curved horns, rigid protrusions along the jawline, razor sharp teeth, and a long and pointed tongue. She has hands and feet that have strong, black, talon-like claws. She has three fingers and a thumb on each hand. Her legs are digit-grade in nature, and she has only three toes. She has a strong, and slightly bulky tail, lined with spiky protrusions. She does have the ability to breath an element, that element being ice.**

 **Eye Color: Jade, dragon-like eyes.**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: She has long scar trailing from underneath her left eye down to her collarbone.**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 210 lbs.**

 **Normal Clothing: She wears regal gem-linked armor, comparable to chain-mail, that covers all of her body, besides the arms, and it cuts off diagonally a 4th of the way down her thighs. It has a sort of, web-like design, that leaves many parts of her scales exposed, most notably the stomach and lower back, which both have a diamond like window. The armor does offer some cleavage, and it all ends into hanging jewelry that creates an impractical skirt of sorts, only reaching her knees. She does wear a black bra underneath it, and black lacy panties. She also has gem-linked sleeves, that only cover her wrists, and just past her elbows. Much like the armor, it has a similar web-like design.**

 **Accessories: She has a gilded necklace with a golden wyvern with jade eyes spreading its wings outward acting as the pendant. Around her neck, she wears a tight fitting, black lacy collar, with a sapphire gem proudly mounted on the front. She has black and white ribbons wrapped around her horns, with ends that hang down from the tips of the horns. To top it all off, she has a golden plated crest, that matches her pendant, secured on her forehead.**

* * *

 **#5 Mackenzie Alaestar**

 **Creator:** **UltimateOtakuEl**

 **Role: Curator**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: April 22nd**

 **Nationality: Europe**

 **Talent: Ultimate Painter**

 **Blood Type: O+**

 **Hair Color: Platinum blonde, pink colored streaks.**

 **Hair Style/Length: Waist-length, half up**

 **Eye Color: Violet**

 **Skin Tone: Porcelain**

 **Body Type: Hourglass**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: Right arm has multiple scars (burns, cuts, etc.), covered by bandages and long sleeves**

 **Height: 5'0"**

 **Weight: 90 Lbs**

 **Normal Clothing: Long-sleeved pale green shirt with paint splotches; grey trousers; grey shoes**

 **Accessories: Green ribbon in hair; bandages on right arm**

* * *

 **#6 Shiro Hayashi**

 **Creator: Altomi**

 **Role: Punisher**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: April 18th**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Executioner**

 **Blood Type:** **O**

 ** **Hair Color** **:** Two tone, with the top layer being a very light blond (nearing white) and the bottom being pastel pink.**

 ** **Hair Style/Length:** Long and mostly straight. Worn in a high side ponytail, with side bangs on the left side.**

 **Natural hair only falls to the shoulders when worn by itself. Because of its shorter length it tends to be a fair bit messier when left in this state.**

 ** **Eye Color:** Golden.**

 **Skin Tone:** **Tanned**

 ** **Makeup:** Extreme white eye shadow down around the eyes and as dots along the face. Heavy eyeliner and mascara.  
Shiro really enjoys doing her makeup and so takes the time to do it every day, provided it fits with her "look". She really likes the overexaggerated makeup gyaru's tend to wear and has fun creating bright and bold patterns that contrast with his skin.**

 ** **Body Type:** Petite and Slim, very little (if any at all) muscle definition.**

 ** **Height:** 5'6"**

 ** **Weight:** 120lbs**

 ** **Normal Clothing:** A white short-sleeved button-down shirt with gold accents tucked into a tan skirt. An oversized pink and white sleeveless hooded jacket with a gold zipper and plaid lining. White thigh-high socks. Pastel pink sneakers with gold laces, with a darker pink pair of legwarmers worn over top. **  
****

 **Accessories: A dark pink, white, and gold ribbon used to tie back the ponytail.** **A multitude of colorful bracelets and scrunchies worn on both arms.** **A pastel pink with gold and white striped tie around the neck.**

* * *

 **#7 Brooke Douglas**

 **Creator: Wintersmith23**

 **Role: Security**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: April 4th**

 **Blood Type: B+**

 **Nationality: American**

 **Talent: Ultimate Gillanoid**

 **Hair Color: Jet black with a dyed neon green streak down the center**

 **Hair Style/Length: Ponytail reaching the shoulder blades**

 **Eye Color: Pale green**

 **Skin Tone: Pale Caucasian**

 **Body Type: a swimmer's build, slightly above-average breasts.**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Weight: 152 Lbs**

 **Scars,Tattoos or Birthmarks: pale lines on the sides of her neck(from talent acquisition); red birthmark on her left knee in the shape of a diamond**

 **Normal Clothing: She wears tight black & white tank-top with short-shorts(half black & half white) and calf-length cowgirl boots(left white, right black)**

 **Accessories: Sapphire-stud earrings and a brown leather wristband on her right wrist**

* * *

 **#8 Sabishī**

 **Creator:Psychochiken**

 **Role: GraveKeeper**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 14**

 **Birthday: Oct 27**

 **Blood type: B-**

 **Nationality: ?**

 **Talent: Ultimate Undertaker**

 **Height: 4'11"**

 **Weight: 95 lbs**

 **Hair color: Light blue**

 **Hair Style: Wild and unruly and it reaches down past her neck**

 **Eye color: She has deep green eyes, that at times give off an eerie green glow.**

 **Body Type: Her body is very slim and thin, with B-cup sized breasts.**

 **Normal Clothing: Her typical outfit consists of a white t-shirt with a bleeding black heart decaled on, and the word "Heartless" strewed above the decal. She also wears loose, white-colored, multipocketed scrub pants and a white cloak that covers almost her entire body from the neck down. The cloak also has old dried blood splattered on it.**

* * *

 **#9** **Syd Sabrer**

 **Creator: RazTheGiant**

 **Role: Doctor**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 19**

 **Birthday: February 7th**

 **Nationality: Canadian**

 **Talent: Ultimate Surgeon**

 **Blood Type: O+**

 **Hair Color: Light Silver**

 **Hair Style/Length: Mid-back length unkempt and shaggy, with chin length bangs framing his face with a neck length strand on the right.**

 **Eye Color: Red. Has notable dark bags under his eyes**

 **Skin Tone: Fair**

 **Body Type: Fit with muscular limbs**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: A line scar starting on the left cheek and ending near the ear.**

 **Height: 6'0"**

 **Weight: 185**

 **Normal Clothing: Mainly a white lab coat, the arms are cut off at the elbow. Under that is a black sleeveless undershirt that fractured hot pink heart on the center of it. Dark blue ripped jeans with a black belt and a golden belt buckle. Grey combat boots with silver at the ends.**

 **Accessories: A blue skull hair clip pinned into the long strand of hair. Dark red headphones are worn around his neck when not performing surgery. Two gold earring on his left ear**


	2. Chapter 1: Unhallowed: Act One

**(PROLOGUE)**

 **Hope's Peak Academy**

 **10:14 P.M Day One (** **December 13, 2017) _34 Months Ago_**

 **First Floor**

 **Dormitories**

"What's taking Mikan so long? Gosh maybe I should have gone with her. She seems like a total klutz, I hope she didn't hurt herself." Mahiru sighed softly to herself as she fished out several photos, before scrutinizing them intently.

"I've got to tell someone about these. First there's this crazy killing game nonsense, and now something that looks like straight up human experimentation." She breathed softly as she bit into her lower lip nervously.

One of the five photos showed a very pale man with milky white eyes and long dreadlocks strapped to an operating table. For all intents and purposes, he appeared to be dead.

 _'These seem to impossible to be real, and yet I know these photos were taken with my own camera. The question is when and how? I should have had dropped this on Hinata, and let him prove himself as a man and make sense of this.'_ The Photographer thought before shaking her head. _'No that's not fair. Besides what their doing tonight is important. We should be worrying on escaping, I suppose all of this can wait until afterwards.'_ She mused before she registered someone behind her.

Before Mahiru knew it, she felt her airway being constricted as the photos in her hand fell to the floor.

 _'N-No this can't be happening. Did I find something I shouldn't have? or is this one of the others?'_ Mahiru choked as she thrashed as much as she could as she spied green hair out of the corner of her eyes.

 _'R-Rantaro? But why? What did I do?'_ The red head wondered as her breathing slowed as oblivion soon seized her.

The Ultimate Adventurer offered a disgruntled expression, as he let the motionless girl collapse to the ground. "And it's over." he breathed as he strode forward, before picking up the photos that lay on the ground.

The boy's eyes widened in surprise. "Jesus someone has been busy. What the hell is this?." he mused as he whistled softly, before tucking the photos into the waistband of his pants.

It was at that moment he registered movement approaching the door. _'Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me. I just can't catch a break tonight. There's no helping it though, I guess I'll have to make it two bodies.'_ He mused as he gripped Hajime's tie in his hands, before skulking out of sight to await his next victim.

* * *

 ** _Our world is often divided into two categories._**

 ** _Winners or Losers._**

 ** _For most of my wretched life, I've fallen into the second category. So of course when I learned of a program that could foster talent in someone, I immediately latched onto that hope._**

 ** _What I didn't realize when I signed up for the AUP was that there was a steep price to pay. If you're familiar with the saying of something being too good to be true, well I wish I had heeded that proverb._**

 ** _My name is Hikyou Usotsuki, and in the desperate search for talent, I've found something more than I ever anticipated._**

 ** _In the outside world, the two categories that mattered most were either winners or losers._**

 ** _However when I would awaken, I'd soon realize that little of what I had known was important anymore._**

 ** _That the true division in this Mansion of Despair wasn't merely winners or losers, but rather a game of monster and man._**..

* * *

 **Present Day: Tuesday October 13th, 2020**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 1: Unhallowed: Act One  
****

 **7:00 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Foyer**

Blackness abated as a toll of a bell resonated in the distance...

Hikyou Usotsuki was a relatively unassuming pale boy of a slightly below average height, and fit build. He had long flowing white hair that was tied into a braid that rested along his right shoulder. Another section of his hair obscured his left eye. He wore an unbuttoned long-sleeved black and bronze overcoat, with matching bronze buttons. There were pockets on both sides, beneath that he wore a dark gray buttoned up short-sleeved undershirt, with a red tie hanging from his neck. A golden locket rested around his neck.

A murmur escaped the boy's lips as he slowly cracked his green eyes, only to first be met with the sight of an extravagant Foyer that was luminated by dozens of long ornate candlesticks. The smell of wax immediately greeted his nostrils, before he registered voices in the surrounding area. He found himself laying unceremoniously upon a long ornate rug.

"Finally it seems the last of us have awaken. Perhaps we can begin get some answers." A dark toned skinned boy with red eyes mused thoughtfully as he lowered jacket's hood. Strangely enough, he appeared to have a pair of canine or perhaps wolf like ears that rested upon the top of his head.

However as his gaze flitted throughout the room, several of the other occupants were far more bizarre by comparison. Surely it was some trick of the mind, or perhaps they were merely a hallucination. Perhaps some side effect of the AUP's experiments...

Hikyou squeezed his eyes shut a moment, before shaking his head. "This is ridiculous. I must be imagining things." He muttered under his breath.

"If you're truly imagining something so grandiose, we're all sharing in that same illusion." A very stoic voice said, breaking the boy's reverie as he opened his eyes.

Before him he saw a girl with long silky black hair, and purple eyes. She bore a gray overcoat and carried with her a very serious demeanor. Despite this she offered a strained smile, as she held her hand out to him. "Denying the truth will ultimately get us nowhere. It's important we face this head on."

Hiykou's brow furrowed as he brushed the hand aside, before shakily rising to his feet on his own. "If you're quite done lecturing me, perhaps someone can explain what the hell is going on?"

The dark haired girl lowered her hand, before allowing for a measured sigh. "We've been trying to make heads or tails of that for nearly an hour. It seems we share the common ground of the Artificial Ultimate Project. Though apparently it has affected us all in very different ways."

"You think?!" A girl asked in a sharp tone drawing the boy's attention. She had wild dark blue hair that reached slightly below her chin. Her eyes were a slightly lighter shade of blue, but were feral almost like a cat. She wore a hooded jacket, however it seemed way too tight for her curvy physique, and she held her arms self consciously across her ample chest. From her back was sprouted a pair of large bat-like purple velvety wings. Wrapped around her waist was a long purple tail with a heart shaped tip. "Unlike the rest of you, I didn't sign up for some science experiment. I just woke up in this musty old place." She groused as the end of her tail twitched ever so slightly.

Hiykou had to force himself to look away as something about the girl left him uncharacteristically flushed. "This has to be some kind of sick joke. The last time I checked it wasn't Halloween yet." he breathed as he raised a hand to his forehead.

"Kekeke I don't know what talent I received, but I'm certainly excited to find out. Considering some of those around us, I like my prospects." A boy mused with a wide grin. He had a deep tan complexion and long thick dreadlocks. However the most startling aspect were his milky white eyes, that very much gave the appearance of a dead man.

A short statured boy with icy blue hair cleared his throat as he gazed around the room uncomfortably. The boy wore traditional clerical clothing that was typical of Roman Catholic priests. This included a black cassock and clerical collar. But strangely enough, over his cassock, he wears an unbuttoned, black leather long coat that reaches down to his shins. He also wears black leather oxford shoes. On his head rested a solid black, wide brimmed hat. Judging from the outline along his coat, it was clear his pockets were filled with a various assortment of items. "Excuse me? While I have a plethora of questions, especially considering the company we're surrounded with, I believe we should take a chance to introduce ourselves. As a sign of good faith, I'll start." he said as he pressed a hand against his chest. Before his speech pattern abruptly relaxed.

"I see no reason to be overly formal as it seems we are far from the Lord's house. Pleased to meet you all I was hoping to become the Ultimate Priest, but I can't honestly say for certain if that has been achieved. I'm Rembrandt van Vuuren, but please, feel free to call me _'Remy'_ if you'd like. My full name's a bit of a mouthful, after all. Oh and, before you get any funny ideas, you should know that I'm nineteen years old. Yeah, I may or may not have had enough milk to drink as a kid. Est quod est. It is what it is. But I believe that's enough about me." he said as he warily eyed several of the more unsettling looking individuals.

The dark haired girl who'd spoken already nodded her head slightly. "Yes it seems we might be dealing with one another for a while. Especially considering the front entrance is sealed tight." She offered before gesturing to a door that was barred with a series of thick imposing chains. "Very well Remy, I suppose I'll continue. My name is Kiyomi Kirigiri, and I'm now known as the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator."

"Wait a second Kirigiri. How is it you're aware of your talent? Didn't Vuuren just say he had no idea of his own talent?" Hikyou asked as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Furthermore I can say with confidence, that I have no idea what my talent is."

"I assure you that your caution is misplaced." Kiyomi responded as she pulled a small black leather-bound journal from her coat. "I had never seen this before, but it contains practically everything about me, including my new talent. I'd wager we all share that in common."

"Leave it to someone from the Kirigiri family to solve something that quickly." A tall muscular boy with a buzzcut mused as he regarded the contents of a similar journal, before frowning. The tall boy wore a jacket, waterproof trousers, and wide brimmed bush hat. All of which had camo patterns across them. Under his jacket he had on a black shirt and he wore heavy duty army boots. Around his hands were worn brown gloves. A steel neckless with a bullet attached lay draped around his neck. He had old fashioned watch on his right wrist with scratches all over it's surface. A utility belt was draped over his shoulder that was littered with gear, including a swiss army knife, rope, combat knife, a water bottle, and binoculars. The boy promptly shut the book before letting out a sigh of disapproval. "Name's Samuel Botha. Apparently I'm now the Ultimate Hunter. Anything else is irrelevant at this point." he said as he turned and stalked off towards the spiraling staircase, before leaning against the banister.

"Well the mood in here is far too tense! Especially as this room is filled with such unearthly beauty. Hello my loves I'm Alexander Fotia, the newly minted Ultimate Sorcerer, and though not in an actual sense, I do feel like the Ultimate Luck as well." A chuckle escaped a handsome boy. He had short and unruly dark brown hair that was complete with orange highlights. The only thing that marred his beauty was a large burn mark along the right side of his face. He sported a cream colored dress shirt that was unbuttoned revealing a red heart tattoo over the left side of his chest. In addition there was a black tattoo with alchemical symbol for fire on the left side of his neck. He also sported black dress pants and matching shoes.

The alluring blue haired girl from earlier rolled her eyes. "If you're done showboating, we need to figure out how to get the hell out of this place. And find someone who can fix this!" She said as she gestured at herself with her hands, before gritting her teeth. "Hopefully we won't be here long enough to where it'll matter, but my name is Nozomi Nara, and apparently I'm the Ultimate Succubus."

A trill of laughter could be heard from a young woman who stood several feet away with a hand resting along her shapely hip. "Now why would you ever want to go back to being normal again? You're a fucking babe! Do you know how many people have Succubus kinks? Mm I wouldn't mind showing you how to embrace that body of yours." The black and white haired girl said with a playful smirk.

The woman had ivory colored skin that had an almost unnatural glow to it. She was of average height, and had an hourglass figure. She had bright blue eyes, with thin cat like pupils. She had thin brows, a small button nose and full lips. She also had red whisker marks along her cheeks. She had D-cup breasts, a well rounded behind, and nine fluffy white tails that flowed behind her. Along with nine tails, she had a pair of pointed ears atop her head, covered in black fur, the tips being white in color. She had sharp fingernails, that were painted a bright crimson color. Her hair was very long and reached past her waist and was braided. It was black with streaks of white throughout it. She had medium length bangs that obscured part of her eyes, and two bangs that framed her face. She wore a decorative sphere shaped hair tie, with the Chinese characters for peace and love.

Nozomi's jaw actually fell open as she fought down a blush. "J-Just who the hell do you think you are fox girl? You don't just proposition someone like that!"

"Oh me? My name is Ariana Von Schwarz, I hail from Germany, but have been living in America for a few years now. It appears I am the Ultimate Kitsune. I wanted to be the Ultimate Folklore Researcher, but guess those fuck ups don't know shit. Though I'm certainly not complaining." She sighed before peering over her shoulder with a mischievous glint. "You gonna come out and say hello Kit?"

There was a shuffling sound as one of the girl's bushy tails was brushed aside, as a small boy no older than seven meekly poked his head out.

"A kid? here of all places?" Hikyou asked as his surly demeanor softened slightly. "How did you end up here kiddo? Think you can tell us who you are?"

The little boy hesitantly emerged from Ariana's tails. He had lightly tanned skinned, hazel green eyes and messy black hair that ended at the back of his neck. He was petite and appeared skinny even for his age. He had small black sickle shaped marks along his cheekbones beneath the corner of his eyes. There was barely noticiable webbing begetween his fingers and toes. He had fin-like ears that are gray colored with black outlining around them. He wore a navy blue tank top, black and gray swim shorts and peace signed sandals. A necklace containing a small seashell rested around his neck. "M-My name is Kitai Riveros, but my momma and papa just call me Kit." he offered timidly as he rubbed his little hands together. "I'm not sure how I got here, but I'm the Ultimate Merman."

"Kekeke It seems that that the AUP isn't just limited to teenagers or adults. They've extended their reach to everyone including children." The boy with dreadlocks said with a unhinged kind of a smile as he lolled his head to the side. "Nice to meet you Kit and all of you! I'm Jizoku Suru and I wasn't disappointed at all, because I'm the Ultimate Zombie." he chortled causing the boy to shrink back behind Ariana's swathe of tails again. Jizoku wore no shirt, a simple pair dark green torn shorts, and aged black boots. Has a ratty hooded brown cloak that was worn open. Also he had a dark green cloth that covered the top of his hair. Dark green cloth wrappings were secured around his hands and up his forearms. Throughout his dreadlocks were Feathers, beads, and even a rat skull.

"A zombie? Hm It seems between you and everyone else here, I will get all the material I need for a best seller. " A lightly tanned girl with hazel eyes and brown hair remarked. Her hair was pulled into an off-centered bun. A few strands spiked upwards and curled on the right side of her face. She had a curvy build and wore a dark red coat over a beige blouse, along with a black caqui pants and low-heels black shoes. The silver buckle of her belt depicted a crow. She held a notebook along with her journal under her arm. She also had a sliver necklace around her neck that depicted a crow in flight. "Oh yes I suppose this is the point when I introduce myself. Saying hey you, will become quite inefficient. My name is Alejandra Garcia, and I'm now the Ultimate Horror Writer. However for simplicity Alex will do."

"Oh so it's material you're looking for? Feel free to interview me anytime mortal!" A girl with luscious crimson red hair exclaimed with a fangy grin. "You get it? Because it's based on that old movie?" She sighed after a moment. "Does no one appreciate old movies? Alas introductions are in order, keep the garlic and stakes at bay for I am Akeno Shujinmo, and I'm the Ultimate Vampire!" The girl exclaimed dramatically. Akeno's long hair reached the back of her thighs and a couple of bangs framed her oval shaped face. She had light purple eyes and button nose. She possessed an hourglass figure with an ample chest, and long shapely legs. She had bright red painted fingernails. Akeno wore a deep red cape with a hood, over a silky black gothic style dress. The dress itself was low cut offering a glimpse of her generous cleavage. Embroidered on the dress itself appear to be roses. Her waist was almost nonexistent due to a tight corset beneath her dress. She wore a pair black boots with platform heels and red laces. A black choker rests around her neck, along with a small black bat hair clip that's tucked in the front of her hair.

A tall and muscular dark skinned boy cleared his throat. "Hey, its nice to meet you all despite our strange circumstances. The names Chase, Chase Actaeonis. Guess I'll follow our Lady Vampire and introduce myself as the Ultimate Werewolf. For those of you who didn't even volunteer, I hope we can get to the bottom of this quickly." he said as he brought his arm against his chest, before bowing his head slightly. Chase was a tall boy with red eyes and wild gray hair that reached past his shoulders. He wore a long sleeves pullover, over that he wore an olive and black hooded jacket, zipped camo cargo pants, and waterproof hiking boots. He had a hiking bag slung over his broad shoulder. Around his neck rested a necklace that resembled a dog collar, it had a small tag on it that said _"Okami"_

"Mm well I can't speak for everyone, but considering what I'm seeing. I'm not upset at all by this little experiment, and I rather like this shade of blue." A voluptuous girl remarked as she stood starring at herself in front of a full length mirror. She turned slightly, before crossing her arms. "Oh forgive me. I suppose it's my turn. My name is Jana Almathali, and I am now the Ultimate Djinn. If you're lucky I might even make your greatest wish come true." She giggled as she twirled around on her feet. Jana had neon blue eyes and shoulder length black hair that now had streaks of gold throughout it. Her skin was a pale blue-grey color and she was extremely curvy with notably wide hips. She wore a low cut and cropped yellow tank top with white beads decorating it, and dark blue ripped skinny jeans. A pair of tan sandals that consisted of multiple black straps going across her feet and up her ankles. Two large belts one neon green that looped into her pants, and a wide cloth pink belt was worn loose around her waist. She also had a lightweight dark green hoodie that hangs off her shoulders, So her arms are through the sleeves, but the jacket drapes loosely across her back. The outfit was almost reminiscent of a belly dancing outfit but made with everyday clothes.

"Goodness Henry. It sounds like it's our turn!" Another girl with sky blue eyes exclaimed. The teen had long black hair that was pulled into a long pony tail and she had a very pale skin complexion. She had a modest build, and was a little on the plump side but not quite fat or obese. She did have an ample bosom though. She wore a formal blue blouse, with a white undershirt beneath it. Below her waist she wore a long, flowing blackish-blue skirt that reached down to her knees. Black stockings could be seen on the visible parts of her legs, and she wore a pair of simple black dress shoes. She had a a pearl necklace around her neck. However what was most striking was her pet dragon that rested along her neck and shoulder. He was three feet long and ruby-red scales going up and down his body, two large leathery-wings on his back, and he had two distinctive curved horns branching out from his skull. "My name is Maya Amano, and I know it's a shocker but I'm the Ultimate Dragon Tamer, and this is Henry! So hello to everyone Henry!" She said as she scratched the side of his head.

A hum escaped the little critter before he puffed a streak of fire into the air. His maw was soaked with what appeared to be blood...

"Wait a second does that overgrown lizard have blood on it's mouth?!" Remy asked with an alarmed expression.

"Oh, don't worry, that isn't human blood on Henry's snout, he just had some raw steak. Really, you don't have to be afraid of him! Once you get to know him, he's the cutest little angel in the world!" Maya said gushed happily.

Akeno's nose twitched. "Yup that's definitely not human blood, though now that I'm thinking about it I am getting really thirsty..."

"Now don't get any funny ideas. No one here is your food." Chase chided softly though he seemed slightly bemused at her reaction.

"Aww but what if I just wanted a teensy little nibble?" The red head whined as she offered a mock pout.

"I swear to god. This just gets weirder and weirder." Hikyou muttered as he pinched at the bridge of his nose, before starring down at his own journal. He immediately went pale as he began to shake. "Of all the talents in the world, why did it have to be that?" He muttered aloud.

A girl scowled as she clutched at the red scarf around her neck. "What exactly do you have to bitch about?" She asked as she took a stride forward. She had an asymmetrical bob of crimson red hair that covered the left side of head next to her left eye and reached down to her shoulder. She had Chartreuse yellow eyes. The girl had a slender frame but possessed an ample chest. She wore a crimson pea coat with a crimson undershirt, cream colored dress pant, black thigh high boots, and black cocks.

Hikyou's eyes widened as he stared at the red head in confusion. "Excuse me? Why are you bothering me?"

"I said what are you complaining about? Look at this shit." She spat as she pulled her scarf off, causing her head to promptly fall off her shoulders.

A few people in the room let out shrieks before her arms promptly caught her falling head. The girl's head still offered the boy a disgruntled look. "My name is Colleen Brenan, and I'm a fucking Dullahan. So save your whining for someone who cares." she huffed as she set her head back on it's stump, before wrapping her scarf back in place.

"S-So she's alright?" A tiny voice squeaked as strange looking humanoid boy poked his head from behind a large grandfather clock. He had seaweed green tinted hair with teal shades dipping the ends of the strands. He also has a few discrete strands of ginger mixed in as well. His hair was quite long though it was woven into braids that dangle down his shoulders and were secured by shaded bands. His hair appeared quite fluffy in the texture, although some parts of his hair may seem slightly spiked on the ends. This includes his bangs, which are cut diagonally up and down, leaving a triangle of his forehead visible between them where a third eye was visible. The strange boy had wide eyes, shaped like almonds that were shaded grey with several flecks of silver swimming in his irises, making them shine in the candle light. The third eye on his forhead was colored turquoise. His skin was a pale aquamarine shade. He was a rather short and petite thing with skinny arms and legs. His face was oval shaped with a subte pointed chin. His lips were colored a pale shade of red. A pair of pale blue antennae that emitted a bright blue light extended from either sie of his head. Much like Kit he had gills on the side of his neck and his hands and feet were webbed. He also had a curled tentacle like tail the same shade as his skin tone. Alpha has a small tattoo on the back of his right hand, which appears more like a brand mark and is shaped as the Greek symbol for _'Alpha'_. He wore a black short sleeved shirt with a central image of the planet Saturn in the center surrounded by rings. He also had on a pair light grey trousers, secured with a belt and the bottom of his legs were rolled up just above his knees. His feet were absolutely bare.

Kiyomi's eyes widened in surprise. "Were you hiding back there all this time?"

"W-Waah! I-I'm sorry, I was just nervous. ...N-No, please don't be upset! I-I'm scared and confused...w-wait? You...aren't going to run away from me...a-and you...aren't going to h-hurt me? You...a-aren't scared of me? ...Thank you! Th-Thank you so much! The stars must be aligned in g-good favour for me today...o-oh right, I should introduce myself. I erm...my name is Alpha-Nibiru Nakamura, but just Alpha is fine. I erm...I am known as the...the Ultimate Extra Terrestrial...b-but I promise I come in peace! It would be great to make f-friends here. I don't have many..." The boy admitted with a timid smile.

"Nien there is nothing to fear! We're all freaks here!" Arianna chuckled as her fox ears twitched slightly. "Seems we still have a couple of people left though."

"Oh right forgive me. I'm afraid I'm not nearly as interesting by comparison, that is to say my talent will probably seem quite tame." A petite girl dressed in a light blue ceremonial robe offered as she bowed her head. She had black hair with a single red streak in it, and it was short and unruly. She had an athletic build with some light muscle on her body and a slight curves. Beneath her robe was a white t-Shirt and knee length light green skirt that was patterned with cherry blossoms. On her feet rested grey slippers. Around her neck were a pair of simply black ceremonial beads. "My name is Hana Sugimoto, and I have been granted the title of Ultimate Spirit Channeler."

The Ultimate Hunter who still leaned against the nearby stairwell case cast a glance at Hikyou. "Think that just leaves you left. Let's wrap this up already, so we can figure out what the hell is going on."

Hikyou lips pulled into a tight line as he gazed around the large group of bizarre Ultimates. "My name is Hikyou Usotsuki. I don't care to share my Ultimate talent, so please don't pester me about it." he said as he folded his arms. "Are we done now?"

"Not quite. It must be so joyous for you all to now be a being worthy of the status of Ultimate. I, Teleios had the fortune to have been in the presence of Ultimates before." A voice said seemingly from nowhere.

All three of Alpha's eyes blinked. "Um did anyone else here that disembodied voice?"

"Look Henry sees something!" Maya said as she lifted her chin to gesture at a large Gyrafalcon that sat perched upon a Chandielur above them. The bird had very sharp gold eyes that radiated a sense of intelligence. It's feathers were a mixture of light silver and grey at the ends of his wings and tail. He had eight foot wingspan and stood about three feet in height. The bird had and odd coloration on his chest of black feathers that took the shape of a crown. On his head rested a custom helmet that appeared to be black crown. An electronic device rested on his neck and right leg.

"Hehehe now that's one big bird. Anyone else hungry?" Jizoku asked with a dry chuckle.

The Ultimate Werewolf rubbed at his jaw. "Well since Akeno brought it up, I am pretty hungry. Though I don't know if I could harm such a noble looking creature."

"That is excellent to here as I am no mere animal to be served as a delicacy." The voice could be heard again, seemingly from the bird itself.

The Ultimate Paranormal Investigator rubbed her eyes a moment. "Correct me if I'm mistaken, but did I just hear that bird speak?"

The Falcon glided from it's perch before landing at the top of a suit of ancient samurai armor. "In my simpler days, I had been given a high purpose as transport for his precious Four Dark Devas of Destruction. My lord would often praise me for my flawless completion of the task. While I still hold respect to my old lord I am now a free bird. No gods nor masters to think for me!" He said before tilting it's head slightly. "Ha, ha tremble, mortals, for you stand in the presence of Teleos, King Raptor of Destiny! I am now also bear the title of the Ultimate Familiar!"

Nozomi let out an irritable groan as the end of her tail twitched in annoyance. "If this is some weird dream, I'm ready to wake up now."

Unfortunately we'd soon discover that this far more than a bad dream.

In this Mansion we'd soon discover horrors and a brand of despair that was worse than any nightmare.

For very soon we'd find ourselves thrust into a game quite unlike any before it.

The only certainty was despair...

* * *

 **18 Participants Remain / ? Staff Members Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* So guys here we are again. Now please bear with me as I realize this was a major amount of exposition and details, however that's just the name of the game when you're doing an intro chapter. In my opinion the first chapters are always the most challenging, as it requires so much setup. However I hope you all enjoyed this first foray into House of Horrors. I'll see you all again before the end of the month!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**


	3. Chapter 2: Unhallowed: Act Two

**Chapter 2: Unhallowed: Act Two**

 **7:13 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Foyer**

Nozomi let out an irritable groan as the end of her tail twitched in annoyance. "If this is some weird dream, I'm ready to wake up now."

 ** _"YUK YUK YUK. 'Fraid that's not possible, because as bizarre as it may seem this is the real deal, babe,"_ **a voice said, drawing everyone's attention to the top of the spiraling staircase.

There stood a short-statured dual-toned boy. One of his eyes was a bright red color while the other was charcoal black tint and his hair was neatly groomed, though one side was black while the other was white. This color scheme followed across his vest and all the way down to his dress pants and shoes. He carried a lantern in his hand as an almost unnatural grin spread across one side of his face.

The Ultimate Hunter folded his arms as he stared up from his position at the bottom of the stairs. "Would it be safe to assume that you're the one behind all of this? I'd suggest you speak swiftly, because with our present company it seems you have a lot to answer for."

 ** _"What, you think I'm the one that turned half of you into freaks?"_ **the boy asked, before chuckling darkly. **_"'Fraid you've got the wrong person. You could even say I was a test subject myself. You better grind that axe with someone else, bucko,"_** he said as he slowly continued down the stairs.

"Then are they the one who decided who would receive a particular talent? Just what has the AUP done to us?" Hikyou asked.

The boy in question chortled before leaning against the railing. ** _"Patience, kiddo. You'll have some of those answers sated soon enough."_**

"For God's sake, can you at least tell us who you are?" Remy asked.

 ** _"Oh, me? That's easy!"_ **The slightly taller boy chuckled. _**"My name is Kuuma, and I'm known as the Ultimate Homunculus. Believe it or not, I was once just a computer program. Though throwing a couple of mad scientists together turned me into a real boy!"** _he howled in laughter.

"Yeah, I don't know shit about science, but somehow I have a hard time swallowing that," the Ultimate Werewolf muttered.

Kiyomi rubbed at her chin. "I'm not so sure about that, Chase. I can't begin to explain the science either, but considering our present company, who are we to discredit it?"

"She does make an excellent point. Between the supernatural and otherworldly, it would be foolish to dismiss it," Hana offered quietly.

"Right you are, my dear. Dismissing findings without hard evidence is a foolish thing to do. There was a time that I only believed in hard science, but the world opened my eyes," a voice said as a tall thin man walked out of an adjacent door.

The man was a great deal older than anyone else in the room. He appeared to be in his early-to-mid forties with purple hair that had a few streaks of gray mixed in. His hair was ear length and neatly slicked and combed to the side. His eyes were a striking lilac color. His face would be described as handsome if it weren't for the noticeable gauntness in his cheeks.

The man pulled out a gold pocket watch out of his white lab coat before checking the time. "I apologize for my late arrival, children. You see, I'm a very busy man, though I hope you will find my home to your liking."

"Y-Your home? B-But who are you, exactly?" Alpha asked timidly.

"Who am I? First and foremost, I am an intellectual. I believe that science and advancement of humanity shouldn't be hampered by such trivial notions such as right and wrong. My name is Doctor Jibo Momota, and I'm the Ultimate Biologist. I took dozens of unworthy, talentless individuals, and gave them what everyone should aspire to have: talent."

Jana offered a faint smirk. "I've gotta say, the whole presentation is a little creepy, but I'm not upset about the results."

"I'm inclined to agree, actually. This was what I was hoping for," the Horror Writer said in a monotone manner.

"Speak for your fucking selves! I already felt cursed enough without being turned into a fucking Dullahan. Fix this shit!" Colleen yelled as she gripped at her scarf tightly.

"Such impudence. Wishing for talent and yet being petty when it doesn't suit your tastes. I suppose it is the nature of children, and your generation in general." The man sighed. "Of course, if you truly wish to leave and be rid of your talents I may have a solution."

"Kekeke! And what kind of solution do you propose? I can practically feel the dread in my bones." The Ultimate Zombie chortled to himself.

"It's quite simple, really. The first of you to kill another student will not only be allowed to return home, but may also be rid of their talent, if they so choose. This deal, however, will expire at dawn," the Biologist offered in a calm manner.

"W-What? B-But I don't wanna hurt anyone," Kitai whimpered.

"I'm with flounder on this! I'm getting sort of thirsty and all, but I'm not about to kill someone to stop it," Akeno said with a horrified expression.

Alexander held out his hand before creating a ball of flame. "And what precisely do you think you can do to encourage such behavior? I could roast you where you stand if I wanted to."

"Hey, hot stuff, let's put that out before your piss off the nut job in the fucking coat!" Ariana yelled as she swished her tails back and forth wildly.

"Do as you feel compelled, Mr. Fotia. Though I assure you it won't change a thing. You'll still be in this mansion, trapped on this island, with the only person capable of removing your abilties smoldering on the floor."

The Sorcerer offered a slight smirk as he extinguished his flames. "Don't worry about me. I'm certainly in no rush to be rid of my powers."

Teleios tilted his head as he stared intently at the doctor. "A query for you, human. Should the time elapse and no murder occur, will we be allowed to leave?"

 ** _"BAHAHA! You think we'd go to all that trouble just to let you leave?"_** Kuuma chortled as he descended the stairs before approaching the front door. He unlocked the chains before gesturing at it. **_"I mean, feel free to run if you like, but winged or otherwise you won't be leaving this island."_**

"What exactly is he suggesting? You should start talking," the Ultimate Hunter said as he grasped the combat knife on his bandolier.

Jibo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Should you fail, or succeed to kill another student before daybreak tomorrow, the killing game will commence in full afterwards."

"Wait, you mean just like the other ones?" Nozomi asked with a wide-eyed expression.

"There will be some alterations to the formula, but the concept will remain. Tonight is the only time where you will be given clemency even if you're caught in the act. Going forward, each murder will be followed by an investigation and trial."

"I should point out the differences in this game. You all have been divided into supernatural and natural talents. Who falls into what category will be denoted in your journals. Should either side completely wipe out the other at some point, the remaining members of the respective side will be allowed to leave. Furthermore, if a blackened succeeds in fooling everyone, they will be allowed to leave with everyone on their respective side," Jibo said.

"Wait, that only encourages people to try and throw investigations if they know who the killer is," Hikyou responded.

The Biologist chuckled. "That is the point: it leaves you all with a few choices. Do you fight for supremacy to survive, refuse to take a side, or try to encourage teamwork and ignore the potential reward? What I wish to see in this game of monster and man is who will embrace their despair in order to survive."

"I apologize for interrupting, sir, but I must say that I find the idea of this Killing Game absurd! We may all be strangers, but I truly believe that no one here has the capacity for such evil! So long as we hold onto hope, and continue to smile and grin no matter what's thrown our way, no one will die here!" Maya proclaimed as Henry let out a tiny roar.

"Alas, I feel as if I should seek penance. I wish to believe no one harbors such ill will, but it's hard to say in such a terrible situation," Remy responded.

A low chuckle escaped the doctor. "It seems you all need to have your eyes opened. Access to the second floor and beyond is currently restricted. Should you have any requests or demands, most of my staff will acquiesce. We will cover the finer details in the morning once you've understood the reality of your situation. In the meantime, I will turn this over to Kuuma and Sebastian." He quickly departed through the door beneath the stairwell.

 ** _"Haha! You heard 'em, buckaroos. Explore your accommodations to your heart's content, but don't get too comfortable. It might be your last night on Earth."_** The boy chuckled into his hand.

"Th-This can't be happening. It's just a bad dream. That's all," Kit chanted under his breath as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Kuuma tilted his head as he eyed the little boy. _**"Oh, a non believer, I see? Let's change that."**_ He chortled before stopping in front of Jizoku. _**"You don't mind helping us with a demonstration now do you?"**_

"Keke! What kind of demonstration are you performing?" The Zombie cackled slightly.

 _ **"You'll see soon enough!"**_ The boy giggled as he reached out with his hands, before grasping the zombie's head.

A few seconds passed before a horrifying crack filled the room.

Jizoku's head had been spun around backwards before he fell to the floor dead.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Colleen shuddered as she raised a hand to cover her mouth in revulsion.

Alejandra raised an eyebrow. "I did _not_ see that coming," she murmured before jotting something down into her journal.

"Nein! What the fuck was that shit?!" The Ultimate Kitsune shuddered

"I-Is he really dead? Th-That wasn't some sort of sick joke?" Alpha stuttered as he raised a finger to his mouth.

"I don't think it's any kind of joke, I can't hear his heartbeat," Akeno responded quietly.

Chase offered a grim expression. "You can say that again. I don't hear a thing, and I'm guessing Arianna can't either."

"What purpose did such barbarism serve?" Hana interrogated as she stared at Kuuma.

He waved a hand dismissively. **_"Sheesh! I was just trying to prove this wasn't some big hoax. Pupupu! I guess what's coming next will make you think twice."_**

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kiyomi asked.

"Yowza. That feels really strange," Jizoku remarked as he slowly rose back to his feet and grabbed his head.

A sickening crunch filled the room as he pivoted his head back around. "Ahhh, there we go. Things are back in their proper places."

"Oh my god. I think I'm going to be sick." Jana shuddered and averted her gaze.

Alexander stroked his chin. "Well, I guess he's called the Ultimate Zombie for a reason. If that had been anyone else..."

 ** _"You'd all be buzzard food!"_** Kuuma interjected, laugh heartily as he grabbed at his sides.

"Do not besmirch my distant brethren with such a notion. You have made your point, boy," the Ultimate Familiar snapped.

Kuuma rolled his eyes. **_"Ugh. All right, I'm tired of dealing with you all. Sebastian, get your ass in here before I have our resident executioner punish you!"_**

At the boy's beckon, a door that lead from the west hall opened.

A tall, muscular man emerged. He had shoulder-length hair that was half-black, half-white, and it even had streaks of grey. His eyes were truly captivating, with the left being blood red and the right a soft orange tint, as well as the soft dusting of an icy blue in both irises. The traditional black and white butler's suit, black tie, white gloves, and sleek black dress shoes he donned were rather dull in comparison.

Sebastian sighed as he bowed his head. "Good evening, everyone. My name is Sebastian Cornelez, the Ultimate Butler. If any of you wish to accompany me, I'll be offering a tour of the Common Area. I will show you the rest of the grounds in the morning."

"Tch. If you think I'm going to just stand here and accept this charade, you've got another thing coming," Hikyou said as he stormed towards the front door.

Kiyomi glanced around the gathered individuals a moment before grabbing a nearby lantern. "That jerk is going to get himself killed acting so recklessly." She proceeded to chase after him.

"Kekeke. Those who split up from the group are always the first to die. That's classic horror movie knowledge." Jizoku chortled with a manic expression on his face.

* * *

 **7:39 P.M Day One**

 **Outside**

 **Courtyard**

The Ultimate Paranormal Investigator followed several strides behind Hikyou with a lantern in her hand.

They had exited the sprawling mansion and now stood in the center of a courtyard. Just a sliver of the moon was visible, offering very little moonlight as a result. Fortunately, old-fashioned lanterns, which casted an eerie, fiery glow, were littered along the path leading from the mansion.

The courtyard contained a large fountain with a Greek-style statue in the center, though much of its surface was covered in moss. The ground itself was formed from uneven cobblestone.

To the east lay a large hedge maze; to the west a large iron gate connected to a wall of stone with several gargoyle statues resting along its length; and to the south was a sprawling forest, to which there was a barely visible pathway.

"Hikyou, wait a moment. You heard what they said: being outside right now is foolish!" Kiyomi exclaimed. "We can't possibly account for what other horrors may reside out here."

The boy paused mid stride before glancing over his shoulder. "Yes, well, that doctor expects us to butcher one another for his amusement. If you had any common sense you'd be running for the hills as well. Don't you understand the stakes in the slightest? You and I won't last a minute against those monsters. If we stay, it will be nothing short of a massacre."

The dark-haired girl frowned. "None of us know each other, so why are you certain that we will devolve into barbarism that quickly?"

"Have you not watched the news or tv at all? This sure as hell isn't the first killing game. People like you are always trying to be hopeful, but when the chips are down people will choose survival over all else. I'd rather take my chances than wait for the inevitable to begin," Hikyou stated.

"Don't you think they have taken precautions? Just because they've allowed us outside doesn't mean we can leave so easily," Kiyomi retorted.

Hikyou shoved his hands into his coat as he stalked off towards the gate that lay several hundred feet away. "I'd prefer to be in control of my life. As small as it might be, there's a chance these nut jobs overlooked something," he grumbled while approaching the gate.

He extended his hand after a moment to push it open, only to stop suddenly when he registered a silhouette on the other side. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up before he found his voice once more.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

The figure inched forward while Kiyomi caught up to Hikyou and raised her lantern. In doing so, the light revealed a teenage girl who was standing in front of a large cemetery. A mausoleum could be seen in the distance.

She had wild, shoulder length light-blue hair; deep green eyes; and looked slightly malnourished. She wore a white t-shirt with a bleed black heart decaled on the front and the word "heartless" was strewn across its surface. She also wore loose, white, multi-pocketed scrub pants and a white cloak that covered almost her entire body from the neck down. The cloak also appeared to have splotches of dried blood and dirt on it.

"Oh! Y-you mean m-me?! Unnnn," the girl said. She twisted her head away for a moment before looking back at the pair. "Umm... Sabishī... Ultimate Undertaker..."

"What the hell are you doing in there? I don't remember seeing you in the mansion," Hikyou quizzed.

Sabishi's neck cracked after she tilted her head in an almost unnatural manner. "I like being around the dead more than the living... People who are alive can hurt you, the dead can't. At least most can't, not as badly as if they were alive..."

Kiyomi's eyes widened marginally. "Wait a moment. Does that mean you're another one of the staff members Doctor Momota mentioned? I expected someone much older."

"Yes, Sabishi would be considered one of those. She tends the graveyard. She has already prepared a place for you all in the mausoleum. She will take good care of you when you're gone." Leaning on her shovel, she offered a timid smile.

"I couldn't care less what your role is. I won't be staying long enough to where any of that matters. Just do us a favor and tell us how to get out of here," Hikyou said.

He took a step forward, clutched the bars of the gate, and stared intently at the girl. "You must know something."

The Ultimate Undertaker awkwardly shifted. "The forest isn't safe, but it's the only way to reach the beach. The beach has a dock and a single small boat, but she will never let you leave."

"Who won't let us leave? Sabishi, who are you talking about?" the Paranormal Investigator asked as she inched closer to the gate.

"It isn't Sabishi's place to say. You'd be better off returning to the mansion, unless you want Sabishi to have work so soon," she responded timidly.

Sabishis offered no other words as she suddenly turned and headed deeper into the cemetery with her shovel thrown over her shoulder.

Kiyomi frowned as she rested a hand on her chin thoughtfully. "I have to wonder if she's entirely human. At the very least, she seems mentally disturbed."

"You can linger on that, or we can get out of here," Hikyou said as he gestured towards the forest.

The raven-haired girl blinked. "We? I thought you were quite content to be a loner."

A sigh escaped the boy. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that I joined the AUP hoping to change my life for the better. Now I just want to put this nonsense behind me. I apologize for being an ass and, admittedly, I don't like the idea of trying to do this on my own."

"Everyone handles stress in different ways. Believe me, I get that. But if we are planning to make a break for it, don't you think we should tell the others? Supernatural or not, they didn't ask to for these specific talents."

"I get that, but the Undertaker made it clear that there's only a single boat that isn't very large. Even if we all made it to the beach, can you imagine what would happen when they realized that there wasn't enough space for all of us? There's a good chance things could turn deadly." Hikyou mused.

Kiyomi's lips pursed together. "You do raise a good point, I suppose. What's your plan then? Sabishi made it clear that someone - or something - is guarding the dock."

He nodded in response. "We'll figure that out when the time comes. If we can get away from this, we can find help and come back to save the others. I'm going regardless, but having some help wouldn't hurt."

"Fine. But for the record, I think this is foolish. I just don't want you to get yourself killed." She sighed.

"Noted. Honestly, I don't really care what your reasons are. Let's just get moving before someone stops us."

The Paranormal Investigator offered a somber nod. "As you wish. Follow me, Hikyou."

Without another word, she turned before holding up her lantern.

They headed towards the entrance of the forest and into the unknown...

* * *

 **7:56 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Common Hall (Lounge)**

The Ultimate Butler let out a low sigh. "Young masters and mistresses, you'll find the Common Hall contains all the guest bedrooms and servant's quarters. Should you require my services late at night, my quarters are also along this same hall."

Sebastian gestured at the large common area that contained a fireplace, a large sofa, several large throws, and tapestries. Several suits of medieval knight armor also lined the walls between the various bedroom doors.

Ariana licked her lips as her tails flicked back and forth excitedly. "Mm and what if I get cold at night? Will you come warm me up?"

Chase eyed the sultry Kitsune with a slightly confused expression. "If you're cold you can have my blanket. It feels like I'm burning up in here," he proposed.

"I believe our vixen has little interests in blankets. Rather, her interests lie in a carnal nature," said Teleios.

The Gyrfalcon landed atop a nearby grandfather clock as he pivoted his head around the room intently.

"What's carnal mean? Is it some sort of food?" Kit asked timidly as he prodded at one of the suits of armor.

A trill of laughter escaped Kitsune. "Minnow, it's not something you should concern yourself with. Now do be careful, lest you hurt yourself."

Without warning, one of the girl's tails whipped out and encircled the boy's waist. She then hoisted him up in an instant, retracted her tail, and placed him on her shoulders.

"Mistress, I will provide you with extra blankets should you find yourself needing them. However, I'm happily married, so you'll have to find any other warmth elsewhere," the Butler responded curtly.

Kitsune smirked. "Oh well, that's too bad. While these aren't ideal arrangements, there's no sense in moping about. I'm sure I'll make do."

The Ultimate Werewolf scratched at his neck before gazing out a nearby window and at the waning moon. "Sebastian, I have question for you. You don't seem to be like that Doctor, or that other strange boy, so what's your deal? Did you volunteer for this program as well?"

A dark look settled on the butler's face. "No. I most certainly did not volunteer for any such thing. I am a former graduate of Hope's Peak. You may say that I was not offered much choice in the matter, not that my personal affairs are your concern. My job is to make this bleak existence as comforting as possible."

"Mister, when are we gonna be able to go home? I really miss my mama and papa." Kitai yawned before rubbing at his eyes.

The Butler's gaze softened as it settled upon Kitai. "I'm afraid I cannot answer that, little master. Though should you get scared, my room is right over there." He pointed at a simple oak door. It was far less ornate than the other bedroom doors.

"O-Okay," the boy said with a downcast expression as he pressed his cheek against Ariana's shoulder.

"Fear not, child of Poseidon! For I, Teleios, King of Raptors, shall not let anything wretched befall you."

The large Gyrfalcon fluttered down and landed on a small end table.

"So long as we're stuck like this, you're all part of my pack. That goes double for me, kid!" Chase proclaimed as he offered the boy a thumbs up.

Ariana shivered slightly. "Mm all this machismo is really getting me excited. If anyone wants t-" She was abruptly cut off by Sebastian bopping her on the nose with a feather duster.

"Mistress, please behave yourself, or else I will start spraying you with water."

Ariana crinkled her nose. "I am NOT a cat in heat! I am a Kitsune, a beautiful creature that originates from Japanese folklore, a truly majestic being, not some domesticated animal."

"You're really pretty like a kitty though," Kitai said.

The little boy reached up and hesitantly stroked one of her ears, causing her tails to twitch wildly as she let out a low hum.

"BAHAHA! Something tells me those comparisons aren't going away any time soon!" Chased howled in laughter.

"Nein! I can't help it, so shut it, dog breath!"

Ariana shot Chase a mild scowl as her tails continued to twitch.

The Ultimate Familiar shook his head. "If you are quite done making fools of yourself, I believe Sebastian still has a tour to finish."

"Yes, and since so few of you decided to join me, I'll likely be giving this tour several times," the butler groused. "Now if you'll come with me, I'll show each of you where you'll be staying."

* * *

 **8:12 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Sanctuary**

Situated along the north hallway of the first floor was a large cathedral-styled room filled with multiple forms of religious paraphernalia - including shrines, and even texts from various religions.

Several statues, each depicting different prominent icons could also be seen scattered across the room.

"So why do you think they gave us these gifts and want us to kill each other? That seems like a waste of effort," the Ultimate Spirit Channel mused. "I mean, I always wanted to continue my family's tradition of channeling spirits, but not at this cost. I can't believe this isn't some sort of nightmare."

Remy shook his head before pulling down his brimmed hat. "Yes, we're amidst some rather… unholy creatures, but I suppose they're our peers and should be treated as such... Huh, schools aren't usually like this, are they? I mean, this is my first time attending one, though I suppose this is far from an educational environment."

"No, it certainly isn't a damn school. Excuse me for saying this in your presence, Remy, but I don't care who the bastard is that started this sick game. When I get my hands on them, I'm going to make sure their kind can't hurt anyone else. They're likely the same sort that began the tragedy in the first place," Samuel uttered.

Hana frowned slightly as she toyed with her ceremonial beads. "So you think the AUP lured us into this _just_ to start another killing game?"

"I-I think that's very likely," a small voice squeaked behind them.

Alpha offered a timid expression as he wringed his webbed hands nervously. "I-I hope you don't mind, but I didn't want to be alone in this place. If you want me leave, though, I'd understand."

"Dude, relax. You may be different, but you're still one of the Lord's many creations just as the heavens and Earth are. And even though you may not be from this world, you're certainly no evil creature by my reckoning," the Exorcist opined.

Samuel warily eyed the diminutive alien. "To be honest, I'm not sure which I find more unsettling: the idea of the supernatural, or the idea of extraterrestrials? What's your story though? Can't imagine you volunteered for this."

"My home… I-I can't remember much, but it is a very long way from here, a few light years at least. It is known as Planet 8967B. It is heavily composed of water, with just the right balance of necessary elements to ensure the ex-existence of life. I… c-came with my sister. We landed on your moon, but she d-disappeared several months ago. I don't remember much after that, but I do miss her terribly," Alpha responded in a somber manner.

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry," Hana said as she offered the boy a sympathetic look. "I hope we all weather this and are reunited with our families without spilling any blood."

Remy nodded in agreement. "I'll do everything I can to ensure that motive isn't fulfilled. For starters, I'd like to consecrate these grounds. If my understanding is correct, I could probably prevent anything supernatural from entering this room."

Samuel quirked a brow and asked, "You don't think that'll cause more tension?"

"It could, but right now making sure we all survive till tomorrow is my priority. We can figure out our next step after that, dude," the short boy responded.

"Ohhh, that sounds like fun! I wanna help too! Can I? Can I, pleeeeaseee?" a voice asked from the doorway of the sanctuary.

There, leaning against the entranceway, was a very loud and striking teenage girl. Her style could most definitely be described as Gyaru. She had two-toned hair, the top layer being a light blond and the bottom a pastel pink, that was pulled into a high ponytail with a few side bangs hanging loose on the left side with. Her eyes were gold and her skin extremely tanned with white eyeshadow. That continued around her eyes in the form of dots along her face. She also had on heavy eyeliner and mascara.

The girl herself was quite slim and petite with very little muscle definition. She wore an oversized, pink and white sleeveless hooded jacket with a gold zipper and plaid lining over a white, short-sleeved button-down shirt with gold accents tucked into a tan skirt. In addition, she sported white thigh-high socks, pastel pink sneakers with gold laces, and a pair of dark pink leg warmers worn over top. A dark pink, white, and gold ribbon had been used to tie back her ponytail; a plethora of colorful bracelets and scrunches adorned both of her arms; and finally, a pastel pink tie with gold and white accents hung around her neck.

Alpha let out a squeak before abruptly turning around. "W-Wha?! A-Are you not from this world either?"

"Hehehe! Nopers! I'm most certainly from this world! I am the one, the only, Shiro Hayashi!" she exclaimed before offering a peace sign.

"So you're not another student?" Hana asked softly with a puzzled expression.

Remy shook his head. "I very much doubt it. Doctor Momota was quite clear that all of us present were the only students in this twisted game."

"That dual-toned kid was pretty young too, so she must be one of the staff members. It wouldn't be the first time I've seen children do horrible things," the Hunter surmised.

"Surprise! Aww, you all are so lucky to have me helping as the Ultimate Executioner! Now hurry up and kill kill kill! Then I can work my magic!" Shiro chanted with a smile.

Alpha let out a small squeak before backpedaling and hiding Hana. "W-Wait, did you say executioner?"

"You got it, starboy! Anyone who fails to get away with murder will be handed over to me for punishment. Don't worry though, I have an eye for detail. I have only the best planned for all of you!" the Executioner exclaimed.

"Lord have mercy. How can you speak so casually of such things? Do you have no decency in your soul?" Remy asked.

The girl twirled on her feet a moment before sticking out her tongue. "Aww, don't be such a stick in the mud. My executions are works of art. Doesn't everyone want to go out with a bang?"

"I'd suggest you leave us be. We want nothing to do with this game," Samuel hissed.

"Fine, be a bunch of buzzkills." Shiro huffed. "You should know the only things guaranteed in life are death and despair," she said before sniffing the air, "and I can smell both on the horizon. If any of you change your mind, let me know. I'd be happy to help you plan a murder!" She waved. "Ciao for now!"

The girl didn't utter another word as she skipped out of the room with a smile plastered on her face.

Conversely, a troubled expression settled on the Exorcist's face. "It may be that man is just as much a threat as monster in this game. If the rest of the staff is anything like her, we should be on our guard."

* * *

 **8:27 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **East Hallway**

"Ungh if I don't get something to drink, I'm going to die of thirst," Akeno whined childishly.

The crimson-haired beauty batted her eyelashes as she stared between the Ultimate Sorcerer and Djinn. "What do you say to just a little nibble? Nothing too much. I'm really starving right now," the Vampire admitted with a glint of hunger in her vibrant purple eyes.

"Beautiful, feel free to use me as your heart pleases. I don't mind even mind bearing another scar if it sates your appetite," Alexander responded. A playful look settled on his face as he offered her a smoldering look.

"Babe, while that is kind of you to offer, we don't really know just how greedy she might get once her mouth attached your neck," Jana interjected. The voluptuous blue skinned girl gently traced the boy's shoulder with a single hand. "There's no need to be as reckless as Hikyou and Kiyomi."

The Ultimate Vampire huffed. "I'll be a good girl I promise! Bleh I'm just so thirsty. Hey you're like a genie right? Can't you just create me a nice glass of warm blood?"

Jana shook her head softly. "Darling I'm afraid that I haven't the slightest idea of how all of my new assets work. However there is no need to fret. According to the map provided in our journals, there should be a clinic not far from here. There's a chance they might have blood on hand."

"Speak of the devil," The Sorcerer remarked as he gestured at a white door along the hall. A medical symbol was emblazoned upon the surface, which was illuminated by nearby a candlestick.

The Vampire sniffed the air before a look of glee filled her eyes. "Mm I smell something sweet and delicious!" she exclaimed.

Akeno moved with an inhuman speed towards the door, before grasping the doorknob. A shattering sound filled the hall as she tried to open the door, before she proceeded to rip the entire door off it's frame.

"Oops. I think I really overdid it you guys," she remarked as she turned to regard the pair with the door still held up in her other hand.

"That is why I was concerned by her getting ahold of you. I'm not sure we'd have the strength to stop her," Jana remarked in a stupefied manner.

Alexander rubbed a hand down the scarred side of his face. "Your concern is duly noted, darling. Clearly she doesn't know what she's capable of either."

"Great. A bunch of assholes are here to not only bother me, but also to destroy shit," a masculine voice remarked.

A moment elapsed before a young man stepped out of the now door-less clinic with an annoyed expression. He had shaggy silver hair that was wild, unkempt, and reached the back of his neck. A few chin-length bangs framed his face. There was a blue skull hair clip pinned against a long strand of hair. He had two gold earrings on his left ear.

The man had dark bags beneath his red eyes. He had a long scar stretching from his left cheek and ending next to his ear. The man himself was tall, quite fit, and appeared to be in his late teens or early twenties. He wore a lab coat, though the sleeves were torn off at the elbow. Beneath his coat he had a black sleeveless undershirt with a fractured pink heart on the center of it. He sported ripped, dark blue jeans, with a black belt and a golden belt buckle. He had grey combat boots with silver along the toes. Dark red headphones rested around his neck

"Sorry about the door. I guess I don't know my own strength," Akeno said.

She offered a sheepish smile as she released the door, causing it to tilt and lean against the wall.

"Whatever kid. I won't be the one fixing it anyways. That useless butler can deal with it. Do you idiots want something? Because if not, I have work to do." The man said as he folded his arms across his chest.

The Ultimate Djinn offered a playful smirk. "Aw but won't you please help us? We're just trying to gather our bearings, can't you possibly tell us how to get away from this accursed place? We'd be ever so grateful."

"Fraid your charms aren't going to work on me. Nice try though," the man uttered in a sarcastic manner.

Alexander cleared his throat as pressed a hand against his chest. "Perhaps we've gotten off on the wrong foot. We're merely perturbed by awakening in such a strange place. Many of us feel we were given unwanted talents and thrown into this killing game. I'm assuming you're one of the staff members. Do you think you could tell us more about this place and precisely who you are?"

"So the killing game has begun huh? Well, at least I'll have less of you jerks to deal with. But count me out of getting involved in your little game. As for who I am. My name is Syd Sabrer. I'm known as the Ultimate Surgeon. You could say that I am an alum of Hope's Peak. I don't have a lot of time to mess with you punks, cause some of us had to work hard to earn our titles!" He spat the last part as he began to turn away.

"Wait. Please I'm so thirsty. My throat is getting really dry," Akeno whined as she clutched the back of the man's coat.

Much to his frustration Syd was unable to pull free of her grasp. "Fine I'll get you a damn blood pack, but unless you're thirsty or someone is about to die stay out of my damn lab."

Jana offered a slightly irritated look as she rested a hand on her wide hips. "With pleasure. We wouldn't wish to bother you," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Tch it's far too late for that," Syd scoffed as the Vampire finally loosened her hold and he slipped back into his clinic.

 _"Fufufu soon I will rule the night once more! It all smells so sweet to me!"_ Akeno said in a sing song voice as she twirled her cape back and forth.

Alexander raised a hand as a ball of fire radiated within his palm casting a warm glow, illuminating the dimly lit lab that lay beyond. Various cabinets, operating tables, and strange looking chambers could be seen dispersed throughout the lab. "Quite an enigma we have on our hands, though at least we've solved the issue of sating her thirst."

The Djinn eyed the fire in the boy's hand with curiosity. "Yes we solved one problem. Though alas it pales in comparison to escaping this game. Perhaps we should have followed Hikyou and Kiyomi."

"Those fools will either be dead before daybreak or back here. Hopefully they will make it back before curfew. Otherwise I'll be tending to their corpses, before letting the grave keeper do her job," Syd said as he returned carrying a blood pack with a straw sticking out of it.

Akeno greedily took the pack from the man, before suckling the straw. A sigh of bliss escaped her lips as she quickly began draining the contents.

"Just what resides out there anyways?" Alexander asked as he quirked a single brow.

A faint smirk spread across the Surgeon's face. "Let's just say that there were others not unlike you all. Not all of the experiments of the AUP had the same level of success."

* * *

 **8:37 P.M Day One**

 **Outside**

 **Forest**

"This is ridiculous. Just how long have we been walking?" Hikyou wheezed.

He paused a moment as he leaned against a tree for support.

Kiyomi shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure. I don't have my phone,watch, or any way beyond the moon of telling time. If I had to guess though, I'd say it's been close to an hour."

"That's just great. We don't even know where here is. All I know is there's a bell tower somewhere in these woods. It was the first thing I heard when I awoke. And this forest is so damn dark and thick. I can't see more than a few feet in front of my face," he muttered.

"It's truly strange, is it not? I feel as if this lantern should cast more light, and yet it seems the shadows have stifled almost all natural lighting. Perhaps the supernatural is not simply limited to our peers," the girl mused as she began to press forward once more.

Hikyou eyed Kiyomi as he continued to follow her through the thick underbrush. "Let me ask you something. You're from that famous family, right? Samuel mentioned it earlier. Aren't you all famous for being detectives or something?"

The girl in front of him paused as her lips pressed into a tight line. "I never showed any affinity for detective work, at least not compared to the rest of my family. My father and I were essentially cast out from the Kirigiri family. After an encounter with the paranormal as a child, I've always desired to shed light on the unknown. The possibilities of what lie beyond are so fascinating to me. I suppose this is irony at its greatest."

"I suppose so," the boy whispered. "So, I take it you're directly related to the girl in the first killing game? What was her name?"

"Kyoko, and she's my cousin. Our fathers are brothers, though neither of us have met. I hope that, perhaps one day, that could be remedied; I don't have any other family left now. The AUP was very much a choice I made out of desperation."

The boy nodded. "I can certainly sympathize. I came from a miserable family, and I so desperately wanted to be something to prove my worth."

"Well, don't despair, Hikyou. If we can succeed in your plan, you'll be a hero. I believe that is no small feat," Kiyomi said with a reassuring smile.

"Heh, that requires us to escape this accursed forest. I can't help but feel as if something is watching us. I can feel the hair on my arm standing on end."

Kiyomi blinked. "That is typically a sign of sensitivity to spirits. I wish I had time to do an EMF reading right now."

"EMF?"

"It stands for electromagnetic fields. Paranormal investigators tend to use devices to detect distortions or spikes. It is believed that such readings are signs of spirits or demons," Kiyomi explained.

A dry chuckle escaped the boy. "I can't believe how calm you can be about all of this. You're an interesting person, Kiyomi. Although I'm not sure if you're brave or foolish."

"Then it would seem I inherited at least one trait from my family."

* * *

 **8:50 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Grand Library**

In the North Hallway, near the Sanctuary, lay a huge library with multiple levels that were only accessible through by use of stairs.

"Speaking of books, have you read any of Toko Fukawa's? You simply must when you have the chance! She writes the best romance novels; she's probably my favorite author! Such a shame she died, of course… but still, her works will live on in the hearts of all her fans!" Maya proclaimed.

Her dragon, Henry, snorted a small flame into the air, as if to emphasize her words.

"I don't mean to brag, but I consider myself a bit of an amateur writer! Unfortunately, I never did get anything published in the outside world. I tried my best, but writing can be a hard industry to break into, especially when so much trash and drivel in the shape of the light novel industry is there. But I'm confident I'll make it someday! And with Henry at my side now, I'm sure he'll be the right kind of muse I need to write the next great Japanese novel!"

"I'm afraid I don't enjoy such tripe. Her work was nothing more than baseless smut. How such a dime store novelist became famous is beyond me." Alejandra sighed. "As for your own aspirations, don't get ahead of yourself. The literary world is filled with failed aspirations, which is why Toko Fukawa frustrated me with her trash."

"Tr-Trash?! It's pure romance brought to life! You just have to give it another chance," the Dragon Tamer countered.

The Horror Writer shook her head. "I would sooner pluck out my own eyes. The experience would be equally painful."

"Would you two stop bickering for one damn minute? We're supposed to be exploring this god forsaken place, right?" Colleen groused as she adjusted her scarf.

"Hehe, sorry. I kind of got caught up in the moment," Maya admitted with a sheepish expression as they stepped through the archway leading into the library.

"A library of this scale? Interesting. I can already tell this is where you all can find me, more often than not," Alejandra said in a low voice.

"If you filthy humans are insistent on defiling my domain, you will at least show the courtesy of silence. Otherwise, neither I nor my friends will show you any mercy," a voiced boomed.

In the center of the first floor rested a large reinforced desk, and behind it sat a very tall figure. For all intents and purposes, it appeared to be a humanoid dragon, though she appeared far more dragon than human. Her form itself was quite svelte, curvy, and with noticeable muscles as well. She boasted silver scales and large majestic dragon wings; large humanoid breasts that were covered by soft scales; had the head of a dragon adjourned with two curved horns, rigid protrusions along the jawline, razor sharp teeth, and a long, pointed tongue. She retained hands and feet,with talon-like claws on three fingers and a thumb on each hand, plus she had a strong slightly bulky tail accompanied with spiky protrusions.

The dragon wore regal gem-linked armor, comparable to chain-mail, that covered all of her body, besides the arms, and it cut off diagonally a fourth of the way down her thighs. It had a web-like design, that left many parts of her scales exposed, most notably the stomach and lower back, which both had a diamond like window. The armor did offer some cleavage. Hanging jewelry that created an impractical skirt of sorts, that only reached her knees. She also had gem-linked sleeves, that only covered her wrists, and just past her elbows. Much like the armor, it had a similar web-like design.

A gilded necklace with a golden wyvern spreading its wings rested around her scaly neck.

"My, this will make for a great novel, indeed. Although I'm not sure if it'll purely be horror," Alejandra said as she stared at the strange looking humanoid.

"Just what in the world are you? A dragon like that thing?" Colleen asked, pointing at the dragon on Maya's shoulder.

"You dare to compare me and that little thing?!" the female offered a deafening roar. "I am Xolzrucronth, the Ultimate Dragonologist, as you should know."

"Xolzruconth," Maya repeated slightly butchering the pronunciation in the process.

"If the name's too much for your feeble human mind to handle, then just call me by my real name: Saino Terazawa. I am now the librarian and caretaker of this collection of knowledge."

The Ultimate Dullahan shook her head slightly. "Dragonologist? What does that even mean? Short of some science experiment, surely nothing like that existed naturally."

"Just because you haven't seen mythical creatures doesn't mean they do not exist. In fact, they may be among us at all times. If you think all of these beings, including yourself, are merely a product of science, you're even more foolish than I thought. As for dragons, most heroic tales such as the classic knight-slaying-the-dragon are unrealistic. Not because dragons don't exist, but because no human could actually slay one wearing nothing but a tin can and with a steel sword and shield in hand," Saino stated matter-of-factly.

Henry offered a hiss as he puffed fire into the air.

"You've allowed your potential to be stifled by this plump human. What a waste," Saino scoffed.

Maya set her jaw as she jabbed a finger at the Dragonologist. "Don't underestimate me or Henry. One day he's going to be bigger than this mansion, and then you'll feel really bad for saying such a cruel thing."

A throaty chuckle escaped the dragon as she drummed her claws along her desk. "Well, we shall see, won't we? Now if you're not here to read, begone! You interrupted an important meeting with my friends."

"Friends? But there's no one else here," Alejandra said with a deadpan expression.

"Just because you cannot see something doesn't mean it does not exist, a virtue you'd all be wise to learn. But I have little faith in that happening," Saino grumbled.

"Bloody hell just what does that mean? Can you stop speaking in riddles?" Collen asked irritably.

The Ultimate Dragonologist snorted. "Your feeble minds couldn't handle the truth. Now begone. You've wasted enough of my time."

* * *

 **9:29 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Gallery**

Along the south hall, near the foyer, rested a large gallery that seemed to double as a museum. There were countless works of art, however, it was not the statues, vases, tapestries, or other relics that were striking.

No. What truly captured one's focus were the life-sized paintings strewn about the gallery,

each depicting different individuals and some form of gruesome death. No one painting looked the same, yet they were all filled to the brim with anguish and despair and elicited those very feelings.

One in particular showed three humanoids covered in wax and sitting with horrified expressions.

What's more, dozens of the horrifyingly realistic paintings filled the hallway, and yet plenty of open space remained throughout the corridor.

"Oh, wow. This room in particular reeks of death and sadness. Khehe. Tragedy is soaked into the very existence of this mansion, and so many lost souls. Must suck to be lost to the world like them," Jizoku murmured as he brushed his fingertips along a painting that depicted a girl being sawed alive.

The Ultimate Succubus shivered slightly as a sense of heaviness seemed to fill the air. "Why the hell would anyone paint something like this?"

"Heh, who can possibly say?" the Ultimate Zombie said with a slightly unsettling grin. "Jizoku has to wonder why you would choose to venture with him, he sees how everyone looks at him. Do you not feel revulsion as well?"

Nozomi sighed as the end of her tail twitched slightly. "Honestly? You creep the shit out of me. But at least you're one of the few who doesn't stare at me like a piece of meat."

The boy brushed his dreadlocks out of his face. "Ah, so you don't appreciate the extra attention. Yes, that would be unfortunate in your situation. Kekeke. Especially since you didn't volunteer for this. It makes this one wonder why you would have been targeted."

"Other than my brother being targeted for one of these games, I couldn't possibly guess," she said with a brief shrug.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a small cough.

There, standing several feet away, was a young teenage girl with waist-length platinum blond hair - half of which was held up by a green ribbon while the other half was left alone - that also contained several blue streaks. She had fair skin, violet eyes, and an hourglass figure with bandages and long sleeves covering her right arm. She wore a long-sleeved pale green shirt that had a few paint splotches across the front of it, as well as the apron she wore. Beneath it, she had grey trousers and matching shoes.

"U-Um, good evening. I'm sorry if I disturbed either of you. Are you enjoying my gallery?" She offered the pair a shy smile.

"Are you serious? This is fucking disgusting! What kind of person draws people suffering like this?" Nozomi snapped.

Jizoku fiddled with one of his dreads. "Fuhu. Someone who captures life in its most raw unforgiving form, that's who. When I die, I simply reanimate, but these are the last moments of their lives. You can feel that radiating from the canvas."

"S-So someone actually does understand," the girl said with a slightly relieved expression. "I was troubled at first, but I could feel their very essence when I captured these moments. I've immortalized every death from the various killing games in this gallery so that they're never lost."

"My god. There're so many of them," Nozomi whispered. "Who the hell are you, anyways?"

"My name's Mackenzie Alaester, but you can call me Kenzie. Nice to meet you both."

Mackenzie paused as if she expected responses, but none came.

"I am the curator of this gallery, but I am known as the Ultimate Painter. Should either of you expire, I will make sure your legacy lives on," she said with a warm smile.

Nozomi allowed her tail to loosen as she flicked it back and forth in annoyance. "Go fuck yourself. I might be the bitch with wings, horns, and a tail, but you're the real monster!"

The Painter hung her head and muttered, "I-I suppose not everyone appreciates my art in the same way,"

Jizoku chuckled dryly. "Kekeke. Well, you know what they say; a picture is worth a thousand words."

* * *

 **9:51 P.M Day One**

 **Outside**

 **Beach**

"Hikyou! I can smell salt, and I think I can hear waves in the distance. We must be close to the ocean," Kiyomi said as a look of relief swept over her face.

A rare smile graced the boy's normally sour expression. "Finally. We have to be close, then. We're going to get out of this nightmare and shut this shit down."

The Paranormal Investigator offered a weak nod and held out her lantern as the dark forest finally gave way to sand.

Before them rested an expansive beach with waves crashing against the shoreline. The sliver of the moon cast a soft glow across the white sand.

Several hundred feet away rested a small dock, where a small motor boat could be seen. A small rundown shack also resided along the dock.

Hikyou took a steadying breath before nodding at Kiyomi. "The AUP can kiss our asses. Come on, let's get out of here."

"Are you sure about this? Will the others really be all right if we leave?" she asked.

"They'll be fine. Once we get to safety we can alert the authorities or the Future Foundation. I'm sure someone will be crawling over this place in no time."

Kiyomi offered a weak smile as she set her lantern down on the sand. "As much as I wish to investigate the paranormal, it is under far different circumstances. Let's do this."

"Glad to hear that. Let's just hope the damn boat starts." Hikyou chuckled lightly.

The pair took off in a sprint towards the dock.

Several moments elapsed as they jogged down the derelict dock before Hikyou's foot went through a plank. He screamed as he felt himself plummet towards the water, but his weight seemed to stop in place mere nanoseconds.

"Of all the times to be a klutz."

Hikyou looked up. Kiyomi had grabbed him by his forearm and, with superhuman strength, managed to catch him with just one hand.

"You chose a wretched time to have bad luck." She sighed.

He returned a look of embarrassment. "It's not my fault! It's all the damn AUP's doing."

With some effort, Kiyomi helped him out of his precarious situation and back onto the dock. "So that's what it is? Your talent is some sort of misfortune? Is that why you reacted the way you did?"

Hikyou stood up and sighed before brushing his jacket off. "Of all the talents in the world, I received the title of Ultimate Loser. I should be excited to finally have a talent, but what use is one such as that? It's a curse; everything I do is doomed to fail."

Kiyomi shook her head. "We were people before we had talents, Hikyou. They may be a part of us now, but they don't have to define us. So stop moping, and let's see if our fortunes improve from here on out."

Hikyou began moving down the dock once more. "Hn. Well, we're at rock bottom, so what do we have to lose?"

"Let's not jinx ourselves just yet, all right?"

"Fair enough. It's time for the moment of truth." Hikyou breathed as he peered into the small motor boat. "Finally. Looks like there's fuel in there, but that's only half the battle."

The Paranormal Investigator nodded as she slid into the single passenger seat. "Okay. Give it a shot."

He slid into the driver's seat before leaning back to grasp the starter. "Here goes nothing."

With a pull, the motor roared to life and a pair of smiles immediately followed.

"Holy shit! It's actually working!" Hikyou began to laugh almost hysterically.

Kiyomi continued to offer a trace of a smile. "Then let's put it to work. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can put a stop to all of this."

Hikyou nodded. "You don't have to tell me twice."

The boat lurched forward a few feet before suddenly coming to a halt. The motor whined as the boat itself shuddered.

"Wait, what's happening? I don't see anything in front of us, so what's stopping the boat?" Kiyomi asked with a bewildered expression.

"I-I don't know. It's just not fucking moving. It's like we're caught on something."

The motor let out one last whining sound before promptly dying.

"Goddammit, I must have flooded the motor. Fuck! If there are oars in the damn shack we'll just use those. We can't stay here," Hikyou said as he clenched his jaw.

Kiyomi bolted several feet backwards and nearly fell out of the boat as a large, clawed hand appeared at the front of it. Her jaw dropped. "Hikyou... we're not alone. Not by a long shot," she said with her eyes wide open.

A second claw latched onto the boat. The scaly creature pulled itself out of the water. Thick, green-plated scales covered all six feet of its feminine body. It was hairless, had gills on its neck, fins rested on the back of its head, and there was webbing between its toes and fingers.

Its piecing pale green eyes bore into the pair.

Hikyou backed away and felt his arms tremoring. "W-What the fuck is that thing?!"

The creature sucked in a hiss. "You should have heeded the warning: leaving this game is forbidden. Consider this your final warning. Try to escape again, and I will spill your blood without mercy."

A look of recognition dawned on Kiyomi. "Y-You! You're the one we were warned about. Just what are you?"

The monster raked its claws down the bottom of the boat, causing water to rush up and flood it. "By night, I am the Ultimate Gillanoid; by day, my name is Brooke Douglas. Like you, I craved talent, and now this is my purpose in life." The creature flashed its razor sharp teeth before disappearing back into the waves.

"Dammit, we were so fucking close! Maybe we can still do something!" Hikyou screamed as he desperately tried to stem the leak.

Kiyomi grabbed his jacket and shook him. "Hikyou, it's a lost cause! We need to get back to shore before she decides to make good on her threat!"

He clenched his teeth together. "Y-You're right. Let's go."

In the distance a bell tower began to toll once more, signifying the onset of the curfew.

"Looks like getting back to shore will only be half the battle. We're going to be stuck outside tonight. Let us hope we can survive the horrors of this island," Kiyomi said before lunging off the boat.

Hikyou stared out at the endless sea that lay in the distance. As the water rushed in, he was also met with a far different sensation. He could feel despair creeping in.

Try as he had to avoid it, there would be no escaping this killing game...

* * *

 **18 Participants Remain / 9 Staff Members Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* Phew that was a bugger to finish.**

 **I'd like to take a moment to again thank BouncingFish and El Torro. These guys have been helping me as betas, and I can't thank them enough. Seriously guys thank you! I appreciate everything you do!**

 **Also if you haven't please check out El Torro's new fic, The Lone Hope/ Also UltimateGaymer has an amazing talent swap fic called Danganronpa Killing Paradise, and then there's The Celestial Sky Dragon who has a new fic in his series called** **Morning Hope Academy's New Semester of Killing** **its a partial syoc along with members of V3. Please check it out, It's going to be an awesome fic!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Fee5H**

 _Well you know me man. I get excited, and just can't help myself mwehehe._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _It was just a simple mistake on my part. Believe it or not after writing well over a million words in this AU series, I forget details at times. It's been fixed though, but thank you for bringing it to my attention!_

 **SootyThunder**

 _Well I'm really hoping this chapter does a lot to give you all more of the full cast and setting. I put a lot of thought into it hehe._

 **Magus1108**

 _I had to brainstorm how to introduce the staff members without becoming just a repetitive series of introductions. I was pretty happy about using the various split up groups as a way to introduce everyone._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Dude you know how I can be. I just go so excited, that I jump the gun at times haha._

 **Blazerxz**

 _Yeah the initial chapter was my way of getting the whole group together, but it is a relief to split them into smaller groups so I can spend more time with each of them._

 **StoryProducer214**

 _Uhhh I have to disagree completely. Sure she's fascinating by the paranormal, but I don't think she's had a ton of personal experiences yet. At least not with a talking bird LOL_

 **Superguy559**

It was just a simple mistake on my part. Believe it or not after writing well over a million words in this AU series, I forget details at times haha. It's been fixed though, but I appreciate having it brought to my attention!

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Thanks I caught that and fixed it!_

 **Raz The Giant**

 _Haha technically I've already killed him! You all heard it here. First confirmed death!_

 **TJMike**

 _I love having her be able to discuss how she views her genre versus Fukawa's books for example._

 **Hail2U**

 _Yeah I had to get the hard chapter over with, but having a chance to split the groups really helps me spend more time with everyone individually._

 **doomqwer**

 _Oh if you only knew! Junko would be proud of me._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Halloween has come early! I know that's a shocker ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

 **PettyPunk**

 _You win a prize! Because you called the talent!_

 **DanganMachin**

 _I like my inside humor mwhehe._

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 _She had had me in stitches with almost every line of dialogue. I'm definitely enjoying your foxy girl haha._

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _No it's not an alternate timeline. I'm just a dummy and forgot a key detail. I've since then fixed that opening scene so that it doesn't create a plot hole the size of a whale._

 **KingofHope**

 _Haha I wish I had done something that clever, but no I just goofed and forgot a detail of A New Hope. I've fixed the intro though to avoid that plot hole :P_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Gosh that would be creepy as fuck. I don't know why, but Japanese horror really creeps me the hell out! =(_


	4. Chapter 3: Aberration

**Chapter 3: Aberration**

 **10:12 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Sanctuary**

Alpha sat on one of the pews with a curious look on his face. "Mister Remy, do you think this strange circle you've drawn will work?"

"Dude, I have no idea. I don't know how to explain it, but I have information in my head that I didn't have before all of this. It's like I know things I shouldn't know," the Exorcist admitted as he loosened his collar. "I do know that, considering our situation, I feel more safe here than anywhere else."

The Ultimate Spirit Channeler took a steadying breath. She sat cross-legged near a large altar. "Don't you think we were a little quick to assume the worst about the others? Monsters or not, they are as much victims of the situation as we are."

Samuel shook his head as he lightly paced back and forth. "Whether that's true or not, most of them undoubtedly possess a physical advantage if it comes to bloodshed. You saw how Jizoku got back up after having his neck snapped. If one of them does wish to spill blood, then they will undoubtedly either go after the kid or whomever is the most vulnerable. Staying in a larger group, though, affords us some security."

"I really hope nothing happens tonight. I don't know any of you that well, but I don't want to see anyone harmed," the alien murmured.

Rembrandt made a sign for a cross over his chest before responding. "We must put our faith in the Almighty. We must believe that, through Him, we will find salvation from this tribulation."

"The time since the tragedy has certainly been a test for everyone's faith. Though I do hope there is a plan. It's one of the things that keeps me going." Samuel said in a stern manner. "Perhaps God will deliver us from this nightmare. However, I don't think we should blindly hope for that. Should we make it till sunrise, I suggest we investigate the island."

Hana's shoulders slumped a moment as her body began to writhe slowly. Several nearby candles suddenly fizzled out, causing the room's lighting to dim considerably.

"Miss Sugimoto, are you all right?" Remy asked as he adjusted his hat.

Suddenly, the girl's head snapped up as her eyes shifted to a light blue tint. As she spoke, her voice even sounded higher, though it held a strange timber to it. "Angie is doing great! Praise be to Atua for letting her visit this world once more."

"What in the world is she going on about?" Samuel asked with a slightly disconcerted expression. He slowly rested a hand on his combat knife.

"She's channeling someone else. This isn't Hana right now, but someone named Angie Yonaga," Alpha responded as the appendages on his head glowed ever so slightly. "Th-Though, I think she's already deceased. Her presence is strange."

The Ultimate Exorcist suddenly stood up before grasping at his Bible. "I will only ask you once to relinquish Miss Sugimoto's body, spirit."

The possessed girl tapped at her chin. "Oh, there's no need to get upset. Angie is merely using Hana to speak to you all. She is the one who bridged the gap. Her power is far stronger than any circle of salt."

"Angie Yonaga," Samuel whispered to himself as his brow furrowed. "Weren't you a student of Hope's Peak?"

"Oh yes. Angie and many others were involved in the first killing game. In life, Angie wanted to help people, but she was naïve. She did horrible things in the name of Atua."

"You killed someone? No, you killed three people!" Alpha exclaimed with a horrified expression.

Remy offered a hard look at the possessed girl. "For someone who spouts the words of a holy figure, your hands seem to be covered in a lot of blood."

Hana's head tilted to the side slightly. "Angie will never be able to make right what she has done. The killing game changes people. If you're not careful, it will do the same to all of you."

The Ultimate Hunter frowned. "How did you get here? I don't know where we are, but I'm pretty sure the first game took place in the heart of Tokyo."

The possessed Channeler raised her arms. "We're all here. Everyone who was involved in these games. Many of us had passed on, but something brought us to this place. Our souls cannot find peace. At this rate, we may never move on."

"Wait a moment. You're saying that all those who died in the previous games are in this mansion? What kind of devilry could have caused such a result?" Remy asked.

"Angie does not know. It is time for her to depart. This exacts a toll on Hana's body, and Angie does not wish to cause any more harm than she did in life."

As soon as the words left the girl's mouth, Hana's body went limp once more.

"Miss Sugimoto? Are you all right? Do you feel ill?" the Exorcist asked as he knelt next to her before gingerly shaking her shoulder.

A few seconds elapsed before the girl weakly lifted her chin. Her eyes had returned to their natural tint, though a bead of sweat had settled on her forehead. "I believe I'm well, but I feel completely exhausted. Did the spirit offer anything useful?"

"So you don't remember anything?" Alpha asked curiously.

Hana shook her head in response. "No, I just remember her reaching out to me and asking permission to use my body."

"Well, it seems like you've got quite the gift, though you're not the only one. Turns out this mansion is likely brimming with spirits. Alpha, how did you know so much about the spirit?" Samuel asked as he eyed the alien intently.

"O-Oh, that? Well, I can sort of read minds. I promise I would never invade your privacy, but I feared for Hana's safety when she was acting differently."

Remy took a relieved breath as he took off his hat. "If nothing else, this experience has given me something to aspire to. These souls deserve to move on. I have to believe that is what the Lord would wish for me to do."

"We'll do it together, somehow. No one should be forced to remain captive in this place, spirit or otherwise," Hana agreed.

Samuel shook his head. "That sounds nice and all on paper but, as I see it, we can't even save ourselves, let alone the dead. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. For now, we should just focus on making it till sunrise."

* * *

 **11:30 P.M Day One**

 **First Floor**

 **Grand Library**

The Ultimate Dragon offered a baleful look as she towered over the Ultimate Djinn. "Did I not make myself clear? If you pester me, I will tear apart that pretty blue skin with my claws."

Jana smiled politely as she sat with a book propped against her chest. "You made yourself quite clear, but you are the Librarian, are you not? I've come seeking knowledge, so I assumed you would have no qualms with helping me."

Saino extended one of her long limbs before hooking a claw under the girl's chin. "You're surprisingly bold, if not reckless. At the very least, I am slightly amused. What is it that you wish to know?"

The Djinn offered a smoldering look. "I want to know everything about Djinn legends and myths. How else can I begin to understand my abilities?"

A low rumble escaped the scaly humanoid. "If you rely solely on the legends, you will find more half-truths than credible information."

"So we are just a product of science? There are rational explanations for all of us?"

"There may indeed be explanations, but that does not mean they come from a place of science. Make no mistake, most of you truly are the result of the dark arts, and as such, it is more than mere physical changes," Saino responded.

Jana's lips pursed together softly. "Yes, I had observed Alexander's use of magic and Akeno's uncanny strength and speed. Does that mean I'm capable of similar feats? Can I actually grant wishes?"

The Dragon whipped her tail through the air. "I'm afraid such powers are beyond the scope of what you're capable of. However, do not take that as a sign that you are without incredible gifts. You've undergone a major physical transformation, and you're certainly not the only one. Like with some of the others, you are naturally captivating, and most will struggle to deny you anything. However, your true power lies in creation. While you can't grant wishes, you can create things using your body as a conduit."

"Creation? What exactly are the limitations? Just what can I do?" the Djinn asked.

"The more you practice your craft, the more you'll be capable of creating. A word of caution: start small. Everything you create will tax your mana. Should you over exhaust yourself, you could pass out, slip into a coma, or even die."

The blue-skinned beauty narrowed her eyes as she closed her hand before taking a measured breath. As she opened her palm, a diamond now rested within her hand. "I thought you might prove helpful, but I never imagined to this degree. It feels like I just ran a lap around the room," she admitted.

Saino offered a low chuckle as she observed the gem. "Well, as I said, your ability draws on your imagination and your body's mana is what fuels the effort."

"If I may ask, how do you know so much? You seem more than slightly versed in my abilities."

"That's rather simple. Jibo Momota is a brilliant man, but his expertise lies in science. He relied heavily on me when it came to shedding light on what goes bump in the night," the Dragon responded.

Jana pursed her lips. "I see. And what exactly is out there? The Surgeon made it quite clear there were other experiments aside from us."

Saino settled her jade gaze upon the Djinn. "Some reside in the crypt Sabishi guards, though others may be found scattered across this island. Let's just say that the two that fled into the night aren't the only experiments who've tried to escape."

* * *

 **12:03 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Common Hall (Lounge)**

The Ultimate Vampire practically bounded back and forth across the lounge. She began to suddenly walk up one side of the wall before hanging vertically from the ceiling. "Hey, look! For some reason, I'm not falling! Isn't this so freaking cool?"

Alexander rubbed at his chin as he stared up at her with a bemused expression. He was savoring the lovely pale skin that was exposed. "It is quite the view." He chuckled shamelessly.

Colleen sat in a recliner on the far side of the lounge with her knees pulled against her chest. She tightened her scarf before gazing up at the girl who hung from the ceiling. "How can you still be so energetic? Aren't you exhausted by now?"

Her voice was rather stern, but it also held a small hint of curiosity.

Akeno waved her cloak around dramatically. "Bleh, I'm not tired in the slightest! In fact, I've never felt so alive before. Behold! I am Queen Akeno Shujinmo, the matron of all vampires!"

The Ultimate Sorcerer held up his bandaged hand as tendrils of arcane magic materialized before flitting between his fingertips. "It is merely a theory, but many supernatural creatures are known to be more active at night. If this holds true with real supernatural beings, it might explain her energy, specially since she was able to feed not long ago."

"Not that it concerns me, but what happens to her at daybreak? Will she turn to ash or something?" the Dullahan asked.

"A-ASH?!" the Vampire screeched as she plummeted from the ceiling before landing silently on her feet.

A low chuckle fell from the boy's lips. "Relax, my queen. I sincerely doubt you have anything to worry about. There are many depictions of vampires across the globe. I somehow doubt you would have been given such a weakness. That would be excessively cruel, even for our captor."

Colleen offered an indifferent shrug. "We can't know for sure though, right? Clearly we're dealing with madmen."

Akeno offered a fangy grin, before resting a hand on her hip. "Fufufu! Then, to be safe, I will apply plenty of sunblock. I shall not be felled by the accursed light."

"Moron. If the sun hurts you, I doubt some ointment is going to do much good- not that it matters, anyways. We're stuck in this accursed mansion. Since those two who left haven't returned, it likely means they're already dead," the Dullahan said before rising to her feet and heading towards her bedroom. "It would be better for all of you if I kept my distance. Death always seems to follow me."

"Was it something I said?" the Vampire asked.

The Ultimate Sorcerer shook his head, his eyes seemed to glow from the fire raging in the hearth. "No, my fair maiden, you mustn't blame yourself. I'm sure Miss Brennan just needs some time to process everything. The stress is likely getting to her. I think we're adjusting better than some of the others."

Akeno's smile faded slightly as she collapsed onto a nearby couch and kicked her legs into the air. "I guess I didn't think of how some of the others got stuck with something they didn't ask for. I know this is going to sound crazy, but this is kind of a dream come true to me."

"What, you wanted to be the queen of all vampires?" Alexander chuckled.

"Well, yeah. Sorta. I mean, I was never one of those really obnoxious goth girls who loved _Twilight_ and liked to write fanfiction about it. I was born to very eccentric parents. My father was a horror film maker and my mother was a historian. They both were really into the occult, I spent several years abroad in Romania with the both of them. I guess between the pair of them, I had no choice but to turn out this way. I was just always fascinated with the idea of beings who could do the impossible, and were eternally beautiful."

Akeno's serious expression shifted abruptly into wonder. "Wait, does this mean I'm freaking immortal?"

Alexander quirked a single brow before a mischievous smile spread across his lips. "That's an interesting question. The idea of your beauty never fading truly warms my heart."

"Fufufu! Tremble before my might, mortal, and I might keep thee as my thrall!" Akeno said dramatically before ticking her head to the side. "How was that? Too dramatic? I mean, how can I be a vampire without having a little bit of drama?"

The boy winked playfully. "I think drama comes with the territory, my queen."

* * *

 **1:36 A.M Day Two**

 **Basement**

 **Laboratory**

Unlike the rest of the Mansion, the basement was illuminated by a sterile bright light. Several computers, operating tables, and large tanks could be seen scattered around the room.

The Ultimate Biologist sat in front of one of the computers, while the Ultimate Surgeon watched him as he leaned against a nearby table.

"Sir, I don't mean to question you, but I still have my reservations about you revealing yourself like this. It puts you in a great deal of danger. I know you've taken precautions, but many of them could kill you with the slightest effort," Syd stated.

A chuckle escaped Jibo. "Your concern is duly noted, my friend, but I'm not worried. At least for now, they'll act on the motive before them if they wish to taste freedom."

The Surgeon frowned slightly. "We're not dealing with the most mentally stable people. Jizoku isn't the only one who's insane. We can't expect them to act rationally."

Jibo pried his gaze away from the computer screen. "It honestly matters little to me, Syd. With the help of Miss Terazawa's vast knowledge of worldwide folklore, we've managed to harness not only the powers of science, but of the supernatural as well. I've mastered the art of cloning, devised the means of imparting new talents to people, and I've created human beings from scratch who are brimming with talent. However, amid all of my achievements, I still cannot devise a simple solution for my cancer."

Syd began to lightly grind his teeth. "I know that being in space took a heavy toll on your body. When you returned with Alpha, you were half dead. Maybe we should consider another round of radiation and chemotherapy."

A dry chuckle escaped the elder man. "It is far too late for that, Syd. My mind may be sharp as ever, but my body is another matter entirely."

"Then we try to use Jizoku's cells again as we have in the past. We know from the clones that healing would be accelerated to a nearly super human level."

"It is a commendable suggestion, but Jizoku's cells multiply rapidly. In most cases this would serve to heal someone, but in conjunction with my cancer cells it would only cause my cancer to spread at an exponential rate. It would hasten my death," Jibo mused. "Because of this, even an attempt at cloning-"

The Ultimate Surgeon slammed his fist against the nearby operating table. "How can you be so calm about this? You're going to die, and the world is going to lose your brilliant mind. How are you not upset?"

Jibo offered a tired smile before rising to his feet. "Because I know that my work will continue even after I'm gone. Through you and other means, I can be assured of that. Shouldn't you be resting by now? Tomorrow is when the game will begin in earnest, after all."

Syd shook his head slightly. "And what about you, sir? Are you actually going to turn in?"

"Soon enough, Syd. I just have to make the final touches on this latest project of mine."

The Surgeon offered a strained smile before panting his mentor on the shoulder. "Just don't push yourself too hard. I'll see you in the morning."

A wry smile spread across Jibo's lips. "Yes. That is when things will begin to get more interesting."

* * *

 **2:25 A.M Day Two**

 **Outside**

 **Forest**

The Ultimate Loser and Paranormal Investigator found themselves once again traversing the forest they'd trekked through hours earlier. However, the woods seemed even more unsettling than before. A light drizzle has begun to pour as a heavy fog had blanketed the entire forest. The sounds of hushed whispers and the creaking of branches could be heard throughout the forest.

"Any idea how much further it is?" Hikyou asked as his teeth began to chatter. "It feels like something is watching us."

Kiyomi held up her lantern that was already beginning to dim. "I feel like we should be getting close, but I can hardly see any more. I think we're almost out of oil."

"Dammit, this is all my fault. All this running and it amounted to nothing," Hikyou spat as he slammed his hand against a nearby tree. His eyes widened in horror as he felt something sticky coating his hand.

 _What is this? Is it tree sap?_

As the boy raised his hand towards his face, the dim light from the lantern cast a pale glow, illuminating his now blood-covered hand. The smell of iron quickly assaulted his nose. "No fucking way. This is blood? But it's not my mine."

The Investigator stared at Hikyou's hand a moment before holding her lantern up only to be met with a grotesque sight.

Thick, viscous blood seemed to be pouring from the trees surrounding them. "I've never heard of such a phenomenon before. I have heard whispers for a while now. Under better circumstances, I'd very much like to do a recording session," Kiyomi mused in a calm manner.

"I think you've got your priorities mixed up. Whatever this is, it's not something to be trifled with," the Ultimate Loser responded.

A somewhat sheepish expression flitted to Kiyomi's face. "Apologies, I sort of lose myself when it comes to paranormal incidents. As disturbing as this is, it doesn't seem particularly dangerous."

Hikyou nodded in response. "I suppose that's true. Why don't we mark these strange trees every so often? Just to make sure we're not walking in circles."

The Paranormal Investigator reached in her satchel before producing a pocket knife. "Here, I think this should suffice. Just make it quick before we're out of light."

"Believe me, you don't have to remind me," Hikyou responded as he took the knife and revealed the blade. As he glided the blade against the tree, he was rewarded with a scratch and more blood. Strangely enough, the tree itself seemed to groan in response. "Please tell me I just imagined that?"

"Well, if you're imagining it, then so am I. Come on, let's just keep moving."

No sooner had the girl finished her sentence when one of the branches began to twist suddenly towards the forest floor. Hikyou, seeing the limb, stumbled backwards, tripping over one of the roots and narrowly avoiding being hit in the process.

Kiyomi carefully sidestepped it as a look of fear registered on her face. "My god, these things are alive. Come on, Hikyou, we have to get out of here now!"

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me! Living trees? What kind of forest is this?" the boy asked as he stumbled to his feet. A limb caught his side, shredding his coat in the process. He let out a howl of pain as he stumbled forward before taking off into a brisk run.

The sound of tree branches cracking filled the surrounding area.

"Are you alright? Did it get you?" Kiyomi asked in a hushed whisper as the pair darted through the tree line.

The Ultimate Loser offered a brief nod. "Yeah, but it's not that deep. Why didn't these things fuck with us earlier? Why now?"

The Investigator shook her head. "I'm not sure, though if I had to guess, it's probably approaching the witching hour."

"Witching hour?" Hikyou questioned as he felt the trees around them shifting.

"Yes. It's believed that there are times during the night where supernatural incidents are more prevalent. If you're really that curious, we can talk about it when we're not being hunted by a bunch of killer trees." Kiyomi suddenly trailed off before clutching at her forehead and falling to her knees, her lantern clattering to the ground as the faint flicker was snuffed out entirely.

The Ultimate Loser eyed her warily as he stooped next to her. "Kiyomi? What's happening? What's wrong? We have to keep moving."

"M-My head. Something is in my head. I can hear this screeching sound in my head and it won't stop." She shuddered.

"Screeching sound?" Hikyou questioned as he noticed the trees had finally grown awkwardly still. Even with the light rain and breeze, the branches now stood unmoving. "Look, we can't just stay here. I got us into this mess, so the least I can do is get us out." He gritted his teeth.

The boy reached down and placed one of his hands beneath her legs before supporting her back with his other hand. "If this makes you upset, you can yell at me later, but we need to move while we still can."

"It's okay. Just don't leave me here," the girl managed in pained voice as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Despite what my god awful talent is, even I'm not that much of a loser," Hikyou said. "You said we were getting close, right? We just have to keep moving forward."

Kiyomi had fallen unresponsive, though her shallow breaths showed that she was still very much alive.

 _If I can't run from this place, then I'll do everything I can to prove that bastard wrong and somehow get rid of this accursed talent. Just have to keep moving._

Hikyou had taken several strides forward through the dense fog with his only source of light being the sliver of the moon. It was then that he saw the man. Though, to say it was a man was gracious. Out of the corner of his eye he registered an inhumanly tall figure that was partially obscured by a tree. The figure bore a strangely immaculate black and white suit. From this distance, it was hard to gauge, but it appeared to have no distinct facial features. It almost appeared like a mannequin with its ghostly pale, nondescript face. From its back billowed dozens of black tendrils.

"Y-You're a goddamn creepypasta. You're not actually real!" the boy screamed between chattering teeth as the being seemed to suddenly warp out of sight. Hikyou felt a static reverb go through his head as blood began trickling out of his nose. With his body trembling he bounded forward as fast as he could manage with Kiyomi in his arms.

With every few steps he'd catch glimpses of the being. Each time it seemed to grow closer. The screeching sound in the boy's head began to reach a fever pitch until he bounded out of the tree line.

A cry of relief escaped Hikyou as he saw the courtyard only a few hundred feet ahead along with the mansion.

It was almost a welcome sight.

"Hold on, Kiyomi, we've made it. We're almost there."

No sooner had the words left the boy's mouth however when he felt something inhumanly strong wrap around his neck. It was cold and sent shivers up his spine as he felt himself being pulled back towards the forest. The boy gasped for air as his vision began to swim.

It was then that he registered a blur of motion and a crashing sound.

Suddenly, his vision returned as he stumbled back into the clearing.

As he hazarded a glance behind him, he saw Jizoku standing with his back to him. The faint lighting from the courtyard cast a warm glow on the Zombie and the knife he brandished in his left hand.

"J-Jizoku? You saved us." Hikyou managed in a ragged breath.

A howl of laugher left the boy, who cracked his neck in an unnatural way. "Kekeke! Did I do that? I was just going for a stroll and witnessed something interesting. Teleios insisted on making sure you weren't carrion food. It seems I found something much more entertaining."

"Entertaining? Are you out of your mind? I don't know how, but that's a real fucking monster brought to life. We need to get back inside."

A tendril flung out from the tree line before severing Jizoku's left arm. The limb landed on the ground with a sickening slosh.

The Ultimate Loser stared at the separated limb in horror. "God, it's still out there. Come on, we have to go now."

"Heh, but that doesn't sound like much fun at all. Go on without me. I wanna see what this big bad monster can do." The Zombie laughed as he grabbed at his severed limb before thrusting it back into socket. There was a sickening sound of bone and flesh twisting as the boy's digits slowly began to twitch. "It seems like he doesn't like the courtyard, so I'll go to him. You should get inside before that gravekeeper has two new bodies to add to her collection."

Without offering another word, Jizoku stalked past the treeline before raucous laughter could be heard.

"Can't say I didn't warn him," Hikyou muttered before a shiver went down his spine.

With one final glance over his shoulder, he took off towards the entrance of the mansion.

Perched on the ledge overlooking the entrance way was the Ultimate Familiar.

As Hikyou reached earshot with Kiyomi, the bird tilted his head slightly.

"Foolish humans. What made you think running out in the dead of night would lead to anything other than misery?"

Hikyou clenched his jaw. "Look, I know I fucked up, but that doesn't matter right now. Kiyomi needs help. She passed out and I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Then let us seek aide for her. I hope this served as a warning to you both. Our captors did not embellish when they warned of the dark forces residing on this island."

"Believe me, I understand now all too well. Look, you can squawk at me as much as you want, but I need to figure out how to get inside. We heard the curfew bell hours earlier," the Ultimate Loser responded.

The Gyrfalcon's wings furled outwards. "Do not trouble your little mind. When I expressed concern, the Butler agreed to leave the door unlocked as a courtesy, though he assured me that it was a one time gesture."

A look of relief filled the boy's eyes as well as slight discomfort. He offered a very wilted incline of his head as he climbed the stairs. "Uh, thank you for that. It's Teleios, right?"

"That is King Teleios to you, boy!" the Ultimate Familiar said before preening at his wings. "Though you are welcome, my servant. Just do not act as foolishly again. Come, let us seek assistance for Kiyomi."

Hikyou offered an affirmative nod before he opened the door leading into the foyer.

* * *

 **2:51 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Infirmary**

"Will she be alright?" Hikyou asked as he stared at the pale girl that lay strewn on the small infirmary bed.

The Ultimate Surgeon offered a scowl. "No thanks to your antics. There was a reason why Kuuma discouraged any of you fools from running off into the night."

Teleios, who sat perched atop a medical cabinet, spoke up. "I believe the human has received enough of a lashing for now. Will the girl live?"

"She should be fine after she wakes up. It seems she had a run in with the Slenderman. You really should be more cautious going forward. As you've now seen, threats can come from things beyond your fellow Ultimates," Syd responded.

Hikyou buried his face into his hands. "You're talking about something that was created on the internet by a bunch of horror junkies. How can something like that be real?"

The Ultimate Surgeon chuckled seemingly bemused. "And what do you think your fellow test subjects are? Do you think they are simply the work of science? No, dear boy, many of them are the very definition of supernatural. You should keep more of an open mind about you. Some of the greatest ghost stories and modern legends can be traced back to some origin point."

"My master was quite familiar with the splendor of the Underworld and the denizens that inhabited it. However, I still find it peculiar why so many odd things would inhabit this island. Surely there is a reason for that?" Teleios asked.

"There is a solution for everything if you dig far enough, but it is not my place to say," Syd replied.

Hikyou scowled as he clenched his fists. "Can you just give us a straight damn answer? Jizoku is likely dead now because of some myth come to life."

The elder man rolled his eyes. "Have you not been paying attention? He may not possess super strength, but Jizoku is not a being that is easily felled. Believe me, I know from experience. Now would you take the girl and get out of my sight? You've wasted enough of my time as it is."

* * *

 **3:36 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Common Hall (Bedroom)**

The Ultimate Kitsune sat on her bed with her bushy tails furled behind her.

Kitai's head lay in her lap, while one of her tails was used as a blanket. He listened intently to the young woman's words.

 _"Cinderella stepped up to him. The Prince got down on one knee and tried the glass slipper on her foot. It fit perfectly! Then, from her pocket, Cinderella took out something. It was the other glass slipper!_

 _"I knew it!" he cried. "You are the one!"_

 _"WHAT?" shouted a step-sister._

 _"Not HER!" screamed the other step-sister._

 _"This cannot BE!" yelled the stepmother._

 _But it was too late. The prince knew that Cinderella was the one. He looked into her eyes. He did not see the cinders in her hair or the ashes on her face._

 _"I have found you!" he said._

 _"And I have found you," said Cinderella._

 _And so Cinderella and the Prince were married, and they lived happily ever after."_

Arianna finished as her gaze shifted down to the boy nestled against her lap. "That was the third one. Aren't you ready to go to sleep yet?"

"Tell me another one. Please?" Kit asked in a sleepy voice.

"Another one? Minnow, it's already so late. Don't you want to rest your eyes? It's been such a long evening."

The Merman's lips trembled. "But when I close my eyes, I only see monsters. Please, just one more?"

Arianna let a soft sigh. "I'm far more acquainted with folktales and legends, some of those are quite scary. Remembering so many fairy tales really takes me back. Let's see... have you ever heard the story of Hansel and Gretel?"

The boy in her lap offered a meek shake of his head.

"It's another story that comes from the Brothers Grimm and is of German origin. I think I'll share the children's version for your sake." The vixen chuckled as she gently tapped his nose with an index finger.

A warm smile flitted to his face. "Thank you, Auntie Ari!"

A groan escaped the young woman's lips. "I am far too young to be called an aunt, but you're quite welcome. Now try and relax, and I will keep any monsters at bay."

"O-Okay," the little boy agreed quietly.

Arianna cleared her throat before she began to speak in her best narrator voice.

 _"Near a great forest dwelt a poor wood-cutter with his wife and his two children. The boy was called Hansel, and the girl Gretel. He had little to bite and to break, and once, when great dearth fell on the land, he could no longer procure even daily bread."_

The Kitsune trailed off as she noticed that the boy in her lap was already fast asleep.

A flicker of a smile graced her lips. "Perhaps another time, then," she whispered before gently stroking the boy's head.

 _Christ, this isn't what I had planned to be doing with my evening, but this little pup would have cried himself to sleep. I guess I'll have to make up for lost time later with a nice hot bath._

* * *

 **4:07 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

The Ultimate Werewolf and Dragon Tamer pushed the door into the kitchen open, only to find that it was also lit by faint candles.

"Ungh, I know that Sebastian said he'd give us the tour tomorrow, but I'm starving. I don't know if it's because I'm a werewolf now, but I feel ravenous," Chase admitted as his ears drooped a little bit.

"I know what you mean, big guy! My tummy has been rumbling for hours and I know Henry is hungry. It looks like we're in the right place, so let's whip something up. This would be a lot easier with electricity. Hey, wait a second, where's the microwave?" Maya asked as she glanced around.

Chase let out a low rumble from his chest. "It's like we've stepped into a different era. I haven't noticed any modern appliances since we arrived."

"Heh, I don't really know how to work one of these old stoves, but I'm sure Henry could fry something. Right?"

As she gazed at the dragon slinked around her shoulders, it offered a disinterested puff of smoke. Clearly, it wasn't volunteering to help anytime soon.

"Hah, don't you worry 'bout a thing. I know this sounds disgusting, but I'm really craving my meat raw anyways." The Ultimate Werewolf chuckled as he offered a wide grin.

Maya giggled. "It's not weird or anything. I mean, you're like a really big puppy now, so it's not that surprising."

The small dragon seemed to enjoy the comparison as it offered a low rumble akin to laughter. The creature wasn't the only one who found the suggestion amusing.

A roar of laughter escaped Chase. "The Ultimate Puppy, huh? That doesn't sound nearly as fierce, does it? I have to admit, this wasn't the first thing I would have chosen, but it doesn't seem so bad. I feel like I could run a marathon, and my senses are insanely sharp right now," he said. The Werewolf began to open the fridge only to cause the entire structure to surge forward. "Hah, and I feel like I have the strength of ten men. This will take some getting used to."

"Well, it seems like we're going to have plenty of free time. Maybe when it's daylight we can see what everyone can really do!" the Tamer suggested as she offered a thumbs up.

In the distance a metallic crashing sound could be heard, causing the boy's ears to perk up.

Maya let out a squeak as Henry sat up slightly. "Think we should go investigate that?"

The Ultimate Werewolf offered the girl a reassuring toothy grin. "Probably just something that fell over. I'm sure that Butler will take care of it in the morning. Remember, we came here on a mission."

"Right! Food, here we come!" the Dragon Tamer exclaimed as she reached for the pantry door.

* * *

 **7:00 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Common Hall (Bedroom)**

The tolling of a bell tower awoke Nozomi.

The Ultimate Succubus sat up with a start as her sharp gaze flitted around the room.

She could feel this pulsating heat growing in her chest, a feeling that she couldn't quite define.

Nozomi noticed a faint light that filtered through the drawn curtains. It seemed that daybreak had finally arrived.

The fully-dressed girl threw her legs over the side of the bed before eying the dresser that had been pushed against her door. There were no signs that anything had been tampered with. However, she didn't regret her paranoia, not after witnessing a killing game in the past. Too much paranoia wasn't wise, but being reckless was equally dangerous.

The blue-haired beauty regarded her appearance in a mirror with a wary expression.

Gone was the underweight street urchin.

She was still having to reconcile with the notion that this was reality.

She'd become some sort of monster - or was demon a better word for it?

Why had she been taken when so many others had simply volunteered?

No sooner had she removed her barricade when was she greeted by a knock.

The girl took a wary breath as she unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

On the other side of the stood none other than Alejandra.

"Huh, so you're still alive. Strange, with all that moaning I heard last night, I was almost certain you were being killed. I suppose it was my imagination running wild, or it must have been caused by another reason entirely," the Horror Writer deadpanned.

A vivid flush graced Nozomi's face. "W-What are you talking about? I wasn't doing something perverted. I assure you that was the last thing on my mind last night."

"Then you must have had some interesting dreams. Since you're not dead, we might as well head to the Dining Hall. I'm curious if I'll have anything interesting to write about," Alejandra said as she turned and headed back into the Common Hall.

Slightly perturbed by the girl's callousness, she jogged forward before offering a mild scowl. "Don't you think you're being a bit cold about all of this? I don't know any of you, but I still wouldn't delight in seeing any of you dead."

The Writer shrugged. "I'm simply making the best of a poor situation. I can't imagine finding a setting better for writing horror then a cursed mansion filled with monsters. Would you care to wager on who died?"

The Succubus frowned as her tail whipped back and forth through the air like an angry feline. "No, I am NOT going to take bets on who may or may not have died."

"Well that's a shame, I was going to let you read the manuscript I started last night as a reward."

"Gee, my heart is broken over what could have been," Nozomi said in a sarcastic manner.

* * *

 **7:32 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

Hikyou scratched at his cheek as he crossed the threshold leading into the dining hall.

The room itself was filled with priceless antiques and each of the chairs were finely crafted. In the center of the room rested a large, elegant dining table with a cloth draped over it. Eighteen chairs lay around the large table.

"The prodigal Ultimate returns. I suspected when I saw Kiyomi that you likely made it back as well, though one can't be too certain," Alejandra mused as she shut her journal.

The Ultimate Paranormal Investigator shook her head. "It wasn't for a lack of trying. We did try to find a way off the island, but there are monsters all over the place. When we reached the dock we found some sort of scaly creature. She threatened us and destroyed the only boat that was docked there. Our return trip was far more perilous."

"Are you alright? Are you feeling better?" Hikyou asked. His normally sour expression softened slightly as he stared at Kiyomi.

A faint smile graced the girl's lips. "A bit of a headache, but nothing some painkillers can't handle."

Remy rested his hat in his lap as he gazed between the pair. "Several of us remained in the sanctuary last night for our own well being, but we did hear some strange sounds. What exactly happened to the two of you?"

The Ultimate Loser took a breath, before collapsing into an empty chair. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but it was like the trees were alive. They were bleeding and started moving. We'd been hearing voices for a long time, but things became worse when that monster showed up."

"Monster? Was it the one who stopped you from leaving at the shore?" Samuel questioned with a pointed look.

Kiyomi spoke up before Hikyou could respond. "No, I'm afraid it was something else entirely. As strange as it sounds, it resembled a creepypasta monster known as the Slenderman. I could feel it clawing around in my head before I collapsed. I don't remember a whole lot before waking up this morning."

"What's a Slenderman?" Kitai asked as he peered around the table.

"Wait, are we talking about the real Slenderman? I thought that was just some made up internet monster," Nozomi said as her brow knitted together.

The Ultimate Horror Writer sighed. "It's absolute rubbish. It was created by some loser on the internet. It's more likely that you were experiencing a hallucination or imagined the entire thing."

"But they seem so earnest about it. Why would they lie?" Alpha asked quietly as he twiddled his fingers.

Alexander offered a bored expression as he rested his chin against his hand. "Well, terror has a way of making the mind wander. I think our lovely writer is just saying that, whatever they saw, it wasn't some monster born on a forum."

"But don't all legends start somewhere?" Akeno mumbled. The vampire had her cheek pressed against the table. as her cheek was planted against the table. She looked absolutely exhausted.

"Yes, but most legends have origins dating back centuries or millennia," Hana responded.

Hikyou offered a troubled expression. "Look, I don't care if you idiots believe me or not, but Jizoku went out there to face it and he's the only one not here."

Teleios sat perched on the top of one of the chairs. "Yes, I can vouch for the human's testimony. I did see a strange humanoid with tentacles attacking them. Jizoku insisted on facing it head on."

Arianna's ears twitched slightly as she seemed to perk up. "Wait a second, he did what now? What kind of colossal bone head would run headlong into something like that?"

"I think any of us would agree that Jizoku is hardly lucid in the first place, but short of one of us murdering him it would seem we've resisted the temptation of the first motive," Jana pointed out.

Maya brought her hands together. "I knew we could do it, guys! See, all of this monster vs human junk was just silly. We showed them what we were really made of."

Chase let out a bark of laughter. "Damn right we did. Let's see if they change their mind about this entire killing game nonsense now."

"Are you two really that stupid?" Colleen asked with an incredulous look. "There's no way they're going to let us go that easily. Haven't you seen any of the other games?"

"Kekeke, the Dullahan makes an excellent point. It wouldn't be much of a killing game without any murder." Jizoku chortled as he pushed open the doors. A few moments passed before he emerged into the hall covered in blood. His clothes were torn to shreds.

Kiyomi offered the boy a stern expression. "Where have you been and what's with all that blood?"

"He must have killed someone. There's no other explanation for that much blood," Remy stated as he reached into his coat.

"Nope. It's his own blood, but it doesn't smell very good." Akeno muttered as her nose twitched ever so slightly.

"You're absolutely sure?" Hana asked as she eyed the vampire.

A chuckle escaped Alexander. "I wouldn't argue with our resident vampire when it comes to blood. Though, if Jizoku is here, it means we've endured the motive unscathed."

Almost as if in response to the boy's statement, the sound a loud pipe organ echoed in the distance, causing the entire room to vibrate.

"What the hell is going on?" Hikyou asked as he braced himself against the table.

A few seconds elapsed before the doors swung open as Kuuma walked into the room with a large grin spread across his face. Flanking him were six individuals: Sebastian, Saino, Mackenzie, Shiro, Syd, and Sabishi.

Chase groaned as he rubbed at his ears. "Argh. What's the big deal with making so much racket?"

"Seriously, my ears are still fucking ringing." Arianna winced.

The dual-toned boy offered an unnaturally wide grin as he folded his arms behind his back. **_"Heh, sorry about that kiddos. Seems like there's been in a change in plans."_**

Rembrandt offered a stern expression. "Change in plans? What exactly are you getting at? Clearly none of us acted on the vile motive you thrust upon us. You should let us go before anyone is actually harmed."

Shiro offered a grin as she offered the group a peace sign. "Oh dear, I'm afraid it's a teensy bit too late for that."

Ariana scoffed, her nine tails swishing back and forth in irritation. "Bullshit. As you can see, we're all alive and well."

"It's not you idiots that were harmed, though I deeply wish it was. None of your lives were worth anything by comparison," Syd said with a grave expression.

Alejandra twirled a pencil between her fingers. "The anticipation is killing me. Are you going to get on with this or not?"

Kuuma chortled darkly. **_"You heard her, butler. Get the damn door. What am I paying you for?"_**

"You're not paying me anything, sir," Sebastian responded quietly as he stalked towards the doors, and propped them open.

"Blackmail, payment, it's all the same thing, right?" The boy snorted as he snapped his fingers. "Alright, Brooke, stop picking your scales off and get a move on!"

"Brooke? That is not a name I'm familiar with," Jana murmured under her breath.

Saino offered a low rumble as she seemed mostly disinterested by the proceedings. "Hikyou and Kiyomi have met her, though I expect they wouldn't realize it without it being pointed out.

"That monster at the lake?" Hikyou asked as his eyes widened in alarm.

"By day she's quite different. Brooke tends to the dock and Sabishi tends to her responsibilities. It is the purpose of our existence," the Undertaker uttered in a monotone manner.

Mackenzie offered a vibrant smile. "Oh, don't be so glum, Sabi. You both do such a wonderful job that it makes me feel inferior. I'll have to do a really good job for this next painting."

"Next painting? But isn't everyone here?" Kitai questioned as he peered down the hallway.

"No, little human, there are still two among us that are unaccounted for," Teleios said as his gaze narrowed.

Suddenly the sound of rustling could be heard. From down the hall a tall girl with black hair and green eyes could be seen approaching. She had a single stripe of green through the middle of her hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Small scales were flaking off and falling to the ground as she could be seen dragging something heavy behind her.

"That's the same girl as last night? So she undergoes some sort of transformation," Kiyomi mused in wonder.

 ** _"Oh, I assure you that Brooke isn't what you should be focusing on."_** Kuuma chuckled.

Suddenly the group would witness a blur of motion as an armored body landed on the table with a loud thud. It slid several feet before coming to a stop.

The body was dressed in full samurai armor, save for a katana that was plunged through his chest. The victim was none other than Jibo Momota, the mastermind and owner of the mansion.

In that moment, the gruesome discovery should have yielded an abrupt end to the killing game.

However, we'd soon discover something that would chill us to the bone. Even with the head gone, this nightmare was just beginning...

* * *

 **18 Participants Remain / 8 Staff Members Remain [26 Survivors Remain]**

* * *

 ***AN* Happy Halloween to you all! Don't let anything go bump in the night ;)**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **KingofHope**

 _ **Well considering the scene with Kiyomi being what it was, it just felt appropriate at the time. Also it wasn't that surprising OOC, so it seemed silly to string it along.**_

 **Fee5H**

 _ **Oh there's always multiple possibilities! =)**_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _ **This is definitely an easy fic to write for as far as theme is concerned right now haha. I've been listening to so many creepypastas and creepy music while writing.**_

 **Sootythunder**

 _ **If they died, it's somewhere in that gallery ;) Though I tried to remain discrete about everyone who might be in that gallery. As it would spoiler quite a lot.**_

 **Raz The Giant**

 _ **Yeah I thought it would be more fitting to have the cast introduced by location rather then parading them around in an awkward introduction sequence.**_

 **doomqwer**

 _ **Why pick a few when they all can show up? Lol**_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _ **Rest assured that everyone is on the chopping block for this party.**_

 **Hail2U**

 _ **I'm sure you'll have enough data soon to draw some conclusions hehe**_

 **TheBlueCzar**

 _ **The gallery was a nice way of having throwback to the rest of the series. So I was really pleased about it!**_

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 _ **I can personally say that I love your commentary. It really feels rewarding to have someone put so much time into sharing their thoughts about my work. I really appreciate it =) I'm also really stoked about the variety of personalities in this group.**_

 **Vulca**

 _ **I really have high hopes for it, so I'll do my best to not disappoint!**_

 **Canadian otaku**

 _ **Haha I'm sorry! Please don't take it personally!**_

 **Solrac XD**

 _ **What I've enjoyed writing is how some of the students are so lax about these changes and others are terrified of them. I think it adds a nice dynamic.**_

 **TJMike**

 _ **You know I told you that Alejandra would be a great fit for this. I can't imagine a better place for her to find material for her next book then this madhouse lol.**_

 **StoryProducer214**

 _ **You really must be the Ultimate Psychic pupupu**_

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 _ **I laughed to myself, but I had this mental image of Arianna just wanting some "alone" time but it's like a parent when they have kids and that time is constantly uprooted by their kid.**_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _ **Hey we created a new word together! :P**_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _ **Well considering the end of this chapter, I'd say he was a bit foolish after all.**_

 **Wintersmith23**

 _ **Hey no problem! Brooke served as a great foil for our prospective escapees.**_

 **PettyPunk**

 _ **Bahaha well I hope you enjoyed this one, just in time for Halloween! :D**_


	5. Chapter 4: Eight Pages: Act One

**Chapter 4: Eight Pages: Act One**

 **7:50 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

"Kekeke, and I thought I had a rough night," Jizoku remarked with a wide grin as he regarded the blood-soaked body of the Ultimate Biologist that lay strewn before all of them.

Alejandra's normally neutral expression actually shifted to one of mild curiosity. "I certainly did not see that twist coming. This might serve as a splendid idea for my next book."

The Ultimate Exorcist used his hand to form a cross over his chest. "Lord above, the man may have been a wicked person, but no one deserves such a fate."

Samuel shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't entirely agree with you on that, Father. Anyone who aligns themselves with despair deserves nothing less than death."

"S-So the old man is really d-dead?" Kitai squeaked as his lower lip trembled. He slowly covered his eyes with his webbed hands before slowly peeking through his fingers at the blood-soaked body.

Ariana wrapped her tails around the young child to keep him from seeing any more. "Ah, nein nein nein. How could this twisted game have actually been allowed to start?!" she exclaimed as she looked around the room in a bit of a panic.

The Ultimate Familiar looked past the armored corpse and directly at Kuuma. "Tell us, abomination. Does this mean the motive was indeed acted upon?"

"W-Wait, he's right. Doesn't that mean that whoever did this is allowed to leave?" Hana asked as she tried to avoid looking at the body.

The dual-toned boy offered an unnaturally wide grin. "Sheesh, you kiddos really don't listen so well, do you? Pops said that if a student was killed that someone would get to taste freedom. I hate to break it to ya, but it's been a while since that old fart was in school."

Colleen stood up as she slammed her hands against the table causing even more silverware to spill over. "And just what the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you saying he doesn't count?"

"Sabishi thinks that is a suspicious thing to say. She wonders if perhaps that is a guilty conscious speaking, not that it matters. Sabishi will give the master the best burial she can," the Undertaker murmured in a low voice.

Alexander shook his head at the Undertaker's words. "Not at all. Dear Colleen makes an excellent point. How does the mastermind's murder not have any effect on our situation?" the handsome Sorcerer questioned, leveling a curious gaze back to the Homunculus.

Kuuma chuckled as he jabbed a finger at the armor-clad body that rested on the dining table. _**"The motive specifically designated a student, not a staff member, which means no one is leaving. I guess now that the old man is gone, we should probably make a few changes. You see, this game wasn't supposed to include the staff members. Though, it would be kind of a shame to have so many warm bodies around and not have them involved too, don't ya think? So, as this killing game begins in earnest, the staff will be fair game from here on out."**_

"Excuse me? On whose authority do you have that right?" Syd asked with a scowl as he folded his arms across his lab coat.

"Pupupu! Lets just say the cadaver over there made plenty of contingencies, Sydney! Any questions for yours truly?"

Teleios titled his head to the side. "Fine then, if the old man was so prepared for any outcome, what will be happening now?"

Hikyou gritted his teeth as he glared at Kuuma. "He's full of crap. There's no way someone prepared for something like this. That creep is probably trying to pretend like he still has some control over this situation."

A loud chortle escaped the boy in question. _**"Oh, ye of little faith! It's rather simple. Most of the time, we'd all go search about looking for clues. At a certain point, we'd shuffle off to the trial room and try to decide whodunnit. However, this feels like a special case, so why treat it the same way? Here's how it's going to work: Each and every one of you will be allowed to make an accusation as to who you think the killer of Jibo Momota is at any point in this game - that includes staff and students, alike. You name the right person, and you get to leave this island, no questions asked!"**_

"Fascinating. Dare I ask what would become of someone who guessed incorrectly?" Jana asked as she raised a slender brow.

Kuuma offered a delighted smile as he gestured over at the Genki-styled girl that stood behind him. _**"Make a wrong accusation, and Shiro will get to have a lot of fun with you."**_

The Executioner immediately burst into a fit of giggles as she struck a pose. "That's right, so you better be super duper sure before you go putting on your thinking caps!" She then dramatically pointed towards the crowd of students. "Or maybe just chance it! Ooh, wait, that's a better idea. Do that so I can show off my skills!" the upbeat girl exclaimed with a wide smile.

Maya's eyes widened and her dragon sat up before puffing smoke into the air, perhaps a challenge to the strangely energetic girl. "Now now, Henry, there's no reason to get so excited. Let's just be good and keep our heads down, alright?"

The crimson-scaled critter snorted another brief flame into the air before slowly curling back around her shoulders, almost like a cat.

Saino offered a low rumble as she observed the scene with a bemused expression. "Wise choice, hatchling. She might be small, but I would not underestimate that mortal."

"Okay, we get it! If we screw up, we get punished, but how exactly does all of this work? I'm slightly familiar with previous killing games, though they didn't look anything quite like this," Nozomi admitted as she tapped her nails against the table.

Kuuma offered a shrug. " _ **Heh, once you get past all the monsters and supernatural entities, it's not so different. Though, I guess there is one major difference in this game. As the old man said, if you manage to eliminate all of one side, the other side gets to walk free. This theme of monster versus man extends to trials as well. If you're a supernatural and you deceive everyone and get away with murder, all of your fellow monsters get to taste freedom. Of course, this works both ways. Be careful who you trust."**_

Akeno stifled a yawn before raising her hand. "Bleh, so I've got a question. What happens to the side that is wrong in a trial? I can't imagine it's anything good."

The boy's grin returned as he once more gestured over his shoulder at Shiro. _**"I'll let our Executioner's imagination run wild."**_

Shiros eyes seemed to light up at the mention. "Hee hee, just you guys wait. What I have planned will knock all of your socks off. I'm sure you'll be more inspired than ever, Mackie!"

The Ultimate Painter clapped her hands together as a vivid smile spread across her face. "Oh that would be splendid, Shiro! You know how to stoke my inspiration. I can't wait to get started on Mister Momota's painting this afternoon. I've got a perfect place picked out already."

Alpha shivered slightly as his antennae twitched. "Must we really be subjected to such things? I just want to go home. This planet is truly a wretched place."

Kiyomi rubbed at her forehead a moment before finding her voice. "Kuuma, is there anything else we should know about this twisted game? I believe we've all lost our appetite at the moment and would prefer to leave."

"Keke. Speak for yourself, demon girl. After last night, I'm starving!" The Zombie chortled with a wild grin. His dead eyes seemed to just be drifting off into space.

The Paranormal Investigator eyed the bloodied boy with a baffled expression. "I think you got Nozomi and I confused. Your appetite aside, it's hardly the point. We need to be aware of any other rules."

 _ **"Jeez, a stiff in your pancakes is enough to make you queasy? I personally like the cut of your jib, Jizoku. The rest of you are too serious. Seriously, it's not good for your health. As for any other rules, I think it goes without saying that the curfew is more for you idiots than me. Though, if you wanna go trouncing outside in the cover of night, go for it. Just don't blame me if we all find your dismembered body the next morning. Also, I think a couple of you met Brooke last night. She's not so scaly right now, but she won't be so lenient next time. Believe me when I say we've got all our bases covered on the island."**_

The tall girl in question picked another hard scale off of her forearm before irritably glancing around the table. Her tone was firm, but not cruel, as she spoke. "I don't intend to kill any of you, but pull a stunt like last night and there won't be enough left of you for the buzzards."

The dual-toned boy offered a low whistle. _**"Ain't she a peach? Anyways, if I think of anything else for you ingrates, I'll share it. In the meantime, enjoy the day, though I wouldn't get too comfortable. Even by sunlight, this place isn't particularly safe. If you kiddos need anything, go bother Jeeves,"**_ he muttered as he jabbed a thumb at Sebastian.

The Butler offered a reluctant sigh as he bowed his head. "If any of you wish, I will be providing a tour of the grounds. If you go on your own, I suggest you exercise caution."

 _ **"Caution?! Bah, that's not any fun. Feel free to go and get yourself murdered! After all, you can't have a killing game without some death."** _Kuuma howled in laughter as he strode towards the exit, leaving us all with more questions than answers...

* * *

 **9:12 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Conservatory**

The Ultimate Vampire let out a dreary sigh as she pushed open the doors leading into the sprawling conservatory. She almost immediately squinted her eyes in irritation at the sunlight that shone onto the lush foliage. "Bleh! I was never a morning person, but now I just hate it. Fufufu! Mortal one, do you think that I will burst into ashes? Maybe I should have brought some sunblock," she said as she cast a small smirk at the Sorcerer next to her.

Alexander let out a chuckle as he observed the Vampire. "I'd hardly live up to my duty as your thrall if I left you to suffer, my queen, but I'm not sure how such mundane things would help someone like you. However, I believe I may have a solution." He raised one of his wrapped hands and a ball of pure darkness took shape. "Forgive me, as I'm not as practiced with this kind of spell crafting." With his other hand moving around the orb, it began to stretch until it took a shape he was happy with. The Sorcerer took a knee in front of Akeno and presented the Vampire with a parasol made out of darkness. "I hope this serves you well," he said, looking up to her with a smoldering gaze.

A vivid smile spread across Akeno's alabaster face. Her fangs protruding ever so slightly as she stooped low and gently plucked the conjured parasol out of his possession. "Fufufu! You have done well, my trusted thrall. When night overtakes the world, you will be handsomely rewarded," she said as her lips gently grazed his forehead and she rose back to her feet. A look of giddiness filled her violet eyes; she opened the otherworldly parasol and twirled it around several times as she held it over her head. "It's a shame that the old man died like that. I had so many questions I wanted to ask. No need to take any chances though, right?" She offered a playful wink before sauntering through the threshold into the room beyond.

Alexander smirked as he stood up and began to follow after the Vampire. "Yes, it would be nice to have learned what we're fully capable of. I suppose we'll have to follow dear Jana's example and research it ourselves." The Sorcerer casually looked over the green house before he gave a troubled expression and snapped his eyes to the side. "Quite the ominous atmosphere in this place. Keep your wits about you, love."

Akeno still twirled the parasol in her hands as she deftly stepped around the rays of light that filtered through the glass panes above them. Her nose twitched ever so slightly as she peered through the dark, twisted trees that offered a canopy over most of the conservatory. "This place smells off. It's like death permeates the wildlife. The bark smells like rotting flesh," she said before making a disgruntled expression. "I suppose you're right about research. I can't afford to lose control, or someone could get hurt. I guess our resident Djinn realized how important that was, too. She's as smart as she is gorgeous. Heh, if I'm being honest, I expected to awaken and realize yesterday was nothing more than a dream."

The Sorcerer raised his hand before it was soon cloaked in arcane energies. "Hmm, this place gives me quite the odd feeling. I honestly have no idea if it's from magic or not..." He thought out loud. He brought his hand back and tapped it against his chin in contemplation. "Oh, forgive me, Akeno. I know what you mean. I've never felt this much magical power outside of my wildest fantasies, though that would explain the collection of beauties I had been in the presence of." He lightly chuckled as he approached the Vampire again. "Either way, let's not spend any more time here than we have to."

A mischievous smile flitted to the Vampire's pale lips. "You are a lucky boy, aren't you? How fortunate you are to be surrounded by so many beautiful girls and boys. I must say, even though death is certainly possible, I don't feel that nervous. Perhaps it's just a result of all the experiments. I know some of the other girls weren't quite so womanly before that old man got to us. I'm not really sure if I should be upset or pleased by the changes. I joined the AUP in hopes of becoming the Ultimate Film Director. Daddy would have been proud of that. I don't know what he'd think when he sees that his little girl became the matron of the night," Akeno mused before offering a light shrug of her shoulders. "I guess there's no reason to think too much about that right now. We could be thousands of miles from civilization," she pondered before she reached the base of a tree and playfully stuck her tongue out. "Fufufu! What's wrong, my dear thrall? Don't worry about a thing. Your queen will protect you from anything that goes bump in the night."

"Perhaps I've really been blessed with Ultimate Luck." He started to give another smile before he put a hand up to cover his mouth. "What is that sickening smell?" A small ball of fire puffed into existence near his face. He took his hand away once the fire burned away the stench. "You truly are all-powerful if you can stand being in here, my Queen." He looked among the grotesque foliage that surrounded them before shaking his head with a sigh. "I could have sworn I saw something moving, but now I'm not sure if it's just this place playing tricks on us. Maybe it would be best to leave before something does happen."

The Ultimate Vampire raised one of her long legs before striking her heel against the trunk of the twisted black tree. As her heel punctured the bark, a grotesque, viscous, pink liquid began to seep outward. The branches and limbs above began to rattle, almost if in response to the strike. Akeno's nose curled in disgust. "I love blood as much as the next vampire, but this stuff reeks. It must be like one of those trees the others mentioned outside," she remarked. Akeno vanished from sight as a massive limb speared the ground where she'd been standing a moment prior. The voluptuous redhead appeared like a shadow next to Alexander before offering a nervous chuckle. "Perhaps a strategic withdrawal isn't such a bad idea," she remarked as the entire tree seemed to shudder and groan.

As he watched the tree become more animated, Alexander peered down towards the Vampire. He reached out and brushed some of her crimson hair aside as he caressed her cheek. "You go first, my queen. I have no chance to match your speed, so you would only be endangering yourself if you waited on me. I promise I'll be right behind you best I can." With that, he raised his other hand and created three fireballs that began to slowly encircle the pair. His hair started to glow orange as he maintained his control.

Akeno let out a trill of laughter as she raised her cloak to her chin. "Your service will be rewarded, my darling. A queen must always look after her subjects," she purred as she suddenly pressed herself against him, before dragging her tongue along his neck. "I could just gobble you up, but I guess that will have to wait," she said as she patted his chest. "You are forbidden from dying, do you understand?" She offered a fangy grin before she pulled away, blurring past the orbs of flame and back towards the open hallway behind them. The tree shuddered once more before its roots began to snap. The room shook as it began to lumber forward.

"As if I would even consider dying here, especially with the fun that seems to lay in my future," the Sorcerer mused as he turned to run towards the door. He drew in a sharp breath as his focus tightened. The fires began to grow and pick up speed as they orbited him. His hair started to move and shine like the fire surrounding him.

The nightmarish tree continued its advance. A jagged mouth appeared near its base. Its maw seemed to be pitch black. Peering inside was like staring into oblivion. As the fire began to encircle the sorcerer, the tree seemed to slow, as if shying away from the flames licking the air. The roots tore at the ground, as it ceased its march.

Still advancing towards the exit, Alexander smirked as the looked forward after stealing a glance at the monstrous tree. "And to think Gran said fire wasn't the safest thing for me to learn." The Sorcerer thought as he placed his hand over his burnt cheek.

As he neared the door, he felt a hand suddenly grasp his shoulder before wrenching him through the threshold. Sebastian stood next to Akeno with a miffed expression as he suddenly slammed the door to the conservatory and locked it. "You both just had to antagonize the wildlife, didn't you? Those things are NOT to be trifled with. Unless you wish to become the next victims, I suggest you exercise more caution in the future," he said before quickly removing his singed glove.

Akeno offered lopsided grin as she still held her parasol in one hand. "Have no fear, mortal, for my beloved thrall and I can handle an unruly tree!"

Alexander dispelled his fire as his hair returned to normal. "Regardless, I am very appreciative for the rescue, Mister Sebastian. We were only trying to familiarize ourselves with the grounds," the Sorcerer explained with a bow. He turned to Akeno and offered his arm. "Shall we take our leave now, my queen?"

The Ultimate Butler shook his head, adjusting his tie as he began to walk off. "Think nothing of it. Unlike the others, I do not savor any part of this experience. Might I suggest you exercise the same caution anytime you venture outside. It may not seem so, but even with its sociopathic tenants, this mansion is still more hospitable than the denizens outside."

"Well, that doesn't sound ominous at all," Akeno murmured as she glided forward and took Alexander's arm. "Fufufu! I might have to make you my eternal thrall. I can't be much of a queen without subjects, right?" She chuckled as she gently tugged at his arm.

"An immortal beauty, with no one around? I couldn't image a lonelier fate." He answered as he let himself be led off by the Vampire.

* * *

 **10:20 A.M Day Two**

 **Outside**

 **Pool**

The Ultimate Butler cleared his throat as he gestured towards the large pool area, which was surrounded by several marble statues. "As you can see, this is the pool. I try to keep it well-maintained year round. However, considering it is the middle of October, I doubt you will get much use out of it."

"Um, Mister, if the pool doesn't get used, why do you have to maintain it?" The young Merman asked as he looked from the pool water towards the gigantic Butler. "Also, if we're just surrounded by the sea, why have the pool?"

Sebastian, despite his posturing, allowed for the faintest of smiles as he eyed the small boy. "Well you see, Miss Douglas spends her evenings at the pier as per her security detail. However, she enjoys an occasional dip in this pool, particularly because it's far more convenient. Your friends who went out last night found out the hard way just how large this island is."

A grumble escaped Brooke as she walked into sight. "Those two idiots should have known better. I bet they won't pull that same stunt again. As for the pool? I don't mind the cold, so the temperature doesn't really bother me."

The Ultimate Extraterrestrial stood meekly, fidgeting his hands. "Oh, well, I don't know how swimming pools are different from other bodies of water. You see, I come from a planet filled with water. I'd very much like to try this out."

"Well, okay. If Alpha wants to go in, then so do I!" Kitai announced as walked up beside Alpha and looked into the pool.

Alpha's antennae twitched slightly as a smile pulled at his face. "We'll go together, then!" the Alien said as he crouched a moment before springing headlong into the chlorinated water.

Brooke actually allowed for a thin smirk. "Sure you wanna jump in with those clothes on, kid? Pretty sure your fox mom will have your tail."

"Yes, I must insist you do not do anything of the sort. I do not have a means of drying your clothes in a quick manner, Master Kitai."

Kit had been about to jump after Alpha, but he stopped to look at the two adults. He thought about things for a little bit and nodded to himself. "Okay, you guys are right. I don't wanna make Auntie Ari upset." And with those words, the Merman quickly took off his shirt and shorts. He also placed his sandals down with the discarded clothes. "Cannonball!" He shouted as he jumped into the pool.

The impact created a tiny wave as Alpha, with his webbed hands and feet, darted across the pool. No sooner had he hit the water, his body began to undergo a physical change. His legs bound together and turned into a long fish like tail. Several fins formed along his tony body. The water was icy cold, but for the Merman, it felt perfect.

"Doesn't it feel great?!" Alpha exclaimed as he splashed through the water. "It feels just like home, though the smell isn't so great."

"It's just chlorine. Don't ingest too much, and I assure you it will be fine. Now, Miss Brooke and I have business to attend to. I will leave you to look out for Master Kitai."

"Oh, Ma'm, can I ask a favor, please?" The Merman asked as he swam up to the side of the pool and stared expectantly at the woman.

Brooke sighed as she crouched momentarily near the water's edge and raised a single brow. "What do you need, kid? Make it quick. I have things to do."

"Oh, um, it's something you can do later too, I guess. I was wondering if you could help me find a really pretty seashell? I need one about this size," the young boy very excitedly explained as he held up his fist. "I wanna make a pretty bracelet for Auntie Ari, to thank her for looking after me last night!"

The girl's face became harder to read, but she managed a solemn nod. "I'll see what I can do. Just don't go looking for one on your own. Make sure you listen to your Auntie," she responded as she rose back to her feet and turned away.

"Thank you, ma'am! If you find another shell, I can make you a bracelet, too!" the Merman said as he waved goodbye to the two adults. "So what should we do now, Alpha?"

The Alien offered a warm smile as he bobbed out of the water. "I'll show you a game I use to play on my planet."

* * *

 **11:38 A.M Day Two**

 **Outside**

 **Courtyard**

Jana offered a playful smirk as she extended her palm. An ornate knife slowly materialized in her hand.

The blade itself had a jade tint, while the pommel was made out of ivory. "Not too bad after only a few hours of research. I imagine little Henry will appreciate having a chance to stretch his wings, too," the Djinn mused as she eyed the Dragon Tamer.

"Oh, most definitely. He just woke up from a nap, too, so I'm sure he's raring to go. Isn't that right?" the Tamer said, looking to the red hatchling on her shoulder.

"You should have seen it, Jana. Henry made the cutest little yawn when woke up." Maya happily explained. Henry nuzzled against the side of his master's head. With a small puff of smoke, he stretched out his wings and took off into the air right above the two girls.

A playful smile tugged at the Djiin's lips as she watched the little dragon circle overhead. "Maya, why do I get the sense that, if you had a cellphone right now, you would constantly be updating social media with pictures of Henry?"

"Gosh, I would love to have a camera right now. It won't be long before he's too big for me to carry around on my shoulder, and there's no way I could keep all that cuteness to myself," the Dragon Tamer mused. She watched Henry soar through the air, but he was always making sure not to stray too far from Maya. "But enough about me, I'd love to see what else you can do with your powers."

The Ultimate Djinn chuckled softly as she offered a gentle flick of her wrist, sending the knife soaring several feet before sticking into one of the nearby trees. "You'd like another demonstration, then? Well, since you mentioned it, why don't I grant your wish?" she suggested with a playful wink. "I may not be omnipotent, but so long as I know the inner workings and have the magic, nothing is beyond my grasp."

Jana slowly turned to fully face Maya as she extended one of her palms outward. Slowly, tendrils of magic began to swirl in her palm as an outline began to quickly take form. The process only lasted a few brief seconds before an old polaroid camera rested in the Djinn's grasp. "You'll have to forgive me for creating something so outdated. Digital cameras have so many intricacies that I'm not quite experienced enough for the task," she admitted. Her breathing was noticeably more labored.

Maya gladly picked up the camera with a cheerful smile. "Jana, what makes you think I would be upset to receive such a thoughtful gift. Please don't push yourself too far, dear," the Dragon Tamer said as she pulled the Djinn into a brief hug. Henry landed on a part of the stone path of the courtyard and slowly made his way across, as if he was on the hunt for something. Maya noticed this and raised her new camera. "Ooh, this might be my chance for the perfect first picture!"

"You needn't worry about me. I'll be fine once I've caught my breath," Jana responded with a trill of laughter. "Now let's see how photogenic your little friend is. You'll have to let me know if the camera requires any adjustments."

Maya excitedly made her way towards the hatchling. Henry seemed to be paying her no mind. With a bright flash, the camera spat out a picture. Henry let out a small spurt of blue fire in surprise as he looked up to the source of the sudden light. When he saw it was Maya, he took to the air and darted over to her before landing on her shoulders. "If this comes out well enough, I can use it for the cover of my first novel. After finding Toko's novels again, I've been toying with the idea of writing my own fantasy novel. Maybe I'll make it a romance as well," the Dragon Tamer explained as she held the still-developing photo.

Much to the delight of the Dragon Tamer, a crisp, clean photo of Henry came into focus. It captured his surprised expression beautifully. Everything else seemed perfect, except for what appeared to be a blurry, humanoid outline next to the water fountain.

"A cover photo for a book? Should you require any supplies for writing, I'm sure I could assist with those as well." Jana chuckled as she watched as Henry rubbed against his master. "Have you considered consulting Arianna? She seems obsessed with fairy tales and romance."

The Djinn paused as she quirked a slender brow. "Something wrong? Did the photo not come out properly?"

Maya started intently at the photo. "Oh, I'm sorry Jana. It just that... Henry came out so cute. The camera worked perfectly," Maya said as she handed the photo over to the blue-skinned beauty. However, the Dragon Tamer started looking back to the fountain.

"What in the world is that in the background?" the Djinn trailed off as her gaze shifted from the photo to the fountain, which was completely barren. She felt a chill run down her spine. "They mentioned otherworldly things living here, right? Though I had hoped we wouldn't encounter any such thing during the day. Maybe we should take a break? Breakfast was thoroughly ruined earlier."

"Yes, that may be for the best. I guess I'll have to try again and hopefully not get anything else in the shot. Oh, but now we have a tool that'll help us track this supernatural stuff." Maya happily thought aloud as she turned to head back into the house. "Come on, Henry. Let's find you a nice piece of steak for being such a perfect little model!"

The Ultimate Djinn wasted no time as she quickly turned on her heel. "It'll be very useful...especially if this killing game continues."

Henry seemed far less concerned with the supernatural or murder. Instead, he began to salivate as he landed on Maya's shoulders. His head bobbed back and forth with anticipation.

* * *

 **12:04 P.M Day Two**

 **Outside**

 **Graveyard**

The Ultimate Spirit Channeler took a steadying breath as her nimble fingers traced the beads around her neck. She cast a long glance at the iron gate and at the Undertaker who leaned against it some fifty feet away. "I certainly hope you brought any necessities, Remy. I know we need to check every corner of this place, but I must admit I'm a bit anxious. Sabishi doesn't make me feel any less on edge, either," she murmured as she eyed the pale girl who stared at them unflinchingly.

"Yes, quite... She doesn't seem to be... all that well-put-together, if that gets my meaning across. But fret not, Miss Sugimoto. We shall be fine, for the light of the Lord guides our path." Remy preached as he made the sign of the cross over his chest.

"Honestly, let's try to keep things light, yeah?" Remy let loose a toothy smile.

Hana felt a strained smile spread across her face. "I believe I understand your meaning quite well, I'm relieved you're here. After what happened last night in the sanctuary, I'm nervous about being used as a conduit. I suppose that's silly, considering it's what I wanted, but I never imagined what it would really be like," she mused as she adjusted her kimono. "Though, that's enough of my insecurities. We shouldn't waste any daylight," she said as she began to move towards the entrance of the graveyard.

Sabishi, who still remained as still as a statue, had a fresh layer of mud coating her shovel that rested over her shoulder.

Remy gently nodded his head as he followed after Hana, and then took the lead. "Gravekeeper, I take it that you're here to act as a guide of sorts? Forgive me if I may seem cold to you. I don't know who you are or what your story is, but as you are working for our captors, I must treat you as such."

"But really, I'd like it if we could get along." Remy quickly added, as his voice lost its harsh edge.

The Undertaker offered an impassive expression as her gaze slowly shifted between the pair. Mud adorned much of her tattered clothes along with her shovel. "Sabishi is not good at making small talk. She will tell you what she has told others. Exploration of the graveyard is only allowed during the day. At night, Sabishi guards this place to keep the bad things from getting out. Follow her if you want," she said in a monotone manner as she turned and crossed over the hallowed ground.

Hana blinked as she traded a look with the Exorcist a moment before jogging forward. "Hey, wait a second! What's with all that mud?"

"Sabishi had a busy morning. The dead do not tend to bury themselves," she murmured as she strode across a series of cobblestone steps and past several headstones.

"Well, I think our resident zombie might disagree, but... No, that wasn't very funny, was it?" Remy pondered for a moment, before letting out a soft sigh. "Err, don't mind me, please continue as you were."

"The master couldn't even find a way to kill him, and now the master is dead. Death tends to make more sense than life. Watch your step. The dead do not appreciate being trampled on," Sabishi said as she continued her slow gait through the graveyard. Hana and Remy quickly grasped the scope of the area. There weren't a handful, or even dozens of markers, but hundreds of headstones scattered around. What little foliage was present was in the form of dried and dying moss. In the distance rested a large mausoleum.

"Sabishi, just what is this place? Was this graveyard here before the AUP arrived?" Hana questioned.

The petite girl shook her head in response. "No, most have not been here long. Many were not as fortunate as you all were."

Remy slowly removed his hat and crossed it over his chest. "In the name of all that is good and holy... there must be hundreds lying beneath the ground here... How? Just how exactly did they meet their end?" A grim shadow fell over his face as he stared into the grave keeper's eerie green eyes.

The girl paused for a moment. "Do you really think that only eighteen of you volunteered for the AUP? Most were so desperate following the tragedy that they were willing to take any chance to claw their way out of the pit. So many of the experiments were incredibly dangerous, and the mortality rate was extremely high. Eventually, the AUP began taking individuals in fear that they would run out of subjects."

A look of unadulterated horror filled the Channeler's face. "You're talking about hundreds of people who were brutalized and killed. How can you be so calm about that?"

"Because those who died are far more fortunate than the living. Death is an existence free from suffering. Those who deserve your pity aren't the dead, but the ones who survived and were driven mad as a result. That is why it is unwise to venture out on your own. On this island, there are far worse things than a killing game."

In a single swift motion, Rembrandt brought his hat back to his face, and stared up into its dark confines. A moment passed, and the air itself seemed to shudder as he let out a worn-down sigh. Then his posture shifted; his shoulders relaxed and he laughed a soft laugh that was more akin to a whisper. "Heh, my bad... I know I shouldn't be laughing given the situation. It's just that... you're actually a rather caring person, aren't you, Miss Gravekeeper?"

"I know what it is that bothers me now... Here we are, trapped on this isle of death and decay. Our very lives are at risk as we are told to partake in this 'game,' and here we are walking upon the bones of the dead. Half of my fellows are monsters, and I even get the sensation that I'm not quite myself, anymore... And yet, despite all that, what truly bothers me is that impassive expression of yours. Miss Gravekeeper, do you understand what a smile is?" Remy's expression was unreadable.

"Sabishi was not the name she was born with. She was born a weak little girl. Her parents never showed her any kindness; they only belittled her day in and day out. This little girl wanted nothing more than to die sometimes. When the tragedy started, she hid in the morgue from the bad people. She remained among the dead for so long. They were her only comfort. That is why she looks after the dead. They cannot be as cruel as the living," she said as a smile actually spread across her face, though it seemed unsettling. "Sabishi promises she will take good care of you both when the day comes."

Hana rubbed at her forehead as she clutched at her prayer beads tightly. "Remy, maybe we should just leave. This place feels wrong. I can feel so many whispers scratching at my ears."

Remy raised a single finger as he gave Hana a pleading look. His face was tinged with a distinct sadness, yet a spark of what was perhaps foolish determination lit his pale blue eyes.

"So these are the sorts of people who have been roped into running this cruel game... Sabishi, I wish to leave this single thought with you. A smile is something that is given when nothing else is asked for in return. Like this, see?" Remy mustered up the most genuine smile he could.

"Haha, well, maybe that wasn't the best example, but we must be going now. Miss Sugimoto, I am sorry for the delay. Farewell, Sabishi. Should the circumstances allow it, I'd like to speak with you again." Remy offered a quick bow of his head to the petite girl and turned to leave the grounds.

A curious expression settled on the girl's pale face as she stood ramrod still and watched the pair retreat towards the entrance. Slowly, she planted the end of her shovel against the cobblestone and leaned against it, her gaze never leaving the pair as they drifted out of sight.

The Spirit Channeler bit the inside of her cheek as she cast a glance over at the boy. "Remy, forgive me. I should have been stronger, but I was afraid something in here would take hold of me. I would be lying if I said that she didn't unsettle me, and yet you were so gallant. How were you able to smile in the face of everything she said?"

"Was that how I seemed? Honestly, I feel like I should apologize for being so... unprofessional. How do the Japanese say it? Umm, gomen?" Remy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Est quod est, it is what it is. Whenever I meet people so devoid of emotion... No, that's not quite right... Whenever I meet people so devoid of expression, it... bothers me, for lack of a better term. I'm sorry, Hana, I should've been more considerate towards what you were going through. Instead, I let my personal feelings dictate my reason."

The girl's eyes widened marginally as she waved a hand dismissively. "No, you have nothing to apologize for. You were handling yourself so well back there and I had to fight every instinct in my gut to avoid running. I mean, you were trying to help a lost soul right? Is that the right expression for it?"

Remy paused for a moment, as words seemed to fail him, before a smiled crept back onto his face. "Yes, I couldn't have said it better myself, Miss Sugimoto. Absolutely... However, should you ever undergo a similar experience again, please, feel free to drag me out of there. God knows I would lack the discipline to do so myself." He chortled for a moment before a subtle uneasiness aged his otherwise youthful face.

Hana mustered a tiny smile as she reached out and very tentatively tousled the hat that rested upon the boy's head. "Then I shall hold you to that and beg your forgiveness afterwards." She laughed softly as they crossed the gate and traversed back into the courtyard. "I suppose we won't have much to report at dinner. Though, to be honest, perhaps that's for the best."

Just as the devout duo reached the gate, Remy stopped suddenly and stood still. His gaze was steely as he stared at Hana.

"Miss Sugimoto - no, Hana - I'm going to be blunt with you. I know my previous comments contradict this, but I think it may be best for you and I to no longer be in close proximity to one another. I... I can already tell that I'm going to find myself in many precarious situations. It's just the way I am. I get myself into trouble like no other, and I don't say that to boast. You'd be safer in the company of the others, like Samuel, for example. And I... Verdomme, I'm just not the righteous person you may believe me to be, Hana. That's the truth of it." The smile on Remy's face was a sad one. "You've probably mistaken my foolishness for strength."

The girl's smile faded away, only to be replaced by confusion. "But Remy, there's no guarantee of safety. I mean, look at what happened to that doctor. If he can be killed, then any of us are vulnerable, right? I don't care if you're not a perfect person. I just think we're all better off working together," she said as her voice trembled slightly. "Was it something I said? I promise I won't be a burden to you."

Remy roughly shook his head, his hat nearly sliding off of his head. "No, Hana, please don't think of it like that. You've done absolutely nothing wrong, it's just me and... Err, wow, I really talk too much, don't I? Haha... Oh, are you hungry? I think it's about time for lunch, unless they have different meal times in Japan, but I really wouldn't know, being the foreigner that I am and all, hahaha..." Remy looked ashamed and unsure as his words came out in a blur.

Hana raised her kimono sleeve across her eyes swiftly before her former warm expression returned in earnest. "Well, I know Mister Sebastian was offering a tour to some of the others, but I would be delighted to prepare you a bento. I'm actually famished myself. I didn't have much of an appetite this morning," Hana admitted as she gestured back towards the imposing mansion. "Shall we, then?"

The panic on Remy's face died down, but was replaced by faint consternation. "Yes, of course, that sounds lovely... Hmm, as an adult, I should have read the situation better. That was poorly spoken of me, Miss Sugimoto. God willing, I will do my utmost to give credence to your faith in me..." His words came out slowly and hesitantly.

"No, it's fine, and please just call me Hana," she pleaded as she started towards the building. "It's safe to say the last twenty-four hours have been anything but easy, but you have my word that I'll try to take our minds off such things for at least a little while. Are there any Japanese dishes that you're fond of, Remy?"

Remy scratched his cheek with a finger that was clearly underdeveloped for his age. "Umm, I can't say I've ever had Japanese cuisine before. I'm sure anything you make will be delicious, and I'm really not a picky eater. You should've seen some of the garbage I've put into my mouth before, hahaha... Oh, not that I'm implying what you make would be comparable at all to garbage!" He frantically waved his hands around for a second.

The Channeler cast a glance over her shoulder before offering the boy a playful wink. "Then I'll do my very best to make a good first impression, so you won't have to ever draw such a comparison."

"Is that so? Hahaha..." Remy's laughter slowly died down and his hands numbly fell into his pockets. He followed behind Hana, his brow deeply furrowed in contemplation whenever he thought she wasn't looking.

* * *

 **1:16 P.M Day Two**

 **Outside**

 **Hedge Maze**

The Ultimate Horror Writer offered a slightly bemused expression. She peered around the entrance of the winding maze that stood some fifteen feet in height. "It seems all the classic horror scenes are accounted for on this island. I wonder if a deranged man with a mallet is waiting inside for us." She chuckled as she eyed the Hunter who stood next to her. "Would you care to lead? If there are any monsters, I doubt my pen will do much damage."

Samuel rested a hand on her shoulder before offering a firm but unthreatening look "Of course. Stay behind me. There has been enough death for one day."

"Well said. I'm usually quite adept at calling plot twists, but even I didn't anticipate the owner would be the first to bite it. It almost sounds like a game of Clue, doesn't it?" she asked with a light chuckle as she followed the boy through the entrance. Almost immediately, the maze began to split off into three different directions. Unnatural, humanoid-shaped hedges rested near every pathway.

Samuel drew his combat knife and frowned. "These shapes... didn't Hikyou say something about a slender... man? I don't like the look of this. Whatever happens, we must stay together."

Alejandra cleared her throat as she wordlessly extended a hand to grab at the back of the boy's shirt. "Those things certainly aren't the Slenderman. I still have a hard time believing that in the first place. I mean, monsters that have some basis in myth and legend are one thing, but to suggest that an internet monster is real? That's a bit much, don't you think?"

Samuel sighed. "Ever since the tragedy started, I've seen things no man should see. I don't know what these bastards are capable of, so I only feel comfort when one of them is dead. Come on, let's try the center first." He motioned towards the passageway.

"Better one of them than one of us, right?" Alejandra asked as her gaze flitted between the hedges. "Center it is," she remarked.

They passed the humanoid hedges with no trouble, but they were soon met with another long corridor. What appeared to be a pile of clothes lay at the end of where the stretch seemed to veer off to the right and left. "You know, having seen so many wretched sights during the tragedy, I almost feel numb to this by comparison. A single man's death? I'm used to seeing the streets littered with bodies. If it weren't for all the things that go bump in the night, this wouldn't be so bad."

Samuel sheathed his knife and took out his binoculars to get a better look at the pile of clothes.

As the hunter peered through the lenses, he noticed that the clothes were shredded and adorned with spots of dried blood. The clothes consisted of a light blue torn blouse and black knee length skirt.

As the boy paused momentarily the Writer peered into the distance before quirking a single brow. "I guess we weren't the first to set foot in here."

Samuel scowls, putting his binoculars away. "I don't think we're alone. I'll scout ahead; you stay here. I might as well get some use out of this piece-of-shit talent." He started to sneak effortlessly, drawing his knife once more.

Alejandra offered a dubious expression as she began to fidget with her crow necklace. "Just for the record, this is the last thing you're supposed to do in a horror movie," she murmured as she glanced over her shoulder and peered back at the boy slinking forward.

As Samuel grew closer to the flayed clothes, the faded scent of iron assaulted his nostrils. He noticed more specks of dried blood that veered to the left of him.

Samuel approached carefully, making sure to look all around him before he reached the end of the path that veered off to the right and left. Then, clinging to one of the walls of the maze, he poked the knife out of cover, using its reflection to check both ways.

The right pathway quickly veered off into a dead end. The pathway on the opposite side opened up into a much larger area. Dozens of pumpkins lay strewn about the space. On the far side of it lay another pathway, but the innards of several pumpkins laid in the room itself. A large post, one that supported a tall scarecrow wearing blue overalls and brimmed hat, rested in the center. Propped against the post was a farmer's scythe. Any features about the scarecrow's face were obscured as its head was tilted downwards, and straw stuck out of its chest cavity.

Samuel looked back towards Alejandra and used a hand gesture to motion her to move up to him.

The Horror Writer needed no further assurance as she quickly shuffled towards where the boy stood. She crouched low as her voice fell to a whisper. "Do you see something? Maybe the owner of those clothes?" she suggested.

"Whoever owned them is long gone, I'm afraid. Thankfully, there doesn't appear to be any sign of threats in the area, but be careful." He pointed towards the area with pumpkins and the scarecrow with his blade. "I don't suppose a sight like that happens to be in any of your horror novels?"

"Are you kidding me? Have you been living under a rock? I'm more into novels than movies, but there's all sorts of scarecrow legends. There are pagan worshipers who used to sacrifice virgins in order to receive a bountiful harvest, but I'm sure that's just a bunch of..." she trailed off as she felt her throat tighten. "Samuel, where did the scarecrow go?"

In the moment the pair had taken their eyes off of it, both the scarecrow and his scythe had suddenly vanished.

The Hunter gritted his teeth, and shifted into a combat stance. "Stay near me." He began to walk towards the open area. "If you see anything, tell me."

"Y'know, if we don't die here, this is going to make for a great chapter in my latest book," Alejandra commented as her gaze warily flitted around the maze while following directly behind the Hunter. "I don't suppose you have any more of those knives on you? I'd feel a lot safer with something to protect myself with."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't. When we get back to the mansion, I suggest you arm yourself with something, given that some of our number have supernatural talents."

The Ultimate Horror Writer offered a dry chuckle. "With people like Jizoku, do you think that knife is going to go very far? We're definitely on the bottom off the totem pole. We have to face tha- Ahhh!"

A scream erupted from behind the Hunter as he heard a loud thud.

As he swiftly turned, he saw the Scarecrow now standing at seven feet tall. It was dragging Alejandra away in the opposite direction with one of its long, branch-like limbs. It brandished its scythe in its other hand. It had already managed to pull her some five feet away with an unnerving, shambling motion.

"Alejandra!" The Hunter shouted for the first time. He rushed towards the Scarecrow, ready to strike. "Let her go!"

As the creature lifted its head up, Samuel was met by a pair of yellow glowing eyes and a crudely stitched mouth. Its face seemed leathery, but the scent of rotting flesh wafted off of it. It swung its weapon outwards in a horizontal motion an attempt to cleave him in half.

Samuel dodged the scythe effortlessly and lunged towards the creature. With one mighty slash, he cleaved through the scarecrow's right arm, causing it to drop the scythe. Soon he was upon the creature, stabbing his knife into its chest.

The abomination twisted unnaturally as a limb suddenly sprouted from its chest cavity and grasped him by the neck. Thorns protruded from its gnarled fingers and dug into his flesh as it hoisted him off the ground. The wound in its chest seemed entirely ineffective. Just as things began to seem grim, the pair registered a nearby voice.

"Here's SHIRO!" a voice chirped as a cracking sound could be heard. A large croquet mallet collided with the creature's head, causing it to slump against the ground and release its hostages. Standing a few feet away was the Ultimate Executioner. She offered a victorious grin along with a peace sign. "So, how was my entrance? Was it too much?"

The Hunter panted on the floor, rubbing his wounded neck. "Wat die fok was daardie ding!?" He said angrily, reverting to his native tongue instinctively without thinking.

"I-I don't even know what he just said, but whatever it was, I agree with him." Alejandra said as she sat up before quickly rubbing at her leg.

Shiro stuck her tongue before planting her boot into the immobile creature's head once more. "Oh, him? He was another student recruited by the AUP. I guess you could say the some of the results varied. He made for great Halloween décor though, right? Shame I had to sock his noggin in. I'm sure someone put a lot of work making him a living scarecrow."

Samuel growled in frustration as he made his way over to Alejandra, helping her off the floor. He looked at Shiro, struggling to breathe through his wounded throat. "Where... is... the FUCKING exit!?"

"Jeeeeez. It's two words, people. Say it with me. Thank you." The girl sighed with an indifferent shrug before she turned and threw her croquet mallet over her shoulder. "Follow me if you want out, or feel free to keep exploring. I promise he's not the only thing out there. Yours truly has done enough public service today."

The Writer peered at the retreating form of the Executioner. "I hate to admit it, but she's right. I'd rather not take our chances, and I think I have enough research material for one day."

Samuel spat some blood on the floor and took a few deep breaths. "I agree, we should go see that surgeon about our injuries." He whispered to the Horror Writer, while shooting daggers at the Executioner he continued. "The only thing I hope at the end of this is that all of these Junko-worshipers will die so they can join that bitch."

"Ohoho. I'm not sure how you know that name, but be careful what you wish for!" Shiro said in a sing song voice as she skipped in front of them with a devil-may-care attitude.

* * *

 **2:21 P.M Day Two**

 **Outside**

 **Forest (Bell Tower)**

Nozomi's barbed, heart-shaped tail flicked through the air in annoyance as she and the Ultimate Familiar emerged into a clearing where a large bell tower resided. It appeared much older than many of the other structures on the island. "Finally, we're here. This must be where that damn racket keeps coming from. Tch, it would have been so much easier if I could have just flown too. I-I just don't know how to use these things," she muttered as she eyed the bird that hovered a few feet above her. "Yo, rooster, think you could give me some pointers so I don't have to walk back later?"

Teleios perched himself on the structure, stared down at the Succubus, and gave a huff. "You would ask the King of Raptors for his aid with such an indignant tone, even going so far to misrefer to my very being? Ha! You have quite the backbone!"

Nozomi folded her arms beneath the swell of her bosom. "King of Raptors this. King of Raptors that. What does that even mean? Can I just randomly call myself Queen of the Isles?" she huffed as she tapped her foot against the ground. "And yes, I do have quite a backbone, along with plenty of things I did not ask for. Look, I don't care what those creeps in the mansion said. If we can get off of this island, we can find someone who can bring a fucking hammer down on this whole mess. It would be a lot easier if you and the overgrown lizard weren't the only ones capable of flying, so why don't you give me a few pointers?"

The gyrfalcon tilted his head to the side. "Well, spirited one, you may care not for titles or the AUP, but thanks to it, I have surpassed any destiny that others of my breed could hope to have." Teleios glided down and landed in front of the blue-haired beauty. "Do you think it helps your plight to constantly bash it over our heads? The body you awoke in is yours now, like it or not!" Teleios unfurled his large wings and rose them high above his head. "Birds are not taught to fly, they are forced to. Before I even try to help you, ask yourself this: If they have ones such as Brooke to guard the waters, what makes you think the skies are any safer?"

The Ultimate Succubus opened her mouth to offer a retort before promptly shutting it. A rosy blush crept up to her face as her predatorial blue eyes stared at the gyrfalcon. "That's easy for you to say, birdbrain! You were just an overgrown pet before this, so of course you'd be happy with the changes." She offered an indignant huff. "I just can't stand feeling trapped. I don't even know if my brothers are alive right now," she responded glumly as her leathery wings twitched slightly from the breeze flitting through the clearing.

The gyrfalcon gave out a low chuckle as his eyes studied her wings. He quickly soared around her and perched on a tree at the forest's edge. "Practice using your wings where you're standing. Make sure they are strong enough to even carry you."

Nozomi muttered under her breath as she rotated her shoulders, making her wings slowly extend. At full span, her wings measured at about eight feet. She tensed them experimentally, like a muscle, causing them to flutter several times. A look of concentration settled on the girl's face as she hopped off the ground before hovering in the air a moment. A look of glee filled her face as she remained airborne for several seconds, holding a steady position. "Look! I think I'm doing it. I've got i-" Before she could even finished the statement, she lost her concentration and her wing speed decreased. With a thud, she landed face-first on the ground. She planted her hands against the dirt as her tail swished through the air like a furious feline, then pushed herself up and rubbed at her forehead. A look of embarrassment colored her face as she extended a clawed digit towards were Teleios was perched. "Don't you dare laugh!"

"Hmm. Not bad for your first attempt. It would seem you need to keep your focus completely, as your body isn't naturally made for flying. In short, you lack the instinct to let your mind wander." Teleios explained as his golden eyes drifted from Nozomi to the bell tower. "This search is fruitless, in any case. The entryway seems sealed."

"Wait, it's locked up?!" Nozomi questioned as she wheeled around before gazing at a large padlock that rested on the iron door of the bell tower. "Please, I'm a freaking monster girl now, right? Surely, a little piece of metal isn't gonna stop me," she said as she sauntered forward and grabbed at the lock. She immediately let out a hissing sound as she pulled her hand back. Smoke sizzled from her hand as a symbol could be seen on the lock itself. "Shit, that stung! What the heck was that?"

Teleios' eyes began to glow intensely. "Our captors must have wanted to make sure we couldn't enter here. Your demonic form seems vulnerable to this divide ward." The familiar began scanning the rest of the tower. "This is a good time for you to learn flight, for the top looks free of any such obstructions."

Nozomi stared in wonder as the burn on her hand began to quickly sizzle. Fresh, baby-smooth skin replaced the wound. She lifted her chin up before nodding in response. "If that's true, then we're probably the only ones who can get up there," she said as she unfurled her wings yet again. "So I figured out how to hover, but how do I actually gain altitude?"

"How to explain this..." The gyrfalcon closed his eyes as he mulled over his answer. "When you take off, apply as much force as you can, and while you're flying, roll your shoulders. Do that to make your own air current." With that, Teleios took off towards the top of the tower.

The buxom girl held her hand up in the air a moment as her tail lashed around. "Wait, that's it? Why do I get the sense it'll be more difficult than that?" She sighed before crouching .She took a running start before lunging into the air. She desperately flapped her wings as she rolled her shoulders simultaneously. Much to her delight, she began to quickly climb through the air. A sincere smile actually spread across her lips as she neared the open area at the top of the bell tower. It was at that moment that she lost focus again. She tumbled through the air before desperately latching onto the edge of the tower. "T-Teleios, a little help? I swear I'll call you King of Raptors or anything else. Just don't let me fall!"

"Understood, Nozomi! I will lend you my aid, but only temporarily." Teleios extended out his wings in full and his golden eyes shone brighter than ever before. The curvaceous Succubus closed her eyes to not be blinded.

The blue-haired girl took a measured breath. "King? What are you doing?" she asked as she kept her eyes squeezed tightly.

Resonating from inside her mind, Teleios responded. "Sharing my senses with you. You will have my superior eyesight, and my muscle memories for controlling wings."

As the Familiar stated, she felt her already sharp senses magnified. Her eyes slowly opened as she could see such minute details along the stone tower. She rolled her shoulders in a methodical manner as she almost effortlessly glided through the tower's opening. A vivid smile spread across her face as she landed next to the Gyrfalcon, before wordlessly throwing her arms around the bird. "Oh, I take everything I said back! You are a fucking King. I would have been turned into paste if it wasn't for you."

The Familiar let out a chuckle as he looked up to regard her. "Your vulgar praise aside, let's get this investigation done so the bond doesn't end for you mid-flight," Teleios stated as he shifted his gaze back to in front of them.

A smirk spread across her lips. "Right, that's the last thing I need," she mused as she looked around the top of the bell tower. There was a large spiraling staircase that doubtedly led towards the bottom. Several blankets and discarded food wrappers were littered across the top of the tower, along with several used candles and an empty lantern. There were even a few strange-looking feathers. "Is it possible one of the staff was up here at some point?"

"Maybe. At the very least someone is sure to come back here," the Familiar said. He then glided down and picked up one of the feathers in his talons to inspect it. "It would seem we aren't the only ones in the sky after all. For now, I think we should take our leave to discuss this with the others."

Nozomi's eyes widened as she eyed the brightly colored feather. "That's one huge feather. I think you're right about getting out of here. I don't wanna know what that came from."

Teleios nodded and prepared his wings to take off. "Agreed, let's get back to the mansion. Though keep an eye out for the skies as well."

"Great. As if there wasn't enough creepy ass shit on this island." The Succubus sighed as she spread her wings and nodded at the gyrfalcon. "I'll follow your lead."

* * *

 **3:05 P.M Day Two**

 **Outside**

 **Forest**

Kiyomi observed the Ultimate Zombie curiously as she and him followed Chase. "I'm not sure if I said it earlier, but thank you for last night. Hikyou and I would have been goners if it weren't for you."

Chase let out a low chuckle as he knelt next to a tree before closely examining where some of the bark had been stripped. "Considering how Jizoku showed up this morning, it must have been one heck of a showdown."

"Kekeke, I'm glad the bird brought me along. I probably wouldn't have had nearly as much fun otherwise!" The Zombie chortled as he casually walked behind the Werewolf, not paying too much attention to his surroundings.

The Werewolf let out a low chuckle before running a hand over the furry pair of ears atop his head. "You sure do have an interesting idea of fun. It sounds like you really saved both their hides."

The Paranormal Investigator rubbed at her chin. "Yes, that goes without saying. I am curious, though. What happened to you last night and why did you only return in the morning? Healing powers or not, I had assumed the worst."

"Well, after Hikyou took you back, I figured if the monster wasn't going to play with me in the courtyard, we would just play in his area. Got to say, he sure wasn't expecting me to keep getting back up!" Jizoku let a wicked grin envelop his face as he recounted the night. "And old Slendy sure was a bad sport about everything. Sure, he hacks my arm or leg off and he's fine with it, but I cut part of his tendrils and suddenly the big baby wants to start running away!"

Kiyomi's jaw actually fell open. "Wait a moment. You're saying you actually caused him to flee? That's incredible. I'd very much like to document that later in my notes."

Chase scratched at his chin. "So, I didn't have much access to the internet where I grew up. What exactly is a Slenderman? Honestly, I'm just imagining a guy who hasn't hit the gym in a while." He howled in laughter.

"Kekeke! Don't think I'm some action hero. He just kept wanting to put distance between him and me. He also kept trying to do something with my head, but I couldn't figure out what," the Zombie explained as he put his hand to his chin in contemplation. "Oh yeah, those trees were being very rude and interrupting my fun. Ah well, just like with everything else, stab them enough times and they back off." Jizoku brandished his knife from out of his cloak. The weapon was filthy with blood and some other discolored ichor.

The Ultimate Werewolf shook his head. "Jizoku, you're just too much. I guess it's a good thing we've got someone like you on our side," he responded before grunting as he walked face first into a tree. He pulled away and rubbed at his nose before blinking. "Hey, what the heck is this thing?" he asked as he pulled a piece of paper off of the tree. There was a poorly-drawn sketch that resembled a very tall man with tendrils coming out his back.

"One of Slenderman's pages. Who would have expected so much of the mythos to be real? I should be terrified, and yet I'm exhilarated to learn more," Kiyomi admitted as she pulled the page out of the boy's hand. "Jizoku, I have so many questions I want to ask you when we get back to the mansion."

"I guess, but this is kinda boring so far. Anyway, this Slendyman just leaves behind bad drawings? That's weird, but I guess he must have done it when he started running away. He's probably scared of the sun, since he was still willing to attack me until dawn," the Zombie answered as he sniffed and poked at the black substance on his knife.

"BAHAHAHA! This Slenderman sounds like a real dummy. He's a skinny dude with octopus arms who wears a suit and draws like a three-year-old? Doesn't sound so tough to me." Chase chuckled as he rubbed at his bruised nose.

"Would you stop underestimating him? I may not be super strong like you, but I promise you he's nothing to laugh at. Well, unless you're Jizoku, but I have my suspicions he's a few crayons short," the Investigator said in a deadpan tone.

"Kekeke, I don't remember too much after that. I just felt super hungry. All I could think about was eating something meaty... I think I remember something about a wild animal, but I don't know..." Jizoku let the sentence trail off as he pulled his dreadlocks around to inspect them. "Hmm, I think this bone is new," he said as he looked over a bloodstained bone fragment shoved through the end of one of his thick dreadlocks.

"Make that more than just a few crayons," Kiyomi said under her breath as she paused. "So, you don't know anything about where your fight ended?"

The Werewolf stared at the girl curiously. "Why do you care so much, huh? I mean, if this thing is so dangerous, isn't it better to leave it alone?"

"Perhaps, but I wish to document such entities. How can I call myself a Paranormal Investigator if I run from the paranormal every time?"

"Hmm, nope. I just remember being still kinda hungry as I made my way to the mansion, but I had to wait a bit till the door got unlatched for me. That's when I saw Sebastian, but he just reviled me and walked away. It's just the usual way people greet me," Jizoku said as he looked away from his knife and let his eyes wander around the woods.

Several trees lay torn asunder, coated with bloody streaks. Strange symbols were carved into the bark.

"Just wonderful. He's my primary witness and he hardly remembers anything." Kiyomi sighed dejectedly. "Well, I'd like to take a look around here for a while before we head back. It would at least make the trip worth it."

"Alright, I give up trying to figure this out. Hey Kiyomi, does this stuff on my knife have anything to do with the Trenderman?" the Zombie exclaimed as he waved the filthy item at her.

"It's the Slenderman, and I..." Kiyomi trailed off as a look of excitement filled her eyes. "Oh my god! Is that his blood? Can I see it? I didn't even know he could bleed."

"Back home, most girls were just happy with flowers and candy. This is a really weird place," Chase muttered before shaking his head.

Jizoku gave a shrug and held out the blade in his open palm for the Investigator to take. "Alright, but I want it back eventually."

Kiyomi opened her satchel before carefully bagging the weapon."Jizoku, I promise I'll have it back to you before dinner. I just want to run a few tests, that's all."

* * *

 **4:32 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Billiard Room**

The Ultimate Loser let out an exasperated sigh as the pool stick scratched the table. The cue ball soared over all the other balls and landed in the far corner pocket. "Oh, you've gotta be fucking kidding me. At this rate, I'm going to end up losing to myself," he muttered under his breath.

A trill of laughter sounded from behind the boy, causing him to wheel around to see who was there. He was met with the voluptuous figure of the Ultimate Kitsune. Ariana eyed the boy as she skirted around him, her wreath of tails brushing against him. "Not a very winning attitude you have there, Hikky." She trailed her nails lightly along the edges of the table until she fished out the cue ball and stopped on the opposite side of the Loser. She leaned over the table to offer a more-than-generous view of her ample bosom. She set the ball down and with one finger rolled it back and forth idly. "You seem stressed. Upset your little girlfriend isn't here to play with your balls?"

Hikyou's eyes widened as he unconsciously felt his jaw hanging open. After a moment, he squeezed the pool stick in one hand while raising the other to cover the flush that crept upon his face. "Why should I concern myself with what Kiyomi is doing? I tried to talk her out of going back into that wretched forest." He grumbled as he eyed the cue ball that spun back and forth. "Speaking of balls, are you done busting mine? I may suck at it, but I was trying to finish this."

Ariana spread a sly grin over her full lips, as she picked up the ball to begin her journey back around the table. "Ooh, did I strike a nerve? I'm sure she's just more interested in learning about what goes in the night." The Kitsune came up to the boy and pushed the cue ball against his chest. "After this morning's events, I'm sure I'm not the only one around here who's looking to be comforted. What do you say, Mr. Moody?"

The Ultimate Loser, despite his brusque demeanor, felt his cheeks burning. Despite his attempts, he couldn't help letting his eyes wander across all of that creamy, soft-looking skin. "As horrible as this morning was, it was nothing compared to that thing in the woods. I-I still can't believe that the Slenderman is real," he said before swallowing slowly. "W-What do you mean by being comforted?" he asked. His voice had become slightly shaky.

The Kitsune let out an pained sigh. She brought her hand back and let the ball roll onto the billiard table as she leaned her curvaceous hip against it. "Sheesh, are you actually this dense? Do you need me to drag you onto this table to get my point across?" Ariana ranted in frustration as she pressed a palm against her forehead. "It's bad enough that this new body's libido is in overdrive, but I can't find anyone willing to help me out. What kinda boring teenagers are you guys?" The Kitsune complained with a roll of her eyes.

"How can you be so horny with what's going on right now?" the boy asked, somewhat dumbfounded as he again snuck a glance at her generous hip that was propped against the table. "Shouldn't you be scared or something? How can you be so calm after everything we've seen in the last day?"

Ariana snapped her gaze back at the Loser. "Who could be scared with this many hormones rushing through them?!" The Kitsune's swath of tails flared outward to emphasize her words. Her tongue slowly made its way across her soft lips. "So, before you blow your chances here, I'll ask again. Are you going to help a girl out?" Her tone dropped all of its edge when it came to her question.

Hikyou shifted his leg uncomfortably as he found it hard to meet her gaze with his visible eye. "It's not that I'm refusing you. I mean, look at you. I'd have to be the Ultimate Moron to not notice how beautiful you are. I just don't have any uh… experience with such things. I wouldn't want to leave you disappointed if I wasn't any good."

Ariana smirked again as she reached out and wound her hand around Hikyou's tie. "Come on, Hikky. Only a loser gives up before they even try." Without warning, the Kitsune yanked the boy down to her and she crashed her lips against his.

He let out a muted yelp as he was pulled forward. His mouth crashing against hers clumsily as he stumbled forward crashing onto the Kitsune. They both landed on the surface of the pool table causing several balls to go flying wildly. His eyes widened as her swathe of tails furled around him. He might very well be the Ultimate Loser, but in the moments that followed, he felt like nothing short of a winner.

* * *

 **5:41 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Gallery**

The Ultimate Dullahan adjusted the red scarf that wound tightly around her once flawless neck. Her gaze flitted to the plethora of macabre illustrations. The scent of fresh paint soon reached her nose as she turned her head to see Mackenzie standing before a new canvas. "What in the hell is all of this?" she asked in a sharp tone as she stopped before a painting that depicted a boy whose arms were torn asunder. She reached out, almost expecting the painting to be a portal rather than a mere series of brushstrokes.

The Ultimate Painter didn't seem to notice anyone had entered the room. She just stood in front of the blank canvas, staring off into space. Then, without any hesitation, she picked up her brush and began applying strokes across the empty surface. It was as if she was in a trance.

"Tch, I know I'm not the best company, but you could at least respond when someone says something," the redhead groused.

Mackenzie suddenly stopped her motions and put aside her brush. As she casually turned to face the Dullahan, a very subdued smile graced her face. "Oh, good afternoon. I'm sorry, I was getting ready to make my next painting. I'm feeling so inspired after all the exciting events of this morning. Have you come to see my collection?" the Painter asked as she looked towards Colleen expectantly.

Colleen frowned as she gestured towards the paintings that surrounded them. "Collection? These are all so wretched. I understand the saying of life imitating art, but death? It's just unsettling, don't you think?"

"Oh, not at all! In fact, I think this is a way better subject matter. We'd be better off if we didn't spend our lives in fear of the inevitable. Don't you agree?" Once she ended her mini rant, she looked to the Dullahan. Seeing that the girl still looked taken aback, the Painter seemed to visually deflate a bit. "No, probably not. I guess you're just going to call it creepy, like all the others..."

The Dullahan rubbed her forearm anxiously as she regarded a piece that depicted a girl clutching her stomach in agony, as her innards had spilled out. "Growing up, I've been often referred to as a harbinger of death. People I get close to tend to meet grisly fates, so I've tried to avoid letting anyone close. I don't need a reminder of what fate has in store for us all; becoming the Ultimate Dullahan just feels like another slap in the face. You have the power to create, though. Why not show something beautiful, instead?"

Mackenzie seemed to perk back up at the redhead's words. The Painter brought her hands together over her heart. "Oh, but I'm creating the most beautiful things of all. You must have been witness to such beautiful sights if what you say is true." Mackenzie picked up her brush again, reapplied fresh paint to it, and continued on her newest project. "I guess between you and Shiro, I can expect to see such inspirational things in the near future."

Colleen took a step backwards in abject horror as she pressed a hand against her ample bosom. "None of that is beautiful! What in the hell is wrong with you? If it were up to me, I'd burn this entire room to the ground. It's disgusting!"

This time, Mackenzie's smile didn't falter, nor did she get distracted from her brushstrokes. "Well, it's a shame you don't recognize the gorgeous sights you bring." The Painter started to pick up the pace as she swiped the brush across the steadily-filling canvas. "And if you were to remove my works from the world, you'd be denying those I've immortalized within them from being remembered."

"Remembered?! You think this his how someone would want to remember the people they loved?" Colleen scoffed. "So help me god, if you paint a death portrait of me, I swear I'll haunt your ass!" she said as she turned before briskly walking off.

Mackenzie watched the Dullahan stomp off with the same serene smile. She looked back at the finished art of Jibo Momonta laying on the dining room table. "Oh well, at least you'll have company when you do."

* * *

 **7:15 P.M Day Two**

 **Basement**

 **Laboratory**

"We need to do something about your wards. Clearly, they are not working as intended," Syd said as he stared at a medical tank, before glancing over at the Ultimate Dragon.

Saino let out a rumble that sounded akin to a scoff. "Do not fault my wards. They are working as intended. However, I warned both of you the dangers of constructing this structure upon one of the SCP's abandoned bases. This island was a gateway to the paranormal long before our experiments began. Everything that has been done here has only exacerbated the situation. It is akin to adding gasoline to a raging fire."

The Surgeon frowned before rubbing the bags under his eyes. "If I find out that you're the one who killed him, I swear I will peel every scale off of your body."

The Dragon let out a low growl as she buried her claws into a nearby desk. Her breath caused the floor to ice over as her serpentine tongue lashed out. "Careful who you are threatening. While I had some modicum of respect for the one who helped me achieve my true form, that does not extend to you."

Syd could see his own breath as he balled his fists up. "I-I apologize for lashing out at you. I know that Jibo was ill, but I did not expect him to pass like this."

Saino straightened her back as her tail lashed through the air. "You have lost a mentor and a man you adored. I will forgive your impudence this time and chalk it up to grief. However, I would suggest you pour your despair into something more fruitful," she said as she took several strides across the room and brushed her claws across the surface of a tank that was filled with some sort of specimen.

"You have a project that requires completion. I very much look forward to seeing it brought to fruition."

The man sighed solemnly. "It's Jibo's legacy. I can assure you that it will be finished."

The Librarian offered a cursory nod. "Very well, then. I will take my leave if there is nothing else."

Syd watched the Dragon move towards the stairs as his brow furrowed. "Saino, do you truly have no idea who's behind it?"

The Ultimate Dragon regarded him with her jade eyes. "I suspect the only one who knows the truth is Kuuma, and we both know he would die before doing anything to ruin what he perceives as fun. Like it or not, we're just as much participants as anyone else."

* * *

 **8:32 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Foyer**

Kitai rubbed at his eyes as he found himself fighting of a wave of drowsiness.

The Ultimate Merman blinked as he noticed that one of the windows in the room was wide open. "I bet Mister Sebastian won't be happy about this," he said to himself as he inched closer and used the adjacent chair to reach the windowsill.

The boy's gaze drifted through the window and outside where he could see a light drizzle coming down. He was just about to close the window when he saw a strange-looking man standing along the edge of the tree line. He couldn't explain it, but he could feel the strange, tall man communicating with him.

"Wait, you want me to come there? But Auntie Ari would get upset if I got my clothes wet, which would be bad because then I couldn't keep myself from changing."

The door in the foyer suddenly slammed shut as Jana emerged into the room absolutely drenched. "Of course, someone just had to take the one umbrella that was by the door. I swear I saw one here last night." She muttered to herself before realizing she wasn't alone.

Jana regarded Kitai, who still stared out the open window. "Kit, what are you doing there?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just talking to my new friend. He's really nice!"

The Djinn took several strides forward before peering out the window, only to see nothing but inky black clouds and willow trees in the distance. A look of relief filled the blue-grey-skinned beauty.

He's only seven, so I have to keep in mind that he probably has imaginary friends still. This place just has a way of putting me on edge

"Well you have fun, Kitai. Just make sure to close that window. It looks like that storm's only going to get worse," the Djinn said as she brushed past the boy while hugging herself in an vain attempt for warmth.

"Kay, I will!" the little boy responded. As he did, the silhouette of the tall man once again appeared at the edge of the forest.

* * *

 **9:02 P.M Day Two [LEMON WARNING Skip to the next scene to avoid it!]**

 **First Floor**

 **Bedroom**

As the onset of curfew grew steadily closer, the forest surrounding the mansion was briefly illuminated by a violent crack of lighting. Vivid shadows were cast in the distance as the entire building shuddered from the thunder the resonated shortly afterwards.

The sound almost eclipsed a very faint knock that sounded from the other side of the Sorcerer's door. From the faint light of nearby lantern, a visible shadow could be seen standing beyond the door.

The Sorcerer was no longer alone.

Alexander's attention broke away from his book as he looked towards the shadow. He stood up and formed a ball of mana in his hand. The magic floated to the door as a spectral hand that opened it wide. The Sorcerer leaned against his desk as he waited to see who came to visit late at night.

The conjured hand pulled the door open with an audible creak. There standing on the other side of the door was none other than the Ultimate Djinn. She wore a sheer, green nightgown that hugged at her buxom frame and wide hips. The magic that still lingered in the air along with the lantern cast the exotic beauty in a warm light. It illuminated her pale, blue-grey skin. Her neon blue eyes seemed to glow as a smile creased her soft lips. She tentatively laced her hands in front of her before bowing her head. "My apologies for bothering you so late, Alexander. I-I was hoping I could perhaps trouble you for something." she asked as she remained planted on the other side of the doorway, almost as if she awaited an affirmation before continuing forward.

A mischievous smile crossed Alexander's face as he swept his arm out in front of him to signal her to come in. "Jana, you, my dear, are never a bother, especially when you arrive dressed as you are." The Mage added with a wink, "What do you need of me?"

Jana brushed a strand of silky gold and black hair out of her face before crossing the threshold. "I was caught in the rain earlier, unfortunately it would seem there is no electricity to come by in this place or at the very least it's outside of our reach. Sebastian has hung my clothes to dry, but it leaves me in a precarious situation. My previous wardrobe I possessed wasn't sufficient. I suppose you could say my measurements have increased substantially," she offered before she paused next to the desk he was seat at before resting her hip against the wood frame.

"Yes, I heard that some of the girls had woken up here a bit more buxom than before." Alexander stood up and walked around the blue-skinned girl, and stopped near his wardrobe. "Now why do I get the feeling you're not about to ask me for some of my clothes?" he asked coyly.

The Djinn pursed her lips together as she glided behind him. Slowly, she snaked her arms around his waist before pressing herself against his back. "While it's true that might warm me up, I can think of much more inventive ways to achieve the same result. You see, in Egypt it rarely gets this cold. I was hoping that perhaps you might share some body heat with me. It would be a travesty to have such a nice new body and have no means of savoring the results, don't you think?"

Smirking, Alexander moved the hand to have it gently shut the door before it faded away. He turned to regard her face to face. "Now that is a fine suggestion love. I suppose I was done with reading for the night anyway."

A smoldering look settled in the Djinn's neon gaze as she tilted her chin to stare up into your face. "I promise I'll make up for the lost time with something you'll never forget. I know this may be sudden, but if death may soon find us I'm going to savor every little moment I can." She purred as she reached up with her slender digits before pulling Alexander's head down. Her supple lips melding against the Sorcerer's as a trill of delight resonated in the back of her throat.

Alexander gave a soft chuckle as he closed his eyes and pulled one arm around Jana's narrow waist, pressing her closer against him. As his other hand made his way up her back until it stopped at the base of her head and began to gently push her deeper into the kiss.

A shudder escaped the blue-skinned beauty as the Sorcerer's limbs began to encircle her. As the kiss deepened her tongue flicked out before playfully coiling against the boy's as she vied for dominance. Her own hands slinked up before tracing along his bare chest. A rich scent of jasmine and lavender could be detected from the Djinn. Her skin was cool and baby smooth to the touch. She playfully raised her bare knee before brushing it between his legs.

The Sorcerer lightly began to have his tongue fight back against Jana's while he pulled his hands away to take off the shirts. He slowly and with reluctance broke away from the kiss. He gazed into her glowing blue eyes. "So love, tell me what you want," he stated as his hands began to trace along her hips and waist.

Her uneven breaths filled the still room for a few moments. Her ample cleavage rising and falling in quick succession as her skin darkened around her cheeks as the boy began to peel off his clothes. After a moment she regained her composure as his hands began to trace along her generous curves. "I want you to do anything and everything to me. For just a few hours, I'd like to forget about this wretched game. Think you can help with that, handsome?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she let the strap of her nightgown fall loose, revealing more creamy blue-grey skin.

"As you wish," he answered as he guided the voluptuous girl to sit at the center of the bed. He joined her coming from the foot of the mattress and slowly parted her legs. He gave her one last look with a mischievous glint as he positioned his head between her supple thighs.

Jana let out a soft murmur as her soft lips slowly parted. Her vivid bright eyes regarded Alexander with a deep seated hunger behind them. "Something tells me you're quite the ladies man. I-I can't say I've ever had a boy do anything like this before," she whispered as his fingers lightly bit at her thighs as the boy gingerly pried them apart. A simply lacy green pair of panties was now visible along with a noticeable stain. Her arousal hung in the air as a flush graced her face yet again. "Oh god, you're already doing a wonderful job warming me up. I hope for everyone in this house that these walls aren't thin," she trilled in laughter as her hands clutched at the bed sheets.

"If I'm already starting off on such a high note I suppose I can't let you down then." He mused to her has his hands took a slow course as they glided across the silky smooth skin of the her legs before they hooked around the lingerie and pulled them free. With the obstacle gone the mage felt his face heat up as he eyed his goal with a similar hunger. He was soon there kissing at the entrance. His hands meanwhile wrapped around her legs to keep her thighs spread.

A needy moan escaped her supple lips as the boy's mouth pressed flush against her entrance. "O-Oh fuck!" She squealed as her back arched as she felt a wave of bliss course through her. Instinctively her shapely hips nearly buckled if not for the boys hands that kept her legs spread wide. Her teeth began to dig into her bottom lip as she felt the Sorcerer's passionate motions against her core. "Oh Alexander, Oh fuck please don't stop. I've never felt anything like that before. My body feels like it's on fire," she panted as her toes began to curl.

Feeling the Djinn's bucks and shakes let Alexander know it was time to continue on. He let his tongue reach in and started to feel around for every new piece of flesh he could taste. He used his upper lip to apply pressure to her nerve bundle and rub it against his searching tongue. With as much restraint as he could spare, Alexander slowly began pouring out heated mana from his hands as he messaged her inner thighs.

With every lap of the boy's tongue, Jana mewls of pleasure became more and more pronounced. Her slender digits released the bedsheets, before sifting through Alexander's hair. "Oooooh god. If you keep doing that I'll go crazy!" She exclaimed as her voiced hitched. Her petals were absolutely soaked as Alexander continued his ministrations. Her voluptuous frame writhed with each wave of pleasure that coursed through her. Her dainty nightgown had fallen slack exposing her ample bust that rose and fell with each quickening breath. Her azure tinted nipples were pert as her body reacted to every sensuous touch. A needy whine escaped her as warmth radiated out of his palms before pressing against the inside of her thighs. She could feel her stomach doing flips as she neared her breaking point.

The Sorcerer let go with one of his hands and slowly teased it along her skin as he brought the fingers towards Jana's quivering netherlips and continued to expel the same heat as he picked up his pacing. A low moan of pleasure escaped him in the short times he would break away to catch his breath. Only for him to plunge back in, determined to bring her to completion.

The Ultimate Djinn was unsure if whether it was the pressure or the heat the sent her over the edge. However her body seemed to melt as she began to wildly buck her supple hips against his touch. A cry caught in the back of her throat as she felt body tense up suddenly. "Fuck. I-I'm cumming! " she wailed. Her slick tightness began to suddenly flood as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. When the sensation finally dissipated she lowered her hips as her ample chest rose and fell in quick succession. The boy's bed sheets lay soiled by her release as her bright glowing eyes cut through the dimly lit room. There was still a sense of hunger seated there. "Staying on this wretched island wouldn't be so bad if I could have more moments like that," she chuckled as a sultry smile spread across her full lips.

Alexander sat up from between her legs and wiped his mouth clean as he sent back a matching stare. "Well, I'm glad to hear I could help you. Now, are you ready to move on to the main course?'" He asked as he moved in closer and enveloped the sides of her face to bring her into another kiss.

An impish smile still lingered on the curvaceous beauty's face. "After that appetizer, I can't wait. I get the sense this is going to be a long night," she purred as her full lips crashed against the boy's...

She'd been searching for warmth and she was far from disappointed.

* * *

 **9:54 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Common Room**

The Ultimate Succubus sat up from the couch she was lounging in when she heard heard someone shouting in a foreign language. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she saw the Ultimate Kitsune approaching the common hall, her tails lashing the air wildly with each step.

"Ariana, is everything alright? What the hell's got you so worked up?" she asked as rolled her shoulders, causing her wings to unfurl.

Ariana took a second to try and compose herself, but it didn't seem to be doing much good. "Nozomi! Please please please tell me you have seen Kit recently."

The blue-haired beauty blinked. "The kid? I thought he was probably already in bed. Just try and take a deep breath. I'm sure he's around here somewhere. When's the last time you saw him?" she asked as she quickly rose to her feet.

Hearing the commotion coming from outside his room, the Ultimate Hunter stepped out from his door and into the hallway. "What on earth is going on? Ariana, why are you shouting?"

"Because I can't find the minnow anywhere; he wasn't in his room just now when I went to check on him. And to answer your question, Nozomi, I haven't seen him since dinner!" Ariana quickly explained as she began to fidget with her one of her many tails nervously.

"Where did you last see him? Was it at dinner or did you seen him after that?" The Hunter crossed his arms.

The Succubus offered the girl an encouraging smile. "Hey, I'm sure he's just playing games. I know that Jana mentioned something about him talking to an imaginary friend in the foyer. He's probably just playing make-believe. Don't you worry, I'm sure we can find him."

The Hunter's brow furrowed "An imaginary friend?"

"Whatever, we can figure that out after we find him." Without waiting on the others, the Kitsune took off towards the foyer.

The Hunter took off after her. "Listen, I know you are worried about him, but you need to take information like this seriously. I was almost killed by a scarecrow earlier, so I believe this imaginary friend may be far more real than we would like it to be."

"Wait, a scarecrow?" Nozomi questioned before shaking her head. "Never mind, you can explain that later once we've found Kit," she said. The Succubus jogged after the pair as they made their way down the long corridor, that eventually snaked into the foyer.

As they arrived, they saw Sebastian standing at a window. He was staring out into the dark. His features were only illuminated by the candlelight and the occasional crack of lightning.

Ariana got into the foyer and carefully studied the surrounding area. She looked back over her shoulder to the pair that were close behind her. "Yeah, I know there's a lot of scary stories of things out there, especially those that want to take children!"

"Agreed. Which is why we need to remain calm and search the area. Maybe Sebastian knows something about this?" He looked over to where the Butler was standing.

The Butler seemed to jump slightly at the mention of his name. He slowly turned before regarding the three, letting out a relieved sigh as he checked his pocket watch. "Oh, my apologies. I must have zoned out for a moment. I was preparing to secure the door for the evening, but Master Hikyou again decided to tear off into the night. One would assume he would have learned his lesson after last night. To make matters worse, someone left one of the windows wide open."

Nozomi's eyes widened in alarm. "Wait, Hikyou went back outside again? What kind of moron would do that two nights in a row?"

The Kitsune let out a huff as she crossed her arms under her generous chest. "That dummkopf. He spent all day complaining about what was out there. Did he at least say why?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss. I just saw him stoop to pick up some book that lay near the door before taking off in a dead run. It was most alarming," Sebastian responded as with a furrowed brow. "I had assumed he dropped his own journal, but perhaps that was not the case."

The Hunter fixed his gaze at the butler. "Did you happen to see Kitai leave the building as well? Apparently he has gone missing."

The Butler's stoic demeanor seemed to wilt slightly. "The child is missing as well? No, I can't say I saw him, but I wasn't just standing here all evening. I merely saw Hikyou by chance as I approached from the East Hall. As to what happened beforehand, I can't rightfully say."

Nozomi's tail lashed out wildly. "W-Wait, what if the book Hikyou found was Kit's journal? Maybe he went out to look for him?" she suggested.

The Hunter betrayed a slight look of surprise. "You think Hikyou went out to find him?" His face hardened. "If that is true, then Kit must be outside the mansion."

"Non, he spent most of today at the pool, he told me about it at dinner tonight." Ariana said as her tails nervously began to twitch. "If that's true, does that mean we should go out after them?"

"Well, there is one possibility..." He looked back at the butler. "Sebastian, other than the pool, where is the nearest body of water to the mansion?"

Sebastian rubbed at this chin thoughtfully. "Well, I believe there is a small lake a mile or so north of the mansion. Beyond that, the only other body of water would be the sea," he said as he again regarded his pocket patch just as the bell tower began to toll in the distance. "I'm afraid it is now curfew," he said before his lips pulled into a hard line. "I will grant you thirty minutes to conduct a quick search, but I could get in trouble for not following rules, so make sure you're quick about it."

"I can't fly really great yet, but I could probably get a pretty good view, so long as I don't get roasted by lightning," Nozomi said as she rolled her shoulders.

"Do you think we have time to go get someone like Jizoku or Teleios again? They might be better suited." Ariana wondered as she grabbed the side of her head in panic.

The Hunter looked at the Ultimate Kitsune. "Agreed. Before we head out, we should try to organize a search party. From what I've experienced, exploring this island without being properly prepared is a death sentence." Samuel's face softened. "Ariana, this may just be intuition speaking, but what if Kit decided to go to go swim in a larger body of water in order to impress you?" A look of melancholy washed over his face. "I... know what kids that age are like, always trying to impress their parents and siblings. I only hope we can bring him back safely."

The Vixen shook her head at the Hunter's words. "That doesn't sound like him, especially not with this 'imaginary friend' in the picture..."

"Well, whatever the reason, I promise you I'll help in any way I can," Samuel responded.

"Look, I hear what you're saying, but what if that's a waste of valuable time? Besides, if we screw around, one of the other staff members might bolt this place shut and we won't be able to check until dawn. By then, it might be too late," Nozomi said as she unfurled her wings. "You can do what you want, but I'm gonna go check on him. If Hikyou has the balls to do something, so do I," she said as she marched towards the door.

The Hunter's face hardened immediately, becoming once more the stone that it usually was. "Nozomi, you can't leave on your own. It's suicide. There might be things out there that can fly."

"Ah! I don't want to do this, but I think she's right. We just don't have the time. Come on, woodsman, we have to go save the child from the big bad wolf." Ariana sighed, took some deep breaths to try and calm her nerves, and took off towards the door.

The Hunter sighed, rolling his eyes in disappointment at the impulsiveness. "Fine, I'm coming." As he started to head for the door, he quickly cast his glance back to Sebastian. "Sebastian, you don't seem to be like the others here. Please keep the door unlocked as long as you can, a child's life is at stake here."

The man's shoulders slumped as he shut his eyes. "I will keep the door open as long as I can, but do not tarry. Make sure you return with Master Hikyou and Kitai immediately."

Nozomi used her wings to shield herself from the rain as the trio emerged out into the courtyard. She immediately tensed up as her eyes widened. "Wait. Doesn't Kitai's body react to water? From what I remember, he goes full merman when covered in water, right? So he shouldn't have gotten very far."

The Hunter pulled at the brim of his hat to shield his face from the rain. "Wasn't that only if he was fully submerged?"

"From my understanding, it wouldn't be from a few specs of water, but with this fucking monsoon? I'm almost certain it would have done something!" Nozomi yelled over the wind.

"No, I remember him turning into it as soon as he stepped into the tub last night. Hopefully, nothing has gotten to him while he's like that," the Kitsune said as she moved her tails to provide cover from the downpour.

The hunter frowned. "Then the only explanation is that something dragged him away..." He gestured in the direction of the path to the lake. "Come on, we've got to get moving!" he announced as he started to jog in that direction, the water splashing under his boots.

Nozomi lunged into the sky but only made it a few feet before fumbling as she hit the ground, barely catching herself as she took of running. "Shit! I can't fly in this, not with my head all over the place. He said it was only a mile though, right? We'll be there in no time."

As the trio made their way deeper into the forest, they were met by a series of pages with strange illustrations that were pinned against the trees. They fluttered violently in the wind, and the black ink left the images blurred and almost indistinguishable. One of them, however, resembled a tall willowy being without a face...

The group neared the lake. The faint moonlight visible through the heavy clouds illuminated the water's surface. More of the pages could be seen scattered among the trees.

The Hunter's eyes narrowed as he gripped the page. "I think this is that... Slenderman that Hikyou mentioned." He drew his combat knife. "Nozomi, are you absolutely sure that you cannot fly at the moment?"

"Look, I'm still learning alright?! Heck, I'm still getting used to being in a body like this. Cut me a littl-" The Succubus was cut off as she suddenly tripped over something before landing hard on the ground.

Her hands were coated in a thick viscous liquid.

However Arianna would be the first to see what Nozomi had stumbled over.

There, laying at the base of a tree, was none other than the Ultimate Loser, Hikyou. His one visible eye stared lifelessly, as if it was looking at something before he'd been swallowed by oblivion. At least a dozen puncture wounds adorned his torso and chest. He was very much dead...

"OH GOD, HIKKY!" Ariana almost felt her legs go out from underneath her as she pointed towards the body for Samuel to see.

Samuel gripped his knife intensely as his whole body shook. "Why... does this keep happening…? FUCK!" Samael shouted as he punched the tree next to the body, trembling.

Nozomi stared at the body as tears flitted to the corner of her eyes. She quickly turned her head away before a horrifying scream caught in her throat. She fell backwards, landing on the tree a foot or so away from Hikyou as her arm trembled. She gestured into the air at a tree some hundred feet away. There, suspended some thirty feet in the air, was none other than the Ultimate Merman. The small boy's fins and tail were visible as rain coated his body. His torso was splayed open from collar to pelvis. His neck was suspended by a gnarled branch that more resembled a neck tie. Their dreams of returning home would never happen. This forest of despair would now be their resting place.

* * *

 **16 Students Remain / 8 Staff Members Remain [24 Survivors Remain]**

* * *

 ***AN* I hope you all were craving a nice dose of lemons, despair, and more despair, because that's just what the doctor ordered! Pupupu!**

 **KingofCool and My D** **eath I'm sorry things came to a head like this. I found myself in despair writing this later scene in particular. Though as someone who's never killed a protagonist let alone a child, I wanted to dig into a dark place for this chapter. I hope you'll both forgive me and hope you'll stick with this fic and submit characters in the future!**

 **I'd like to thank Superguy, Trust Me, Raz, and especially Petty for helping me bring some of these scenes to life. In the form of some great roleplay scenes.**

 **You guys are the best and, as always, thanks to my betas for putting up with my bullshit! Especially poor Fee5h who stayed up all night on his birthday. What a champ! Thanks buddy!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 **Yeah it was important to me that I revealed her talent and that it felt different than Hikari's from SoT. I've been really pleased with her thus far! =)**

 **Abitat Eco**

 **Hey there's no reason to apologize. I just love seeing you in the reviews Eco! Alpha is just adorable!**

 **Pokemanallstar**

 **Ya know I just love seeing your thoughts about the whole cast. I hope this chapter helped flesh them out even more.**

 **Wintersmith23**

 **I love the denial everyone is having about Jibo haha.**

 **bellatrixshine**

 **I do love hard left turns sometimes!**

 **Vulca**

 **If you thought that was a twist. I think we found an even bigger one.**

 **TJMike**

 **Last chapter might have been the Halloween special, but I think this was the real horror show.**

 **TheBlueCzar**

 **Don't worry Teleios and Hana will definitely get a FTE, because that's just too perfect haha.**

 **doomqwer**

 **Now comes the truth horror my friend.**

 **ThePLOThand**

 **There was an appropriate meaning behind his name. Though it escapes me at the moment.**

 **PettyPunk**

 **God your comment about the trees being alive made me laugh so damn hard.**

 **Psychochiken**

 **Here's another dose of mindfuckery!**

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **Why masturbate when you can get the real deal?**

 **StoryProducer214**

 **Well you would think so...**

 **Fee5H**

 **And you are demoted... ;)**


	6. Chapter 5: Eight Pages: Act Two

**Chapter 5: Eight Pages: Act Two**

 **10:23 P.M Day Two**

 **Outside**

 **Forest**

The Ultimate Hunter was the first to speak again as he stared at his bleeding knuckles, which were slowly being wiped clean by the torrential rain. "We need to decide on our next course of action, and quickly. If the Slenderman is what killed these two, then lingering out here in the dark is just inviting danger."

Nozomi's eyes widened in shock as she still found herself alternating between gazing up at the tree where Kitai was suspended and down at the base of the other tree where Hikyou's body lay. "Y-You're not suggesting we abandon them, are you? We can't leave them out here like this."

"Du Huronsohn! You said you'd do what you could to help me!" The Kitsune screamed at the Hunter. Tears stung her eyes as she glared at him. "So at least help me get him down, arschgeige!" Her tails flared out as small blue balls of fire appeared around her.

Despite the furious rain, the fire the emanated from the Kitsune wasn't phased in the slightest.

Nozomi hesitantly reached out before resting a hand upon Arianna's shoulder. "We'll get him down, I promise. There's no way we're gonna leave either of them like this."

"Arianna, I know this might sound cruel, however if this isn't Slenderman's doing, we risk destroying valuable evidence."

Ariana started taking long shaky breaths as she looked between the two. Her hand came up and cupped the Succubus'. The fire fizzled out around her. "Was zur holle? What is with this stupid body... Sheisse." She muttered before locking eyes with Nozomi. "I just... I can't... Verdammit." She shut her eyes as her tears started up again. "You're right. We'd just be throwing out lives away too..."

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. We're gonna figure this out somehow," Nozomi whispered as she awkwardly extended her arms before embracing the Kitsune. She tentatively stroked the older girl's back as her gaze shifted to Samuel. "Do you really think leaving them out here is a good idea?"

The boy rubbed at his bruised knuckles before clenching his jaw and gazing around the wooded area warily. "I wish I knew. It seems like we're damned no matter what we do. If this isn't the work of some monster, we could destroy evidence by moving the bodies, but if we leave them here over night, the rain might wash away other evidence. We also have no idea if we're even safe right now. We have to let the others know what happened."

Ariana meekly nodded her head. "You're right, and if the staff is serious enough to put up a curfew, then we definitely can't stay out here all night."

"This would be a lot easier if we had a damn cell phone or any kind of modern technology. We could at least call someone. I guess we have to do this the hard way," Nozomi responded with a bitter expression as slowly pulled away from the Kitsune.

The Hunter sighed. "Then it's settled. We'll get back and let everyone know what happened. Hopefully, Sebastian will let us back inside. We'll do an investigation when morning arrives, and then these two can be laid to rest properly."

A few moments after he'd finished speaking, a distinct tolling of a bell could be heard. The crystal clear ominous sound prevailed over the storm ravaging the island.

"That's impossible. There's no way it can be eleven already. I was sure that damn thing only tolled every hour," the succubus said with a baffled expression.

The Kitsune looked over her shoulder at the two boys. "Do... do you think it's some kind of alarm about the bodies?" Ariana asked as she wrapped her arms around herself, just as her tails did the same. "Nevermind. We'll find out when we get back."

Samuel nodded in response as he turned. "It would make sense that they would have some way of notifying us when someone has died. The other games are proof of that. Let's get moving girls," he said curtly before turning in the direction they'd come.

* * *

 **11:05 P.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Room**

"Youngs masters and mistresses, I will prepare coffee and something to eat. I suspect this will be a very long evening indeed," Sebastian said with a somber expression. He held out a lantern as he strode towards the kitchen door.

Colleen sank into her chair as her eyes seemed glazed over. "So much blood spilled in such a short amount of time. We must truly be cursed."

Teleios extended his wings as he looked around the room, before tucking them back. "We do indeed seem to have quite the rough night ahead of us. I believe you three know the most of what has transpired. Please explain it for the rest of us." The gyrfalcon proclaimed as he gestured towards Samuel, who sat near Nozomi and a still shaking Ariana.

The Hunter had a hand propped against his chin as he slowly looked up. "It began shortly before curfew. I was in my room when I heard raised voices in the common hall. I left my room to investigate, only to find Ariana and Nozomi. The former was clearly upset because she couldn't find Kit anywhere. We agreed to help her look, and that's when we stumbled into the Foyer. Sebastian mentioned that he'd seen Hikyou take off outside in a hurry. We thought the incident was possibly related to the kid, so we went out into the storm looking for them. We found Kit's journal lying near the front door before we ventured into the forest itself." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Succubus regarded the still shaking Kitsune as her tail lashed back and forth. She brushed a few soaked bangs out of her face. "We reasoned that Kit was looking for a body of water, so we thought to check the north. I don't know how long it was, but we eventually neared the lake when we found both of them," she said as she trailed off.

Kiyomi wiped the sleeve of her coat against her eyes before taking a deep breath. "S-So that must have been shortly before the belltower tolled."

Jana squeezed her eyes taut as she hugged her legs against chest. "It's all my fault. God, how could I be so foolish and selfish?"

Alexander shook his head at that. "While it is a shame it happened, you can't be fully to blame. For one, more of us should have taken the responsibility to watch him. Instead, we assumed Ariana would do it." The Sorcerer placed his clothed hand onto her back. "And even than, your clothing was soaked when you saw him, yes? If you had stayed like that, you would have fallen ill."

"But it's not just that. He mentioned that someone or something was talking to him. I chalked it up to being an imaginary friend. With how many bizarre things we've seen already, I shouldn't have just brushed it off," the Djinn responded _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Nozomi bowed her head in shame. "If you're to blame, then so am I. You told me and I thought the same thing. He was just a little guy. I figured he just had a big imagination."

Remy cleared his throat as he took his hat off and settled it in his lap. "Now isn't the time to assign blame. God knows we all have our regrets. Our bigger concern is determining if this was the work of some outside force or one of our own."

Maya gave a nod towards the Exorcist. "Remy is right. This pity party isn't going to help us. We just need to go over where everyone was at around the time, right?" She lightly scratched at the head of Henry who was curled up on the table in front of her.

Alejandra tapped a pencil against her bottom lip as she stared down at her journal. "Considering a physical investigation isn't possible right now, it seems like a wise place to start. Of course, I can't provide much. I was in my room writing from seven onwards. I was still awake when I heard the toll of the bells." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Yeah, I don't have much to offer in terms of that, either. I was sawing logs at the time," Chase mused as he scratched at his chin. "Thunderstorms always put me to sleep." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Vampire offered a nervous smile as she stared out the nearby window. "I couldn't sleep if I wanted to, I can't stand lightning. I pestered Syd into giving me a few more bloodpacks around eight. I've been in my room reading ever since." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Sorcerer cleared his throat. "At around seven o'clock, I left the library with some reading material. Jana came to my room two hours later." He shook his head slightly. "Until the bell tower began tolling, we had been there the whole time." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Kekeke! Fucking in horror movies is normally a bad thing, though it ironically was a good thing this time around. I can confirm that's where they were. Alexander's room is right beside mine. Judging from our Djinn's wailing, I think that would be hard to fake." Jizoku said with a manic grin as he picked at a piece of meat that was still stuck in his teeth. "Oh, and I don't have an alibi. Other than listening to sex and thunder, of course. Not a bad soundtrack, though." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Jana's blue-grey skin flushed as her face turned a dark shade of blue and her luminous blue eyes stared at the ground.

"J-Jizoku!" Hana stammered out as she covered her face with a hand. "You shouldn't be so forward about those kind of things."

The Zombie tilted his head to the side curiously. "Why not? This is the time where we're supposed to spill our guts, right?"

Alpha, who sat with a dejected expression, shook his head. "I think Miss Sugimoto means you should be more considerate of people's feelings."

Remy pinched the bridge of his nose. "God bless, I don't mean to be rude, but let us keep some perspective. All of these testimonies are tenuous until we have more to go on. As of now, we don't even know the time of death, let alone if Kitai and Hikyou were killed by us or something that resides in the forest."

The Familiar let out a huff as he stopped preening his wing. "While it may seem insignificant now, it would still be prudent to see this through." Teleios explained as he looked over towards the Exorcist. "Unfortunately, like so many others here, for most of the night I was alone. After dinner, I retired to my room. Nozomi accompanied me there to finish the conversation we were having, but she left soon afterwards." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Succubus nodded her head in agreement. "Yup. After we'd finished talking, I was chilling on the couch in the common hall when Ariana showed up looking for Kit. You all know the rest from there." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Ariana slowly looked up and her eyes were puffy from crying. "I decided to go back to my room for a bit after dinner, to take care of something." She seemed to grow embarrassed, but a look of shame overtook her. "Time sort of got away from me, and I realized I hadn't seen the minnow in a while." The Kitsune looked over towards Nozomi before giving a sigh. "And yeah, I rushed right out to the common room after that." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Jizoku started up with another round of laughter. "It's true as well. The Kitsune's moans came from the other wall I share! She wasn't calling out anyone's name, though... So I guess she was taking care of her own needs! She started before the Djinn's, but it was quite the show! Kekekeke!" The Zombie chortled madly as he tilted his head back.

Colleen promptly slammed her head against the dining table before letting out a loud groan. "What is wrong with you people?! How the hell are you getting so horny when we're trapped in this freak show?"

The Ultimate Paranormal Investigator shook her head. "What they do in their free time is off little importance. Thankfully, it offers an alibi of some sort, even if it's a peculiar one. I was still studying the materials we'd gathered from our search of the Slenderman. Unfortunately, I don't have anyone to attest to that." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Halt deinen mund! I can't speak for those two, but my hormones are in overdrive in this new body!" The kitsune glared at the dullahan while pointing between Alexander and Jana. "Believe me, I would like nothing more than to stop!"

The Ultimate Succubus averted her gaze as she used her wings as a blanket. "I-I must admit, I've been dealing with similar changes. So far, my solution has been plenty of cold showers."

"Fufufu! Let thy cold embrace stem thy heat that rises from your bosom!" Akeno said with a playful grin as she kicked her feet onto the table.

Alexander gave a slow shake of his head. "It would seem the old man had quite the peculiar interests, for Jana also claimed to have similar urges." The Sorcerer explained, looking back over towards the Djinn.

"Yes, it seems he had a sick fascination indeed." Jana murmured quietly.

"Look, I don't know anything about that old man who died, but this isn't helping with Hikyou or Kitai." Chase said with a slight frown as he folded his large arms. "How do we even go about investigating what happened? I'm pretty sure that storm isn't gonna help."

It was about at that time when the door to the kitchen swung open. Sebastian reemerged with a tray filled with coffee and pastries of some sort. "I know this will do little in the wake of what's happened, but I do hope it will warm you a bit," the Butler said as he began to disperse the cups around the large table. "As for your question, I do believe Master Kuuma will allow for a window of time once dawn arrives."

Teleios peered down at the items that had been set down in front of him, before looking back to the group. "It would seem that we would all best be served retiring for the night, so we will be fresh in the morning." The Familiar turned his head to regard the Butler. "I trust the door has now been bolted, yes? As in no one here is capable of jeopardizing the crime scene until morning?"

Sebastian bowed his head low as he held an arm against his chest."Yes, of course, Master Teleios. As an extra precaution, Miss Douglas has also been recalled to ensure no one gets outside before daybreak. The door will be unbolted at the break of dawn."

Ariana gave a concerned look around the room. "Should we have some people watching the door at dawn to see who goes out, and when?"

"Fufufu! The Queen of the Night will stand guard from the safety of the shadows!" Akeno said dramatically as she offered a fangy grin.

The Ultimate Dragon Tamer pumped her fist into the air. "Yeah, and Henry and I will help too! You can count on us!"

Almost to emphasize her point the small dragon rose up slightly before puffing a fireball into the air.

"Great, then we can go over the testimonies more in the morning, when we have a better understanding of our time table." Kiyomi suggested as she scribbled something into her own journal.

Samuel's eyes widened as something dawned on him. "Wait a moment. Isn't this all a big waste of time? Hana, why don't you just channel Hikyou or Kitai? We can put this to rest right now."

Hana squeezed her eyes shut. "I-It's not that simple for me. It's not like I can just call them on a cell phone or something. They have to come to me and make their presence known. Maybe I could find their spirits in time, but I'm still getting the hang of this."

Jizoku's head cocked to the side as he looked towards the Channeler. "What kind of phone? I'm confused."

"Would you clam it already, you morsches brained idiot!" Ariana growled as she glared at the Zombie. "We don't have enough time on this planet to go over all of the things you don't know, flachwichser!"

Remy pushed his chair back before clearing his throat and rising to his feet. "That is quite enough. I'm sure that, even with the lord on our side, we will have plenty to argue about tomorrow. Let us save some energy for then," he suggested as he took his hat and settled it back upon his head.

Alexander also took this time to stand, while he cast a smoldering look towards Hana. "I must agree, and do not be upset, dear. Many people here are still adjusting to their new abilities. While we are unable to get the easy answer, we should make sure we are as sharp as we can manage." He explained before he began to slowly walk around the table, stopping at the Vampire's side. "Will you need anything of me, my queen?"

Hana couldn't help but feel some heat rushing to her face. "R-Right, of course. I promise I will make myself useful to everyone, so we can put an end to this nightmare."

A playful grin spread across Akeno's lips as her gaze flitted from the Spirit Channeler and back to Alexander. "Fufufu! You're doing just perfectly, mortal, though perhaps you should be more attentive. I'm sure Jana would have appreciated more than just a couple of hours of your time." she said as she offered a mischievous wink at the Djinn. "Until dawn, I bid you all farewell."

Without warning, a plume of dark smoke filled the spot where the girl had been, before a bat suddenly appeared and glided across the room.

Alejandra raised a brow. "Well you don't see that everyday. Seems you monstrous ultimates are filled to the brim with surprises."

"I could do without anymore damn surprises. I just want this shit fixed," Colleen said as she stood up and strode towards the adjacent hallway without another word.

Teleios' golden eyes gave a sweep of the room. "I believe, for now, the rest of you, would best be served by retiring for the night. Be prepared for a hectic morning." The gyrfalcon stated as he unfurled his large wings and took off from the chair he had been perched on.

"What a shame. I prepared all of that food and coffee and it was for naught." Sebastian sighed softly before loosening his collar. However, as he glanced back at the table, he saw the Ultimate Zombie stuffing his face full of pastries.

Jizoku had his arms full of the things as well. "I think they're delicious! Kekeke!" he said with his mouthful before trudging out of sight."

* * *

 **October 15th 2020**

* * *

 **6:51 A.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Entrance Hall**

The Ultimate Butler offered a somber expression as he gazed between the gathered survivors. "I do hope most of you were capable of getting some rest. The restraints on the door will be removed momentarily. In addition, Master Kuuma will likely make an appearance. If you have any further questions, you can direct them towards him."

Chase cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "I know I'm raring to go. Someone's gotta make sure justice is served for Hikyou and Kit."

Alejandra stifled a low yawn. "Whilst the rest of you are trampling all over the island, I think I'll be spending the excess time in the library. Maybe our librarian can provide some assistance in determining if this was indeed an urban legend or merely one of us using said legend to their advantage."

On a nearby desk, Teleios looked over towards the Writer. "That seems like a most useful endeavor. I shall accompany you, as my old master would also spend his time researching the denizens of the underworld." The gyrfalcon explained with a flourish of his wing.

"He sounds just like my kind of man." Alexander mused as he adjusted the cloth wrappings on his arms. "I suppose I'll join you all at the crime scene, or perhaps the area nearby. The lake, I believe you said, dear Samuel?"

The Hunter nodded his head in response. "Yes, the bodies were discovered a short distance away from the lake. It might be wise to have some of us comb the lakeside to be safe, while the rest of us investigate the crime scene."

"Kekeke. There's nothing quite like a dip in the lake. Hopefully, we won't run into Jason down there. If we do, just let yours truly have at him. I bet I can wear him down," Jizoku cackled wildly.

The Werewolf scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I don't know about all of that, but I'll go with you guys. If there is something worth finding, I'm sure my nose will pick up on it."

Kiyomi's brow knitted together. "While you all are examining that area, I will help with the crime scene. I may not be the Ultimate Detective, but I believe my skill set will still prove useful."

Mackenzie held a sketchbook against her chest with a calm grin. "I'm so excited! First Mr. Momota yesterday, and now two more bodies in a forest. This game will truly offer me a wide arrange of styles to show off!"

Colleen rolled her eyes at the Painter's comment. "Why don't you go down to the lake and stick your head under the water?"

"B-But she doesn't have gills. Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Alpha asked timidly as eyed the Dullahan with a concerned expression.

"Yeah, and that would be such a lame way to go!" Shiro complained as she turned towards the Painter. "Obviously, a classy lady like Mackie deserves a death so beautiful all of her art will be jealous!" The executioner said offering the other girl a peace sign.

"Let's just pretend like she didn't say that," Jana commented before shaking her head. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to take a look around the grounds surrounding the mansion. If we're dealing with a person, maybe they left some tracks or something behind last night?"

Alpha's antennae twitched slightly as he fidgeted with his hands. "I-I'd rather not see a dead body again so soon. I'll help look around if I can."

"Agreed. I'll join you both. After the last two days, I'm not particularly fond of the idea of marching into that forest during the day or night," Colleen mused.

The Dragon tamer gave a reassuring smile as she held the still sleeping dragon in her arms. "Well, you all be safe out there, okay? If you need anything, me, Henry and Miss Akeno will be here keeping watch!" As her words rang out, the hatchling let out a small cry. He lazily looked up and gave a small glare towards the room. After a bit, he tucked his head back down.

The crimson haired vampire offered a tired yawn before leaning against the nearby wall. "..Fu...Fu...Fu. Don't even try anything funny. We'll be watching anyone coming in and out." she said as her eyes began to flutter slightly.

"I get the feeling the only thing she's going to be watching is the back of her eyelids," Nozomi muttered before crossing her arms. "Though I guess it's a good thing she's not alone."

Remy gently touched the cross that rested around his neck. "While I could be wrong, I don't suspect we have to worry too much about any deviant activity during the investigation. If any of you require our assistance, Miss Sugimoto and I will be providing last rites for Hikyou and Kitai. Typically, I would suggest waiting till after this trial is resolved, but it is my hope they may find rest, unlike the other poor souls residing here."

The Spirit Channeler offered somber nod in response. "If I happen to learn anything from their spirits, I will inform you all immediately."

Ariana's tails gave a nervous twitch. "I want nothing more than to lead the investigation myself, but I can't go back out there. Not right now. If you do need me, I'll be attending the last rites." The Kitsune said as she turned to look at Nozomi who was standing near her. "Um... You've been so kind to me during this whole thing. Would you mind joining me?"

The Ultimate Succubus curled her tail around her waist before offering a sympathetic smile. "I don't know anything about religion, let alone rites, but I'll be there if it makes you feel better."

Before anyone could utter another word, the sound of the basement door being slammed filled the entrance hall.

A few seconds passed as Syd emerged into sight. He had dark shadows under his eyes and looked more irritated than usual. "Great, the entire gang is almost here," he said in a dry sarcastic manner. "I'll be conducting the autopsy for the bodies. That way, we can ensure it will be done properly."

As he finished speaking, the sounds of a bell tolling resonated in the distance, followed by a bemused chuckle.

 _ **"Jeez, what's with the sour expressions? It's like someone died."**_ Kuuma snickered as he appeared at the top of the stairwell and stared down at the large group.

"Are you quite done taunting us? We do have work to do." Kiyomi said with an annoyed expression.

The dual-toned boy grinned wildly. _**"Can't argue with that, sweetums. You all have until the next toll of the bell tower to complete your investigation. Jeeves, why don't you get the door for them?"**_ he said as he eyed the Butler. _**"Oh, and when the bell does toll, head for the graveyard."**_

"Graveyard?" Samuel questioned with a curious expression.

 _ **"Of course, kiddo. We've got a special place for this trial, though I won't ruin the surprise."**_

* * *

 **7:07 A.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Grand Library**

Alejandra offered a deadpan look as she stared at the Ultimate Dragon. "Do you have anything worth our time or not?"

Saino made a clicking sound as her tongue lashed her teeth. "Mind your tone, girl, or there will be another body in need of an investigation," she responded in a low rumble before dropping an old book onto the table in front of Teleios and the Horror Writer.

"While I cannot approve of her attitude, the Writer is correct in the urgency of the investigation. I thank you for the assistance." Teleios gave a bow of his head towards the Dragoness before turning focus towards the tome that was just given to them.

The Dragon tapped one of her claws upon the cover of the book, before taking a step backwards. "It is refreshing to note that someone beyond my dearest friends possesses manners," she remarked with a low huff. "While not referred to as such in the past, there are many accounts of a figure that fits the description of the modern day Slenderman. It is likely the person who rebirthed it online drew inspiration from a real account or text." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Why doesn't that surprise me? They couldn't even be bothered to tell an original story. This is why literature is in such a desperate state these days," she muttered before shaking her head as she opened the book. Her eyes scanned the contents closely as she continued to speak. "So it may very well be based on something much older, but we need to discern if what Jizoku, Hikyou, and Kiyomi encountered is what actually killed Hikyou and Kitai last night. There is always a distinct chance someone is merely using that mythos to their advantage."

Teleios offered a nod as he quickly fluttered his wings to land on the girl's shoulder. He easily kept his talons in check to ensure he would not harm her. "Indeed. I believe the prime place to start would be comparing the wounds as we've been told to the ones that should be described within this account. " He explained as he peered down at the book.

Saino offered a muted chuckle before returning to her own desk. "I think you may find that complicated. As with most legends, a great deal has been changed over the course of time. There's probably more half truths and lies in that book then actual facts. If you're fortunate, there will be something that hasn't been distorted by time."

"I'm afraid she's probably right," Alejandra responded as she pressed a digit lightly against the old page. "These accounts are far from consistent. Some say that this creature merely steals away it's victims for them to never be heard from again. Others say that it skewers it's victims with it's long tendrils. There's a few accounts of it stealing the organs of its victims and leaving them splayed open, and a few of people claiming to have been controlled by it following an encounter. The only things that seem fairly consistent across most of these accounts are that it targets children more than anything else and that close proximity has been known to cause blackouts and headaches." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Familiar mulled things over in his head. "Taking Kiyomi, Samuel and even Jizoku's shaky testimony into account, several of the varying stories did match up to the Slenderman on this island. As the child was found with his chest splayed. And both Kiyomi and Jizoku made accounts of feeling pressure in their heads from being near the creature. While Hikyou did receive puncture wounds, we cannot know for sure they are the same as Jizoku claims to have suffered." Teleios hopped off of the Writer's shoulder and back to an open spot on the table. "So, it certainly seems we have our culprit for at least Kitai. But it would be foolish to end or search at that." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Quite right. Anyone with access to this room could have potentially used this information to stage a Slenderman attack. However, we can't discredit the fact that the being was seen by so many people that first night. There is little doubt that something fitting that description exists. It's just a matter of whether or not these deaths are the creature's work or a smokescreen," the Writer responded.

The librarian offered a brief shrug of her shoulders before slouching into her large chair. "If it is of any use, I can provide you with the names of all those who have entered this room. I do keep track of such things, incase something goes missing."

"It would be most appreciated." Teleios responded with a nod. He turned back to face Alejandra. "Hmm, do you suppose it is possible we are wrong in assuming either the Slenderman or another had to be responsible for both deaths? As Kitai's entire situation matches the mythos, could we say he was killed by the creature and another fell Hikyou after he arrived to save the child?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Saino offered a wordless nod of her head as she reached for a large book, before flipping it open. Her claws began to flick through the pages carefully.

The Writer paused from reading as she eyed Teleios a moment. "You do raise a good point. One of the deaths seems quite ritualistic in nature, while the other is simple brutality. If you're right, we might be dealing with one killer at best. At worst, we may be dealing with multiple killers."

At was at that time they registered a throat being cleared from the librarian's desk. "Ah, here we are. From my logs, I can discern that Alexander, Kiyomi, Jana, Akeno, Maya, Colleen, and the two of you have visited at some point since your arrival." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I see. It will be important to note, however, both Alexander and Jana seem to be the only two in that list who have an alibi." The gyrfalcon explained from his place on the table. "For now, Alejandra, is there anything else of substance in the book?"

Alejandra frowned a moment before shutting the book. "The only other information jumping out at me is that the Slenderman tends to appear to those who've come in contact with his pages. They must be an extension of his being. I know that Jizoku, Chase, and Kiyomi made note of finding pages in the woods yesterday, though before that, I believe there was no such contact when he appeared the first night. It may be irrelevant. Until they've finished the physical investigation, I believe we've hit a wall." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

* * *

 **7:14 A.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Entrance Hall**

Akeno hung upside down from the high vaulted ceiling as she stared blearily at Maya. "Fufufu, don't you worry. I know it looks like I'm slacking off, but I'm just merely resting my eyes. It's gotten so hard to stay awake after sunrise," she said before stifling a yawn.

Sebastian paused from dusting as he craned his neck slightly. "Please, just don't hurt yourself, M'lady. There's been enough pain suffered in such a short amount of time."

Maya offered a nod as she looked up at the Vampire. "Yes, it would be bad if going to sleep caused you to fall. That said, you certainly are cute when you nap, just like a certain someone else." The Tamer mused as she smiled down to the still slumbering dragon in her arms. She gently ran her fingers over him, causing his tail to twitch back and forth.

"Heh, I just hope Henry and I can stay awake in the trial. Maybe I just need a nice dose of warm blood to start the morning." she said with a cheerful smile. "Mister Sebastian, you wouldn't mind getting me some from the infirmary, would you? Syd was being a real grump and locked his door. He threatened to stake me if I broke it again."

The Ultimate Butler pinched the bridge of his nose. "You do realize he would be upset with me, Miss Shujinmo? Can't I interest you in a cup of coffee, instead?"

The pale beauty stuck her bottom lip out. "Pleeeease? Maybe get Henry something to eat, too? He must be famished!"

Maya let out a small giggle as Henry began to stir at the mention. "Oh, now you're ready to wake up, huh? That would be appreciated, Mr. Sebastian. I didn't get a chance to feed him anything for breakfast yet." The small dragon began to slowly stretch out his limbs. He let out a small puff of smoke as he moved onto his master's shoulder.

"Very well, then. I was merely cleaning to distract myself, anyways. I really should have been more attentive last night," he sighed as he shut his eyes before slowly turning. "I will return shortly with what you both require," he said before he made his way towards the east hall.

As soon as the man was out of sight, Akeno suddenly glided from her perch before landing silently next to Maya. She offered an impish look as she slinked closer before encircling the girl's waist from behind in a hug. Her eyes meeting Henry's with an unflinching stare. "So, I understand you're big into romance books. You didn't happen to smuggle anything in, did you? I'm a horror junkie, but I'm dying to read some delicious smut. Come on, you aren't holding out on me, are you?"

The Tamer offered a smirk as she glanced over her shoulder. "Well, I'm afraid I don't have anything from outside of here, but I have found some interesting books in the library."

An excited look filled the Vampire's vivid purple eyes. "Really?! I didn't think Miss Shinyscales would have anything like that in there. When all of this bad business is settled, we need to share our favorites. Fufu, has anyone told you how good you smell?"

"Well that does sound like fun. Oh! No one has ever complimented me like that before. I suppose your nose must make things like that important, huh? " Maya asked with the same cheery smile as always.

Akeno offered a fangy grin as she took a step backwards. "Yeah, it's kind of a curse as much as it is a blessing. All in all, though, I'm not really upset about these changes. Not one bit. This game, on the other hand, is a different story," she said as her mirth slowly flitted away

"This isn't like one of the films my daddy used to make. Real people are getting hurt. Between the two of us, who do you think killed those two? Some crazy monster or one of us?" the Vampire asked as her gaze flitted back to the front door.

"I just can't believe one of us would do it. Even someone odd like Jizoku seems too friendly to actually go through with it." Maya said as her she turned to face the Vampire.

The Ultimate Vampire nodded as she folded her arms across her chest. "I'm sure you're right. I mean, there wasn't even any reason to attack, right? I guess it means this whole Slenderman business isn't a joke." she paused as she noticed something resting on a nearby windowsill. She slowly approached it and picked it up. It was a large white feather. "No way this came from Teleios. What kind of bird leaves something like this?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I'm afraid I don't know much about birds. How did it end up inside? Surely, someone would have seen something that big." The Tamer wondered as she put a finger against her chin in thought. "You don't think this has anything to do with the killings, do you?"

Akeno shrugged slightly as she turned the feather over in her hand. "I'm not sure. I know that Teleios and Nozomi mentioned seeing some strange feathers at the Bell Tower. Maybe it's connected? I don't know if it has anything to do with Hikyou and Kitai's deaths. Let's just keep it mind for now."

* * *

 **7:23 A.M Day Three**

 **Outside**

 **Forest (Crime Scene)**

The Ultimate Surgeon adjusted the surgical mask he'd placed over his face as he gazed between the two bodies that now lay strewn next to one another. They'd been removed shortly after the arrival of the group, before being placed next to one another. "I'd estimate time of death for the boy at approximately nine last night. As for Hikyou, I'd place the time of death at approximately thirty minutes after that. These times could be slightly off due to the factor of the weather. However, I'm still fairly confident in my findings." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Kiyomi scribbled something down into her journal as her teeth lightly dug into her lower lip. "Yes, but what about the causes of death? Was it really the Slenderman that did this?"

Samuel looked at the body of Hikyou intensely, before he turned to Kiyomi, eyes fixing on her. "I am not familiar with this Slenderman creature. What, if any, information exists about the way that it hunts its prey?"

The Paranormal Investigator shook her head before taking a quick breath. "From my understanding, it varies from story to story. There is a lot of debate as to whether it is merely a creature created online, or a being that has existed for much longer than that. That was why I was curious about how they died."

Syd pried his gaze away from the pair of bodies before speaking. "Kitai's body was found in a very ritualistic-like manner. I couldn't discern any clear type of weapon that was used. It seems like something forcefully split him from neck to pelvis with brute force." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Then does that mean Hikyou was killed by the creature's tendrils?" Kiyomi asked with a horrified expression.

"That is what I find most peculiar. I'm not familiar with this creature's anatomy, but the wounds on Hikyou resemble stab wounds with the way the skin is lacerated. There was also far less strength used in the murder of Hikyou than with Kitai's death. The two deaths are nothing like one another." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Samuel looked back at where the body of the Ultimate Loser lay and examined the area surrounding the corpse. Tapping into is talent he began to search the forest floor for track marks, made either by monster or man.

"So you're one of the people who found them, yes? I have many questions for you." A calm voice asked the Hunter from his side, in a spot he was sure to be unoccupied before he started his search. Standing a little too close was Mackenzie, who already had her pencil ready against her stretch pad. There were markings that depicted the two bodies from before they were moved.

The Hunter's eyes narrowed. "Leave me alone. Unless the questions will help us find the culprit in some way, I have no interest."

"You'll have to forgive her. In her own way, she's trying to help," Syd responded as his brow furrowed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd believe we're looking at two different murders,"

The Painter gave a small sigh. "I had wanted to get some information from you about how everything looked. Did you see Hikyou first because he was closer to eye level, or Kitai since he was up high? Did the storm make it to hard to see anything? Why is there green thread near the base of the tree Hikyou was at?" Mackenzie asked absent mindedly as she continued to sketch the scene. _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Green thread?" Kiyomi questioned as she knelt down before examining a few threads that rested at the base of the tree. "Well, we can be sure these weren't left by the Slenderman."

The Hunter's head perked up at this news and he made his way to the tree, his eyes settling on the threads. "Kiyomi, if there is green thread in this area, then I believe it may have been left by the killer after they murdered Hikyou. I'm currently searching for possible footprints left by them. Please give me a hand. We can cover more ground that way."

Mackenzie slowly backed away a bit, and then turned on the spot. She feverishly moved her pencil across the sketch pad as she constantly snuck a peek at the scene of the crime.

The Paranormal Investigator nodded and examined the ground around the tree. "It may be hard, due to the weather last night, but there's always a chance we might be lucky."

The Hunter sighed, examining the ground too. "Well, I may not have asked for this talent, but at least in our current situation it has its uses."

"Ironically, I wanted this talent, but I'm beginning to think I shouldn't have been so eager now," Kiyomi mused as she shook her head a moment. "Nothing over here. See any prints, Samuel?"

A low chuckle escaped Syd as he rose to his feet before lowering his surgical mask. "Perhaps, if any of you survive, you'll take this as a useful lesson. Everything has its price."

Samuel cast a dark glance back at the Surgeon. "I don't know what game you or the rest of you Despairs are playing, but I promise you that if we get off this island, the only ones paying a price will be you bastards who destroyed the world. I'll make sure of it."

"Destroy? That is such a narrow-minded view of what we did. My mentor saw the world as a wretched one. It was only a matter of time before it collapsed due to overpopulation, pollution, famine, or disease. By curtailing such a large majority, we have ensured that our species will live on and that the strongest will thrive over the weakest. We almost single handedly saved our species. We merely culled a dying field so a more vibrant crop could take its place. Besides, don't you think you're the last person to lecture someone about despair?" he asked his stern expression broke into a knowing smile.

The Hunter hovered his hand above the Scabbard that held his blade. "You destroyed my country, ripped my family apart and ruined my life. You're lucky that this game is in play and we don't know how to escape yet." His hand drifted away from the knife. "Otherwise, I would hunt down and kill every single one of you, then hang you up like meat in a butcher shop, so watch your fucking mouth." He said with barely contained anger in his voice.

Syd offered an indifferent shrug. "Yes, by all means, threaten the person best capable of performing autopsies. I wonder how well that will pan out for you all in the future. Do as you will with the bodies. I'm quite done with my report."

Samuel glanced away as continued his search. "Alle mense hou van jou wat hulle verdien op die ou end," he said under his breath.

"I personally can't wait to see if you'll make good on your promises. It sounds like a beautiful scene fueled by your passion," Mackenzie mused with a serene smile. She held her sketchpad outward towards the others. "So is this it?"

What was like a photograph taken in black and white from that night, sat displayed on the page. Hikyou's pained expression almost lost in swirls of rain. Up high Kitai's flayed corpse was set back on it's branch. What could be made out of his exposed torso showed no organs. Off to the side, a lanky figure seemed to be bleeding into the trees that surrounded it. "I can't wait till after the trial to truly bring it to perfection." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

* * *

 **7:35 A.M Day Three**

 **Outside**

 **Forest (Lake)**

The Ultimate Werewolf sniffed the ground before rubbing his bare hand against some of the wet sand. "It was a good call coming down here to check. I smell blood and it matches Hikyou's scent. It's faint now, because of the rain, but I can still smell it." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Hmm, well that's very interesting to hear. I wonder how it would have ended up over here?" Alexander asked as he stood beside Chase. He turned to look off to the water's edge where the others were. "Jizoku, I don't suppose you have any senses to help you track as well?"

"Kekeke, not that I've been able to tell." The Zombie said with a shrug. "But why would the Loser come out over this way? Unless he ran right past the Merman without knowing it."

A splash interrupted the exchange as Brooke lunged out of the cool water soaked from head to toe. She whipped her hair out of her face, before throwing a knife at the sandbar. The jade colored blade stabbed into the sand as the girl offered an annoyed expression. "I believe that counts as a clue." she said tersely before glancing back at the lake. "I could smell more blood in the water. Someone was covering their tracks." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Sorcerer made an arcane hand that picked up the knife and brought it closer to the group. "Well, well. It seems you may have found the smoking gun. We are very fortunate to have you with us, Miss Douglas." Alexander gave the woman a warm smile before he turned his attention back to the floating weapon.

"Heh, no kidding. I guess all of you staff members aren't half bad." Chase chuckled as he offered the tall girl a wolfish grin. "Besides, this way, I don't have to smell like wet dog by diving in there."

The girl sighed softly as she folded her arms. "There's something you all should realize. There is a reason why the graveyard is filled with so many bodies. If you don't play the game wisely, you're going to only add to its residents."

"Kekeke, but whether or not it's done wisely, won't 'playing the game' add to it anyway?" Jizoku asked as he tried to poke at the knife.

"I believe she means more than just the victims, and their killers." Alexander explained as he pulled the blade out of the Zombie's reach and set it down in his cloth-covered hands.

The Ultimate Gillanoid's lips curled into a frown. "Let's just say that this isn't the first killing game that's been waged on this island. Whatever Kuuma offers any of you, I'd suggest you do your best to ignore it. Everything on this island comes with a steep price."

"Woah, hold on a moment. You mean others like us have died here?" Chase asked as his eyes widened marginally.

"Why do you think this island is so haunted in the first place? the ground is soaked in more blood than you can possibly imagine. The Slenderman is just the tip of the iceberg," Brooke responded as she peered around at the surrounding woods.

"Hmm, it is quite kind of you to be so upfront with us, and I can promise I had little reason to trust the Homunculus." The Sorcerer responded with a bow. He turned to his side and presented the weapon towards Chase. "Well, my dear wolf, is this the source you sensed before?"

The Werewolf chuckled deeply as he took a stride forward before inhaling. "Yeah, it's really faint but I can still smell iron clinging to it. I think we found our weapon."

"Keke, so than the killer came here after finishing the job, yes?" Jizoku asked looking between the other three.

Brooke nodded briefly. "That would make the most logical sense. They probably saw the lake as a better place to discard the weapon, rather than returning back to the mansion and risking it being discovered."

"Well then, it seems we have a pretty clear idea what happened. I'm sure the Slenderman had little need for any such implement." Alexander gave a soft chuckle as he looked at the knife in front of him. "I would suggest we wait on this knowledge, though. We may be able to trick the killer into revealing something they didn't mean to." The Sorcerer said with a wink as he placed the knife away in his blazer.

* * *

 **7:44 A.M Day Three**

 **Outside**

 **Courtyard**

"Um, Miss Jana? What exactly should we be looking for?" Alpha asked in a timid voice as his gaze flitted between the main entrance and fountain. His antennae seemed to quiver a bit as he held his hands against his chest.

The Ultimate Djinn offered a cursory glance towards the Extra Terrestrial. "It's quite simple, really. We just look for anything out of place until we find a clue, assuming it hasn't been washed away. Of course, that is also assuming that this was perpetrated by a man and not by a monster. If a creature was behind this, then we might end up empty handed."

"I would say it's hard to believe that something like the Slenderman actually exists, but considering my head is secured by a fucking scarf, who am I to disagree?" Colleen asked as she knelt down before examining a series of footprints. "It's hard to tell which prints are our own and which may belong to the killer."

The Executioner let out a groan. "Aughhhhh, this is so lame! Is it time for the trial yet?" Shiro whined from where she sat on the fountain.

The petite alien boy shook his head before responding. "No, it hasn't been quite an hour. I think we have about fifteen more minutes left."

It was quite clear from the boy's tone that he'd taken her statement quite literally.

The Dullahan shook her head. "Alpha, don't mind anything she says. She's just a psychopath that gets off on hurting people. She probably belongs in a nuthouse."

"Ooh, the people there would probably know how to party!" Shiro giggled as she placed a finger onto her chin in thought. "Also, why aren't you guys checking out the rear entrance?"

Jana's eyes widened marginally. "Rear entrance? Wait, of course. It leads out to the pool area, right?"

"D-Don't feel so bad, Miss Jana. I forgot too." Alpha admitted as his face flushed deeply. "Uh, Miss Shiro? Will you help us search too? I mean, we're all in this together, right?"

Colleen groaned before shaking her head. "Please don't encourage her."

"Man, do I gotta? I don't even really care about the trial. I just wanna get to the fun part that comes afterwards!" The Executioner exclaimed as she jumped to her feet with her arms outstretched.

The Ultimate Djinn's brow twitched ever so slightly. "You do realize your life is on the line, do you not? If the rain didn't destroy it, we need to explore all of our avenues."

Shiro had started walking along the edge of the fountain when her head snapped towards Jana. "Hee hee, you sound just like Sebas this morning. He was all mad that someone left a soaked umbrella in the north hall." She snickered as her head tilted to the side a bit.

"A soaked umbrella?" the Djinn questioned as her eyes widened slightly. "Then the theory of someone using a different entrance isn't far-fetched at all. I noticed the umbrella next to the main entrance was missing yesterday evening. I guarantee that's the same one you found." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Colleen's brow creased slightly. "Come to think of it, the rear entrance is actually closer to the common hall than the main entrance is. Maybe someone used that door to avoid being spotted?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"We should check it out. I believe there is a human expression about leaving no stone turned on." Alpha said with an encouraging smile.

"Ok, we can go there, but just to review." Shiro started to explain as she placed her fists against her hips. "Y'all wasted my time here, because I already knew this stuff! I'm like the Ultimate Investigator!" She finished with a huge smirk and flashed the peace sign with both hands.

"More like, ultimate pain in the ass." Colleen rolled her eyes as she stalked off across the courtyard. "Let's just get this over with while we still have some time."

* * *

 **7:52 A.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Sanctuary**

"I don't mean to be insensitive, Nozomi, but you mustn't cross the threshold. Believe me when I say it is for your own wellbeing." Remy said as he cast a glance over at the Succubus who lingered at the doorway leading into the Sanctuary.

The blue haired girl offered an indignant huff. "As fucking if. Ariana wanted me to be here, and I'll be damned if I'm going to just stand all the way back here."

Without any further warning, the girl suddenly crossed into the room, before letting out an excruciating cry. She could feel a searing pain all over body. At first, it felt like a sunburn but it was becoming more and more potent with each passing second. After just a handful of seconds, she slinked back into the hall and blinked back tears as she watched as the light burns on her hands and arms began to heal, only to be replaced with soft unblemished skin. "W-What the hell was that?"

Hana offered the girl a sympathetic smile as she clutched at the beads around her neck. "This area has been blessed to ward against unholy powers. Unfortunately, that seems to include you now, Nozomi."

"NOZOMI!" Ariana shouted as she stood up from the pews. She wasted no time rushing to the doorway. "Are you all right?" The Kitsune asked as she looked over the blue haired beauty. Seeing she was uninjured, Ariana pulled her into a hug.

The Succubus forced a strained smile as she returned the gesture with a single arm. "Are you kidding? That was just like a little bee sting. Don't worry about me. Just let them do their thing. I'll wait here."

"I'm sorry I dragged you here just for you to not even be able to go into the place. You might still have time to help the others if you want to leave." Ariana explained as she broke away from the embrace. Her tails hung low, dragging along the ground.

Nozomi's barbed tail flicked through the air as she shook her head. "No way. I said I'd be here and I am. Don't sweat it, alright?" she asked placing a hand on the Kitsune's shoulder.

The Kitsune's ears perked up a bit as she slowly turned back into the sanctuary. "I think I'll stay here too, while the service goes. Is that alright with you?" She asked looking towards the Exorcist.

The Ultimate Exorcist bowed his head in response. "Of course. You have my word that Hana and I will do everything in our power to ensure Hikyou and Kitai's souls find rest."

"It's the least we can do, and maybe it will help both of your minds going into this trial," Hana said as she began to light several candles.

A few moments passed before Remy pulled out his bible. He began to recite a passage. "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me..."

Nozomi watched the proceedings with mild curiosity before swallowing and eying the girl next to her. It took a moment, but when she spoke it was barely above a whisper. "Ariana, I'd like to apologize to you. I have a younger brother named Dozu, and when my adopted brother wasn't around, it was my responsibility to look after him. I should have been more attentive of Kitai. I should have listened to what Jana said instead of just blowing it off like I did."

Ariana let out a sigh as her tails began to slowly swish back and forth. "I'm not going to blame people for not being there. It was my own verflucht hormones, of all things, that made me abandon him." The Kitsune closed her eyes as she felt tears welling up. "I want them to find rest, but honestly, I've never been an overly religious girl. I was so much more interested in folklore. In a few ways, I guess that isn't too different."

"Believe me, I understand how you feel. I never knew my father and my mother was a drug addict. If there was a higher being, I don't see what plan he had for me or my brother," Nozomi admitted quietly. "Though with all the crazy shit that's happened to us, maybe it doesn't sound so out there anymore." she chuckled dryly as she tentatively extended one of her wings allowing it to essentially hug the girl next to her. "You shouldn't blame yourself, either. You couldn't have known what was going to happen."

"I know you're right, but I don't think that's going to sink in for a while. I just feel like I failed the minnow." Ariana mentioned quietly as she looked back into the room. "Let's just try to find some kind of peace for now, cause I think the trial is going to be a rough ride."

Nozomi nodded her head numbly in response. "There's no doubt about that. Considering the rules, it's hard to know who we can trust. I can't help but get the sense that this is just the tip of the iceberg."

A few more minutes elapsed within the Sanctuary as Remy finished his brief sermon. Mere moments afterwards, the somber silence was broken by the tolling of a bell.

The short-lived respite of the sermon had come to an end. The dawn of the first trial now loomed on the horizon...

* * *

 **8:09 A.M Day Three**

 **Outside**

 **Graveyard**

As the large group of staff and students began to converge towards the entrance of the Graveyard, they'd see Sabishi standing at the gate. The girl still had splotches of dirt and blood covering her clothes.

She threw her shovel over her shoulder as her impassive gaze swept over the mass of people approaching. "Sabishi must warn you all. You are to follow her, but to tread carefully. It may be day, but the spirits entombed here are far from at rest," she murmured as she turned and strode through the threshold and into the graveyard.

"I have to say, I wasn't eager to return here so soon," Hana whispered as she rubbed at her forearm subconsciously.

Remy offered the girl a strained smile. "Relax, I suspect no harm will come to us on our way to our destination. As for what lies beyond that, I can't rightfully say."

Alexander outstretched his clothed hand as he gave a look around to all the surrounding gravestones. "My, my. It is little wonder why so many spirits stay around here. The magics on this island are the highest I've ever felt." The sorcerer mused aloud as he let an arcane aura reach out from his hand to search the area.

"Kekeke. The sexy one is right! This island is a host to such fascinating sights." The Zombie chortled. "But frankly, I'm just glad I'll get to be around for the fun that comes next!" His grin pulled to almost ear to ear. "I spend my night in the woods, and I miss the geezer's death. Then I stay in, and I miss out on the fun outside!"

"You have a really strange sense of the word fun." Nozomi commented dryly as she eyed Jizoku. "Then again, everything about you is crazy."

Samuel crossed his arms. "Whatever happens, we must keep our wits about us if we are to solve this case." He cast his eyes to Kiyomi. "That's something your cousin would say, isn't it?"

The Paranormal Investigator warily eyed the various structure around the graveyard. Every so often, faint whispers could be heard along with translucent outlines that seemed to fade into nothingness. "I have never actually met Kyoko. My father and I were banished from the Kirigiri family, but I concede your point. I'm sure that's something she should would likely say," she murmured softly.

The Hunter gave Kiyomi a reassuring look. "You may have been banished from it, but as far as I'm concerned, you are as much of a Kirigiri as Kyoko is. You were a great help at the crime scene today, and it couldn't have been easy for you. You may have only known Hikyou for a short while, but you two seemed to have a connection. As long as we work together, we'll make sure the blackened pays for their crime."

"Thank you, Samuel. That is kind of you to say. I will certainly do my best to honor the Kirigiri name."

"If the chance permits, this graveyard would make a splendid place for inspiration on my latest novel." Alejandra commented as the group moved ever closer to the mausoleum. The stain glass windows on it's side contained the imagery of angels.

"Ugh, you think this is nice? What's so cool about a bunch a schmucks who had such boring deaths?" Shiro asked as she skipped along behind most of the group.

Mackenzie gave a nod in agreement. "It's a shame they didn't get to experience a more beautiful demise. Especially from someone like you, Shiro."

"While this place isn't ideal for my story, I can certainly agree that it's a good setting for sure." Maya responded as she idly scratched at the head of Henry. The dragonling gave a small puff of fire as he wearily looked over the surrounding.

"Good? That's not how I would describe any of this. This place seems even more cursed than the rest of this damn island." Colleen said as her hands remained fixed on her scarf.

A scoff could be heard from Brooke as she crossed her arms. "You think you're cursed because your head needs a scarf to remain on your shoulders? You have no idea what some of us have been through." she spat. "Most of us had just as much say in the matter as you, if not less. Not all of us could just fly off wherever they damn well please."

"F-Fly off? What do you mean?" Alpha asked curiously as he peered over at the tall girl.

A low rumble escaped Saino, who brought up the rear. "Pay no mind to Brooke. She is bitter and tends to speak out of turn. You should be more concerned with seeing that we survive this trial."

Syd gave a chuckle as he looked from the Dragoness to some of the students. "You punks better be ready. It's a shame my life now rides on your abilities as well, because I would otherwise love to watch you squirm."

The Hunter gazed darkly at Syd. "The only ones squirming in this trial will be the murderers of Hikyou and Kitai, but don't worry, you and Ultimate Despair's turn will come very soon, God willing."

Teleios landed on the Succubus' shoulder as he looked back at the two. "We do not need to wait on the whims of a god. Focus on the enemy in front of you for now. Looking anywhere past that point is a fool's dream!" The gyrfalcon called, as he looked forward again.

The Hunter looked up at the familiar "Don't forget this isn't the first time despair has failed. Makoto and his classmates defeated Junko Enoshima. As long we don't let despair tear us apart, we will succeed just as they did."

Akeno offered a slightly confused expression as she twirled her shadowy parasol over her head. The action managed to shield some of the rays of sunlight that penetrated the canopy of the forest around them. "Who exactly is Junko Enoshima? Wasn't she some big model or something? What does she have to do with despair?"

Samuel's face turned to one of utter confusion. "You... You don't know about Junko Enoshima? The Ultimate Despair? The one that started the tragedy!"

Chase let out a roar of laughter as the group neared the doors of the mausoleum. "Wait, you think a supermodel in high school caused the tragedy? That's even more crazy then something Jizoku would say."

Samuel's face went white as a sheet. "I... see. Never mind." He said lowering the brim of his hat in front of his face, trying to compose himself.

"The Tragedy? What kind of lame-o name is that, anyway?" The Zombie asked as he fumbled with some of his thick dreadlocks.

The Ultimate Djinn sighed as she shook her head. "I'm not sure if you're serious or not, but at least it's better than: the most despair inducing event in the history of mankind. Because that isn't a mouthful at all."

"Du bist ein dummkopf! How are you so ignorant about so many things?" Ariana growled as she looked over at Jizoku.

Sabishi abruptly paused as she stopped in front of the black mausoleum door. She quickly unlocked it with a key that dangled from her neck. "The time for petty talk is over. We are here." she murmured simply as she pushed the doors open.

Shiro let out a giggle as she looked over the group. "Alright, everyone. It's just about time for the trial. Then I get to show my stuff with the execution!" The Executioner exclaimed with a flashy pose.

As the doors gave way, the room opened up to reveal what appeared to be a fairly typical, if not oversized, mausoleum. The only major difference lay in the décor itself. In the center of the room rested a circle with eighteen podiums, but there was also a larger circle with eight podiums encompassing the inner circle.

There was spacing between the outer and inner circles to allow for movement. Resting at the back of the room, above the podiums, rested a large marble chair that was raised obscenely high. Kuuma sat in front of the raised chair before a podium as well. _**"Welcome, boys and girls! I hope you enjoy the digs. If you don't, well that's just too bad. This is pretty simple: Everyone has an assigned podium. The outer circle is for the staff, while the inner circle is for the rest of you schmucks. Find your place and we'll get this show on the road."**_

* * *

 **Case File #1**

 **Victim #1: Kitai Riveros**

 **"The victim has extensive bruising around his throat, and has suffered extreme physical trauma from the neck to his pelvis. All organs are missing."**

 **"Cause of Death is unknown"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 9:00 P.M"**

 **Victim #2 Hikyou Usotsuki**

 **"The victim suffered multiple stab wounds in the chest and abdomen"**

 **"Cause of Death was due to blood loss"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 9:30 P.M"**

* * *

 **Truth Bullets**

 **Rear Entrance**

 **Jana's Alibi**

 **Origins of the Slenderman**

 **Jizoku's Alibi**

 **Accounts of the Slenderman**

 **Ariana's Alibi**

 **Missing Organs**

 **Witnesses' of the Slenderman**

 **Chase's Alibi**

 **Teleios' Theory**

 **Nozomi's Alibi**

 **Strange Feather**

 **Samuel's Alibi**

 **Time of death**

 **Kiyomi's Alibi**

 **Soaked Umbrella**

 **Kitai's cause of death**

 **Alexander's Alibi**

 **Hikyou's cause of death**

 **Akeno's Alibi**

 **Green Thread**

 **Teleios' Alibi**

 **Mackenzie's Sketch**

 **Alejandra's Alibi**

 **Hikyou's Blood**

 **Discarded knife**

* * *

 **16 Students Remain / 8 Staff Members Remain [24 Survivors Remain]**

* * *

 ***AN* Phew another large chapter finished. I'd like to thank all of my co writers, betas, and roleplayers. You all have really brought these scenes to life! I hope you all have a fantastic Thanksgiving!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Magus1108**

 **Pupupu you sound so suspicious of me! ;)**

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 **You know I always enjoy seeing your theories, because I know that right or wrong that they'll be very fleshed out and thoughtful!**

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 **Yeah I definitely went for a different tone for HoH, so I'm glad that shows!**

 **TheBlueCzar**

 **Honestly the comparisons to Gundham are sort of frustrating to me. I think he's quite an original character and deserves to stand on his own merits.**

 **Canadian otaku**

 **Yeah I wasn't messing around with this chapter for sure. I have to bring the despair!**

 **Guestds**

 **It's hard to believe that I started ANH back in October of last year haha.**

 **Blazerxz**

 **I was writing for Hana lol and yeah I tried to break the notion of children and protaganists being safe by killing both at once.**

 **PettyPunk**

 **Hey I think we did a great job with the chapter and a bang up job with the lemon ;)**

 **Fee5H**

 **Mm I just love your salt. It makes me stronger!**

 **Wintersmith23**

 **Indeed they are. They're just as much at risk as anyone else and Syd appears to be 19, but is likely older than he appears.**

 **Superguy559**

 **I appreciate you taking that trip with me in the last chapter and this one. It was a fun mindfuck to write hehe.**

 **StoryProducer214**

 **Well fortunately she's not entire alone.**

 **KingofHope**

 **The day Hikyou died was the day I bid farewell to Hotaru. Haha, I do apologize though King. Though I said a chance to subvert expectations by killing two demographics that have traditionally been safe up till now.**

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **I read this review so many times and smiled from ear to ear. I hope the wait was worth it, you beautiful bastard! =)**

 **Guest chapter 5**

 **Yeah I had to do it. People have been bitching about me going easy on protagonists and kids so far. Be careful what you wish for!**

 **Vulca**

 **Yeah I feel like a monster all right. Though I have to keep you all on your toes!**

 **bellatrixshine**

 **I'm currently looking at a bunker to hide in as we speak. I've been rough on Cinnamon rolls as of late .**

 **doomqwer**

 **Yes I guess he lost the race of life as well =(**


	7. Chapter 6: Eight Pages: Act Three

**Case File #1**

 **Victim #1: Kitai Riveros**

 **"The victim has extensive bruising around his throat, and has suffered extreme physical trauma from the neck to his pelvis. All organs are missing."**

 **"Cause of Death is unknown"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 9:00 P.M"**

 **Victim #2 Hikyou Usotsuki**

 **"The victim suffered multiple stab wounds in the chest and abdomen"**

 **"Cause of Death was due to blood loss"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 9:30 P.M"**

* * *

 **Truth Bullets**

 **Rear Entrance**

 **Jana's Alibi**

 **Origins of the Slenderman**

 **Jizoku's Alibi**

 **Accounts of the Slenderman**

 **Ariana's Alibi**

 **Missing Organs**

 **Witnesses' of the Slenderman**

 **Chase's Alibi**

 **Teleios' Theory**

 **Nozomi's Alibi**

 **Strange Feather**

 **Samuel's Alibi**

 **Time of death**

 **Kiyomi's Alibi**

 **Soaked Umbrella**

 **Kitai's cause of death**

 **Alexander's Alibi**

 **Hikyou's cause of death**

 **Akeno's Alibi**

 **Green Thread**

 **Teleios' Alibi**

 **Mackenzie's Sketch**

 **Alejandra's Alibi**

 **Hikyou's Blood**

 **Discarded knife**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Eight Pages: Act Three**

 **8:20 A.M Day Three**

 **Mausoleum**

 **Trial Room**

The Ultimate Homunculus offered a malicious grin as he eyed the the occupants of the room. _ **"I'm not sure if it needs any explanation, but the rules are fairly simple. You all will present different pieces of evidence in an attempt to discover the blackened. Choose the right person, and only they will receive punishment. However, fail to choose the right individual, and they will get to walk out of here with their fellow humans or monsters, depending on the situation."**_

Alejandra raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't seem particularly cruel. Even if we mess this up, at the very least half of us would survive. By the standards of a killing game, that's quite generous."

"Don't be fooled. It is nothing more than a way of sowing discord and turning us against one another by having people intentionally throwing trials," Brooke said coldly as she offered a sharp stare at Kuuma.

"Agreed I would be discontent with letting the killer walk free, even if it gave me my freedom," Alexander claimed from his podium before running a hand through his hair.

Saino let out a low snort. "You've not experienced an entire killing game. Self-preservation may come to overpower your sense of justice."

Ariana's tails flared out a bit. "I wouldn't dream of letting some arschloch get away with killing the Minnow, or Hikky!"

Kuuma snorted in amusement. _**"Yeah, I guess we'll see about that, babe! Anyways, enough idle**_ chit chat _ **. Let the first trial begin!"**_

"Kekeke, this should be exciting. Even more exciting than playing with Slendy. Ooooh! Someone should accuse me. That would be a fun way to begin." The Zombie cackled as he clutched at his sides.

"We need to keep a sensible head about this, not jump into conversations for fun!" Teleios berated as he sat, perched on his podium. "We should begin with discussing the autopsy."

The Ultimate Surgeon groaned as he rubbed at the bags under his eyes. "Ungh, I guess we can get that mess out of the way first. It's possible that some details have been lost due to the storm. However, I have concluded that Kitai suffered extreme physical trauma, though there were no discernible weapons. It appears he was literally ripped from his neck down to his pelvis. His organs seemed to be missing as well. His death seems to point to a more supernatural origin. Hikyou, on the other hand, was the simple victim of a series of stab wounds, most likely from a knife of some sort." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Huh? Wait a second! You're saying he was just stabbed? But that can't be. He must have been attacked by the Slenderman. Looks like you've got your facts wrong, doc!" Nozomi exclaimed.

"No way. Hikyou's stab wounds don't have nearly the same power behind them as whatever did that to Kitai. At least, that's what Syd said." Mackenzie explained, softly smiling at Nozomi.

"Wait, for real?" the Succubus asked with a surprised expression. "Then where was the weapon at?"

A bark of laughter escaped Chase. "Heh, you can thank Brooke for that. We found a knife at the lake. Looks like someone discarded it there. I could even smell Hikyou's blood on it." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"That certainly doesn't sound like the work of some monster haunting the forest," Hana pointed out.

Alexander gave a nod. "Indeed, though I suppose there's no proof Slenderman didn't use the knife himself," he said with a wink. "On a serious note, the killer most likely decided to not risk having the scent sticking with them."

"Fufufu! That does make a lot of sense, considering how many sharp-nosed people we have around the house!" Akeno exclaimed as she playfully stuck her tongue out.

Samuel rubbed at his chin. "I'm not about to deny the existence of such a creature, given the testimonies and things we've seen already. However, I doubt the Slenderman would use such a tool. Something about this entire case stinks. What kind of knife was this in the first place? Maybe that would be a good place to start?"

The Sorcerer let out a low chuckle. "I had hoped to hold off on this and see if I could find of a contradiction, but it would be foolish to hold out on that information now." Alexander pulled out the jade knife and used his magic to float it into the center of the courtroom before shortly returning it to his hand.

"Oh dear, how in the world did that get there of all places?" Jana asked with a bewildered expression.

Kiyomi quirked a slender brow. "Are you saying you recognize this weapon? Perhaps you should explain."

Maya's eyes lit up. "Ooh! I remember that! Jana made it yesterday when she was testing her abilities. If I remember correctly, she threw it into a tree. Then we just left it there, I think." The Tamer placed a finger on her chin.

"And why are we so sure of that? Perhaps she used that very dagger to kill Hikyou," Colleen said as she offered a sharp stare at the Djinn.

"I-I um... I'm afraid that's impossible. I was quite preoccupied at the time," Jana murmured as her face turned a darker shade of blue.

"BAHAHA! She wasn't stabbing, she was getting stabbed, if you catch my drift!" Jizoku howled in laughter as he whipped his dreads back and forth.

The Familiar let out a sigh. "As vulgar as he is, Jizoku does make a point. Jana has already admitted to having Alexander as a witness to her being in the house at the same time as the murders were occurring."

Rembrandt shook his head, clearly as exasperated. "Then we can safely assume that the knife was merely confiscated by someone else following its creation. However, we still lack any solid proof of determining who took it."

"Than let's move on, already. This seems boring, anyway," Shiro bemoaned as she leaned against her podium.

"Sabishi wonders something. If a knife was used to kill Hikyou, and something else was used to kill Kitai, how do we know if we're dealing with just one killer?" she asked in a monotone manner.

Alpha fidgeted with his digits. "She might be right, but do we have any evidence to prove it?"

The Ultimate Butler sighed. "Any other physical pieces of evidence were likely lost outside, though I do recall a soaked umbrella resting in the North Hall. It was at the main entrance earlier that evening. " _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"So, we know someone went outside into the storm separately from the witnesses." Teleios added. "From our search in the library, we are quite confident that Kitai's death matched the mythos we were able to uncover."

Alejandra shook her head. "That's what I find highly suspicious. Kitai's death seemed to match most of the mythos, but not all. In most cases, the victims of the Slenderman were never found. So why was Kitai strung up like that? It was almost like he was being presented to us." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Wait, are you saying you think that both murders were staged to incriminate this creature?" Colleen asked.

Remy adjusted his brimmed hat. "Hm, well, we can be quite certain that the Slenderman himself didn't borrow the umbrella that was later found. Perhaps, if we can hone in on who had the opportunity, we can find our suspect. I think we should go over the alibis once more."

"That could be hard, Remy. After Sebastian made us dinner, most of us went our separate ways. Henry and I were in my room for basically the whole night," Maya explained as she scratched the small dragon's head.

The Spirit Channeler cleared her throat. "Maybe, to make things easier, we should start with those who have witnesses to confirm their whereabouts? Remy and I were in the sanctuary after dinner and until the bell began tolling." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Yes, I believe Miss Sugimoto and I feel a great deal safer there than anywhere else on this wretched island," Remy replied with a brief nod of his head.

"Directly after dinner, I went to the library. Saino can vouch for that." Alexander nodded his head. "I was on my own until right after 9, when Jana joined me."

The Ultimate Dragon offered a quiet snort. "Yes, as shocking as it may seem, I rarely leave the library. I can account to the mortal's presence."

"And as Alexander said, I was with him from that point till the tolling of the bell tower much later," the Djinn added.

Nozomi shifted her stance. "Hey, I think I have a pretty good alibi, too. I was with King most of the evening before I ended up relaxing in the lounge. That's how Ariana found me in the first place." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Familiar gave a chuckle. "It is true. Nozomi and myself were talking for a while. Unfortunately for me, however, that is where my alibi ends, though I can promise you all that I get little use from an umbrella," the gyrfalcon claimed as he out stretched his wings above his head.

Ariana's tails swished back and forth anxiously. "Thanks to my verdammt hormones, I spent some time in my room. Jizoku has already claimed he could hear me. After I was finished, I left my room to find Kitai, as curfew was approaching." The Kitsune stared downward and her face was flushed.

"Hehehe! I think we both can confirm one another, then. However, if anyone needs me to regurgitate any of the words or sounds I heard to be sure, I'd be more than happy to," Jizoku said as he offered a manic grin.

"Master Jizoku, I do not believe that will be necessary. Let us please remain respectful. It is quite uncouth to discuss such private affairs," Sebastian said as he adjusted his collar. "As I explained later, I did witness Master Hikyou leave the house in a frantic manner. I was waiting at the door to seal it for the curfew when Lady Ariana, Lady Nozomi, and Master Samuel arrived searching for young Master Kitai. I remained there while they went in search for the two missing boys." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Hunter nodded. "Yeah, I came out of my room when I heard Ariana panicking about the kid with Nozomi. We didn't run into anyone else other than Sebastian during our trek through the woods."

Kiyomi frowned slightly. "Unfortunately, there's many of us who don't have anyone to attest to our whereabouts. How about you, Alpha? I'm not sure you mentioned where you were."

"Oh, me?" The Alien stammered, feeling himself at the center of attention. "Well, I was in my room. I returned there right after dinner. I-I sort of barricaded the door. After last night, I was afraid to leave in fear of something happening."

"Hey, there's no reason to be so hard on yourself, Alph! It's been a rough ride so far," Chase said with a wolfish grin. "Like I said, I was sawing logs. I did hear some weird sounds at some point, but I just pulled a pillow over my head and zonked right out."

"I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. I was wide awake. This place is real lively at night. I was hanging upside down from the ceiling, reading for a while and enjoying the sounds of passion and the storm outside, though I guess I can't prove that. You'll just have to take my word for it! Fufufu," she said with a playful wink.

Brooke sighed softly. "I suppose that accounts for all of the students' testimonies that are of note, but the staff aren't off limits. I was originally at the beach before I was summoned back to the mansion, after the deaths were announced. Even knowing the route as I do, I was on the southern half of the island and the bodies were found on the opposite side. Even if you're a fool, you can see that I didn't have the means to commit the crime."

Mackenzie gave a nod. "I was walking around my collection all night. No one came to see me and I didn't see anyone. I suppose I am without an alibi. Such a shame," the Painter mused.

"Like I would go out into the rain without being forced to." Shiro moaned with a roll of her eyes. "You think I'd risk my flawless makeup? Besides, I get to kill you guys anyway, so there's no reason for me to jump the gun."

Syd rolled his eyes at the Executioner's comment. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with Shiro, but I have much better things to do. This game was created to test all of you. My participation is due in part to Kuuma's insistence."

Remy offered the Undertaker an encouraging smile. "I believe that just leaves you, Miss Sabishi. Can you tell us where you were last night?"

The petite girl offered a weak shrug of her shoulders. "Sabishi was here. She stays here at night when the spirits become particularly unsettled. Sometimes the grounds become too dangerous even for her. She takes her job very seriously, though. She never left this place."

Kiyomi sighed softly as she jotted something down into her journal. "We have managed to shrink our suspects down a bit, but not as much as I'd like. "Syd, Sabishi, Shiro, Mackenzie, Maya, Alejandra, Colleen, Chase, Alpha, Akeno, and I all possess weak alibis with no witnesses to speak of. I'm quite certain our suspect is among this group."

Colleen rubbed at her forehead. "That's all well and good, but how do we narrow it down further? Didn't most of the evidence get washed away in the storm last night? We can't just guess with that many people left."

"I realize this doesn't do many favors, but it seems like these crimes were meant to implicate Slenderman. Perhaps we should look over anyone who had knowledge of him beforehand, or better yet, someone who had recently been in the library," Alejandra suggested. "With Saino's help, we found a book that gave plenty of information. It's possible someone else could have used that to make this look like a Slenderman attack."

"Agreed. That book seems to be the most likely source of inspiration for the murder. Miss Saino also provided us with a list of those who have visited the library since the students awoke: Kiyomi, Maya, Colleen, Akeno, Jana, Alexander, Alejandra, and myself." Teleios explained. _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Djinn pursed her lips. "Interesting. If we remove those with proper alibis, that would only leave Kiyomi, Maya, Colleen, Akeno, and Alejandra. It stands to reason one of those five are our culprit. However, it would serve us better to discuss what was actually found in said book," she suggested.

Saino tapped a claw along her podium. "In terms of suspects, I do recall seeing Kiyomi reading the book earlier in the day."

"Kekeke, that sounds most suspicious. Would you care to respond, or should we start voting now?" Jizoku asked as he licked his lips slowly.

Kiyomi raised a hand. "It is true that I did read that book that contained information on the Slenderman, however it was only because I was researching the creature after we found traces of him in the forest. I have to admit that my curiosity got the best of me, but that doesn't make me a murderer."

"Miss Kirigiri, you may not be our guilty party, but your alibi needs some scrutiny. Like Jana suggested, perhaps we should discuss what was actually found in the book? I believe it was mentioned that Kitai's crime fit the profile of this creature, but did the book say anything else of note?" Remy asked.

The Horror Writer frowned slightly. "The accounts were far from consistent in the book itself. Some say that the creature stole away its victims and they were never heard from again. Others say that it attacks its victims with its long tendrils. There are a few accounts of it stealing the organs of its victims and leaving them splayed open, and a few people claimed to have been controlled by it following an encounter. The only things that seem fairly consistent across most of these accounts are that it targets children more than anything else, and that close proximity has been known to cause blackouts and headaches. " _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Huh, then was there no mention of the pages it leaves, the ones that Jizoku and the others found?" Samuel asked with a surprised look.

"Considering that everything else seems pretty consistent, that seems like a pretty major thing to omit from the book," Hana responded.

Chase folded his arms. "Heh, I can say from my own tribe that some legends are passed through word and not through paper. Isn't that right, Ariana?" the boy asked with a wide grin.

The Kitsune tapped her chin in thought. "It's very common for the same myth to vary between various cultures. Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if whoever put that book together didn't find all of the details."

"I must admit, I certainly had no idea that the Slenderman left pages behind. How bizarre," Jana commented. "Even with this detail, I'm not sure how it helps us."

Brooke frowned slightly. "I noted that the creature may possess the ability to control people. What if one of us was controlled by the creature? Was there anything found at the crime scene that might prove useful to us?"

"If it controls people, would that be why there were those green threads at the crime scene?" Mackenzie asked, brushing some strands of hair to the side. "If so, that means we just have to look to whoever was wearing green." She smiled before looking down at her own sweater. "Oh, maybe I did it? Shame if that's true. I'll never get to complete the painting."

Shiro rubbed her chin. "Well, it would be nice to show my skills off with someone awesome like Kenzie, but I don't want to make everyone else jealous by having that perfect of an execution first! If we're lucky, it will be one of those suckers!"

The Painter sent a serene smile towards the Executioner. "Well, at least I'd be carried away in your artwork Shiro. It is so glorious in its fleeting medium, much like life itself."

Syd offered a bemused chuckle. "The two of you should get a room should we survive this little trial. For now, it's imperative we not get too sidetracked. I suggest we wrack our brains and determine who was wearing anything that fit the thread found at the crime scene."

"Fufufu, don't look at me! I wouldn't be caught dead wearing green!" Akeno chortled as she spun around on her podium, causing her black and red dress to billow around her.

Alpha timidly cleared his throat. "I have a pretty good memory. Information just sticks really well in my head. From what I can recall, Jizoku, Mackenzie, Kiyomi, and Jana wore something that could possibly match. I guess it depends on the shade of the fiber. Could we possibly examine it?"

Samuel's brow furrowed. "You have the piece right, Kiyomi? Who do you think it belongs to?"

The Paranormal Investigator grasped something in her coat before squeezing her hand around it. "I-I think I know who was behind it, or at least who killed Hikyou."

Nozomi offered a relieved sigh. "Finally some good news. Who did it? Who was the one who killed him?"

Kiyomi was silent as she pulled the thread out of her pocket, before holding it against her own matching sweater. "I-It was me. I don't remember it, but I know it was me. I've spent this entire investigation trying to find another answer, but this is the truth I reached."

Alexander's eyebrow raised inquisitive. "Hmm. If you don't remember it, that either means the Slenderman caused you to lose your memories of the events...or you are being implicated..."

"Alexander is right! This must be some form of manipulation. You're a Kirigiri! You solve crimes, not commit them!" Samuel shouted as he clenched his fists tightly.

The Ultimate Paranormal Investigator shook her head. Her shoulders slumped. "You don't understand. I lost time last night before the bells tolled. I was soaked to the bone. My clothes and even my shoes were damp. I-I must have been the person who left last night with the umbrella. There is no other explanation. I never meant to harm anyone, but I was the one who killed Hikyou," she said as her voice cracked slightly, and tears welled up in her eyes. "Not only am I a disappointment to the Kirigiri family, but now I'm a murderer." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I realize it doesn't mean much, but I am terribly sorry for this wretched ordeal," Sebastian said with a somber expression.

"She doesn't have to fret. Sabishi will take good care of anyone who's died. She will even take care of her shortly," the Undertaker said as she offered an unsettling smile.

Kuuma cackled from his chair as he rested a hand against his chin. _**"Hah. Feeling good about your choice, kiddos? Should we move to a vote?"**_

"Actually, I think it might be too soon for that. We still haven't fully solved Kitai's murder," Maya said.

"What is there to solve? Isn't it obvious that Slenderman killed the kid and controlled Kiyomi to kill Hikyou?" Colleen asked in an exasperated tone.

Remy shook his head. "While that does seem obvious, there's no sense in rushing to that decision, especially if we have any time left. I do have a question for Kuuma, though. How can you hold Kiyomi accountable? If she was controlled, should it not be the monster who is the killer?"

 _ **"Bahaha! You'd like that, wouldn't you, holy man? 'Fraid things aren't like the outside world. If she offed him with her own two hands, then she pays the price. I'd suggest you all get this moving and say what you're going to say. I'm starting to get bored,"**_ Kuuma said as he wagged his eyebrows.

Teleios looked around to a few of his classmates. "There is one question I have about this case. If the Slenderman is so capable to dispatch the child as it did, why would it have chosen to use Kiyomi against the likes of Hikyou?"

"Kekeke! The feathered one raises a good point! Slendy certainly didn't have any qualms gutting a fish himself. Believe me, he was fun to play with. Well, until he vanished in thin air," Jizoku noted in a seemingly saddened manner.

"Wait, this creature just vanished into nothingness?" Hana asked. "Are you sure he just didn't escape your sight?"

The Zombie's grin widened. "Oh, I'm crazy, but I know what I saw. It's like he ceased to exist right in front of my eyes. He must have gotten tired."

"Ceased to exist? You're saying he didn't just teleport, but faded away? I've never heard any account like that," Kiyomi admitted with a stony expression. "There is something that has struck me as odd this entire time, though. Having an alibi is important in this kind of situation, but there is one among us whose alibi is so perfect that it's suspicious. Alexander, I think you might be able to help me with this."

"Ah, I see what you mean." The Sorcerer let out a chuckle. "Jana, dear, it seems quite convenient that you came to my door at the exact time to make you above suspicion," he said, giving the Djinn a smoldering gaze.

A look of hurt filled the girl's face. Her neon blue eyes stared back at the boy. "Alex? You can't honestly believe I would do something like that! I was just searching for some comfort. The timing was a coincidence. Besides, I was the one who told Nozomi about Kitai seeing something. If I really were the killer, why would I do something like that? And even if I wanted to, you know I'm not capable of creating something as complicated as that. Maya, please, back me up?" she pleaded.

"Well, it's hard to say, I guess. You did seem pretty tired after you made that camera." The Tamer began to explain, while Henry sat up with a growl.

"See! My powers are incredibly limited for the time being. I couldn't conjure something like that. The effort would kill me," Jana said as she offered Ariana a sympathetic smile. "I swear I would never hurt Kitai. This is all just a big misunderstanding."

"Perhaps, or maybe you simply want us to believe you're less capable than you really are. If you were capable of conjuring a fake Slenderman, you could have killed Kitai without ever leaving the house," Alejandra countered.

The Djinn cursed under her breath as a look of frustration became apparent. "I will not be used as a scapegoat. There is absolutely nothing connecting me to this, save the fact that I have a good alibi. That is not proof of anything!"

"Dear Jana, please know I take no pleasure in hurting you like this, but I need to know. You came to me last night saying your clothing was drenched because the umbrella was missing. Besides asking you why you were out in the storm, why would you not just make your own umbrella?" Alexander asked before leaning forward with a sly smirk. "Unless you were low on mana at the time."

The Djinn's blue-grey skin grew noticeably more pale. "I-I was...You see, I couldn't because I was still taxed from the exercise I'd performed earlier with Maya. I simply didn't wish to harm myself by expending too much of my reserves."

"Fine. Let us entertain that notion for a moment. If that is true, then what were you doing outside in the first place? It was after dark, correct? What reason did you have for being outside? Should you not have been resting after dinner?" Kiyomi interrogated.

"It would seem the truth is beginning to close around you. I'd suggest you talk if you have a defense." Brooke snapped with ire in her tone.

Small balls of blue flame appeared around Ariana as she glared at the Djinn. "Talk, hündin! Kiyomi was being controlled, so I'll forgive her, but you better be able to prove that you didn't actively trick and kill the Minnow!"

"Would you just shut up already?! If I have to hear another word of German out of your whore mouth, I'll seal your lips shut myself!" Jana spat as dark look filled her neon blue eyes. "It didn't have to be this way. If that damn Zombie hadn't been in the way, I would achieved my goal the first night. I could have been off this wretched island without a trial or any fanfare."

"Say that again, you bitch, and I'll strangle you till you're blue in the face!" Nozomi said venomously as her tail lashed around in anger. "You don't even sound remorseful for what you've done. You're just pissed that you got caught."

The Hunter offered a hard expression. "So your plan was to kill the first night, but it was foiled by Jizoku. I imagine the energy to manifest this creature drained you, hence why it eventually vanished."

A deep seated scowl spread across the Djinn's face. "My plan was perfect. I even went as far as accounting for the alien's ability to read minds."

"W-Wait, how did you know that?" Alpha stammered.

Jana smirked slightly. "I spent time not only studying the Slenderman, but also information about all of you. You really should have explored the library more. I almost went after Alpha because his ability concerned me. However, I thought that Kitai being targeted would fit better with the legend. It was nothing personal against the kid; I just needed him to get out of this place. Of course, I couldn't have anticipated the real creature actually residing in the woods, or Kiyomi's interference. Perhaps it was the Slenderman's way of getting back at me for conjuring an image of him."

"So you were still willing to go through with that whole ruse, even after you lost out on the motive? You have truly become a monster," Teleios remarked, narrowing his eyes.

"Monster? Fool. Away from this island, I would be seen as a goddess. In a world so ravaged by tragedies, I could have given hope to the survivors of the world. People are always looking for someone to put on a pedestal. I could have been everything and more," she proclaimed as her eyes darted around the room. "But if you think for a moment that I will surrender myself to execution, you are sorely mistaken. I will have my freedom!"

She began to extend her arms, only for a pair of chains to suddenly appear and hoist her off the ground, quickly binding her limbs.

Saino sighed as she lowered a clawed hand. "I believe we've attended to that pathetic attempt of rebellion. Shall we bring this to a close?"

Kuuma leaned forward in his chair before cracking a wild grin. _**"Whelp, it seems like you've wrapped this one up rather nicely, so it's time to cast your votes. You have to vote for who killed Kitai, and who killed Hikyou. We're going to leave Jana exempt since she can't behave in the court. All you have to do is pick the guilty parties!"** _he said with a wide grin. Suddenly, twenty-four miniatures appeared on each of the podiums, all bearing a striking resemblance to the participants. _**"Just touch the parties you think are involved, and I'll handle the rest."**_

"I-I'm not sure I can vote for Kiyomi. It just doesn't feel right," Samuel said in a terse tone.

"It's a shame we have to send her to her undeserved grave. Honestly, I'm looking forward to seeing the so-called göttin brought to justice," Ariana said in a huff. "Unless you all plan to sabotage the vote."

The Paranormal Investigator forced a smile. "I don't blame any of you. Just do what you have to do. I don't want to embarrass my family any further, so make sure you keep pressing towards the truth, no matter how hard it may be."

Alexander nodded. "I thank you for understanding, love. It's nothing personal, but I would not feel right trading so many lives for one." He turned toward the Ultimate Hunter. "My dear Samuel, I think now would be the time to say your piece before it's too late." The Sorcerer offered an understanding smile as he pressed his clothed digits against Kiyomi's and Jana's miniatures.

The Ultimate Hunter worked his jaw slowly as he stared at the dark-haired girl. "Kiyomi, are you sure about this? Is there nothing we can do for you? I've seen enough innocent people die."

"Samuel, I'm not innocent. Whether I like it or not, I have blood on my hands now. Just try and look after one another, and if any of you survive, will you tell my cousin that I genuinely wished I could have met her? Maybe someone will remember me, black sheep or not." She choked out the words quietly as she reached out and touched her figurine, as well as Jana's.

Akeno offered a sad smile. Her normally bubbly personality had grown somber. "Hey, you can count on it. It's the least we can do. I think your family would be pretty proud of you."

"Kyoko is an old acquaintance of mine, so I admit it is a shame I could not get a chance to work with a Kirigiri again. If I do leave this place, I will pass along your message." The Familiar gave a deep bow of his head towards Kiyomi.

"That is very kind of you, King of Raptors. I appreciate it," Kiyomi said with a tearful smile.

The moment was interrupted as Jana thrashed against the chains that bound her. "Alex, please! I… I know I made a mistake, but you have to help me. I don't want to die!"

A loud cackle filled the room as Kuuma stuck out his tongue. _**"Hah! Too late for that, sweetums! The vote has already been cast. I think it's punishment time. You ready, Shiro?"**_

A series of chains quickly wrapped around Kiyomi, hoisting her off the ground.

The Executioner happily bounced in place at her podium. "I GET TO START THIS GAME WITH A TWO FOR ONE?! You bet your artificial booty I'm ready!"

Alexander let out a hearty laughter. "My sweet Jana, did you think I would do something as foolish as fight to save you from the consequences of your actions? I promise I treasured our time together, and that I cared for you as I would any other. However, I can't forgive you for using me as nothing more than a tool for your own ends."

 _ **"Oooooh. For a boy who specializes in fire, that was ice cold. Don't you worry though, Jana, you'll have plenty of time to think about it. Pupupu! It's time to get this show on the road!"**_ Kuuma said with a wide grin as he clapped his hands.

Suddenly, the two girls were yanked out of sight with a series of screams as Shiro skipped down an adjacent hallway with an infectious smile spread across her face. A large video screen suddenly appeared from the ceiling. _**"Hehehe! And you thought we didn't have any technology here at all. We're not that uncivilized. After all, we want you to enjoy the show!"**_

* * *

 **8:20 A.M Day Three**

 **Mausoleum**

 **Punishment Chamber**

The pitch black room was suddenly illuminated by a series of torches. The room itself was quite bare, except for the three occupants. Shiro stood in front of Kiyomi and Jana, who were both tied to a pair of stakes, with her large croquet mallet in hand. The Executioner slowly spun around as if entertaining a large audience. "I hope you all enjoy the show. I've put a lot of thought into making each punishment a work of art. Today, we have a double feature planned! Kiyomi, don't you get antsy. We'll be back to you in just a second!" she said as she skipped forward before tearing the tape off of Jana's mouth. "Ehehe. Anything you'd like to say before we begin?"

Jana offered a dark scowl. "Do your worst! As a Djinn, I have transcended mortal weaknesses. There is nothing you can do to hurt me!"

Shiro wagged a finger back and forth in front of the girl's face. "Tehehe! That's where you're wrong! 'Kay, time to get this show on the road. I call this 'Millennial Servitude'!"

The Ultimate Executioner snapped her fingers before the room was illuminated once more, but the scenery had changed. Shiro stood in the middle of what appeared to be some sort of temple. She wore a pink and gold belly dancer's outfit as a mixture of Egyptian and Arabian music began to play in the background.

The Ultimate Djinn lay strapped against a ceremonial table, flailing in desperation to break free. Without uttering a word, Shiro weaved and danced across the room before forcing a pair of golden and ornate bracelets on both of the girl's wrists.

Suddenly, the restraints around Jana disappeared. She immediately bolted off of the table towards what appeared to be the only door in the room. Above the door was a modern-looking sign that simply said "Exit". Jana had just reached the threshold when she was stopped and slowly lifted into the air. Gradually, her legs and hips began to become incorporeal. A look of horror filled her face, as her hands clutched at the stonework of the door. She still tried to pull herself through the doorway.

Shiro stood near the table with a impish smile as she held a golden lamp in hands. Her fingers gently coaxed the side of the construct as Jana's screams filled the room.

"N-No! I just wanted to be beautiful! To be strong! To be free! You can't do this to me!" She felt the rest of her body becoming more impalpable while being sucked backwards. Her fingers eventually passed through the solid doorway before a howl of anguish escaped her lips as she turned to see herself being sucked into the lamp. "No! Anything but that. That's worse than death! Please just kill me." She let out one final cry of desperation before her entire form was sucked into the golden lamp.

Shiro offered a playful giggle as she twirled the lamp around in hands. "Killing a Djinn is really hard, but turning you into a genie is much easier. Your protests will make for a great painting for Kenzie, too!" she said as she strapped the lamp to her hip. Faint protests could still be heard from the lamp, but Jana was now in her own world - one that she may never escape from.

The Ultimate Executioner stuck her tongue out. "Don't you feel left out, Kiyomi. I made something super special for you, too. I call it 'Mirror Mirror!'"

Darkness prevailed for a moment before torches flickered once more to reveal Kiyomi standing in what appeared to be a hallway of the mansion. However, what was unsettling was that the hallway was filled with dozens of mirrors.

The Paranormal Investigator began walking at a brisk pace down the hall. She turned every so often as she made out what sounded to be rustling. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. There was something there with her, and it wasn't Shiro.

Kiyomi let out a horrified scream as a pair of wraith-like hands grasped at the back of her legs, before dragging her down the hallway.

Out of desperation, the girl clawed at the wood flooring, leaving scratch marks and streaks of blood. Her nails had quickly broken off. She writhed in pain and tried to grasp onto whatever she could. However, no matter how hard she tried, the cold hands that gripped her were unshakable.

"W-What are you doing? What do you want?!" she cried as she finally felt her feet hit the back of the far wall. She hazarded a glance over her shoulder to see a much larger full length mirror.

The translucent arms continued to pull her towards the mirror before a loud cracking and crunching sound could be heard, but it wasn't from the glass. It was her body being crushed, almost like a can being pressed flat. A pitiful cry escaped her blood soaked lips as her bones continued to snap. It felt as if she was being torn apart from the inside.

After several moments of this excruciating agony, a bright light escaped the girl's shattered body that quickly adopted the same shape of her previously pristine form. It seemed to be her very spirit, her soul. Her cries echoed through the hall as her spirit stared down at the twisted lump of flesh. Suddenly, the monstrous arms from the mirror encircled her and pulled her back into the mirror, creating a bright flash in the hallway.

Kiyomi's wails could still be heard as she was now visible within the mirror, her hands pressing flush against the glass that she was now trapped within. She was very much dead, but her soul would continue to reside in this mansion.

She had joined the many denizens who haunted this mansion.

It was an ironic and tragic death for the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator...

* * *

 **8:31 A.M Day Three**

 **Mausoleum**

 **Trial Room**

The dual-toned boy let out a low whistle before clapping his hands. _**"Now that was one heck of a show! Shiro really knows how to put on a performance!"**_

Samuel gritted his teeth as he stabbed his knife into the podium. "Was the brutality in Kiyomi's execution necessary? You fucking despairs. You're nothing more than rabid beasts."

 _ **"Stick and stones, kiddo! Hey, look on the bright side: you all will have access to a new floor of the mansion! Aren't you excited?"**_ Kuuma asked with a malicious grin.

"I-I think you're the only one who is excited. I feel like I'm going to be sick." Hana shuddered as she covered her mouth.

Alexander walked up beside Samuel and grabbed the larger boy's shoulder. "You have my condolences. I'm sure most of you only see me as a creature of lust, but I can tell you cared for her. In a better world, you would have gotten to kindle those feelings into something truly beautiful."

Alpha nodded his head somberly in agreement. "She truly meant what she said. She really did wish the best for all of us."

"Then why didn't you use that fancy power of yours sooner? You could have saved us a lot of heartache!" Colleen snapped.

Remy made a cross over his heart. "I believe Alpha respects our privacy and tries to avoid such abuses. In any case, let us not weigh on that now."

Shiro pranced back into the trial room with a large grin. "So what did everyone think? Did you love it, or LOVE it?" the Executioner asked as she ticked her head to the side.

Nozomi scowled almost immediately as she folded her arms. "Don't quit your day job... though I guess this is your only job, isn't it? That was disgusting."

"Kekeke. Perhaps, but it was certainly interesting and poetic." Jizoku chortled aloud.

"That was fantastic, Shiro." Mackenzie lightly applauded the Executioner. "I think I have some perfect scenes to immortalize."

Sabishi bowed her head low. "Yes, but Sabishi doesn't have as many bodies to bury. I guess it will be a short day."

Chase rubbed the back of his neck in an uncomfortable manner. "Are they serious? Or is this some sort of weird act?"

"I'm afraid they are being very genuine, Chase. That is the problem with the despairs," Teleios responded as he landed on the Werewolf's shoulder.

Brooke folded her arms. "Bird, you haven't seen anything yet. This is merely the beginning."

"Miss Douglas is right. I suggest you try to not let this wear you down. It will be a long game," Sebastian said in a calming tone.

Saino let out a rumbling laugh. "Don't coddle them too much. They're not your children, after all."

"Well, we've seen what happens to children here…" Ariana said quietly as her eyes drifted over towards the lamp on Shiro's hip. "I hope you lock that thing away in the deepest, grossest dungeon."

"Fufufu! That seems like a kind fate for someone willing to kill a child. I hope that lamp is cramped as hell." The Vampire huffed.

"I know what she did was horrible, but it doesn't feel right to wish awful things like that on others." Maya held Henry close to her chest. The young dragon let out a puff of smoke in triumph.

The Horror Writer sighed softly. "Your big heart is going to be the death of you, unless you steel yourself."

A low chuckle escaped the Ultimate Surgeon. "No amount of preparation will be enough for what lies ahead. This is nothing more than the opening act. You've only begun to see the horrors of this island and what the game has in store. Soon, you will crave a moment like this, as it will seem like a solace compared to what you face. This is a killing game unlike any other."

* * *

 **14 Students Remain / 8 Staff Members Remain [22 Survivors Remain]**

* * *

 ***AN* As always I'd like to thank my** betas, **and especially Petty for helping me get this chapter out** to **quickly. She's freaking awesome. I'd also like to give a shout out to The Celestial Sky Dragon. Seriously go read his series. It's freaking great**!

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Canadian otaku**

 **Yean I thought it was important to balance her abilities!**

 **Guestds**

 **Hey it's your opinion. Don't apologize for that!**

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 **haha you almost guessed it right 😛**

 **ThePLOThand**

 **I love all her German curses and phrases!**

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 **Tragedy is synonymous with characters in this series pupupu**

 **Fee5H**

 **Hey you were half right bro! Good call!**

 **bellatrixshine**

 **Looks can be deceiving hehe**

 **SootyThunder**

 **not necessarily!**

 **StoryProducer214**

 **Hehe oh I enjoyed it a lot myself**

 **Raz The Giant**

 **Alexander is the dating sim master!**

 **doomqwer**

 **The ride has only begun**

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **Hope you enjoyed this conclusion bro! 😉**

 **PettyPunk**

 **So I can't thank you enough Petty! You are the best girl !**


	8. Chapter 7: Rebirth

**Chapter 7: Rebirth**

 **10:02 A.M Day Three**

 **Mausoleum**

 **Trial Room**

The Ultimate Dragon offered a bored expression as she eyed the Homunculus. "Is there a reason for why you insisted on keeping us? That trial already wasted enough of my time today."

"Yes, I believe a waste of time is the best way to describe it. So Kuuma, if you don't have anything worth saying, we'll be on our way," Syd responded in a terse manner.

The dual-toned boy chuckled darkly. _**"You'll leave when I say so, and not before. We need to have a little pow wow, anyways. It's come to my attention that some of you are having a difficult time keeping your big mouths shut."**_

"This isn't Sabishi's doing. Sabishi is always here," the Undertaker said in a monotone manner.

"With all due respect, I don't believe he was referring to you, Miss Sabishi," Sebastian responded.

Mackenzie kept her focus intently on the pencil in her hand. She slowly nodded while scribbling away at her sketchpad. "Then why don't you just tell us what the problem is, Kuuma?"

 _ **"THE PROBLEM?! My problem is that you guys suck at keeping secrets!"** _the Homunculus growled. _ **"Shiro, Mackenzie, and Brooke, you need to keep a lid on shit! I don't want them finding out this early on that you all were survivors of the last two games. What's the point in a mystery if the big surprise is ruined early on?"** _Kuuma huffed before glowering darkly at Brooke. _**"Especially you, missy! You think I'm not onto ya? I know you tipped off some of them. You better keep your trap shut, or Shiro's gonna have a lot more work to do."**_

The Gillanoid scowled as she folded her arms. "You've made your point… boss. Though I think I'd rather die than experience what you've put Daisuke through. He's been down there for months now."

"There you go again, sticking your nose in things that don't concern ya. Just keep your trap shut or I'll have you gutted like that merman." Kuuma chortled as he grabbed at his sides.

His eye twitched as he registered a scream, followed by a clanking sound, and he glared at the lamp on Shiro's hip. "Ladyboy, can't you do something about that shit? Her voice is getting on my nerves."

"Ugh fine, hold on." Shiro moaned as she stepped away from the group. She held up the lamp and shouted at it. "Would you shut up already? You've got a long eternity ahead of you, so deal with it! We're trying to talk over here!" She finished her rant and was satisfied to no longer hear sounds coming from the lamp. A moment later, she came skipping back over to the group.

Syd pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kuuma, are you quite done lecturing the children? I have much better things to do with my time."

The dual-toned boy bowed his head. _ **"I swear, I don't get any respect outta you lot. It's almost like you guys don't like me or something. Heh. Oh well, what can you do? By the end of the month, it won't matter."**_

"Sabishi has to wonder what you mean by that." the grave keeper said flatly with a curious expression.

 _ **"Yuk yuk yuk! Don't sweat it. I can't tell you all everything, now can I? After all, you're players now, too. Consider this pow wow over, and remember what I said: loose lips sink ships!"** _Kuuma said in a sing song voice.

* * *

 **11:21 A.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Foyer**

Chase scratched at his neck as he stared up at the stairwell. The gate that had been sealed on the second floor landing had been removed. "I guess we oughta see what's up there. How should we do this? Maybe we should draw straws or something to decide groups?" he suggested before eying the group and noting the somber mood that still prevailed over most of them. "Nevermind. Pretend like I didn't just say that."

"No, it's alright, sweet Chase. Let's just talk it out and see where each person would like to search." Alexander gave the Werewolf a calm smile. He held out his journal and opened it to a map. "Has anyone else noticed their journal updated?"

Colleen's brow furrowed in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean they updated? These are just journals; it's not like they're tablets or phones."

"Fufufu! My dear mortal servant is quite right," Akeno said as she stared at the contents of her journal. There, on a formerly blank page, rested a map of the second floor. Much like the first floor, there were several hallways that connected the entirety of the floor. Scribbled in a neat penmanship were words beneath each of the rooms. There were far fewer rooms than the first floor, but most of them were larger. There were five new rooms in total: A study, a ballroom, a trophy room, a guest suite, and something that was simply labeled as Despair Chamber.

Teleios stood on an end table that kept him eye-level with the group. He gave a nod of his head as he looked over towards Alexander. "I see your skills at detecting magic around you are quite sharp, mage. It would seem our captors are making as much use of the magic they have at their disposal as they can. Either way, does any one wish to start with any particular room?"

Alejandra offered an unenthused shrug. "I'm sure this will come as a surprise, but I'll volunteer to check the study. If it's anything like the library, there may be something of importance there."

"Oh, well I'd be more than happy to help you search too. It certainly sounds better than a room called Despair Chamber," Hana surmised as she fiddled with her ceremonial beads.

Maya looked between the two with a smile. "Oh, that sounds like a good plan to me. We may even find some more private books there," the Tamer said happily.

The crimson-haired vampire rested both hands on her sides. "If the ballroom is as dramatic as the rest of this creepy mansion, I can't wait to check it out. Anyone care to join me? I have to warn you, I am a bit peckish right now." She offered a fangy grin as she started up the stairwell.

Remy cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Miss Shujinmo, I mean no disrespect, but I'd rather not be your breakfast."

"As if I would dare to leave you wanting, my queen. The ballroom sounds like a grand place to me, as well," Alexander mused, taking his place by Akeno's side.

Akeno offered the boy a mischievous grin as she wrapped her arms around one of Alexander's. "What a gentleman. I'll have to find some way of repaying your kindness, my dear Alexander."

"Kekeke! Well, since we know who's going to be lunch meat, I can't wait to check out the room called Despair Chamber! That just sounds ominous." Jizoku cackled as his milky eyes flitted around the group. "Anyone care to join me?"

The Ultimate Exorcist offered a reluctant smile. "For your own well being, and ours, I'll accompany you. A room such as that might require my talents."

"I-I guess I'll go with you guys, b-but I might just wait in the hall," Alpha murmured timidly.

"Don't worry, E.T! If something spooky is in there, I'll fight it." Jizoku laughed boisterously.

The Werewolf let out a low chuckle. "Hopefully we've had our share of monsters for the time being. I guess I don't mind checking out the Trophy Room, though. Sam, why don't you and Colle come with me?" the boy suggested.

Samuel offered a solemn nod, but no verbal response. It was clear that his mind was elsewhere at the moment.

The Ultimate Dullahan eyed the Werewolf in confusion. "Colle? Why in the world would you call me that?"

A bark of laughter escaped Chase. "A pack is stronger when it's members are closer. Nicknames are a sign of comradery. We need to foster our friendships in order to beat everything this place throws at us."

Teleios gave a low chuckle before turning to face the Ultimate Succubus. "Well, Nozomi, that seems to leave you, Ariana, and myself with the guest suite. Though perhaps we should take the time to explore the hallways as well."

Nozomi offered a worried glance at Ariana as her tail whipped through the air in an anxious manner. "Yeah, I suppose there's no sense in leaving any stone unturned, after all. Ari, are you up for that?"

The Kitsune took a moment to think before giving the blue-haired beauty a grin. "I'm game. And hey, thanks for putting up with me so much, lately." Ariana moved in close to the girl and gave her a hug as her many tails began to also wrap around her. After a few long moments, she broke away and faced the others. "Anyway, let's get going, everyone."

* * *

 **12:08 P.M Day Three**

 **Second Floor**

 **Study**

Of the rooms on the second floor, the study was one of the smallest, especially in comparison to the library on the first floor. It primarily consisted of a dozen or so bookshelves. All of the shelves were marked in alphabetical order, but instead of normal letters, names were actually printed, with the first label simply being Aiko. Aside from the series of shelves, there was a large round table that sat in the middle of the room, with several chairs neatly pushed in front of it. There were two long leather sofas a few feet away from the table, and beyond that were two lifelike statues, whose eyes almost seemed to follow the trio as they searched the room.

Hana rubbed at her forearm in a nervous manner. "I don't mean to sound like a coward, but this place really gives me the creeps, especially those statues. They look so real."

"Hmm… you're right, Hana, they do look very realistic. You think Mackenzie made them? Her paintings at least seem to have that kind of detail," Maya explained as she walked past the Channeler and towards one of the many shelves. Henry took this time to stand up on the Tamer's shoulder and sniffed around the room. When he spotted the statues, he made a small growl and spat out a puff of smoke.

Alejandra stooped next to a shelf before picking up one of the books and flipping through it. "Considering the macabre nature of the rest of her work, it wouldn't surprise me. She could probably do a brilliant job for the cover art of my next novel." The Horror Writer paused momentarily as her eyes widened. "These aren't normal books at all. These pages are just filled with countless names of Ultimates and their talents. There's even information marking whether they're alive or dead. With as many books as there are, there must be hundreds of these. A lot of these people haven't even been scouted by Hope's Peak, yet it's like they know everything about them."

Maya turned her head towards the Writer after hearing her explanation. "That's quite the worrying thought. I'll just have to see if that's true." She reached out to the shelf and pulled a book at random.

The Tamer cracked up a book before scanning a page at random. Just as Alejandra said, she saw a list of information for numerous students. The first that caught her attention was a girl by the name of Kogo Rukki, the Ultimate Charm. Under her basic information and background was a section that read as captured: Member now of Class 81-B, and future participant of the Oasis killing game.

Hana curiously followed the other's example as she reached for a book on the shelf before reading aloud the first entry she saw. "Daisuke Del Rio, Ultimate Story Teller. Age twenty-one. Former member of Class 77-A. One of the survivors of the first killing game at Hora Island." She paused mid sentence. "I guess that must be this island? There's some other stuff, but it looks this entry was blacked out. How strange, though. Just how many people are they keeping tabs on?"

"It seems that it extends well beyond just individuals on this island. These despairs are really well informed, almost impossibly so," Alejandra mused as she shut the book in her hands. "I'm curious if there are entries for us as well."

Maya looked away from her book as well. "That seems likely, but with so many of these books out, it could take quite a while." She closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. "Would it even be worth the effort to find them?"

"I suppose that depends on whether or not you trust everyone among us. We could use the information here to ensure there are no secrets between any of us," the Horror Writer said quietly.

The Ultimate Spirit Channeler shook her head. "Don't you think you're being a little paranoid? Won't the others feel violated if you snoop without telling them?"

Alejandra frowned. "In every game, there is always a snake in the grass. I'd much rather get the jump on a possible traitor than end up stabbed in the back."

Maya looked between the two girls with concern. "Well, perhaps we shouldn't be the ones to decide this. Let's take it up with the others," she said a bit nervously.

"Maybe that would be for the best. The last thing we wanna do is cause more tension after what just happened today, so let's leave it to everyone to decide," Hana said as she nodded at Maya.

The Writer sighed softly. "Fine, I know when I've been outnumbered. Let us at least collect the relevant books. This evening, during dinner, we can discuss it properly. I'll even agree to avoid reading the contents before then."

"I'll gladly agree to that." The Tamer gave a sigh as she turned back to the shelves, looking around for her classmate's names.

* * *

 **1:35 P.M Day Three**

 **Second Floor**

 **Ballroom**

A trill of laughter escaped Akeno as she twirled around the massive ballroom. "Isn't this wonderful?! It feels like we're in a fairytale!"

The ornate room mainly consisted of a dance floor with a huge pipe organ that rested at the front. Stained glass windows caused the sunlight to cast a myriad of colors across the oak floor; an adjacent stairwell and railing overlooked the lower floor, and grand tapestries hung from the walls along with various sigils.

On the east side of the ballroom lay a banquet table that was currently empty. It was surrounded by a plethora of chairs.

To the west side lay a small series of changing rooms.

Alexander casually walked across the dance floor, taking in the sights of the room. "Mmh, it is quite the fanciful place. The elegance of this room is almost mismatched with the more macabre parts of this mansion."

The Vampire ceased her merriment as her gaze fell upon the Sorcerer. Her smile sagged a bit. "I got so caught up in my excitement that I haven't even asked how my dear mortal is faring. Alexander, I'm here if you'd like to talk about anything, even if you'd just like to vent."

"It is kind of you to worry about me, Akeno. If you're referring to Jana, well, I suppose it's best to say I'm feeling conflicted. While the passing of one I'd been intimate with would normally cause me more grief, knowing that I was just a means to an end softens the blow - even more so because it was to kill a child." The Sorcerer slowly shook his head. "What she did was terrible. Though, in the end, my poor heart can't help but feel some sympathy for her. However, it's best I put aside those feelings for now and move on."

Akeno moved with an unnatural speed as she silently appeared next to the boy. She offered him a sympathetic smile and rested a hand against his scarred cheek. "What she did was unforgivable, but a place like this seems to twist people. I… I get the sense that Jana suffered a lot growing up. She must have been imprisoned because it was a crueler fate than death to her. If she had just put more faith in the rest of us, maybe things could have been different." She breathed as her red nails lightly traced his cheek. "Kiyomi is just as much a victim as Kitai or Hikyou. I wish we could find a way of getting her out of that mirror."

Alexander leaned into the Vampire's touch. "Unfortunately, I'm sure we'd find it easier said than done to free dear Kiyomi. For now, let's just focus on those still with us."

"Alas, I suppose you're right about that. I doubt we're going to find anything on this floor that's going to help us escape. I don't suppose you know of any magic that can teleport us away?" she asked with a halfhearted expression as she lightly patted the boy's chest.

The Sorcerer smirked in response. "Oh, of course. And here I'd been saving it to surprise you with a trip back to Transylvania." He sighed. "I never was able to find such useful magic in all of my years of studying. It's quite frustrating to try to find books on true magic... well, outside of this house's library."

Akeno leaned up on her toes before gently pressing her lips against Alexander's. After a brief exchange, she pulled away and rested her face against the crook of his neck. "I know it's a long shot, but maybe we can find something. I mean, what is the point of all these powers if some two-toned psycho can still control us?"

Alexander's clothed hand came up behind her and began slowly combing through her crimson hair. "Well, when we're all done with this search, I suppose I'll return to the library to continue my research." A smile appeared on his face as he moved his hand. He put it to the side of her head and gently moved her to meet his gaze. "As I remember, my queen, you said you have been feeling famished."

A mischievous smile played upon her lips as her violet gaze met the Sorcerer's. Her tongue flicked out before tracing across her bright white fangs. "I've been trying to be a good girl and not be greedy. I just can't help it; I'm starving and you smell so good," she said as her eyes briefly flashed to a red color.

His hand drifted through her luminous hair, while his other arm encircled her waist and pulled her closer against him. "My dear, all you'd have to do is ask in the future. Go ahead. I only request you leave me enough to still serve you." He leaned down to give a quick kiss against her lips.

Akeno lightly bit the boy's lower lip before suckling the blood that spilled out. She was surprisingly gentle as she continued to kiss his bottom lip, savoring the delicious taste of iron that caused her taste buds to race. After a minute or so of this, she continued to brush her mouth against his until she'd stemmed the bleeding. Her pale face was now flushed as her breathing had become labored. "Alex, I need more. I need more of you," she shuddered as she seemed to be straining to contain her instincts.

His hand stopped tracing through her locks and came around to caress her cheek. "Take as much as you want."

The Vampire rubbed her legs together a moment before she leaned forward again. Her tongue caressed Alexander's neck in a series of circles before she kissed his flesh. She shivered in delight as she felt the heat pumping through his neck. She let out a blissful sound as her fangs sang into his neck, her arms coiling around him in a tight embrace as she felt the delicious liquid that began to coat her tongue and the back of her throat.

Alexander relaxed his grip for a moment as Akeno bit into his neck. He felt no pain from the action, just the feeling of her pulling him deeper into an embrace. He returned to holding onto her tightly, leaving her to do as she pleased.

Akeno's eyes glowed with a vivid red tint as she continued to feed greedily, her lips still pressing against the boy's neck. A hum escaped the back of her throat. She felt her arms twitching before she finally pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him backwards. A look of horror filled her face as blood dribbled down her chin. "A-Alex? Are you alright? Did I take too much? I'm sorry. It's just so hard to control myself," she said as her words began to tumble out of her mouth.

The Sorcerer felt his head swimming as she spoke to him. He tried his best to shake off the lightheaded sensation. "I'm alright, Akeno." He placed a finger under her chin and swiped away the errant drop of blood. "Don't worry, love. It only means you need more practice." He brought their mouths back together before she could respond.

The Ultimate Vampire's concerns melted away as she felt the boy's mouth meld against hers. She again snaked her arms around his waist as she swayed across the floor with him. Their mouths continued to feverishly press against one another.

Alexander placed his hands around her, matching her hold. He followed along with the girl's movements, leading to them gracefully gliding across the room. Feeling his head clear up, he began to slowly vie for dominance of both the kiss and the dance. After he felt like he had some form of control, he lifted and dipped her, ending their kiss.

A look of mischief played in the girl's eyes as she was dipped low. She stared up at the Sorcerer. "Fufufu. Alex, if you keep this up, I might just have to make you my immortal servant."

He lifted her back up. Bring her back closer to him. "Rest assured, my queen, I'll be with you. Immortal or not," he said with a smirk.

* * *

 **2:05 P.M Day Three**

 **Second Floor**

 **Trophy Room**

The trophy room was nothing short of nightmare fuel.

The colossal room served more as a gallery of the macabre. Dozens of fearsome stuffed animals such as lions, tigers, and bears lined the room. However, those were far from the only stuffed beings that resided in the room. Behind several glass cases rested what appeared to be stuffed humans. These particular cases had placards that not only named the individual, but their ultimate talent as well. While their skin had been pumped with preservatives, it was their eyes that proved to be the most unsettling aspect. It seemed as if their real eyes had been plucked out, only to be replaced by glass eyes that gave their stuffed forms an even more eerie presence.

On the far wall rested Kiyomi's mirror. The girl could still be seen slamming her hands flush against the interior of the mirror, but to no avail. Along the walls of the Trophy Room rested dozens of archaic swords, spears, and other weapons.

A few more glass cases lined the room with various oddities. Jana's lamp now sat in a case, but there were several empty cases still remaining. There was also a pair of strange-looking dolls, each of which sat behind reinforced cases. The entire room was bathed in a red glow from the fire that burned in the hearth.

"Kiyomi." Samuel breathed harshly as he immediately stalked towards the mirror across the room.

"Hey Sam wait a sec-" Chase was stopped mid-stride as Colleen rested a hand on his shoulder.

The Dullahan offered a slight frown. "Just let him be. There's probably nothing you could say right now anyways."

"It's true, y'know," Mackenzie responded from behind the pair. She stood just past the door and slowly made her way around them, in front of the roaring fire. "If you can't learn to let go, the past will eventually consume you. You become more and more desperate, until you're no longer the same person."

Chase eyed the Painter closely for a moment before folding his arms. "Did that happen to you, Miss? Is that how you ended up in this place? I'm not really good at guessing ages, but you don't seem to be much older than most of us."

"Don't humor her, dog breath! She's a nutjob, through and through. She's got a lot of nerve to try and offer some wisdom while painting pictures of the deceased," Colleen said venomously.

"It doesn't matter what has happened, anyway. Whether I've lost anything or not, at least I don't turn a blind eye to the truth." Mackenzie turned around to face the two. She spared a glance at Samuel. "Living is a struggle, so you fight tooth and nail to survive, hoping that good things will come your way. But, no matter how hard you try, it has to end. When it does, you become truly blessed, being freed from such a cruel existence. Even then, some aren't that lucky."

The Ultimate Hunter pressed his hand against the glass, his hand resting flush against where Kiyomi's should've been. No matter how hard the girl tried, no sound could be heard from the other side of the mirror. Samuel gritted his teeth as a dark look filled his eyes. "Truly blessed? How exactly are you blessed?" he asked in a seething tone as he stalked towards the painter. "Resigning yourself to despair is nothing more than cowardice. You consider living like this a blessing? You're a fool if you believe that! Do you get off telling me about the past?" he asked as he unsheathed his knife before pressing it against the girl's neck.

"Samuel, you've made your point. Back down. It's not worth it," the Dullahan insisted as she felt her heart thud at a faster rate.

"Where I was from, countless people fell prey to that damn video the despairs unleashed, but you just accepted despair on your own, didn't you? People like you make me sick." The Hunter spat as the blade nicked at the girl's neck, causing blood to trickle down. "Maybe I should make it my personal goal to kill as many of you as I can before I'm taken down. I'd be doing everyone here a favor," he said.

Samuel began to press harder, only to be yanked backwards and thrown roughly into a nearby display case, causing it to shatter against the floor. The doll inside tumbled out in the process. Chase stood there with a furious expression on his face. "I don't care what she is or what's she's done. Murder is never going to stop this cycle," he said in a deep voice as his ears lowered.

The Painter had deadpanned through the entirety of Samuel's tirade, but after everything was settled, she frowned with a sigh. "You should listen to them, Samuel. If the mission you gave yourself is so important to you, you sure aren't acting like it is. You'll never make good on your promises when you keep letting the smallest thing set you off." Mackenzie pulled a paint-stained rag out of her pocket and pressed it against her neck to clean up the small droplets of blood.

Samuel slowly staggered to his feet and glanced between the Werewolf and Painter, a look of cold rage still seated in his eyes. "I don't require a lecture from either of you. If I have my way, I'll burn this whole damn house down," he said as he stepped over the broken glass and approached Kiyomi's mirror once more. "I'm not about to leave her here as some sick fucking trophy for you people. Just try and stop me," he grounded out as he lifted the full length mirror up and delicately carried it towards the hallway door.

"I would say we try and stop him, but I think we'd have a better time stopping a moving train head on." Colleen sighed in exasperation.

A sad expression filled Chase's eyes as he watched the Hunter slip out of sight. "I didn't mean to use that much force. I hope Sam will come around," he responded quietly before eying the broken case that lay on the ground. He slowly quirked a brow. "Wait a second. Wasn't there something in the case that fell? Where did it go?"

Mackenzie had turned back to the fire as Samuel stormed off. "Oh, things in this room are just waiting for their chance to escape," she explained, looking over towards the lamp. "I guess it's about time I start on their paintings as well. It was fun to be in the trial; we should do it again soon," the Painter mused as she walked past the two, giving them a serene smile.

Colleen felt a series of chills run down her spine as she started towards the door. "Well, that wasn't ominous at all. Why don't we just agree to never come back here?"

"I won't argue with you on that. Something about this room just smells wrong, and the sick items in here only add to it," the Werewolf replied as he followed after the Dullahan and into the hallway beyond.

* * *

 **3:30 P.M Day Three**

 **Second Floor**

 **Despair Chamber**

"G-Guys. I-I'm really starting to have second thoughts about checking out this room. I-I believe there is a human expression about letting sitting logs lie. Maybe we should take that to heart," Alpha said as he peeked out between the two boys and at the solid black door that stood in front of them.

"Kekeke! You've been dragging your feet for hours now. There's only so many halls we can explore. It's time for the main show!" Jizoku exclaimed with a wide manic grin.

The Ultimate Exorcist peered over his shoulder before offering the alien an encouraging smile. "There is no sense in fearing the unknown. The Lord willing, we'll be just fine. You don't have to come inside if you don't want to, though."

"But why would you want to do something lame like that, anyway?!" Shiro exclaimed as she came skipping down the hall, waving at the group. "Looks like you boys are about to enter the best room in the house. Lucky for you, I'm here to offer a guided tour!"

Remy sighed as he adjusted his brim hat. "Hmm... well, I suddenly feel much better about our prospects," he remarked sarcastically. "What's inside the room, anyways?"

The Zombie tapped his foot against the floor impatiently. "Can we stop talking about it and just go inside? I'm getting really excited!"

"See? This guy gets it. Last one in is a rotten corpse!" The Executioner giggled as she pushed open the door and disappeared inside.

"I-I don't wanna be a corpse!" Alpha stammered as he stumbled in after the Executioner.

Remy simply adjusted his hat before following after the pair into the dark room.

"Jokes on you, I'm already a rotten corpse." Jizoku howled in laughter as he rested his hands behind his head and trudged into the room.

As the group made their way into the room, they were met with absolute darkness - that was until the clicking of a light bulb could be heard. However, the light did little to offer much insight about the room. The walls were covered by a vantablack material; the light from the bulb only seemed to illuminate the floor, as the walls seemed to absorb all of the light; and the room itself was extremely bare, save for a series of pods that rested in the center of the room.

"Seems like this room has some electricity. That's a change, though I was expecting far more torture devices and barbaric items," Remy remarked as he gazed around the strange chamber.

Jizoku seemed to pout, and his shoulders slumped. "This doesn't seem like anything despair-inducing. It's just a really dark room with some strange pods. Talk about over-hyped."

"I-I'm not complaining. This is a relief," Alpha said with a relieved smile.

"Ahh, big torture devices may look cool and all, but that stuff is so old school!" Shiro chirped as she walked up towards the group. "What we have here is something that will definitely have you guys feeling despair, and nothing else!"

Jizoku strode forward before pressing his face against the cold glass of the pod's surface. "Heh. And how does that work? Mm?"

"I don't think we require we a demonstration, Miss Shiro. We can just take your word for it," Remy responded.

Alpha nodded his head emphatically."Y-Yeah, no thank you! You humans create such horrifying things. I don't need to see it firsthand."

The Executioner launched into a fit of laughter. "That's just it, though. You won't see anything in these babies. In fact, you won't feel, hear, smell, or taste anything, either!" Shiro sauntered up to the pod Jizoku stood in front of. She slapped her hand against the side of it. "This is what's called a Sensory Deprivation Chamber. People put in them lose the use of all their senses and they have no choice but to go mad. After enough time in the madness, they always crumble away into despair."

"Kekeke! Well, I'm already halfway there. You can go ahead and check that madness box!" the Ultimate Zombie cackled before patting the executioner on the back.

"I don't even think the Lord almighty would disagree with that," Remy said in a deadpan tone as he observed the chamber. "My question is why would a thing like this be here, of all places?"

The Ultimate Extraterrestrial blinked as he covered his mouth. "Th-They used it to break people. They even used it on you." He breathed as he stared at the Executioner.

Shiro paused for a moment as she looked over towards Alpha. "Yeah, they did! So, anyone want to hop in now? It spares you the trouble of waiting for the breakdown to come." She turned back towards the Zombie. "You seem like your just raring to go, so what do you say, big guy?"

Jizoku offered a manic grin. "Kekeke! Why not? You only live once! Well, unless you're me. Then you never die!" He laughed wildly. "Let's do it!"

"For the love of God." Remy sighed as he took several strides forward before grabbing the boy's arm. "Alpha, please help me before Jizoku fries his brain even more."

"O-Okay! Please don't be upset, Mister Seishen. This is for your own good," the Alien boy said as he reached for the Zombie's other arm.

Jizoku pouted but offered no resistance. He offered Shiro a wink as he was pulled away. "Bahaha! Some other time, then? I look forward to it!"

"Ah, you guys are just constant killjoys!" Shiro stuck her tongue out as the students left her alone in the room, before returning the wink back at Jizoku. "It's a date!"

"I'll see you later, beautiful!" Jizoku's laughter slowly faded as he was dragged out of the chamber.

* * *

 **4:43 P.M Day Three**

 **Second Floor**

 **North Hallway**

The Ultimate Succubus walked alongside Ariana as Teleios remained perched on her shoulder. She'd slowly become quite use to his habit of perching wherever he pleased. The group found themselves exploring the north hall way of the second floor. Much like the floor below it, the halls were filled with copious amounts of priceless rugs, vases, and various other assortments of one-of-a-kind décor. "Ungh. This place is so damn big. I feel like we could spend all day searching and still miss something." Nozomi glowered slightly.

"I understand what you mean, Nozomi, but fear not! My sharp eyes will stay on the lookout," Teleios responded, giving her a confident nod.

"I'm sure we might find something of interest if we look around long enough," Ariana said, ears twitching slightly.

Almost as if in response to the Kitsune's remark, the trio heard the turning of wheels. At the end of the hallway, they saw the Ultimate Butler pushing a cart and covered tray towards a shut door.

Nozomi's barbed tail would began flicking back and forth through the air like a canine's. "Something like that, Ari? He's definitely up to something."

"Hmm… you might be right. That sexy butler has to be doing something of interest. How about we tail him?" Ariana said coyly, using her tail to tickle Nozomi's nose, making the Succubus sneeze quietly.

"It doesn't seem like that will be necessary. Sebastian seems to have already found his stop. If you do insist on following him, I suggest moving carefully," the Familiar said more quietly than usual.

Nozomi covered her nose as she stifled a small sneeze before shooting Ariana an indignant look. "How do you expect me to be quiet when you're pulling stunts like that?" she asked in a hushed whisper before regarding the gyrfalcon on her shoulder. "Okay then, King, you go perch somewhere closer to get a good look. Ari and I will make a dash for that grandfather clock over there."

"Oki doki! I'll follow your lead!" Ariana exclaimed in a hushed tone, a look of excitement on her face.

Teleios offered a nod as he silently took off and softly landed on the top of a nearby bookcase. He quietly surveyed the three beneath him and signaled with his wing the best time for them to go.

Nozomi smiled as she stared up at where Teleios was perched. She rose a finger to her lips and nodded at Ariana. She then crept very slowly down the hall towards the large clock that lay in the middle of the corridor.

Ariana followed suit, humming the Mission Impossible theme. A glare from Nozomi caused her to stop. She looked around attentively, her ears perking and twitching at the slightest sound.

It took a few moments, but the girls managed to get behind the clock. Nozomi couldn't help the grin of triumph that spread across her face. Then, all of a sudden, she felt her face heat up as something very soft was crushed against her back. Down the hall, they saw Sebastian sifting through a keyring.

These damn tails won't stay still. Ariana thought, trying to keep her tails as straight as possible. A devilish smirk appeared on her face as she pressed her chest against Nozomi, making her stiffen at the contact. She used one of her tails, running it up and down her thigh.

Teleios looked over from the Butler to the two girls. He sighed at seeing Ariana's display, but once he made eye-contact with Nozomi, his eyes briefly began to glow. From inside her mind, he spoke to her. "If the two of you can find the time to break away from each other, we may have to move soon."

Nozomi felt her face heat up, partially due to Ariana's teasing and also due in part to Teleios' remark. She managed to stifle a heady breath as she lightly elbowed the Kitsune in the chest. "S-Stop that," she whispered.

"Hehehe, sorry. I couldn't help myself," she murmured. Her voice was husky and filled with lust. Nozomi's shivers made her eyes widen. She took a deep breath, regaining her focus on the task at hand.

The pair's back and forth was interrupted by a throat being cleared along with the jingling of keys. "If this is your attempt at stealth, it is severely lacking. Miss Schwarz, your tails are sticking out." Sebastian pointed this out as he eyed the clock, then raised his gaze to the bookcase Teleios rested on. "Is there a reason why you're spying on me?"

"We're just curious. We haven't found much of interest up here," Ariana replied, frowning slightly. Her tails drooped a bit, mostly from being discovered by the Butler.

The gyrfalcon took this time to carefully leave his perch and land on a side table nearby. He looked back to the Butler and gave a deep bow of his head. "My apologies for the subterfuge, Sebastian. As Ariana said, we saw you and decided to see what you were doing."

Nozomi leaned out from her vantage point before playfully sticking out her tongue. "Yeah, sorry about that. You just looked sort of suspicious is all."

The Butler let out a low sigh before shaking his head. "Your apologies are unnecessary. I am merely serving lunch to another tenant of the house. She seldom leaves her room. When she does, it's rarely through this door."

"Another tenant? Another victim of Jibo's experimentation, you mean?" Ariana said, brow quirked in curiosity. Her ears twitched slightly as she focused on the door, hoping to hear what lay beyond it.

"Or is she perhaps another member of the staff, like yourself?" Teleios asked, ticking his head to the side.

"If she's a staff member, wouldn't she have been at the trial like the rest of you?" Nozomi asked with a confused expression.

"That is true. Seems fishy," Ariana added. Her expression shifted a bit, a memory of Kit flashing through her mind.

Sebastian adjusted his suit. "I'm afraid this is not something I'm at liberty to discuss. I wouldn't trouble yourself with this matter. She isn't likely to come anytime soo-" Almost as if in response to his comment, the sound of the lock being unlatched could be heard. The door was suddenly flung open with a frantic speed.

"Jesus, Maria Mutter der Scheiße!" the Kitsune shouted in German, clutching her chest. Her thumping heart threatened to burst from her ribcage.

"T-Teleios? Heavens, is that actually you?" a voice asked that was layered with emotion. There, on the other side of the door, stood a beautiful young woman. She had long, light-blonde hair that cascaded down her back. She wore a rather simple-looking, sleeveless, white dress that tapered off around the middle of her thighs. What was most prominent were the white, feathery wings that adorned her back. She seemed to emit an ethereal glow as her vivid blue eyes settled on the bird.

Teleios stood still, his eyes wide in shock as he stared at the sight before him. "S-Sonia? How can this be?" He immediately fluttered down onto the ground before her. "I did not think I would ever get to see you again, my Mistress of Darkness!"

"A-An a-angel? A real angel?" Ariana stammered softly, entranced by the woman's wings, which were like freshly fallen snow. She didn't think something like this was even possible.

Nozomi seemed slightly less enthused as she raised one of her leathery wings to shield her eyes. Staring at the blonde was like staring into the sun. "Why not? We have just about everything else here."

No sooner had she received a response, did Sonia bound forward before wrapping her slender arms around the bird tightly. "Oh, I thought you were gone, King. I thought you'd suffered the same fate as Gundham," she said in a pained voice. "I'm afraid I'm not much of a Mistress of Darkness anymore, but I'm still me mostly," she paused a moment before something dawned on her. "Wait, did you actually speak? How did that?.." she trailed off with a surprised expression.

"N-No, Lord Gundham had me leave the school before the lock down began. He wanted me to see to freeing his other animals." The gyrfalcon stared up at the Princess. "After watching the broadcast of the killing game, after losing you both, my life lacked purpose. I learned of the AUP and thought perhaps they could help me. I am no longer the same being you knew before." He nestled his head against her.

"This world is rather cruel. From this, I can gather so much… you've both lost someone important, haven't you? I can just feel it," Ariana said, bowing her head slightly. She tried not to think of Hikyou or Kitai, but couldn't stop herself. The choking feeling in her throat had returned, making her want to scream.

Sonia blinked back a few tears before gingerly kissing the top of the gyrfalcon's head. "I can most certainly say that I am pleased that an old and dear friend is still alive." she said before pausing as she heard Ariana's words. "This world has claimed far too many good people. Many of my friends and kingdom are but the beginning of the loses." She said the last part as she straightened her posture. "I must apologize for my lack of social graces. It has been some time since I've spoken with someone other than Sebastian," she said before offering a curtsy with her dress. "I am Sonia Nevermind, formerly the Ultimate Princess, but reborn as the Ultimate Angel. Despite this horrific situation, I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"It's an honor to meet you, Princess. My name is Ariana Von Schwarz, Ultimate Kitsune. You have my condolences for the loss of your country. I'm sure there must be survivors, and that you'll be able to find them. I hope we can become friends until then," Ariana said, kneeling before the princess, a hand over her heart.

Nozomi eyed the Kitsune's gesture before trying her best to replicate it. "Uh... Nozomi Nara. I'm the Ultimate Succubus. I don't know how to really address royalty, so I hope I don't screw up too much."

"Hehe, I'm a pro at getting on my knees," Ariana said jokingly, giving Nozomi a wink. She wanted to lighten up the mood, and the Succubus was always an easy target.

"...Miss Schwarz, please do remember you're in the presence of royalty," Sebastian said in a deadpan manner.

A smile played on Sonia's lips as she held Teleios and continued to stroke his crown in an affectionate manner. "No, it's quite fine, Sebastian. It is a pleasure to meet you both. I haven't had a reason to smile in a long time."

"Well, smiles are something I can provide. You might not be satisfied with the results though. Still, meeting someone like you is an honor. When I get out of here, I can finally put something worthwhile on my Facebook status!" she said happily, jumping to her feet.

"So you and King go way back, huh?" Nozomi asked as she eyed the bird that seemed to be in his own slice of heaven. "So what are you doing trapped up here? Actually, come to think of it, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I, too, have not felt such elation in a long time," Teleios mused. "It is a good question, Nozomi. Sonia, what has happened to you since that dreadful game?"

"Hey yeah, that fucker Korekiyo stuffed you and Sayaka Maizono in the Iron Maidens. How are you here?" Ariana asked.

The revelation only left her with more questions.

The smile slowly faded from the Angel's face as her wings noticeably drooped. "I am afraid that I don't know all of the details myself, and I'm not comfortable speaking about some of what I do know. What I can say is that I truly was deceased. I found myself in a pit of blackness for the longest time. I regret now how obsessed I was with the dark arts. I'm not sure if I was in hell or purgatory, but after what seemed like an eternity, I was met with a bright light. At first, I believed I had moved on from that place, but then I awoke here not too long ago. I was not given many answers, but the older doctor gave me this room."

"So… there truly is nothing after death. Just darkness… I'm glad to be immortal now, I guess," Ariana said, running her arm. She bit her lower lip. She couldn't help but picture Kit and Hikyou floating in the darkness for all eternity. It made her sick to her stomach.

"While that is disheartening, it is not something we should be worrying about right now." Teleios looked back from Sonia towards Ariana and Nozomi. "I believe she would appreciate your comfort," he said into the Succubus' mind.

Nozomi stared at the bird a moment before regarding the Kitsune next to her. She slowly extended a wing and offered what amounted to a hug with the appendage. "Ari, I'm sure that's not all there is. I mean, if her highness here is a freaking angel, there has to be something else, right?"

"I know. I just can't stop thinking about the Minnow and Hikky," she murmured.

Sonia stepped forward with Teleios still in tow. She held him against her with one arm before extending her other arm outwards. She gingerly tapped the girl on the shoulder. The gesture sent an immediate sense of comfort surging through the Kitsune. "Do not take my words to mean that there is no heaven or hell. I truly believe I was where my soul deserved to be at the time."

"Thank you. We've been through so much already, and I tend to only focus on myself. It's been hard getting used to all this, but at least now I've found my guardian angel," Ariana replied, feeling an odd sense of calm flowing through her. If Sonia could return from death, then she was sure Kitai and Hikyou would find their own path. She just hoped Hikyou's talent didn't take him to hell.

Teleios slowly pulled away from Sonia's grip and fluttered onto her shoulder. "I don't know how aware of the situation you are, Sonia, but the rest of us here have found ourselves locked into a killing game as well."

"Yeah, I was gonna ask how she managed to avoid getting lumped into this mess with the rest of us," Nozomi stated with a puzzled expression.

"The man behind this one was called Jibo Momota. The bastard has a long track record, human experimentation being a big one. He shoved some kids into space and tortured them for weeks. Not just that, he turned all of us into… well, this. I wouldn't put it past him to have messed with Sonia too," Ariana said, her thoughts shifting to the man who had brought them to the Island. She had many questions, questions that weren't gonna be answered any time soon.

"Yes, I became a bit familiar with the man. He asked me a lot of strange questions, and warned me that leaving the island was impossible. I-I must admit that I did try to defy him but found that there were multiple safeguards in place. He said that, so long as I cooperated, I wouldn't be harmed. Sonia responded quietly.

The Ultimate Butler offered a curt nod of his head. "Yes. Master Momota was insistent on Princess Sonia remaining out of this game, though he never gave his reason why."

 _ **"Bahaha! Well, I hate to break it to you, but the old man is dead, so I think it's time we changed the plan a bit, don't ya?"** _Kuuma asked as he skulked into sight before offering the group a wide grin.

"Ugh, gottverdammt! Here I thought we would be spared from your presence today." Ariana growled and her tails became still as she glared at Kuuma, pure hatred in her eyes.

Teleios looked towards the Homunculus with disdain. "It shouldn't surprise me at this point, but your cruelty still sickens me, abomination."

The Succubus scowled deeply as her tail whipped through the air. "What are you going on about now? What do you mean you're changing the plan?"

The dual-toned boy offered a shrug followed by a chuckle _ **. "Heh, it's pretty simple, really. You see, the old man was a real softy at heart. Sure, he wanted to kill billions of people, but he didn't truly believe in despair. He just wanted to cull the herd and have the best survive to rebuild the planet. I mean, when you think about it, he was just pretending to be a Despair! It makes me sick to see how far our despair has fallen. Our feathery friend here was more important alive than dead in his books. I say screw that! If you're mooching off of our resources and you're in this house, you're a part of the game too!"**_ Kuuma grinned.

Ariana growled again, small wisps of blue fire forming in her fists. Kuuma looked at the Kitsune, a small sneer on his face. In that small instant, the Kitsune wanted nothing more than to snap his neck, but she knew of the consequences that would bring. She swallowed her anger, glaring at the Homunculus. "I swear, one of these days you are going to get yours. Forcing someone into a cruel game for a second time? Does she have a bomb in her neck too? You just gonna wait until she pisses you off and blow her head off like Saionji did to Sayaka?"

 _ **"Pfft! Of course not! Why would I do that when I've got you guys to kill one another? I take my job very seriously. Besides, why would I use a bomb when I have all this supernatural shit lying around?"** _Kuuma asked before shaking his head as he turned around. _**"Jeez, I swear you've got more brains in your tits than in your heads. Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to be,"** _he said as he shoved his hands into his jacket before strolling off down the corridor.

"Another killing game? I suppose I deluded myself into believing I could avoid it," Sonia said as her lower lip curled inward.

"Yes, it would seem fate is not in our favor for now. But we cannot give in so easily. At least we are together again, Sonia. I will take any good news after the morning we've had," Teleios replied, giving his wings a stretch.

The Ultimate Angel reached out before gingerly brushing her fingers along Teleios' head. "For now, I will try to focus on the fact that I've been reunited with an old friend, and hopefully make a few more in the process."

"There's a silver lining in everything. Alone, we are weak; together, we will beat this game. Let's try not go step on any landmines on the way. That wouldn't be good for any of us," the Kitsune said, giving the Angel a playful wink. She looked around, ears twitching slightly. "Still, I told you we would find something interesting here, Zo. We found an Angel, and that's way better than finding a dusty ass book," she continued, giving the Succubus a smirk.

"Would you stop staring at her like a horndog? Jeez, you just can't help yourself, can you?" Nozomi asked as she reached up and lightly tugged at one of Ariana's ears in a chiding manner. "Come on, your worshipfulness. If you're stuck with us, we better introduce you," the Succubus said as she began to drag the Kitsune away.

"Ahh, dammit! Not so hard! Actually, tug harder. This turns me on," she said, groaning in pain as the Succubus tugged harder.

Teleios chuckled into Nozomi's mind. "Well, I think you two seem quite good together."

Nozomi let out an indignant huff. "Shut up, Rooster! No one asked you!" She yelled back as Ariana's curses continued while she was dragged off.

"They are quite an interesting pair," Sonia remarked as she stifled a giggle.

"Believe me, M'lady, you have no idea," Sebastian said in an exasperated manner.

* * *

 **15 Students Remain / 8 Staff Members Remain [23 Survivors Remain]**

* * *

 ***AN* It may fall on deaf ears, but I'd like to ask that you try and keep an open mind about Sonia. Before I get a bunch of comments about is this just another Sayaka or this ruins everything, just give me the benefit of the doubt. After what happened with Sayaka, I wouldn't do this without a reason. So just give me a chance before assuming the worst.  
**

 **Thanks. I appreciate you all for reading. My updates might be slower for a little bit. I'm going to be on a smash bros binge. However fear not, I will not leave you out to dry.**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Fee5H **

_Well at least she's a manipulative son of a bitch and not just a fool._

 **Abitat Eco**

 _I had a really miserable day today, but your review genuinely brought a smile to my face. I'm sorry for the heavy dose of despair, but I like that you noted the lemon being a clue. Hah sex isn't just meaningless smut sometimes!_

 **Guestds**

 _You can say whatever you want. Everyone else seems to._

 **Blazerxz**

 _Yeah it requires a lot more thought when planning rooms because I don't want anything too hightech so I'm having to dig more into dark ages/medieval kind of rooms._

 **Canadian otaku**

 _As always it's wonderful to see you here bud. Hard to believe some of you have been with me since near the beginning._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _For Jana that kind of containment is far worse than death, which I guess is the point ;)_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _I'm not sure it works that way lol._

 **Vulca**

 _No honestly I just wanted to make the first chapter bloody instead of it being a simple one death one blackened kind of ordeal._

 **TJMike**

 _Nah I wouldn't kill that many everytime. I just wanted to make it a bloody beginning :P_

 **doomqwer**

 _It's a Whole New World!_

 **StoryProducer214**

 _I know and I'm sorry ! =(_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _I know. People were always going on about how I never killed protagonists so hopefully this will shut them up for a second. Probably not._

 **Psychochiken**

 _I know. I'm a monster. I can't help myself sometimes._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

Lol I'm loving all the Aladdin references!

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 _I just wanna thank you again for your help Celestial. You know I was in a bad place while working on this, but I appreciate you for having my back. I sincerely appreciate all your help!_

 **PettyPunk**

 _Petty what can I say, but thank you! You've made this experience ten times more fun. You've kept me more invested than ever. Love ya and thanks! =)_


	9. Chapter 8: Resonance

**Chapter 8: Resonance**

 **6:17 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Grand Dining Hall**

The door to the hall slammed shut as Samuel made his way towards the massive dining table that took up much of room.

The Ultimate Butler offered a curt nod at the boy's entrance. "Excellent, now that you're all accounted for, I can begin serving dinner. I shall return shortly," he said with a small bow as he turned and strode towards the kitchen.

"Aha dinner! I feel like I could eat a whole cow!" Chase exclaimed as he flashed his canines.

The Dullahan sighed. "Chase I know you seem to think only with your stomach, but there are more important things we need to talk about."

"Fufufu she's right! I don't see any blood at all on this table. I can't help but feel like that's sort of racist." Akeno huffed as she crossed her legs as she stared at the glasses of wine and various other beverages.

"Kekeke, I think our moody little stormcloud was talking about our new feathery friend. I know that Remy seems struck by her presence." Jizoku chortled as he played with one of his dreads.

The Ultimate Exorcist found himself unintentionally staring at Sonia before he shut his eyes. "Lord, please forgive me, Miss, I'm just trying to process what I'm seeing," he said as he made a cross sign over his chest.

Teleios sat perched on the back of a chair. He looked from Remy towards Sonia in the seat next to him. "Allow me to make the introductions," he said, facing forwards again. "This is Sonia Nevermind, princess of the former kingdom of Novoselic. She is now the Ultimate Angel, and unfortunately also a member of the killing game." The gyrfalcon had a slight edge to his voice at the end of his sentence.

Samuel's somber reverie had seemingly been broken as he stared at the former princess with a look of confusion. "How is that even possible though? I was certain that Sonia Nevermind died in the original Hope's Peak Killing Game."

The Angel used her wings almost like a blanket to cover her shoulders. "You're not mistaken. As outlandish as it might sound, I did die in that school. I then awoke just a few weeks ago in this state."

"I-Is that even possible? I know that talking to the dead is one thing, but being brought back?" Hana asked with a stunned expression.

A manic laugh escaped the Ultimate Zombie. "Some people find it hard to stay dead, especially when there's so much fun stuff to do while you're still kicking!"

Alejandra rolled her eyes at the boy's comment. "It's really not that crazy, is it? I mean look at the things on this island or even the talents that some of us possess. Clearly, this isn't just a work of mere science."

Ariana let out a sigh. "Well no duh! Didn't anyone else watch the killing game in that space station? Another girl was brought back from the dead, and a corpse was brought back just to be executed! Do you think science gave me all of this stuff either?" She shook her head as the tails slightly spread out behind her. "Seriously, do you guys know how gottverdammt hard it is to take a shit with all of these tails!"

Alexander lightly chuckled as he looked towards the Kitsune. "Well dear, I'm sorry you've had that kind of struggle forced upon you. Though perhaps save it for a time when we're not about to eat." The Sorcerer than turned towards Sonia. "I'm certainly sorry to hear that you've also been forced into yet another killing game. But your radiance will be welcome in the face of the horrors this game presents us."

The Succubus couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange between the Kitsune and the Sorcerer before she rested a hand against her chin. "Alright enough flirting with the pretty princess. Keep it in your pants for at least a little while. I'm sure we could find a better use for our time."

"M-Maybe we should all introduce ourselves? I-I mean we now know who Miss Nevermind is, but she doesn't know any of us." Alpha said as fidgeted with the tablecloth.

It was about at that time when the door to the kitchen swung open again as Sebastian reemerged pushing a long-serving cart. "To alleviate some confusion, I did explain to Lady Sonia who each of you were before dinner. Though feel free to use this time to learn more about one another. No one else will be joining us this evening."

Maya smiled as she played with the small dragon in her arms. When she saw Sebastian entering with their food she moved Henry onto her shoulder. "Well, it's still good to meet you, Miss Sonia. After the morning we've had its nice to have more people around."

The former princess offered a weak smile. "I understand a great deal of blood has already been spilled in a short time. I'm sorry for anyone that has been lost. As I said before I only awoke here a few weeks ago. Doctor Momota for some peculiar reason seemed intent on my safety, something that the Homunculus doesn't share. If I'm being honest I've been in a dark place, though I imagine everyone here must have been just as confused when they first awoke." Teleios moved a wing so it draped across the Angel's shoulder in comfort.

"It is alright Sonia, I had been trying my best to move forward. Though it has been an odd adjustment as the very way my mind works had changed on me. Several of the others have also been trying to deal with strange things as well."

"Tch you can say that shit again. I can't keep my head attached without a damn scarf. Now it seems like the only person who could have fixed that is now gone too." Colleen muttered as she watched Sebastian set an exotic looking dish in front of her.

Akeno leaned over in her chair before patting the sulking girl on the shoulder. "Aww don't be so glum about it girl. I mean that Syd guy seems pretty smart right? Maybe he knows a way to help us. I mean he's a little prickly, but anything is possible. Fufu if you like I'll even give you a few scarfs I knitted as a backup."

The Ultimate Dullahan's sour expression seemed to recede slightly only to be replaced with surprise. "You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course! The Queen of the Night has plenty of ways to stay warm without some mortal fabric." Akeno said before offering a playful wink.

"While all of these introductions and conversations are pleasant, there is something far more important we should discuss. Something that we discovered in the study earlier." Alejandra said as her brow furrowed.

Very briefly Maya's smile faltered, though she recovered with a nod. "Yes, we discovered that the study was filled with documents about all manner of killing game participants. Including those of games that were never broadcast or have even happened yet."

Chase who was chewing on a turkey leg swallowed what was in his mouth before finding his voice. "Wait for real?! Just how many killing games are there?"

"There's no way of knowing if this is everything, but according to the information we found, it seems like there have been two games on this island already," Hana responded.

The Hunter scowled as he crossed his arms. "It would explain some of the comments from the staff, particularly Brooke, Mackenzie, and Shiro. That scarecrow that Alejandra and I found in the maze was probably what was left of a former student."

"...It also goes a long way towards explaining the size of the graveyard and Mackenzie's art gallery." Remy said in a subdued tone. It was clear by his countenance that he was clearly perturbed.

Alexander rubbed a clothed hand against his chin. "Just how detailed were these files? Would they be of any use to us for knowing what we may be up against?"

The Horror Writer rifled through her bag before pulling out a book and setting it on the dining table. "We're talking about Ultimates from across the globe that is categorized alphabetically. Not only names, but pictures, talents, personal information, and even which killing game they've been a part of. There are even accounts of who is deceased or still living. I was able to use these books to even figure out more about the staff. Four of the members: Shiro, Brooke, Mackenzie, and Sabishi were all part of previous games on this island. Shiro and Mackenzie were part of the first game, while Brooke and Sabishi were in the second game."

"Mister Sebastian? Can you confirm any of this?" Alpha asked as he watched the Butler continue to set the table.

Sebastian offered a thin smile. "I have been ordered to refrain from divulging personal information. That falls to each of you to discover. However, I can say that the information in those books is genuine."

"Ohoho, so everyone gets their own section huh? Why don't we all have a fun game of show and tell together? I'm sure there's a lot of fun things to be found in some of those pages." Jizoku said with an unnaturally wide grin.

Nozomi shook her head. "That just sounds like a terrible idea. There are some secrets people should be allowed to keep. I don't think it's smart to start digging into everyone's history."

"You got that right, that's just asking to start something." Ariana nodded with a smirk towards the Succubus. "Do you know why we have so many fairy-tales to teach kids against looking for trouble? Because it's a bad idea, obviously!"

"I can say from personal experience of being in another killing game that secrets can be a terrible thing. Despite the temptation, I suggest we set aside the notion of using those books," Sonia suggested with a thoughtful expression.

Alejandra frowned as she crossed her arms. "I don't understand the blind fear of knowledge. It's all a matter of how one uses information that counts."

"I'm certainly not one for holding back information, but it's too much of a risk in this situation. I understand that you only had the best of intentions, my dear Alejandra. At the same time, however, you could be very well giving someone the tools to kill another," Alexander explained with a polite grin towards the Horror Writer.

"There are some things that should remain buried. Excuse me, I believe I've lost my appetite." Remy said as he pushed back his chair and rose to his feet. "Good evening everyone," he said in a terse manner before he quickly strode towards the exit.

Samuel watched the boy's retreat before working his jaw. "...I believe I'll do the same. I have a lot on my mind." he added in a low voice as he stood up and followed after the Exorcist.

"Remy! Sam! You guys come on, you don't have to go!" Hana called out, though her voice fell on deaf ears as the pair departed without another word.

Teleios shook his head in response to the Channeler's words. "Hana, let them go. If they are uncomfortable being in this conversation, we would only make it worse by making them stay."

"See this is exactly why you don't suggest airing people's dirty laundry! Everyone has something they don't feel comfortable talking about." Nozomi said as her tail whipped around in irritation.

Sebastian cleared his throat as he finally stepped back from serving food. He was holding an empty serving tray against his chest. "Please try to push such unpleasantness behind you and enjoy dinner. Miss Shujinmo, I have prepared an alternative for you," he said as gestured at a bottle of what appeared to be wine.

"So can you not eat anymore or something? I don't know what I would do if I couldn't eat meat." Chase offered a boisterous laugh, clearly, he was one of the few not unsettled by Remy and Samuel's departure.

Akeno effortlessly removed the cap sealing the bottle before sniffing it slightly. She took a small sip before offering a sharp grin. "Oh I can eat other things Fido, but if I'm going to be an immortal queen, I have to keep my figure don't I?" she trilled in laughter before batting her eyes. "Mm not bad at all Sebastian. I think I'd prefer a bottle of Alexander though any day."

Ariana started cackling in response to the Vampire. "Sounds tasty to me, but I don't think anyone else here wants to hear about you sucking off your boy toy!" The Kitsune teased with a wink towards Akeno.

The crimson-haired beauty flicked out her tongue. "My darling Alexander is just the first boy I've tasted. I'm not prejudiced though. If you're jealous, I'd love to know what you taste like too." she said returning the wink with a smoldering look.

"Jesus Christ, what is it with the women in this house and their libidos?!" Colleen groaned as she stabbed at a carrot on her plate. "I just wish for once we could have a normal damn conversation."

"Kekeke, I think normal went out the window several months ago in the spring ninety-two," The Zombie chortled as he grabbed at his sides.

Maya awkwardly chuckled to herself. "I think it's been a bit more than several months since than." The Tamer held up a cut portion of steak to Henry, who quickly snatched it up. "As for them, Colleen. At least their only going to be closer, and not trying to harm each other. Though maybe we could move on to a more appropriate topic?"

Alpha quickly seized on that suggestion as felt embarrassed by the current topic. "P-Perhaps we could talk about the food? I-I'm not familiar with human cooking, but it seems agreeable with my biology and it seems quite tasty."

A low chuckle escaped the Butler. "I'm pleased to hear that. If any of you require anything, don't hesitate to ask. As I said the first day, I'm here to make this existence a more bearable one."

* * *

 **6:40 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Common Hall (Samuel's Bedroom)**

The Ultimate Hunter hastily strode through the door before shutting and latching the lock behind him. He had a large book tucked under his arm that had been quickly removed from the study.

Samuel's room was much as it had been left earlier, including the new addition. Kiyomi's mirror now rested along one of the dark red walls.

The raven-haired girl's countenance still resided in the full-length mirror. Her hands still remained flush against the cool glass as if she was trapped behind a cell door.

Samuel walked over to his bed, placed the book by his side and put his head in his hands. His breath was heavy and shaky as he rubbed his face, trying to calm down.

The room was quiet save soft ambient noises. There was a faint ticking of a nearby clock that was mounted on the wall and the light tapping of glass. Otherwise, silence prevailed through the room. The dimming rays of sunlight cast in the room as the sun began its descent towards the horizon.

"Why…why God? What did I do to deserve this? Please tell me, is this some kind of test?" He raised his head from his hands, noticing Kiyomi. Immediately he tried to compose himself. "Kiyomi…" He stood up walking towards the girl in the mirror. He placed a single hand against the glass. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I can't save anyone." He shuts his eyes tight, fighting back tears

"Samuel, it's not your fault. None of this is your fault. I let my curiosity get the best of me, I fell victim the creature I was trying to understand. I-I don't know why I even bother saying this though. No matter how hard I scream you can't hear me." Kiyomi said as her voice reverberated. Despite her existential state tears appeared to fill her eyes as her shoulders slumped.

Samuel's eyes widened in shock. He looked directly into the eyes of the girl. "Kiyomi!? I-I can hear you! Say something else."

The Paranormal Investigator blinked back tears as she lifted her chin and stared through the glass at the Hunter's visage. "Y-You can hear me? Truly?" she asked in a half panicked and half relieved voice.

"Yes, I heard you as soon as I touched… the mirror." He took his hand away. "Say something now, I need to make sure."

Almost as if a mute button had been pressed the girl's lips continued to move however no sound escaped the mirror this time...

He placed his hand back on the mirror. "Thank God, I thought we'd lost you for good. I was so angry I almost…" A look of shame crossed his face. "Played right into this killing game. What the FUCK is wrong with me!?"

"It seems that you touching this mirror bridges a connection between the two of us," Kiyomi said as a look of wonder filled her eyes for a moment before she was reminded of her grim situation. "Samuel, don't blame yourself. Jana and I are the ones who did terrible things. Even if I wasn't conscious of it, I'm paying for what I did in this place. I killed Hikyou, don't you get it? I'm a murderer. No wonder I was an outcast of the Kirigiri family," she said in a sullen voice.

A haunted look entered his eyes. "No. You are not to blame for what you did. Jana knew what she was doing, she became a monster and got what she deserved, but you were being controlled." He sighed. "Back in South Africa many of the whites in my country where brainwashed by Ultimate Despair and sent off to attack any blacks they could find. They did it to set the blacks on us so that they would seek revenge. Us Boers have been targeted ever since the end of apartheid, farm murders, racism, our own government punishing many of us for a policy active when many us weren't even born and the whole world never gave a shit then, how do you think it looked when us whites started killing Africans?" He grit his teeth. "They had no control over what they did, and the world would turn a blind eye to us and let a genocide unfold in what's left of my country."

"Oh my god. Samuel, I had no idea. I'm so sorry." Kiyomi's voice trembled as she saw the distressed look in his face. "They used race to start a brutal civil war?... I had heard horror stories of what was happening in different parts of the globe, but I had no idea what the despairs were capable of." she trailed off a moment before continuing. "...Were you one of the ones brainwashed?... Is that why you hate the despair so much or did you lose someone close as a result of them?"

He trembled and shook. "My mother was murdered by despair. Locals knew him as the Butcher of Blood River. He and his followers spread chaos through Natal, killing thousands. My mother was trying to save a black family when they found her." He paused. "I only found the aftermath, my Mother with an axe embedded straight into her skull." He started to breathe heavily. "My whole life was destroyed, if it wasn't for James I would most likely found a shotgun and just ended it right there." Tears flowed from his eyes.

Despite her horrific situation, the Investigator found herself staring at the boy with a look of sadness and pity. "I-I thought things were bad in Tokyo. I just remember running constantly from place to place and avoiding mobs of despairs. I so desperately wanted a talent, I thought with the right talent I could maybe bring comfort to those who'd been separated from those they cared about. I have to admit while I was happy with my talent, I truly envy Hana. None of that matters anymore. Samuel, you have to be strong alright? Y-You can't do anything reckless or let these monsters drive you to kill. No matter what they offer, it's not worth it."

He took a deep breath. "No, I will never play their game. I won't let them control me. James…" He paused. "Oh right, James is my brother. I'm the only family he has left. He's back in South Africa waiting for me, protected by some family friends. Believe it or not when I joined this program I wanted to become the Ultimate Diplomat. I wanted to be able to talk the sides in my country into putting down their weapons and help build the country back together, James would have a future to live for." Anger crossed his face. He grabbed his hat off his head. "And look what they did, they turned me into a walking, talking fucking stereotype!" He threw the hat across the room.

"Sam," Kiyomi said in a surprisingly soothing voice. "The mistake we made wasn't wanting talent but believe we couldn't make a difference without it. Whether you're the Ultimate Hunter or just Samuel, I believe you can still help build a future for your brother and your people. You just have to be able to let go of all that anger or it's going to get you killed."

He stood silent. Slowly he took off his camo jacket and flung it over a chair in his room. He then took off his bandolier and placed it on the bed. "You're right. It doesn't matter what has happened, all that matters is getting off this island, and I'm not going to make many friends just being the 'Ultimate Hunter'." He sighed. "I'm sorry I've been so cold, even before the tragedy getting too friendly with the wrong people would get you shanked. I think… I need to find Chase and Colleen and apologize for scaring them like that." He took one more glance at his hunting knife. He picked it up in its scabbard, removing it from the bandolier and tied it to his leg. "But I can't let my guard down yet. Kiyomi I promise I'm going to get all of us off this island, and I will get you out that mirror so your soul can rest along with the rest that are trapped here."

The first smile she'd felt since her death pulled at her lips as she pressed a hand to meet his on the opposite side of the mirror. "I have faith in you, just be careful. I get the feeling that things will only get worse from here on out."

Samuel looked at her. The tiniest hint of a grin forming in the corner of his mouth. "Nothing scares me after what I've been through. When the time is right I will let the others know you can communicate, for now, I need to see what is happening next. Kuuma is bound to have something up his sleeve." Samuel walked away from the mirror. Then after exiting his room and locking his door, he walked once more into the mansion.

* * *

 **6:52 P.M Day Three**

 **Outside**

 **Bell Tower**

The Ultimate Painter draped her legs over the side the tower's perilous ledge before patting a spot next to her. She gazed over her shoulder and gave Shiro a heartwarming smile. "I packed your favorite Shi. So please help yourself," she said as she motioned at the basket sitting next to her. Mackenzie's attention shifted to the sun that was beginning to dip below the horizon bathing the island in a warm red glow.

The Executioner giggled in response as she made get way over. "Aw, you're the best Kenzie," the gyaru said as she plopped down next to the Painter. An arm snaked around the girl's waist. "This is the perfect ending to a day that started off so amazingly."

A delicate smile spread across Mackenzie's lips as she rested her head against the Executioner's shoulder. "Wasn't it though? I have so many wonderful ideas, I just hope that someday they'll appreciate my art. Like all great painters, it seems that so few appreciate me while I'm still alive. Do you think if I die that they'll begin to appreciate the passion I've poured into all of my work?"

"Ahh who needs 'em anyway. If they can't tell how awesome your art is then they're just idiots. And when you are dead they better appreciate it, otherwise, I'll have to start showing off my work too," Shiro mused. She gently squeezed Mackenzie before reaching for the basket. "Even when they do wise up to how great you were, the jokes on them. Cause you won't be around to make the masterpiece of your own death. You get to keep that one for yourself. That'd show them what they're missing out on!"

"Aww, you're so cute when you're being protective Shi. I can't wait to start my paintings for Kiyomi's execution and Jana's punishment. I promise as always, you'll be the first person who gets to see it," she smiled fondly as she squeezed one of the Executioner's arms as she watched the bleeding sun in the distance.

Shiro giggled even more as she took a bite out of the doughnut in hand. "Mmm, babe these are so good. Shame we can't get anything like candy on this island." The Executioner happily scarfed down the rest of the baked good. "I can't wait for the paintings. To get to see their screaming faces whenever I want! Your art makes me want to go even more over the top, just so I can give you the best material to work with!" Shiro's golden eyes glimmered in the waning sunlight.

The Painter smiled brightly before she leaned over and gently brushed some sugar off Shiro's cheek with her thumb. Mackenzie licked her sugary digit before pressing a tender kiss against Shiro's now clean cheek. "I'm more than happy to create the things you love Shi. You inspire me as much as I inspire you." she laughed as she hugged the Gyaru.

"Well yeah, that's why we're so amazing together. We'll keep working to perfect our art, no matter how many of these killing games we have to go through!" Shiro happily exclaimed while returning the embrace.

"...I love you Shi. You're the only thing I love more than my art. I wouldn't have survived that first game without you. If you were to die, I would make the most beautiful painting, but it wouldn't be the same if I couldn't share it with you," Mackenzie admitted as her smile faded slightly.

Shiro's own smile started to waver but she lightly shook her head. "Getting to stay with you is what helped carry me through the games, Kenzie. Besides let's not worry about losing each other. Just focus on what we have now, mmk?" The Executioner leaned down and pulled Mackenzie into a deep kiss.

The Ultimate Painter shivered into the kiss as her arms reached back and slowly pulled Shiro's wig off. She broke the kiss after a moment. "Shi, you know I love your wigs but I don't want to ruin it," she said as she pressed a hand against the boy's chest as she pushed him back towards the ground where a towel was laid.

"Aw, fine." He giggled again as he stuck his tongue out at Mackenzie. "Now come back here, I miss you already," Shiro mused as he helped bring the Painter closer again to continue their kiss.

The sun continued to fade from existence as the couple began to twine and curl in a mess of limbs upon the top of the tower. The toll of the bell only briefly disrupting them as they both gave in to their passion for their craft and one another...

* * *

 **7:14 P.M Day Three**

 **Outside**

 **Shoreline**

Brooke shivered as she tasted the cold metallic taste of the revolver barrel in her mouth.

There was no escaping this accursed island. She could continue to serve the agents of despair or she could find her own release, at the moment this choice seemed far better. Night after night she had to endure the most excruciating pain in the world, each time it drove her to the brink of madness. If she could just bring herself to pull the trigger, it would be all over. There would be no more killing games, no more pain, just a release from everything.

The tall girl felt her shoulders trembling as she rested her index finger against the trigger.

 _I just want the pain to stop. I just want it to be over. With Jibo gone, there's no going back. I'll be stuck like this forever._

The girl slowly gritted her teeth as her nerves began to get the best of her.

What if what awaits me is worse than this? What if there is a hell? I don't want to suffer anymore.

Brooke choked off a sob as she let the gun clattered out of her hands and into the sand a few feet from the water's edge.

Before she could consider another course of action a bloodcurdling scream escaped her lips. The Ultimate Gillanoid collapsed to her knees in the sand as the sun disappeared below the horizon. Tears began to sting the corners of her eyes as the sounds of ripping flesh filled the otherwise tranquil beach. Thick scales began to suddenly slice open her hands and forearms. Blood trickled into the sand, quickly staining it in the process.

With each passing second, more thick plated scaled shredded her clothes as they ripped her skin painfully causing her howls to echo as piece by piece her skin was shredded as fresh scales burst out of her body. Her lips cracked painfully as her entire jaw and head began to contort. A searing pain filled the side of her neck as gills appeared along her neck before scales soon eviscerated her skin there as well. She lay clutching her face as blood seeped out of her mouth as rows of razor sharp teeth sprouted from her mouth.

Several minutes passed as the transformation continued before the girl lay panting her scaly blood-soaked arms thrust into the sand as she tried to catch her breath. She was now adorned in scales from head to toe, blood coated every inch of her.

A roar of anguish escaped her as she picked up the gun before thrusting it against her temple. Drawing from adrenaline she pressed the gun against her scaly temple before squeezing the trigger.

Suddenly a loud bang filled the cool night air as the bullet simply cracked one of her scales before falling crushed onto the blood-soaked sand.

"D-Dammit." Brooke hissed in a guttural tone as she prepared to place the barrel in her mouth before she registered a loud chortle.

 _ **"Ohohoho, I've heard going out with a bang but you're taking this quite literally aren't ya?"** _Kuuma giggled as strode through the sand before crossing her arms.

The Ultimate Gillanoid tensed her hand crushing the gun out of reflex before she rose to her full height as she glowered over the boy. "Maybe I should just kill you. It might be the one decent thing I've done in ages."

The Homunculus shrugged. _**"Hey, give it your best shot. Though I have to warn ya, it might not be as easy as you think. Though instead of just throwing it all away, why don't you tell me why you're prepared to swallow a bullet tall dark and gruesome?"**_

"You know damn well why," Brooke said in a raspy voice as she extended her claws. "With that old bastard gone, any chance of getting rid of this cursed talent is dead too."

 _ **"Oh, ye of little faith. Do you think Syd just hung around Jibo because he had a crush on him? He was the old man's protege and is more than capable of reversing your situation,"** _the Dual-Toned boy smirked.

The Ultimate Gillanoid froze for a moment. "..So it's not a lost cause? I could truly end this nightmare?"

 _ **"Duh! Though of course, you're as much a part of the game as anyone. I'll even make a little deal with ya. You kill and deceive the others, and I'll spare Syd too and he can give you what you want more than anything. Freedom from the curse and this island. I just need to see a little initiative."**_

"You mean you want me to kill someone," Brooke said in a subdued manner.

 _ **"Hey, it's in your court fish girl. If you're not interested I'm sure you can find plenty of other ways of killing yourself. Just do me a favor and make it interesting. Nothing is worse than a boring death,"** _Kuuma snickered before he strode back towards the forest with his hands behind his head.

* * *

 **7:43 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Common Hall (Ariana's Room)**

"Fufufu come on Nozomi. Just a teensy little bite. I mean you don't need all of your blood right?" Akeno asked with a mischievous smile as she hung upside from the ceiling. Her wild red hair flowing wildly as she stared down at the group on the ground.

The Ultimate Succubus huffed as she craned her head to look up at Akeno. "Dammit, how many times do I have to say it? No, you can't drink me! Besides would you really want my blood? Trust me these urges aren't fun to deal with."

Maya chucked to herself as she gently stroked Henry. "Akeno, you just drank at dinner, are you being greedy?" She asked with a cheerful smile. The dragon squirmed out of his master's hands. He crawled down and laid himself on the bed next to Maya.

"You can drink some of my blood if you'd like. But you better be ready, because I'll bite you back." Ariana added, wiggling her eyebrows, a playful smirk on her lips.

The Vampire flicked her tongue out. "I know I'm being greedy, but it's not my fault you all smell so good. A vampiric queen has her needs after all," she whined before letting herself glide to the ground silently. "And do you really mean that Ari? Because I wasn't joking earlier about wanting to gobble you up."

Nozomi huffed as she scooted closer to Ariana. "Don't you have some more blood packs lying around? Don't use Ariana like she's livestock or something."

"Of course sweetheart. I know how hard it must be to be a vampire. Drinking blood from bags must be awful, so if you want some fresh blood, I'm your gal."

The Succubus visibly sulked as her wings seemed to wilt and she crossed her arms in an indignant pose.

Maya sighed as she shook her head slightly. "You know Ariana, I had wanted to ask you about helping me with my novel. Especially since you know so much about folklore." The Tamer couldn't help but giggle softly, regaining her smile. "However since I want it to be a romance story maybe we should skip talking about it. You two seem like you might lose control if that's the topic."

"I would be delighted to help you out. I'm not that good with matters of the heart though. But if it's related to folklore, then I have extensive information." the kitsune replied, earning a nod from Maya.

A mischievous smirk flitted across Akeno's face. "Why talk about it when we can give you some material to work with. Vampire erotica is very popular right now," the redhead said matter-of-factly as she sauntered forward and wordlessly lunged forward before straddling Ariana's lap.

"Don't worry about a thing. I would never actually hurt you. Just relax for a moment." she purred as pulled the girl's Kimono down before her lips found the girl's neck. She flicked her tongue out before kissing the exposed flesh before there was the faintest pricking sensation as her fangs broke Ariana's skin.

Ariana let out a small gasp, her tails becoming still as she craned her head a bit. She felt the vampire's fangs sink deeper into her neck, making her moan slightly.

"This is so much better than a hickey," she said, eyes firmly closed as she let the vampire continue her feast.

Nozomi felt her face heating up as she abruptly turned away as she hugged at her knees. "A-Ariana you don't have to enjoy it so much." she bristled slightly.

"S-sorry dear. It's just...hard to describe." Ariana replied, trying and failing to hold back her moans.

Maya also looked away with a red starting to spread over her face. "Maybe it would be better if I took my leave," The Tamer muttered with a very awkward laugh.

Akeno shifted her knee rubbing between the Kitsune's legs for just a moment to tease her before she finally ceased her drinking as she lapped at the excess blood. She pulled away with a playful smirk. Her normally violet eyes were now a crimson red color. "Now Maya how are you ever going to write romance if a little thing like that puts you off. Don't worry though. I'm done with Ari...for now." she said as she offered the flushed Kitsune a devilish wink.

"Feel free to do this again dear, but I get to bite you next time," Ariana replied, giving the vampire a brief peck on the lips. She licked her own, the light taste of blood dancing on her tongue.

The Ultimate Succubus was practically seething now as she suddenly pushed herself between the two girls as she promptly sat down. "Ahem, since you're both done acting like a bunch of horndogs, maybe we can do something else? Like, help poor Maya with her book before she gets scared off."

Maya tensed her fingers together. "It's more that I've only read about romance and things like that. Never seen it happen, especially right in front of me like that." The Tamer gave a sigh as a smile came back over her face. "But I guess I can trust you to know your stuff about it, right Akeno?"

The Ultimate Vampire offered a trill of laughter. "Yes, I've read my fair share of romance. Though you have to decide on what kind of literature you're wanting to write and for what audience. Are you looking for a teenage love story that is soft, sweet and nonexplicit? or are you looking for something hot and heavy that is dripping with passion among other things? I know this is a shocker, but I used to read a lot of gothic romance. My father even filmed a few horror movies that had major romance plots in them."

"Oh my...that's interesting. I myself have read many romance novels, though 'The Little Glass Slipper' has always been my favorite. It's more of a Fairy Tale, but the ending is so romantic. Maybe one day I'll be swept away by a cute prince...or princess." Ariana said, a playful smirk on her face. She gave Nozomi a wink, earning a slight flush from the girl.

"Well, the romance was more a secondary thing actually. I really love things like medieval history and magic. So I wanted to make a fantasy novel, that could at some point happen to include romance," the Tamer explained as she moved back close to the other girls.

Nozomi coughed into her hand as she fought down a blush that was creeping up her neck. "W-What about a thief in a fantasy setting that steal girls' hearts?"

"Oh, like Robin Hood?" Ariana asked, a look of excitement on her face. That was another one of her favorite stories growing up.

"Y-Yeah something like that," Nozomi responded as she chewed on her thumb. "I mean but with more fantasy with dragons and stuff in it too, but he saves damsels and protects those who can't protect themselves."

"Well that all sounds like a good idea to me, Nozomi." Maya giggled a bit while looking at the Succubus. "It's almost like you've been thinking on that for a bit." Maya's smile became a bit sly as she looked at the Vampire. "I'm surprised your only experience has been from romance novels as well, Akeno. I was sure you and Alexander would have already..." The Tamer let her sentence trail off in a giggle.

"WHAT?!" Nozomi squeaked as her eyes widened and her barbed tail spasmed slightly. "N-No of course not. I-I just was struck by a random idea is all." the Succubus stammered out.

"Uh huh. I don't need Alpha's mind reading to know that's a bunch of baloney. Everyone is entitled to their secrets though," Akeno snickered before winking at the blue-haired girl. "As for me and Alexander? Well sometimes you have to savor things before diving head first...plus I'm kind of afraid that if I were to go all out...I might end up hurting him."

"You can't be scared about those things sweetie. Though I do understand where you are coming from. After what happened with Jana...just be sure to take it slowly with him. I'm sure he likes you back." Ariana replied, giving Akeno a confident look.

Maya nodded along with Ariana's words. "She's right Akeno. Besides, I think it's sweet that you obviously care so much about him." The Tamer sweetly smiled at the Vampire.

"Fufufu, of course, I care about him. He is my mortal servant, so I have to look out for his well being as his queen don't I?" Akeno asked with a fangy grin. "But enough about that. Let's talk about you Maya. Anyone in this dark realm that catches your eye? You can tell us ya know. Nothing you say leave this room." she said giving the tamer a wink.

"There has to be someone here you like. I'll give you my word that this doesn't leave my room. Maiden's honor." Ariana said, holding a hand over her heart.

Maya's smile faltered a bit as she leaned a bit away from the two. "W-well I guess I haven't really thought about it. To be honest with you girls. This is the first time I've really been around people my own age in quite a while."

Akeno offered an impish grin as she scooted closer before lightly digging her fingers into the girl's sides. "Aww come on Maya. You're not holding out on us, are you? Just tell us who you think is cute?"

Maya started to feel her cheeks began to heat up. "If I had to say, someone. I've always really liked athletic people and Chase does seem really nice. Alejandra is quite cute too, and it's nice to have an actual writer around." The girl slowly explained feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Aw, that's so cute. I've got to say...Chase is quite the man. Anyone with his kind of strength would be a good man to have around. Quite the excellent choices there hun, and Alejandra too...you certainly know how to pick them." Ariana said. Maya's cheeks darkened at the kitsune's words, feeling more embarrassed than before.

"Oh my god! We're totally gonna hook you up girl!" Akeno squealed as she grabbed Maya's hands before squeezing them. "Alejandra is a cutie and Chase? Gosh, he could bench you while making love to you. Besides I've seen him with Teleios so you know he's good with animals right?"

The Tamer's smile returned in genuine. "T-thank you so much. It has been so long since I had anything close to real friends." Maya pulled the two girls into a hug. She looks forward and sees the Succubus still sitting off on her own. "Is everything okay Nozomi?"

Ariana glanced at the Succubus, who hadn't moved an inch from her spot. She had been strangely silent for a while now. A frown worked its way onto her face. She moved toward the young woman, sitting down beside her.

"Hey...is something wrong Zo? You haven't said anything in a while. You aren't sick are you?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

It was very subtle but Nozomi had fallen quiet in the last few minutes. She seemed to register someone addressing her as she perked up. "Oh me? It's nothing. Really."

"It isn't just nothing dear. It's written on your face...you're worried about him aren't you?" the kitsune said.

Nozomi's expression fell as her shoulders slumped. "My adoptive brother was aboard Horizon Station. He just narrowly managed to survive that game, but I know that he was thrust into another game right after that. I have no idea if he's alive or not and I'm terrified of knowing the truth."

"Hmm...I understand the feeling. If one of my family members was aboard a Space Station, in their own killing game, I would be worried too. That particular game was terrifying, especially with them being unable to leave the station itself. But sweetie...you can't be scared about those things. Sometimes, it's best to confirm your suspicions, instead of letting them fester in your mind...you'll breathe easier." Ariana said, placing a hand on her shoulder. He felt the Succubus shaking slightly, from her own anxiety.

A sniff escaped the blue haired girl. "But you don't understand. Hayate looked after me and my younger brother since we were children. I-I don't know what I would do if he died. What's worse is...I know the answer is probably in that wretched gallery. I'm just too scared to go by myself."

"Then I'll go with you! You were there for me when Kit and Hikky died, so I'll be there for you. You shouldn't let fear rule you, that's how despair wins. You have to keep hope alive, so if you wanna check out the gallery, we can go together." Ariana said, firmly. She took a hold of Nozomi's hand, slipping her fingers through hers.

Akeno nodded as she folded her arms. "Fufufu that's the spirit! Just tackle it head-on. No matter what we find, we'll get through it together girl."

"I-I just don't know if...I don't know if I can do it." Nozomi blinked back tears as Ariana took her hand.

"Sweetie, it isn't about can or can't. Some things in life, you just do. You have to do this, for yourself, and for nobody else. Only then will that weight be lifted from your shoulders. Who knows? Hayate seemed like a tough person, If I was a betting girl, I'd bet on him still kicking." Ariana said, her tone firm and encouraging. Her grip tightened a bit, making sure the Succubus knew she wouldn't be alone.

"I think it's only going to keep eating you up if you don't at least try," Maya said giving a nod. "So let us go with you, okay?"

"F-Fine. We'll do it together." Nozomi said in a shaky voice as she felt the Kitsune squeeze her hand. "I can't thank you all enough for this. I'm usually not a coward, but this is one thing I can't do alone."

"You shouldn't have too. If it gives you peace of mind, then I'll help you out. You can ask me for help whenever you need, day or night, I'll be there for you. Always." Ariana replied, giving her a smile. Nozomi flushed a bit, feeling her anxiety begin to lessen.

* * *

 **8:02 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Grand Library**

Alejandra rubbed at the bags under her eyes as she blearily stared down at the worn page of the book she was reading.

The Horror Writer seemed quite lost to her own thoughts, the only noise the filled the room was the occasional clink of Saino's talons tapping against her desk.

"My dear, you seem to be rather tired. It's been quite the day, perhaps you should consider retiring for the night," Alexander mused quietly as he walked up towards Alejandra. He looked over her with a warm smile.

The Latino girl lifted her chin as her brown eyes scrutinized the Sorcerer for a moment. "There's no need to worry. As someone who has monsters crawling in and out of her head, sleep is not a luxury I'm used to. Besides the longer I'm asleep, the longer window it provides someone to end my life. I'm not afraid of dying, but it would be a shame to do so before finishing my next book."

Alexander slid into the chair next to her's. He gently placed a few tomes down as well. "I'm certainly no stranger to being up for long hours of the night either. Alejandra, I must ask, even if you are awake, how will that help you when you're too tired to stop someone who wishes to end your life?"

The Ultimate Horror Writer offered a shrug before sipping at a mug of lukewarm coffee. "Maybe you're right. Perhaps I shouldn't share my knowledge of Horror tropes. It probably would make me an even bigger target. What about you? You seem fairly composed for someone who was stabbed in the back."

"If you truly don't fear your end, then you at least owe it to your story to be in the best state of mind for it." The Sorcerer opened an ancient looking book that looked to be handwritten in Latin. "While what Jana did was painful, I refuse to let it change me. I decided that I would bring love into this world after being shown cruelty as a child."

"Love huh? You're starting to remind me of Maya. She kept going on and on about wanting to write a romance novel. Maybe you could pose for the cover art." she said with a stone-faced expression before cracking a weak smile. "Hm, I guess you are right about one thing. If my craft is lacking then completing it means nothing," she said as she slowly rose out of her chair before stretching her arms.

Alexander chuckled as he regarded the Writer. "Love can mean so much more than romance. Though I certainly won't complain that people seem to seek me out for it. Truthfully whether it is something like lending ear or more intimate desires I am always willing to provide." He turned his gaze back to the pages before him. "Do be careful dear, I'd hate for something to happen to you in your weary state of mind."

A mirthless chuckle escaped the writer. "I think we will enjoy a short reprieve. I could be mistaken, but I believe this morning will put most of us off, at least until a new motive has been established," she said as she again shrugged her shoulders before heading towards the exit.

The Ultimate Dragon snorted irritably as frost flitted through the air. "I hope things will be quiet now. Some of us are trying to read, " she said before shaking her head. "Yes, I agree it is terribly rude. Though can you expect much from these children?" she asked as she seemed to stare off into thin air.

Alexander placed a hand on his chest and slightly bowed his head. "You have my apologies, Saino. I did not mean to disturb you or your friends. I only wanted to make sure the poor girl didn't burn herself out and become a burden on you," the Sorcerer smiled kindly as he looked back to the librarian.

Saino seemed to realize the boy was still in the room as she tilted her head to regard him. "Tch, at least you're capable of showing manners. You're marginally more bearable than the others. If you require assistance finding anything, just let me know." she huffed as her tail lashed through the air as her gaze returned to the book in front of her.

"This room is a dream come true for me. Even being in the presence of such a skilled magic user like yourself, is a welcome change from the rest of the magic-less world," Alexander complimented as he also returned his attention to his own tome.

A moment of silence elapsed before Saino pulled a drawer open from her desk before producing an old tome. She rose to her feet before taking several strides across the room. The Librarian set the large book down on the table with an audible thud. "Perhaps you'll find something of note in here. Not every tome is accessible without my permission," she said with a low rumble.

Alexander quirked an eyebrow as he looked over the new book. He smirked up towards the Dragoness. "Well, I'm certainly glad to be in your good graces. What am I in store for with this?" He questioned as his clothed hands moved the book closer.

"Have you ever heard of Merlin? Believe me when I say he wasn't merely a myth." the Dragoness said as her claw tapped the table. "Some of the most powerful arcane spells ever created lie in those pages. There is even a teleportation spell. However, I will advise you against trying such a spell as it will horribly backfire on Hora Island."

The Sorcerer closed his other book as he gingerly opened the new one. "Yes, I'm sure such usefully spells have been prepared against. Regardless this is almost as grand a gift to the one I was given by the AUP itself." Alexander chuckled quietly to himself. "Oh the frustrations of being a mage with next to no mana, happy to leave that behind me."

A deep chuckle escaped the Dragon. "Just exercise caution. I don't think I need to tell you how dangerous some of these spells are if they're misused," Saino chortled as she strode back to her desk.

"I'm well aware of the dangers," Alexander mused as he felt his facial scar "But your words do not fall on deaf ears, Saino. I will make sure that I take the necessary precautions."

* * *

 **8:37 P.M Day Three**

 **Outside**

 **Graveyard**

As the Exorcist neared the entrance of the Graveyard, he heard a soft humming sound. It was accompanied by the sound of fresh dirt being toiled. Torches that illuminated the courtyard and the gateway into the graveyard cast a light glow along the cobblestone pathway.

The frigid night air swept away the moisture from his eyes, leaving them dry and irritated. He had come here on an impulse. Remy found his feet marching toward the noise before he realized it. He lightly treaded atop the cobblestones, careful not to trip on the uneven ground.

A few moments elapsed as the boy found himself standing outside the iron gate that separated the courtyard and graveyard. He registered a hint of motion as Sabishii trudged towards the gate. Her shovel was slung over her shoulder. "Sabishi wonders why you have come back here. Have you come to mourn the dead?" she asked as she stopped on the other side of the gate.

Remy paused and briefly closed his eyes, before replying, "no, not quite... Hmm, you're always quite busy, aren't you? Would you mind if I offered you a hand?" *He stared into her eyes with a solemn gaze.

The petite girl tilted her head to the side curiously. "Sabishi wants those who have passed to be shown respect. If she doesn't bury them, then they will be desecrated by Kuuma or Syd. You wish to help her?"

The young exorcist rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and nodded. "I do."

The Ultimate Undertaker reached out and unlatched the gate before stepping back. "You will do as Sabishi does and if Sabishi feels that you're doing a poor job, she will make you leave," she said in a monotone manner as she picked up a second shovel that rested near the gate before thrusting it into the boy's chest.

A faint smile found its way onto Remy's face. "I didn't expect you to be such a taskmaster," he joked.

Sabishi rested a hand on her side before lifting her delicate chin. "Sabishi takes her work very seriously. You arrived at a good time, it's not the witching hour so things aren't too dangerous yet."

"Oh? I assume that not even a girl as dedicated as you would be out working during such a time, correct?" Remy questioned as he tested the balance of the shovel in his grasp.

"Sabishi hides in the Mausoleum until dawn for her safety," the girl responded quietly as she stopped before an unearthed grave.

Remy frowned in concern. "Why don't you come and stay with us at the Mansion?"

The girl fell quiet a moment. "Sabishi is rarely allowed inside the house. The master of the house was displeased with her. Sabishi made her home out here. Sebastian is nice enough to bring Sabishi all the supplies she needs though."

"By master of the house, do you mean that homunculus, Kuuma? Surely not even he would banish one of his own and leave them to the dangers of- no wait, what am I saying? Of course, that monster would..." He shook his head in displeasure.

Remy raised an eyebrow at her. "Why would he be displeased with you in the first place? You've done nothing but fulfill your duties to the fullest."

The Undertaker offered a small shrug. "It's okay. Sabishi has always gotten along better with the dead than the living anyways. Even the friends she made were just passing, she ended up having to bury them as well."

"... I see." The troubled boy lowered his head and considered what he could do to help the troubled girl.

After a long moment of consideration, Remy planted his shovel into the soil and spoke up. "Sabishi, you said you weren't born with that name, correct? I... I wasn't born as Rembrandt, either. In fact, I wasn't born with any name. I named myself after the preeminent Dutch artist. I've always admired art; I consider it one of the greatest acts of creation by mortals... I chose it after I decided to walk down the road of religion. Before then, I wasn't really living... and I can see that currently, you aren't either. Sabishi, would you mind if I tried to help you live again?"

Sabishi's gaze seemed unfocused as she stared at the open grave for a long moment. "Sabishi doesn't even remember what that means. Life is just a temporary place before we all end up at the same destination. That despair is cold, but at least it's certain. Sabishi hates getting her hopes up only to be disappointed. That has happened too many times to her already."

Remy glanced up at the pitch black, starless sky. He let out a soft sigh. "You're not wrong. I can't even promise you that it won't be my grave you'll end up digging someday... But, even so, the inevitability of death shouldn't deter one from appreciating what we do have during our short lives. Sabishi, it doesn't have to be much. I could simply come to visit you every once in a while. We could quietly converse over cups of tea, and maybe even dig the occasional hole in the ground. Just for fun." He shrugged with a weary, but whimsical smile.

"...Sabishi cannot come to the house without permission, so Rembrandt would have to come to her. Sabishi is not very interesting, so she will understand if you get tired of her presence. You wouldn't the first person,"

"Well, if you want to make it a competition, I could recite to you the entirety of the Bible." In a comedically dramatic fashion, he swept back his icy blonde bangs. "And please, call me Remy."

In an almost comical manner, the Undertaker mirrored the gesture as if she thought it was a polite thing to do. "Please call Sabishi...Sabishi and she would like that."

"Wonderful! Now then, we have some digging to do, don't we? It's already quite late, so let's get started. I wouldn't want to keep a beautiful young girl such as yourself from her beauty sleep, after all." Remy pulled his shovel free from the earth and settled it on his shoulder.

"Kekeke, I gotta say for a holy man you've got some really smooth moves," Jizoku cackled. The pair noticed that he was laid down several feet away with his head propped against a headstone.

The Undertaker curiously eyed the Zombie. "Sabishi wonders how you got in here in the first place."

"Good lord! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Is this attempted murder?" Remy shot Jizoku a look of astonishment as he placed a hand over his chest. "Not all of us all are practically immortal, I'll have you know."

Jizoku grabbed at his sides as he laughed raucously. He thrashed on the ground almost like he was having a seizure. "Bahaha, don't you worry bout a thing. I don't remember much before waking up in this place, but I don't see myself as a killer. Hehehe, sorry for ruining your little moment. I fell asleep here after dinner and lost track of time."

Sabishi leaned against her shovel as she frowned. "Sabishi is going to have to be more observant from now on."

"Well, Sabishi and I were just about to do some digging, and I don't think it'd be too much trouble to make you a nice new home six feet under," Remy joked, but his tone was fairly harsh.

Jizoku stood up while cracking his neck. The Zombie strolled toward the pair as he folded his arms across his chest. He allowed himself to fall back into the open ground with a resounding thud. "Alright chief go ahead and lay me to rest. I'm curious if no oxygen could do the trick."

"Ridiculous. Sabishi does not bury the living. You will come out of there right now!" the Undertaker demanded with a haughty expression.

"Oh wow, I can't believe I'm saying this, but nice work, Jizoku. This is the first time I've seen unhappiness etched so clearly onto her face... That said, please, get up." Remy hopped down to Jizoku and hooked his arms underneath the Zombie's armpits, pulling him upwards.

The Zombie went limp as he was pulled out of his temporary grave. "Fine ruin all the fun in being an immortal zombie. I know when I'm not wanted. Though if you do need some help testing a hole, I won't be far. Though if you end up testing a different kind of hole...again I won't be far!" he howled in laughter as he shambled off through the graveyard with no clear destination in mind.

Remy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion for a moment, before the lecherous content of Jizoku's words became clear to him. A light blush momentarily colored the boy's pale cheeks, before the nighttime air cooled his head and drained the color from his face.

"How outrageous..." He sighed.

"Sabishi doesn't understand. She only has one hole. What do you think he meant?" the Undertaker asked as she stared at Remy with a perplexed look.

"I truly cannot pretend to understand the inner workings of that madman's mind," Remy responded with a half lie. "For now, let's just forget about him."

"Sabishi agrees. Besides we have a lot of work to do," the Undertaker said as the corners of her lips twitched ever so slightly.

* * *

 **9:41 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Sanctuary**

The Ultimate Spirit Channeler gripped her ceremonial beads as she stared intently at the ghostly silhouette that lingered at the edge of the Sanctuary. The figure was defined by a peculiar reverse ponytail and suit. "Be gone. I already said I will not channel any foul spirits. Nor will I give you the chance to try and possess me."

A cocky smirk colored the phantom's face as he spoke in a hollow tone. "Hm, if you think your little circle of salt and a few prayers will protect you, you're out of your mind. I'm not even the most twisted soul in this house. Death tends to either corrupt souls more or make some repent. If you think you can keep us out forever, you're gravely mistaken. The hunger to taste life again is just too much for some of us. You only have to let your guard down once. That's all we need."

"I-I would rather die than let that happen," Hana said in a shaky breath. "Now begone spirit!" she said as she held out a holy symbol that was hidden from beneath her Kimono. A low chuckle filled the room as the figure began to dissipate.

"...Be careful what you wish for." Hana felt the color drain from her face as her shoulders slumped ever so slightly. She had tried to avoid laying this on anyone else, but the spirits in the house were almost maddening to deal with. Though she reasoned that even if she had sought help, what can anyone do to help her? In this sense, she was quite isolated. A quiet sigh escaped the dark-haired girl as she slumped into a pew before shutting her eyes.

A few moments after the Channeler closed her eyes, footsteps lightly echoed throughout the sanctuary. "Well damn, and I thought I had issues with death," Colleen muttered as she stood over Hana. "I mean, I had come here looking for someone to talk to, but are you alright?"

The Channeler's eyes suddenly snapped open as she raised a hand to her chest. She stared up at the Dullahan. "Oh, Colleen! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She cried before she relaxed ever so slightly. "Y-You heard me talking a moment ago? I'm surprised you didn't assume that I was half mad. Wait a moment, could you actually see him? the spirit that was speaking to me?"

The Dullahan sighed as she instinctively tightened her scarf. "I definitely saw something there and I could kinda make out what they were saying." Colleen took a seat next to Hana. "Every once in a while I can catch a glimpse of them. Just makes me feel even more like I'm cursed to be surrounded by death."

Both girls looked up as they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat awkwardly. Alpha crept into view from behind a different set of pews. "S-sorry to interrupt you two, but Miss Hana are you doing well? When that entity was nearby I was able to sense it through you." The Alien shuddered slightly as he looked to where Hana had been facing the phantom. "I could tell it was truly malicious. Though I'm not sure what it was myself."

Hana nearly jumped at the sound of a throat being cleared. Her gaze shifted from Colleen over to Alpha who looked uncomfortable. "Good grief, I need to start getting more sleep. Clearly, my sense of awareness is starting to suffer," she chuckled weakly as she rubbed her arm. "I-I don't really know what to do. My family for generations has channeled spirits, but this level of connection is something else entirely. Beyond that, there's just so many twisted souls here. I didn't want to startle anyone, but I'm terrified of being possessed. Especially after what the creature did to Kiyomi."

Alpha immediately bowed his head after seeing the Channeler's reaction. "I'm very sorry to have scared you, Miss Hana," the Alien quickly apologized.

"Well, I guess I was right in thinking you'd be the one to understand me best." Colleen awkwardly scratched at her cheek. "Though clearly, you've got it way worse, huh? I don't know all what being a Dullahan gives me. But maybe I can do something about the spirits?" Colleen wondered out loud.

"There's no need to apologize for every little thing. It's my fault for being so unobservant," Hana responded to Alpha with a tired smile before regarding the Dullahan. "I can't say that I understand anything about Dullahans or Aliens, but if you like we can all research it together? I mean some of the others have been doing the same. Maybe the three of us can find some peace by understanding these abilities."

A small smile pulled at Colleen's mouth. "It would be nice to actually be able to help someone for once. But I can't help but worry that I'm just going to doom us." The Dullahan's rare smile disappeared as the girl turned away looking upset.

Alpha's antennae briefly glowed brighter before the Alien slightly recoiled. He began nervously sweating as he looked over the Dullahan. "Oh no, I didn't mean to look Miss Colleen. I'm very sorry to have invaded your mind like that..." Alpha took some measured breaths to calm down. "I'm also very sorry that you had to deal with your mother calling you a monster like that. You humans seem to have such sad lives. My own mother never..." Alpha's face became a bit hard to read as his sentence trailed off.

"Alpha! I know you didn't mean anything by it, but you really have to be more careful with that," Hana said as she stood up before hesitantly moving closer. She resting a hand on the short alien's head and ruffled his hair. "Colleen, you shouldn't put so much stock into those superstitions. I mean does Chase or Akeno act anything like what you'd expect a werewolf or vampire to behave? I know you can help people, Dullahan or not."

Colleen let out a huff. "After what I've been through I can't really just write it off as superstition." She rubbed her temple in frustration. "Sorry, I don't want to just keep repeating the same things. Maybe some research would would do us some good."

"Hey I know what might help," Hana said as she rifled through her kimono before pulling out a beaded bracelet. "One of the entities I spoke to gave me this and said this was supposed to be enchanted and bring it's wearer good luck. Since you're so worried, it can't hurt right?" she asked as she moved away from Alpha before extending the colorful bracelet out the Dullahan. "At the very least it might give you a little peace of mind."

The Dullahan looked over the trinket for a few moments before she sighed. "I mean yeah, what could it hurt," she said with a reluctant smile. She gently picked up the bracket and slid it onto her wrist. "So I've been thinking for tonight maybe I should watch over you. So you can get some sleep. If nothing else I can wake you up if I see something coming for you."

Hana's eyes widened as she pressed a hand against her chest. "You'd really do that for me? I knew under all the gruffness that you were really a sweet person." she offered before glancing over her shoulder. "Alph? You okay? You seem pretty lost in thought there."

The Alien had been staring off, but he shook his head as he regarded the Channeler's words. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss Hana. I just had a bit of a troubling realization is all." He looked off to the side with a brief sigh. "I can't remember anything about having a mother, or a father for that matter. Just my twin sister, Omega. Though I can't recall what happened to her either." Alpha made a puzzled expression as he seemed to search his brain for answers.

"Hey, I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for that. I mean we have been science experiments, right? I'm sure it'll come back to you. Though I have to wonder how you factor into this place. I mean you already were an alien in the first place, so it seems a bit silly for you to be abducted doesn't it?" Hana asked with a puzzled expression.

"That is something I've been wondering myself. I certainly have only been an Alien for as long as I can remember. Though admittedly that doesn't go too far back," he explained with a worried tone.

Colleen stood up as well. "Guess it's just another thing we'll have to figure out. Maybe you can look for your own book from the study. It should have the answers, right? " The Dullahan shrugged. "Anyway curfew will start in a bit. Maybe we should call it a night for now?"

Hana nodded as a smile returned to her face once again. "That's a splendid idea. Why don't we start the search first thing in the morning? I know if I can get some rest, I'll be much more useful."

Alpha tentatively nodded along with the two girls. "Yes, I would like some time to think over things. Though I have a feeling I won't like the meaning behind my missing memories."

Colleen awkwardly reached out and put her hand on the Alien's shoulder. "I know this is rich coming from me of all people, but I think you need to stop worrying so much about your past." She darkly chuckled to herself. "God I sound like such a damn hypocrite."

The Channeler stifled a giggle against her kimono sleeve. "Sometimes we have to heed our own advice right? Don't worry so much though guys. We'll get down to the bottom of things after a nice hearty breakfast."

* * *

 **10:37 P.M Day Three**

 **First Floor**

 **Foyer**

Chase jogged forward ahead of Sonia and Teleios as he reached for the door that connected to the Foyer. He held it open as he offered the pair a toothy grin. "Aha, I don't really know the first thing about how to treat a princess, but I know you're supposed to be really polite and stuff." he chuckled a deep laugh as his fuzzy ears twitched ever so slightly. "Course my tribe wouldn't look kindly if I wasn't proper with any lady, princess or not."

A quiet trill of laughter escaped Sonia as she waved a hand dismissively. "It's Chase, right? You need not worry so much. It's been a long time since my title amounted to anything, right now I'm just like the rest. We're all in this together, isn't that right King?" she asked as she tilted her neck so her cheek pressed against the gyrfalcon's head.

Teleios instinctively returned the nuzzle. After a few moments, he turned back to the Werewolf. "The Mistr..." the Familiar lightly shook his head. "Forgive me, Sonia is correct. It is as you yourself said this morning, Chase. We should endeavor to come together as a 'pack'," Teleios explained.

"Hah, as far as I'm concerned we're already a pack! I know these kinds of games have been deadly in the past, but there is always strength in numbers." the Werewolf said with a reassuring grin as the pair crossed the threshold into the Foyer. Chase shut the door before following behind them. "What happened to Kit and Hikyou was unforgivable, but I even pity Jana and especially Kiyomi. Being in a place like this is toxic for anyone, especially someone who has been given abilities."

Sonia's smile seemed to fade slightly. "If I'm being quite honest, I've been quite depressed for several weeks now, ever since I woke up. I only left my room occasionally to spread my wings, but for some reason, that old man seemed intent on my safety and of course, Sebastian has been quite protective. Which considering who he was, seemed very strange to me. Heh, if I'm being honest the last time someone was so protective of me was when I was still in Novoselic. My little sister Laris was always at my side. She was devastated when I had to leave for Tokyo without her."

Teleios' head tilted slightly to the side. "I can understand your family being so protective. Though I must admit I'm very curious about why Jibo was so intent on your well being," the gyrfalcon mused. "Wait, Sonia, what did you mean by 'who he was'? Did you know Sebastian before coming here?"

The Angel tentatively reached out to stroke a hand down the length of Teleios' back. "While I didn't know him before the tragedy personally, he was a native of Novoselic. So I imagine he still feels a connection with our homeland and its people."

"I'm glad you still have some connection to your country. If we get out of this place, I don't even know what to expect when I get h-" Chase trailed off as the ears on his head twitched slightly. "...Did you both hear that?" he asked his demeanor shifting as his body tensed suddenly.

"Chase?" The Familiar questioned. He turned around gently brushing aside Sonia's hand. Teleios looked a bit concerned as he noticed the Werewolf's reaction. "What is the matter? Even my senses aren't as sharp as yours, so you'll need to explain what you heard to us."

The Ultimate Werewolf let out a low growl, his eyes flashed a predatorial gleam as he hunched slightly and his claws extended from his fingers. His voice escaped his mouth in a low rumble. "I can hear someone screaming. Someone needs our help," he said as he stared intently at the basement door before he began to stalk forward without hesitation.

"It could be a trap and quite dangerous," Sonia stated before her expression hardened. "Though I think that's a risk we'll have to take."

Teleios nodded as he watched Chase intently. "Agreed, though I must insist you keep your distance for now. I have only just gotten you back, so I am determined to see you to the end of this wretched game, Sonia."

The Princess gingerly stroked the bird's crown as she strode after Chase at a slower gait. "Fear not my darling friend, I believe we're in good company at the being here makes me feel infinitely safer." she mused with a brief wink.

Their exchange was interrupted by a low growl from ahead. "Blasted door is locked! Someone could be dying down there and they think a freaking lock is gonna stop me?!" Chase howled as he suddenly thrust one of his legs forward. A sickening crunch followed as the metal door caved in before it was sent flying down the stairwell that led to the basement.

A few torches Illuminated the stairs as the boy wasted no time as he hurried jogged down the flight of steps.

"Carajo! Dejenme salir! I swear, I'm going to fucking kill you all!" an accented voice said. His anger could be felt in his voice, which reverberated off the walls. It accompanied the rattling of chains, along with more angry shouts.

A puzzled look settled on Sonia's face as she inched down the stairwell along with Teleios. That voice. That accent is so very familiar. Why is that? The Angel shook her head as she arrived several second after Chase at the base of the stairs. There were two distinct halls at the foot of the stairwell. However, the blonde followed after Chase as he turned towards the right. She was immediately greeted with the sight of countless torture devices, archaic looking cells, and chains that were rusted due to dry blood.

"Don't worry friend. We'll have you out in no time." Chase big voice boomed as he arrived in front of a small cell before peering inside as he noticed a silhouette chained against the far wall.

"Eh...who's there? I swear to god if it's one of you experiment fucks, I'm going to choke you with these chains!" the voice cried back. The rattling had stopped, as the speaker was quite wary of the sudden arrival.

Teleios froze in realization. "Daisuke?" He then, with some reluctance, took off from Sonia's shoulder soaring forward. The gyrfalcon landed before the cell bars. "Dear God it is you. What has happened to you, Daisuke?"

Sonia soft blue eyes widened as she pressed a hand against her chest as she moved towards the edge of the bars as well. "Daisuke, I-I thought you died. Class 77-A just disappeared without a word. Is it really you?" she asked as she grabbed at the bars as her wings fluttered a bit behind her.

The young man stood slack-jawed at the sight before him. It was clear he had been in the cell for quite some time. His long brown hair was matted and stuck to his forehead in places. It was long and unruly, hiding back bright cerulean eyes. He had a small scar on his cheek, a deep but small gash that was slightly visible in the low lighting. He wasn't wearing a shirt, despite this, he looked quite chiseled. He was wearing nothing but a pair of tattered shorts, which at one point had been long jeans. He had a single slash across his chest, which had left a ghastly scar. His feet were bare and bloody, from the shackles around his ankles. He brushed some hair aside, slowly walking toward the cell.

"S-Sonia? You're...but...I saw you die...I...no...this must be another joke. Another tasteless joke from Jibo. Just leave...I'm not going to let apparitions or whatever else fuck with my head anymore." he said, turning away from the Angel, who had a worried look on her face.

"You're right, I did die. I was killed by a serial killer, ironically one that I had followed in the news as a macabre hobby. I don't know how to explain it, but I woke up here a few weeks ago. Somehow I was brought back to life and I didn't even have a scratch on me." she said as her knuckles turned white as she squeezed the bars. "We're stuck in another game though, but I swear we'll get you out of here. H-Have you seen any keys lying around?"

"No, I haven't. I half expected them to put a damn dog in here. With keys around his collar, always near yet so far. I bet she would enjoy that." the young man replied. He was still wary of her story...but with all of the things he had seen, he would at least give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Chase, we are still in need of your strength," Teleios said, looking up to the Werewolf. He turned back worriedly as he observed the man's various wounds.

The Native American's furry ears twitched as a grin spread across his face. He cracked his knuckles together before popping his neck. "Hah, leave it to me. We'll have your pal out in no time. Who needs a key anyways?" he chuckled as he grabbed at the cell door before his shoulders tensed. A groaning sound could be heard as the metal began to slowly warp. A guttural roar escaped him as he violently ripped the iron door off before letting it clatter on the ground a few feet away. "Now we just gotta handle those pesky chains," he said as he took a step into the cell.

"I have seen some shit during life...but that was impressive. It's been a while since I've spoken to someone new. But I suppose it's welcome, my name is Daisuke Del Rio. Former Ultimate Storyteller...though I guess I'm still the Ultimate Story Teller. Never really graduated...thanks for getting me out of here." Daisuke said with an appreciative smile on his face.

"Bahaha don't mention it. Sounds like you've been through a heck of a lot more than even we have. You must have a lot of stories to share." Chase mused as he stomped the ground shattering the chain connecting Daisuke to the wall. "Oh right, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm the only one you don't recognize here. I'm Chase Actaeonis, and I've become the Ultimate Werewolf."

Sonia offered a thankful smile towards Chase. "Heaven above we're fortunate you were with us. We'd have never been able to get him out on our own. Daisuke, do you think you can walk on your own?"

"Despite me being locked in this shithole, I've been keeping up with my exercising. I should be fine...my ankles hurt like a bitch though. Um...is that falcon with you? He looks familiar." Daisuke said, glancing down at the gyrfalcon. He had a vague familiarity with the animal but didn't fully recall from where.

The moment the Story Teller's eyes meet Teleios', they began to shine a brilliant gold light. From within Daisuke's mind, Teleios spoke. "Ha, so you would so easily forget the King of Raptors, Teleios!" He spread his wings briefly. "However, that doesn't matter now. Are you truly doing well Daisuke? If you need any of my power or energy it will be yours to borrow for now."

Daisuke stood silent, as he continued glancing at the falcon. He blinked his eyes a few times, a dry chuckle escaping his lips.

"I remember now...you were always with Gundham and his little cousin. Worry not King, I am thankful for your offer. But after being in here for so long, I wish to walk out of here by my own power. As for your other question...after seeing so much death and despair, are we all truly okay?" he asked, lips curving downward into a frown. He brushed some hair out of his eyes, focusing on his thoughts of freedom, rather than those of despair.

Teleios offered a solemn nod as his eyes lost their glow. "Believe me, I understand the want to do things for yourself. While Chase and myself have only just begun to experience the horrors of the killing game, you and Sonia have already been through so much. I would say to take whatever help you can get."

"I suppose I wouldn't mind a little bit of help. It would be a disservice to deny the help of a King, after all." the young man replied, a fraction of a smile returning to his face.

"I think it's been a long time since anything has been okay for any of us, but I refuse to sulk at the moment, I've done that enough as of late. We need to get you out of this dingy place before someone finds us." Sonia said earnestly. Her very presence seemed to illuminate the darker recesses of the dungeon.

Chase rubbed at the back of his neck feeling out of place a bit with the rest of the group. "Yeah, the last thing we need is to..." he trailed off as his nose and ears twitched. "Crap. Too late."

A few seconds later chortling could be heard as Kuuma waddled into sight before whistling. _ **"What do we have here? A jailbreak? I almost forgot you were here kiddo. Hope you've been enjoying the accommodations."**_

"Hijo de la gran puta! Out of all the ones that had to show up, it just had to be you. I want to snap your damn neck, but knowing you...you'd actually want that. One more chance to kill me since you didn't last time." the Storyteller spat, his anger apparent. His fists were clenched tightly, the shackles still attached to his wrists rattling slightly

 _ **"Whelp, you had to take the hard road instead of getting on the despair train. How's that been working out for ya anyways?"** _the dual-toned boy snickered.

"I think you know the answer to that. Let's skip the formalities then, just tell us what you are here for. If you came to let me know I'm part of the game, then save your breath. I'll gladly stay on this island if it means I can deliver a dose of Justice to all you despair loving fucks." Daisuke snapped.

Chase felt a grin returned to his face. "HAHAHA, now that's what I'm talking about. If he survived one of your games, we've got that on our side."

The gyrfalcon flew onto the Werewolf's shoulder. "While that may be true, something tells me this current game is going to be far different than the previous ones," Teleios said with a sharp glare towards Kuuma.

 _ **"Bahaha, you've got that right birdbrain. All good horror movies need a good finale and I think this will be the best game Hora Island has ever seen. I guess I could let you walk free for now Daisuke, after all, it only increases the chance for more despair in the future. Just keep this in mind, if any of you break into any other parts of the house without permission again...I'll let Shiro get creative."** _Kuuma chuckled darkly.

"Heh...as if I'm scared of Shiro. She's just another victim of this sick game, but sure I'll bite. I'll play along with your rules. But you better watch out, soon enough you'll find a knife buried in your back...and you know exactly who is going to deliver it." Daisuke said, his tone of voice becoming slightly gruff as he glared at the Homunculus. Kuuma just gave him a smirk, as if to taunt the Storyteller.

Sonia set her jaw as she reached out and tentatively touched the boy's arm. "Forget him, we need to focus on you alright?"

"Yeah I wasn't gonna say it, but I could smell you from upstairs." Chase deadpanned.

"Ay, jodete. As if I had the chance to bathe while I was down here. Mind taking me to a bathroom? I could use a makeover. You know how to cut hair right Sonia?" the boy asked, glancing at the Angel, who gave him a nod.

Teleios lightly chuckled. "You should be more appreciative, Daisuke. It's all thanks to him you have this chance to leave your cell." The Familiar bowed his head as he looked towards the Werewolf. "Sonia and myself are indebted to you and your strength, Chase. It's thanks to your actions we've been reunited with an old colleague."

 _ **"Gah. I sense another moment of gross comradery coming. I'm out of here. Why don't you give him an emo cut or some shit? It would fit him pretty well don't ya think?"** _Kuuma asked with a snort as he began to stroll off.

The Werewolf shook his head. "Huh, you're welcome and all. I've gotta say, I thought that was gonna be a lot more dramatic."

"Well let's just count our blessings." Sonia sighed as she offered a weak smile towards Daisuke. "Come on you. I'll see if I can't tame that mane of yours."

"I still have a hard time believing you are here but...well, I'm happy to have a familiar face around. Having to watch your friends die...it messes with your head. I appreciate your help, even if I do come off sounding like a dickhead about it." Daisuke said with a smile on his face. He was glad to finally have freedom from his cell. But most of all, he was glad to have a dear friend back in his life.

* * *

 **11:52 P.M Day Three**

 **Basement**

 **Laboratory**

The Ultimate Surgeon lifted his chin up as he heard a faint knock on the lab door. "The door isn't locked. See yourself in," he said gruffly.

"As you wish," A voice responded as Sebastian pushed the door open. The Butler entered the room with a tray that held a cup of coffee and a pastry. "Master Syd, I had assumed you would be burning the midnight oil. I trust the commotion earlier hasn't caused you any trouble."

A scoff escaped Syd. "It was only a matter of time till someone got down here. Though I didn't anticipate someone tearing the door down to break Daisuke out. I trust you will fix it immediately."

The Butler offered a submissive nod. "Yes, of course, sir. I believe Master Kuuma warned them against any further acts of destruction, but I will have it fixed by morning."

"Excellent. At the very least they were more preoccupied with saving a washed up Storyteller than bothering to meddle with my affairs." Syd chuckled as he picked up what resembled rifle off of his workbench before regarding it intently.

"If I may ask, what exactly are you working on sir?" Sebastian asked as he sat the contents down in front of the older man and folded the empty tray behind his back.

Syd allowed a smirk to spread across his countenance. "I could spend all night explaining and I would still be incapable of giving you the specifics behind this contraption. Though to put it in a more simplistic manner? You're looking at a device that can open the door to countless dimensions and realities."

"...I had believed such things were merely the work of science fiction. Something like that seems terribly dangerous," Sebastian remarked with a wary expression.

"A healthy amount of caution is wise, but there is no need to be ignorantly afraid. This tool opens up infinite possibilities. Since I hold the key, there is nothing be concerned about," the Surgeon mused.

* * *

 **16 Students Remain / 8 Staff Members Remain [24 Survivors Remain]**

* * *

 ***AN*** **I wanna thank all of my roleplayers and betas who worked on this chapter. I love you all and I hope you have a Merry Christmas if you celebrate and a great week! =)**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Guestds**

 _I've put together a basic timeline and yeah I won't do the same thing with Sonia I did with Sayaka._

 **Blazerxz**

 _In this world anything is possible my friend._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _I promise Sonia won't be wasted. I have a lot in store for her._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Is that your final answer Nico?_

 **Pokemanallstar**

 _You know I wish they were related now haha._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _I'm glad you liked it. I swear it won't be squandered this time._

 **TheBlueCzar**

 _Oh I absolutely loved that scene and image of Sonia cradling Teleios. It was one of my favorites._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Considering Jibo's nature some of these girl's talents aren't super surprising._

 **StoryProducer214**

 _I'd say he has more of a deep respect for the Kirigiri family as a whole._

 **PettyPunk**

 _Thanks babe. I couldn't have done this without you and Celestial. Love you both._

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 _Our worlds move closer to alignment mwhehehe._

 **doomqwer**

 _I'm prepared for the consequences._


	10. Chapter 9: Cthulhu: Act One

**_October 17th, 2020_**

 _The stillness of the Autumn Night was broken just as the bell tower struck three. However, it wasn't the bell itself that had awoken the denizens of the mansion. Instead, it was a rich and loud vibrating sound originating from the pipe organ on the second floor. No rest would be found as it continued to bellow out its mournful sounds. As the group had slowly shuffled out of their rooms and into the common hall they would find themselves greeted by Sebastian. It seemed that the new head of the staff had something in store for them, and it would not wait until the break of dawn..._

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Cthulhu: Act One**

 **3:21 A.M Day Four**

 **Second Floor**

 **Ballroom**

The loud pipe organ that had been blaring once again resounded as the massive group began to pour into the expansive ballroom. The walls trembled from the sound as several of the students cupped at their ears in annoyance. There seated on the far side of the room was the Ultimate Homunculus, he sat with his back turned towards them, however, he finally ceased playing before turning to favor them with a smirk. _**"Sheesh what took you all so long? You're wasting the witching hour."**_

"Fucking hell, it's bad enough we have to be in this place, but now we're being woken up in the middle of the damn night?" Colleen groaned as she shot a baleful look at the dual-toned boy.

A hearty laugh escaped the Werewolf. "I know what you mean, there's not much that wakes me, but my ears are still ringing," he said before glancing over at the Storyteller before clapping him on the back. "Bahaha, is that you Daisuke? You really clean up well."

The Spaniard smiled a bit, as he brushed a few bangs out of his eyes. He had a genuine smile on his face, now that he was cleaned up.

"Gracias Amigo! Sonia did an excellent job with my hair. I look almost like I did back in High School." he replied.

The Angel offered him a warm smile. "You are quite welcome, and you're right. You've hardly aged a day."

"Kekeke, they just keep crawling out of the floorboards. I wonder how many other people are hiding in this mansion." Jizoku cackled with a lopsided grin.

Samuel offered the new addition with a wary expression for a moment. "I do hope someone will elaborate. This makes two new people in a short amount of time."

"Yes, it has been quite the turn around recently hasn't it? This is Daisuke Del Rio the Ultimate Storyteller, of class 77-A." Teleios explained from the Ultimate Angel's shoulder. "He was quite well acquainted with Sonia and my old master Gundham."

"I'm one of the last survivors of my class. I managed to make it through the initial wave of despair, but not unscathed. I...had to watch most if not all my friends die at Hope's Peak and hear of the atrocities committed by my classmates. I came to this place hoping to find a lead on the remaining despairs, only to end up as part of a game myself. I've been stuck in the dungeons for a while. I do hope we can get along though," the young man said, giving a polite bow to the ones gathered before him.

A peppy giggle came from behind the Storyteller as Shiro stepped into view next to him. "Whoa, good to have you back, Dais! Didn't think we'd see you again so soon. Looking really good after all you've been through at least," the Executioner mused as he looked the other man over.

"It's good to see you too Shiro...after what happened, I was worried. I'm glad that you and Mackenzie are alright." the boy replied, a small smile on his face despite the sadness that radiated in his eyes.

"Nice to see you again." Mackenzie yawned with a shortwave. "Sorry I stayed up really late trying to get my art done," the Painter explained as she was being pulled along by Shiro.

Syd scoffed as he adjusted his lab coat. "Yes, well Kuuma said it earlier and I'll reiterate it, if any of you break down any more doors there will be severe consequences. Though I'm not sure what point there is in celebrating. You've simply gone from incarceration to what equates to death row again."

"Fufufu so we had some sort of jailbreak huh? Neat!" Akeno said in a peppy manner as she offered a fangy grin towards Daisuke.

"That's right, Chase got me out. This guy is insanely strong, he broke those bars without breaking a sweat. As for what you've said Syd, I'd rather take my chances in this game than die in the dungeons. You know well enough that I scraped by last time, I wouldn't count myself out yet." Daisuke said, his eyes had shifted toward the man, a smirk on his face.

Brooke offered a muted nod as she was still covered in scales from head to toe. Her voice was raspy and guttural. "For what it's worth, it's good to see you out of that dank cell."

 _ **"BLAH BLAH BLAH. Do you think I woke you all at this hour just to introduce that loser?"**_ Kuuma asked with an annoyed expression.

Alpha began to tense his fingers together nervously. "I would assume not, however, I can tell it will be something nefarious, correct?"

"I can only surmise this is part of a new motive. You wouldn't wake us up this early if it wasn't." the Ultimate Angel said, a frown on her face. She wasn't looking forward to what the Homunculus was planning.

"That's a foregone conclusion," Alejandra said in a deadpan tone. "When has this loser had anything but trouble planned for us?"

Maya shook her head, though still with a smile. "It is rather predictable with him isn't it?"

A tick mark appeared on the dual-toned boy's face. _ **"Zip it, fatso. I'll have you know I put a lot of thought into this. Angel girl called it too. This is a new motive. I call it the target motive."**_

"Target motive?" Saino questioned with a low hum. "That was the most elegant name you could come up with?"

 _ **"Don't you start with me too or I'll flay those scales right off of you!"**_ Kuuma grumbled as he jabbed a finger at her.

Nozomi huffed in annoyance as her tail flicked back and forth. "Just spit it out already. What do you mean by a target motive?"

"Yes, I am curious myself. Am I to assume we have to kill someone before a certain time?" Ariana asked, stroking one of her many tails.

 _ **"You got it, foxy babe!"**_ Kuuma exclaimed as he clapped his hands. _ **"It's rather simple actually. All of you have been given a different person as a target. You will have twenty fours hours to act. Kill your target and you get to leave without a trial. Heck if you're not happy with your talent, Syd assures me he can fix that too. So I suggest you all get to plotting."**_

Remy formed a cross over his chest. "Not that I can even begin to comprehend your cruel intentions, but don't you revel in your sick trials? Why give us the opportunity to avoid one?"

"Not to mention this is the second time in a row you have offered us the chance to skip them," Alexander added as he stroked at his chin in thought.

"It may seem counterproductive, but trust me...this one has something going on. The moment someone acts, is the moment that person loses. I wouldn't trust it." Daisuke said, giving them a firm warning.

"Daisuke was it? I think you're right. We should just try to push any thought of this from our minds," Hana suggested as she folded her kimono sleeves. "I can't imagine anything good coming from this."

"I concur, following any motive will only lead to despair. We should disregard this entirely." Sonia said.

The alien meekly nodded along to Sonia's words. "Y-yes. While we have been given a temptation, I think we all would be best served to come together and ignoring it."

"Sabishi has heard this before. She expects if she isn't dead, she will hear it again. The cycle always continues," The Undertaker said in a monotone manner.

Sebastian's brow furrowed. "If I may inquire Master Kuuma. If everyone has received a target, and there are 23 participants would that not leave one of us out? Unless of course, you're including yourself in that count?"

"That would only be true if the targets were swapped between the same people," the Sorcerer explained. "However, that would make it very easy to know whose targeting us. Thus we could avoid the motive. I believe it's more likely the targets are random as to make us distrust everyone."

Kuuma snorted. _**"You got it, bucko! It's completely randomized! There's nothing quite like a nice dose of paranoia."**_

"Not that I'm volunteering to get my hands dirty, but how do we even know who are targets are?" Alejandra asked as she raised a single brow.

Syd cleared his throat. "You'll find that your journals have been updated. Your target's name is written in those pages. Daisuke I believe you will be needing this returned. Just in case you feel the need to punish someone," he chuckled as he pulled a small book from his coat before tossing it towards the Storyteller.

"My badge of honor, I guess now it truly begins...though I guess it never really ended huh?" the storyteller said, a dry chuckle leaving his lips

Kuuma snickered as he rose to his feet. _**"You got it, pal. Remember twenty-four hours is all you have. Don't waste your chance to taste freedom. It may never come again."**_

* * *

 **5:14 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Grand Library**

The Ultimate Dragon could be heard speaking to someone in a low manner as she stalked through the library. However, there appeared to be no one around her. Her tail flicked back and forth before she snorted as she saw Daisuke seated at one of the reading tables. "As always you are silent as a mouse. I expect you to return anything you borrow when you're done."

"Of course, you know how much I love books. I would hate to ruin anything in this collection." the young man returned, giving Saino a small smile.

Saino blew a frosty breath into the air before pressing a book back onto its shelf. "At least you are far more respectful than some that reside in these halls. Though unlike some of your new classmates, I suppose you require no research do you?"

"Not exactly, though I wouldn't mind a refresher. I do recognize some of the creatures residing here. It's a bit odd to see so many supernatural beings gathered in one place."

"Well for better or worse this is the final game of Hora Island. The AUP ran out of candidates, that's why it was decided to make this class larger than the previous two. Jibo must have realized there wouldn't be enough for a fourth game. I'm not sure if that will bring you any comfort though. If anything the stakes are only greater," the Dragon snorted as she stared intently at him.

"It doesn't...not at all. Not even learning of his death, I so longed to bring him to justice. Sadly, someone got him before I did. I hope he burns in hell for what he's done to these kids. I suppose knowing this is the final game here does put me at ease, for the most part," the Storyteller replied, his frown deepening. Though it was the final game, that only meant more casualties would crop up, before it reached its final chapter.

A low chortle escaped Saino. "Even if this game ends, it is but a drop in the bucket. More games will come in time. There have even been copycat games across the globe. If you'd taken the choice presented to you, you could have become a staff member instead of wasting away in the dungeon for so long. Though I suppose it matters little now. Death may come to any of us."

"Apologies Sai, but I wanted no part in this game. I would have rather suffered in those dungeons than to be a staff member. At least there is a silver lining, I do have two dear friends here. Not only that, but Shiro and Mackenzie are here too. I care not for what they have done, but I will get them out of here." he said firmly.

"How very noble of you, but I think you'll find that they have become the epitome of despair. Though you'll see that in time I'm sure," the Dragon grumbled as she turned and strode towards her desk. "If you need something specific to ask for me, otherwise leave me be."

"You know...I think people would approach you more if you weren't so...well...a loner. I know you like peace and quiet, but you should branch out a bit. I consider you a friend if you ever wanna talk you can approach me," he said, giving her a smile. Saino gave him a glare, remaining silent at his statement.

A few moments of silence elapsed before the doorway leading into the library opened as Alejandra made a beeline towards Daisuke. "So this is where you've been since the meeting earlier. I have so many questions. I think you can sate my curiosity." she said flippantly as she sat down across from him.

"Um...hello there, may I have your name before you assault me with questions?" Daisuke asked, taken slightly aback by the girl's enthusiasm. He could already tell Saino was pissed, due to the low growling coming from her.

The Latino girl frowned as she tapped a pencil against her notepad. "Ah yes. Greetings. I'm not very good at dealing with people. I am far more accustomed to being locked away writing for days on end. My name is Alejandra Garcia, though my new talent is the Ultimate Horror Writer. I was hoping you might offer some accounts that would be splendid for my next book."

"I suppose I could help a fellow writer out. But...accounts of what? If I might be so bold to ask?" the young man replied

"Your encounters in the previous killing game of course," Alejandra deadpanned as she twirled the pencil around in her hand.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to talk about that right now. It's still too fresh in my mind. We can talk about anything else, just not that." Daisuke said firmly.

The Ultimate Horror Writer visibly sulked. "...This would be a time where I am overstepping the bounds I see. You are the Ultimate Storyteller are you not? Perhaps you could indulge me with something grisly as compensation for your lack of a first-hand account."

"Something grisly? I'm not talking about the last game I was in. But I suppose I can indulge your curiosity. Are you familiar with a man named Ryusuke Fuji? A stocktrader in Tokyo?"

Alejandra shook her head though she visibly leaned in, a look of curiosity evident in her tired eyes. "I am not familiar with anyone by that name. Did this man die in some sort of horrifying way?"

"You could say that. This man always loathed what he didn't have...the fact that he wasn't able to get into Hope's Peak, while I did. He always told me, that I was a failure, that Storytelling wasn't a talent. It drove me mad...he even threw me, my little sister, and my mother, out during the winter. You could say, I survived the initial brunt of the tragedy, but he did not. He was my father." the young man replied.

"...And what became of this poor excuse of a man. You say he did not survive, but it implies you also know what happened to him," the Writer said as she quirked a single brow.

The young man let out a chuckle as he lay back in his seat. He brushed some hair out of his eyes, briefly glancing at Saino. While annoyed, she did look a bit concerned for him. He closed his eyes, remembering the memories of those early days of the tragedy. He slowly opened them, his focus on the Horror Writer before him.

"If you must know, there is a debt that all men pay. He had a debt to pay and someone had to collect it. Years of abuse can do that I suppose, so when the tragedy broke out, I figured it was time to collect. So...I killed him." he replied.

Alejandra's expression remained impassive as she tapped her pencil against the notepad. "Hm, I don't suppose I could get you to elaborate on any specifics? When it comes to gore, readers enjoy the detail in their literature."

"Details? Hmm...I strapped him to a chair and bashed his head in with a baseball bat. I'll let you use your imagination." he replied firmly.

"Imagination is my area of expertise, though this has been helpful, gracias," the Horror Writer replied. She jotted something down onto her notepad before slowly rising to her feet.

"Listen...I know you're curious but...asking about the past games is a bit...hard for some. It's still too fresh, maybe one day I'll be able to speak about it. I promise you'll be the first one I tell okay?" Daisuke said, giving her a small smile.

Alejandra offered a small nod in response. "Yes, I look forward to that. I apologize for being...tactless. I recall being more in tune with my emotions before the experiments. I'm not sure if it's a byproduct, but I feel nothing. All I can recall is the emotions I used to feel. Though my only concern is being able to express something with my work even if I can't feel it anymore."

"I see...I guess it makes sense. As a writer, you tend to pour your heart and soul into your work. So your emotions are reflected in your writing. But...not feeling anything as a person...I'm sorry for what Jibo did...truly I am," the boy said, his voice sympathetic.

"I am not. It is merely a challenge I have to overcome, but I could not ask for a better setting for a horror novel. I just have to live to see it to fruition," she mused with a slight shrug as she turned away. "If you feel like sharing any more of the macabre, I will always be fascinated to hear it."

"Likewise, I don't mind helping fledgling writers. Feel free to approach me whenever you'd like. I do hope you have a good day, Alejandra."

A smile that didn't quite meet her face spread across her lips. "Excellent, well I hope you don't die in a brutal manner in the next day. That would be a waste of good information," she said as she strode towards the exit.

"Sheesh...she has quite a way with words huh?" Daisuke muttered as he cast a glance over at Saino.

* * *

 **6:33 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Sanctuary**

The Ultimate Spirit Channeler cast a glance over her shoulder as she wrung at her hands nervously. She silently lead Sonia and Teleios into the Sanctuary. "I apologize for disturbing you both so suddenly. I guess like many of the others I was having trouble going back to sleep. When I was just about to nod off, something awoke me. It's hard to explain, so I appreciate you both for accompanying me."

"It's quite alright, I wasn't doing anything at the moment. Though...what exactly was it that awoke you?" the Ultimate Angel asked, giving the Channeler a look of concern.

"I suppose you could say that it was less of a something, and more of a someone, a spirit. At first, he was speaking in such a strange manner, I could not understand what he wanted. However, after a few minutes, he made it clear that he wished to speak with you and Teleios. You said he would drag me to the underworld if I didn't help. I'm not sure if he possesses such an ability, however, I didn't wish to tempt fate."

Teleios' eyes widened as he stared at the woman. "You... you don't mean that... that Lor-" The familiar cut his sentence short with a shake of his head. "Are you telling us that Gundham has made contact with you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Please, is it truly him?" Sonia asked, in a similar state of disbelief. Her heart started pounding hard in her chest, her hands grabbing her dress tightly.

"Believe me, there is not mistaking it," Hana said with an assuring smile. "I prefer to channel spirits in a holy space because it serves to keep some of the more rowdy ones in check. The last thing anyone needs is for me to be possessed," Hana said as she approached a circle of salt that had already been drawn. "Please you may touch me when I'm channeling your friend, but please whatever you do, do not break the circle of salt nor disrupt any of the candles," she warned as she carefully took a step inside the circle. "Let me know if you both need a moment. I realize this can be difficult for some."

The gyrfalcon nodded solemnly as he hopped off of Sonia's shoulder and landed on the nearby pew. He started down at Hana quietly before looking back up at the Angel. "I believe I'm ready. Even after I have reunited with you Sonia, I wasn't prepared to get to speak with him again," Teleios explained lowly, still seeming lost in thought.

"I never thought I would speak with him again. There's a lot I left unsaid...I think I'm ready too," the angel said, taking hold of Hana's hand.

"Very well. I will open the door, I hope you both may find some solace in this reunion," Hana replied as she shut her eyes a moment as the candles around the circle flickered a moment as the atmosphere in the room began to noticeably shift.

Suddenly without warning Hana's eyes snapped open as her brown eyes had shifted to a grey tint, a proud smirk spread across her face as her hand gingerly squeezed Sonia's. "This is not how I the great and powerful Gundham Tanaka, Supreme Overlord of Ice intended to return. However, the underworld has been kind to allow this reunion." the voice was now deeper though still clearly belonging to the Channeler.

Teleios landed just outside of the salt circle. He deftly reached up and took off his crown. He placed it next to him as he stared into the Channeler's fiercer looking eyes. "Before anything else, allow me to make my final report," Teleios stated with a bowed head. When he didn't hear anything he continued. "My lord, I completed the assignment you gave me. All of your animals were freed and I found them shelter from the tragedy. In regards to your kin, last I saw of him, Emizel was safe. However, as a potential ultimate, he is still in danger of being targeted." The gyrfalcon sighed as he finally looked up to meet the other's eyes. "I believe that was all you left me with. I am sorry I could not be by your side when you needed me the most, father."

"What are you apologizing for my beloved friend? You've served the Tanaka Empire dutifully. I may no longer be one with this realm, but what I cherish most still is. Knowing that you, Emizel, and my Dark Queen are still in this realm brings me peace," he chuckled before his gaze returned to Sonia once more. "Though I suppose you are no longer a Dark Queen are you? You've been reborn has something else entirely. I searched the underworld for ages looking for you, I am pleased that somehow you've defied the gates of oblivion."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you wanted me to live, after what we went through in that academy. Yet, I was killed by what fascinated me the most. It's been so long...I feel that I failed you, I should have lived for you. But...I just fell victim to despair as well," Sonia replied, looking away from him, holding back tears.

The possessed channeler squeezed the Angel's hand. "...Your apologies are not needed bright one. You could have not foreseen what would happen. You have been given what few have though. You have a chance to forge a new path. Do not let the failures of the past decide your future. The world as it needs Sonia Nevermind. Consider it my final request that you survive this place without succumbing to it. Consider that order from me to both of you."

The Familiar chuckled as he carefully picked up his crown. He looked over it idly in his talons rather than putting it on. "In that case Gundham. If- when I find myself free of this place. I will seek out the Devas, as well as any other remaining members of the Tanaka Empire. So that all that you've left to this world will be remembered," Teleios promised as he fit the headgear back onto is the proper place.

"I shall humbly accept your request, only if you indulge one of my own," Sonia replied, tightening her hold on the Channeler's hand. She sniffled a bit, wiping the remainder of her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I believe the Devas are in good hands with Kyoko Kirigiri, but I welcome your worthy cause Teleios. Perhaps the Tanaka Empire can flourish with or without me." Gundham mused before his smile softened slightly at the sight of Sonia's tears. "If it is within my great power, I will see it done my queen," he paused a moment as his demeanor seemed to slip. "Please do not cry, Sonia. I believe that is the one thing more painful than death."

"Then perhaps destiny does favor me. I already made a promise to one of those claimed by this game that I'd seek Kyoko out anyway," the gyrfalcon mused.

"I will not cry anymore. However, my request is simple...would you allow me, just one more kiss? Before you leave?" she asked, sounding a bit bashful. She bit her lip, trying not to break into tears.

A smirk returned to the channeler's face as she extended a hand before gently cupping Sonia's cheek. "I would never let my queen's request go unanswered. Our conduit is running out of energy to anchor me, I can't think of a better use of my last moments," Gundham said he pulled the blonde closer before his mouth sealed against her in a searing yet tender kiss...

The angel stiffened a bit at the contact, but slowly melted into it, wrapping her arms around Hana's neck. Despite her saying she wouldn't cry, the tears still flowed, falling down her pale cheeks. It had been such a long time since she had felt this bliss, her heart nearly exploding from the overwhelming feelings. She slowly pulled away, staring into the young woman's eyes.

"Thank you. I know this will be hard...but you'll be forever in my heart," she said softly.

"I will carry on in your place, father. Now take your rest, and may we be reunited again when it is my time." Teleios gave a deep bow as he said his goodbyes.

Gundham offered a rare smile. "You both shall remain in my soul regardless of what world I walk in. Our souls are bound to this accursed place, but perhaps one day we shall find peace. I hope one day we shall be reunited, but may that day be far from now. I sense my cousin is in grave danger, please save him if you can. He is the last flesh and blood I have in this realm. Look out for one another, I will see you both when you're ready to join the Eternal Tanaka Empire..."

"I promise...I'll make sure your cousin is safe when we get off this island. Goodbye Gundham." the angel replied, hugging the Channeler tightly. Teleios nodded, saddened by the departure of his father.

Wide brown eyes stared back at the blonde in shock as Hana was squeezed tightly. Her face flushed a deep scarlet color. "T-This is all so sudden. What is going on?" she stammered before realization returned to her. "Oh, that's right. I was channeling Gundham," she paused feeling the somber tone in the room. "...I hope that your reunion gave you both peace. Everyone handles those kinds of meetings differently."

"Oh um...my apologies Hana. Thank you for doing this for us...I think we both needed this." Sonia said, releasing her hold on the Channeler.

"Indeed, you have my thanks as well. It was closure I was convinced I would never get," Teleios added in a somber tone. His eyes cast downward, appearing lost in deep thought.

The Spirit Channeler offered the pair a sympathetic smile as she adjusted her kimono. "You're quite welcome. If you don't mind though, I was already exhausted and channeling a spirit leaves me drained. I think I'm going to get some rest." she said as she offered a formal bow.

* * *

 **7:32 A.M Day Four**

 **Outside**

 **Courtyard**

The light through the dense forest had just begun to break casting a warm glow over the courtyard as dawn arrived. It was at this time shortly after curfew had been revoked that Ariana and Alexander found themselves crossing the expansive area. The only sound that could be heard upon their arrival was that of the nearby fountain and the occasional rustling from the nearby woods.

"Thanks again for helping me with this Alex. You have no idea how much this means to me." the kitsune said, giving the young man a playful smile.

The Sorcerer turned his head to regard Ariana and gave a wink. "Of course dear. I could never pass on the opportunity to help a beautiful woman like yourself. Especially when magic is involved." The pair came to a stop near the middle of the stone courtyard. "So what exactly do you want help with?" Alexander asked with a smirk.

"Well...kitsune naturally have fire magic. I'd like to learn to use it...especially with this new motive. I'd like to be able to defend myself, and...maybe Nozomi too," Ariana replied, a slight flush on her cheeks.

"I'd gladly give my time to help such a sweet endeavor," Alexander explained as he gently patted the Kitsune's shoulder. "So do you have any knowledge on how magic works, or are we working with a fresh mind?"

"Sadly, I don't have much knowledge of magic. I felt it course through my fingers when I got mad. But I can't exactly control it that well." she replied.

The Sorcerer nodded as he raised a clothed hand. After a moment an orange ball of flames appeared floating just above his palm. "That is understandable. To make it as easy as possible you need to do two things. One keep your focus, and two keep your emotions from getting too extreme. Whether it be happiness, sadness or anger, too much of that can make magic unstable."

"Okay, that sounds simple enough. Just remain calm, and I won't explode, gotcha," Ariana replied with a wink, giggling slightly at his expression.

"Yes Ari, you wouldn't want to expend yourself in one burst." Alexander coyly grinned. "Now try to quiet your mind for a moment and focus on making a ball of fire, just like I have here." The Sorcerer caused the orb to float a bit closer to Ariana to look over.

Ariana nodded, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes, focusing on nothing but being calm. Her ears twitched slightly, picking up every single sound around her. She could hear the bugs buzzing, some of the local birds chirping. She wiggled her nose a bit, becoming more and more annoyed. She let out a growl of annoyance, huffing angrily.

"Ugh! I can't focus, I can hear everything, it's so annoying!" she exclaimed.

"It's alright, I'm sure with your ears you can hear quite far too." Alexander placed a finger against his chin. "For now if you can't blank out your surroundings, don't bother with closing your eyes. Instead study the flames before you, watch how it so elegantly dances and flickers about. Then try to recreate it in your mind."

"Okay, I can do that," Ariana replied, focusing on the flames before her. Her vibrant eyes traced the magical fire, seeing every single movement. She could hear the soft crackling and feel its heat.

Taking another calming breath, she envisioned the flames in her mind. Holding her hand out before her, she focused on the fire burning within her. She could feel the warm energy flowing through her, swirling around her palm. Ever so slightly, a tiny flame flickered to life, much to her surprise.

Alexander gave soft applause as he stepped toward the Kitsune. "There, you got it. Now I want you to focus on envisioning the ball slowly growing. And don't be shy, whatever size it stops at is nothing to be ashamed of," the mage mused as he looked towards Ariana's palm expectantly.

"Mmm, I think I can picture some balls in my mind," she said playfully licking her lips. She focused on the flame in her mind, picturing it as a larger ball of fire. The small flicker began growing in size, turning into a swirling sphere of blue fire. It wasn't much bigger than a Cantaloupe, but that size was enough for her.

"Hey look! I'm doing it!" Ariana cried out, a look of awe on her face.

Alexander's eyes lit up as he happily looked over the conjured flames. "Impressive, and a lovely color to it as well. Alright, next you're going to try to have it disperse as harmlessly as possible. Focus on the idea of it fading away."

"Fading away, I think I can do that," the kitsune replied, turning her eyes back to the flames. She envisioned a lighter in her mind, the flames slowly weakening until they disappeared entirely. Similarly, the flames in her hand died down, until they were gone entirely.

The Sorcerer placed his hand on the woman's shoulder. "My dear Ari, you have just done better than I did my first time using magic, oh so many years ago." Alexander's other hand traced along the burn on his face.

"Fufufu, it helps that I have an incredibly handsome and talented teacher," she replied, giving him a smile in return.

"Well you charmer, let's work on your endurance shall we?" Alexander smirked as he lifted his hand away and brushes a few strands of hair off of the Kitsune's face. "Make another fire, however big you want it, and try to keep it going."

Ariana nodded, the flames coming easier this time around. She decided to make the ball of fire a bit bigger this time, using both her hands. She could feel her magic straining a bit, feeling the energy flowing into her hands.

"Ugh...it's a bit harder than before," she said, her voice sounding a bit strained.

"It's usually wiser to walk before you can run, sweetheart. If you want to get better at sustaining them, maybe try something small," Alexander explained watching the woman begin to struggle. "If you feel like you may lose control, try your best to dispel the fire first. It can be very troubling to have it slip up"

"Okay." the kitsune replied, focusing on making the flames a bit smaller. She found herself being able to control it a lot easier. She still felt a bit of strain, but not as much as before. "How long should I keep them up for?"

"For now just see how long you feel like you can. Try to figure out your limit, alright?" He answered looking her over for any signs of beginning to tire out.

She gave him a nod, her eyes returning to the flames before her. She could feel the fatigue in her system but wasn't going to let it bother her. Even though she had already used quite a lot of magic, she could still feel some magic within her body. It made her wonder just how strong her magic could be with training.

"I think...I'm at my limit," she said. Her arms started feeling heavy like they were about to give in at any moment.

Alexander moved around to her side and leaned in towards her ear. "Are you sure that's all? Will it be enough to protect Nozomi? That's why you want to get better, right? Or is it to impress her?" He whispered with a devilish smirk.

"It's to protect her of course! Ha, as if I would give in now," she replied, the strain she felt before almost disappearing.

"Ooh, are you feeling a bit sensitive about our resident Succubus? You usually seem ready to pounce just about anyone," he mused as he briefly noticed her tightening focus with a smile. "Say, Ariana, you wouldn't happen to have developed feelings for Nozomi have you?"

"I...I might have...yes. She's been so supportive you know? Especially when Kit and Hikky passed on. I don't know why, but whenever she's nearby, my heart beats really fast. With everyone else, it's a playful joke, but with her...it's different." she replied, trying her hardest not to blush.

"Well, it's very heartwarming to see darling. You can disperse that flame now." Alexander nodded as he took a step back from her. "Controlling the elements works better when you're feeling certain things. It may sound corny, but using fire is easier when you're quite literally burning with passion. So I'm happy to see that you so genuinely care for Nozomi."

"Hmm...I could say the same to you. I can tell just how much you like Akeno, especially if you chose to be her mortal servant. Have you kissed her yet? Because she's an amazing kisser." she replied, allowing the flames to disappear. The ability had come easier now, almost like turning off a switch.

Alexander chuckled at her words. "That she is. Quite the dancer too. We probably should have actually looked around the ballroom, but neither of us could resist." He ran a hand through his hair. "I've always been more of a free spirit when it came to things like love, but I can't seem to help myself from thinking of her."

"Have you perhaps told her this? I believe she might like you back. You might as well...we aren't granted a tomorrow on this island." Ariana replied, a deep frown on her face. She crossed her arms, trying not to think about the horrors on the island.

"I've been avoiding it, to be honest. I've never felt so strongly for another person, it's usually nothing more than a passing fling. But not with her." He sighed before lightly shaking his head. "Akeno also seems to enjoy her freedom, and I'd hate to feel like I'm smothering her. Especially after I was with Jana so casually."

"I see," she replied, glancing away from the young man. She bit her lip slightly, not exactly knowing what to say.

The Sorcerer started to smile seeing the Kitsune's reaction. "It's kind of you to want to help, but you don't have to worry. I will figure myself out, the last thing I want to do is hurt her."

"I suppose that's true...I have my own issues admitting my feelings. It's a bit odd, Nozomi has been feeling distraught. She wants to know if her brother is truly still alive. I made her a promise, that I would be there when she checked out the Gallery. However...I think my promise came out different. At least that's what I feel."

"Then we both have some things to work through. What do you say we try to meet again tomorrow, to continue working on your training? If nothing else having someone to confide this in is quite the relief," he said as he placed a hand on his bare chest.

"I would be delighted too. With a bit of practice, I might just be able to beat you. Well...if we ever have a magic duel," she replied, giggling at the thought.

Alexander smirk at her words. His hair began to slowly animate as it glowed brightly orange. Several balls of flame the size of the Sorcerer appeared floating around them. "I'll be ready whenever you are dear."

"O-on second thought, I think I'll keep practicing," the kitsune said, backing away slightly from the sorcerer.

Alexander laughed as he dispersed the fire. "Well, at least you learned your lesson about walking before you can run."

* * *

 **16 Students Remain / 8 Staff Members Remain [24 Survivors Remain]**

* * *

 ***AN* I wanna thank Petty and Celestial for all of their help bringing this chapter to life and for beta reading it. You guys rock and I love ya!**

 **Also speaking of those two, the three of us have started a new SYOC set in this universe called: Oasis of Hope. Submissions will be going on till Feb 14th so please come join us in the merciless game that awaits!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 **I'd say that Jana/Kiyomi are a special case. Not all executions will result in that.**

 **Raz The Giant**

 **Yeah it was the reason why I also split this chapter up. I thought that larger scenes with more times between each character was a better plan.**

 **ThePLOThand**

 **Hey you never know! Anything is possible my friend =)**

 **StoryProducer214**

 **Yes. Yes I did ;)**

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 **Haha I'm glad you enjoy the inclusion my friend. I had such a great idea with Daisuke that I couldn't resist.**

 **bellatrixshine**

 **Yeah I thought it would be interesting to make some of the staff more likable even if they're crazy as shit lol.**

 **PettyPunk**

 **I know we all teared up a bit at the reunion in this chapter, but I'm also super pleased with the scene between Alexander/Ariana. Top notch!**

 **doomqwer**

 **Lol I don't know about nukes in this one bud.**

 **JCW18**

 **How bout another reference bud?**

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **We've really knocked it out the park recently. Thank you both so much for all your help =)**

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 **Yeah growth between murder is important in these games hah.**


	11. Chapter 10: Cthulhu: Act Two

**Chapter 10: Cthulhu: Act Two**

 **10:08 A.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

Sebastian offered an over exaggerated sigh as he adjusted his collar and turned when he heard footsteps crossing the threshold into the kitchen. He raised a tired brow as he regarded the Exorcist. "Ah, good morning Master Rembrandt. Can I possibly interest you in some coffee? I'm sure you didn't get much rest after this morning."

A brief expression of distaste washed over Remy's face. "No, thank you, that's quite alright. I'm more of a tea person." He rubbed his shoulders. "But I must admit, the soreness from all that digging last night is really starting to set in. To think that such a young girl has been toiling in the soil all alone. How disheartening."

"Ah, you mean Miss Sabishi then? Yes, it is a lonely existence indeed. Though I think in part she welcomes it. The last time she was close with another, well it did not end well and she was nearly killed in the process," the Butler mused as he picked up a mug from a nearby counter and took a small sip of his beverage.

Remy leaned against a wall and folded his arms. "Hmm, please, do tell me more."

A faint chuckle escaped the adult. "Forgive me, perhaps I've already said too much as it is. Sleep deprivation is catching up with all of us, this motive doesn't help either."

"The motive, huh?" Remy's smile was small and bitter. "Never mind all that... Mr. Cornelez, I see you as a decent and responsible man. At the very least, could you tell me more about Sabishi's circumstances? I wish to take some responsibility for her well being, myself."

The tall man leaned forward before resting his arms on the counter. "You fear for her safety? I wish to believe that your concern is genuine. However, this is a killing game. I will share what I know, but only if you share who your target is. In return, I will show you the same courtesy. You see while it is unfortunate, I have no way of knowing that Sabishi isn't your target. You could very well be fishing for information just to make your task easier. Shall we exchange our targets with one another?"

The young Exorcist titled his hat down to cover his face. "Like I just said... never mind the motive." There was a brief pause. "I don't need to know yours, that's not what I'm here for."

Sebastian's eyes widened marginally. "Ah, yes of course. Please forgive me for being so suspicious. Hora Island makes trust a difficult thing. I believe you were inquiring about Miss Sabishi's situation?"

Remy's posture relaxed as he placed his hat back onto his head. "Yeah, that is as the kids say, 'right on the money,' my dude."

"Well, as it so happens Miss Sabishi was involved in the second killing game on this Island, along with Miss Brooke. There was a third survivor, though he was driven mad and was killed not too long ago by Shiro when he tried to kill Alejandra and Samuel. So I guess you could say there are only two members left of that group," Sebastian said before pausing.

"There was a boy, not unlike yourself that was very kind to her. He recognized that she had gone through a lot in her short life, and managed to befriend her. I'm not privy to all of their interactions, but I believe she cared very much for this young man. Despite everything they went through, they refused to submit to despair. When it was just four of the remaining, they tried to flee and escape the island together. Brooke, however, betrayed them. She wanted her freedom, but even more so she wanted to be human again. That boy died that evening, and the others were forced into the despair chamber. Shawn, the boy Shiro killed was driven mad. He became nothing more than a rabid animal like the other beasts on this island. Brooke and Sabishi though had been broken and Master Jibo adopted them as staff members. However, shortly before this third game, she snuck into the Mansion and nearly killed the Master. She was banished from the house, and has only been allowed for certain events ever since."

Remy let out a soft sigh. "That's quite the history... Are you sure it was okay to tell me this much, Mr. Cornelez? That was far more than I asked for."

The Butler offered a dismissive shrug. "You are the one who wanted to pry Master Rembrandt, I merely thought you should be aware of what you were getting into. I believed providing you some context would be helpful, what you do with it, is up to you and you alone."

A smile found its way onto Remy's face, and he laughed. "You're a rather 'legit' dude, aren't you?" He took a moment to compose himself. "Ahem. Thank you, Mr. Cornelez... and if I may be so rude as to offer my senior some advice, perhaps you should seek out a few more liberties for yourself, as you just did a moment ago."

"You're one strange kid, though you are quite welcome. I do hope for the sake of you and everyone involved, that this game has a different ending," Sebastian mused as he took another sip of his coffee.

Remy brushed off his coat and began to make his way out the door. "Hope? Nay, I say have faith!" he gestured dramatically into the air.

"Faith huh? It's been a long time since I've believed in anything," the Butler said with a solemn expression as he watched the Exorcist depart.

The Exorcist's face darkened as soon as he exited the kitchen. "Brooke betrayed her group..." he muttered under his breath. "Will she do it again?"

* * *

 **12:43 P.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Common Hall (Akeno's Room)**

The Ultimate Succubus sucked in an uneven breath before reaching out to knock on Akeno's door. "This is so stupid. I can't believe I'm having to turn to the "Vampire Queen" for advice, but it's just too embarrassing to discuss with Teleios or Ari."

The door opened as Nozomi muttered to herself. As it swung into the room, it revealed no one inside. "Fufufu, you know the Vampire Queen can hear you, right?" Akeno happily questioned. Her voice echoing from within the room.

"W-Wait you heard that? Oh fuck me," Nozomi grumbled as her eyes darted around the room in confusion. The curtains were drawn and the room was bathed in complete darkness save a single candle on a nightstand. It was hard to tell it was even day due to the lack of natural lighting. "Akeno?...Where the hell are you?" she asked as she took a single step into the room.

"Here!" The Ultimate Vampire giggled as her voice came from above the blue-haired beauty. In a flash Akeno dropped down from the ceiling, basically tackling the Succubus to the ground. "So, come to my lair for more fun?" She asked with an impish grin, looking down at the girl beneath her.

Nozomi let out a scream as the crimson-haired girl tackled into her before pinning her to the ground. "D-Dammit! Aren't you supposed to sleep during the day or something?" she stammered

"Fufufu, you're not wrong, I am feeling quite tired. Though I have been doing some reading actually. Having some trouble sleeping, perhaps it's something to do with the motive?" As Akeno wondered out loud to herself she looked back at Nozomi. Her fangs starting to glint in the candlelight. "Say, Zo, if you figured I'd be asleep, why did you come here?" The Vampire asked in a curious tone.

"...Well, I couldn't think of anyone else to turn to. I-I know you have certain cravings, and I've been struggling for days now. It just keeps getting harder and harder," the Succubus admitted as her barbed tail twitched as her face became flush. "I should be focused on this motive and not being killed, but it's getting so hard to concentrate. How do you manage your cravings?"

Akeno ticked her head to the side as she continued to study the Succubus. "Welllll, I guess the best way I've found is to indulge a little bit. Though I did almost go overboard with Alex..." Akeno explained though she let her sentence trail off at the end. A look of guilt registered on her face before she got off of Nozomi and held out a hand to help the girl up. "Maybe that's not exactly the best way, but I'm not too sure myself. So what are you craving, huh?"

Nozomi took the outstretched hand and felt fortunate that the darkened room hid some of the blood rushing to her face. "...Um well, I've been having certain urges, but I've never really done anything like that in my life. It's not something I even want to think about, but it's like my body is aching. I feel hungry, but eating doesn't sate it. Dammit, this is just so frustrating. Maybe, I should go to the library? Bleh, I hate reading, but maybe it's the best option."

The Ultimate Vampire offered a fangy grin before reaching out and gently tracing Nozomi's chin with her fingernail. "I'm not expert, but you're a succubus now right? I bet your body is starved for something, but it's not hungering food or blood. Like I said you should indulge some. I bet you'd feel way better."

"You mean S-Sex?!" Nozomi said in a slight stutter as her throat tightened. "Is that why my life really has become? I-I have to be some nymphomaniac to survive?"

"Fufufu, it's not such a bad fate, is it? Besides it might help you focus if you scratch that itch a little bit," Akeno mused.

A groan escaped the Succubus as her tail whipped back and forth in irritation. "Christ, there's a motive for murder and yet my mind just keeps focusing on how horny I am. If this was a damn horror movie, I'd be killed while trying to have sex."

The Vampire's expression softened as she patted the other girl's shoulder. "As bizarre as our existence is now, this isn't a horror movie. Why don't you find someone you trust who can help with your needs? I can think of a certain foxy girl, who I'm sure would be glad to oblige."

"A-Ari?!" Nozomi stammered as her mouth hung agape. "B-But she's a girl! And I'm not...well I don't think I'm into girls," she murmured with uncertainty.

"You don't seem any more convinced in your words than I am. Look if you're not ready for that, well maybe just take a little free time for yourself today. Lock your door, and let your imagination go wild. It's probably safer than being out in the open anyways, at least until the motive expires," Akeno mused thoughtfully.

The Ultimate Succubus rubbed at her forehead. "I can't believe this is what my life has come to. I guess everything considered, it could be worse. Please don't tell anyone? I-I'm not exactly sure I want everyone to know what I'm doing."

Akeno offered a wink. "Have no fear, every girl is entitled to her privacy and secrets. I won't say a word."

* * *

 **2:27 P.M Day Four**

 **Outside**

 **Lake**

The Ultimate Extra Terrestrial shuddered as he clutched at his forehead. He was curled in a small ball near the shore of the lake. He was greeted by vivid flashes of countless people and places. These glimpses were both foreign and familiar to the Alien.

"Alpha? Is there something troubling you?" a feminine voice asked from a few feet away.

The boy slowly pried his hands away from his face as he noticed Brooke standing a few feet away. She had a neutral, albeit slightly curious look on her face.

"O-oh Miss Brooke, I'm sorry I didn't notice you," Alpha admitted timidly. "I came out here hoping to clear my mind, but things have only become muddier."

The tall girl slowly took a seat on the sand next to him. "Is this about the motive, or is it something else?"

The Extra Terrestrial shook his head. "Oh no! I hadn't even considered the motive. To be honest, I hadn't even looked at my journal yet."

"So if you're not out here ruminating over murder, then what exactly are you doing? I'd have expected to find you in the water, and not on the shoreline," the Gillanoid said as he stared out at the lake itself.

"Well, it's sort of hard to explain. You see I've been having really strange memories. Like I keep seeing things that feel familiar, even though I can't explain why. Does any of that make any sense to you?" Alpha asked as he eyed the girl next to him.

Brooke slowly pulled her knees up to her chest. "...What do you remember before waking up Alpha?"

The alien blinked as his three eyes fixated on her. "Um, not very much. I remember crashing landing on this Planet's moon with my sister Chika, I mean Omega. I'm sorry, I don't know where that other name came from. It just sort of popped out."

"You're remembering that name because that's your sister, Sora. Tell me, why do you think you were brought here in the first place?" Brooke questioned.

"T-That name. Why is that name so familiar? N-No, my name is Alpha! I come from Planet 8967B, I came with my sister Omega. Those other memories must have been something forced into my head by those cruel experiments," the boy said as he shook his head vigorously.

The woman eyed him with a stern expression before shaking her head. "No, Alpha and Omega died when their ship crash-landed on the moon. Jibo Momota returned to the Earth with your bodies. He infused that DNA into Sora Nakamura and Chika Nakamura. The flashes you've been seeing are Sora's memories."

The alien's entire body began to shake as tears welled up in his eyes. "Omega is dead? I-I'm not even real anymore. I-I'm not Alpha, but I'm not this Sora either. W-What am I?"

"Another unfortunate victim to that sick doctor's experiments. You may have a crisis of identity, but you're not alone. Every night, when the sun falls I experience the most excruciating pain in the world. I became so desperate to be free of that, I even betrayed my friends."

"Betrayed them? What do you mean?" the Alien asked as he continued to rub at his eyes.

Brooke lifted her chin. "We had a plan to escape the island, but I knew even if we left, that I would be stuck with this curse. I wanted freedom from that pain, more than I wanted freedom from this island. I sold the others out, and there were severe consequences.

Alpha swallowed painfully. "What kind of consequences?"

"One of us was killed that night, the rest of us were broken by the despair room, one of which a boy named Shawn Wagner, was driven completely mad, to the point that he was nothing more than a mindless killing machine. When all was said and done, only Sabishi and I remained. All because I was so desperate to be free of the Gillanoid. However ever since it's been dangled like a carrot in front of my face, and even to this moment I would do anything to be free of it,"

"It sounds like we've both had something precious taken from us. I-I have a lot to think about, I have to figure out who I am now," the Extra Terrestrial said quietly.

The girl next to him slowly rose back to her feet before extending a hand. "Come on then. We can talk on the way back to the Mansion, there's a storm heading our way. It's probably a good idea to get back anyways."

Alpha stared at the blue skies above them. "A storm? But it seems like such a perfect day. Even this dark island seems bright for a change."

"Trust me on this. The winds have changed, we'd be foolish to ignore the signs," Brooke said studiously.

"I-I'll follow your lead then Miss Brooke," the petite boy responded as he took her extended hand.

* * *

 **4:34 P.M Day Four**

 **Outside**

 **Graveyard**

Shiro offered a low whistle as he examined the nearby graves. "You've been taking good care of everyone, haven't you? Now that's what you call a good friend," he chuckled as he folded his arms across his chest.

"This is all Sabishi can do for them now. Sabishi likes to think that it keeps them with us even after their gone," the Undertaker said softly.

"Oh, that's such a beautiful sentiment. Hiro and I feel the same way, that's why we always put so much effort into everything we do," the Painter said as she began to set flowers on each of the graves. "So many people in those first two games, it's hard to believe there's only five of us 's a lot of people in just a couple of months."

The Ultimate Executioner nodded before leaning against the tombstone. "Yup! There's no way around it, it's been a bloody couple of months. Though this game promises to be the most exciting one yet. With the old man gone, who knows what'll happen next. Hah, I just hope I live long enough to get to see most of it."

Mackenzie giggled as she tugged at the boy's arm. "Aww, I'm sure you will be. I mean punishments just wouldn't be the same without you. Don't you think Sabi?"

Sabishi knelt down before pulling an errant weed away from a gravestone. "Sabishi, just wants this to be over. She doesn't mind tending to the dead, but Sabishi thinks graves should be for the old, not for kids."

"That's just how despair and death is though ya know? It's like the one thing that isn't biased. It doesn't care who you are, it eventually comes for everyone," the Executioner said before sticking out his tongue.

"Does that mean Shiro and Mackenzie might kill someone?" Sabishi asked as she stood up and dusted herself off.

The Ultimate Painter shook her head. "Oh, I could never do that! It would mean an end to my paintings, and besides my target is Shiro. I would never hurt my darling boy,"

"Aha, you must have read my mind, because I was gonna say the same thing. I get my jollies from being with Kenzie and executing people. Why would I want to hurt my favorite person?" the Executioner asked as he wrapped an arm around Mackenzie's waist.

"Then Sabishi has to wonder if you're both as much in despair as you say. Sabishi didn't think it was possible to care about someone and also want everything to burn at the same time," the Undertaker said with a slight edge to her normally monotone voice.

Mackenzie giggled softly. "Sabi, the most beautiful things in life are the things that burn the brightest before being snuffed out. Just like with hope, everyone embraces despair in their own way."

"Mhmm, you better believe it. There's nothing like seeing someone immortalized by one of my executions or captured by Kenzie's brush. Don't you worry Sabi, if you live long enough you'll understand too," Shiro as he beamed at the Undertaker.

Sabishi lifted her chin as she stared out into the distance as the black clouds that drifted towards Hora Island. "Sabishi isn't sure she'll ever understand. There is no beauty in death, just silence."

* * *

 **6:08 P.M Day Four**

 **Outside**

 **Courtyard**

Chase howled excitedly as he tore across the Courtyard on his hands and feet, before springing into the air catching a Frisbee before Henry could snatch it. The boy was bare-chested and was only wearing a pair of pants."Bahaha, you'll have to move faster than that Henry! Come on, I'm barely trying here." he said as he landed back on the ground with a loud thunk. He eyed Maya who was seated on a bench writing. He offered a with a toothy grin as he bolted across the courtyard to return the Frisbee, with Henry fluttering behind him spewing flames in the process. "Maya! You sure you don't wanna join us? It always feels great outside before a big storm! I'm sure Henry wouldn't mind some help either."

The Tamer giggled as the boy came to a stop right in front of her. She carefully put her pen and papers down next to her on the bench. "It is nice out here, isn't it? I'm afraid I'd rather keep my seat for now. Though it looks like Henry isn't ready to give up anytime soon," Maya explained with a kind smile as she looked up to Chase.

"Hah, you know how to throw a Frisbee. I guess there's probably a dog joke somewhere, but oh well it just means dogs know how to have fun. Would you throw this again please, maybe put some more oomph into it?" the Werewolf asked as he knelt down and handed her the Frisbee. "Right now Henry is batting 0 for 3. But I think he's getting more practice flying. Aren't ya bud?" he asked as he stared over his shoulder at the leathery-winged critter.

Maya gently took the Frisbee and stood up again. "It's so kind of you to help us with Henry's training, Chase. He needs all the practice he can while he's still young. I'm sure the competition element is helping him learn to focus too." The Tamer walked a bit away from her seat and faced the open area. As she pulled back her arm, Maya took a few moments to look over Chase's muscular form. The Werewolf was getting into position with Henry fluttering aloft a bit above him. Both of them looking to the disc in her hand. "Are you both ready?" She asked returning her attention to the frisbee and the rest of the empty courtyard.

The small dragon let out a soft roar, as well as puffs of fire and smoke. His wings began beating a bit faster as his eyes focused intently on the Frisbee in his master's hand.

A grin pulled at Chase's face as his furry ears twitched in excitement and he crouched in preparation. A roar escaped his throat in response to Henry's. "We're ready when you are. Give it your all Maya!"

The girl's smile widened into a smirk as she nodded at Chase's words. "Alright then, get ready boys!" With that Maya's arm whipped forward and sent the disc soaring away from her.

A look of pure joy radiated from Chase as he lurched across the stonework as he heard Henry fluttering above him. "Gonna have to move faster than that. That frisbee has my name all over it! he bellowed as he prepared to lunge into the air.

Henry offered an indignant little puff as he struggled to keep pace with the Werewolf. His throat glowed a moment as he inhaled before exhaling a torrent of flames through the air singeing Chase slightly and completely incinerating the Frisbee.

Chase landed on the ground before letting out a small hiss as he rubbed at his shoulder. "Oh, that smarts. Hey, warn me next time alright?"

"Oh my goodness, Chase are you okay?" Maya asked worried as she awkwardly jogged up to the Werewolf. When she got a look at the boy's shoulder she breathed a sigh of relief. The Tamer than put her hands on her hips as and looked up towards the dragon. "Henry that was very rude of you. I'm sorry Chase. He's still so immature, I hope you can forgive him."

Henry hung his crimson head, his gaze refusing to meet Maya's as puffed a bit of smoke into the air. It was his way of showing shame without being able to verbalize it.

"Oh, this? It's nothing really!" Chase said as he gestured at the reddened skin on his left shoulder. "Henry was just getting frustrated if anything it's my fault for pushing him. So don't be too hard on the little guy,"

Maya crouched down before tentatively examining the burn. Her hand jumped a bit as she rested a hand on the boy's bare back. "O-Oh my are you feeling well Chase? You feel really warm to the touch. Maybe we should have Syd take a look at you to be safe. I'm so sorry, I should have been paying more attention."

The Ultimate Werewolf offered her a warm grin as he reached out and took one of her hands into his. "There's nothing to worry about. My body just runs hot, it's been like that since the experiments. Look I'm just fine Maya." he said as he rested her hand on his burn. "Can you feel it?"

The Tamer's eyes widened as she felt something stirring beneath her hand. The burnt skin pulsated repeatedly as a fresh layer of skin caused the burn to begin flaking away. "It's just like with Jizoku."

"Hah, I don't think I could survive something that crazy. Pretty sure having my neck broken would kill me, but yeah a little burn ain't gonna keep me down," Chase said squeezing her hand for emphasis before lifting it to reveal a flawless bronze tinted shoulder. "See good as new right?"

Maya marveled at the warmth pulsating from the boy's hand as she managed a meek nod. "It's incredible. Thank you for being so understanding with Henry."

The Werewolf offered a final tender squeeze of her hand before lifting his chin as he spied Henry hovering not far away with a sullen expression. "My Tribe, the Okami, have raised animals for generations. None of which are anything as amazing as a dragon. Nature should always be respected, but also be feared. It's impossible to tell when mother nature will turn against us," he mused as he eyed the dark storm cloud that now hung over the horizon.

Sheets of rain began to fall in the darkening forest as it began to patter against the stonework.

"Speaking of which, maybe we should get back inside? I don't know about you boys, but I'm starving," Maya said as her gaze lingered on Chase for a long moment.

A small roar escaped Henry as he landed on Chase's shoulder before affectionately rubbing against the boy's head, to seemingly apologize for his transgression.

The Ultimate Werewolf let a low chuckle escape him as he turned towards the house. "Now you're speaking my language, I could go for a nice cut of meat. What'ya think about that Henry?"

The Dragon paraded around the boy's shoulders before puffing some smoke into the air, seemingly agreeing with the suggestion.

The Tamer felt her heart skip a few steps as she watched the pair a moment before jogging after them.

Maybe, just maybe she finally knew what to write about...

* * *

 **8:56 P.M Day Four**

 **Second Floor**

 **Trophy Room**

A loud booming clap of thunder caused the second-floor hallway to tremble as the corridor was illuminated by chartreuse lightning. The Ultimate Hunter gripped a lantern in his left hand as he reached out and opened the Trophy Room. Once more the macabre and bizarre items became visible, and Samuel strode into the room as quietly as possible.

Samuel wasted no time and began carefully moving straight towards a display containing Jana's lamp. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard boot heels click against the hard floor of the hall behind him. The Hunter turned his head to see Colleen standing in the doorway holding a candle as she stared back towards him. "What are you doing back in here, Sam?"

The Hunter looked back at the girl behind him. "Colleen..." He turned around to face her. "This is none of your concern. This motive is going to get someone killed, I can feel it. I've got a plan to try and end it, and while I admit it is a little drastic it is the only way I can think of without any further violence."

Colleen scoffs at his words. "Well isn't that heroic of you Sam. Seems like you'll get yourself killed messing with anything in here before it saves anyone." the Dullahan explained as she looked over the creepy decorum in the room. A chill rushed through her spine as her eyes stopped on an ominous looking sarcophagus that seemed to face her from the far corner of the room.

Samuel clenched his jaw and sighed. "What else am I supposed to do?" He looked over to the lamp. "As much as I hate the idea of letting that crazy bitch out of her lamp, she's a genie now right? Maybe... maybe she'll be able to grant wishes now. That could give us the edge we need to outsmart these bastards." He found himself avoiding her gaze as he looked around the room. "And maybe... it's the key to saving some of the others trapped in this nightmare."

"So this is all just about Kiyomi." Colleen shook her head. "Look I get that you liked her, but think about it, Sam. Normal genie's screw over any random person. You really think Jana of all people isn't going to mess up your life however she could?"

"Of course I'm aware of that!" Samuel shouted, losing his composure for a moment. He rubbed his face for a moment in his hands as his ragged breathing slowly evened out.

Again another roaring stroke of thunder caused the Mansion to groan. It seemed that the entire structure was at risk as dust seemed to flutter from the ceiling before hanging in the air.

He looked back up at the Dullahan. "I'm... I'm sorry. Look I'm trying to be reasonable here, but I've seen this happen too many times. People who you thought truly cared about you, friends, family, killing each other like rabid dogs as soon as these motives came into play." He looked back at the lamp. "I just can't stand the fact it's happening again."

Colleen stared at the ground as she moved closer to him. "Look you're not the only one who has seen death all around you. Just don't do this, okay. Messing with stuff we don't understand is only going to make it worse, even when you thought it couldn't get any more," the Dullahan explained, her voice getting softer as she got close. Colleen's hand gingerly tightened her scarf as she looked back up at the Hunter.

Samuel's gaze softened as he looked into Colleen's eyes. "You've seen suffering too haven't you?" He took a step forward. "Listen I'm sorry as well for losing my temper with Mackenzie, I know I worried you and Chase. Kiyomi was just the first person in this place I felt any connection with since waking up here. I just felt so helpless, unable to save someone I cared about again." An understanding look crossed his face. "You know that feeling as well, don't you?"

Colleen started to reach out to put a hand on the boy's arm but pulled it back to her side. "My whole life people suffer and died around me. Even if they were my parents, real or adoptive..." She sighed as her sentence trail off. She shook her head as she made a more serious expression. "I know you meant well, but let's just go before things go wrong, alright?"

Samuel placed a light hand on her shoulder. "We are all put on this earth for a reason, everyone deserves a fair chance at life." He looked back across the artifacts in the room. "But I feel we need to at the least take one more look at what's in this room. There could be something important we've overlooked."

"I would advise against that course of action. There are things in this room that are beyond either of your minds. Unless you wish to join the departed at an expedited rate, I'd keep a healthy distance and not touch anything," a voice advised from the doorway. Lightning cracked once more, illuminating Syd's countenance as he lingered at the doorway. "Something is coming... I'd suggest if either of you value your existence, you not venture outside and avoid windows if at all possible."

Samuel removed his hand from the girl and faced Syd. "What's that supposed to mean?" He growled.

"What, what do you mean something? Come on just be straight with us here," Colleen said as she turned to face the Surgeon. Her hand clutching at her scarf defensively.

The Surgeon regarded the pair with disinterest. "If you're so curious, feel free to disregard my warning. I could certainly use more research on whatever it is that is now outside. Believe me, when I say, that's not just thunder. Though I imagine it might suffice as a wonderful smokescreen for murder.," he mused as thin smirk pulled at his tired face.

Samuel narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction you piece of shit." He turned toward the door. "Come on Colleen, we need to warn the others."

The Dullahan glared at Syd as she followed after Samuel out of the room. "Yeah, we need to find everyone before it's too late," Colleen muttered as she moved past the Surgeon.

Just as the pair brushed past the Surgeon and made their way into the hall, they'd register a scream and the shattering of glass followed by another crack of lightning. Outside of the hallway window, they saw a massive silhouette seemingly moving through the storm cloud. As if something alive slithered through the blackened clouds...

* * *

 **9:01 P.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Foyer**

The Ultimate Zombie cracked his neck as he passed through the hallway before arriving into the Foyer. A grin spread across his lips as he saw Kuuma standing facing the window with a lantern in his hand. "Kekeke, you enjoying the weather? It sounds like the house itself is about to give way."

 _ **"Pupupu, you don't have to worry about that. A little storm isn't going be any match for this place. That thunder though is something else. It really makes for a perfect setting for some good ole fashioned murder,"** _the Homunculus chuckled darkly.

Jizoku let out a burst of deranged laughter as he eyed Kuuma. "Yup, all that's missing is the romantic couple running upstairs from Mr. Myers!" The Zombie exclaims as he seemed to settle down a bit. "Ooh, want to play the part with me? I don't mind being the one to get stabbed if you catch my drift."

A loud clap of thunder caused the mansion to groan once more...

The dual-toned boy snorted as held his lantern up. _**"Now I know why the doc held onto you for so long. Hah, you're a riot. Yuk Yuk Yuk, I don't know if it's much fun stabbing you though. If there's no stakes, where's the fun? I mean come to think of it, you've got a pretty unfair advantage."**_

"Sounds like a pretty untalented stabber if the one taking it doesn't feel it!" Jizoku let out another chortle before he suddenly stopped. His dead white eyes slowly looked to the side as he lifted one of his braids up. The rat skull at the end was brought into his full view. "What's that boy?" The Zombie asked as he focused his gaze upon the macabre accessory.

After several quiet moments, Jizoku nodded and looked back to the Homunculus. "Kruger makes a good point. Why did good ol' Jibee make me like this if the point of the game was for us to kill each other?"

Kuuma raised a free hand to his mouth. _**"Oops, maybe I said too much. Eh, what the heck, it's not like he's here to chastise me anymore. Let me ask you a question, I know you're a few crayons short of a box, but what year is it?"**_

Jizoku let go of the braid and tilted his head to the side. "Well someone said it was October so it's still '92 I guess," he answered with a shrug.

 _ **"Ohohoho, I suppose for you it'd be hard to tell otherwise, wouldn't it? I mean there's no modern technology in front of you. Hate to break it to you old man, but you're off by almost three decades. Today is October 17th, 2020. I guess time flies when your lab rat! Didn't you think it was strange that we labeled this the Class 80-C? It's a far cry from your days in Class 54 ain't it?"**_ the Homunculus asked as he wiggled his brows and another tendril of lightning streaked across the sky.

The Zombie stared at Kuuma for a few moments as he seemed to process the information. "Woah 28 years? Were there at least any more good sequels to elm street?" He couldn't help but giggle for a bit. Jizoku stopped when he seemed to realize something with a new look of confusion. "Wait, what do you mean by class 54? I wasn't in Hope's Peak, that's why I signed up for the program..." he mused waiting for an answer from the dual-toned boy.

Kuuma giggled. _ **"Oh dear, you really don't know do you? You could say that you are the genesis of the old man's research. None of it would have been possible without you. Let's just say that you were talented long befor-"** _the boy was silenced by a shattering sound as the window next to him was ravaged. The wind and rain began to bellow through the room as the candles through the Foyer were quickly snuffed out.

Only Kuuma's lantern illuminated a long squid-like appendage that suddenly tore through the window.

The dual-toned boy barely registered what he was looking at before the tentacle suddenly wrapped around him. His eyes began to bulge as a wild scream left his lips. Suddenly his body burst like an overfilled balloon, splattering his innards across the interior of the Foyer as the long appendage slithered back out the window.

A boom which almost sounded like a war drum filled the night sky as the window and rain continued to howl as the room began to become drenched in not just blood by a merciless rain.

The caretaker of Hora Island had met the same fate as his creator.

Many things were left unanswered, however, one certainty remained. This house of horrors was far from over...

* * *

 **[22 Survivors Remain]**

* * *

 ***AN* Woo! Another chapter done. I'd like to thank all of the folks on discord for their help. You guys seriously rock. Oh while I'm at it, we have 8 days left till submissions for Oasis of Hope close. So your final window is closing. Don't be left in the dust, when you could be in the sand ;)  
**

* * *

 **SootyThunder**

 _Naw, I think foxy girl just likes demon girl. What a classic romance story._

 **Blazerxz**

 _My idea is to have different elements of horror represented throughout the run of this fic. The first arc was very much Creepypasta Horror, where this is Lovecraftian._

 **TheBlueCzar**

 _Yeah that scene really brought a tear to my eye as well dude. Also thanks for acknowledging the Ariana/Alexander scene. It was one of the best and unfortunately less mentioned scenes._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Hah I wish I could say I planned it that way, though it was really just a big coincidence :P_

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 _I think there was a lot of delicious foreshadowing in this chapter and the last one. I wanna thank you for helping with that scene with Remy. I think it came out great!_

 **StoryProducer214**

 _I think that speaks for itself now haha._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _The idea of Gundham and Hana's conversation was nothing but pure gold!_

 **JCW18**

 _Making promises in Danganronpa is never a good idea lol_

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Noted and thanks!_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Can I say that I'm glad you submitted Chase? It's so nice having a sweet boy like him in the cast. I really loved writing this scene with him and Maya._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _*Hands you a tissue* Get it all out Bella!_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _I thought the scene between those two was important. It helped Sonia be able to move on from that moment where she died._

 **Raz The Giant**

 _Yeah I normally try and have everyone in each chapter, however It just felt right to handle these last two chapters differently._

 **doomqwer**

 _Well I think I might have answered some of your wishes ;)_


	12. Chapter 11: Cthulhu: Act Three

**Chapter 11: Cthulhu: Act Three**

 **9:01 P.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Sabishi doesn't think this is a good idea..." The Undertaker said in a quiet voice. It was nearly drowned out, as the storm outside caused the house itself to tremble with each clap of thunder.

The Ultimate Exorcist offered Sabishi a reassuring smile as they approached the archway that lead into the Sanctuary. "Yo, it'll be just fine! I mean Kuuma would have to be crazy to expect you to stay out in the mausoleum with it raining like this. I can't imagine that place is that well sheltered."

The frail girl frowned slightly. "Sabishi doesn't wish to cause any problems though. Not to someone she calls a friend."

"Hey relax, you're not causing anyone problems. We'll just stay in the Sanctuary till the morning, and I'm sure Kuuma won't be any the wiser," Remy said as he pushed open the door leading into the Sanctuary. Almost immediately the color drained from his face at the scene that lay before them.

Glossy thick scales lay scattered near the middle of the room. Thick viscous blood coated the floor near said pews and a form could be seen slumped against the bloodied seating.

Before Remy could speak Sabishi jogged forward almost in a frantic manner before crumpling to the floor a few feet away from the body. She stared blankly a moment as her mouth fell agape.

There laying against the pew was none other than Brooke Douglas. Her body was still in it's transformed state, and was mostly intact save her head which was nothing more than pulp, a few pieces of skull, and a spinal column. The Gillanoid was very much deceased and from the looks of it, she had been for at least half an hour.

"...Sabishi was angry at you, but Sabishi never wanted this," the Undertaker said in a surprisingly shaky voice as she felt her shoulders trembling.

It was at that moment a horrific scream echoed in the distance.

Several moments of silence passed as no other sound was heard.

Just as Remy was about to speak, a familiar chime began to echo from deep within the forest. An ominous tone alerting the denizens of the mansion to what had transpired.

"It's begun again. It always does," Sabishi whispered through pale lips.

Remy reached out and gently squeezed the girl's hand as he pulled her to a standing position. "Come on, an investigation can wait. We need to find the others, I get the feeling Brooke wasn't the only victim."

The Undertaker remained silent as she was guided back towards the hallway.

Sabishi's normally impassive gaze shone with sorrow as she peered back at the remains of the Ultimate Gillanoid.

Her mask of indifference slowly cracked as she felt a burning sensation out of the corner of her eyes. Brooke had been a close friend, a trusted friend, and ultimately a traitor. Yet despite all of that she couldn't ward off the myriad emotions that boiled to the surface.

Again she was reminded of despair, and that in itself unnerved her. She had become emotionally numb for so long, and yet that had been fractured.

One way or another, she would have to face it all once more.

* * *

 **9:22 P.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Grand Dining Hall**

"So what the fuck do we do now?!" Nozomi asked with a clear hint of confusion and irritation in her voice as she paced back and forth. Her barbed tail flicked through the air in the process. "We've got not one, but two dead staff members, one of which is the little creep that's in charge."

"You are correct dear, though this isn't the first time we've lost the one in charge," Alexander mused with a shrug.

Akeno stifled a giggle. "Fufufu, at this rate they're gonna run out of replacements. Maybe that's how we can win!"

"Trust me, just because the head honcho is gone, doesn't mean the game is at an end. I'm sure this game will keep going." Daisuke said, frowning slightly. Though he was glad Kuuma was gone, he knew this wasn't the end of the killing game.

Chase folded his burly arms as his brow furrowed together. "Iunno, maybe we should take this chance to make a break for it while there's chaos?"

A maniacal giggle escaped the Zombie who seemed to be staring at a skull in his hair. "Kekeke, unless one of you wishes to be squished like a tomato by a tentacle, I'd stay inside. At least till the storm clears."

Colleen sighed as she sunk a bit deeper into her chair. "As much as I don't want to agree with anything that nut-job says. Samuel and I got a pretty clear warning over how dangerous it is outside right now."

"I do have one question. What do you mean by giant tentacle?" Sonia asked curiously.

The Ultimate Zombie began to gesture wildly with his hands. "One second Kuuma was there, the next there was a loud shattering sound. Then before I knew it...the room had become a recreation of the Stanley Hotel. Hah, I almost yelled redrum for good measure. All I saw was a massive squid like tentacle and my head became fuzzier than normal. Then it disappeared back out the window and I sort of snapped to attention when I heard the tolling of bells." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Ariana narrowed her eyes in thought. Jizoku's description had sparked something in her mind. Her eyes widened, a small gasp leaving her lips.

"Scheisse! I think I know what's outside right now. I thought this storm was a bit odd, but what Jizoku just said...I think we're dealing with something beyond our control." she said.

"Cthulhu or at least one of his ilk. It is said that he is a Great Old One. It is drawn directly from one of Lovecraft's novel. If something like that is truly in our realm, a killing game is the least of our concerns," Alejandra said with a bemused smile. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Samuel offered a dubious expression. "I know that there was something other than a normal storm outside, but a world ending creature of fiction? That's a lot to swallow."

"Is it now? Don't be so quick to dismiss such things little Hunter," Saino said as her serpentine tongue flicked out. "Don't forget how this game began. The Djinn may have created an illusion, but your friend was manipulated by the true Slenderman. You'll need to discard your notions of what's possible anymore. If something is deemed impossible, it simply means someone has not discovered how to achieve that particular task."

Maya lightly nodded her head as smiled down to the small dragon in her arms. "While there are many terrible things at work on this island, I must admit to a small joy of seeing some of the more fantastical things being real," she admitted, as she scratched at the top of Henry's head. The hatchling couldn't help from let out a satisfied purr in response.

"Sabishi can't help but feel mixed feelings about all of this. Sabishi detested Kuuma, but she was once friends with Brooke. She will take no pleasure in burying her," the Undertaker said in a monotone manner.

Shiro laughed as he rocked back in his chair. "I just can't believe both Jibo and Kuuma bit the dust! It's pretty great, right Kenzie?"

"Hmm? Oh yes I suppose so. They were the driving forces behind the games and they both died so early in," the Painter mused as she looked up from her sketch pad. A simple sketch of the entrance hall was already coming into shape.

"I can't say I don't agree with you Shiro. However, things being left in limbo are more worrying. We haven't the foggiest what might happen right now." Daisuke said, sparing a glance at the two.

Teleios turned to look at the Storyteller from his position on the back of Sonia's chair. "You are most correct. The last thing we needed in this game is more mysteries. Though I can't help but wonder if this game is even still going."

A bemused chuckle echoed from the threshold leading into the large room. "Ah yes I expected there would be dissent or false hope. Allow me to shatter that," Syd said as he strode into the room flanked by a series of four human-sized looking animatronic bears. Each of them looked like patchwork abominations with stitches, and wide gaping mouths that were filled with razor sharp teeth. Their claws looked like daggers and they had solid black eyes with tiny white pupils. The bears were in a variety of solid colors ranging from red, green, blue, and one that was a sickly brown color.

Remy's eyes widened as he quickly made a cross over his chest. "What in God's name are those things?"

"I didn't think such horrific things could even exist on this planet... m-my planet..." Alpha let his sentence trail off on a bit of confusion. Though he didn't lose his scared expression as he turned to avert his gaze of the bears.

"Oh, I see my associates here have unsettled you. Fear not, they are merely to ensure the rules are followed. They have been designed even to contend with supernatural elements. So long as you all follow the guidelines, they will simply remain as sentinels," Syd remain with a sickly sweet smile.

The Spirit Channeler suppressed a shiver as she swallowed a lump in her throat. "D-Does this mean you're taking over from here, now that Kuuma is gone?"

The Ultimate Surgeon kept a placid smile. "Yes, I suppose in a manner of speaking. However, I'll be making a few changes. For one, I'm no longer part of the game nor any motives. I will simply take on a more administrator role. Targeting me is prohibited and should you attempt to do so, well you'll have to contend with my friends here. I have some other ideas in mind, however you need not concern yourself with that for now. You all have a job to do. That has not changed, all that has changed is the person pulling the strings."

A reluctant sigh escaped the Butler. "Then it seems we have little option at the moment. I suggest we search both scenes for the sake of being thorough. While Kuuma may have been killed by some otherworldly being, we have to remember how we were deceived in the first trial. Let us leave nothing to chance."

"I agree. The last thing we need is to miss something that may result in more casualties. The game may be far from over, but we can at least put this particular case to rest." Sonia said, trying to remain hopeful. She was still a bit unnerved by the Sentinels that had accompanied Syd into the room.

"Excellent, well I shall take my leave then. You have until the bell tolls to conduct your investigation," Syd stated as he turned and swiftly strode out of the room, his nightmarish sentinels following directly behind him.

* * *

 **9:30 P.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Foyer**

Chase's nose crinkled in disgust as he glanced around the interior of the Foyer that was soaked in blood. Fleshy, bone, and muscles lay scattered across the room. The howl of the wind and rain was even louder as water soaked the ground near the shattered window. "Ungh, not much of a body to examine is there? Whatever did this wasn't some lightweight."

"Haha, no kidding! Man this is already way more fun than the last investigation!" Shiro exclaimed happily as he walked around looking at the various scatter remains. "Hey Ji, did ol' Kuuma scream when he died? Please tell me that little snot cried or something!"

The Ultimate Zombie tilted his head as he knelt down and picked up what appeared to be part of an arm. "Kekeke like a virgin's first time going to pound town!" he remarked before sniffing the limb.

A groan escaped Samuel. "Can you two try to focus for a moment? I'm not shedding any tears over this jackass, but we have a job to do," he groused as he hesitantly approached the shattered glass that lay on the floor, only to notice a black substance that covered much of the fragmented pieces. "This crazy idea of some sort of otherworldly monster is beginning to sound more and more likely. I don't know of any living creature that has black blood." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Jizoku did mention the tentacle. With this storm, it only confirms that we're in fact dealing with Cthulhu. A single tentacle is enough to do this, Kuuma didn't stand a chance. I truly do hope it was painful," Ariana said, looking closely at the black substance Samuel had found. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Colleen stood hesitantly near the window keeping a wary eye towards the outside. "I mean does it really matter to know about the name of the thing? We knew the name of the Slenderman, and it turned out just to be a trick. Though I doubt anyone could fake this mess."

"Knowing is half the battle. Any little detail we can find may help us in the long run. I happen to know quite a bit about this particular creature. However, seeing it become a reality...that is something I wasn't expecting," the Kitsune said, shuddering a bit due to the wind.

"Bahaha. You both sound so certain. You forget though that we're surrounded by the supernatural and magic. What's to stop someone like our dear Sorcerer from putting on a spectacle much like Jana did? Yes I saw a tentacle, but I never saw anything beyond that," Jizoku chortled before he opened his mouth wider and bringing his teeth down upon the exposed limb. A sickening crunch could be heard even over the howling rain as his teeth splintered through the bone. He pulled at the bare flesh with an audible slurping sound.

A round of laughter erupted from the Executioner as he made his way over to Jizoku. "This night just keeps getting better! Almost makes up for having to get out of bed with Kenzie! Almost." Shiro took a moment and looked around at the disgusted faces of the others in the room before turning back to the Zombie. "Come on man, Kuuma must taste terrible considering what a piece of shit he was!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Samuel asked with an abhorred expression as he gripped his combat knife tightly.

Jizoku smiled through blood-soaked teeth before licking his lips and dropping what remained of the limb. "Heh don't knock it till you tried it. I know this is really overused, but it does taste like chicken. You know where I'm coming from, right Chase? Your people are all about not letting anything go to waste."

The Werewolf snarled a bit. "Don't lump all Native Americans together. I didn't like him, but all beings deserve more respect than that."

"Relax, it was just a joke. Sheesh, you all are too uptight. Did you forget I'm a zombie? A little lump of raw flesh a day, keeps the doctor away," the Zombie said with a shrug as he licked his fingers clean.

"You could have at least waited until we were done. Not to put a damper on your meal, but what are we going to do? It's obvious what transpired here. Pretty open and shut if you ask me." Ariana said, trying her hardest not to vomit.

Shiro ticked his head to the side as he turned to face the Kitsune with a smirk. "Well if we already know what happened here, what's it matter that he's eating anyway?"

"I personally do not like seeing someone eat another person. Kuuma might have been an unbearable asshole, but I don't want to see him be devoured," Ariana spat angrily.

Colleen made her way across the room with a sickened expression. She continued on past the others getting ready to leave the area. "Then let's just get out of here we're wasting our time anyway. If they don't want to help us then forget about these freaks."

Samuel straightened before offering another cursory glance around the room. "Agreed, I think the only thing we'll gain from staying here is nausea. Let's check the rest of the floor just to be safe."

"I shall take my leave as well. Honestly, I don't see why Daisuke wants to save you so much. You're just as fucked in the head as the fucker who brought us to this island." Ariana said, as she walked past Shiro.

The Executioner stifled a laugh at the girl's words. "Well that's cause Dais still clings onto hope, it's why he was in the dungeon after all. Besides, don't go worshiping a guy whose all about justice and hope. Anyone who's that invested in any ideal is bad news," Shiro explained with a mocking tone.

Chase let out a low growl. "Seems like arguing with you is pointless. Maybe you should just let us handle things from here?" he suggested as he followed after Ariana,Colleen, and Samuel.

As the foursome made their way out of the Foyer, Jizoku's manic expression faded to one of lucidity as he stared over at Shiro intently. "We need to talk..."

* * *

 **9:43 P.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Sanctuary**

Hana covered her mouth as she stared in horror at the interior of the Sanctuary. Glossy blood soaked scales were still scattered across the room. Brooke's transformed body was slumped against one of the front pews. It looked as if a bomb had gone off in her head. "My god how did this happen? Could this be the work of the Cthulhu again?"

"I find that very doubtful," Remy stated in a surprisingly calm manner as his gaze flitted across the room and he regarded the unblemished stained glass windows. "I don't know the full reach of such a creature, but it certainly did not breach this room like the Foyer. No I think we're looking at something a bit different, even if there are some similarities." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Dios mio, que horror." Daisuke mumbled under his breath, as he took in the scene before him.

Teleios fluttered onto the back of the pew Brooke's remains rested on. "Hmm. This is certainly quite the gruesome spectacle." After taking a moment to prepare himself, the Familiar's eyes gave off a soft golden glow as he looked her over.

After a few quiet moments the magic left his eyes as he turned back to face the others. "My ability to detect the supernatural is fairly limited. I don't know how it was done, but I at least can't see any signs that things like magic were involved," Teleios explained with a contemplative tone.

"It would be far too easy if magic had been used. There's a towel in here, soaked in blood. Perhaps Brooke came back from the ocean when the storm hit?" Daisuke questioned.

"Sabishi wonders if that's true. Brooke wouldn't have been bothered by the weather in her transformed state and the storm only picked up in the last hour and a half. It's a long trip from the beach to here. Sabishi thinks she was here for another reason," the Undertaker said quietly as she crouched down. Her eyes settled on a journal a few feet away from the body. She slowly opened it before flipping through it. "...This is Brooke's, and a page has been torn out." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Remy stroked his chin as he peered down at the book with a curious expression. "Perhaps that page held some sort of damning evidence?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Given the motive at play, do you believe it could have been her target? It would explain why she had come to the house," Teleios said as he flew close to the Exorcist to look at the book.

The Spirit Channeler's eyes widened slightly. "But if that's what really happened, it would mean the tables were turned on her. Which means all we have to do is narrow down our suspects. W-Wait I realized something! We can probably remove several people right? I mean anyone with darker supernatural talents like Akeno, Chase, Colleen, and Nozomi couldn't have entered this room. I saw first hand what happened to Nozomi when she took a single step into the room." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"That certainly does narrow the list. But only by four, that still leaves quite a few people at play here. Who else would be considered as a dark supernatural talent?" Daisuke asked curiously.

Teleios looked down to the ground for a few moments in thought. "Well that is hard to say. Possibly Jizoku? Though even if he could enter he was present at the other murder. I don't think we'll get anywhere else with that line of thinking, it's very difficult to discern without bringing everyone here to test."

"Agreed, though there may be a simple solution once we reach the trial. If we can get everyone to reveal their target, it should help us fill in the blanks," Remy mused.

* * *

 **9:52 P.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Grand Dining Hall**

"Just when I didn't think this place could get any worse," Nozomi groaned in irritation as she pressed her face against the dining table. "Let's just get this over with!"

Saino drummed her claws against the table's surface. "Hn, let us begin then by giving an account of our whereabouts. I know this comes as a surprise, but I was in my library all evening. For that matter Alejandra was also there most of the evening, leading up to the tolling of the bells." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Horror Writer shrugged. "It's true, seems like we both missed all of the excitement. Though I imagine I'll still have plenty to use as material for later."

"Well at least someone can get something positive out of this," Maya remarked with a smile towards Alejandra. "As for me, I'm afraid I lack a strong alibi. I was in my room as I wanted to get a bit of a start on my story." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I do not possess a strong alibi myself. I was taking care of private matters, nothing more," Sonia added. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Shi and I were in bed already. I think that's all the details you guys need," Mackenzie explained nonchalantly. She continued working on her sketch as she briefly shrugged. "I should have gone to the crime scenes, I always prefer getting a real first hand look at the bodies for my art." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

A soft sigh escaped Sebastian as he loosened his collar. "I'm not sure in regards to Miss Douglas, but there was little remaining of Kuuma. As for myself, I have no formal alibi. I was in my quarters reading by candlelight," _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Nozomi shifted uncomfortably. "Well I was ...in the bath and just unwinding before bed." she explained as she tapped her foot against the floor. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Hmm, we really don't have a lot to go on for limiting the suspects it seems." Alpha muttered quietly. He slightly jumped when he noticed others had started to look towards him after hearing him speak. "Oh, right. I don't have an alibi either. Like most of us I was also in my room too." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Yes it really does seem that once again a murder has occurred when very few of us had many witnesses. Though perhaps this will exonerate me," Alexander explained as he set his journal on the table and opened it to a specific page. Printed there was the name Brooke Douglas. "She was my target, however, I am still among you all so I didn't make use of the motive. Even than if you still have doubts, I was spending my time this evening talking with my queen of the night." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Akeno offered a fangy grin as she wiggled in her chair. "Yup that's right mortals! My dear servant and I have alibis! The only thing I'm guilty of is nibbling a bit too much!" she said offering the Sorcerer a coy little wink before playfully tickling Maya who sat next to her. "Okay mother of dragons, it's time for Henry to give his alibi! Come little one, regale us with your whereabouts, fufufu." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Tamer grinned as she pulled the dragon off of her shoulder and set him down in front of her on the table. "Well Henry it's your turn now," Maya mused sweetly as she looked at him expectantly.

The hatchling huffed a plume of smoke indignantly. Henry glared around the people at the table before yawning. He simply flopped down on the surface and curled himself up snuggly. Maya couldn't help but giggle at the sight. "You know he actually was already asleep before the bell rung, so he did actually give his alibi."

"Uh huh! Likely story! We've got our eyes on you mister!" Akeno smirked impishly.

"Well this has proven to be a colossal waste of time. Most of these alibis are as flimsy as paper," Alejandra pointed out with a sigh.

Before anyone else could respond a loud tolling of bells in the distance caught their attention. The massive rainstorm had strangely subsided as the bells continued to echo for several seconds.

"It seems our time is up. Hopefully, the others were able to get some more information." Sonia said, as she slowly got out of her seat.

Saino huffed as she rose to her full height. "Indeed, otherwise I suspect a grim fate will await us."

* * *

 **Case File #2**

 **Victim #1: Brooke Douglas  
**

 **"The victim suffered extensive damage that ruptured her entire head, it resembles an explosion due to the pattern of blood"  
**

 **"Cause of Death is unknown"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 8:27 P.M"**

 **Victim #2 Kuuma**

 **"The victim was dismembered by great external pressure"  
**

 **"Cause of Death was unknown due to the nature of death"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 9:04 P.M"**

* * *

 _ **TRUTH BULLETS**_

 **Jizoku's Account**

 **Cthulhu Legend**

 **Black Blood**

 **Ariana's Testimony about Cthulhu**

 **Different causes of death**

 **Brooke's Journal**

 **Missing Page**

 **Sanctuary Ward**

 **Alejandra and Saino's Alibi**

 **Maya's Alibi**

 **Sonia's Alibi**

 **Mackenzie and Shiro's Alibi**

 **Akeno and Alexander's Alibi**

 **Sebastian's Alibi**

 **Nozomi's Alibi**

 **Alpha's Alibi**

 **Brooke was Alexander's target**

* * *

 **21 Survivors Remain (Syd no longer counts)**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Tiana smiled brightly at the camera as it focused on her and Haruto. "Hello, everyone, I'm Tiana Blake."

Haruto waved at the camera. "I'm Haruto Shinta."

"And this is the Post Game Talk Show," the couple introduced.

Tiana softened her smile as she continued. "Well, you all asked for more of this, and so here we are."

Haruto nodded. "Yep, we have a lot of 'Legacy of Despair' cast members lining up for interviews, so you all are in for a whole lot of fun!" Tiana chuckled, nodding her head in agreement.  
"That's certainly the truth. Now, we would be interviewing first victim and murderer of 'Kuma-Kuma Land', but they are both…busy at the moment." Tiana's smile faltered for a brief moment before fixing itself back onto her face. "However, we were able to get our second arc's victim and murderer here today, despite their own busy schedules."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the girls with the alliterative names, Madison Maddox and Kanade Kanaka," Haruto announced. The audience erupted into applause as the two girls entered the studio. Madison's black hair flew behind her as she bounded over to the chairs, falling onto the couch, while Kanade walked over with elegance following her every step. Haruto giggled. "It's like night and day with these two."

"It really is," Tiana muttered. She stood up from her seat and walked over to the guests. Without another word, Madison wrapped the taller girl in a tight hug. Tiana chuckled. "Hello to you to, Madison."  
"I've missed you so much, Tia!" Madison squealed.

Tiana smiled, patting the girl's head. "It's only been a few days, Maddie. We saw you on set during filming this week."

Madison glanced up at the older and pouted. "That's still so long, though, and you and Haruto are always so busy working on the show!"

"Maddie, let the poor woman go before you cause her to suffocate," Kanade reprimanded, a small smile on her face.

Haruto leaned forward. "I would prefer my girlfriend not die." Madison released Tiana with a huff. Tiana chuckled, walking over to Kanade. The two gave each other a small hug, smiles still on their faces, before walking to their respective seats. Tiana sat down by Haruto, ruffling his hair. The blue-haired man let out a small whine. "Tia, my hair!"

Tiana chuckled. "I have to tease you, Haru; you should know that by now." She turned her attention to the two girls. Madison was bouncing up and down where she sat while Kanade sat still, one leg crossed over the other. "Anyways, it's so great that you both could make it for the show."

Kanade nodded. "It's a pleasure to be here. Between my concerts and Maddie's performances, we've been very busy the past two months." She cracked an amused smile. "Although, definitely not as busy as when we were on 'Kuma-Kuma Land'."

"I can only imagine," Tiana responded.

"I think I would've gone insane with the amount of work you two had to do while on the show," Haruto commented.

Madison nodded. "That's actually why Crit decided to write us off. Kana had so many concerts all over the world, and my understudy could only do so much for the musical." She let out a small whine. "It still sucks so much that my character had to be a murderer!" Madison brought her legs onto the couch as she moved to sit on her knees. "It sucked even more, though, because I was so, so certain that Tomoko's character did it! But then Kurokuma said you guys voted wrong and I was the murderer."

Haruto smiled brightly. "It looked like you were about to break character when he said that."

"I almost did," Madison confirmed. "I was so shocked that I was about to scream at the bear, but then I remembered we were still filming and that wouldn't be professional."

Kanade smirked. "That didn't stop you from yelling at Crit and Petty when you finished filming that day."

"Thank goodness Chloe and Laris are so strong," Tiana snickered. The actors chuckled at the memory while Madison turned a bright shade of red.

"And then you started crying and apologizing because you thought you saw tears in Petty's eyes," Haruto added, his laughter increasing. Madison hid her face in her hands.

"Don't remind me," she groaned. "I went from mad to sad and then just embarrassed."

Tiana breathed a content sigh, wiping a tear from her eye. "Well, Madison, despite all that, you are now the first murderer in 'Danganronpa' history that wasn't found guilty and was able to walk straight out of the game. That's an accomplishment all on its own."

"Plus you're the first person to kill off the shy, sweet character and not have the entire fandom hate your guts," Haruto added. Tiana let out a small snicker while Madison turned an even brighter shade of red.

"That's true," Kanade interjected. "Your character and her circumstances when killing mine were very sympathetic. I wasn't even upset when I learned who the murderer was going to be once I learned the circumstances."

"If I'm going to be honest, I expected you to blow up and reveal to the rest of the cast that you were the victim for that round," Haruto admitted. Kanade flashed a glare at the boy.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She questioned.

Haruto let out a squeal before leaping off the seat and hiding behind Tiana. "Tia, protect me!"

Tiana rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Kanade. "Could you not scare my boyfriend?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice. "He gets frightened easily." Kanade dropped the glare, an amused expression taking its place.

Madison giggled. "He's like a little dog. He acts all tough but then hides when he's scared."

"I do not," Haruto protested. The three girls shared a look before breaking out into laughter.

"Haru, you screamed when we first saw Kurokuma," Madison teased.

"And when you saw Otto covered in the fake blood," Kanade added. "Both those scenes had to be filmed twice because you couldn't stop screaming." Haruto whined, hiding his face in his hands.

Tiana chuckled as she pulled her boyfriend in a side hug. "Haru, you shouldn't be embarrassed. It's adorable that the Ultimate Parental Figure is played by a big puppy. We wouldn't tease you about it if it wasn't."

"You two are simply adorable together," Kanade commented. "It's a wonder Crit and Petty haven't written a kiss scene in for you yet." Tiana glanced at the camera, an eyebrow raised.

"Trust me. I know." She quickly flashed a bright smile. "Anyways, it looks like we are out of time for this episode." Haruto peeked out from his hands and smiled at the camera.

"This was the Post Game Talk Show." He waved at the camera while Tiana gave a quick wave.

"We'll see you all after the next episode," the couple said in unison.

* * *

 ***AN*** _I'd like to thank my betas and co-writers for this chapter. We really were struck with inspiration and this chapter came together in record time. Also thank you again Bellatrishine for giving us another wonderful Omake! I appreciate the heart and time you put into these ! =)_ **  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _Haha I have to pepper in little hints and clues periodically to keep people hungry! =)_

 **NSPunny**

 _Hey it was a good theory! I do love subverting expectations though :P_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Bahaha! It all connects back to Alexander! Illuminati!_

 **RandomStranger48**

Hehehe gotta build em up, before tearing them down! It's how this games works pupupu

 **Mr Nyah**

 _Aww well thank you! I'm glad to hear it!_

 **Canadian Otaku**

 _Yes indeed. The two toned jerk is now splattered all over the foyer._

 **StoryProducer214**

 _You got it! Someone has to take over ;)_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _It actually went over my head this time unfortunately!_

 **Raz The Giant**

Cthulhu has perfect narrative timing!

 **Psychochiken**

I do it just for you. My goal with HoH is to make it like a thriller/horror movie where you don't know who's safe or not.

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Haha can I just say that I loved writing that scene with Chase/Maya last chapter. One of my favs!_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Lol life is hard for Masterminds on Hora Island these days :P_

 **JCW18**

 _SWEAR TO ME!_

 **doomqwer**

 _I guess you could say...he felt the call ;)_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Hopefully it's like a good horror movie where you don't know who's safe or not._


	13. Chapter 12: Cthulhu: Act Four

**Case File #2**

 **Victim #1: Brooke Douglas  
**

 **"The victim suffered extensive damage that ruptured her entire head, it resembles an explosion due to the pattern of blood"  
**

 **"Cause of Death is unknown"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 8:27 P.M"**

 **Victim #2 Kuuma**

 **"The victim was dismembered by great external pressure"  
**

 **"Cause of Death was unknown due to the nature of death"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 9:04 P.M"**

* * *

 _ **TRUTH BULLETS**_

 **Jizoku's Account**

 **Cthulhu Legend**

 **Black Blood**

 **Ariana's Testimony about Cthulhu**

 **Different causes of death**

 **Brooke's Journal**

 **Missing Page**

 **Sanctuary Ward**

 **Alejandra and Saino's Alibi**

 **Maya's Alibi**

 **Sonia's Alibi**

 **Mackenzie and Shiro's Alibi**

 **Akeno and Alexander's Alibi**

 **Sebastian's Alibi**

 **Nozomi's Alibi**

 **Alpha's Alibi**

 **Brooke was Alexander's target**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Cthulhu: Act Four**

 **10:08 P.M Day Four**

 **Mausoleum**

 **Trial Room**

Sonia cast a worried glance around the ominously lit trial room as she took a vacant podium. "I could have truly gone another lifetime and been happy to never see a room like this again. Would you care to explain how these trials work? It's been a long time since I've been in a room like this."

The Ultimate Surgeon offered a placating smile as he took Jibo's former podium before extending his arms outward.

The strange nightmarish animatronic bears stood around his podium like grim sentinels.

"It's really quite simple. As in any killing game, the objective is to discover the guilty party. The dark atmosphere and residents of Hora Island may be different, but your goal remains the same. You'll all go back and forth discussing the details of the crime until you reach a verdict or I call for a vote."

"Things aren't quite the way you remember from Hope's Peak though," Daisuke said as he eyed the Angel intently. "A new layer of complications have been added. If the killer gets away so does every one of their kind. Basically if a Supernatural ultimate gets away with murder, they won't leave alone and vice versa for a human culprit."

Samuel scowled as he crossed his arms. "These assholes are encouraging us to stab one another in the back or sabotage the trial intentionally. I'll be damned if I'll give them that satisfaction."

"Fufufu you say that mortal, but words are cheap don't you think? Actions are all that truly matter," Akeno said as she bit her lower lip causing a trickle of blood to run down her chin.

Shiro huffed as he stuck out his bottom lip. "She's right and I'm getting really bored with all this talking. Let's get this started already so I can reveal my next execution!"

Hana offered a strained smile. "I know this is probably a silly question, but on the off chance that Shiro is the blackened, does that mean there won't be any further executions?"

"Nope, they just wouldn't be nearly as beautiful or creative!" Mackenzie gushed as she stared fondly over at her lover.

Syd offered a low grunt. "Yes, I assure you that ending this game won't be so simple. Now I think we've wasted enough time. You've got two murders to solve; I suggest you get on with it before I lose my patience. Let the second trial commence!"

"Kekeke besides the longer we waste, the greater the chance that monster that squished Kuuma will return. The storm may return with a vengeance," the Zombie cackled as he lolled his head to the side.

Nozomi scoffed in disbelief. "Are you sure it was a monster? You're not exactly the most reliable source of information."

"Normally I'd agree with your skepticism, but there were signs that something otherworldly was involved. Samuel even found strange black blood on one of the glass shards," Colleen responded with a troubled expression.

The Ultimate Kitsune nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, as bizarre as it sounds there are some facts that fit the legend of Cthulhu or at the very least one of his ilk. Jizoku also mentioned experiencing confusion and a headache which are side effects often associated with Cthulhu. As is madness, however, I suppose he's already achieved that beforehand." TRUTH BULLET

"Perhaps we should discuss Cthulhu later. Kuuma's death seems pretty open and shut to me. We should instead focus on Brooke's death. Her's is the most peculiar, especially due to the location. Off the bat, we can eliminate at least 4 suspects." Daisuke said, shifting the conversation toward Brooke's death.

"Indeed. Due to the protective ward on the Sanctuary, the supernatural creatures among us can't enter without being injured," Teleios explained as he gazed around the room. "Specifically Nozomi, Colleen, Chase and Akeno can be removed from the list of suspects."

The Ultimate Werewolf offered a deep chuckle. "Hah, well that's a relief. Least we can remove a few people from the start. That makes me a little bit less worried,"

"Not so fast. We're jumping to conclusion without having done our due diligence. Just because Brooke's body was found in the Sanctuary, doesn't give a rock solid alibi. What's to say they weren't merely thrown into the room? No, I refuse to eliminate a suspect without more than just speculation!" Alejandra exclaimed as her eyes narrowed dangerously at Daisuke.

* * *

 _ **TRUTH REBUTTAL**_

"What are you insinuating? Brooke couldn't have been killed anywhere else. Her blood is all over the place." he countered.

The Horror Writer scoffed. "For a storyteller, you have a surprisingly weak imagination. Someone could have easily carried her towards the threshold covered in something and then hurled her across the distance. I know Chase is more than capable of that kind of strength."

"Yes, that certainly would be possible. However, if you were keen to notice, Brooke's scales were all over the room. It was as if she was killed in that precise location. Surely, if she was killed somewhere else, those scales would be elsewhere. Did you find any scales outside of the Sanctuary?" he asked, arms crossed as he glared at the Horror Writer.

"Admittedly I did not. However, my theory was not founded without some thought. If the person being carried was wrapped in some sort of blanket or sheet, the scattered scales could have been caused by the body being tossed into the room. I'm not saying that the culprit did this, but as I see it, you can't prove otherwise." Alejandra countered.

"Yet again, that goes against the scene itself. Her body is laying up against one of the pews. Not to mention, if she was thrown with such force that her head would have exploded, there had to have been an impact. The only signs of damage in the room are done to Brooke herself." Daisuke shot back.

Alejandra rolled her eyes. "Who said her head exploded after hitting the ground? The killer probably murdered her elsewhere, since there was a bloody towel in that room it's likely they carried her body there covered in that towel and tossed it into the Sanctuary, knowing it would give them a strong alibi."

"Oh really? Are you sure one small towel is capable of covering her body? She was in her gillanoid form. That towel would have been far too small to cover her body. Once again, it goes against the evidence in the room. Brooke was killed in the Sanctuary, nowhere else." he replied, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Really? Then answer this then, how was she injured? Was her whole body mutilated? I think not. It was only her head was brutalized. Our killed wouldn't have needed to cover her entire frame," the Writer retorted.

"If she was covered in that towel, then how did the scales get that far across the room? Not to mention a single towel could not soak up all of that blood. You would need more than one towel to soak it all up. Face it, Brooke died in the Sanctuary. There's no proof that she was killed anywhere else. Prove me wrong." Daisuke replied, slamming his fist against his stand.

Alejandra quirked a brow, before offering a brief shrug of her shoulders. "An adult human contains on average five liters of blood. It is unfeasible that anything like a towel could have absorbed so much without there being some residue left behind. Very well I relent to your point," she said matter-of-factly.

 _ **END OF REBUTTAL**_

* * *

"Oh my, leave it to two writers to really dissect the setting of a scene," Maya happily mused as she scratched at Henry's head.

The Undertaker offered a sullen expression. "Sabishi thinks this was a complete waste of time."

"Not necessarily, look at the silver lining. It seems to confirm that the crime was indeed committed there and the aforementioned have tight alibis," Saino mused with a low rumble.

Alpha nodded at the Dragonness' words. "So we need to keep going through the alibis then? Unfortunately, many of us lacked useful ones, with most of us having retired to our rooms separately."

"Yes, I would rather not discuss what I was doing. I had just decided to retire to my room early. Nothing more, nothing less." Sonia said firmly.

Jizoku's milky gaze fixated on the Angel. "Ohoho that sounds suspicious. You weren't doing unholy things now where you? That would be sacrilege."

"Can we please not delve into someone's private affairs. If they don't have an alibi, the rest is a moot point," Remy interjected with a shake of his head. "As for myself, I was with Sabishi. We were the ones to discover Brooke's body."

Sebastian offered a thin smile. "Yes, I suspect that Master Rembrandt was seeking to give Sabishi asylum due to the harsh weather. Since we're sharing our alibis once more, I was in my room reading by candlelight."

"As I stated during the investigation, I was spending my night with Akeno in her room," Alexander explained as he cast a wink toward the Vampire.

"Christ you people sure do get around," Colleen muttered shaking her head. She quickly tightened her scarf as her head shifted unnaturally for a moment.

The Ultimate Vampire grinned mischievously. "You're the ones with dirty minds. I was just using my darling Alexander like a heated blanket, do you know how cold I get?" she asked before shivering slightly. "Besides sticking together helps with alibis. So my dear Alexander can't be a suspect either."

The Sorcerer placed a hand over his heart with a warm smile. "Yes, it was certainly my pleasure, my dear queen. Though I'd be remiss if I didn't bring up this evidence as well. Last trial Jana was able to kill despite being with me at the time. However, Brooke was my target. So if I had used my magic to kill her despite having a witness, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"So, that eliminates the motive. That means she was killed for another reason. But that reason eludes me." Ariana added, a frown on her face.

"Well, we had a thought about that during the investigation. It is odd that Brooke was even in the house. On top of that, her journal is missing the page with her target. So, what if she came to act on the motive, it's no secret she detested having her talent after all," the Familiar remarked.

Sabishi offered a demure expression. "Brooke would have given anything to be free of her talent. It's sad because no matter what I or anyone said, she was convinced that there was still a chance of going back to the way things were before."

"Sabishi, are you saying that all of this is nothing more than a con? That we were only fed false hope?" Remy asked as he squeezed his rosary.

A bemused chuckle escaped Syd as he shook his head. "Children can be so naïve, did you really believe it would be so simple as me snapping my fingers to fix what's been done to you all? Sensei and I realized that people are more prone to act when properly motivated. Let's face it, for Brooke this was the strongest motivation in the world. Clearly though her ability to see a plan through was lacking."

"So there really is no going back," Nozomi whispered as her barbed tail went limp in response.

Shiro covered his mouth to stifle his giggling. "Nope! This is just your life, for as long as that lasts anyways."

"Trust me, I've had to come to grips with my own...modifications. It's just something you have to get used to when you're turned into a guinea pig." Daisuke said, the frown on his face deepening.

Alpha clutched at his head as he looked down sadly. "My memories have been mixed together. I don't know what's real and what's not. So there is no way to remove that?"

"Alas it was a side effect of the procedure, but as Syd pointed out the notion of salvation was nothing more than a temptation for the foolhardy. There is no turning back from what you all have become," the Dragon said as her fierce gaze flickered around the room.

Jizoku snickered. "As much as I love the melodrama, is it really so bad? Most of you were nobodies and craved more. Sometimes you have to be careful what you wish for."

"I do feel bad for some of the others but I know I'm glad about my results," Maya said with a guilty smile. She looked down at the dragon on her shoulder. "Isn't that right Henry?" In response, the hatching nuzzled against the side of her head.

The Ultimate Hunter sighed at the exchange. "We've managed to get sidetracked again. None of this is getting us any closer to an answer. If we don't make some headway, we're going be at the mercy of chance. If Brooke's target was taken out of her journal, it stands to reason that her target became her killer."

"Yes Master Botha, that does make a great deal of sense. Perhaps we should use this opportunity to reveal our targets with one another?" Sebastian suggested.

"I believe that will be for the best. I shall begin, it is sad to say, but my own target was Teleios. I can only surmise this was to further hurt me. I cannot bear the thought of killing such a dear friend." Sonia said.

Mackenzie sighed as she looked away from her sketch pad. "Shi and I had each other as our targets. Which is a waste of a motive? We don't want to leave, especially not without each other anyway."

"I suppose I'll go next, I had Syd as my target. As much as I wanna kill the bastard, I know I can't take him on my own. Besides, I'm sure he's got answers to a lot of our questions." Daisuke added arms crossed over his chest.

"Um, my target was mister Remy. But he's been so kind to me I would never follow through with that," Alpha explained quietly as he looked towards the Exorcist.

Alejandra sighed. "Everyone would say that in this situation. So it doesn't really hold any weight. As for me, my target was Saino. Though since I didn't have a death wish and I do have an alibi, we can just move on."

"Hah, guess I'll go next. Colleen was my target, but obviously, she's still with us and as spunky as ever," Chase chuckled.

"I had Sebastian as my target, but seeing as he's the Butler, I didn't want to kill him. Not to mention he's the kindest one out of the staff, and really sexy too." Ariana said, giving the Butler a wink.

The Ultimate Butler adjusted his collar. "Miss I must inform you that I am a spoken for man, but the sentiment is appreciated. "My target was Miss Nara."

"Tch, you'll have to excuse her Sebastian! She apparently hits on anything with a pulse," Nozomi huffed indignantly. "As for me, my target was the new guy that seems to have anger issues," she said gesturing at Daisuke.

Hana cleared her throat awkwardly, hoping the break some of the tension. "Uh, I suppose I can go next. Jizoku was my target, which seems really silly if I'm being honest. I mean even if I wanted to hurt him, would it even be possible?"

"Kekeke, I still feel pain, I just get over it quick!" the Zombie cackled. "Yours truly was tasked to kill Maya. But as someone who has a pet of his own, I couldn't very well hurt her," he said with a wide, manic grin as he gestured at the rat skull weaved into his hair.

Teleios outstretched a wing and gestured to the Hunter. "I was given Samuel as my target. However, I don't plan to leave Sonia behind after only just getting her back."

"Well, that's a relief to hear. I wouldn't have been eager for that fight," Samuel mused. "Sabishi was my target," he added a moment later.

The Undertaker offered a meek nod. "Sabishi gave no thought to her target, but she was tasked with killing Alejandra."

"Yes, I was tasked with killing our resident werewolf myself, but I had better things to do," Saino mused with a look of indifference.

"I was given Hana as a target, but I saw no reason to go through with it. She is quite kind to everyone," the Tamer explained as Henry roared a small puff of fire that dissipated quickly.

"Hmm, I just noticed, Hana, Jizoku and I all had one of the other. I wonder if that was done on purpose," Maya mused as she looked off with a whimsical smile.

The Ultimate Exorcist frowned. "In some cases, our targets seem entirely random, while others seem purposeful. My assigned target was Sonia. Though I can't imagine the man upstairs would ever forgive me for even considering harming an angel."

"Fufufu I can relate! Can you believe someone had the audacity to try and tempt me to harm my darling, Alexander? I would never do anything to bring harm to my most loyal and cherished servant," Akeno chortled dramatically.

Colleen groaned at the Vampire's words. "Would you just stop already? We get it, you want to fuck. We don't all need to hear about it. That goes to Ariana too, who was my target."

"Oh, someone is a little angry. I apologize dear, dealing with these hormones can be a bit difficult at times." Ariana replied.

Alexander placed a hand on his chest as he offered the room a bright smile. "Please dears, this is a bad time to discuss this topic. We are still in the trial after all. We have three people left unassigned as targets; Akeno, Alpha and Kuuma."

"Considering that is indeed the case, I believe things have become clear, one of these three must have killed Brooke. Akeno couldn't have possibly been involved in either Brooke or Kuuma's death. She has an airtight alibi. Thus I think we can easily remove her." Alejandra stated as she scribbled something down in her journal.

"So we still have Kuuma and Alpha to sort," Teleios said as he looked towards Kuuma's empty stand. "Given that the abomination was with Jizoku leading up to his death I think we can eliminate him as well. Which leaves us with just one suspect."

Chase shook his head. "Nah, that can't be right! Alpha is such a chill little dude. He wouldn't hurt a fly. We must have missed something."

"No, I'm afraid the facts are quite clear. The only person without an alibi is also one of three left unaccounted for. Whether we like it or not, this is our reality. Alpha do you have anything you'd like to say?" Samuel asked as he crossed his arms.

The Ultimate Extra-Terrestrial three eyes darted around the room nervously before he began to shake. "I-I didn't mean to. I didn't want to hurt anyone, Miss Brooke and I had even spent some time together earlier in the day. I-I never thought to read her mind, I thought I could trust her."

"Stay calm dear, just tell us what happened. It might help us to understand what lead to this." Ariana said, hoping the Extraterrestrial would calm down a bit.

"I-I've been having flashes of different memories. I don't know why, but I thought I would find some comfort in the Sanctuary. For some reason it did help me relax, I even began to recall bits and pieces before the experiments. I guess it was because I was distracted that I didn't hear the door open, I nearly missed the fact I wasn't alone at all," Alpha started in a quiet manner.

* * *

 _ **BEGIN FLASHBACK**_

 **8:24 P.M Day Four**

 **First Floor**

 **Sanctuary**

 _Alpha gripped at his forehead as he saw images flash through his mind. The surge of thought caused a sharp pain in his forehead. "Chika. Omega. What am I? Am I human? Am I an alien? None of it makes any sense." he stammered out as he collapsed in front of the nearby altar._

 _Due to his concentration, he didn't register the soft opening of the door, nor the footfalls that approached him from behind._

 _"I-I was Sora. No that's who I am, Alpha was someone else entirely, and yet he's part of me too," the boy whispered as he felt his breathing grow steadily more uneven._

 _The Alien barely registered the surface thoughts of someone nearby...no that was directly behind him. He let out a terrified yelp as he stumbled backward against the altar to see Brooke standing before him in her transformed state._

 _"B-Brooke? Please, I-I know what you're thinking, but you don't have to do this!" Alpha stammered out pitifully._

 _A deep guttural voice escaped the Gillanoid as she slowly stalked forward as she bared her claws. "That's where you're mistaken. For me there is no salvation, I can't live a normal life. Every day I experience the most terrible pain in the world. That experience time and time again is maddening. I would do anything to be free of that."_

 _The Extra-Terrestrial felt his entire body shaking. "B-But do you want to be a killer? Think about what you're doing. You didn't kill me earlier when you had the chance. You can just walk away. Please, I beg you, don't do this!"_

 _"I thought you deserved to know the truth, and I had hesitated. However, after having to experience this agony yet again, I realized I can't bear it anymore. I know it seems unfair, but I swear death is probably a kinder fate than living on this wretched island. I'll try to make this quick and painless," Brooke said between razor-sharp teeth as she raised one of her arms._

 _"NO! STOP! I SAID STOP!" Alpha screamed as his third eye began to glow brightly._

 _The room shuddered a moment as the girl before him let out a pained guttural cry that lasted for but a moment before her entire head exploded._

 _As a result scales and blood to splatter wildly across the room._

 _"N-No what have I done?" Alpha let out a choked sob as he stared at the blood covering him._

 _He had prevented his own death, but only at the cost of a life. He was now just as guilty as Jana. He'd become a true monster..._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 **10:39 P.M Day Four**

 **Mausoleum**

 **Trial Room**

"Kekeke, pop goes the weasel!" Jizoku said in a sing-song voice as he bobbed back and forth.

The Spirit Channeler shot the Zombie a haughty expression. "Could you please try to show a little sympathy? This was nothing more than an accident, and we're talking about someone's life."

"I have a distinct feeling that compassion is not one of Jizoku's strong suits," Samuel deadpanned before shaking his head. "Regardless, as someone who has taken life in the past, I am truly sorry this is how things played out. You certainly are more deserving to live than many of us I'd wager."

Alpha sniffed as his antennae twitched. "No, whether it was an accident or not, I have become a monster. My sister Chika would be so disappointed in me."

"So more of your memories have become sorted I take it?" Teleios asked pivoting his head. "I'm sure your sister would realize that circumstances, this is unlike any normal situation."

"Maybe you're right, but I'm still a killer. To make matters worse, I'm a coward. I-I could have just owned up to it all from the start, but I was just so scared. I tried to convince myself that if I did get away with killing Brooke, at the very least I'd be saving some of us. Though I was only trying to reassure myself. It's not much at the end of all things, but I remember who I was before I was turned in an experiment. My real name is Sora Nakamura. I'm sorry for all the trouble I put everyone through." the Alien said as he bowed his head low.

Shiro giggled as he grabbed at his sides. "Trouble? Are you kidding me? This is way better than if you'd just fessed up at the beginning. Thanks for making this mildly amusing, I'll give my all for your execution!"

"And I promise that I won't leave any details out when I immortalize your death!" Mackenzie chimed in with a dazzling smile.

The Dullahan shook her head as a scowl settled on her face. "We're surrounded by fucking psychopaths."

"I think if anything sociopath would apply more, as they were likely normal before being subjected to this island. They are a product of that environment," Alejandra said studiously.

"Miss Garcia, I think you've missed the point. Master Nakamura deserves our compassion. Young man, I do hope your soul finds peace, for what it is worth I do not see you as a murderer but merely a victim of circumstance." Sebastian said as his brow knitted together.

Sonia nodded her head in agreement. "Indeed, please do not carry that weight upon your shoulders. Believe me when I say regret is the last thing you should take with you. If you can let go, I just know that your soul will find peace."

"Sabishi likes that sentiment, but it's not true. At least not on this island," the Undertaker said in a quiet manner.

Remy's eyes widened marginally. "What are you saying? The spirits that haunt this place, it's because they can't move on?"

"Precisely, this island is a Petri dish of supernatural phenomenon. Of course, since it was the site of a battle during the second world war, the ground was already drenched in blood. However, it didn't just end there. It has become a hotbed for occult activities, and with every death, this island becomes more and more saturated. Souls who die here never truly move on, you could say it only adds to the despair of Hora Island," Saino said as her serpentine tongue flicked out of her maw.

"Scheisse! This place truly needs to be burnt to the ground. It has become beyond saving!" Ariana spat as her tails whipped around wildly.

Alexander held up his hand as a torrent of flames danced across his palm. "Should it come to that, I'd be more than happy to oblige. Perhaps flames would baptize this tainted place."

"Fucking hell don't go torching the place just yet! It probably wouldn't work out that well for any of us!" Nozomi exclaimed as she stared at the Sorcerer.

The Dragon Tamer allowed for a weak smile. "That's probably true, but if it does come to that, I promise Henry will help you."

"Right now we should be focusing on our farewells and save torching this place for later!" Akeno said before her violet gaze settled upon Alpha. "Fufufu, though we didn't have much of a chance to speak with one another, I believe you would have made a fine mortal servant!"

The Alien offered a strained smile. "T-Thank you I guess? I-I know it's a lot to ask considering the danger and trouble I've put you through, but if any of you do escape I have a request. If you miraculously ever run into my sister, her name is Chika Nakamura. Please tell her that I-I loved her and that I'm sorry I can't home." he said as his voice choked off into a sob.

"You don't even have to ask my friend. Should our paths cross, we will relay your message. I hope that you can find peace in that," Chase said with a pained smile.

Daisuke offered a shallow nod. "Indeed, I'm not sure if there's any way to free souls trapped here, but I can promise you this Alpha...no Sora. You may not find peace, but I will find vengeance for you and everyone else who's lost their lives needlessly."

"Don't make promises you're incapable of keeping. This would normally be where I'd ask you all to vote, but considering the party in question has confessed, it seems a bit pointless. Before any of you panic, I shall make a confession. I was the one who killed Kuuma as he was my target. You see I opened a gateway and let a monster out for the sole purpose of killing Kuuma. Since I killed my target, I could leave but I have chosen to take my role as mastermind instead. Which means only one person will face execution tonight and I believe we've waited long enough!" Syd spoke up before snapping his fingers. "For the crime of killing Brooke Douglas, you've been exposed as the blackened. It's time for punishment."

A pitiful cry escaped Alpha as he was promptly dragged out of sight by a series of ominous black chains...

* * *

 **10:48 P.M Day Four**

 **Mausoleum**

 **Punishment Chamber**

A series of bright spotlights lit up the center of the dark room. Alpha was laid out shirtless on a flat metal surface with his limbs secured to the different corners.

The small alien barely struggled against his bindings. On his head was a strange black device that was secured around his forehead, covering his third eye. However, the room was filled with the sounds of his weeping. His cries were slowly drowned out as footsteps approached from the rooms dark areas outside of the sterile lighting. Shiro came into view wearing a set of gaudy pastel pink surgical scrubs. The chest was covered in dried blood splatters in the shape of a heart.

The Executioner snapped his plastic gloves into place as he made his way to the Extra-Terrestrial's side. "Alright, get ready everyone. I call this one; Area 51 Autopsy!" Shiro announced as he lifted up a scalpel off of a nearby tray and spun it around his fingers effortlessly.

Alpha's eyes fearfully locked onto the blade as it made its way towards him. "Wh-what's going on here. Why can't I hear your thoughts?" He questioned shakily. He started meekly trying to pull at the restraints though his eyes never once left the blade that held above him.

"Hehe, you can thank this swanky new hat we got you, Alphy," Shiro explained tapping the strange device on the younger boys forehead. "Can't have you repeating your trick with Brooke after all. Besides this is my chance to blow some minds, and I won't stand being upstaged. Now, why don't you relax and watch some nice home videos to calm you down!" The Gyaru exclaimed as several monitors lowered into sight around the table. They all clicked on as footage of a boy and girl were shown playing together in various locations, many of them looking like laboratories.

Not wasting any more time Shiro plunged the scalpel down into the alien's exposed chest.

Alpha yelped in pain as the Executioner deftly cut a large hole into his body. The videos went fuzzy as they were replaced with images of the boy laid on similar operating tables, with different tubes and fluids being pumped into him. Across the different videos, the boy's skin turned blue and antennae sprouted from his forehead. The videos would cut back to footage of the boy and girl again randomly.

The Executioner giggled as he pulled back the boy's skin revealing several oddly colored organs and bones. Swapping out to a different tool Shiro pulled out a large pair of pliers. To the chorus of Alpha's screams, Shiro began cracking and pulling out his rib bones swiftly.

Alpha's screams died in his throat as his eyes stung from his tears. He barely made out on the screens around him as the footage went back to the children that the girl was gone. Leaving the boy all alone. "O-Ome...Chika." Alpha coughed and wheezed as Shiro finally stopped ripping out the bones. He felt an odd pressure as the Executioner reached into his chest cavity and grab a hold of something.

After a moment his eyes widened in horror as he saw his own heart being held up in front of him. Still beating weakly in the other boy's hands.

Shiro brought the scalpel back up and with one clean cut severed the thick veins connecting the discolored green heart. He carefully placed it into a cooler and slammed the lid closed. One by one the screens began to shut off until just one remained. On it, the small boy sat weeping as a man walked into frame. 'Are you ready son? After this last procedure, you can rest, sound good?' The man said. The final monitor shut off and they began to raise up into the darkness once again. "O-okay Dad..." Alpha meekly whispered as his eyes drifted closed.

Alpha's life ended on a table, similar to the ones his life started on. The Ultimate Extra-Terrestrial was dead, yet another killed in the Hora Island Killing Games.

* * *

 **10:53 P.M Day Four**

 **Mausoleum**

 **Trial Room**

"S-So much blood. Gah I know it's wrong, but it looks and smells so delicious!" Akeno shuddered as she hugged herself.

The Ultimate Familiar eyed the Vampire. "Perhaps you should breathe through your mouth and close your eyes Akeno. No good can come from you losing your bearings."

"Gah, she's not kidding. The scent is overpowering just like in the house earlier," the Werewolf lamented.

Maya offered the boy a sympathetic smile. "Just try to shut it out okay? I know Henry doesn't really care for it either."

"Hm, I'll definitely have to include this execution in my notes. This macabre setting is doing wonders for my novel," Alejandra mused.

Samuel offered a disapproving stare. "Alejandra, now's not the tim-" he was cut off as an adjacent door to the trial room was opened.

Shiro skipped into the room with the cooler still clutched in one of his hands. "I know it's super early Kenzie, but since we might bite it, I thought this would make the perfect early Valentine's Day gift!"

The Painter squealed with delight as she closed the distance before hugging the boy. "Oh, I love it! You're so thoughtful, Shiro! Your execution was nothing less than perfection!"

"My god, that wasn't just execution, it was just barbaric torture!" Sonia cried as her wings furled around her body in a defensive manner.

Mackenzie offered a wide smile as she began to gush. "Wasn't it splendid though? Shiro was having so much fun, and Alpha's final moments will make for such a perfect work of art!"

"You truly have no respect for the living or dead. Just when I thought my hate for your kind couldn't get any stronger," Samuel said barely hiding his disgust.

Colleen sighed. "Just try to ignore them, Sam, it's clear that they've lost their fucking minds. Don't let them get into your head."

"Kekeke, you don't have to worry about that for me. I promise no one wants to get into my head. That execution got me thinking though, could I survive something like that? Hah, can I volunteer for an execution?" Jizoku asked with a giddy smile.

"I'm finally starting to understand why he's called a zombie. Clearly, his brain is rotting too," Nozomi said as she rolled her eyes.

Alexander offered a quiet chuckle. "No, I'm afraid our friend here suffers from an undiagnosed mental disorder. Though it seems like this is the last place he'll receive any assistance."

"Madness tends to go hand in hand for those trapped on Hora Island for any length of time. Eventually, you'll come to embrace it or despair. Well, that is if you live long enough," the Dragon offered a low chuckle that resonated across the room.

Sebastian shook his head. "If we're quite done here, I think we all could use some rest. This has been a trying evening for all of us."

"Yeah, sorry handsome but there's no way I'm sleeping after watching that," Ariana said as she shivered slightly. "I can't get his screams out of my head."

The Ultimate Undertaker bowed her head low. "Eventually the screams will become white noise. You will become numb to it. Sabishi will be digging a new grave tonight."

"Perhaps we should hold a service then?" Remy suggested. "That's not against the rules is it?"

Hana wiped a few tears out of her eyes. "I-I'd be glad to help. I'm not sure if I'd sleep either and even if it's vain I'd still like to perform last rites."

"Little good it will do. Have you not been paying attention? No one leaves this island. All of your efforts are in vain," Syd said in a deadpan manner.

Daisuke stared darkly at Syd with deep-seated malice smoldering in his eyes. "Just you wait, you will share the fate of those before you. You will not escape justice."

"You can make all the bold declaration you like, just remember that as of now I hold all the cards. This is now my House of Horrors, and you all are nothing more than test subjects. Believe me when I say this only the beginning of what I have in store for you all," Syd said as an ominous grin spread across his pale countenance.

* * *

 **20 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

The camera turned on to show Tiana and Haruto sitting next to each other, their hands intertwined. Off-screen, a female voice asked, "Alright, could you two introduce yourselves?"

"What would you like us to say, Bella?" Tiana inquired.

"Name, age, and role in the series," Bella responded.

Tiana cracked a smile. "I'm Tiana Blake, I'm twenty-three, and I play the Ultimate Dominatrix."

"I'm Haruto Shinta, I'm also twenty-three, and I play the Ultimate Parental Figure," Haruto stated.

The shot then switched over to show Churi and Soo Yeong. The two were sitting in a living room, cuddled up next to each other on a black couch. "I'm Churi Aikawa, and this cutie right here is Soo Yeong Moon." The Korean actor blushed heavily at the compliment. "We're both twenty-two. I play the Ultimate Love Guru."

"I play the Ultimate Plastic Surgeon," Soo muttered, casting his eyes away from the camera.

The next shot showed Jason and Juzo sitting next to each other. Jason had an arm snaked around Juzo's waist. "Jason, stop, we're on camera," Juzo reprimanded.

"Worse has been shown on screen for this series," Jason argued. "Besides, all the other couples are going to be cuddling and shit." He turned his attention to the camera. "I'm Jason Carter. I'm twenty-four, and I play the Ultimate Strategist."

"And I'm Juzo Sakakura," Juzo mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. "I'm twenty-nine, and I play the former Ultimate Boxer."

The final shot focused on Sierra and Mirielle. The two teenage girls were in a dressing room. Sierra was sitting comfortably on Mirielle's lap. "Bonjour, everyone," Mirielle greeted. "I'm Mirielle DuMonde. I am seventeen, and I played the Ultimate Phantom Thief."

Sierra giggled before waving at the camera. "And I'm Sierra White. I'm fifteen, and I'm the Ultimate Prodigy."

Off-screen, Bella asked, "So, I'm sure you two get asked this all the time, but how did you meet?" Mirielle and Sierra both blushed heavily at the memory.

"Mirielle was getting measured for her costume when I walked in and saw her," Sierra stated. "And after apologizing…a lot, we became friends and then we became more then friends."

The shot switched back to Churi and Soo Yeong. Soo had his face hidden in a throw pillow. Churi smiled embarrassingly. "It was during one of my fashion shows. Soo was there to interview me for his magazine, but he was so gorgeous that I thought he was one of the models." Churi giggled at the memory. Soo let out a small groan. "It wasn't until he was about to go out on stage that he told me he was there for an interview. I took him out to dinner as an apology."

"I didn't want to disappoint you, but I hate crowds more than anything," Soo Yeong admitted, his voice muffled by the pillow. Churi giggled, pulling her boyfriend into a side hug.  
The shot switched to Jason and Juzo. "Well, we met a couple weeks before Jason auditioned for 'Sea of Tranquility.' He was getting harassed by some guys at a coffee shop near the set, and I stepped in."

"I still can't believe you called me your boyfriend just to get them to back off," Jason interjected. Juzo blushed, turning his face away from the camera.

Tiana tapped her chin, deep in thought. "I think it was when we were both nineteen. I had just dropped Annabelle off at her swimming lesson when I saw you trying to convince Kitai to go with his swimming teacher."

Haruto giggled at the memory. "He kept holding onto my legs and saying he didn't want to get in the water. If you hadn't stepped in and helped me, then Kitai wouldn't be the little minnow he is today. We traded numbers, and the rest is history."

"Again, you probably get asked this a lot, but what's it like working with your significant other?" Bella inquired.

Tiana and Haruto shared a look before sharing a chuckle. Tiana turned to look back at the camera. "Haruto and I are very lucky. At the moment, both of our characters are alive, unlike several of our cast mates, and neither have killed the other, like Patrick and Otto."

Churi frowned at the camera. "If I hadn't been killed off just as my character was starting a romance with Soo's character, then I'd say it's pretty great." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Plus, Soo's best friend had to pretend to be a yandere, who was obsessed with him."

"Utano is still apologizing," Soo mumbled.

Sierra hold on Mirielle tightened. "It was great. It really was…I just hated filming your death scene. I never cried so hard in my whole life."

"Oh, ma belle, I am right here," Mirielle reassured. She cuddled the smaller girl. "I promise that won't ever happen."

The shot switched to Jason and Juzo. "As you know, this is being filmed for Valentines' Day, and it should hopefully come out that day," Bella stated. The couple nodded, their hands interlocking. "So, is there any advice you'd like to give our audience?"

"Some people say that you should never go to sleep angry with your significant other," Jason began. "Those people are full of shit. Sometimes, it's better to go to bed and let the fight weaken out while you sleep. You and your partner will be more energized the next morning, and you'll more than likely have forgotten what the fight was about."

Juzo nodded. "There are times when you need talk things out, but there are some fights that you should just sleep off."

The shot switched to Sierra and Mirielle again. Sierra had released her hold on Mirielle and was now sitting up straight in the taller girl's lap again. "Make sure your significant other is your friend before you enter a relationship," Sierra advised. "Not only does it help you know if you really want to be with that person, but it can also help when you start dating and have to get them anniversary gifts." Mirielle cocked an eyebrow.

"So are you saying you might have never dated me?" She questioned. Sierra cast her eyes off to the side, an impish smile on her face. "You little sneak." She dug her fingers into Sierra's sides, inciting loud laughter from the younger girl.

Churi held Soo Yeong in a hug as he spoke. "If your partner ever threatens to hurt you or someone you love for whatever reason, run from that relationship. It doesn't matter if they say they're joking because a joke can very quickly become a reality. Find someone who you can trust and have them help you get out of that relationship."

Churi's grip on Soo tightened, tears pricking her eyes. "I promise I'll never, ever hurt you, Soo."

Soo craned his head to look at Churi and smiled softly at her. "I know, Churi." He quickly pecked her lips before turning beet red at the action. Churi giggled.

The final shot focused on Tiana and Haruto. Tiana gave the camera a stern look. "Whether you're in a relationship or not, you have value. Whether you're gay, straight, bi, or pan, you have value. Whether those in your life accept you or your relationship or they don't, you have value. Every person has value, and there's someone out there who will see your value and love you for it. It might be hard at times to have those in your life not accept you, but it gets better." She glanced over at Haruto and cracked a smile. "I promise."

"Do you want to close out the usual way?" Haruto inquired, smiling.

Tiana chuckled. "It's like you can read my mind."

The couple turned to look at the camera, smiles on their faces. "This was the Post Game Talk Show, and we'll see you all after the next episode."

* * *

 ***AN* I wanna give a major shout out to CelestialSkyDragon and Pettypunk for all the help this chapter. Also Pettypunk was the one who wrote the execution, which I think was bloody brilliant. No pun intended. Also thank you as always Bella for the Omake! You are incredible!  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _Yup Alpha was indeed the unwitting killer in this predictable but hopefully fun trial!_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Yup they have returned! You can thank Bellatrixshine for that!_

 **Raz The Giant**

 _I feel bad that people called this one so easily, but you got it. Alpha was the culprit and I'm glad you enjoyed the interrogation from Akeno-Chan bahaha. Poor Henry!_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Cthulu-Kun has terrible communication skills. =(_

 **Vulca**

 _I don't know why but I love the signature laughs. They always crack me up!_

 **Fee5H**

 _The Master Theorist strikes again! Huzzah!_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Well you know that subversion is a powerful too my friend ;)_

 **NSPunny**

 _You know the Colleen theory was great, but alas it was just a red herring._

 **Natsukumo1000  
**

 _Hey some people like to kick back and savor the despair from the bleachers :P_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Hope you enjoyed how it played out!_

 **doomqwer**

 _Well I know it didn't go as far as you probably would have liked, but honestly if we'd had full blown Cthulhu this killing game would have been the least of our concerns lol_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Gotta love peppering in red herrings! Sometimes they work, sometimes not :P_


	14. Chapter 13: Mementos

**October 18th, 2020**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Mementos**

 **6:00 A.M Day Five**

 **First Floor**

 **Sanctuary**

"As we gather here today, still reeling from the tragic death of Sora Nakamura, we are shocked, scared and angered at the unfairness and senselessness that took him from us. We seek to make sense of this, to understand the reason why this happened. What plan could this have been a part of? What possible meaning or lesson can be gleaned from this?"

"Well-meaning people will tell us that it is all part of God's plan, or that this was just Sora's time to go, that he is in a better place. But we cry out that, while God certainly knows his plan, we do not. Sora may indeed be in a better place now, but we want him to be here with us."

"Unfortunately, there are no easy answers, and as difficult and painful as it is, we must accept that Sora is dead. As survivors and friends, we express our sadness, we acknowledge our loss, acknowledge the great importance of Alpha's life, and the loss to us all that his passing brings."

"No, there are no easy answers, but there are other questions, very important questions that can be answered by looking at Sora's life. And though we must face bravely the fact of his death, we owe it to him and to ourselves to look at the bigger picture of his life."

"Regardless of what pain his actions may have wrought, we will remember him and all those who have passed us by as souls who were capable of great and terrible things. At the end of it all, we will remember him not for the blood that stained his hands, but as a kind and warm soul. May his soul and those that are still trapped in this mansion and island watch over us and, God willing, find peace someday soon."

"It is true that there is much sadness here today, but everything that Sora was will live on in all of you, enriching, guiding, and blessing your lives. This is what we will remember."

"May God have mercy upon us all, so that we do not share such a cruel fate. If we are not so fortunate, let us at least ask that we may leave this world with as much dignity as Sora."

A chorus of murmurs filled the sanctuary following Remy's final words as he stepped away from the podium.

 **[Hallway]**

"Damn room needs to be dusted. It's burning my eyes," Akeno said with a sniff.

"We're not even in the room. Besides, it's fine to be upset," Colleen replied quietly, more melancholic than usual. "No amount of being around death has made me comfortable with it, after all."

"It's all bullshit, though. Killer or not, it wasn't like the little guy did anything but defend himself. He didn't even do it on purpose," Nozomi whispered as her tail lashed back and forth through the air in frustration.

The Ultimate Werewolf offered a sympathetic smile. "It just goes to show that no matter what horrors there are, we're all still human deep down. On my ancestor's name, I swear we'll make sure the souls here find peace."

 **[Inner Sanctuary]**

"Kekeke, what a lovely service. I wonder if I'll ever get to have one of my own. Probably just for the best; I'm sure no one would come," Jizoku quietly chuckled while he leaned back on a bench.

Alexander sighed as he looked over to the Zombie. "Now, now, don't worry. Should that unfortunate time come, I will be there. I mean it when I say that I feel love for all of you," he explained, placing a wrapped hand onto his bare chest.

"Even if we don't particularly see eye to eye, I would still come. Every life is precious, no matter how twisted it may be," Ariana added, her gaze returning to the front of the room.

"Sabishi would be there as well. She may be worthless in most regards, but tending to the dead is her job. She just wishes she could control where they ended up," the Undertaker said in a monotone manner as she watched Hana and Remy continue the final rites.

Maya cradled Henry in her arms carefully. She looked away from the rites towards Sabishi with a warm smile. "While it would be nice if they could get some rest, do not take it out on yourself."

"What would it take to bring peace to the souls trapped here, like Kiyomi?" Samuel asked as he laced his hands.

"I don't rightfully know. Only Master Syd or Lady Saino would likely know of such things, but they are not in the habit of sharing their secrets," Sebastian replied. "This house is filled with them. Perhaps an answer lies hidden elsewhere."

Teleios stretched out his wings, mindful of those around him. "I suppose it's possible. In that regard, the new floor should have opened by now, correct?"

"That would be the case. Whenever a trial occurred in Hope's Peak, a new area or floor would open up. I believe this mansion works the same way," Sonia answered.

Daisuke nodded, leaning back in his seat. "If that answer is hidden here, I'll try my best to find it. Too many good people have perished on this island. They deserve to rest at the very least, but until the ones responsible pay for their crimes, I truly doubt they will," he said with a frown.

No sooner had the pair finished speaking when a sterile set of overhead lights suddenly illuminated the room, pausing the final rites. The pair regarded one another a moment before continuing the last of their blessings.

"Hm, it seems we're no longer left in the dark ages," Alejandra mused as a tiny smirk pulled at the corner of her lips. "I look forward to seeing what other horrors this house has left to share with us."

* * *

 **7:13 A.M Day Five**

 **Third Floor**

 **Terrace**

The Ultimate Painter gave a dazzling smile as she gently dragged her brush across the crisp, clean canvas. The first rays of the morning cast a pale light upon the wide terrace, which was filled with dozens of chairs and tables. The easel creaked ever so slightly from the pressure she was applying.

"Good morning, Mackenzie. I wasn't expecting to see you out here," Daisuke said. His eyes were focused on the canvas. They followed every delicate stroke she made with her brush.

The petite blonde hummed softly before offering a faint shrug of her shoulders. "It's too beautiful of a morning to spend it grieving the dead. Eventually, you'll learn that it's a waste of time. Things die. That's just the nature of existence, which is why it's important to capture the beauty in everything, life or death."

"I… I suppose that's true. It's a shame what happened with Alpha, but maybe it's better to let him rest. It's been awhile since I've seen the sunrise."

"You should enjoy it while it lasts. According to Syd, another storm is on the way. It should be here sometime this evening. I suppose it can't be helped, being this close to the ocean. I don't really mind the rain, but it does make painting outdoors difficult. At the very least, there's some cover on this terrace," Mackenzie mused as she continued to delicately paint her portrait.

"I get what you mean. Even though we're indoors, I still don't feel that safe. I suppose it's better than that creepy cabin in the woods, huh?" he asked, holding back a chuckle.

The Artist giggled as she paused momentarily. "Far better. The others have no idea how good they have it. If they saw what we'd gone through, they'd gladly stay in this mansion forever."

"Ain't that the truth. I don't think they could handle those… creatures. We barely scraped by as it was. I'm happy they're safe here. We don't need to lose anyone else," the Storyteller said, shifting his gaze toward the horizon.

"It's only a matter of time. They'll begin tearing each other apart soon. Having seen two games to the end, I'm sure of it. You really should have joined us, Dai. Better to be a ruler in hell than a servant in heaven. Of course, we both know that heaven is nowhere near this place," the Painter mused as she began to paint once more.

"Well, you two seem to be getting along." Samuel's voice suddenly stated. Daisuke and Mackenzie turned to see the Hunter leaning against the door frame to the balcony, arms folded.

"Hello, Samuel," Daisuke said, giving the Hunter a polite greeting.

The Ultimate Painter offered a bright smile before turning back to her easel. "Of course we're getting along. We're good friends, after all. A little murder here and there hasn't changed that."

The Hunter's gaze darkened as he observed the Painter's response. "I see..." He walked towards the pair, gazing at the rising sun. "It truly is a grand sight, isn't it? It reminds me of home."

"Yes… the sun is quite lovely today, but something tells me you aren't here for pleasantries," the Storyteller said, turning to face Samuel.

"You're quite sharp, as I expected." He turned to the Painter. "Could you please give your... friend and I some privacy? I wish to discuss some important matters with him."

Mackenzie frowned slightly and then made a shooing motion with her free hand. "I was here first. You boys can go somewhere else if you want to talk. I'm not missing this opportunity. The sun is so rarely visible."

"You don't have to leave, Kenzie. Whatever you've got to say, you can say it to the both of us."

Samuel's eyes narrowed. "Okay then, if that's how you want to play it, I will." He walked to one of the balcony railings and placed a hand on it, gazing intently at the two. "What are you playing at, Daisuke? Why are you being so friendly with the enemy?"

"I'm not exactly sure I follow. I'm not being friends with the enemy, because Mackenzie isn't anyone's enemy," he countered firmly.

"Oh really?" he replied, raising an eyebrow. "She's a member of Ultimate Despair. She has revelled in our deaths and is dating a psychopath who has murdered three of our number so far. That sounds like an enemy to me."

"'Revelled' isn't the word I would use. I just think there's beauty in capturing someone's last moments. Besides, don't you think you're being a bit of a hypocrite? You're also making a lot of assumptions since you know nothing about us," Mackenzie said as she paused mid-stroke, regarding the boy with a stern expression.

"'You really should have joined us, Dai. Better to be a ruler in hell than a servant in heaven.' You have clearly chosen your side," Samuel said, imitating the girl. He looked at Daisuke. "Look, I want to trust you, but you associating with these monsters is making that very hard for me."

"She isn't a monster; she's a victim, just like Shiro, and just like Alpha. They are victims of this sick game, this fucking island of despair. I don't think you have the right to call her a monster. Not when you don't know her, and not when you haven't seen the shit we've seen," he snapped angrily, clenching his hand tightly.

"And you don't know what I've seen, Daisuke." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I know how these Despairs think. They look for weaknesses, for the moment when you truly trust them. When you're not looking, they'll butcher you where you stand." He gazed at him again. "Can you honestly tell me, without any doubt, that they aren't doing just that?"

Mackenzie sighed as she lowered her brush. "You know, making generalizations about people hasn't worked out so well throughout history, though you're more than welcome to make that same mistake. Just keep in mind that, even if I am a monster, not all monsters are created equally. If you live long enough, you'll come to the same conclusion Shiro and I reached."

"And what is that?" Samuel asked darkly, turning to her.

"All roads lead to despair," the Painter stated simply. "The human mind, as colorful as it is, can only handle so much pain. After watching enough of your friends be brutalized, hope becomes such a fleeting pigment. Despair may not bring you comfort, but false hope can be the most cruel thing in existence."

"Mackenzie, you know that isn't true. We've been through a lot, but… I still haven't given up. I know things look bleak, but there is hope out there, no matter how bad things may seem," Daisuke said, giving the girl a smile.

"That view is admirable. I may find it hard to find hope, but I have faith that God has a plan for us all. That's the one thing that has kept me going." The Hunter pushed away from the balcony and started to head back inside.

"Ek het jou gekyk, Daisuke. Trust is not given, it is earned," he offered. Then, he left the two to their thoughts.

* * *

 **8:04 A.M Day Five**

 **Third Floor**

 **Concert Hall**

Situated not far from the stairwell lay the largest section of the third floor. It contained a sprawling Concert Hall that was filled with dozens of orchestral instruments, including a Grand Piano, several Violins, a Gramophone, and a plethora of brass instruments. The room itself was in a very Gothic style. Large bay windows were nearly drawn shut with long, sprawling curtains. Only a tiny modicum of sunlight spilled into the artificially lit room. It also felt unnaturally chilled, despite the adjacent hallway being room temperature. Everyone could see their breaths after they stepped inside. The sound of their feet echoed across the oaken floor.

Colleen tightened her scarf as she walked towards the gramophone. "Jeez, what is up with this place. You'd think with the place having power now, we'd be better off."

"No kidding. I guess we're still without central heating. I swear, it feels like the temperature took a nosedive!" Nozomi exclaimed as she hugged herself with her wings and eyed the various instruments.

"Kekeke, the drop in temperature is a sign that spirits congregate in this place. There are so many bright lights in this room. Souls that haven't been able to cross over," Jizoku said as he seemed to stare off into space.

The Ultimate Exorcist clutched at his rosary. "Normally, I'd question your sanity, dude, but considering the nature of this island and mansion, I'm trying to keep an open mind. None of the windows seem ajar, so I can't see any reason for it to be so cold in here," he remarked as he reached out and brushed against the keys of a nearby piano. "There's no dust in here, either. It's immaculately clean. I wonder if the staff are allowed to traverse these floors before us."

"Sebastian had still been giving the Angel girl food, so it makes sense," Colleen remarked as she intently looked over the boxes of records around the music player. "Anyone actually finding anything useful in here?"

Nozomi shrugged as she regarded the conductor's podium. "Nothing that's going to save our hides. Since we don't seem to have any real music buffs, this place will probably go to waste."

"Don't be so sure about that. There's always a chance something of value could have been left strewn around this mansion. If there's electricity, I have no doubt there are some other forms of modern technology," Remy remarked as he crossed his arms.

Jizoku shrugged as he played with the skull in his hair. "Yes, and I'm sure that we're not the first to think the same thing, and yet here we are."

"Great, then why do they even bother holding this stuff from us?" Colleen asked with a groan as she walked towards the center of the room.

The Ultimate Exorcist shook his head. "If I had to guess, Kuuma and Jibo cared more for theatrics. Syd, however, seems far more pragmatic. He certainly didn't waste any time conjuring those grotesque bears to defend him."

"Kekeke, they're just as shiny as this room, don't ya think?" the Zombie asked with a manic grin as he spun around with his arms outstretched.

"God, I swear this place needs a psych ward just for all the nut-jobs in this mansion," Nozomi groused while she regarded several sets of sheet music.

Colleen sighed and looked from Jizoku to Nozomi. "You're not wrong about tall, dumb, and creepy for the most part, but right now, I think he's actually talking about the spirits in the room."

"Wait, so you're saying you see something as well?" Remy asked as he eyed the Dullahan curiously.

"Yeah, ever since I woke up here, I've kinda been able to see the spirits every once in a while. Not nearly as good as Hana, which I'm glad about. Makes it easier to ignore them," she replied flatly.

Jizoku strode forward before grinning wildly. He then leaned down so he was face-to-face with the girl. "I wouldn't ignore them if I were you. Sometimes they are prone to tell you things. You'd be wise to listen."

"Yeah, cause I'm sure that would end well, considering how much of a basket case you are!" Nozomi piped up as she whipped her tail through the air. "Let's just get out of here, already. Spirits or not, this place is seriously creeping me out."

The Dullahan took a step back, but she stared into Jizoku's haunting white eyes for a few moments. "How... how do you see spirits or anything for that matter?"

For a moment, the Zombie's manic expression softened to one of clarity. "For those who are blessed with the gift, your eyes can be a distraction. You might keep your scarf in place, but we know you're no longer human. Why run away from the truth of your existence?" he asked as he grabbed her by the hair without warning and pulled her head square off her shoulders, leaving her body standing upright as if nothing had happened.

"Jizoku, what in the Lord's name are you doing?!" Remy exclaimed. He immediately tensed, as if preparing to intervene.

The Zombie ignored the boy and held Colleen's head level with his face as he took a stride backward. "Tell your body to retrieve your head. You don't have to understand why it works, just accept what you ARE now. You're never gonna survive if you keep sulking and making excuses."

Colleen's eyes had widened in horror as she felt her head dangle in the taller man's hand. "What did you do that for, you bastard?" she shouted at him. Her body effortlessly darted forward, her arms outstretched in an attempt to take back her own head.

"Let's just call this a lesson. You wanted to learn, didn't ya? Face it, you're a Dullahan who can see the undead. Barring any unfortunate circumstances in this house, you will likely outlive any human. The moment you accept that you'll feel so much more relaxed!" Jizoku grinned as he held up her head in a Shakespearean manner. "To be a Dullahan or not to be! That isn't the question!"

Without warning, Colleen's head vanished from his grasp. He only heard a fluttering of wings. He lifted his chin to see Nozomi soaring through the room, cradling Colleen's head against her bosom.

"Don't worry about that jerk! I'll get you back to where you belong," Nozomi said as she stared down at the mane of red hair against her.

The Dullahan sighed, still eyeing Jizoku. "Thanks for the help, I guess, but he's not wrong. No matter how much I tighten that old scarf, it's not going to reattach my head. And since we don't have any other options, I'm going to have to accept what I am," Colleen explained lowly, as she moved her body to follow after Nozomi.

"Maybe, but you can do that on your own terms, right?" Nozomi asked. She landed near Colleen's body before gingerly handing it her head back.

Remy sighed as he adjusted his hat and started towards the door. "Well, I think I've had enough excitement for now. Let's get out of here before Jizoku plays keep away with other body parts."

The Zombie grinned with a shrug before following after the Exorcist. "Oooh, now that sounds fun. I somehow get the feeling it won't catch on easily, though."

Colleen's arms moved her head so that it looked over her disconnected body. She stared over it silently before tilting back to watch the wispy lights of the dead dance above her. "This is just another bad event I need to overcome. At least most of the spirits aren't hostile. There are definitely worse ways to be surrounded by the dead," she mused. She then fit her head back into place with her scarf. "Come on Nozomi, not much left to see in here."

The Succubus offered a relieved smile. "You don't have to tell me twice. Let's agree to never come back in here, alright?" she asked as she hastily jogged towards the door.

The pair failed to notice the music sheets that were gently rustling, nor did they notice the specters that took a translucent form and watched them leave.

* * *

 **10:41 A.M Day Five**

 **Third Floor**

 **Smoking Lounge**

The Smoking Lounge was by far one of the largest rooms in the mansion. It had a rather old vibe, a 1920's setting of sorts. The walls were a beautiful oak color, with some rather old paintings. All of the windows in the room were stained glass, in various colors. One of them was in the image of Jesus Christ, his hands clasped in prayer, head bowed as he looked down at the people below worshiping him. Near the back of the room was a bar. Several stools were placed before it, the back shelf loaded to the brim with alcohol bottles.

There were a few Poker tables as well. Each one had a deck of cards and some poker chips strewn about, as if they had been recently used. Beside them were a pair of billiards tables. A rack on the very back of the room held the cue sticks. There was even a Shogi table in the center of the room, along with some plush looking couches. A few more couches and tables had been set up around the room. Overall, it looked like a Smoker's Paradise.

"Sabishi feels strange being back up here. It brings back memories she'd tried to bury," the Undertaker admitted quietly as she stared at the bottles on the table.

Shiro giggled from his seat next to the Undertaker on the couch. "Come on, Sabi, take this time to cut loose. See, the foxy girl isn't holding back!"

"Hey, this is the perfect time to get plastered. I saw Jagermeister and I went for it. You… you want a drink?" the Kitsune slurred, holding a bottle out to the two.

Sabishi hesitantly took the bottle before eying it warily. "Sabishi understands that spirits are contained in such bottles. Is that true? If so, it sounds dangerous to ingest."

"Pfft… spirits? Nah, there are no spirits in this. At least… I don't think." Ariana wearily replied.

"Sabishi will take your word for it. If she becomes possessed, she will count on Remy to help her," the Undertaker mused as she worked the cap off and hesitantly took a small sip. Her eyes grew wide from the strange taste assaulting her tongue.

The Executioner slapped a hand on the small girl's back with a fit of laughter. "There ya go, Sabi, nice to see you living a little! Besides, 'Spirits' is just another name people give booze."

"Fufufu, tastes like shit, doesn't it? One thing I learned quick, you change and grow up super fast, but the taste of alcohol never changes."

The Undertaker made a disgruntled expression. "Sabishi wishes she could make the taste change. She has never tasted excrement, but she can't imagine it's much worse."

"The key is to keep drinking till you don't care about the taste anymore. In the spirit of that, let's get to some real day drinking!" Shiro cheered, placing three shot glasses on the table in front of them. "Hey, Ari, why don't you pick the poison! Ooh, actually pick poison, though. This is a great chance for you to take out two more staff members!"

"Don't tempt me, kid. Here we go, this will put some hair on your balls," the Kitsune said, grabbing a hold of a bottle. She placed it before the Executioner, who looked at it curiously. It was a bottle of Everclear, 190 Proof Vodka. She had a small smirk on her face as she pulled out some shot glasses.

"Since you're so excited, you get the first shot."

"Does Sabishi have to play?" the Undertaker asked apprehensively as she regarded the shot glasses.

With a wide smirk, Shiro scooped up the shot and quickly knocked back the drink. He practically slammed down the empty glass and locked eyes with the Kitsune. "Come on, I knew you wouldn't go for the poison, but you could have gone for something a little stronger than water," he taunted.

"That's the strongest shit we got. You wanna die of cirrhosis, be my guest. What about you, kid? I can get you something weaker, if you want," Ariana said, tipping the glass back as she swallowed the drink.

The Ultimate Undertaker eyed the glass for a long moment, and then she hesitantly reached out and seized it. "Sabishi doesn't want to cheat. She will try her best, even if she doesn't think she can grow hair on balls she doesn't have," she mused before tentatively raising the glass back. The Vodka burned on its way down, the girl flailed a moment with a mortified look in her eyes. "Shiro must have bad taste, because that was definitely stronger than water."

"Oh man… I haven't seen someone flush like that in a while," the Kitsune said.

Shiro fought back another fit of laughter as he poured another shot. "Y'know, it's been a while since I've been in this room, actually. A lot of good and alcohol-blurred memories here," he mused as he downed the drink. After that, he started to look a bit dizzy.

"What? Did you and your girl hook up here or something?"

"Sabishi wonders if there's any place in the mansion they haven't hooked up in," she murmured with a flushed expression. "Maybe Sabishi's mausoleum is still sacred? Or the Sanctuary?"

"Don't worry, Sabi, we haven't messed with your graveyard. The Sanctuary, on the other hand... Sebastian got so upset with us!" Shiro laughed at the memory and only just barely caught himself in time to keep from falling out of his seat.

"Well, I think the Sanctuary is as good a place as any. You are going heels to Jesus after all… though I can tell how someone would be pissed off with you." Ariana said. She shook her head a bit, downing another shot. She was giggling now, her body feeling rather hot from the alcohol she was consuming.

The Undertaker felt her vision blurring slightly as her head had become fuzzy. "I wish I had gone heels to Jesus with Eric, but it's too late now. You're so lucky, Shiro!" she exclaimed before letting out a small hiccup.

"Aww, it's okay, Sabi. That's just the nature of the game. It sucks but we can't change the past," Shiro said quietly as he took another shot of the burning vodka. He threw an arm around the small girl's shoulders.

"What was he like? Was he a good guy?" Ariana asked curiously.

"He was too good for this world. That's why he didn't… that's why he's gone. Only monsters survive this game," Sabishi uttered quietly as she leaned against Shiro. "Sabishi doesn't want to talk about it anymore. She just wants to forget."

"Sometimes it's good to forget things… the bad things, at least. I'm sure he's watching over you, Sabi, with a bright smile on his face," the Kitsune said, pushing another shot forward. She knew the girl was way past her limit, but it was clear she needed it.

The Undertaker took it and without hesitation threw the glass back this time. "Sabishi hopes you're right. She doesn't have anyone else," she murmured.

The arm around the girl tightened as Shiro rested his head against her. Soft snoring came from the Gyaru as he peacefully drifted off to sleep.

"All that talk about this being like water and he passes out. Guess I should become the Ultimate Babysitter now," the Kitsune mused, as she eyed the two inebriated teenagers.

* * *

 **12:15 P.M Day Five**

 **Third Floor**

 **Aviary**

Sebastian extended his arms outward as he walked across the terrace. He gestured at a large cage-like enclosure that jutted out and faced the forest. "This is the Aviary. From my understanding, it was once filled with pigeons and doves. However, now it is the home of a murder of crows."

Dozens of black beady eyes stared out of the enclosure, and an occasional caw filled the air.

"Huh, this reminds me of a very old movie. Let's hope these birdbrains are more docile," Alejandra paused before eying Teleios. "No offense, of course. I don't suppose you can speak to your feathery brethren?"

Teleios looked over the area around him for a few quiet moments. He turned back to the pair and gave a brief nod. "I suppose I may as well give it a try. Sebastian, how long ago did they move in?"

"It was around the beginning of September, if I recall. It's quite strange, though. Even if I leave the door to the aviary open, they seem to have no desire to venture outward. It is a peculiar quirk, but I've taken to feeding them, nonetheless," the Butler said.

The Ultimate Horror Writer eyed the enclosure for a moment and shrugged. "Considering the nature of what seems to reside on this island, perhaps they have no desire to leave."

"That would make sense, but if so, why only within the last month? Something must have changed for them, or the area they used to frequent," the Familiar mused. "Well, the best way to find out is to ask them." With that, Teleios unfurled his wings and made his way up to the nearest crows.

Alejandra hid a giddy smile as she raised her notebook to her face and creeped after the Gyrfalcon.

Sebastian sighed and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps we should let Teleios do this on his own?"

"Fine, but he better spill all the juicy bits," the Writer deadpanned as she watched the Familiar perch against the outside of the enclosure.

Several of the crows scattered in response to his presence. The ones that remained twitched apprehensively. The gyrfalcon began to converse with them, letting out caws and similar sounds. The crows responded, and after a brief back-and-forth, he returned to the two humans.

"They were chased out of their territory in the marshland, by what they described as something akin to a monstrous humanoid in a mask," Teleios explained looking towards the crows and back.

The Horror Writer clapped with an excited look in her eyes. "Oh, this just gets better and better! There's a marshland, too? We need to go exploring, now! What better way to write ambiance for a scene than to be there in person!"

"You did hear the part about monstrous humanoid in a mask, did you not?" Sebastian asked as he raised a single brow. "I must admit that, even as a staff member, my knowledge is limited mostly to what resides in the mansion. The majority of the first game did not take place within these walls, which means there could be countless creatures residing here on the island that I'm not aware of."

"Of course I heard you, but it's so hard for me to feel fear. I wonder if an encounter like that would terrify me?" Alejandra mused aloud before eyeing the Familiar. "What about you, King of Raptors? How would you like to go explore the rest of the island?"

"Well, that would be a rather poor idea, in my opinion. While it would be wise to know what is around us, it could easily prove to be a needlessly dangerous risk. I doubt there is an escape to be found if a whole game took place out in the wilderness. The presence of powerful supernatural creatures seems like it would pose too great of a threat for what amounts to satisfy your curiosity," Teleios responded, staring down at the girl.

"Maldito!" the Writer cursed as she folded her arms. "Are you the King of Raptors or an overgrown chicken? Worst case scenario, you can fly off, so what's the risk for you?"

The gyrfalcon's eyes narrowed at Alejandra as he kept his perch. "The risk is someone dies and I live with knowing I could have done something to prevent it," Teleios responded sharply. "A king knows when to not take needless risks, because the true weight of the crown is the responsibility. Now, I am not foolish enough to think myself the ruler of any of you. However, as your friend, I will ask you not to throw away your life over this. We are in enough danger as it is, so why risk inviting more upon us?"

"Well said. It may not seem to be the case, but I assure you that the mansion is still safer than anything outside these walls. I would advise against letting your curiosity get the best of you," Sebastian responded.

Alejandra sighed. "Maybe there are some answers we can't get from just sitting around here, though I've read enough stories to know that if I go on my own, I'll be the next victim on this island."

The Butler frowned. "What are you so keen on discovering, anyway? Surely, it can't be that important."

"My brother Diego died on this island. Least, that's what it said in the study. Daisuke could probably tell me the truth, but I want to find out for myself. I-I need that closure," Alejandra said quietly before shaking her head. "Forget about it. I should get back to writing," she muttered before strolling off across the terrace.

The Butler rubbed at his chin. "I'd keep a close eye on her. She doesn't scare easily, and she's liable to do something reckless."

"True, though the same could still be said of those who do feel fear," Teleios remarked while watching Alejandra walk away.

* * *

 **2:38 P.M Day Five**

 **Third Floor**

 **Boudoir**

Sonia, Hana, and Alexander found themselves standing in the midst of a large bedroom. Unlike most of the mansion, the décor was lively, with white and gold wallpaper spread across the room. A queen-sized bed sat in the center of the room, with an antique desk and armoire setting next to one another, and an old dusty picture frame sat on the end of the desk. The room was lit by warm fluorescent bulbs. A gold tapestry framed the window overlooking the courtyard.

The Spirit Channeler stared in confusion at her journal. "So this is a Boudoir? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the word. It sounds French, but this just looks like another bedroom."

"It is French, my dear, though the term is a bit loose from its original meaning. In this regard, it would be a private bedroom for the lady of the house," Alexander mused as he placed a hand on the Channeler's cheek briefly. He turned away and looked around the room carefully. "Said occupant seems to have been gone for quite some time."

"She might have passed away before any of us were on this island," Sonia added. She glanced carefully around the room.

The Sorcerer chuckled softly as he made his way around the bed. "I suppose that would do well to explain the late Doctor's actions, at least, in regards to the changes he made to a few of the girls here."

"You mean to say that he was a pervert? I don't even want to think what he did while we were unconscious," Hana shivered slightly before eying the framed picture. Curiously, she picked up the frame and examined it. In the photograph, there appeared to be two men and one woman. One of the men was Jibo, who appeared to still be in his teens, and the woman had dark black hair and piercing blue eyes. The man next to them had a goofy grin that wasn't quite manic, but still extremely familiar. It took the girl a few moments before her mouth fell open. "No freaking way. Guys, take a look at this."

"Oh, my… is that Jizoku?" the angel asked, eyes widened in surprise.

Alexander approached with a raised eyebrow. "He seems to have hardly aged... Could his death have something to do with that?" he questioned studying the photo.

The Spirit Channeler shook her head. "I-I have no idea, but what do we really know about Jizoku?" she questioned as she turned the frame over in her hand and removed the back. A tiny smile flitted to her face as she removed the photo. "I thought so! Look, there's something on the back. Seishin, Yukiko, and Jibo, Class-54."

"Class 54? They're all graduates from Hope's Peak Academy. So Jizoku is far older than we all thought. Without all the details, however, we cannot arrive at an answer." Sonia said firmly.

"We also may not be able to get answers from him, either. With the state of his mind, it's hard to say what he could know..." Alexander said as he let his words trail off in thought. He shook his head once and looked back to the two girls. "Let's wait on this discussion for now. We should still search this room for other clues. I suppose this would be Yukiko's room."

Hana offered the boy a weak smile as she tucked the photo into her Kimono. "Well, you seem to be an expert with ladies, so where shall we start? The closet, the dresser, or the desk?"

"We should be careful not to disturb anything. Considering this island, I wouldn't put it past her spirit to be here. I believed in ghosts before, but now that I'm here, I'm certain they exist," Sonia said, shivering slightly. She didn't know what it was, but she felt like she was being watched.

"I very much agree with you, my dear. We best mind ourselves while looking through here," the Sorcerer explained with a calm smile. "Well, I would hardly be much of a gentleman if I went rummaging through a lady's clothing. Why don't we split up? I'll look over the desk for anything else."

"Wonderful, I guess that leaves me and the Princess to explore the wardrobe," Hana said as she locked arms with the other girl. "Don't worry about spirits. If something makes itself known, I'll be the first to know."

"Of course. Well… no time like the present." the angel said, walking toward the Wardrobe.

* * *

 **4:57 P.M Day Five**

 **Third Floor**

 **Screening Room**

The Screening room consisted of a small theater filled with only a dozen or so leather chairs, seated before a moderately-sized screen. In the back of the room was an old fashioned film projector. A large cabinet filled with a series of canisters containing old films rested on the far wall. The room was currently lit by a dim bulb that cast a yellow glow over the entire room.

"Oh. My. God! Now I can officially die happy. Daddy would be so jealous!" Akeno squealed in delight. The Vampire blurred across the room and bent over to examine the various stored films, an excited hum escaping her as she rifled through them.

"Doesn't take much to put a smile on her face, does it?" Chase let out a bark of laughter as his gaze shifted between Maya and Henry.

Maya happily grinned as she watched the Vampire. "No, it doesn't, and I think it's sweet, especially when there's something here that lets her feel connected to her loved ones." Henry let out a small yawn as he leaped off of his tamer's shoulder and curled up on one of the nearby chairs.

The Werewolf offered a toothy grin. "I guess you're right. Sometimes, it's all about the little things. Can't say there's much here that reminds me of home. Knowing my luck, the only thing liable to do so will be a Wendigo. I wouldn't put it past this crazy place."

"It would certainly match the setting, though I'm not sure if we'll encounter something like that or not," Maya said as she looked from Chase back down towards the nestled hatching with a bright smile. "I already have my favorite part of home with me."

"I'm sure Henry feels the same way, you know? Home is wherever his mom is. You never told any of us how you found a dragon egg in the first place," Chase pointed out with a curious expression. "That must be quite the story."

The Dragon Tamer giggled as she looked up to the boy. "Well, that's the thing. I found his egg not too long before coming here. However I didn't know anything about raising a dragon. Not until I woke up. Then I just had all of the knowledge to take care of him already in my head. It's just a pleasant surprise, since, when I was... younger, I had a stuffed dragon toy I always kept with me. Henry looks exactly like the toy, too, so I couldn't help but give him the same name."

The burly boy offered Maya a wolfish grin. "So that explains it. I've been wondering how you've been so calm through all of this, but I think I finally get it. While all of this murder business is horrible, you wouldn't have become as close with Henry if it wasn't for the AUP. Guess there's always a silver lining."

"Fufufu, enough small talk! Save it for later!" Akeno exclaimed as she danced across the room with a mischievous grin. "Time for a movie! Looks like we've got nothing but the horror classics. Nosferatu, Son of Frankenstein, Creature from the Black Lagoon, and dozens more. What do you say we get comfy, huh?"

"That sounds like a lovely time to me. Where would you like to sit, Chase?" Maya asked as she looked over the seating and back to the Werewolf.

The Vampire quickly cleared her throat before gesturing towards the center of the room. "Why don't you two get cozy? I'm going to get Night of the Living Dead playing. Since I've already seen it, Henry and I will go make some popcorn!" she exclaimed as she clapped her hands together and stared expectantly at the little dragon.

"Ooh, sounds good to me. Just as long as you two don't eat at all before you get back with it! Wake up, Henry. Don't you want to go with Auntie Akeno?" Maya asked. Henry lifted his head and glared at the Vampire. He let out a small puff of fire that blew away harmlessly. "Oh, I think he's still mad about you accusing him during the investigation."

A boisterous laugh escaped Chase. "Careful, Akeno. Mess with fire and you might get burnt!"

The Vampire stuck out her bottom lip. "Aww Henry, you know I wasn't being serious. I was just trying to break the tension. Won't you give me a second chance? Pleaassse? I'll even sneak you some raw meat, too!" she offered as she gave the small dragon a playful wink.

Henry slowly rose up and looked between Akeno and Maya. He then flew onto the Vampire's shoulders and laid himself down with a huff. "There we go. You two have fun," Maya mused, watching Henry with a smile. "So Chase, shall we?"

"Hah, you don't have to ask twice," the Werewolf chuckled as he reached out, took her hand, and guided her towards the seats.

Akeno giggled mischievously as she and Henry shrank out of sight. "Sorry Hen, but if I'm gonna play matchmaker, we can't be a third wheel, can we?"

The hatchling glared at the Vampire for a moment, and then he huffed. He looked over at Maya and made a happy clicking sound in response.

* * *

 **6:23 P.M Day Five**

 **First Floor**

 **Grand Library**

"Why do you insist on bothering him so much? It's clear to me that he doesn't wish to speak about this," Sonia said, sounding rather annoyed.

Alejandra remained silent for a moment, glancing away from the Ultimate Angel.

"I understand, it's clear that he doesn't wish to share this with me. However, we might glean something useful from his previous endeavors on this island. It may be callous, but it has to be done. You're the only one that can get this out of him," the young woman said.

Sonia frowned, her eyes focusing on the doors that lead into the Grand Library. "I cannot… he's been through a lot and lost so many. He cares about Shiro and Mackenzie, despite what they've become. I doubt he wants to speak about that, even to me. Have you perhaps tried speaking with them, instead?"

"Speaking with those two is nigh impossible. It's clear that they've changed far too much. Makes me wonder what they were like before all of this," Alejandra said, tapping her chin with a finger.

Sonia sighed, feeling her wings stretching slightly behind her back. Alejandra did have a point. She had been out of the world for a while. She didn't know exactly what was going to happen, so it would be best to be prepared. She hadn't been present when it happened, but she knew already that one of the victims had been attacked by the creatures that ran rampant through the island. She needed to know what horrors lied in that forest. She nodded to herself, glancing at her fellow Ultimate.

"Alright… I shall take your request. However, I am only going to share with you the things that will pertain to this island. Nothing personal, is that understood?"

"Yes, of course! Remember, the more graphic the better!" the young woman replied. Sonia rolled her eyes, slowly entering the Grand Library.

Saino glanced up briefly from her book, a look of annoyance on her face. She said nothing as she returned to her reading. After scanning the room, Sonia found Daisuke sitting beside one of the windows. He was holding a worn-looking tome in his hands. She vaguely remembered it, back in Hope's Peak. She wouldn't see the boy go a day without it. She smiled slightly, at the fond memories she had of the academy, before everything went to hell. She slowly made her way towards him. He didn't stir at all.

"Good evening, Sonia. I wasn't expecting you to come here of all places," the young man said softly, his eyes pouring over the pages he was reading.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked curiously.

He looked up from his book, brow quirked. "It's not hard for me to notice that angelic glow. Not to mention, your wings rustle a bit when you walk," he said.

Sonia flushed brightly, glancing away from him. She cleared her throat, adopting a poised look, one she hadn't taken in quite awhile. "I do hope I'm not bothering you. Um… I have something I'd like to ask you… if you wouldn't mind, that is."

"She put you up to this, didn't she?" the Storyteller asked, causing the Angel to stiffen.

"Whatever do you mean?" Sonia asked nervously.

"Alejandra. She got you to ask me about the last game, didn't she? That one is quite persistent. Give her a pen and she takes the well."

"I'm sorry… I'll take my leave," Sonia said, giving the young man a bow. He grabbed a hold of her hand as she turned around, causing her to stop.

"I never said I wouldn't tell you. I've been meaning to… but I haven't found the time, nor the ones I truly trust. There's so many that blame Shiro and Mackenzie for what's happening, but they're victims, his victims. It's a damn shame he died before I was able to get my revenge."

"Daisuke… I know a lot of things have happened but… stewing in those emotions isn't healthy. Perhaps it's time you let them go," Sonia advised, giving him a small smile. He sighed, glancing out the window, and then he gestured for her to sit beside him.

"Fine, I'll take your advice. I'm not going to talk because Alejandra put you up to it, but because I've been swallowing this for a while."

"Are you sure you want to talk about this here?" Sonia asked. She briefly glanced toward Saino, who, despite reading her book, had a look of interest on her face.

"I'm gonna have to talk about it, especially with how things are currently going. Despite everything being written in this book, its words are lost to the winds. They don't carry the same charm when read by someone else," Daisuke remarked.

"Now that's just you being pompous," Sonia said.

"Is it, though? You seemed to love that story about the Dark Devas I wrote back in the day," Daisuke said, giving the former princess a smirk. She flushed, glancing away from him.

"Is it a crime to like hamsters?" the Angel asked.

"Not really. Regardless, I suppose I should start at the beginning. You can consider this a prequel of sorts, especially if our current game is the third in the series," the young man said, suddenly becoming serious. The frown on his face deepened a bit as he glanced out the window, noticing the oncoming storm. He was silently hoping it wasn't Cthulhu again.

"Daisuke, are you alright?" Sonia asked hesitantly.

The Storyteller offered a weak nod. "Mhmm… it's just… I'm being forced to remember her."

"Her? Oh… you mean Hiyoko? You two were engaged before this happened, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah… I didn't think Junko would get her mitts on her. She changed her into something so sick and vile. I knew Hiyoko could get on everyone's nerves, especially mine, but… forcing those kids into a Killing Game? Using that game to warp the mind of an innocent child? I hate to say it, but she deserved what she got."

"Sweetheart, maybe you shouldn't-"

"No, I think he should," the Dragon spoke up, still eying the pair curiously.

"Saino… sorry, are we bothering you?" Daisuke asked, his eyes scanning the Ultimate Dragon, who had decided to join them. It was rare for her to do this, but she was curious about what the young man had gone through, despite her being present for it all.

"You aren't… it's as Sonia said, these things need to be shared. I locked the door so that no one bothers us. Would you like some tea? It'll help you relax," Saino offered in a low rumble.

"That would be lovely. Thanks, Sai," Daisuke said.

"No problem. Royal Milk Tea happens to be a favorite of mine, as well, "Saino said, leaving to prepare their drinks.

Daisuke took a deep breath, grabbing a hold of his worn-looking tome, flipping to what looked like the middle. He pulled out a silver-colored piece of foil, placing it in the middle of the book.

Sonia eyed it curiously, but said nothing, as she focused her attention on the Storyteller.

"It's been hell to keep this damn thing bound. Erika used to help me, but… heavens, I don't know if she's even alive," Daisuke said with a grim expression.

"She is… I'm sure she is." the Angel said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"You're right, no way in hell Snowflake would let her die. Regardless, I suppose it's time to begin our little tale. Just let me say there is no happy ending," the Story Teller said as a grim look spread across his face.

* * *

 **20 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

The camera turned on to show three people sitting around the desk. Jana did not look directly at the camera, eyes cast down to the ground. Kiyomi and Hikyou, however, waved at the camera, bright smiles on their faces. "Hello to all of you beautiful people watching us tonight!" Kiyomi greeted. "I'm Kiyomi Kirigiri, and I played the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator."

"I'm Hikyou Usotsuki, and I played the Ultimate Loser," Hikyou stated.

Jana glanced up at the camera and cracked a smile. "I'm Jana Almathali, and I played the Ultimate Djinn."

"And this is the Post Game Talk Show," the trio introduced.

"For those of you wondering why we're here today instead of Tiana and Haruto, they're still trying to get Anna and Kit back to their happy selves after the last episode," Hikyou explained. Jana grimaced, ducking her head down.

"Jan, you shouldn't feel bad," Kiyomi argued.

"My character brutally murdered Kit's and felt no remorse for it," Jana reminded. "I auditioned for this show to make friends, and now my character is right up with Ringo's and Korekiyo's characters as one of the most hated." She wiped away her tears before hiding her face in her hands.

Hikyou wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Hey, hey, Jana, don't be upset." The boy rubbed her back as the camera moved to focus on Kiyomi.

The girl chuckled nervously, glancing off-camera. "Anyways, since we were supposed to be interviewed today, we decided to just talk and answer some questions you guys might have for us." She looked over at the screen as the first question appeared. "Kiyomi, are you really related to Kyouko Kirigiri?"

Kiyomi chuckled. "Yes, I am. She really is my cousin."

"She is so much more energetic in person than people would believe," Hikyou interjected. The camera panned back to show him and Jana, who was now calm.

Kiyomi snorted. "That's certainly the truth. I still think it's hilarious she got casted as a such a stoic character." She glanced up at the screen. "Okay, next question." She turned her gaze to Jana. "Hey, Jan, this one's for you. It's asking if you were really painted blue for the show, or if it was all done in post?"

Jana sniffled a bit before cracking a small smile. "We tried painting my skin blue at first, but it never really worked out well. It would look too blotchy in some shots or obviously like paint. Plus, when you're filming a lot of scenes in a wet forest surrounded by a body of water, the paint starts coming off. Crit and Petty decided to just make my skin blue through editing."

"You looked like a 'Steven Universe' cosplayer for those days," Kiyomi commented. Jana hid her face in her hands again while Hikyou chuckled. "The next question asks, 'Hikyou, did you audition to be the Ultimate Loser, or did you audition to be someone else?'"

Hikyou rubbed the back of his neck, smiling. "Well, for 'House of Horrors,' the audition process was a bit different. Unlike in the past where you received your character and your talent afterwards, you could say in your application what talent you wanted your character to be. Some people got what they wanted like Akeno and Jana, while others like myself and Colleen got talents we weren't expecting."

"It was basically like the AUP, but in real life," Kiyomi summarized. "And Hikyou got the crappiest end of the stick!" Jana snickered, catching Kiyomi's attention. "There's that smile! I thought I'd be dealing with depressed Jana for the whole episode! Anyways, I think we have time for one more question." She turned to look at the screen. Kiyomi immediately started laughing upon seeing the question. "Oh dear Jesus, this one's too good!"

"What does it say?" Jana inquired. She and Hikyou turned back to look at the screen before bursting out into laughter as well. "Oh my God!"

"I think someone meant for Tiana to see that one!" Hikyou commented.

Jana turned to look at Hikyou. "Would she be able to answer, though?"

"From what Tia's mentioned, she worked in that community as a Dom, which is why she was so comfortable with her character," Kiyomi explained. "Okay, how about a different question since none of us can answer that one?" After a few seconds, Kiyomi's eyes lit up. "Who in the cast is actually dating? Are Akeno and Alexander in a poly relationship with the entire cast?"

"God, I wish!" Hikyou shouted. "Do you know how many cute girls we have in the cast?! The fact Ariana even considered going out on a date with me is a miracle!"

Kiyomi chuckled. "Well that confirms one relationship. Let's see…There's me and Sammy, and Shiro and Mackenzie, obviously."

Jana tapped her chin, deep in thought. "Akeno and Alexander are actually very exclusive to each other, unlike their characters."

"I think Remy and Sabishi have gone on a couple of dates," Hikyou muttered.

Kiyomi glanced off-camera before chuckling. "Well, we're being told that we need to wrap things up for the episode. Can't help but think we shouldn't talk about our cast mates love lives."

Hikyou waved at the camera. "This has been the Post Game Talk Show."

"And we'll see you all in the next episode," the trio stated.

* * *

 ***AN* As always thank you to my betas, Petty, Celestial, and Super for their help this chapter and Bella for this awesome omake! =)  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _Yeah I'm extremely proud of how Petty captured that execution scene so well. Seriously it was great!_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Well if I made every villain in the same vein, it would be incredibly boring._

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 _Let it all burn! Muahhaha_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _I hope Bella keeps it up too, because I've been loving all these Omakes! They're wonderful!_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Petty is a freaking star! And yes the brutal will keep coming! ;)_

 **Abitat Eco**

 _I really am sorry for your dear boy's passing. I know it doesn't mean much, but I did truly love that sweet kid. He just unfortunately fell into the same category as Nico and I saw only one solution._

 **NSPunny**

 _Kuuma was the mascot for despair. So of course he'd have no problem putting himself on the chopping block. Syd is more the type who wants to live long enough to see how things play out._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Yeah it was super sad, but I think that's the point of some of the executions. Some make us feel relieved with a monster finally gets what they deserve, and at other times we feel gutted._

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Lol you're just full of references aren't you?_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _There are no laws when it comes to purity in this series. Muahahah_

 **doomqwer**

 _Yeah Petty really nailed the brutality. Super proud of her._


	15. Chapter 14: Symphony of the Night

**Chapter 14: Symphony of the Night**

 **7:02 P.M Day Five**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

Sebastian cleared his throat before stepping back and holding a serving dish against his chest. "I do hope you all will enjoy tonight's feast. Lady Saino won't be joining us, and I cannot speak for Master Syd."

"Thank you as always for your work, Sebastian. Please, won't you join us?" Alexander asked as he gestured to a nearby open seat.

The Butler offered a polite bow of his head. "I wasn't going to assume, but I'd be delighted to. If any of you require anything, you need but ask for it."

"At this rate, I may need to ask for something. I'm a bit hungover from earlier." Ariana mumbled, rubbing her temple slightly.

The Undertaker offered a weak murmur. She had her face pressed against the table. "Sabishi's head feels like it's going to explode. She wonders if Shiro is alright."

Mackenzie shrugged. "He was still asleep last time I checked on him. He's never been much of a drinker."

As soon as the Painter finished talking, the door to the dining room swung open. Shiro happily skipped into the room, with a black messenger bag over his shoulder. "Hey, everyone! Ooh, looks like I'm right on time for the noms!" he observed, stopping next to Daisuke. "Hee hee! Hey, Dais, lookie what I found. This baby's been waiting for you to come back!" The Executioner slung the bag off and handed it to the man.

"Wow, I'm surprised you kept it all this time. Thanks, Shiro. After everything that's happened, I was beginning to wonder if I would see this thing again," Daisuke said, gratefully accepting the bag. He slung it over his shoulder, allowing it to rest on his lap.

The Ultimate Hunter eyed the pair with a wary expression. "What exactly is in that bag?"

"Just a few things," Daisuke responded, reaching inside the bag. It was mostly empty, save for some things from his friends. He pulled out a small plush shark and placed it on the table. He then set aside a small red-and-white capsule, along with three silver-colored tickets.

"This is… all that's left of them," he said sadly. He bowed his head slightly.

Nozomi swallowed what was in her mouth while flicking her tail back and forth. She leaned over to peer at what Daisuke had fished out of his bag. "What in the world is all that stuff, anyways?"

"...They belonged to someone else. Their scent is all over it." Chase responded in a gruff voice before grabbing a dinner roll.

Maya delicately picked up the plush shark and looked it over. "This seems like something I would have had as a little girl. How'd this end up on the island?" she asked the Storyteller. Henry reached out his head, sniffed the toy, and then prepared to lunge at it. Maya quickly placed it back down and put her hands around the dragon to keep him in place. Henry indignantly huffed a small ball of fire.

"That belonged to the Ultimate Samebito. His name was Seisha. He told me to take care of Mister Bitey for him if anything happened to him. He was a good kid," Daisuke replied, a small smile on his face.

Akeno rested a hand under her chin. Her normally bubbly demeanor was gone; instead, a thoughtful expression had settled on her face. "Does that mean all of these items belonged to friends of yours? Ones that didn't make it?"

"That's right. All of them were victims of this sick game. The tickets were our rewards for participating in these "tests." Get five silver tickets, and you'd be able to kiss his shithole goodbye. As you could guess, it wasn't that easy." He leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed.

"And what about the last item there? It almost looks like something from a game Lord Gundham played in his youth," Teleios mused as he regarded the capsule.

"Oh that… that's actually a prototype Poke Ball. It belonged to a girl named Kanemoto. Jibo took some animals and mutated them to create Pokemon. It was hard getting used to, actually. Sadly, all of them except for her Ninetails are dead. I promised I'd take care of it for her." He took a shaky breath, trying to ignore the choking feeling in his throat.

"Are you alright, Daisuke?" Sonia asked softly, placing her hand over his. He gave her a small nod.

"Yeah… just… reliving these memories isn't a fun time for me. They may be dead, but I know they're still with me."

Colleen shrugged at the Storyteller's words. "Given all the ghosts around here, that's probably much more literal than what you meant."

Shiro stared at the tickets, then picked them up. "I remember one of these was... Charlotte's. Weren't another one of them Rika Nyan Nyan's?" A cheerful smile took over his face as he asked the question.

"Yes it was… you know, I don't think Riku would appreciate you calling him that. Still, he did look adorable in that outfit you made him," Daisuke said, stifling a laugh.

"That reminds me that our feathered friend still hasn't spilled any details about what you two talked about." Alejandra grumbled as she peered between Sonia and Daisuke. "When are you gonna tell us what happened?"

Remy raised a hand into the air. "Please, let's not press him for details right now. Clearly, it's not something easy to discuss. Considering what happened today, and what's happened since the beginning, I can't really blame him."

"That's probably for the best. I think we could all use a chance to just relax. Between last night, this morning, and exploring the third floor, I think we've earned this," Hana mused with a weak smile.

An amused chuckle filled the hall as Syd emerged. His nightmarish automatons followed. "Ah, I do have splendid timing, don't I?"

Jizoku licked his lips before snickering. "So much for peace and quiet."

"You can wipe away those sour expressions. I won't take up too much of your time. I just wanted to inform you all of something: This island is a hotbed for supernatural activity, something you've already seen to some degree. With each passing day, paranormal events will only grow more substantial. If you think you've seen everything this island has to offer, you have no idea," the Surgeon said with an uncomfortably calm demeanor.

"As much as I hate to agree with him, he's right. There's a lot on this island that even I haven't seen, but what I have seen is very dangerous. We should all be careful. You never know what may knock on those doors," Daisuke added, glancing away from the Surgeon.

Syd chuckled lightly. "Indeed you don't, especially with All Hallows' Eve approaching. There's no telling what could happen, and I hear we will have a full moon on this year's Halloween."

"What's your goddamn point, you creep?!" Nozomi spat.

"My point, Miss Nara, is that every day brings with it new dangers. Perhaps this mansion will eventually prove insufficient to what finds its way to our doorstep." Syd responded with hint of a smirk. "I've taken enough of your time, though. Please enjoy the meal. It's important to savor every moment; you never know when it might be your last."

* * *

 **8:01 P.M Day Five**

 **Third Floor**

 **Terrace**

"Gah, that smug jackass makes me so damn mad!" Nozomi huffed as she paced back-and-forth across the terrace walkway. "You know, I bet he wouldn't be so cocky if he didn't have those nightmare build-a-bear rejects protecting him!"

"You've been off your game for a couple days, Zo. I don't remember you being so angry all the time," Ariana said, watching with amusement as her friend paced back and forth on the terrace.

The Succubus bit her bottom lip as she turned and jabbed a finger at the Kitsune. "I-It's not my fault! D-Dangit, don't you understand? Before all of this, I had, like, zero libido. It was the last thing on my mind! Now it's all I can think about, so that's why I come across as bitchy a lot."

"Oh, sweetie, trust me. Getting used to this fire between my legs has been difficult. I hate to admit it, but I've had to resort to various things to keep myself in check," the Kitsune replied, her smile falling slightly.

Nozomi swallowed uncomfortably. She took a seat on the bench next to Ariana. "D-Do you have any suggestions? I mean, I'd never even masturbated before all of this, let alone had sex. It's like I'm hungry all the time, but not for food."

"Sadly, I have nothing that will work. All of my toys are makeshift. There is one way that I can think of to relieve yourself," Ariana said, wiggling her brows a bit, a smirk on her lips.

The Ultimate Succubus began to wag her barbed tail excitedly. "W-Wait, you're serious?! Whatever it is, I'll do it!" she exclaimed.

"If you don't mind me getting a little hands-on, I'll do it. The only way we can do this is for me to show you how," the Kitsune replied, her tone becoming serious. She stood up firmly, facing her friend. "So, I'll ask before anything else… are you alright with this?"

"What are you asking, Ari?" Nozomi asked clearly oblivious to the suggestion as she stared into the Kitsune's eyes.

"For us to have sex. It's the only way this problem will be resolved," Ariana replied.

The Succubus flushed a crimson color as her mouth fumbled uselessly for a moment. "S-Sex? But I've never… I wouldn't even know where to begin. Besides, I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do."

"Sweetheart, I'm the one offering, and I can see you are, too. I wager it won't be long until you explode. It's better that I help you out before you mount some poor sucker and drain his soul, and his seminal fluid," she said with a giggle, brushing off her concern.

"W-Wait, but what if I hurt you? You're precious to me. I don't even know how being a succubus works," Nozomi stammered as she shyly raised a hand to her face.

Ariana sighed, biting her lip for a second. After a second of silence, she took a few steps forward. She then grabbed a hold of Nozomi's shirt and pulled her forward. The girl let out a squeak as the Kitsune captured her lips, giving her a kiss. She pulled away after a second, licking her lips seductively, cheeks flushing.

"You won't ever hurt me. You're precious to me, Zo, which is why I'm doing this. It's for you, not me."

Nozomi could only stare at Ariana's lips. She could feel her stomach doing flips as a heat pulsated throughout her entire body. "...I want... I want you," she managed in a breathy tone as she tackled the other girl flat onto the bench. Her lips began to experimentally press against the Kitsune's flawless neck.

"Oh… now that's the stuff. Let that feral monster overtake you. I'll take good care of you, sweetie," Ariana said, having placed her hands at the girl's hips.

A vivid glow filled Nozomi's eyes as her teeth lightly kissed Ariana's soft flesh. It seemed as if instinct was in the driver's seat as a throaty purr escaped her. "We're going to take care of each other. I wanna know what sounds a Kitsune can make."

* * *

 **8:43 P.M Day Five**

 **First Floor**

 **Sanctuary**

"Kekeke, I'm beginning to feel really popular, all of the sudden. Someone actually wanted to spend time with yours truly. Hope you're not offended, but it can only be a friendship between the two of us. I'm already seeing someone else." Jizoku cackled as he reached up and fondly scratched at the skull in his dreads.

Hana let out a muted sigh as she squeezed the ceremonial beads around her neck. "It's not like that, and I think you probably know that. The truth is… I keep playing what Syd said at dinner over in my head, and I have a terrible feeling. The voices in the house are becoming louder. Something is agitating them. I-I thought that, since you can see them, you might be able to help me make sense of all of this."

The Ultimate Zombie grinned from ear to ear. "You wish for me to make sense of the pandemonium? Jizoku may be able to see the spirits, but you alone can commune with them. What are you afraid of? The answer you seek is within your grasp."

"...It's not that simple," the Channeler responded in a sharp tone before averting her gaze. "What happens if I open the door and let something horrible inside? If a wretched spirit possesses me, it may not relinquish control."

Jizoku shrugged indifferently. "That's just a risk you'll have to take if you want answers. Of course, if something like that were to happen, I could subdue you. I'm sure our illustrious Exorcist could save you."

"I can't help but feel like you know more than you're letting on," Colleen said as she made her way towards the pair. She looked over the Zombie suspiciously.

"Who, me? Do I look like the kind of guy who knows what's going on?" Jizoku asked with a manic grin.

Hana eyed the Dullahan a moment before pursing her lips. "She's right. We know there's something you're not telling us. Sonia, Alexander, and I saw the picture of you with Jibo and some woman. It was a really old picture, but it was definitely you. Please, I don't care why you're keeping secrets, but if you know something, you must tell us."

Colleen raised an eyebrow as she looked from Hana back into the Zombie's eyes. "Seriously? With something like that, don't bother with any bullshit about not knowing."

Jizoku shrugged. "I'm not saying you're wrong, but I can't tell you what it really means. I don't remember anything concrete before waking up in this mansion. I thought I was still stuck in the nineties, so I'm just as curious about what you found as you are."

"How do we even know you're telling the truth?" Hana asked in a skeptical tone as she adjusted her robes.

"Hah, it's quite simple: you don't. We're not here to discuss my amnesia, though, are we? You're the one who sought me out for answers because you're afraid to use your abilities. If you're so concerned, then channel the dead and see what they have to say," the Zombie suggested.

"Fine, guess there's no point trying to get anything out of you, anyway, " Colleen muttered with a sigh. "Either way, Hana, I already promised I'd help you with this kind of stuff. I'll watch your back if you do want to try."

The Spirit Channeler offered a faint nod. "Very well, I'll do what I can. Just please be prepared for whatever or whoever may surface. There're so many voices wanting to speak that it's hard to say what will come out," she said as she squeezed at her beads once more before closing her eyes.

The lights in the room flickered a moment as a chill filled the air…

Hana's demeanor shifted entirely as her eyes opened. They were now a pale green color. Wordlessly, the figure stared down at the Channeler's hands and offered a bemused chuckle. "She is fortunate that I have no intention of remaining in this form for long."

"Kekeke. Who precisely are we speaking too, hmm?" Jizoku asked as he waggled his eyes.

The possessed girl offered a dismissive shrug. "I was known in life as Galexialyn Chijimatsu, the Ultimate Occultist, though that matters little now. My hope is that my actions will serve as recompense for what I did in life."

Colleen crossed her arms as her gaze met the spirit's. "And what actions would that be?"

"I lived a selfish existence. I was born with the inability to feel pain or pleasure in a physical sense. I led a cult that caused a great deal of bloodshed, just to achieve my own desires," Galexialyn responded in a deep tone.

"However, my soul should not be your concern. You must know by now that the supernatural permeates this island. This place suffered death due to war, and later became a bastion for occult research. Its soil is drenched in more blood than you can possibly imagine. However, there is something residing here that keeps spirits from finding peace. Find it and see to it that it's destroyed before the horrors of this island overtake more than its borders."

Jizoku whistled as he laced his hands behind his head. "That's not particularly helpful. This is a rather big island, spirit. I don't suppose you could give us a bit more direction?"

"...What you're looking for resides in an abandoned facility, a place that gave birth to the ultimates on this island," the spirit responded in a strained voice. Her eyes flickered slightly.

"That's better than searching the island blind, I suppose," Colleen remarked, watching Hana's body carefully. "Looks like your time's almost up. Got anything else for us?"

The body of the Channeler began to breathe heavier, though Chijimatsu's voice still could be heard. "...Something is coming. I would advise against sleeping tonight. The dead are-"

The voice ceased as Hana's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She began to slump to the floor, only to be caught by Jizoku. "Kekeke, looks like someone overdid it. Well, this is certainly more interesting, don't ya think?"

Colleen scoffed as she looked over the Channeler. "That's one way to put it, though I can't say I like what we got to hear."

"It certainly was ominous, wasn't it? I might just find something that can kill me," Jizoku mused in a relatively calm demeanor.

The Dullahan stared at the man with an incredulous look. "Whatever's coming for us, I'm sure it will try, at least."

"...I'm counting on it." the Zombie replied.

* * *

 **9:12 P.M Day Five**

 **Third Floor**

 **Smoking Lounge**

"Fufufu. Is it just me, or is this entire floor like something out of the early twentieth century?" Akeno asked as she walked up the side of a wall and hung from the ceiling to peer down at the trio still on the ground.

"It feels as if I stepped through time. I don't know about any of you, but I'm reminded of the Titanic for some reason," Daisuke said as he slowly approached the bar.

"Hmm… I must say, it does have a very old-timey feel to it. I am reminded of home, actually," Sonia added, her eyes falling onto the stained glass windows.

Alexander took a seat on one of the antique couches in the room. He watched the Vampire walk along the surface with a smirk. "And how is the ceiling, my Queen? Does it meet your standards?"

Akeno offered a playful grin before sticking out her tongue. "Sebastian is going to have to stop slacking. There're cobwebs all over the place!" she exclaimed before glancing down at Sonia. "Did your maids back home take better care of your castle, Princess?"

"Yes, of course. They were duty bound, always taking care of the chores. I am reminded of a dear friend, Kirumi Tojo. I wonder how she's doing..." she said, trailing off.

The Sorcerer placed a hand against his chest as he bowed his head. "You have my condolences. It must be terrible to have lost people you were so close to because of that game, let alone not know their fates in the aftermath."

"Fufufu! That's not true, my dear mortal servant! Let us not forget the records in the study. If they truly keep records of every Ultimate, then it means our resident Angel can check on her friends!" Akeno responded boisterously. "Then, of course, there's also the gallery itself."

"That's true… I've been meaning to look there myself. My little sister Erika was invited to Hope's Peak before the world went to shit. I want to make sure she's alive, so we can take a look together, if you'd like," Daisuke said, offering the girl a smile. She gave him a polite nod.

"That would be wonderful. I'd like to settle this morbid curiosity. I myself wish to know not just about Kirumi, but also about my little sister Laris," she said.

"Well, maybe you two can go tomorrow. If you'd like, I wouldn't mind joining as well. For now, at least, let's take a rest and enjoy some company, shall we? Care to rejoin us on the ground, my Queen?" Alexander asked as he sent the Vampire a smoldering gaze. He invitingly patted the cushion next to him.

Akeno giggled mischievously. "Don't mind if I do. Who wouldn't want the best seat in the house?" she asked as she fell from the ceiling at an unnaturally slow rate into Alexander's lap. She playfully wiggled her hips and rested her cheek against his. "Let's make it a date then, everyone, but wait till after noon, 'kay? I wasn't a morning person before this, and a vampire queen needs her unholy rest."

"I've got no issue with that. What about you, Sonia? Does noon work for you?" Daisuke asked, earning a nod from the Angel.

"Noon sounds lovely, as I usually stretch my wings in the morning. Sadly, with Syd's earlier warning, I may just remain indoors."

The Sorcerer wrapped an arm around Akeno's waist and gave a small squeeze. "Our new mastermind did seem rather insistent that something will come for us. It's hard not to assume he has something in the works."

* * *

 **9:35 P.M Day Five**

 **Third Floor**

 **Hallway**

The Ultimate Werewolf's ears twitched. "Hah, I knew I wasn't crazy. There really is music coming from the concert hall. I know some of the others mentioned feeling spooked in there, but can the dead really do something like this?"

Teleios ruffled his wings from atop the boy's shoulders. "Quite so, Chase. I was present for many meetings of the occult research club at Hope's Peak, and there was much discussion about those who haven't passed on."

"Well, I guess a lot of it was true! I never gave it much thought, though I always hoped some of the stuff related to magic and fantasy was real. Looks like I got my wish, right, Henry?" Maya happily mused as she pulled the hatchling into a hug. He gave a small cry and settled into the embrace.

"No kidding, my tribe always use to talk about various legends. Though, to be honest, I didn't put a lot of stock in it. Maybe I should have." Chase chuckled lowly as he crept forward before quietly pushing the door leading in the concert hall ajar.

The sound of a violin and piano flooded out into the hallway. The small group peered inside and saw two translucent beings residing in the midst of the hall. It was clear that both of them were girls with apparently dark hair. One sat in front of the grand piano, drawing a haunting melody from it. The second girl accompanied the first by running her bow over the strings of her violin.

"...Beautiful. This is a true haunting, and they're even playing Moonlight Sonata," a voice said. Alejandra approached the group from behind with a look of wonder filling her eyes.

"Hmph, I see those two are still at it. Rei and Kanade have truly taken a shine to this room," Saino mused as she also made her way towards the group. Her head looked off to the side. A rare smile started to form on her face and she nodded sagely. "Yes, I know, Aurora. It is quite a beautiful tune, isn't it?"

"Aurora?" Chase questioned with a mystified expression. "Is that another spirit I can't see or something?"

The Horror Writer sighed as she shook her head. "You get used to it. I've spent enough time in the library to know it's best to not question it."

"Ahh, I see. This is in regards to her friends, then. Regardless of that, I take it the spirits often prefer parts of the house, do they not?" Teleios asked, looking over to the Dragonness.

"Sakha, please. There is nothing wrong with them living out the lives they lost out on." Saino continued talking to the air around her before looking over to the Familiar. "Hmm? Oh yes, those who are forced to remain in this realm will try to cling to what every fragments of their lives that they can. Take these two girls, for instance. They are still practicing the craft they spent their lives honing."

The Werewolf frowned slightly. "Do they even know we're here, or are they just in their own world? It just seems tragic."

"I don't know about that. It actually brings me some comfort. If I die and can still write as a spirit, it would bring new meaning to a ghost writer," Alejandra mused with a hint of a smirk.

Maya giggled as she loosened her grip on Henry, letting the hatchling crawl back onto her shoulders. "That is true, I suppose. Should the worse come, I can still see and maybe even play with Henry," the Tamer said with a smile. She took a few steps closer and placed a hand on the Werewolf's arm. "I know it is sad to think about, Chase, but we have to be prepared. As much as it pains me to say it, after everything with Alpha, we need to be ready for more bad times ahead of us."

Chase offered a somber nod though he slowly raised his arm and curled it around her waist. "I know you're right, but that doesn't mean I won't do everything I can to prevent it."

"Hm, you've got a good attitude. Just keep in mind that, if Syd was right, things are only going to get worse from here on out," Alejandra said as she watched the apparitions continue their eternal recital.

The Dragonness kept watch of the performance and chuckled dryly. "By all means, continue your struggle. It will only pull you down faster, as it did to Brooke."

Teleios shook his head at Saino's words. "No. I don't believe that our situation is beyond salvage. It will come at a cost of pain, but we are not without hope to strive for."

* * *

 **10:24 P.M Day Five**

 **First Floor**

 **Common Room (Samuel's Bedroom)**

The sounds of water splashing in the air were instantly silenced as Samuel finished his shower. He grabbed a towel from the side of the ensuite, dried his face, and then wrapped it around his waist. Steam billowed from behind him while he moved back into his bedroom, deep in thought.

His bare chest stood on display, a tapestry of scars that covered solid muscle.

As he regarded the interior of the room, he noticed Kiyomi's mirror once more. The visage of the Paranormal Investigator still remained. However, she had her hands clamped over her eyes with a visible blush on her fair skin. Her mouth was moving, but her words were muted.

"Kiyomi!" Samuel jumped with surprise. He quickly grabbed his clothes from the bed and pulled them with him into the shower, out of the mirror's sight.

"Sorry about that." His voice echoed from the shower into the bedroom sheepishly. Sounds of rustling quickly followed, and soon the Hunter came back out fully-dressed.

He placed his hand on the mirror, a slight blush coming to his cheeks. "Err... Yeah, It's easy to forget that you're living with a girl."

The Investigator flushed as she raised a hand to the opposite side of the mirror. "Y-You don't have to apologize. At least you still consider me a person, despite the fact I'm trapped in here. You uh… clearly take care of yourself, though. What's been going on out there? When you're not here, it feels like I'm trapped in a personal hell."

Samuel sighed. "Where do I even start? The short version is that Kuuma is now also dead and Syd is the new mastermind. Also, there are two new participants to the game, a man by the name of Daisuke del Rio... and Princess Sonia Nevermind."

"Everything just keeps changing, and I'm powerless to do anything," Kiyomi choked out as she gritted her teeth. "Sam, will you make me a promise? Please?"

"What is it?" The Hunter said with a concerned expression.

"...Promise me you'll get me out of this place. Death is bad enough, but this is like an eternal cell. I'm afraid I'm going to eventually lose my mind. I-I don't know what I'd do if you never came back one day," she admitted in a shaky breath.

Samuel closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He then looked back at the girl, with a smile on his face for the first time. "I promise I will get you out of here. Once we are out, we'll head back to Japan. Maybe the Future Foundation will be able to help you. You can even make amends with Kyoko. I'm sure she'll want to do the same."

The Paranormal Investigator offered a sad smile. "I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even know who I was. She might have forgotten I exist. I was so desperate to become talented, and look what it got me. I have blood on my hands, and now I'm in a form of purgatory."

Samuel's smile faded. "You never told me why you and your father were banished from the Kirigiri clan. I don't get it. You're clearly intelligent, so what forced you to take such drastic measures for talent?"

"You just don't understand. The Kirigiri family is well known, but is also incredibly rigid. When I didn't display affinity for or interest in detective work, I was cast out. I guess you could say I didn't possess the cold logic one comes to expect of my family. I never really cared about forcing my way back into the clan, but I hoped that I could prove that not everyone has to walk the same path," Kiyomi said with a thoughtful expression.

"Kiyomi, whether it be as a psychic detective or just a regular girl, you only need to be yourself. You're a good person, that much I can tell, and your emotions are no weakness." The Hunter reassured her. "In our darkest moments, we all need kindness and a good heart. Cold logic can't replace that."

Kiyomi offered a rare smile before biting back a pained laugh. "Hah, I wish I could hug you right now."

"So do I." He offered her a quick grin. "If you're feeling lonely, would you like me to tell some of the others you can speak? I don't trust some of our newer members yet, but I'm sure someone like Akeno would be delighted to see you again."

"Hah, I feel like a talking piece of furniture, but I'd like that. I'm not sure Akeno could see me, though, being a vampire and all." Kiyomi chuckled as she offered him a weak smile. "Thank you for everything, Sam."

"It's the least I can do." He turned away from the mirror and walked towards the door, his expression darkening. "After everything I've done." He whispered quietly to himself as he left the room.

* * *

 **October 19th 2020**

* * *

 **12:31 A.M Day Six**

 **Outside**

 **Graveyard**

The Ultimate Undertaker pressed her shovel into a pile of darkened dirt before lowering it upon the pine box that lay at the bottom of the grave. "Sabishi thanks you again for your help, especially with how much more dangerous it is at night."

"No, no! It's my pleasure to be of use." Remy spoke cheerfully, but his expression turned somber a few moments later. "...Alpha was such a kind-hearted soul."

"It is why Sabishi didn't want to wait till tomorrow. She should have done this earlier, but she ended up indulging too much," she admitted before eying the boy next to her. "Could Remy explain what he believes in? Sabishi isn't sure if she believes in anything, but she would like to think there is something."

Indulging in too much what? The Exorcist raised an eyebrow before shaking the thought away. "I believe in... the God in Christianity," he said slowly.

"You know, the one who wears a billowy white robe and has a big, poofy beard? That guy," Remy added in his typical, light-hearted tone.

"God? How does Remy know he has a big, poofy beard?" the girl asked with innocent curiosity as she continued to shovel dirt into the hole.

Remy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You're asking some hard questions, Sabishi... Through art and paintings, I suppose."

"So you're not sure?" the Undertaker asked as she ticked her head to the side. "Sabishi can't imagine some entity looking like us. Sabishi thinks they'd have to be something more than flesh."

"Of course, the idea is that God exists beyond this mortal realm, so he wouldn't be of flesh-and-blood like us. However, as the Good Book says, he created us in his image," Remy replied with a teacherly tone.

Sabishi chewed on her lower lip. "If Sabishi and Remy were made in his image, does that mean God is flawed like us? And if he isn't, why does he let bad things happen?"

"Like I said... those are some very, very hard questions," Remy answered. He tipped his hat downward to cover his face. "This may not sound very satisfying, but I believe everything happens for a reason. The Lord has a plan for us, no matter how harsh these times may seem."

"So God has a plan for all of us? Even for Sabishi?" the Undertaker asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. Her eyes seemed to glint in the dim moonlight.

Remy smiled sadly at her. "Everyone's included. No matter what our pasts may be like, there's no discrimination here."

The Undertaker felt a rare smile pull at her lips. "Hearing that makes Sabishi feel at peace. How did Remy find God? Was it a hard journey?"

"..." The Exorcist suddenly went silent as he stared off into the night.

Sabishi seemed to notice the silence as she paused momentarily. "Did Sabishi say something wrong? ...She has trouble reading a situation."

"...No, you haven't done anything wrong, Sabishi. Forgive me." Remy planted his shovel into the ground and leaned against it. "I don't believe we find God ourselves. Rather, he's the one who finds us."

"Is there anyway Sabishi can help God find her?" the Undertaker asked in a quiet voice. "Would he even want to find her?"

Remy swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's not a Christian belief, but are you familiar with the concept of Karma?"

The girl's brow furrowed slightly. "Good begets good and bad begets bad. At least, that's what Sabishi thinks it means."

The Exorcist nodded his head. "Yes, that definition will suffice. Well, the idea comforts me... Knowing that we're all a part of something greater, something more powerful than this cycle of despair we currently find ourselves trapped in, makes me believe that things will turn out okay in the end. Things will turn out okay for you too, Sabishi, as long as you make the effort to live a good life," Remy said with a small smile.

"Sabishi will try harder. She wants to believe there is something after death other than misery," the Undertaker responded as she returned the smile. "Sabishi is glad she met Remy. She never thought she would make another friend."

"I'm glad to have met you, too. I do believe this is what they call a 'fated encounter,' yeah..." Remy mused softly before tilting his head down. "I'm sorry I'm not as chipper as I usually am... Alpha's death has been eating away at me. I feel at fault."

He began an impromptu confession. "I learned from Sebastian about what happened in the past... I'm sorry for your loss... Haaahh, I had meant to speak to Brooke soon afterward, but then that godforsaken storm blew in... No, I'm just making excuses."

The Undertaker quietly continued to pile the last of the dirt before patting the flat of the shovel against the earth as a faint drizzle continued to soak through both of them. "Sabishi blamed herself for a lot of things in her own game. She doesn't think it's good to carry those things around. It only tears you apart from the inside. Sabishi thinks it's for the best we get back inside now. She can work on the headstone tomorrow."

"Mmm... You're right," the Exorcist quietly replied. There was a hint of uncertainty to his tone, however. "Everything is as it should be..." he muttered to himself.

Sabishi smiled obliviously as she planted her spade next to her. "Thank you again, Remy. This went much faster than if I was alone. Sabishi might actually sleep tonight."

As the pair turned back towards the house, the falling rain masked a quiet rustling throughout the graveyard. They had made their way back into the courtyard when the first of the tombstones began to shudder. A few seconds elapsed before a rotten hand thrust its way out of the damp soil, followed by a garbled and unintelligible moan...

* * *

 **20 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

The camera turned on to show Tiana sitting behind the desk. Sitting right next to her was Jason, who was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "After all these months, I still can't believe that you managed to bag a guy like Juzo," Tiana admitted.

Jason smirked, leaning back in his seat. "And I can't believe that you managed to get a cutie like Haruto."

"We've been together for longer than I've known you," Tiana retorted.

"Tia, Jason," Bella called out.

Tiana looked over at the camera, eyes wide. "Are we live?"

"We are," Bella confirmed.

As Jason snickered, Tiana began her introduction. "Hello, everyone, I'm Tiana Blake. The amazingly talented person next to me is Jason Carter, and this is Post Game Talk Show."

"Smooth, Tia, very smooth," Jason teased. Tiana rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I think the wonderful people at home should know why I'm here instead of your boyfriend."

Tiana groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "Haru went back to the sketchy sushi place. Apparently, he wanted to make sure the food there was actually bad and it wasn't a one-time thing. I told him not to go back!"

"It's not your fault your boyfriend's a fool," a woman argued off-screen. "Now, can you introduce me already, or am I going to have to stand back here all day?"

Jason chuckled before motioning off-screen. "Everyone please welcome the always wonderful Eline Kinnie!" The blue and green-haired woman stepped into the studio, wearing ripped, black skinny jeans and a black low-cut tanktop. She was smiling brightly.

"Jay, Tia, my lovely people!" Eline cheered, flopping down into one of the chairs. "How are you both doing, aside from the sick boyfriend?"

Tiana chuckled. "I think I should be the one asking you that, seeing how I'm the host." She let out a small sigh. "I'm doing well, though, all things considered. Haru's not nearly as sick as last time."  
"I'm also doing pretty good," Jason responded. "So, how are you doing, El?"

Eline's smile grew even more as she began rubbing her hands together. "Abso-fucking-lutely amazing! You wanna know why?" The two hosts nodded. "Our old director was arrested." Tiana's eyes widened

while Jason got up and walked off the set. Loud cheering could be heard soon after.

"What did he get arrested for?" Tiana questioned.

"Who cares?!" Jason shouted. "The bastard that wanted Eline to play a guy is in jail!"

Tiana rolled her eyes, turning to look off camera. "Depending on the crime, he might not serve any time!"

"Oh shit, you're right!" Jason cursed. He ran back onto the set and sat back down. "Please tell me he's done something awful."

Eline smirked. "Well, without being too crass, let's just say that he would make a Catholic priest blush at what he did." She and Jason burst out into laughter while Tiana just sat there with wide eyes, mouth aghast. Once a few seconds passed, Eline paused. "Tia?" Eline reached forward and waved a hand in front of Tiana's face. "Tia, you still with us?"

Tiana perked up, blinking a few times. "Yeah, yeah, I just…Christ, I knew he was an asshole, but I never thought he was that…horrid." Tiana ran a hand through her hair, breathing a small sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey, don't apologize," Eline argued, her voice soft. She grasped Tiana's hands in hers. "Tia, every person who takes care of children has the same shock when they learn something like that. You not only have your sister and Kitai, but you've basically become the mom for a lot of the teens on the cast. Of course you'd react like that. It's normal." Tiana nodded, pulling one of her hands away to wipe away a few unshed tears. "You good?"

Tiana cracked a smile. "I am." She chuckled. "My character said this, and it certainly applies to me; but I'm not used to being the one giving up control."

"Well, you're the youngest one here today, so you get to be taken care of," Jason argued. "You're like the sister we never had."

Tiana rolled her eyes. "If you were my brother, I think I would've died while being babysat. Eline is far more reliable."

Eline, while snickering, pumped her fist in the air. "Hell yeah! Alpha sibling! Alpha sibling! Suck a dick, Jason! Oh shit, wait, you'd like that!" Eline tapped her chin. "Go fuck a girl, I guess?"

Jason gasped, the smile still on his face. "How dare you? You can go suck a dick."

"Alright, now, children, simmer down," Tiana interjected, a teasing tone in her voice.

"Aw, Tia, you're no fun," Jason whined. "Let us fight."

"Yeah, your big sis needs to wail on our twerp of a brother," Eline argued. She cracked her knuckles for emphasis.

Tiana rolled her eyes, but the smile never left her face. "How am I the youngest of us three?"

Jason shrugged. "Because the universe decided you needed to have people in your life who could look out for you." A slight blush made its way across Tiana's cheeks, getting a snicker from Eline and Jason.

"So, how long does this show usually last?" Eline questioned.

"It depends, honestly," Tiana admitted. Her eyes flickered off-camera before chuckling. "Speak of the devil, we're being told to wrap things up for today."

Jason playfully shoved Eline. "You jinxed us!" Eline cocked an eyebrow at the man before smirking. Without any warning, she lunged off her chair and tackled Jason onto the floor.

"I'll show you jinxed, you little twerp!" Eline shouted.

"Ah! Someone save me!" Jason cried. "She's going to kill me!"

Tiana peered over the desk before smirking. Jason's laughter rang throughout the studio. "For those of you wondering, Eline's just tickling the ever-loving crap out of Jason." Tiana snickered before turning her attention back to the camera. "This has been the Post Game Talk Show, and I'll see you all after the next episode."

* * *

 ***AN* As always, I'd like to thank Celestial and Petty for helping me with writing this chapter. A big shout to my betas for being so quick and on the ball. Finally thank you as always Bellatrixshine! It's been wonderful to see the Omakes return like this =)  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _Yeah I was definitely going for a turn of the century vibe with this floor. I'm trying to make most of the rooms more fitting for the setting and avoid a lot of modern settings._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Alrighty then._

 **NSPunny**

 _You were definitely right about one of the ghosts, and powers will be explored more soon, I promise ;)_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _There are two Yukikos. The one in SoT is named after the first one._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _I can never tell you enough, how much appreciate these Omakes. You've really done an outstanding job! =)_

 **Pokemanallstar**

 _Yeah I realized that I'd failed to bolden those last time. I had to fix it afterwards lol_

 **Fee5H**

 _I'm sure you'll have a solid answer by the end of this chapter :P_

 **StoryProducer214**

 _*DRAMATIC GASP*_

 **doomqwer**

 _Trying to tackle different genres of horror throughout this game so it's possible ;)_

 **Raz The Giant**

 _Hah I couldn't resist having some apparitions begin showing up!_

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 _Foxy/Demon goodness. Thanks again brah! It was a nice little lime_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _I guess you'll have to wait and see._

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Yeah we're trying to have things connect well between the stories!_


	16. Chapter 15: The Walking Dead: Act One

**Chapter 15: The Walking Dead: Act One**

 **1:42 A.M Day Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Entrance Hall**

"Come on, Alexander. Something is wrong!" Akeno called out as she marched through the foyer and towards the main entrance. "I smell something rotting and I can hear a commotion from outside." Her typically over-the-top demeanor had been shelved, as a look of worry colored her pale features.

The Sorcerer sighed with a frown while following after the girl. "Alright, Akeno, just keep it down if you are hearing something. We don't need to invite any unwanted attention."

The Ultimate Vampire stopped several feet away from the front door. Her predatorial eyes narrowed. "...I think we're well past that point. There's something out there and, whatever it is, it doesn't have a heartbeat," she said before tensing. The front door suddenly shuddered as the chains wrapped around its handles quivered from the force of the blow.

Several putrid and rotting faces pressed against the adjacent windows. Milky-white, lifeless eyes could be seen.

The figures were horribly decomposed, with some missing jaws, limbs, and other body parts. Entrails hung out from cavities in their body. Dark blood oozed against the glass.

"Somehow, I get the feeling these fellas aren't gonna be as social as Jizoku," Akeno said while the door rattled once more.

"Agreed. We should go get the others, my dear," Alexander suggested as he placed a hand on the Vampire's shoulder.

A chiming sound echoed throughout the mansion almost immediately after the words left his mouth. Syd's calm voice shortly followed.

"It's time to rise and shine, because the dead certainly aren't going to wait for you. Behold your next motive. These undead fellows are driven by one goal and one goal alone: they seek to feast on all of you. They will not stop until a murder has been committed. Defend yourselves all you like, for you are allowed to destroy them, but this is not a fight that can be won. Let the living dead motive commence..."

* * *

 **1:45 A.M Day Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Common Hall**

Nozomi licked her lips as she crawled up from between Ariana's thighs. A look of mischief and irritation played in her eyes. "He truly does have the worst timing in the world. I was just getting started with you." Her tail whipped back and forth as she stared down at the nude Kitsune.

"Getting started? Hah… we've been at it for hours, dear. You've certainly got a lot of stamina," Ariana replied as she slowly sat up. She reached for her garments, a frown on her face. "I truly hope 'living dead' doesn't insinuate what I think it does."

"It doesn't matter what it means," Nozomi said as she leaned forward, taking the Kitsune's chin into her hands and kissing her fiercely. "We're gonna handle this, and then we'll pick up where we left off here."

"Mmm, I love this new Nozomi. Alright, dear, let's get dressed. Something tells me we're gonna be put through the wringer," she mumbled, slowly rising to her feet.

The Succubus rose to her feet with a burst of energy, her wings crackling through the air. "I feel like I can do anything right now. Aria, are you alright?" she asked with a look of concern flitting to her eyes.

"I'm just worried. This new motive isn't sitting right with me," the Kitsune replied as she continued getting dressed.

Nozomi snapped her fingers and conjured a set of violet, form-fitting armor that covered her entire body except for her wings and tail. "Incredible," she mused in wonder before she peered out the window warily. "Aria?"

Ariana had remained deathly silent. She continued looking down at the courtyard, seeing the large horde of shambling bodies slowly moving toward the house. She took a hold of Nozomi's hand, squeezing it rather tightly. "Nozomi, don't let go of my hand, okay? I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm not letting them hurt you," she said, a hint of seriousness in her voice. Her tails tensed up, one coiling around the Succubus' waist.

"Funny, I was gonna say the same to you. Tonight has been too beautiful to lose you now. If worse comes to worst, I'm picking you up and flying us out of here," the Succubus said as she rested her head against the other girl's shoulder.

"Ich liebe dich, Nozomi. Before you ask, the phrase means I love you. Not everyone can rock my world like you did," she replied, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

A playful smile spread across the girl's lips as she leaned closer. "If we survive this, I'm going to do a lot more than that, foxy girl. I feel more at peace than I ever have, and it's because of you. It's because I'm not shying away from what I am. I love you, too."

"Then I'll be waiting for you, with legs wide open," the kitsune said, giving the girl a wink. She flushed brightly, the smile on her face only growing.

"Good, because I have something I wanna try next time," she said as she whispered something into the girl's ear with a grin. "...Of course, we have to make it through this mess, but I know I have all the incentive now."

"That sounds lovely, but we should go check on the others first. The last thing we need is another casualty on our minds,"

* * *

 **2:35 A.M Day Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Billiard Room**

Chase let out a mild grunt as he shouldered the turned-over pool table against the series of windows. "That should slow them down some. You ladies alright?" he asked while peering over his shoulder.

Maya pressed her shoulder against the table beside the Werewolf. "Just fine for right now, though I'm not sure how long this table will last."

"Y'know, it's been a while since I had to bust out this old thing," Mackenzie mused. She was carefully looking over the scratched up, and slightly warped, cast-iron frying pan in her hands.

The Horror Writer sighed as she gripped the pool stick in her hands. "I wish I could have taken one of the weapons from the suits of armor in the foyer. I can't believe this is what we're working with."

"Hah, don't you worry. Just let me do the heavy lifting, alright?" Chase offered a bark of laughter.

"Fine, just make sure to be careful. I'm not sure how these zombies work, but if it's like in most adaptations, scratches and bites are a death sentence," Alejandra said, her gaze fixating on the table that was already beginning to shake. The sound of shattering glass pierced the room.

The Painter shrugged and moved a bit closer to the makeshift barricade. "Sounds like we'll probably see it firsthand, soon enough."

"Henry, get back for now," the Tamer commanded. The dragon looked at her for a few moments before taking flight and hovering a bit above the two other girls. Maya grit her teeth when the table shook more violently.

Chase let out a low chuckle as he stood straight up. "I guess there's no helping it. I can't risk holding back now." He clenched his teeth while his eyes became predatorial. The sound of snaps and cracks could be heard as his stature became more substantial, tearing his shirt in the process. Thick, black fur grew over his arms and chest. His claws elongated, but his mouth and nose remained humanoid. His voice dropped a few octaves into a booming one. "Keep your distance. Let me do most of the fighting!" He howled when the pool table suddenly splintered.

From the wake of the destruction, several undead poured out clumsily through the shattered windows. One of them was none other than the Ultimate Extra Terrestrial. His skin was even more discolored than it had been when he was alive.

Maya backed away as soon as the table broke apart, but that didn't stop another zombie from crawling its way in and grabbing a hold of her leg. She caught herself from falling and picked up a nearby pool cue. Her mouth pulled into a scowl as she started bashing at the zombie's head. As soon as it released her, Maya quickly retreated towards the others.

A roar escaped the semi-transformed Chase as he picked two of the zombies off the ground and crushed their heads together, sending a grotesque pulp of brain matter everywhere.

"Hm, if we survive this ordeal, it will make for one hell of a chapter," Alejandra said in a sardonic manner as she jabbed her pool stick through the eye of a zombie crawling through the window.

The zombified Alpha continued forward towards the group as eight more made their way towards the busted window. As soon as he was in range, Mackenzie smashed the frying pan against the side of his head. The blow dented Alpha's skull harshly, and his body collapsed to the ground. "Bet Charlotte would be proud of that swing." The Painter chuckled to herself, then retreated to give Chase more space.

"That's it, girls. Just pick your moments. We'll keep them from overwhelming us by funneling them like this. Watch out for them, though. They're tougher than they look!" Chase barked as he thrusted his claws through a nearby zombie's skull.

After it slumped to the ground, he stared at the walls of bodies that continued to lurch forward towards the house.

* * *

 **3:08 A.M Day Six**

 **First Floor**

 **North Hall Entrance**

Jizoku's milky gaze stared at the shuddering door as the sound of groans and scratches filled the northern hallway. "Kekeke, it won't be long now. They're hungry and their numbers are continuing to grow. There must be hundreds of them."

Samuel scowled and drew his knife. "We can't let them overwhelm us, so stay together. Don't let yourself get cut off or surrounded."

Shiro giggled as he spun a croquet mallet in his hands. "Yeah, yeah. Jeez, way to suck the fun out of the apocalypse there, Sammy."

"Oh, just shut up already. Some of us actually care about living," Colleen shot back. She sighed as she looked down at her hands. "Just gotta hope what I read about Dullahans is true..." The girl carefully reached up and pulled her head off her shoulders. Colleen's body walked over and offered her severed head to the Hunter. "Sorry to put this on you, Sam, but do you think you can keep my head safe?"

Samuel's eyes widened with surprise. "...I suppose I can," he said, slightly dumbfounded. He tucked the head under his left arm.

"Heh, gives new meaning to receiving head, doesn't it?" The Zombie cackled wildly as the door began to slowly splinter. "Last chance for decision making. Should we barricade the door with furniture or let our dead friends in? I know I'm itching for a fight!"

"If they can break through metal chains and solid wood, then I highly doubt a few tables and chairs are going to be much use. The best option is to make sure we have room to fall back if we need to."

"Hee hee, this is going to be the best night ever!" Shiro cheered while practically bouncing in place.

Colleen scoffed as her body picked up a fire stoker and moved in front of Samuel. When he started to react, she shook her head. "If I'm right about what my body can do, you're going to be glad to have me to shield you some."

The Hunter raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure what you mean... but thank you." He turned to face the ever-increasing banging from the door. "Let's give them hell."

A wide grin spread across Jizoku's face. He stalked forward as the door split wide open.

Dozens of rotting and fetid bodies shambled forward. Most were unrecognizable, but one was far less decomposed: Hikyou's. His face was gaunt and lifeless, and his jaw hung unnaturally low. Bile and dirt spewed from his lips. He, along with the other members of the dead, lumbered forward, driven by pure instinct.

"Nothing personal, but you're moving in on my territory as Ultimate Zombie. You should stick to what you're good at!" Jizoku howled and darted forward in a wild manner. He then grabbed at Hikyou's neck before twisting it violently. With a loud snap, Hikyou's head turned around completely. However, his frame remained upright. He slowly pivoted his head around before letting out a ghastly moan.

"Oh… so you can do that too, huh? Now I'm really getting pissed," Jizoku muttered. The zombified Hikyou buried his mouth into Jizoku's shoulder after tackling him to the floor. The throng of undead continued to pour in behind them.

"Jizoku!" Samuel grit his teeth. "Don't let them get any further inside!" he shouted as he charged. Leaping forward, the Hunter plunged his blade straight into the back of Hikyou's skull, causing the blade to jut violently out of the Loser's forehead. As the body went limp, he quickly pulled it off of Jizoku.

"Aw man, I wanted that one," Shiro said with a pout. He gracefully side-stepped a couple zombies that had lunged at him. He raised his mallet and wasted no time bashing in each one's head.

Samuel felt a hand grab onto his back and pull him back as more undead stumbled towards him. Colleen's body, once again, appeared in front of him. She swung at the shambling mob as it closed in around her.

"Colleen?" Samuel said after giving a quick kick to a zombie near him. The rotted leg snapped under the force, causing the undead to fall in a spray of blood and bone shards. He quickly stood himself up.

"Don't worry, Sam, I'm fine," she answered. The Hunter's eyes looked from the zombies to the head tucked under his arm. Her expression remained worried but showed no signs of pain. After a few moments, her body burst its way out of the crowd. Colleen's clothes were torn and dirtied, but she had no visible wounds. "Turns out my body becomes a hell of a lot harder to hurt when it isn't in contact with my head."

"That's wonderful news!" Jizoku chortled as he kicked and thrashed his way to his feet, ramming his fingers through the eye sockets of a nearby undead. "Hope you can keep up that up, because this is just the beginning!"

At this point, ten zombies were in the hallway, with throngs more laying in wait behind them.

Samuel looked frantically around him. Spotting a large ceramic vase, he picked it up and threw it at the zombie horde, forcing them back for a moment as it shattered on impact. "Keep them at the door. Use it as a choke point!" he commanded as he slashed the throat of another to his right. A spray of blood covered him as its head flopped back, barely kept on by its spine.

Shiro continued to wildly swing his mallet, caving in skulls with little struggle. "Most of these smelly jerks are so rotten that I don't need to swing very hard." He almost lost his footing from the debris and gore coating the ground, but he caught himself and had another fit of laughter. "Man, if they survive this motive, I wonder if Sabi or Sebas will be the most upset?"

"Are you even able to take anything serious, anymore?" Colleen called out to the Executioner. She used the metal bar to help Samuel push back the horde.

The Hunter rushed forward, trying to reach Colleen, but the now one-legged zombie from earlier grabbed his leg. He immediately snapped its arm with his free foot. Then, raising the other, he stamped hard on the zombie's head. Samuel crushed the decomposed head like a rotten apple. Brain matter spurted out and covered his boot.

"Fuck, that's never going to come off," he quipped as he helped push back the horde with the Dullahan.

Jizoku reached down and picked up a severed limb off the ground. A manic grin spread across his face. "Kekeke, now this where the real fun begins!"

* * *

 **5:27 A.M Day Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Conservatory**

"To hurt so many innocents, to subject them to such horrors... It is unforgivable. I will not forgive those involved!" Hana bellowed as her hair turned a stark shade of white. Despite her slender frame, she emitted an unshakable aura of strength. "I will not be broken like a reed in the wind. My power will protect those who cannot protect themselves!" She roared as she drove her fist into one of the undead's skulls, sending the creature flying back through the stained glass window it had originally breached.

Sebastian cracked one of the nearest creatures with his mop, causing it to collapse to the grassy, moss-ridden floor. "Well, of all the spirits she's channeled, this one may be the most useful thus far. Lady Nevermind, I implore you and Teleios to use the air to your benefit."

"And let the two of you get overtaken? Absolutely not! I shall fight alongside you. We will get out of this together," the angel replied. She brought down the chair leg she had been using on a nearby undead, a sickening crunch filling the air.

Teleios soared around the swing branches as he adjusted his talons. He dropped down and crushed a zombie's head without stopping his flight, then quickly darted around the moving trees and back towards the others. "That may be for the best, Sonia. Do not forget the dead are not our only enemies in this place."

A roar escaped Hana as she continued to pummel zombie after zombie, her bare fists crushing their skulls as if they were made of paper mache. The dozens of windows into the conservatory made it difficult to guard, but the open area gave the foursome room to maneuver.

Sebastian spun his mop between his hands before jabbing another zombie through its eye sockets. "We must be prepared to withdraw when the time comes. Hana will eventually require a break. This is not an ideal place to hold them, so I suggest we move back into the hallway and seal this door when she tires. We can funnel them back slowly after that."

"Alright, but we must be especially careful with our retreat. The last thing we need is for a horde to surprise us from behind," Sonia replied.

As if in response to her comment, a cat-eared zombie suddenly lurched from the window sill. It tackled into Sonia, sending the pair to the floor. It gnashed its teeth as it tried to tear out her throat. "Nyan… Nyan..." it rasped repeatedly as it tried to overpower the angel.

However, before its teeth could reach her, it let out a mournful hissing sound. A thick branch pierced its chest before raising the zombie into the air, freeing the frazzled blonde. If the group were to hazard a gaze towards the center of the conservatory, they'd spy a translucent specter adorned with thick red hair and freckles upon her face. A tiny smile graced her lips as her small hand was pressed against the surface of the tree.

"Lady Sonia?! Are you alright?!" Sebastian cried out as he jogged to where the Princess lay.

"I'm quite fine, thanks. We should be wary of the windows. At any moment, more may burst through like this one here," she replied, quickly getting up to her feet. She was shaking slightly, but was otherwise no worse for wear.

The tree that had skewered the single zombie seemed to stir. Its mighty branches whipped and pierced the countless undead that invaded the room.

Hana kicked a zombie backwards and into the encroaching horde before falling back to the group. "Alas, my strength is waning. Hana has pushed herself too far. It is imperative that you all fall back immediately and allow Mallory to slow the horde with her tree."

"Understood. Thank you, Miss Ogami," the Familiar called out as he continued picking off undead around the room. He came back to the group and held himself aloft. "Come, let us fall back while we can."

* * *

 **7:30 A.M Day Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Grand Dining Hall**

The dining hall was littered with dozens of inanimate bodies. Despite the sunlight that poured into the room, the undead continued to advance. All of the windows had been shattered from the waves of undead that still poured through the opening and clamored over the remains of other undead.

"S-Sabishi wonders how much longer we can last. They just keep coming," the Undertaker said in a breathy voice as she leaned against a shovel.

Saino chuckled in a low tone as she pulled her claws out of the skull of a freshly-killed zombie. "To think the sunlight is not enough to cull these creatures. Heh heh. Yes, Sakha, it seems Syd is quite serious with his role as mastermind."

"Verdomme!" Remy cursed. "Such unholiness shouldn't be able to walk underneath the Lord's light. Miss Saino, don't these things have any weaknesses?"

"The only weakness these things have is the brain. I doubt they have any others," Daisuke replied, pulling his bayonet free from the eye socket of a nearby undead.

"No, there are other means. In fact, Remy, you should be fairly well-versed in what you need to do." The Dragon exhaled a small torrent of ice onto the zombies and shattered their frozen remains with her claws. "Holy powers, like the consecration on the sanctuary, will be most effective against them."

Sabishi nodded her head vigorously. "Sabishi knows you can do it! Remy can smite them!" she exclaimed as she buried her shovel into the side of another zombie's head.

A look of realization spread over the Exorcist's face. He dropped the blood-splattered shovel in his hands and fumbled through his coat for his Bible. He nearly facepalmed himself with its hard cover. "Oh, of course, I'm such a fool! There should be the proper prayer within these pages! Buy me some time, please and thank you!"

"Don't worry, I'll keep them off you," the Storyteller said, grabbing Remy's discarded shovel. He took a swing at a nearby undead, knocking its head clean off its shoulders.

A group of zombies were bowled over by Saino's tail. The Dragon growled as she moved between the horde and the others. "Don't be like that, Rathai, of course the boy's powers are our best plan as of now."

Utilizing his short height to his advantage, and rushing forward for some godforsaken reason, Remy ducked and weaved his way under the outstretched arms of the zombies, all while flipping furiously through the book. "Nope, nope... Oh! This was a good psalm, but not what we're looking for... Should've kept bookmarks or something, I guess!"

His musings were cut short as he missed the sight of a fallen cadaver. It suddenly lurched up from the pile and latched its maw onto one of the boy's hands, causing blood to spurt all over the holy book. The zombie let out a ragged and wretched gasp.

"REMY!" Sabishi cried as she buried her shovel into the creature's skull, causing it to release the boy and slump to the ground with a loud thump. While painful, the wound mercifully wasn't that deep.

An odd chuckle escaped the boy's lips as he stared down at the page now marked in red. "There's the bookmark I asked for... it must be fate, hahaha... This is it."

"There is no time to be mucking around. Hurry up and pray to your God," Saino commanded as she continued clawing at the heads of the undead.

With a bloody hand, the Exorcist flung his hat off and into the face of a nearby zombie, cleared his throat, and began to read. "Exorcizámos te, ómnis immúnde spíritus, ómnis satánic potéstas, ómnis infernális adversárii, ómnis légio, ómnis congregátio et sécta diabólica, in nómine et virtúte Dómini nóstri Jésu Chrísti."

The room seemed to reverberate as a blinding light radiated from the Exorcist. The undead in the room were set ablaze as the ones near the window began to shrink back as if being repelled by a powerful magnetic force.

"I-It's working." Sabishi offered a rare smile at the display. With each passing second, however, the light diminished more and more.

"That took care of some of them, but they'll be back again soon. We should take care of Remy's wound and figure out our next plan of action," Daisuke suggested, glancing at his companions.

Remy nodded and closed the book with a slight thump. "Amen."

Saino carefully watched the zombies continue to be pushed back by the light. "While it has certainly proved useful, you'll find you're still quite limited on how much you can call upon that kind of power."

"Then we'll make sure Remy doesn't push himself too hard. Sabishi thinks we should use this time to prepare for the next wave," the Gravekeeper said as she gestured at the series of windows.

* * *

 **9:12 A.M Day Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Entrance Hall**

Akeno grinned wildly as she swung a blood-soaked longsword straight through the neck of another zombie. She, Alexander, Nozomi, and Ariana found themselves maintaining a choke point through the main entrance, with dozens of zombies pouring in with every wave. "Fufufu, you will regret tangling with the Matron of the Undead! It doesn't matter how many of you there are, for I am the Queen of Vampires!" She guffawed as she blurred forward, decapitating four heads in a matter of seconds.

Alexander smirked as he watched the Vampire dart around the entrance hall. He raised his hand and casted a bolt of lightning that struck the horde. "Well, we certainly don't seem to be nearing the end just yet. Still little option but to carry on."

"I must admit, I wanted to practice my magic a bit. I didn't think I'd get that chance today, though. We can't let them through, no matter the cost," Ariana added, launching a small fireball at the nearest undead, burning its head and torso.

The Ultimate Succubus smirked as she rested a hand on her hip. "Don't you worry, Aria, these goons chose the wrong entrance!" she exclaimed with an air of confidence as she stared intently at a zombie before winking. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you? Please protect me?" she asked batting her eyes. The undead suddenly stopped at her words, then mechanically turned and launched itself at its brethren.

"Bleh, just how many of these tools are there? I kill one and three take its place!" Akeno whined as she kicked one of the undead so hard its head went soaring out a nearby window.

Nozomi watched with mild amusement as her rogue zombie continued to wade through the horde before gazing over her shoulder at the basement door that now had a reinforced titanium plate over it. "Jeez, I'm glad at least someone is safe during all of this. What a prick!"

Akeno drove her blade through an undead's head before flipping backwards. "Guess he figured we might try and lead the undead to him unless he took precautions. Tch, he'll get what's coming to him eventually. We just have to..."

Akeno trailed off as she spotted a smaller silhouette moving along through the horde. The webbing between his fingers and his matted hair clung to his small frame as he shambled forward. His torso still remained opened and rotting, a gruesome testament to his death, yet the zombified merman continued his death march towards the group along with the horde behind him.

"K-Kitai?" the kitsune said, freezing in place. The small merman stumbled forward, growling and groaning with each step.

Alexander sighed as he grabbed a nearby potted plant and spilled it across the hall. "My dear, you may want to come back for now," the Sorcerer explained. Akeno looked over her shoulder and blurred back to behind the line of dirt. Alexander cloaked his hand in arcane energy and thrust it into the soil. In an instant, a large wall of stone erupted up from the soil, cutting off the advancing horde. Alexander stood up, visibly exhausted.

Akeno steadied the Sorcerer by securing an arm around his waist. "You shouldn't have done that. You could have seriously hurt yourself," she chided before eying Nozomi and Ariana. The latter was still very much shaken.

"Ari..." Nozomi said in a pained breath as a look of concern and pity filled her eyes. "It's not him in there anymore. I-I know it's hard, but you can't see him like that," she said in a soft voice. "When they get through that wall, let me take care of it. You shouldn't have to do that."

"I-I'm sorry… I just wasn't expecting the minnow," she softly replied, hugging the succubus tightly.

The Succubus returned the embrace as she gingerly patted the other girl's back. "I know, Ari. Unfortunately, we'll have to be prepared for anything. Alexander may have slowed them, but this isn't over by a long shot..."

* * *

 _ **Several hours later**_

* * *

 **5:20 P.M Day Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Foyer**

Chase let out a bestial roar as he thrust his claws through one of the undead's skulls. "No matter how many we kill, they just keep coming!" Chase barely noticed the fountain of blood that burst from the creature's skull, as his half-transformed state was already completely soaked in grime.

Samuel thrust his knife into another zombie's skull. He panted as he pulled it free once more, his body and clothes covered in a thick layer of blood and viscera. "We need to... fall back." He breathed heavily. "Don't know... how much longer we can last."

Hana nearly collapsed as she used the adjacent stairwell for support. "T-The sanctuary. They can't cross the threshold. It's our best bet." She panted as she tried to keep a hold of the makeshift staff in her hands.

"Darling, you raise a splendid point, save the fact some of us cannot tread that ground as well," Alexander said as he held out his hand, struggling a moment before smiting part of the advancing horde on the spot.

"We don't have much of a choice. We'll have a better chance if we go there. We'll think of something." Daisuke panted. He grabbed an undead by the shirt and drove his bayonet under its chin. With a twist, he pulled it out and dropped the body.

"Agreed!" Samuel shouted as he kicked an undead square in the chest with a crunch, causing it to collapse into the others behind it. "We need to get moving, fast!" he said, trying to keep Colleen's head secure under his arm.

"No no no. All of my friends and I agree that would be a terrible idea. We should divide and conquer. Some of us should make for the sanctuary while the others make for the stairs. If we all go to the sanctuary, those of us who cannot enter will be slaughtered," Saino said in a chiding manner before inhaling and letting out a torrent of frigid air, freezing three undead solid. She then shattered them with a whip of her tail.

Nozomi soared across the room before raking her claws outward and beheading one of the undead. She landed near the group of survivors, slinging blood onto the carpet. "I have to say I'm with the crazy dragon lady. I don't intend to become zombie lunch while you all squat in safety in there."

"I agree with Zo; splitting up is a horrible idea. It always is. I'm not going to take refuge while she gets torn apart. If we're going to do something, let's do it now, before we get overrun by these fucks!" Ariana added, launching a small blue ball of flames at a group of undead. Their decaying flesh sizzled slightly as the bodies dropped to the floor.

Samuel grunted in frustration. "ENOUGH!" he roared over the chaos. "If we are going to survive, then anyone who can enter the sanctuary should. The rest will have to barricade themselves upstairs until we can come up with a better plan!"

The Ultimate Exorcist fiddled with his bandaged hand as he deliberated. "Hmm… I might be able to stun them for a few seconds. Anyone who's coming to the sanctuary will need to move quickly. Worst case scenario, those who retreat to the second floor can make their way up to the third floor and use the terrace to escape."

Teleios' sharp gaze turned to Rembrandt as he landed on the dangling chandelier. "Rembrandt, now isn't the time for hesitation. Another wave is about to push from outside."

Akeno offered a disgruntled expression as she kicked one of the zombies, sending its head flying out of the nearby windows. "Fufufu! Yes, grand cleric, use your holy man powers! Just watch out where you're waving that junk!"

Samuel looked at the girl's head under his arm. "Colleen, you can't enter the sanctuary, can you?"

"No, it seems this is where we part," the Dullahan's body approached the Hunter and held out its hands expectantly. "Thank you for taking care of me, Samuel, especially after putting yourself in danger."

Samuel gave the head back to the girl, then patted her on the shoulder. "Stay safe," he said with a slight grin.

"Yeah, safe, now that's a novel idea," she offered a sarcastic yet playful smirk as she plopped her head back onto her shoulders.

"Alright, we better hurry along. I'll stick with the others and head to the second floor. Worse comes to worst, we can use the terrace idea. Sonia, you'll be with us," Daisuke said firmly.

"Of course. With my wings, I'll be able to fly people down in a pinch. We should move before they overtake us!" the angel replied, backing away slightly.

The Undertaker lowered her blood-soaked shovel. "Remy, I think this is our best chance. Whenever you're ready," she said with a weak pant.

The Exorcist nodded as he clutched at his rosary. He began to chant something under his breath while squeezing the holy symbol. A few seconds elapsed and the horde seemed to shrink back. The symbol glowed a bright color as he continued his chant.

"I believe that's our sign to move. Come on, Henry. Come back to Mama!" Maya called out. The small dragon hurtled through the air, pelting the horde with several small fireballs, before landing on her shoulders.

Sebastian sighed. "Very well, then. Those heading to the sanctuary, follow me!" he called out as he moved out of the foyer and down an adjacent hallway.

"You heard the Butler! Move your butts so I have more room to work!" Shiro laughed maniacally, still swinging his bloodied croquet mallet at the nearby undead and splattering their brains in the process.

Alejandra secured the candlestick in her hands. "I've read enough books to know this won't end well, but I don't see a better option right now." She sighed and jogged after Sebastian.

"Dear, I hope my gallery will be okay," Mackenzie pouted, kissing Shiro on the cheek before following the group. "Be careful, hun. I don't wanna have to paint you this soon."

Remy continued chanting for several more moments before he took off after the group, narrowly avoiding the dead that were beginning to move once more. Once he fell out of sight, only Akeno, Colleen, Chase, Nozomi, Ariana, Daisuke, Sonia, Shiro, Alexander, Teleios, and Jizoku were left at the base of the stairwell.

The horde began to push harder as they converged upon the remaining group.

"Get your asses up the stairs!" Chase howled as he bared his teeth at the horde that stalked towards them.

"Alright, everyone, don't make me light a fire under your asses!" Daisuke exclaimed, sparing a glance at the incoming horde. He took a deep breath, silently wondering when this hell would end.

"Aww, you always know how to be a buzzkill!" Shiro whined as he stuck out his tongue and shouldered his mallet.

"Fine! I could use a breather anyways!" he said before jogging up the stairs.

"Is it just me, or are they moving faster now?" Alexander flung a few weaker fireballs through the air as he backed up the stairs.

"Don't think about that, just focus on moving your as-" Colleen was cut off mid sentence as she tripped and slid several steps downward, letting out a cry.

"Oh shit, someone grab her! I'll take her head!" Daisuke exclaimed, quickly moving down the stairs. He knelt down to grab Colleen's head, spotting several undead slowly climbing the stairs.

Before the Storyteller could reach her side, the horde began to swarm upon her. Hundreds of hands and maws tore into her body mercilessly. Daisuke let out a rage-filled cry as he stabbed the closest one through the skull. He then reached down to pull her head free before it could be mauled as well. Colleen's horrified screams echoed through the mansion as her body was ravaged.

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Nozomi cursed in horror at the bloody sight of watching the undead ravage the Dullahan's body. She surged forward up the stairs, making sure to keep track of Ariana.

Jizoku stood near the bottom of the stairs as the horde continued their march. "They are getting faster and more ruthless. I guess there's no helping it." He glanced over his shoulder before offering a manic grin. "Better not waste this," he said as he dove head-first down the stairs. He collided into the wall of undead, toppling a few zombies and initiating a domino effect.

"See you on the other side." The sound of his cackling rang out for several moments until his voice was swallowed by the sounds of gurgles and the moans of the dead. The rest of the group kept running.

* * *

 **? Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Tiana and Haruto smiled at the camera as it turned on. "Hello everyone, I'm Tiana Blake."

"I'm Haruto Shinta," Haruto greeted.

"And this is the Post Game Talk Show," the couple stated.

Haruto threw his arms out, a giant smile on his face. "After two episodes, I'm finally back, and I'm completely healthy!"

"And I'm never going to let you go to a restaurant without looking at online reviews ever again," Tiana added, a stern expression on her face. "It was really scary seeing you so sick."

"I know, and I'm still sorry for that," Haruto responded. He cracked a smile. "You know what else is scary? Our sister show, 'House of Horrors!'"

Tiana snickered. "I thought my segues were bad." She let out a small sigh before turning her attention back to the camera. "So, a couple of people have noticed that a lot of the actors that play more…psychotic characters are very apologetic for their characters' actions, and they're curious as to why."

"Well, while we do recognize that our characters' actions are completely separate from our own, some people do have a hard time playing characters with such horrible morals that they can't help but feel awful for what their character did," Haruto explained. Tiana stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"That was such a well-thought explanation," Tiana stated. "Who are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"I think the food poisoning knocked some sense into me," Haruto joked. "Anyways, despite having some actors who feel guilty over their character's actions, we have quite a few who like playing crazy characters."

"So, everyone please give a warm welcome to Jizoku Suru and Kuuma," Tiana introduced.

"Hello, you crazy bastards!" Kuuma shouted, running into the studio.

Jizoku was right behind him, a bright smile on his face. He was noticeably missing his character's dreadlocks. "How are you all doing?!"

"It feels like we have two Madisons in the studio," Tiana commented. "Then again, what else can you expect?"

"I like them," Haruto admitted, smiling. The two men sat down on the couch.

"So, Jizoku, Kuuma, how are you two doing?" Tiana asked.

"So good!" Kuuma cheered. "Doing this show has been so much fun!"

"You're telling me, man," Jizoku added. "I'm getting play a zombie! And not just a typical, stumbling about and trying to every person in sight zombie! I'm a zombie with a weirdly cool laugh and awesome dreads!"

Haruto chuckled. "Oh yeah, those look so cool on you."

"Thanks, man," Jizoku replied, smiling. "I won't lie that the wig gets kinda itchy from time to time, but I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Tiana turned her attention to Kuuma. "And you had to dye your hair for the role, right?"

Kuuma nodded. "I also had to wear a red sclera lens, but it was pretty cool. I can't believe there are some cosplayers who wear those things all the time." The couple nodded.

"So, Kuuma, Jizoku, what made you guys want to be in 'Legacy of Despair?'" Tiana asked.

"Well, the moment I saw Monokuma on screen, I just knew I wanted to play a character like him," Kuuma admitted. "Aside from the hair dye and the lens, the costume I wore was actually my Monokuma cosplay."

"And I've always loved playing messed up characters," Jizoku added. "From cannibals to serial killers to over-the-top villains, I just love playing the messed up ones. It's sort of cathartic. You get to forget about who you really are, and you get to be someone totally different from you."

Tiana chuckled. "Well, I can certainly appreciate that."

"I think we've used up our time for today, though," Haruto interjected. "Which sucks because you two are so much fun!"

"Oh, can we do the outro?" Kuuma requested, a bright smile on his face. He was even bouncing in his seat. Tiana motioned for the smaller boy to begin. Kuuma cleared his throat before turning to the camera. "This has been the Post Game Talk Show."

"And we'll see you all after the next episode," Jizoku stated, waving.

* * *

 ***AN* I wanna thank the entire beta crew, and Super, Trust, Petty, and Celestial for bringing this survival scene to life. You all rock!  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Lol I found it ironic the wording about something rising from your last review :P_

 **NSPunny**

 _Hah there sure is a lot of moving parts in this game isn't there?_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Hey no problem man! Trying to add little references without beating you over the head with them._

 **SootyThunder**

 _Hey hormones do weird things to ya ;)_

 **doomqwer**

 _Hah they all probably question a higher power after this chapter lol_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _It's just so awesome to see someone bringing these character to life in a different form!_

 **Psychochiken  
**

 _Oh yeah. It's become an all out war to survive._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Lol yeah it's gonna get crazy as we lead up to Halloween._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Hey anything could happen!_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _We were going to do that scene in full, but agreed it messed with the tone of the chapter. Sorry bud but at least sweet Yuri love was had._

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Well he wasn't shotgunned off.._


	17. Chapter 16: The Walking Dead: Act Two

**Chapter 16: The Walking Dead: Act Two**

 **5:32 P.M Day Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

Alejandra scowled and narrowly avoided being grabbed by one of the undead as she hurriedly followed after Sebastian. "It would seem Remy's deterrent didn't last very long."

"Can you blame him?" Hana managed in a weary voice while she shoved one of the zombies backwards. "...We've been at this for ages. If it wasn't for the adrenaline, I'm pretty sure I would have already passed out."

Saino chuckled and whipped her tail against a zombie. The undead was bowled back, knocking over a few others. "Yes, Sakha, it is only a matter of time now. Soon enough, someone will snap under the pressure. These children are on borrowed time."

"Sabishi doesn't think anyone needs to hear that right now," the Undertaker uttered in a deadpan manner before burying her spade into the head of a nearby zombie, causing it to slump to the ground.

"It won't be much longer. Once we're there, we should be safe," Sebastian said, trying to encourage them to move along. He drove his mop handle into the eye socket of an undead, quickly pulling it free.

"I-It'll be okay, everyone. It's just like Sebastian says! It should be safe for us soon enough!" Maya agreed, a frayed but reassuring smile on her face. Immediately afterward, she swung her pool cue at a zombie that tried to bite at her arm. The stick made a satisfying smack against its head, sending it tumbling to the ground. Unfortunately, that seemed to be the last straw for her pool cue. It snapped in half upon impact.

"...Oh fuck me!" Maya outright swore, staring at her broken weapon in disbelief. "Now, of all times?!"

"Don't worry, I've got you covered," Samuel said as he pulled an extra hunting knife out and thrusted it into her arms. "You won't have the same range, obviously, so make sure you watch them closely. These things are bloody tougher than they look."

Maya nodded, dropping her broken pool cue before taking the knife. She held it with a trace of uncertainty, but soon tightened her grip. "R-Right, thanks."

Mackenzie slammed her frying pan into the face of another zombie, dropping it with a crunch. "If you think these guys are tough, you should be glad you didn't have to live out on the island. You'd probably have been dead before the game even started."

At the same time, Henry jumped off from her and flew into the air over the undead. Decayed and grotesque hands reached up to grab at the hatchling, but he stayed just above their reach and rained down fire upon the zombies. Henry then circled back to Maya and landed on her shoulder, teeth bared defensively. Despite the display of power, even Henry started to look tired and exhausted.

The Ultimate Exorcist offered a ragged breath as he reached for a lamp, using it to crush an undead's skull. The impact elicited a sickening crunch and caused blood to splay against the nearby wall. Remy forced a strained smile. "...It's almost over. We're almost there. If we can just get inside, we can catch our breaths."

It was then that the group found itself face-to-face with the sanctuary's shut door. Meanwhile, the throngs of undead continued to shamble towards the battered and weary crew. Sebastian hurriedly pressed forward and opened the door, but was greeted with anything but hope.

The once tranquil and inviting sanctuary had been utterly defiled. The walls were now a pitch black color and adorned with large, upside down crosses. The altar was covered in blood. Several satanic statues also occupied the room, while pentagrams and other occult imagery hung from the walls.

Deep in the recesses of this foreboding room, hushed whispers could be heard, as if they were carrying on some sinister conversation. The group's former haven was no more.

The Spirit Channeler's face paled as she gripped at her ceremonial beads. "W-What is this? What happened to this place?"

"Oh wow, it seems Syd thought ahead. Looks like there's no safe place for us," Mackenzie mused.

"N-No… it- it can't be..." Maya whimpered, staring back at the defiled sanctuary with horror. The smile that she'd forced upon her lips until now had vanished. She gripped her borrowed knife tightly, while Henry hissed and tensed up on her shoulders.

"I-I can't die here… I can't. My life has meaning, dammit! I-I won't let that man be right!" she said to herself, as her body started to shake. "W-We...th-there's got to be another way! S-Somewhere else...?"

"There's no time; they'll be on us if we don't get inside. We can hold out for a little while, at least. I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting this place to be desecrated like this," Sebastian said, tightening his grip on his mop handle. He was panting a bit, a look of fatigue and anguish clear on his face.

"Agreed. If the consecration is gone, we'll just have to rely on funneling them. Bottlenecking them is our only option for now," Saino explained, crossing her arms.

Alejandra frowned and strode forward into the room. "...This is not ideal, but at least the dead haven't broken through the stained glass windows. This will have to suffice."

Samuel entered with a scowl. "Whatever the case, we need to barricade the door. Everyone get inside, and get some rest. I think we're in for a long fight ahead of us."

"I… I would suggest putting down wards against them but, considering we're marching into Satan's den, it seems a moot point," Remy said before following the group into the ominous room.

Sabishi tried to force a smile as she pulled the latch on the lock. "It's gonna be alright. Even with the undead, there has to be a limit on how many there are on this island."

"Yes, but this was the site of an SCP Foundation Base. We don't know how many of their personnel died here. For all we know, there could be thousands of undead on this island," Sebastian warned, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Maya trudged over to a pew, collapsing against it a moment later. She took a brief moment to rest, biting her lip as she tried to ignore the moans of the nearby dead. "Th-this can't be real. Is this… really how it ends...? Aiko, please… I need you..."

Samuel took off the water bottle from his bandolier and took a drink. Wiping his mouth, he said, "It's okay, Maya. This place may have been desecrated, but don't lose faith. We will get through this."

"I hope your faith is strong. This isn't just the site of the SCP or the killing games. According to what I found in the study, this island was also the site of a major battle in the Second World War. Outlasting the dead isn't going to be an option," the Horror Writer said bluntly. The door reverberated as low moans echoed from out in the hall.

"Right now, faith is all we have," the Exorcist said with a pained smile. "We should take this chance to barricade the door. As it is now... it won't hold them very long."

* * *

 **7:04 P.M Day Six**

 **Second Floor**

 **Stairwell**

"Fufufu! Beware, undead, for night draws upon us! My powers grow with every passing moment!" Akeno ran along the wall and sliced a zombie's head off with a single swipe of her hand. The dismembered head rolled down the stairway that was steadily becoming more and more crowded as the undead piled on top of one another. The group found itself at the top of the second floor landing.

Nozomi panted softly as she pressed a hand against the wall. "Hn, I'm glad someone still has energy. I think I'm running out of my mojo, and something tells me I won't have the opportunity to fix that right now."

"I'm running out of steam, too. I can barely make a solid fireball. We'll be fine, sweetie. We can recharge once we get a breather," Ariana added, giving the Succubus a wink. She wrapped her arm around her so she wouldn't fall over from fatigue.

Alexander leaned against the banister and threw out a small flame into the advancing horde. "I believe I'm getting to the end of my mana, as well. I don't suppose anyone has any bright ideas as to where we should go, huh?"

"Rest. I'll take up the heavy lifting while you all catch your breath," Chase said in a guttural tone as he walked towards the edge of the landing. He brought his foot down several times in a series of powerful kicks, splintering the wood and shattering the steps into dust. He reached out and grabbed an approaching undead by the throat, then tossed it down the stairs and into the incoming horde. "They're not very bright. This should slow them down."

"While my mana is also nearing its end, I believe it is best given to you, Sorcerer!" Teleios called out as he landed in front of Alexander. The gyrfalcon's eyes lit up, causing the man to glow with a similar golden aura.

Alexander smirked as he stood up straighter. "Thank you, dear Teleios. I can work with this," he said as he picked up the fatigued bird. He moved beside Chase and grabbed a hold of the splintered wood that used to be the stairs. As magic rippled through the boards, branches sprouted from them. They quickly grew in size and wrapped around multiple of the undead, then blocked off the stairs.

"Fantastic! That should keep them at bay for now. We should find a place to rest, but let's tread carefully. You never know what may be hiding around the corner," Daisuke said, placing a hand on Alexander's shoulder.

"Please forgive my ineptitude. I would be of far more service if I understood my abilities. It's a shame there aren't any firearms present," Sonia mused as she gently cradled Collen's head in her arms. "...Colleen, I know this is a poor question to ask, but are you well? Are you in any pain?"

"I don't know. I stopped feeling anything from my body already, and I'm really drained. Maybe I just need to rest," the Dullahan explained solemnly.

"Looks like hot stuff just bought us time for that, so let's get moving!" Shiro gleefully announced as he started down the hallway.

No sooner had the Executioner started up the stairs leading to the third floor when a moaning sound echoed from above. The group heard a loud banging sound as several bodies fell down the stairs from the third floor. However, another loud sound could be heard approaching from the stairs above. Something heavy was moving towards them...

"No fucking way!" Nozomi cursed as she leaned against the Kitsune. "They're on the third floor, too? How the hell did they even get up there?"

Teleios wearily moved from Alexander's arm and onto the man's shoulder. "I believe it is possible that they climbed the outside of the mansion."

"If we can't go upstairs, then where the hell are we gonna go?" Ariana cried through grit teeth.

"I suppose we'll just have to take refuge somewhere up here," Alexander said, still looking fairly-winded. He picked up a sizable shard of floorboard to arm himself. "I don't know how many more big spells I have left in me, so I'll try my best to conserve what mana I have left."

Chase's ears pressed flat against his head. "...Something big is coming. Prepare yourselves." He growled as he crushed a nearby zombie with his bare hands. The loud noise of steps cracking could be heard as a massive silhouette appeared at the top of the steps.

Shiro stopped mid-step as his jaw slacked for a moment. "No way. Hey, Dais, I think Sushi's back to play..."

The Storyteller looked toward the stairs, eyes widening in surprise. The hulking form of the Ultimate Samebito was making its way down. With each step, the wood beneath his feet cracked and splintered. The seven-foot creature growled angirly as he stalked forward. His arms were littered with bites, and his jaws were dripping with blood. Daisuke stood stock-still, unable to say anything.

"S-Seisha?" he asked softly.

The giant undead growled before springing forward, pinning the helpless man to the wall.

"DAISUKE!" Sonia cried. Her grip loosened, causing Colleen's head to tumble from her hands. Her wings fluttered wildly, and a bright light radiated from her body before she slammed into the massive shark-like humanoid. Several of the other zombies were entirely incinerated, while the monstrous shark-man was badly burnt. It kept crunching its jaws as it reared closer, preparing to bite the Storyteller.

Teleios quickly took flight and grabbed a hold of the Dullahan's head. He carefully took her into the air and into Alexander's waiting arms. "Thank you, Teleios, but you shouldn't push yourself right now," Alexander said as the Familiar landed on his shoulder.

"There was no time to waste, and we can't afford to abandon each other now!"

"Don't think I'm not thankful, guys, but what the hell are we gonna do about that fucking monster?" Colleen called out, looking at the giant undead.

Akeno's eyes narrowed as she crouched and sprang at the behemoth. "Bite on this, fish face!" She extended her claws and prepared to swing at the creature's head. However, before she got the chance, one of the Samebito's massive elbows reared back, catching her in the chest and sending her hurtling into the far wall. The Vampire's impact cracked the wall before she slid down to the ground with a painful groan.

"I'm so fucking sick of this shit! I'm gonna use the last of my magic to stun the bastard. Chase, you get in there and see if you can snap his neck!" the Kitsune snapped.

The Werewolf nodded, watching intently as she focused on her magic. Her tails started moving around erratically, glowing slightly as she charged the magic in her hands. Her eyes flashed brilliantly as the swirling orb of blue flames grew in size. With a snarl, she flung the fireball forward, striking the undead Samebito square in the face. He roared loudly and stumbled for a moment.

Chase then let out a loud roar and tackled the Samebito, sending him flying through a table. The latter began to rake his claws outward in an attempt to reach the former's neck, but his hands became locked with the massive creature's digits. They vied for dominance as more undead continued to pour down from the third floor. The sounds of roots cracking could be heard from the lower stairs.

The Sorcerer held Colleen close to his chest and looked over the encroaching horde. "Even once he's handled, we're still not out of danger," Alexander said as he bashed in a zombie's skull.

"Yup. We're really in between a shark and a hard place, huh?" Shiro drove the broken handle of his mallet into an undead.

"Shiro, take this seriously for once! This is one of your friends, and he's been turned into a monster by that mother fucker down there! We need to figure out a way to..." The Storyteller paused mid-sentence, earning a look of confusion from the Executioner. He hastily dug into his bag, pulling out the shark plush he had within. "I got an idea, I just hope it works."

"Fu… Fu… Fu." Even as she backhanded a zombie, knocking its head off in the process, Akeno found it difficult to stand. "Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast. They're starting to overrun us."

"YEAH! Sooner would be better." Chase thrashed around to keep the Samebito from reaching his face as they tussled across the floor.

Daisuke bit his lip roughly and walked forward. The Samebito let out another roar as he tried to pin Chase to the wall, but the Werewolf easily broke out of his hold, pinning the shark-man to the wall instead. He threw a solid kick to his knee, causing the zombie's hulking form to drop down to its knees. Seisha paused with a growl when he caught sight of the plush Daisuke held out to him. As if entranced, the Samebito stopped, looking closely at it.

"Seisha… I kept my promise," Daisuke said softly, feeling the tears rolling down his face. Before the creature could react, the Storyteller brought his bayonet down on Seisha's head, with all of his strength. With a cry, he twisted it around and yanked it free, spraying himself with the coagulated blood of his friend.

Before the boy could linger long, the group heard a loud crack. The undead from the first floor broke free of their restraints and shambled upwards. With them, along with the horde from the third floor, the group found themselves cut off from one another.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Nozomi cried as she saw Ariana was now between a wall of undead. "We can't fight here any longer. We've gotta fall back or we're screwed!"

Sonia nodded at the girl who stood next to her, then picked Teleios up and cradled him in her arms. "...At the moment, it's the most sound strategy we have. Hopefully, we can thin them out enough to make it manageable."

"Yes, Sonia... I suppose that is all... we can do for now," the Familiar said between fatigued breaths.

"Come on, Chase. We still need your help, big guy!" Colleen shouted as Alexander smashed a floorboard against a zombie's head.

"Right behind you!" the Werewolf rocketed across the room. Without warning, he stopped and scooped

Ariana into his arms. "You're in no shape to run now. Catch your breath; I'll keep you safe," he offered in a low voice as he chased after Alexander and Colleen.

"Thanks, Chase, I appreciate it. Just try not to get too friendly, or Nozomi might get the wrong idea," she quipped, finally glad to be off of her feet.

The Werewolf offered a throaty chuckle. "Don't you worry. Beautiful as you are, I would never turn my back on Maya. I'm just giving a friendly lift, that's all."

* * *

 **9:17 P.M Day Six**

 **First Floor**

 **Satanic Temple**

Hours had passed, and the group found itself in a desperate bid to prevent any of the undead from breaching the door. The reinforced door was beginning to give way, as evidenced by the arms and rotten jaws. The pews, tables, and even statues were only serving to slow the inevitable. Of course, there was a more dire problem: nobody in the group possessed the stamina of their supernatural peers. Adrenaline was the sole bastion that kept the group going at this point.

"...S-Saino, please, can you freeze the doorway again? We're running out of things to barricade the door with..." Hana wheezed as she rested her shoulder against a pew that was turned upside down and facing the door.

"My throat has been taxed too far as it is. I will save it for once the barricade is gone," the Dragon answered with a strained voice.

"God damn it all… this isn't fair..." Maya cursed, gritting her teeth as she helped prop up a statue against the door. Her back ached, her arms were sore, and her knees were chafing. She was just thankful she didn't have to worry about pain in her feet. "I swear to God, I am going to kill Syd next time he shows his smarmy face. If… If we even get out of here..."

Henry whined softly, nuzzling his head against her neck. She sighed, reaching over with her free hand to softly stroke his back. "I know, Henry. I'm… I'm scared, too. God, I feel so useless..."

"...You're not useless. I know this may be a hollow piece of advice, but I still believe everything will be alright," Remy said before coughing violently. He slumped against the nearby wall and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Don't let this place turn you into something you're not. I misjudged everyone here at first, but supernatural abilities don't make anyone of us more or less human. It's what we do that defines that. Syd and people like him want us to become just as depraved, so don't give him that satisfaction."

"Remy, stop pushing yourself. We're gonna get you some help as soon as we get out of here. Sabishi gives you her word!" the Undertaker exclaimed. She stared worriedly at him before shifting her gaze to the door, which was starting to crack.

The Hunter growled and pushed on the quickly-splintering door with all his might. "Regardless, we can't stay here. Once those bastards get through, we'll be cornered. We need to find a way to escape."

Sebastian nodded. "There's no other way out. We'll have to break one of the windows to escape. We'll only have a few seconds before they burst through."

Mackenzie sighed as she moved back from the barricade. "True enough, but they're just going to follow us through. We're only choosing a new place to die."

Samuel took a deep breath. "Someone is going to have to stay behind and keep them at bay..."

Alejandra huffed. "Well, I know this is a surprise, but I don't think my pens or books will do much good," she quipped before eying Mackenzie. "And speak for yourself. I have a book to finish, and I can't do so if I become zombie food. At least there is the sense of the unknown outside. We know exactly what awaits us if we stay here."

"Maybe, if Henry were bigger and stronger, I could help by burning away the undead..." Maya murmured softly, before shaking her head with a sigh. "But he's already tired and exhausted, and so am I. Besides… we'd probably just burn down the house around us too and die of smoke inhalation..."

"I'll stay." The Hunter's voice was soft. "I'll fight them off. That should give you enough time to get a head start on them." He had a distant but determined look in his eyes.

"... I know, I know but, at times like these, I need to listen to Aurora. She makes just as valid a point as any of you," Saino argued aloud to the empty space around her. After a deep breath, she looked over the group. "I'll stay behind. You all should go, even you, Samuel. Though, I suspect you'll stay anyway."

"You won't be able to fight them off yourself. I can't let anyone else die, not while there is a breath still in me."

He looked at the others. "Go, now, while you still have time."

"...I'm just dead weight at this point. You'd be better off leaving me here, too," Remy managed in a weak voice.

Hana shook her head vigorously. "Absolutely not! You're coming with us. Samuel and Saino can fight. We're not about to leave you to die!" She left her position near the barricade and eyed the Undertaker. "Sabishi, please help me. Let's get him up."

The Undertaker offered a muted nod, wordlessly crossed the room, and knelt next to the boy. As the pair helped him up, the barricade shuddered and pairs of limbs began to flail wildly. Suddenly, one of the pews collapsed and several of the undead began to filter into the room.

Maya hurried away from the barricade just as this happened. She looked over at Saino and Samuel, giving them a respectful nod, and then focused on the windows. "What do we have left to break them open? I don't think my knife will do the trick..."

"Any grand ideas, Butler? I'd rather not become undead chow." Alejandra anxiously tapped her foot against the floor.

"Here, help me with the podium. We'll use that to break the window," Sebastian replied, hurrying over to the front of the room where the podium stood.

The horde of zombies drew closer, and the moans grew more pronounced. Alejandra, Maya, and Mackenzie helped the Butler ram the podium through the window. For the moment, the space outside seemed vacant.

Wasting little time, the fatigued group moved as fast they could, leaving just Saino and Samuel behind to what could be their last stand.

* * *

 **10:45 P.M Day Six**

 **Second Floor**

 **Trophy Room**

Chase panted as he shouldered a marble statue in front of the door. "...Seems like separating has thinned them out some. They haven't even come close to breaching this door. I hope Maya and the others are alright. I smell so much blood that I can't be sure about anyone else."

"I'm sure she's fine. She's a tough one, and we both know Henry won't let her die," Ariana replied, giving him a small smile. She was a bit dizzy due to her fatigue, but she knew she couldn't let her guard down yet.

"...Friends..." The group heard a disembodied voice from a large, sealed sarcophagus that shuddered slightly. Fortunately, the chains wrapped around the box seemed to restrain whatever lay within.

The Werewolf grunted. "Great, now we've got a mummy. We've got enough problems. Just ignore the thing unless it gets free," he muttered as he collapsed backwards onto the floor before extending his limbs. "I can't remember the last time I was this exhausted."

"Yes, and we still may have a ways to go," Alexander said as he sat down on a couch. He sent out a small burst of fire that roared to life in the nearby fireplace. "Lets just enjoy some rest while we can. We may not get this chance again."

"...I think I'm past the point of rest helping," the Dullahan rasped out. "It's sort of ironic as hell. As a child, I was labeled a harbinger of death. People around me always died, and now the dead have risen and I'm the one dying. I should be upset, but part of me feels at peace. No one else will have to suffer my existence anymore."

Chase sat up as he eyed Colleen with a concerned look as she still rested in Alexander's grasp. "Hey, don't talk like that. You're not some walking curse, but one of our dear friends. We'll figure out something."

"We will figure something out. Giving up now… well, you might as well just turn into a walking corpse," the Kitsune said, brushing some hair out of her eyes. She forced herself to move to where Alexander was. "You'll be fine, so chin up. I'm sure you'll be walking around soon."

"Walking around soon?" Colleen bit back a bitter laugh as blood spilled out of her mouth. "...No, I don't think that's possible anymore. I'm already mostly dead. Soon enough, I'll join my body."

"Alex, is there anything you can do for her? Do you know what's wrong with her? Is it because her body was destroyed?" Chase asked with a solemn expression.

The Ultimate Sorcerer shook his head before gently stroking Colleen's cheek. "I am no expert, but I suspect the zombies are much like ones in most mediums. Remy was beginning to show signs of not just fatigue but sickness. Even though her head was saved, she is still connected to her body, so she is still suffering as a result. Colleen, when it happens… I would be willing to give you a peaceful death. I'm sorry we cannot offer you more than that."

"Heh, maybe I was wrong. I always thought my curse would leave me alone forever, but that's not true. I've never had anyone who actually cared. I've never had any real fr..." the Dullahan trailed off before letting out a ragged cough that turned into a moan.

Alexander suddenly bolted upright as Collen's head fell out of his lap and rolled onto the floor. Her head began to reanimate as it shifted and fixed a pair of milky-white eyes upon the group.

"Goddamnit! When will this nightmare end?" Ariana mumbled. She bowed her head, trying and failing to hold back her tears. Her shoulders shaked.

Chase quietly moved towards the girl before pulling her into a one-armed hug. "Let it out, Ariana. No matter what horrors come, every nightmare comes to an end," he offered in a soothing tone as he patted her back.

"Don't get comfortable! This is not over yet!" Alexander yelled. Colleen's head floated into the air, and the clanking of metal filled the room. A suit of armor shuddered, causing its helmet to tumble to the ground, and the Dullahan's head quickly took its place.

"W-what? As if things couldn't get any worse. Let's just put her out of misery," the Kitsune said. She tapped into her meager reserves of magic, forming a medium sized ball of fire. She threw it at the reanimated Dullahan, striking the armor. The Dullahan stumbled back, but looked barely affected.

The reanimated Dullahan lumbered forward, brandishing a sword. Her eyes started to glow as a low moan escaped her lips.

"I gave her my word, and I will see it through. Life is forged by fire, created by fire, protected by fire, and will be snuffed out by fire. Let the flames give you solace, may you find peace..." The Sorcerer held out his hand and channelled the rest of his mana into a massive spell.

The room shook as he prepared the spell. Finally, the boy finally snapped his fingers, causing a loud explosion to fill the room. The Dullahan was quickly incinerated, and the floor beneath her cracked. Several displays collapsed and fell through the hole. Alexander gritted his teeth as he waved his hand to snuff out the flames.

"Rest in peace," Alexander murmured as he rested a hand against his chest.

* * *

 _ **October 20th 2020**_

* * *

 **12:36 A.M Day Seven**

 **Outside**

 **Courtyard**

The Horror Writer let out a rare sigh of relief. She stumbled into the courtyard and noticed several others converging there at the same time. "Oh my god. I've never been so happy to see another human being. When we got separated earlier, I thought it was the end of the story."

Hana frowned as she shook her head. "It's not all good news, though. We still haven't seen Samuel, Saino, or the others on the second floor. Sabishi and I got separated from Remy, too. I-I'm beginning to fear the worst."

"...At least the dead have grown quiet. I-In fact, I haven't seen any in a little while now," Sabishi murmured in a subdued manner. "That may not bode well for any of us."

Maya bent over slightly, sighing with relief as she caught up with the others. Henry was still curled around her shoulder, gently nuzzling his head against her cheek. "Oh, thank goodness. I was worried I'd die alone like… well, it doesn't matter. Though, Sabishi's right. I… haven't really seen the dead for awhile now, or anyone else, for that matter. I hope Chase is all right..."

She looked around cautiously, keeping an eye out for the undead. If they were truly gone… well, the implications weren't good. And if they were still here…

"How much longer can we last, anyway?" she frankly asked, a tired scowl flashing across her face. "Henry and I are utterly spent. I feel like I'm going to keel over from exhaustion or stress before any zombies get to me. I don't know how much longer my legs can hold out, either. I've been lucky I haven't taken a bad tumble, so far..."

"I'm pretty sure the motive is all over now. All that's left is finding out who died. I doubt Syd is going to count anyone the zombies got to," Mackenzie explained quietly. Despite her calm tone, her hands clutched at the frying pan nervously.

"If that is indeed the case, then we must convene with the others. We don't know if they made it out; I pray that they did. However, if an ill fate has befallen one of us, it'd be best if we were together," Sebastian added, swallowing the lump in his throat.

The Ultimate Horror Writer frowned. "I don't know about the others, but I think I know who died," she breathed as she stalked forward towards the fountain and passed the bodies of the undead that lay slumped around the courtyard. She came to a stop to inspect the form that leaned against the base of the fountain. There rested the body of the Ultimate Exorcist. His throat lay open from ear-to-ear, and he sat in a pool of his own blood.

"R-Remy..." Sabishi sniffed as she averted her gaze and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh my..." Maya whispered softly to herself before averting her gaze. She closed her eyes, whispering a brief prayer for the deceased as Henry gave his own mournful cry. Try as she might, even she was too tired to brave a hopeful smile here.

A moment of silence filled the courtyard before being abruptly broken by the tolling of bells in the distance, signifying the discovery of a body and what lay in the future…

Mackenzie silently stood over the body as the ringing echoed across the courtyard. "It's going to be time for a trial soon. I wonder how the other group fared this night..."

Alejandra sighed as she shook her head. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough, but there's another problem. How in the world are we supposed to conduct a proper investigation under these circumstances? Not only are we all exhausted but, to make matters worse, there's also so much blood and contamination. Finding any physical evidence may be impossible. It doesn't help that we don't have anyone left with that skill set aside from Syd, and I doubt he'll provide any assistance."

"Sounds like you could use a proper detective, though unfortunately, you'll have to settle for me instead," a voice said. Footsteps echoed through the courtyard and a familiar silhouette took shape…

Standing before the group was none other than Kiyomi, with a disheveled Samuel several strides behind her…

The Hunter offered a pained smile as he saw Remy's body. "Glad to see most of you made it. As you can probably see, we've got a lot of catching up to do, but first we have a case to solve."

* * *

 **19 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

The camera turned on, showing a frazzled looking Kanade and Kaizoku. The bags under Kaizoku's eyes were very prominent. "I hate the week before weddings," Kanade hissed. "They are more stressful than any piano recital I've ever done."

"Why did we agree to help with the weddings?" Kaizoku cried, slamming his head down onto the desk. "Why? Why?"

Kanade sighed before turning to look at the camera. "Hello, everyone, this is the Post Game Talk Show. If you couldn't tell, Kaizoku and I are very stressed. Tiana and Haruto are still helping Otto and Patrick, but they are now also preparing for the next two weeks. Suffice to say, they are even more frazzled than we are."

"I think I'm seeing things no person should see while awake, Kana," Kaizoku stated, sounding somewhat dazed. He was staring off into the distance. "Is there a giant bunny in the studio, or did I just not get enough sleep?" Snickering from off-screen could be heard.

"Kai, go take a nap!" Kanade snapped. "You haven't had a full night's sleep in days. I can handle this interview myself."

"Hiya, guys," Shiro greeted, skipping onto the set. Her hand was intertwined with Mackenzie's.

"Yeesh, you guys look like shit," Mackenzie commented.

Kanade glared up at her guest. "Gee, thanks, Mackenzie, as if I didn't already feel horrible." She softened her gaze. "How are you so cheery, Shiro? You're preparing for Sonia and Gundam's wedding too."

"We aren't in the entourage like you all," Shiro responded, smiling. She was rocking back and forth on her feet. "Which is kind of funny if you think about it since we work alongside Gundam and Sonia everyday, but it's cool. Seeing how stressed you all are getting makes me very happy that we're just guests."

"Kana, the giant bunny's getting bigger!" Kaizoku shouted. Kanade let out a small sigh before getting out of her seat and walking over to her boyfriend. She then heaved him out of his seat and held him in her arms bridal style.

"Yeah, Kana, work those muscles!" Shiro cheered.

Kanade spun around and glared at the girls. "You two are in charge of your own interview. I'm going to find one of the bedroom sets and get my idiot down for a nap." Kanade then stormed off the set,

Kaizoku already beginning to drift asleep in her arms.

"Don't you mean your boyfriend?" Mackenzie questioned.

"I meant what I said!" Kanade snapped. Mackenzie and Shiro shared a look with each other before breaking into laughter.

Mackenzie breathed a content sigh before glancing over at the camera. "Sup, folks, I'm Mackenzie."

"And I'm Shiro!" The taller chirped. "And very similar to a certain actress from 'New Hope,' I'm actually girl unlike my character." Shiro rushed over to the desk and sat down on top of it. "So we have the entire studio to ourselves…Mackenzie, do you still have Sarah's spray paint?"

Mackenzie shoved her hand into her messenger bag, beginning to search it. "I think so…Aha!" She pulled out a can of black spray paint. "This is the best I could get without having Sarah skin me alive." She tossed it over to Shiro, who caught it without issue.

"Let's draw dicks on the desk!" Shiro cheered.

"Could you please not?" Bella interjected. "If you have to graffiti something, could you do something other than dicks?"

Shiro tapped her chin. "How about flowers?"

"I guess that could work," Bella answered.

Mackenzie smirked. "Time to draw some poppies, tulips, and red cannas." She and Shiro burst into laughter.

Bella groaned. "And with that, this episode is finished."

Mackenzie turned to the camera, a large smirk on her face. "This has been the Post Game Talk Show."

Shiro waved at the camera with her right hand as she shook up the spray paint in the other. "And we'll see you all after Sonia and Gundam's wedding!" She and Mackenzie cheered loudly. "I love weddings so much!"

From somewhere off in the distance, Kanade could be heard screaming, "Oh, screw you both!"

The couple on screen chuckled as they said, "Have a good night, folks."

* * *

 ***AN* Phew. Well that was one interesting chapter. I'd like to thank my Betas as always, and a big shoutout to Trust Me, Superguy, Magus, Petty, and Celestial for helping us in some of these action packed scenes. You guys were incredible!  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _Yeah I thought it would be an interesting transition to have Hana be capable of not only channeling people, but using their abilities as well to a degree. That was one of my favorites haha._

 **Magus1108**

 _Phew what a wild chapter. Is the coaster over yet ? Lol_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _I think I'm worried that you spent more focus on the OMAKE than anything else lol_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Praise the sun fam!_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _I really wanted to convey the sense of desperation and fatigue as people struggled to keep moving on._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Now the poor girl is only ashes..._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Yeah monster mash is right. Though this really gave me a chance to delve into their abilities haha_

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _Lol he's the most badass butler in the world!_

 **doomqwer**

By the skin of their teeth my friend haha

 **NSPunny**

 _Yeah I went back and forth on the Colleen surviving as a head situation for a bit, but ultimately realized I preferred this grim outcome._

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Zambies are hungry. They can't help it :P_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _You know I really want a Zombie Archetype for pokemon now haha_


	18. Chapter 17: The Walking Dead: Act Three

**Chapter 17: The Walking Dead: Act Three**

 **10:51 P.M Day Six (Two Hours Ago)**

 **First Floor**

 **Satanic Temple**

 _Samuel panted as he shouldered another pew against the shattered door, from which multiple rotting limbs could be seen. "Ungh, I don't suppose you've got anymore tricks up your sleeve, dragon? Feel free to freeze them before they overrun us once more."_

 _Saino unleashed another torrent of chilled breath onto the failing barricade, just barely avoiding the Hunter. The covering of ice was noticeably thinner and cracks were already forming on the frozen arms. "Hmph, my throat is getting strained. We can't rely on that much more. My mana is also low. It would seem our options are running thin."_

 _The Hunter stumbled backwards several feet before sheathing his bloodied knife. "We should consider falling back. We've done all we can here and, if we stay much longer, we'll just be carrion in a matter of minutes."_

 _"Our best choice is to follow after the others outside. Hmmm. Yes, Rathai, we could easily be moving from the frying pan into the fire. However, that may just be the only option left," Saino mused as she looked from the empty space in the room towards the shattered window frames._

 _"Heh, you're a few scales short, aren't you?" Samuel offered a dry laugh. "You're right, though. Let's get moving while we still can."_

 _No sooner had the words left his mouth did a violent explosion come from above, causing the entire temple to reverberate. The floor from above cracked and several displays slid from the room above before crashing in center of the room. The lamp fell and landed in front of him with a metal clang._

 _The thin wall of ice continued to crack from the horde constantly pressing against it._

 _"Shit, what the hell is going on up there? They must have their hands full too," Samuel grumbled as his gaze flitted from the shattered windows to the nearby lamp. "Oh fuck me. Saino, think you can manage one more of those ice breaths? I may have a much better idea."_

 _"What are you think-" The Dragon cut her sentence short as she followed the man's sight. "I see... I will only warn you to pick your words carefully. They may be your last."_

 _The Ultimate Hunter sprang forward, scooped the lamp into his hands, and vigorously rubbed at the side of it. "Son of a bitch, I hope this is how this works. Jana, get your homicidal ass out of this lamp!"_

 _The lamp reverberated before a cloudy blue-and-gray smoke billowed out of it. After a moment, the shape took form as Jana's upper body reaching to her hips... though that was it. Her lower body was still connected the the lamp, as if permanently tethered. The pair of golden bracelets Shiro had placed on her wrists still resided there._

 _Her neon blue eyes flared in irritation. "You summoned me, Master?" she asked in a sarcastic drawl._

 _Samuel nervously glanced over at the entrance of the room as Saino prepared to seal it once more. "I don't have time for your attitude. You're a genie now, right? Can you grant wishes or not?"_

 _"Unfortunately, since you rubbed my lamp, I have no option but to grant you three wishes. Keep in mind that the wishes are limited by my own power. As much as I'd like to see you turned into brain food, that wouldn't help my situation, now would it?" the Genie asked as she folded her arms across her ample cleavage. "I suggest you get to it, before it's too late. Be careful with how you word things. I can't be faulted if your wishes go awry because of your lack of tact. Also, wishes involving contacting the outside world, being teleported, or anything that would break the rules of the killing game are forbidden."_

 _"Fine, then let's keep it straightforward. I wish that the undead brought back in this motive would cease their attack and no longer be animate anymore," the Hunter called out. "Can you make that happen?"_

 _"Your wish is my command. Let the dead return to their former state," Jana said as she snapped her fingers…_

 _Saino almost let out one last breath, but she sighed in relief instead, for the arms of the zombies went limp. A series of thumping sounds came from the hallway as the undead's bodies dropped where they stood. "It would seem our ordeal is over, for the time being at least."_

 _"Hah, I can't believe it actually worked," Samuel let out a weary chuckle as he stared at the limp arms._

 _The Genie rolled her eyes. "You should have more respect for my powers at this point. I just saved your skins. Now, Master, what will your next wish be? Oh, and just to put this out there, wishing death upon someone is also forbidden. Nor can you wish for something I don't have the answer to."_

 _The Hunter's lips pulled together in a fine line. "I think I understand," he said as he eyed Saino warily a moment. "What about resurrection? Can you revive the dead?"_

 _The Dragon wheeled around and stared intently at the man. Her breath was staggered as she rubbed at her scaly throat. "DO NOT... Egh... do not make any foolish moves now. Has this motive made you not wary of messing with the dead?" She took slow steps towards the Hunter._

 _"So is it possible?"_

 _"My powers are extraordinary, but even I have my limits. There's no way with a single wish I could bring the dead back, especially if that soul is no longer in this realm," Jana responded in almost bored manner as she continued to float above the lamp._

 _The Hunter bit the inside of his cheek. "And what if the soul is still in this world? Could you do it, then?"_

 _The Genie was quiet for a moment, seemingly gauging the Dragon's actions. "If the body was intact and well, then yes, I could. However, I doubt that is the case."_

 _"...I know what I want. I wish to restore Kiyomi's body to how it was before her execution, when she was alive and well. For my final wish, I want you to transfer her soul to her body." Samuel's gaze flicked back to Saino as if he expected her to pounce._

 _"Hm, wishing back someone who will most likely die again is sort of a waste, if you ask me, but I can't refuse you in this state. I will see your will done," Jana said as her neon blue eyes began to glow._

 _Without warning, a bright glow filled the unholy chamber. A human silhouette began to take shape as blood, bones, muscles, and flesh melded together. Raven black hair sprouted from her head, and Kiyomi's body fell into place, piece by piece, until it stood unblemished. Even her clothes were as they had been prior to her death._

 _The vacant body seemed to stare off into nothingness, but then an ethereal glow passed through the walls and went straight into the girl's body. A few muted seconds passed before Kiyomi took a sharp breath and snapped her eyes open._

 _"Your wishes have been granted. I hope you remember what I've done for you." Jana huffed as she was dragged back into her lamp._

 _A clawed hand ripped the lamp out of the Hunter's grasp. Saino snarled and glared from Samuel to the newly resurrected Kiyomi. "You foolish human. Why they would leave such a powerful tool where anyone could get to it, I will never understand," the Dragon muttered as she stormed out of the desecrated sanctuary and into the hallway._

 _The Hunter paid the Dragoness no mind. Instead, he quietly moved to where Kiyomi stood. He swallowed the anxiety that was rising before reaching out to gingerly rest a hand on her shoulder. "...Kiyomi? Is it really you? Are you alright?"_

 _A moment of silence lingered between the two before she looked him in the eyes. "Sam? How is this possible? Am I dreaming?"_

 _"Heh, it's no dream, but it is a long story," the Hunter admitted with a weary smile._

* * *

 **12:52 A.M Day Seven**

 **Outside**

 **Courtyard**

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hm, that is quite the story. I guess that explains how Miss Kirigiri is among the living once more. However, if we fail to get to the bottom of what happened to Master Rembrandt, it may be a very short victory."

"You used Jana, huh? I wonder..." Maya trailed off briefly, staring down for a moment, before abruptly shaking her head. "It doesn't matter. Anyway… the circumstances aside, it's good to have you back, Kiyomi. We could definitely use your help here."

"Admittedly, I'm not the expert of deduction that my cousin is, but I believe I can still be of use," the Paranormal Expert said as she offered Maya a weak smile. "...It's good to be back, too, though I'd prefer to avoid another brush with death. I doubt I'll be so lucky a second time."

"You best enjoy your time back for now. On this island, it could be easily snuffed out," Mackenzie mused as she looked around the stone path. "The motive may be over, but we could still be targeted by the other creatures on the island."

The Hunter took a deep breath. "For now, we need to try and piece together the events that led up to Remy's murder." He crouched down and started to inspect the body's wound. "When was the last time any of you saw him alive?"

Hana rubbed at her forearm as she regarded the Exorcist's still form. "It was right around the time we all escaped from the Sanctuary… rather, that nightmarish room. We ended up being separated from one another by a smaller horde." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Last time I remember seeing Remy was when we escaped from the sanctuary. It was so dark out, and I could barely see… I couldn't tell where anyone went," Maya confessed, a small grimace on her face. "I think I remember seeing Remy with Sabishi and Hana before we got separated, but I have no idea what happened afterward. It was just me and Henry, alone together, for a while." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"So none of you stuck together?" Samuel rubbed his temple. "That means no one after that has an alibi. Brilliant," he added sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. We were stumbling around in the dark. Before I knew it, I was alone and I just kept moving. It wasn't until a little while ago when we bumped into each other again," the Undertaker replied in a somber tone. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Alejandra sighed. "It can't be that difficult. If the others were still upstairs holding out, then it means our suspect list is likely confined to the people who were in the sanctuary."

"Miss Garcia, I don't mean to discredit you, but there is something I should point out. Surely you all noticed the undead collapsed at a certain point after Master Botha's wish? If that is the case, then there would have been no immediate threat to any of us. Honestly, we were most likely still running in terror when the threat itself was already neutralized," Sebastian mused. "This, of course, would mean our suspect list isn't as limited as we may have believed." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"But… that means Samuel and Saino probably didn't do it, right? If we're going with that logic. They were both present when Samuel made his wish, after all." Maya closed her eyes in thought. "And, well, Kiyomi probably didn't do it either, I imagine. So that just leaves the rest of us… That's a lot of suspects to go through."

At that moment, Henry gave a small cry, issuing a stream of fire that helped light up the area for a few seconds. As soon as he did that, Maya reached over to gently pet his head, which the hatchling took to eagerly. "Henry would also like to remind everyone that, of course, we didn't do it. But… without anyone to back us up, I suppose our alibi doesn't mean much."

"Thinking about it, where is Saino? Did she split off from you guys?" Mackenzie asked while idly playing with the warped frying pan. "Hmm, I wonder if those still in the house lost anyone else."

The Paranormal Investigator frowned. "According to Sam, she left after taking the lamp. As far as everyone else is concerned, though, we need to know if they're alright. Maybe some of us should go inside and collect alibis, while a few of us stay out here and investigate?"

"Sh-she took the lamp? Wh-what'd she do with it?" Maya interjected, her eyes widening. She looked away a moment later, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Ah, never mind… we have more important things to worry about, don't we?"

Samuel got up from the body and faced the group. "I believe that Kiyomi should stay and investigate with any who wish to help. I will go inside and start collecting alibis." He frowned for a moment. "I hope they made it out okay."

"I… doubt I'll be much use investigating out here, so I'm willing to go inside and check in with everyone. If that's okay, that is. Besides, I really need to see if Chase is all right. I hope he is..." Maya said, stepping toward Samuel.

"Excellent. While you're all collecting alibis, I'll see if the kitchen is in any shape to prepare some coffee. I believe most of us are barely moving at this point," Sebastian said as he started towards the mansion.

"Guess I'll hang around here. I would like to check on Shiro, but I'm gonna study the scene for now," the Painter explained with a shrug.

Hana gingerly rested her arm around Sabishi's shoulder. "I think we're going to stay here. As much as I don't want to see Remy like this, I can't just sit around and twiddle my thumbs right now. He deserves better than that."

"...I agree. We'll stay and help Kiyomi," the Undertaker responded in a timid voice.

Alejandra folded her arms. "Hm, I feel like if I sit down right now, I'll pass out. I guess I'll stay out here, too. Hopefully, we'll be able to make quick work of this case."

* * *

 **1:09 A.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Grand Dining Hall**

"HAHAHA! You're alive! I was so worried! I tried to pick up your scent, but for the longest time, I couldn't smell anything over all the rot!" Chase howled as he picked up Maya and swung her around like she was a feather. The dining hall was completely trashed at the moment, with gore and destruction everywhere.

Maya couldn't help but give a sudden yelp. Her long skirt billowed in the air as he swung her, revealing more of her stocking-clad legs than she perhaps wished. Henry didn't seem to mind nearly as much, though, as he playfully nipped at the werewolf. "Ch-Chase! I-I'm happy to see you too, b-but please, put me down! Y-You're gonna flash my panties to everyone at this rate!"

Samuel couldn't help but release slight chuckle when he saw the pair reunited. "It's good to see you all again." However, any relief he might have felt ended when he surveyed the group and soon felt his stomach drop. "Where's Colleen?"

"Unfortunately, poor Colleen turned into an undead when we took shelter in the trophy room. I had promised her I would give her mercy once she was gone, but once she turned, her Dullahan powers made her dangerous. I was forced to use more power then I would have preferred to. She was burned away quickly, at least." The Sorcerer placed a hand over his heart.

The Hunter buried his face into his hand. "Goddammit. She deserved better!" He clenched his jaw as he struggled to control the anger surging through him.

Akeno frowned and nuzzled against the Sorcerer's shoulder. A fresh bite mark was on his neck. "If only there was something we could have done," she said. "Hopefully, she'll find the peace in death she never had in life. I wish we had some good news, but, to make matters worse, no one has seen Jizoku. If it wasn't for him, I'm not sure if we'd have made it to the second floor in the first place."

The Hunter took a deep breath and looked at the group again. "There will be time to mourn. For now, we need to figure out everyone's alibis." He looked at the ground. "I'll make sure you didn't die in vain, Colleen. Mag jy in vrede rus..." He muttered to himself.

"So just to recap, Alex burned away the Dullahan, Remy got killed, and no one has seen Ji?" Shiro put his feet onto the table, leaning back in his chair. "Looks like we gotta hope ol' Sydney doesn't count undead or else you're going to be out of a boy toy, Akeno."

Nozomi whipped her tail wildly through the air. "Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't maim you. Show a little damn respect!"

"Don't let Shiro get you worked up. This is just how he is. Right now, we need to cover our bases like in any other case. I'll go ahead and start. When our group was split up, Shiro, Akeno, and I took refuge in the Despair Chamber. Ironically, it was probably the safest part of the house other than the basement. Of course, we didn't even know the threat was gone until the speakers in the room came to life," Daisuke explained. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Hmm, I see. Sonia, Nozomi, and I found ourselves in the ballroom. Thankfully, since all of us are winged, we were able to take solace atop the chandelier," Teleios said while Sonia held him in her arms. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Angel fought back exhaustion as her fingers gently stroked the Gyrfalcon's head. "To be honest, it's quite embarrassing, but we all sort of nodded off after a while. Nozomi actually fell when the speakers crackled to life."

The Succubus offered an indignant look with a flush of deep maroon. "You didn't have to tell them that part! ...I'm guessing the stiffs collapsed after Remy was killed, yeah? Are the others investigating, now?"

"Remy's death did not cause the zombies to stop." Samuel said. "It's a very long story, but I believe Remy was killed a while after I wished the zombies to stop attacking."

"Excuse me, did you say wished?" Ariana asked sleepily as she rubbed at her eyes. She then perked up from the smell of fresh coffee, which triumphed over the scent of the rot that had already become numb to the survivors.

"Yes," the Hunter said with a straight face. "Also, Kiyomi is back among us. She's investigating right now, and could use all the help she can get."

Sebastian emerged with a large tray carrying well over a dozen cups on it. "As Master Botha said, it's quite a long story. Suffice it to say, our former Djinn became an unlikely salvation. Lady Saino is currently dealing with the lamp as Miss Kirigiri investigates outside."

Chase, after plopping in a chair, cocked his head to the side. "...Ya know, just when I think I know how weird this place can be, it surprises me. Heck, we should just get our hands on that lamp and find a way out of this mess."

Maya glanced over at Sebastian, before nodding her head. "Chase has the right idea there; that lamp could help us greatly. Then again, I suppose things are never that easy here, are they? Still, I wish I knew what Saino was doing with it… Anyway, Chase, where were you during all this?"

"Oh, me? I was with Ariana, Alexander, and Colleen in the trophy room. Pretty sure it must have been that encounter with Colleen that caused the lamp to get into Samuel's hands in the first place," the Werewolf mused as his ears lay flat. "If we'd known we could actually count on that lamp to work, we could have saved Colleen with it." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

As soon as the Werewolf spoke, an unseen force washed across the entire house. The rotting bodies vanished from all around the dining room. All of the walls and furniture began to mend themselves by magic. Piece by piece, everything fell into place, even the silverware and candlesticks. As the seconds elapsed, the house settled, until the dining room was left in its original state from before the motive.

Heavy footfalls echoed across the now spotless floor as Saino walked into the room. She curled her tail around one of the cups and brought it up to her maw. "What are you fools staring at? Do you not have a crime to solve? I couldn't bear to have this place in such a state."

* * *

 **1:17 A.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Grand Dining Hall**

Maya glanced around with alarm as the house started repairing itself around her. Her unease didn't dissipate when Saino walked in and revealed herself. Everyone else filed out not long after to begin the investigation in the house. Maya, however, lingered.

She looked for the lamp on Saino, but couldn't see it. Maya felt her heart skip a beat as she realized that. "Saino? Where's the lamp? Samuel and Kiyomi said you had it..."

"Oh? Might I ask why you are so frantic about that?" The Dragon lowered the coffee cup onto the table while sharply looking over the younger woman.

Maya stared at Saino for a long moment, considering what to say. A variety of responses flashed through her head, before she decided to be blunt and honest. "...I need to use it. Now that I know Jana can do things like bring people back to life… there's something I need to use the lamp for myself. I just… I need one wish. I won't use the other two, if you're worried. I just need to use her… once, and that'll be it."

Saino's eyes drifted off, seeming to lose focus. She nods along to a conversation Maya isn't privy to, ending with a dark chuckle. "Heh heh, I don't know about that, Sakha. Sure, she only looks after her own desires, but at least now, it is without forcing the kindness. Tell me, Maya, do you truly believe you will stop with just getting them back? Will you not fall prey to having your wildest wishes granted with no effort?"

"This is my wildest wish. This… even more than bringing my parents back, is what I've always wanted. It's been impossible until now. I didn't think Jana could do something like this, but now I've seen the proof. Hell, it's not nearly as big a deal as bringing someone back to life. Please… I need this!" Maya declared. She took a step toward Saino, staring hard at her. For the first time in a long time, a small scowl openly flashed across her face.

"Do you have any idea what my life has been like? The living hell I endured under that odious man? I can't reverse time… I doubt even Jana could do that. And… as much as I'd want to, I wouldn't want to bring my parents back, just to watch them die again in this game. But I can get back what was stolen from me. I can… be whole again. Just the one wish, that's all I need! So where. Is. The. Lamp?" Maya demanded, her scowl widening.

The Dragon's maw snarled as a faint cold began to overtake the area around her. Her tail swiped out and whipped Maya's leg's out from underneath her.

"Are you truly threatening me, you ape? I will hear none of it right now, Aurora!" Saino shouted to the empty air to her right. Her emerald eyes snapped back over the girl. "Save me your feelings. I will not stand aside while a human's greed runs unchecked, not while I am still able to stop it!"

Maya yelped in surprise when she landed on the hard floor. Almost immediately, panic seized her, and she hurriedly checked her legs, searching for any signs of damage. Nothing felt or looked broken, which left her relieved. After that, though, she clambered back to her feet and took a cautious step back. She glared fiercely at Saino, while Henry hissed and reared up on his shoulders, bearing his incredibly sharp teeth to the woman.

"You..." Maya hissed herself, balling her hands up into fists. She trembled with rage, as she gave the Dragoness a loathsome stare. "Why are you making this so difficult?! Just tell me where the lamp is! What did you do with it?! Are you truly as monstrous as you look? I just… just want one wish! That's all! Is that so much to ask for? What are you even getting out of his, huh? Do you just get off on acting all superior to us 'inferior' humans?"

"I am doing this because this is the only way your kind seem to learn. Just being told no is empty. Give up on the lamp, it is no longer on this island," Saino explained sharply. "My first wish was to return the dead to their graves. My second was to restore the mansion to a suitable state. Finally, I commanded Jana to send her lamp far away, much to her anger, same as you."

Maya froze as soon as Saino said that. She couldn't comprehend what she said for a good minute. Once she did, her eyes widened in disbelief. "You… you did what?! Why…? Goddamnit, this was my one chance! I could have… you… you stupid, selfish bitch! What gives you the right?!"

Maya stared hard at Saino, her face reddening as a murderous gleam appeared in her eyes. There was no doubt at all that she would have launched herself at Saino by now, if her anger weren't tempered by her fearsome appearance and strength. All the while, Maya trembled and shook with complete, utter fury. Likewise, Henry gave a heavy growl. Puffs of smoke left his mouth as he picked up on his mistress's mood.

"I don't know what's going on, but we've got enough problems without fighting amongst ourselves," Chase said in deep voice as his ears pressed flat against his head. "What's the big deal about the lamp, anyways?" He warily looked between the two women as he moved closer, ready to separate them if necessary.

"Chase?" Maya glanced over to him when he abruptly entered the room. She seemingly deflated after a moment. Her shoulders sagged as a somber look took hold of her face. "...It's nothing. It doesn't… matter anymore, now that the lamp's gone."

"If it means that much to you, we'll find it, alright? I give you my word," he said with a wolfish grin.

Saino chuckled again as she began to walk away. "Yes, good. Feed into the same selfish obsession for control she claims to hate her grandfather for. It is only different in your eyes as it is done against you." She stalked off into the hallway, muttering lowly to herself. "I don't know why I ever doubt you, Sakha. Everyone just looks out for themselves, it's the one thing my so-called parents ever taught me..."

Maya sighed as Saino walked off. Her fist was still shaking a little. She closed her eyes, taking a moment to compose herself, before looking over at Chase with a frayed smile. "...Thank you, Chase. We have more important stuff to worry about, anyway. Besides, it was stupid to hope. I should have known better. It was an impossible dream, and it'll stay that way."

The Ultimate Werewolf offered the girl a sympathetic smile before gently patting her free shoulder. "If there's anything that I've learned since we've woke up here, it's that nothing is impossible. I meant it, Maya. If there's anything I can do to help, I'll do whatever I can."

Maya looked up at Chase with a glimmer of doubt in her eyes. After a moment, her smile turned more genuine, and she reached over to pat his chest. "Thank you, Chase. I appreciate that. Now, let's try to find Remy's killer."

* * *

 **1:24 A.M Day Seven**

 **Outside**

 **Courtyard**

The Ultimate Paranormal Investigator regarded the scene intently. "There's no doubt about it. Whatever was used to kill Remy is gone. Judging by the extra trail of blood I found, it might be worth checking out. We'll continue the autopsy and examining the body in the meantime." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I know we're in good hands. Come on, let's find out where it leads!" Samuel gestured at Akeno, Maya, Chase, and Ariana. They followed him along the trail of blood.

Mackenzie eyed her sketchpad intently before looking back at the body. "My, someone must have had their hands full if they were juggling this and the zombies at the same time."

"I don't think that's the case. According to the files, Remy died after Samuel's wish, so things would have been relatively quiet. Fortunately for our culprit, most of us were holed up somewhere, thinking we were about to become mince meat," Alejandra mused as she stared down at her journal.

* * *

 **Case File #3**

 **Victim #1: Rembrandt Van Vuuren**

 **"The victim suffered a bite upon his left hand and a huge laceration through his neck."**

 **"Cause of death is blood loss"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 11:45 P.M"**

* * *

"I-I wish we had something to go on. It seems like very few of us have strong alibis, and even less clues," Hana mused as she bit her lower lip.

The Undertaker nodded somberly. "No matter what, we'll make sure Remy gets the justice he deserves. I'm sure there is something we've overlooked."

"That's true. While we don't have the murder weapon, I do believe this was the scene of the crime. For one, there's the amount of blood. Second, I've noticed a strange indention in the ground near Remy. I wonder if this has something to do with the missing weapon," Kiyomi suggested before her gaze fixated on Sebastian. "Sebastian, did any of the given alibis stand out at all?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I didn't pick up on anything, I'm afraid. However, his cause of death does stand out to me. He must have been killed here, while the weapon was taken elsewhere. Perhaps that's the truth behind that blood trail."

"Interesting. That makes me wonder if this was a spur-of-the-moment crime or one that was premeditated." Alejandra pondered as looked up from her journal.

Sabishi shook her head. "I can't imagine anyone would have had much time to prepare. Besides, I think it's safe to say we're all beyond exhausted."

"Yes, since most of you have been going nonstop, it's very likely the culprit may have made a grievous mistake." Kiyomi clapped her hands as she eyed the Spirit Channeler. "I just realized something. Why make this harder on ourselves? Hana, can you contact Remy? We can put this case to rest now."

"W-Wait, you want me to try and channel him? I-I don't know if I could do that. I really pushed myself too far when I was trying to survive," Hana stammered slightly.

"She's right. Even if it may give us a bit of information, Hana has pushed herself too hard. We shouldn't ask something like that of her," Sebastian said, placing a hand on Hana's shoulder.

The Paranormal Investigator had to fight to hide a pout, but then her shoulders slumped slightly. "Apologies, I tend to get overzealous when I feel like I'm onto something. I'm sure you and everyone else are absolutely beat. I guess there's no cutting corners this time."

"That's just as well. Shiro would be really disappointed if the trial wasn't any fun. Believe me, you don't wanna see him when he gets bored! He can be so cranky!" The Painter giggled out loud.

"News flash, none of us care," Alejandra said in a deadpan tone. "Hey, formerly dead girl, you got anything else useful to add? Right now, you seem just as useful as you were as a mirror."

Kiyomi rolled her eyes, but ignored the taunt as she crouched once more beside Remy's body. "Well, I can say that his throat isn't just slashed; it's crushed. This wound goes deep, so there must have been an incredibly strong force behind it. However, the wound itself seems to indicate it was caused by a single blow. Once we have the murder weapon, we'll have a much better picture." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

* * *

 **1:35 A.M Day Seven**

 **Outside**

 **Near the Sanctuary Window**

The Ultimate Familiar, who had perched on Daisuke's shoulder, curiously gazed around the nearby grounds. "Was there a reason in particular you wanted to check this spot out?"

"Indeed. I didn't want to shout it from the roof, but I think it's likely our culprit is somebody who stayed on the ground floor. Considering that is a likely scenario, it would be reckless to just blindly accept that testimony without checking ourselves," the Storyteller explained.

"Heh, makes sense to me! Wouldn't want to have the wool pulled over our eyes," Shiro mused, rocking back and forth where he stood. "So, what are we waiting for?"

Daisuke shook his head as a weak smile remained on his face. "Nothing at all. According to everyone's testimonies, they were all split up right after fleeing from these windows as a direct result of the horde." He crouched and regarded a series of footprints. "However, there is a major flaw in that story. While it's true most of the prints are scattered and going off in different directions, here are three sets of prints that seemingly came from one of the windows, and they aren't diverging yet." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I see. We have one group, while all the others actually split up. Perhaps we should follow after the prints left by the group?" Teleios asked, staring down at the trails left in the mud.

"This is why I wanted you to come with me, Teleios. I know you're tired, but do you think you can take to the sky and see how far the prints go?" Daisuke stared at the gyrfalcon.

The Familiar nodded as he outstretched his wings. "While it wasn't the most comfortable, what little rest I got in the ballroom has helped. I'll be back shortly." With that, Teleios took off into the air and followed the footprints.

"So, what are we going to do, Dais? Don't tell me you wanted to get me alone," Shiro said coyly, winking at the man.

The Storyteller eyed the Executioner intently before responding. "Shiro, can I ask you something? I know that you and Mack are subscribed to despair, but do the two of you still love one another? If something happened to her, wouldn't that still bother you?"

Shiro sighed and laced his hands behind his head. "Of course I still love her, but I've got to be realistic. On this island, you can lose anyone at any time. Sure it's going to hurt, but you're blind if you think it can't happen."

"No, I know all too well how this new world works. I just worry what would happen to either of you. I get the sense it would be like a pebble turning into an avalanche. I just hope Mack isn't involved in this. No matter what's happened between us, I still consider you both precious friends. I haven't given up on you yet," Daisuke said with a strained smile.

"Well, that's your choice to worry about us. As for Kenzie, I don't think she'd bother with going for the kill, even in this situation," Shiro explained with a shake of his head. "However, if it is her... I prepared an execution for everyone, even us..." he muttered lowly.

The Storyteller cracked a smile. "Justice will prevail. Eventually, you'll come to your senses. I believe in that." He stepped forward when he saw Teleios descending towards them.

The gyrfalcon landed onto Daisuke's shoulder, and looked over both of the men curiously before deciding to give his report. "Alright, the trail leads all the way to the courtyard. It gets hard to tell after the prints reach the stone. However, all of them stayed together the whole way there." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Daisuke's expression darkened. "Then it seems I was right to be cautious. We'll sit on this until the trial, and expose the lie. I'm assuming Remy must have been one of the tracks, but why would two people lie about their alibi?"

Shiro shrugged with a snicker. "Maybe the other two are working together? Makes it harder to know how they got the kill, too."

* * *

 **1:40 A.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Foyer**

"It is simply incredible. After witnessing so much rampant destruction, it's hard to believe that everything is pristine again." Sonia gazed around the room with a sense of awe.

Nozomi stifled a yawn. "Yeah, it's really something. We haven't found one hair out of place. I wonder if the wish erased any evidence, or if there wasn't anything in here to begin with."

"That would be quite troublesome. We should still search while we can," Alexander said as he placed a hand on both girls' shoulders. "We still need to see what became of Jizoku, as well."

The Succubus shivered slightly. "...Considering what happened to him, I'm not sure if there will be much to find. He pretty much dog-piled that horde."

"While that is true, we also do not know the extent of Jizoku's healing. It is possible he's still..." Sonia trailed off as she registered a rattling sound from a nearby closet door, which was adjacent to the sealed basement.

"How sure are we that all the zombies are gone?" Nozomi asked with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

The Sorcerer took a step forward, smirking at Nozomi. He reached out to the door handle and prepared a small fireball in his other hand. "Prepare yourselves, just in case it isn't the one Zombie we are looking for."

"I think we can handle a single zombie," Sonia said as her brow hardened.

After the door swung open, the group witnessed a grotesque sight. On the floor was a body and a severed head. A cackle escaped Jizoku's lips as his milky white eyes shifted to the group. "Kekeke. Oh, this is embarrassing. I feel like I've been caught in the act. I learned something tonight: I can't regrow my head. I think I'll be right as rain if you put it back on my neck! Anyone mind lending me a hand?" He snorted manically.

Nozomi shivered and offered the Zombie a baleful look. "I have half a mind to kick your head like a soccer ball. How did you even get in here?"

Alexander dispersed the fire as he scooped up the man's head. "Be nice, dear. He must have had quite the eventful night." He fitted the Zombie's head back onto his body. "I'm sure all of us have had quite the odd experience. I certainly didn't think I would be handling two severed heads tonight."

"I must admit, I keep expecting to awaken at Hope's Peak and realize this was all just some strange dream. I thought that game was bizarre, but it had nothing on this place," Sonia mused before offering a weary smile. "Still, I'm pleased to note you're alright, Jizoku. We all assumed the worst."

The Zombie groaned as the flesh from his neck and head began to slowly tether together. The sounds of bones cracking filled the small space. "Truth be told, so did I. It's sort of embarrassing to show back up after sacrificing your life all heroically."

"...Don't tell me you were hiding down here because you were too afraid to show your ugly mug?!" The Succubus growled as her tail swished back and forth like an angry cat.

"Kekeke. You caught me. When someone says goodbye, it's awkward to just show back up out of the blue. I guess my brethren just weren't up to snuff. So, I heard some chiming. Who bit it?" Jizoku asked with an unsettling grin while the flesh around his throat continued to worm itself back together.

"Remy was the one who was murdered, but Colleen also passed on after turning undead. However, I have already given her mercy," Alexander explained as he crossed his arms. "There is little time left to investigate, and clues have been hard to come by."

The Ultimate Angel nodded. "That's true, but we were able to eliminate several suspects. For now, it will have to suffice."

* * *

 **1:46 A.M Day Seven**

 **Outside**

 **Hedge Maze**

"Bleh, the blood trail Kiyomi found is definitely leading into the maze," Akeno said, making a disgusted face.

The Ultimate Werewolf eyed the Vampire curiously. "Don't you normally enjoy that scent?"

The red head shook her head. "You can smell it, Fido! Yes, it's Remy's blood, but it's tainted. It might be because he was infected. I do have some taste, ya know?"

"That's right. I sort of forgot in the heat of the moment, but Remy did get bitten." Maya noted, glancing into the maze with some worry.

"If this blood is Remy's, then that means that some clue of his death must be here." The Hunter kneeled down and tracked the blood leading into the maze. "Just remember to be careful. The zombies may be gone, but I almost didn't leave this maze the last time I entered it."

Akeno smirked. "Yeah, let's not have another remake of the Shining, huh?" She regarded the Hunter before her attention shifted to the Werewolf. "You mind helping Samuel with the heavy lifting, Chase? Being around this scent all night is starting to make me sick."

Chase knelt next to the Hunter before inhaling deeply. "Doesn't seem to go too far. Maybe a hundred more feet, at most."

"Let's face the music. No use in stalling; we should just get this over with. Like Sam said, let's all tread carefully," Ariana added.

The Hunter moved forward, guided by the tracks. "Right now I see two possibilities. Either the body ran out of blood after being carried so far, or he was wounded and perhaps tried to flee his attacker."

"That sounds possible. He could have been trying to avoid his assailant. If they killed him in the maze, then they could have dragged him and left him in front of the courtyard. Maybe they wanted us to think he was killed there," Akeno suggested with a shrug as she followed after Samuel and Chase.

"I find that unlikely. It seems like a majority of the blood was found at the courtyard, while the trail we're following is tiny. lf he'd been killed in the maze and dragged out like that, you'd probably find way more blood along this path," the Werewolf said. His nose twitched slightly as the group made its way past the first row of hedges. _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"You make a good point, Chase," the Hunter said. "I know that Remy had been bitten. If his wound had not been dressed correctly, then that could be the source of this blood."

As the group of five made its way past the entrance of the hedge maze, it saw more specks of blood dotting the corridor and familiar object that had been planted in the ground nearly a hundred feet away. It was a bloodied shovel, the spade of which was jammed into the loose earth.

"Is that… a shovel? It looks awfully familiar," Maya noted, staring at the object with some concern. She looked around carefully, keeping her wits about her as they walked. "But could that really be what killed Remy? I mean… is it even sharp enough to cut his throat? I've never even heard of shovels being used for that."

Samuel's eyes narrowed. "Chase, Akeno, is the blood on that shovel Remy's blood?"

"No doubt about it," the Werewolf responded before looking between the Vampire and Kitsune. "What do you think girls? Smells right, don't it?"

"Yes, it does smell like his blood. Whoever killed Remy definitely used this shovel to do it," Ariana said, confirming the Werewolf's suspicions.

Akeno frowned. "Yeah, but the question is how. The mother of dragons is right. A shovel isn't typically a murder weapon, especially not with the wounds on the autopsy report."

The Hunter closed his eyes in thought. "Not to state the obvious, but the only one amongst us that was using a shovel as a weapon was Sabishi." He opened his eyes. "I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but this is not evidence in her favor." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Chase made a keening sound from the back of his throat. "Ungh, I'd rather not go down this line of thought either, but something was off about her. When Kiyomi told us follow this lead, she was acting strangely."

"That's an understatement. She usually refers to herself in third person, but now she's more normal. It could just be a result of Remy's death, but it is something worth noting," Akeno mused as she eyed the shovel. "Guess we should probably take a closer look."

Samuel walked forward and inspected the shovel. He noticed that the blade had become sharp and jagged, no doubt due to repeated use. "No doubt about it, this shovel is Sabishi's. It's clearly been used a lot; you can tell from the wear and tear on the metal."

"With how jagged the blade is, a single swing is all someone would need to slash someone's throat. This isn't looking good for her," Ariana said, frowning at the sight of the shovel.

"It sure isn't," Maya agreed, nodding her head. "If I'm understanding this right, then it definitely seems this shovel was used to kill Remy, but the murder happened back at the fountain. Whoever killed him just dumped the shovel here."

The Ultimate Vampire brushed a few crimson locks out of her face. "They probably didn't have much of a choice. If it's Sabishi, she must have known leaving the murder weapon would draw too much suspicion to herself. Though, with the motive in play, she didn't have the luxury of being very thorough. She was still having to contend with the dead."

Chase frowned. "I don't know, it just doesn't sit right with me. Those two seemed really close. You guys think she would have actually gone through with it?"

The Hunter sighed. "He had been bitten. It's possible that he was about to turn and she killed him before he fully transformed."

"It makes sense. I'm sure I'd do the same. I wouldn't want to see someone I loved turning into something that," the Kitsune said, rubbing her arm. Thoughts of Kitai filled her mind, but she was quick to shake them away. "That's one possible theory, at least. We'll just have to find more evidence,"

"It doesn't help that Saino's wishes may have also erased possible evidence," Akeno pointed out with a frown. "We might be relying on scarce evidence this time around."

"Well, we don't have much of a choice. I suppose we can only hope that things become clearer in the trial. Sabishi may have done it, or she may not have. We won't know for sure until we start talking with everyone else," Maya said, letting out a sudden yawn. "Ah, sorry. I'm just… God, I'm so tired. I just wish I could find a bed and collapse in it..." she murmured, rubbing at her eyes.

Almost as if in response to her words, a loud chiming sound played across the mansion grounds, followed by Syd's voice.

"This concludes the investigation portion of the case. I'd suggest you all persevere, as falling asleep in a class trial will be met with a gruesome punishment. If you all wish to slumber again, you'll bring everything you can to this trial. There is no room for failure."

"I'd like to put that fucking bastard to sleep, that's for sure." Samuel rubbed his face and suppressed a yawn.

"Hopefully, Kiyomi will be able to help us piece this all together. She's the only one among us that's not completely exhausted."

"I'm certain she'll be of help. Trust me, I want nothing more than to crawl into bed with my favorite succubus. I'm sure you wanna do the same with Kiyomi, don't you, Sam?" Ariana teased, giving the Hunter a wink.

"Oh piss off, Ari." Samuel said, rolling his eyes. "It's nothing like that."

"Fufufu. I can tell when your heart begins to beat faster, you know." Akeno giggled mischievously as she stuck out her tongue towards the Hunter. "Don't worry, I'll get another little snack from my lovely mortal servant, and be ready to help your girlfriend crack the case!"

Sam offered a slight chuckle. "Thanks, Akeno."

"Don't mention it! I'll see you guys there!" The Vampire offered them a cheeky expression before waving her hand. In that moment, a poof of smoke appeared, and a bat flew out of it and towards the mausoleum.

"She doesn't seem that tired to me. Hah!" Chase chuckled deeply before shifting his attention to Maya. "Come on, I know you must be exhausted. Let me take some of that burden off. I'll mind your underwear this time." He reached down and effortlessly scooped the Tamer into his arms. "Rest your eyes, if you want. I don't want you nodding off in the trial."

Maya gave a startled shout as Chase scooped her up. Her cheeks heated up as he held her, but she relaxed into his grip a moment later, taking him up on his offer. She relaxed against his chest, closing her eyes as she tried to get some manner of rest. Henry, likewise, snuggled up against Chase, almost purring in appreciation.

* * *

 **Case File #3**

 **Victim #1: Rembrandt Van Vuuren**

 **"The victim suffered a bite upon his left hand and a huge laceration through his neck."**

 **"Cause of Death is blood loss"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 11:45 P.M"**

* * *

 **Truth Bullets**

 **Ariana/Chase/Alexander's Alibi**

 **Moved Murder Weapon**

 **Damage to Remy's Throat**

 **Hana's Testimony**

 **Three sets of prints ending near courtyard**

 **Potential Suspects**

 **Samuel's/Saino's Wishes**

 **Bloody Shovel**

 **Prints leading from Sanctuary together**

 **Maya's Testimony**

 **Akeno/Daisuke/Shiro's Alibi**

 **Blood Trail**

 **Sabishi's Testimony**

 **Strange Indentation**

 **Sonia/Teleios/Nozomi's Alibi**

* * *

 **19 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* As always I'd like to thank the Betas for their help with this chapter and a big shoutout to Superguy, Magus, Pettypunk, and Celestial for helping with these group scenes. They really came to life!  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _Yeah I thought it was best to open with addressing how that happened in this chapter._

 **Magus1108**

 _The insanity of HoH is in full swing. I wanna thank you again for all your help. Really loving Maya and seeing her crack a bit._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _It's so fun having a setting that allows me to go wild and not worry if something is too outlandish lol_

 **StoryProducer214**

 _Indeed she is! =)_

 **bellatrixshine**

We lost two and gained one. Weird how this game works haha.

 **NSPunny**

 _Yup we lost two and gained one._

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Have to defy expectations sometimes hehe._

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Yeah we were really going for the Walking Dead approach when it comes to tension. So I'm glad it came across well._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Indeed_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _One victim to the motive, one victim to a killer, one brought back. What a strange arc._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Well Jana did return in some form in this arc_

 **Solrac XD**

 _Yeah you'll have to get over your salt. I'm not going to apologize for doing what I want with the story lol._

 **doomqwer**

 _Yeah her final moment was supposed to be a nod to more traditional Dullahans._


	19. Chapter 18: The Walking Dead: Act Four

**Case File #3**

 **Victim #1: Rembrandt Van Vuuren**

 **"The victim suffered a bite upon his left hand and a huge laceration through his neck."**

 **"Cause of Death is blood loss"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 11:45 P.M"**

* * *

 **Truth Bullets**

 **Ariana/Chase/Alexander's Alibi**

 **Moved Murder Weapon**

 **Damage to Remy's Throat**

 **Hana's Testimony**

 **Three sets of prints ending near courtyard**

 **Potential Suspects**

 **Samuel's/Saino's Wishes**

 **Bloody Shovel**

 **Prints leading from Sanctuary together**

 **Maya's Testimony**

 **Akeno/Daisuke/Shiro's Alibi**

 **Blood Trail**

 **Sabishi's Testimony**

 **Strange Indentation**

 **Sonia/Teleios/Nozomi's Alibi**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: The Walking Dead: Act Four**

 **2:01 A.M Day Seven**

 **Mausoleum**

 **Trial Room**

Syd offered a wry smirk as he sat at his podium and looked out across the trial room. Then, he slowly sipped his coffee and sighed softly. "Don't you all look worse for wear? In fact, it looks like most of you are barely able to keep your eyes open."

"¡Vete a la mierda!" Alejandra spat irritably while leaning against her podium for support. "This isn't even fair. We've gone nearly 48 hours with most of us not sleeping at all, and you expect us to solve a murder in this state?"

"Life isn't fair, though I figured you'd be acquainted to that notion by now. Falling asleep in this courtroom is against the rules, so I suggest you all perk up unless you wish to fill a vacant grave," the Surgeon said with icy smile.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Please, let's not get caught up arguing with the master of the house. If we can soldier on and discover the truth, we can get the rest we so deeply crave."

"Agreed. In this instance, the only way through is forward. Since we're so tired, we should start with the basics and work forward. That way, we don't miss any details," Teleios suggested.

Kiyomi nodded curtly and thumbed her chin. "To my understanding, Alejandra; Hana; Sabishi; Maya; Mackenzie; and Sebastian were the first to find Rembrandt's body. That was shortly after 12:30, but he died before midnight, which means the body was discovered approximately 45 minutes to an hour after the fact." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Considering the nature of the motive in play, the horde itself was stopped by Samuel's use of Jana's lamp. This, of course, means most of you were probably cowering without realizing the immediate threat was gone." Saino gave a low chortle as her tail flicked through the air. Her eyes stared off into the distance. "Yes, of course… I was getting to that," she murmured before her attention refocused. "To our credit, many of us have alibis for the time of the murder."

The Storyteller nodded in response. "...She's right. Even though many of us on the second floor were separated, we still were in smaller groups. In other words, it was quite impossible for us to be behind Remy's death. Shiro, Akeno, and I were holed up in the despair chamber until the motive concluded." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Fufufu! That's three possible culprits eliminated, though I think we can do better than that!" Akeno gave a cheeky grin.

"I believe I can assist in that. As was discussed prior to the trial, I was together with Teleios and Nozomi after the group was split up. We remained in the ballroom. It is embarrassing to admit, but we perched up the chandelier and eventually fell asleep. We were awoken by the chiming of the bell tower and realized the dead were gone," Sonia stated after stifling a small yawn. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Tehehe. While people were fighting for their lives, you guys were just sawing logs?! Oh, what a riot!" Shiro snorted while grabbing at his sides.

Nozomi scowled. "It's not like we did it on purpose. I've never been so exhausted in my life. Even now, it's all I can do to keep my eyes open."

"You don't have to defend your actions, Zomi. I think we all know how you feel," Ariana said as she offered the Succubus a weary smile. "Anyways, we should get back to alibis. Chase, Alexander, Colleen, and I were in the Trophy Room. When Colleen turned, Alexander put her out of her misery." Her smile had vanished. "We didn't stay in there after that, as the floor had been damaged and we were afraid it would collapse entirely." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Hunter offered a somber nod. "So that's why Saino and I didn't see you guys. After the incident with Colleen, you all immediately left. I'm assuming Colleen isn't part of this case, right? Even if she was destroyed by one of us..."

"Yes, I decided to draw the line at the undead being killed as off-limits. Our Dullahan was merely a casualty of the motive," Syd mused with indifference.

"For what it is worth, I am truly sorry for having to resort to destroying her." Alexander bowed his head low. "Admittedly, I did not see another alternative."

"What are you apologizing for? I'm sure Colleen would have preferred that fate over existing as one of those things," Samuel said with distaste as he clenched his jaw. "...In any case, while we're covering her alibis, Saino and I were together for a while after the others took off. After I used Jana's lamp to revive Kiyomi, I spent a great deal of time explaining what had happened to her. The two of us were together during the murder itself." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Werewolf, who was now in his human form, folded his arms. "So, uh, who does that leave us, exactly?"

"To my understanding, it only leaves Jizoku, Hana, Maya, Sebastian, Alejandra, Mackenzie, and Sabishi." Kiyomi's gaze flickered around the room. "Considering there are nineteen of us, narrowing it down to seven is a good start."

"Jizoku, the great hero, is a suspect?!" the Zombie asked in a mock indignant voice before scratching his neck. "Kekeke! That's some gratitude."

Alexander offered a bemused chuckle. "Considering we discovered our friendly zombie lying in a closet with his head detached, I think he has a fairly decent alibi."

"How did Jizoku end up there in the first place?" the Undertaker asked with a wide-eyed look.

The Ultimate Zombie frowned. "...Turns out I can even survive a horde. They didn't seem to like me very long. After they gnawed on me for a while, I crawled off to that closet. I ran into a strange zombie that knocked my head off, though, so I was sort of in a pickle. I never turned, so I'm assuming I'm immune to the disease. Fortunately, someone finally showed up and put me back together!" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"As ridiculous as it is, this is something that could only happen to you." Nozomi sighed as she shook her head. "If we remove him, that just leaves us with six suspects."

Daisuke raised a hand to his chin. "Specifically, the six that have no alibis and were arguably the closest to the scene of the crime. I think our best bet now is to rely on any evidence we found to narrow the list down."

"Maybe we should discuss the state of the body? I know I captured it perfectly in my sketchpad," Mackenzie mused with a light smile.

Hana gripped her ceremonial beads and fidgeted slightly. "Could you possibly show more respect for the dead? This isn't helping Remy or anyone."

The Paranormal Investigator ignored the exchange and stared at her journal. "I helped conduct the autopsy, and it's clear to me that excessive force was used to cause the injuries found on the victim."

"But didn't they just slice his throat?" Maya asked. "I know the shovel we found in the hedge maze had become jagged and sharp. I-I mean, there's no doubt it was the murder weapon, right?"

"I'm not arguing against it being the murder weapon. What I am saying is the weapon wasn't just used to slice a throat. It was also rammed deep into the neck," Kiyomi stated. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Hunter blinked his weary eyes as he shook his head. "...Isn't that strange, though? If I were going to kill someone, I would likely use something less prone to leave more physical evidence. Why didn't the culprit just use the back of the shovel to cave the head in?"

"Are you really trying to make sense of something like this in this place? Between the monsters, zombies, and murder, that's a pretty stupid thing to be hung up on. I doubt any of us are thinking right, maybe save for Kiyomi." Nozomi shrugged her shoulders.

"If the killer was desperate enough, or if Remy was starting to turn, they may have just used whatever strength they still had," Alexander explained. "For now, we should just focus on cutting down more of our culprit list."

"As always, my darling Alexander makes a wonderful point!" Akeno gushed as she clasped her hands together. "...I don't mean to point fingers, but even I'm exhausted, so manners will have to be sidelined. There's a pretty glaring issue at the moment: Sabishi is almost always carrying around a shovel, but now she doesn't have it. She even fought against the zombies with one. It's fairly telling that it was the murder weapon. If you've got an explanation, we're all ears..." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Undertaker offered a downcast expression. "...I have nothing to say. If you feel that way, do what you must. It was my shovel that was found."

"That's all you have to say for yourself, Miss Sabishi?" Sebastian asked with an incredulous look. "You killed Remy as a mercy killing? Is that correct?"

"...Yes. I didn't want to see him suffer, anymore. He didn't want to become one of those things," Sabishi responded quietly as she stared at the ground. "Remy wanted me to fulfill his last request."

Shiro puffed out his cheeks. "Boooo! What a way to spoil all the fun. You're supposed to let us really grill you and find it out on our own, not confess this easily!"

"Wait a second. As I recall, Sabishi and Hana claimed to have split up. However, the last I saw, they left together. Come to think of it, they were both acting sort of strange during the investigation. I just chalked it up to exhaustion and grief, but maybe it was something more. Hana, did you truly get separated from Sabishi?" Maya asked.

The Spirit Channeler traded a look with Sabishi before shaking her head. "...We did it together. We agreed we'd give him the peace he wanted, though neither of us will tell you who delivered the final blow."

"Wait a second, you did it together?" Chase asked with a dumbfounded look. "How do we pick a blackened, then? We can only pick one person, right?"

The Sorcerer offered a tight lipped expression. "I believe that's the point, isn't it? If they both maintain they killed him or killed him together, it leaves us at an impasse."

"But what would even be the point of doing that?" Nozomi asked with a bewildered look.

"It all comes back to the rules, I believe," Teleios said as he swiveled his head to stare at the Succubus. "Remember, if a blackened succeeds, others that are either human or monster can accompany them. In this case; Hana, Samuel, Kiyomi, Alejandra, Alexander, Maya, Daisuke, Sebastian, Mackenzie, Shiro, and Sabishi would be allowed to leave."

Shiro smirked as he folded his arms. "Hah, this is a lot more fun now! I didn't think you two had it in you. Now it's time to see if people will still want to solve this case or sabotage it just to save their skins."

"Quite a quandary we find ourselves in. If the mystery is solved, the status quo for our situation doesn't change. However, failing to find the truth would actually benefit more of us." Alejandra rubbed at the bags under eyes.

"Yes, so long as you don't have any qualms with throwing several of us under the bus in the process. Look, someone made that that rule to make us bicker in the first place. If you sabotage the investigation to take the easy path, you're only doing what Jibo, Kuuma, and Syd would want," Akeno said with a mild look of irritation.

Jizoku shrugged. "Who cares what they would have wanted? Eleven survivors wouldn't be a bad trade. I'm sure far less of us will survive if this game reaches an end on its own."

"I'm sure that is quite true, but you do not speak for the rest of us. Not all of us possess your level of resilience; most of us take our mortality seriously," Saino said with a deep rumble.

"I appreciate the situation and the potential to walk away, but I'll be damned if I'm going to take the easy way out. I'm only leaving this island after this entire shit is permanently shut down!" Samuel exclaimed as he clenched his fist.

Daisuke smirked. "Right. I have to admit my justice demands the same, so I'm not going to stop till we reach the truth."

"You can try all you like, but Hana and I won't break Remy's trust. You'll have to make that decision on your own," the Undertaker said with a confident expression.

"We can't force anyone to cooperate, but, so long as we still have time, some of us will still search for the answer. If worse comes to worst, we can simply guess. At least that way, we would have a fifty percent shot of nailing who did it," Sonia pointed out.

"No, that's where you're wrong!" Kiyomi spoke up suddenly as a look of realization dawned in her eyes. "There's no way we'd be able to guess it correctly, because neither of them are the culprit!" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Painter offered a dubious expression. "You'll have to paint a clearer image, because both of them have admitted to killing him."

"That's just it, though. Don't you find it strange how quickly they've admitted to that? By both of them announcing that they are the culprit, it leads us to a simple conclusion," the Paranormal Investigator said. "We have to find which one committed the crime. Based on evidence, it may seem as simple as playing the odds. However, what if this crime is far more complex than we realize?"

The Kitsune quirked a tired brow. "Complex how, exactly? What makes you so convinced of that?"

"We should hear her out, because something seems strange. If they wanted us to reach this point, why bother going to the trouble of moving the murder weapon? That just seems unnecessary," Chase said with a frown.

The Horror Writer shrugged. "Perhaps they wanted things to appear more complicated. There is such thing as overthinking something. There's no evidence that this crime is that complicated."

"It's too soon to assume that. There's still a few things we haven't addressed, like the dent in the ground or the location of the weapon," Daisuke countered.

"I see through the deception, now. The reason why the weapon was moved was because the handle left an indent in the ground after the victim fell upon it!" Kiyomi exclaimed.

Nozomi blinked. "Wait, he fell? So what you're saying is that he was a klutz or something?"

"Y-You can't prove anything! I killed Remy, so just vote me as the blackened!" Hana yelled as she rested a hand over her chest.

The Paranormal Investigator shook her head. "No, this charade is over. If I had to guess, you want to honor his last request by keeping this a secret. The secret is that the real blackened in this case is none other than Remy himself!" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"So that's the trick, is it? His neck was crushed because he used his own body weight. The handle of the shovel was planted in the ground and when he fell it left a more noticeable indent. They must have realized it would be noticeable, so they discarded of the shovel to throw us off," Samuel suggested. _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Teleios shifted his attention between Sabishi and Hana before speaking. "Despite the trouble this has caused us, I do believe neither of you have any ill will towards us. However, it seems we have reached the truth, so perhaps you should come clean with us."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. Even after giving our word to him, we still couldn't keep it," Sabishi said quietly as she squeezed her eyes shut. Soon, words upon words tumbled out of her lips...

* * *

 _ **BEGIN FLASHBACK**_

 **11:37 P.M Day Six**

 **Outside**

 **Courtyard**

 _Hana and Sabishi stood on either side of the Exorcist as they guided him through the courtyard. The pair were practically supporting the boy at the moment._

 _"Remy, it won't be much longer now. Sabishi thinks if all the dead are moving on the house, we can reach the mausoleum. Its walls should keep us safe. Sabishi only hopes the others are as fortunate," the Undertaker said in a solemn manner._

 _The Spirit Channeler offered a weary smile. "They're resourceful. If we've made it this long, we can outlast this. Remy, please, you just have to try and walk on your own. I can barely move my own legs at this point."_

 _Wordlessly, Remy weakly pushed himself off of the two girls and let himself slump down to the ground. He began coughing violently. Dark globs of blood painted the floor._

 _"Hahaha... Sorry, why don't we all just take a little breather? Please, take a seat."_

 _Hana looked around near the fountain. She noticed several undead bodies laying among the grounds. "...Remy, I don't think that's a great idea," she said in a subdued voice. "But if that's what you need..."_

 _The Undertaker wordlessly took a seat near the boy as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Remy isn't going to get any better, is he? Sabishi can see it in his eyes. Remy has already given up."_

 _The Exorcist's lips pulled into a thin smile. "Yeah... I'm all out of time... but the rest of you… you can all still make it."_

 _"Don't you dare talk like that! Maybe, if we can get back into the house, we can get you to the infirmary an-." Hana was cut off as the Undertaker shook her head._

 _"It's too late. Sabishi was praying it wasn't like this, but Remy has been infected. Eventually, he'll become just like they are." The Undertaker pulled her knees against her chest. Her shoulders began to tremble._

 _"It's my fault, really! I practically ran into those teeth, hahaha-" His laughter was interrupted by another brutal coughing fit. "...Hana, I told you, didn't I? I get myself into trouble like no other... And I got what I deserved..." His words came softly._

 _"What you deserve? No one deserves this..." The Channeler shakily slumped to the ground on the opposite side of the boy. "Why do you always do that? You put yourself down like that..."_

 _With eyes that had begun to go cloudy, Remy met her gaze. "Hana... I'm a murderer. Not of one person and not of dozens. I've... caused the death of hundreds... maybe thousands."_

 _Sabishi's eyes opened as she stared in confusion at the Exorcist. "What is Remy talking about? Remy is a man of God. Even if Remy made mistakes, Remy said God could forgive people... right?"_

 _A look of sorrow washed over the boy's face. "That's what I was thinking... when I turned to religion during my time... of deepest despair... But I've been living a sham... It's all pointless if you can't forgive yourself... and I never could." Drowsiness had begun to seep into his voice._

 _"Remy, just talk to us. We're your friends. If this is how it all has to end, please, just let it out. I don't know if finding peace on this island is possible, but your soul is carrying a great burden," Hana said as she blinked back tears._

 _"Not even this island... would be enough punishment for me... The weight of my sins should pull me straight down to Hell... Oh, now that's an amusing thought, isn't it?" Remy began to absentmindedly chew on his thumb, drawing blood. "Oh... right, I have a story to share, don't I? It'd be bad... to go without a full confession... It's not much of a tale, to tell you the truth..."_

 _"From what I remember... my parents were so desperate for money, they sold me as a young child on the black market... I was purchased and raised by a group of insurgents, whose mission was to overthrow the Dutch government... We were nothing but a bunch of terrorists, really..."_

 _Remy paused and didn't blink for a long time. Right when Hana and Sabishi thought he had passed away mid-sentence, he continued. "I said they raised me... but that's really not the right word. I was 'built' like a machine. Built to follow any orders... Cold and expressionless... That's why I couldn't leave you alone when we first met, Sabishi... You reminded me of myself."_

 _"...Sabishi reminded you of what you used to be," the Undertaker whispered softly before wiping at her eyes. "But Remy isn't to blame. You never had a chance. They made you into that. Remy is a good person, now."_

 _The Exorcist stiffly shook his head. "No... despite all their brainwashing, I always knew what we did was wrong. How could I not? The bombs I planted... the fires that followed... the screams... all those lives I ended... It was easier for me to pretend I felt nothing... to pretend I wasn't truly at fault..." Thick blood began to ooze down the boy's chin._

 _"The day I finally left the organization... was the day I blew up a church... The choir was in the middle of their song... It was a children's choir..." Remy's head lolled forward. "Can you still claim I'm a good person?"_

 _Hana worked her jaw a moment as she tried to collect her thoughts. "...People aren't so simple. Evil people can do good things because it benefits them, just like good people who do terrible things because they rationalize it to themselves. I-I can't claim such a body count, but I know a thing or two about having blood on my hands. For generations, my family has been known to produce spirit channelers, but I was the first to never show any affinity. My mother was so desperate, she sacrificed herself in an occult ritual in the deluded hope of making me special. It was a complete failure, though. I joined the AUP because I wanted so badly to make my mother's sacrifice something that wasn't in vain. She was a good person, but she was also selfish. She gave her life just because of her obsession with our reputation. No one is that simple, Remy."_

 _"...Careful, Hana. If you keep saying things like that, it'll make me want to stick around a little longer... But I can't. We're all out of time," he lamented, his voice barely above a whisper._

 _Sabishi squeezed the boy's arm as painful sobs escaped her. "R-Remy was supposed to stay. Sabishi doesn't care what he did, please don't go. Sabishi can't lose another person she cares about. Please take her with you."_

 _"Sabishi... do you remember what I told you? About what a smile is?" He asked softly._

 _"A smile is something that is given when nothing else is asked for in return..." The Undertaker croaked pitifully. "R-Remy made Sabishi smile for the first time in ages. Sabis-... I want to be able to do something for you, even if you're not asking for anything in return."_

 _Remy shook his head and mustered up the biggest smile he could. "Sorry, but I actually lied. Right now, this smile of mine is begging you to continue living. That's what I want you to do for me."_

 _Sabishi sniffed before she leaned over and wrapped her arms tightly around the Exorcist. "Remy, that isn't fair. Why do you have to ask for so much?" She cried._

 _The Spirit Channeler watched the exchange with a pained smile as she crouched next to the pair. "Remy, if you don't have long, is there anything else we can do for you? Just name it, and I'll do my very best."_

 _Despite the ravaged state of his body, Remy's voice was lucid. "Hana, I never thanked you properly for that bento you made. It was the first homemade food I had ever eaten... and I never thought anything could be so delicious."_

 _He let out a sharp exhale. "I just wanted to let you know that... since I'm about to make an unforgivable request... I need you two to help me... commit suicide."_

 _Hana's momentary mirth faded away at the mention of suicide. "What? But why? Remy, do you know what you're asking?"_

 _"...You want to end the motive. Don't you?" Sabishi asked weakly as she slowly untangled herself from the boy._

 _"Yes, in a way... we're actually quite fortunate... Fortunate to have someone whose life is already forfeit." Remy took one last glance between Hana and Sabishi, before slowly closing his eyes._

 _The Spirit Channeler clutched her ceremonial beads as the sound of distant shambling reached her ears. "...Remy, I want you to know how much of a jerk you are for asking such a thing, but I'll help however I can."_

 _"I… I will too. As much as it will hurt, I want to remember you as a human, not like one of the dead," Sabishi murmured quietly._

 _"I... uh... just lost my vision. Where's the shovel?" He chuckled one last time._

 _The Undertaker shakily grasped the fallen spade before guiding it towards his hand. "...Remy, what are you doing? Isn't there something else we could use? Something that would be less painful?"_

 _"There's no time for alternatives... Besides, I'm due for a little pain. Damnation awaits..." With what little strength he had left, Remy forced himself to his feet. "I just need you to plant the shovel's bottom... into the earth, and I'll let gravity... do the rest. Oh, wait... almost forgot... after that... you have to make it look like I was... murdered..."_

 _"Like a murder?!" Hana asked her voice screeching as she warily checked to see they were still surprisingly clear. "...Remy, why would we do that? Shouldn't everyone just know the truth?"_

 _"If our class fails the trial... all the 'humans' will be allowed to leave, and I don't think Syd will just... kill off the 'monsters' as punishment... because then he'll be left... with nothing... Call it a hunch, but I'm willing to bet... on that..." His voice gradually diminished in strength._

 _"...You'd be the blackened who got away with murder. It wouldn't save everyone, but it would give some of us a chance. It would mean your death wouldn't be in vain," Sabishi whispered as she gripped the shovel and planted it into the earth._

 _"What a dark gambit... I should've been on the 'monster side' after all. Funny... it's all so funny... Okie... dokie... are we ready?" The Exorcist's legs buckled underneath him. "Hmm...?"_

 _Hana blinked back tears as she feebly nodded her head. "...As ready as we can be. Remy, may you find peace. No matter what you say, I don't believe you deserve damnation."_

 _Remy turned his head in the wrong direction and smiled with blood-stained teeth. "Mother? Is that you? It's been so long... Is Father well? My brothers?"_

 _"...Everyone is well. You'll see very soon," Sabishi responded. She tried to keep herself from sobbing as she watched the boy's faculties fading._

 _A serene expression fell over the boy's face. "Ahh, that's good to hear... I'm happy to be back home... Sorry, I'd love to chat a little longer... but I'm really tired... I'll be heading... straight to bed... Oh... right... I remember... I don't have a bed... I always... slept... on... the... floor..._

 _The nameless boy who had called himself Rembrandt van Vuuren fell forward._

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **2:42 A.M Day Seven**

 **Mausoleum**

 **Trial Room**

"S-So all of this was just a sham? All because of Remy's final request?" Maya asked incredulously as a mixture of nerves and confusion filled her voice. Henry offered no response as he lay snoozing on her shoulder, clearly exhausted.

The Ultimate Spirit Channeler bowed her head. "I'm so sorry for the deception, but both Sabishi and I take final requests seriously. That, and we hoped that we could save some lives."

Samuel scowled slightly. "But you were just assuming that Syd would have continued his game, regardless of the outcome. If Remy was wrong, then half of us would have lived and the other half would have been executed."

"Perhaps it was an educated guess, but, considering his penchant for continuing his master's work, I doubt he would have let the fun end so easily," Alejandra pointed out.

Jizoku cackled. "So, what about it, Syddy boy? What would you have done?"

The Surgeon offered a thoughtful expression. "I think I'll refrain from answering that question for now. Anyway, there's little point in a vote now. It seems this case has been tied up."

Alexander rested a hand over his chest. "I-I have to say, I feel terrible in a way. Even in his dying breath, before his fire was snuffed out, Remy was trying to do something for us. Perhaps ignorance truly is bliss."

"...I must admit, my deductions feel hollow in the wake of this, though it's a moot point now," Kiyomi mused in a somber tone.

The Undertaker wiped at her cheeks as she kept her head bowed. "...He had no way of knowing a Kirigiri would be there to piece it together. Whether it was a failure or not, I-I will remember what he tried to do for us."

"Hm, perhaps some of us. Let us not forget that Syd did not explicitly answer Jizoku's question. Had Remy succeeded, many of us may have been brutally killed. I wouldn't shed any tears over someone like that," Saino said in a disinterested tone.

Nozomi frowned as her tail whipped back and forth. "...I hate to say it, but she's not entirely wrong. Remy may have said he was doing it to save lives, but he had no way of knowing what would become of those who aren't human anymore. He probably just didn't care."

"Miss Nara, we shouldn't make such an assessment. Whatever happened in his past, I believe Remy had become a fine young man. I think he'd learned to be more open-minded. I don't think he saw such segregation between us," Sebastian said in a tired manner.

"Not to rain on your positivity, but we'll never really know for sure, will we?" Akeno asked as she raised a single brow. "People have done horrible things in the name of a greater good throughout history. Sacrificing the monsters for the humans? It may have been a worthy risk to him."

"...I'm kind of sad that didn't happen now. It would have made for such a beautiful work of art." Mackenize sighed in a dreamy tone.

Shiro huffed and stomped his feet like an impetuous child. "That's what I'm saying! No one being executed is so boring! If I had known what he was up to, I would have helped!"

"Scheisse! Can we stop assuming the worst?! We're all exhausted and I, for one, want to think Remy cared about all of us!" the Kitsune said as she rested her hands upon her hips.

"Indeed. Besides, this line of thought will only cause more division between all of us. Right now, we need to pull together instead of being divided!" Teleios exclaimed with a flutter of his wings.

The Ultimate Angel offered the Familiar a warm smile. "Spoken like a true king. He's right, though; nothing good can come from lingering on this. Instead of looking back, we need to move forward."

"I'm just glad no one else has to die tonight. Between Remy and Colleen, we've lost too many," Chase mused with a pained smile. He then glanced over at the Storyteller, who'd been silent. "Something on your mind, Dais?"

Daisuke thumbed his chin before shaking his head. "No, I just think we should focus on trying to get some rest, now that this is over. His plan may have not worked, but he tried to help in some form. The least we can do is honor that by soldiering on."

"I have to say, it was quite ingenious for a makeshift plan. However, because the truth has come to light, it was one that ultimately failed. Everything that Rembrandt aspired to do in his last moments was done in vain. There may be no executions this time around, but I'd be willing to bet there is no lack of despair. Very soon, you all will realize that everything you've strived for is for naught. Hope is the cruelest of lies. Once you accept that, you may finally discover solace... If you survive, that is," Syd said. A wicked smile played upon his lips. "This game is just beginning to get interesting..."

* * *

 **19 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

The camera focused on Annabelle as the little girl sat atop the desk, swinging her legs back and forth. She smiled brightly at the camera. "Hiya, everyone! I'm Annabelle, and this is the Post Game Talk Show!" Annabelle looked around before pouting. She leaned over the desk. "Kit, Tia and Haru said we had to do this together. Come on."

"Don't wanna," Kitai argued.

Annabelle huffed before turning back to face the camera. "So, Tia and Haru are busy this week with grown-up stuff, so I asked if Kit and I could host the show." She crossed her arms over her chest. "But Kit's not wanting to host."

"Is that a precious little mochi I see?" A voice off-screen interjected. Annabelle perked up, eyes wide with delight. Akeno ran onto the set a few moments later, scooping Annabelle into her arms and peppering kisses all over the little girl's face.

"Auntie Akeno, stop!" Annabelle protested. "It tickles!"

Akeno chuckled. "But you're just too cute, little mochi!"

Kitai nervously peeked his head over the top of the desk. "Auntie Keno?"

Akeno stopped and glanced over at the younger boy. "Is that a little minnow I see?" Kitai squeaked before sprinting away.

"Why are you here, Auntie Akeno?" Annabelle inquired. "Also, can you put me down?"

"Well, your big sis asked me and Alex to come here," Akeno explained, setting the little girl back onto the desk. A small squeal came from off-screen. Alexander then entered the shot, carrying Kitai in his arms.

"I caught a little minnow," he announced. Akeno bounded over to her boyfriend before taking Kitai from him and holding the young boy in her arms.

"My precious little minnow," Akeno cooed.

"Auntie Keno, can't breathe," Kitai protested.

"Why would Tia ask you to come here?" Annabelle interrupted. "She said Kit and I could do this on our own."

Akeno and Alexander shared a look. Alexander cleared his throat before speaking up. "Well, Anna, you see…uhm…Tia and Haru were planning…They were planning…" Annabelle's pout grew deeper as

Alexander tried to stumble through an explanation.

"They were planning to interview us," Akeno interjected. "And Haru and Tia thought that since both of you are so grown-up you could interview us."

Annabelle immediately brightened up at this answer. "Really?" The two adults nodded. Annabelle hopped off the desk and gently pushed the couple over to the chairs. "Sit down. Tia and Haru always have their guests sit when they interview them."

"Alright, alright, no need to shove," Akeno responded. She and Alex sat down, Akeno setting Kitai down on her lap. "So, what do you want to ask us, mochi?"

"Why do you call me mochi?" Annabelle inquired.

Akeno smiled brightly. "Because you're sweet and squishy." For emphasis, she lightly pinched one of Annabelle's cheeks. "See, squishy."

"But I won't be squishy forever," Annabelle argued. "Tia said that she was squishy when she was ten, but then she lost it as she got older."

"Haru said her butt was squishy," Kitai stated, smiling up at Akeno. The couple began snickering.

Annabelle's eyes widened. "Kit, we weren't supposed to say that. Tia said Haru was in trouble for saying that."

"But Haru said it," Kitai argued.

"Haru also said fuck, and we can't say that either," Annabelle retorted. Her eyes widened while Akeno and Alexander started laughing loudly.

"My precious mochi and minnow have been corrupted," Akeno teased, tears streaming down her face from her laughter.

From far off-screen, Tiana could be heard screaming, "Haruto Shinta! You're a dead man!" A few seconds later, Haruto could be seen sprinting across the set.

Annabelle and Kitai waved at the man as he ran for his life. "Hi, Haru!" Annabelle chirped.

"Akeno, Alex, if I go to jail for killing my fiancé, you two are in charge of Anna and Kit," Tiana stated as she ran after Haruto.

"I thought they were asleep!" Haruto claimed.

"That doesn't make it any better!" Tiana shouted.

Akeno and Alexander looked off-screen, still laughing. "And Tiana's tickling Haruto," Akeno announced.

"That's anti-climactic," Alexander muttered.

"Can we end the show now?" Annabelle requested. "I wanna help Tia tickle Haru."

Akeno giggled, pressing a kiss against Annabelle's forehead. "Of course, mochi."

Annabelle turned to face the camera, a bright smile on her face. "This has been the Post Game Talk Show."

"Anna, I need assistance!" Tiana shouted.

Annabelle ran off the set. "I'm coming, Tia!" Kitai stared off camera before shimmying out of Akeno's grasp. Once he was on the ground, he ran off the set as well.

"My little minnow!" Akeno cried, sprinting after the boy. Alexander stared at his girlfriend before chuckling.

"This has been the Post Game Talk Show, and we'll see you all after the next episode," Alexander stated, giving the camera a small wave.

* * *

 ***AN* As always I'd like to thank the Betas for their help with this chapter and a big shout-out to Trust for helping me with the final flashback scene for Remy! I really appreciate it dude!  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _Nope. Not connected in the slightest!_

 **Magus1108**

 _It's been a while since we've had a proper suicide case. I was quite proud of how Remy did this even if the trial itself wasn't that exciting._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Noted and thanks!_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _I'm so evil. People always assume the worst with pairings now haha._

 **NSPunny**

 _Well it was a great theory, but I definitely pulled a fast one this time._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Thanos Magic go!_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _The reason why was definitely important mwehehe_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _God I loved this Omake so much. Bella you are a national treasure! Thank you for putting these together all the time!_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Nope it isn't always the butler._

 **doomqwer**

 _When I say crush a throat, I wasn't just referring to the act of what it would take. More so I was implying that a lot of extra force was applied hence his body weight._

 **Fee5H**

 _Alas it was a good effort and an even greater reason behind it. However it's just not the case this time._


	20. Chapter 19: Evolution: Act One

**Chapter 19: Evolution: Act One**

 **3:15 A.M Day Seven**

 **First Floor**

 **Common Hall**

Maya trudged down the hall towards her room, doing her best to not fall asleep then and there. Her eyes felt heavy. The utter exhaustion and terror she'd felt during the last forty-eight hours was really wearing her down. Poor Henry was already fast asleep, curled up around her neck and shoulders.

At last, she reached her door. She paused in front of it, and turned to address the boy who had escorted her. "...It sure has been an eventful night, hasn't it? God, at this point, I feel like I could sleep forever."

The Werewolf managed a weary and toothy grin. "I'd say we've all earned a long rest. I can't believe we lost Remy and Colleen. Then, to top it off… we got Kiyomi back. It's been a rollercoaster. I'm just glad things worked out and no one else was hurt, especially you. I don't know what I would have done if..." He trailed off and lowered his chin.

Maya felt her cheeks heat up a little at that admission. She looked away from a moment, and then glanced back up at Chase with a shy smile. She hesitantly reached out towards him, before gently placing her hand on his chest. "...I know what you mean. I was so worried that you might get hurt… or worse. I'm just… I'm so glad that you made it out okay, Chase."

"I just… before I forget, I also wanna… thank you. It's… it's been a long time since someone really… cared about me that much. I really do appreciate it, especially when you… scooped me up and let me rest against your chest. It was a little embarrassing, but it was really sweet and nice of you, and I… really want you to know how much I appreciated it. In fact… I'm really starting to like you, you know." Her blush spread across her face.

"Uh, Maya? Can I just say something? ...I'm not really good at reading situations. I grew up most of my life on a reservation with my tribe and close family, so a lot of this stuff is new to me. I would have stayed at your side all this time… but I thought you guys would be safe in the sanctuary," he said as he stared down at her hand. "...I-I like you a lot, too. And Henry. Erm… just not in the same way, of course," Chase said in a low tone as he also found his face heating up.

"I would hope not. I don't think Henry would feel the same way about you," she said with an amused giggle. She then bit her lip, while glancing up at him shyly, before deciding to make a bold move. She wrapped her arms around his back in a gentle hug.

"Chase… I-I don't know what the future holds for me… or for any of us, really. I don't know if we're going to make it out of here alive. But… as long as we're together, I think I can face whatever else is in store for us." She gently pressed her face against him. "So… I guess what I'm trying to say is… whatever we have between us, I'd… I'd like to, um, explore it. Y-You know. G-Get to know you better, get closer, and maybe… more?"

Chase hesitated a moment as he gingerly wrapped his broad arms around the curvy tamer. They encircled her entire frame with ease. "There is a proverb that says our first teacher is our own heart. I always thought that meant to trust what I feel. There's a lot that I'm not sure about, but getting to know you better… that's the one thing I'm sure about," he admitted with a weak chuckle as he gently squeezed her.

Maya smiled and sighed softly at Chase's warm embrace. She hugged him for a moment longer, before reluctantly letting go. When they parted, she smiled up at him and toyed with a lock of her hair. However, a worried look flashed over her face a few seconds later. Her expression became more pensive.

"You're… the first person in a long, long time that I've felt truly close to. It makes me want to… tell you things that I've never been able to say to anyone else. But I guess I'm a bit… scared to do it. I'm worried..." She bit her lip once more. "...I'm sure you've noticed by now. The others have too, probably, after tonight. I'm… I don't always put on my true face, as it were. Sometimes… It's just hard being honest with how I feel..."

She sighed to herself, before forcing a smile onto her lips. "...Wow, I really must be tired if I'm being so… open about all this. We… I really should be heading to bed. You can just… forget I said all that."

The boy responded by timidly pressing his mouth against hers in a clumsy, yet tender gesture.

After a long moment, he let his head rest against hers as he fought his own exhaustion and nerves coursing through him. "Maya, I don't know what happened… but I just want you to know that you're beautiful to me just the way you are."

Maya was startled when Chase leaned down and kissed her like that. It took her a moment to respond, but when she did, she found herself eagerly kissing him back. She almost didn't want it to end, but she accepted it when he eventually pulled back. She then rested her head against his own. Her stomach fluttered with excitement - or was it nerves? - all the while.

Still, she couldn't help but stiffen when he said that. She pulled back and stared at him with uncertainty. "You… D-Does that mean you know...? H-How...?"

The boy pushed aside the embarrassment as he offered her a sheepish expression. "I noticed it earlier when I picked you up. My senses are sharper than they ever were when I was completely human, you know. You don't have to worry about me saying anything, though. That's your secret to share, not mine. I just wanted you to know that it didn't matter to me, and that it doesn't change a thing as far as I'm concerned," he said. Chase offered her a reassuring smile. "Sorry if I overloaded you like that. I'm sure you want to get to sleep, right?"

Maya stared down at her feet, looking rather worried as Chase explained himself. Still, he didn't react as she feared he might. If anything, he was taking this far better than she could have possibly hoped. But, between this, getting her first kiss, and the horrors of the undead and the trial, she felt so exhausted and overwhelmed. It was all she could do to stay on her feet at the moment.

"W-Well, you've given me a lot to think about, Chase," she admitted, still feeling too insecure to meet his gaze at the moment. "But… thanks for s-saying that. I… I don't know how to feel about that, but I do appreciate it. And yes, I really do need to get to bed. I-If I stay up any longer, I feel like I might just fall asleep here in the hall."

That said, she turned to open her door. Before she fully stepped into her room, she glanced back at Chase, finally looking him in the eyes. She gave him a genuine, if nervous, smile. Before he could straighten himself out, she leaned back over to him and impulsively kissed him on the lips one last time.

"...Thank you, Chase. Good night."

A tired grin remained on the boy's face as the door was shut in front of him. He rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly before turning down the hallway. Despite the exhaustion that had seized his body, he couldn't help but feel a small glimmer of hope. He prayed that it would be the one thing that couldn't be taken from him in this twisted game.

* * *

 _ **October 22th 2020 [Two days Later]**_

* * *

 **8:24 A.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Grand Dining Hall**

"Bleh, why can't we ever hold these meetings at night?" Akeno groaned as she pressed her face against the dining table. "...You all are being prejudiced against vampires..."

Alejandra sighed and crossed her legs. "Just suck on Alexander or something. I'm not keen on being up early, either, but it's important we try to do this. You and I both know it's only a matter of time before Syd unleashes a new motive. Speaking of which, I didn't expect some of the staff to show up, but where is Kiyomi?"

"Beats me. Sounds like she was having a rough morning. Her screaming woke me up," Nozomi muttered as she flicked her tail back and forth.

"She's had a rough few days. She was dead and trapped in a mirror, for God's sake. I just hope she's okay," Samuel said concernedly as he stretched his arms.

Alexander nodded while massaging the Vampire's back. "Yes, the poor dear deserves some time to readjust. I'm sure the same could be said for the rest of us."

Maya leaned into her chair and shared a glance with Chase before shyly looking away. Henry was sprawled out on the table in front of her, still asleep. She smiled at him, reaching down to scratch his chin.

"Alexander's right about that. Between the attack and the trial, I still feel tired. I suppose fighting for your life can do that to you," she added.

"Hah, no kidding! It's been two days now and I still feel exhausted. I'm just glad the creep has given us some time to catch our breaths. That took a lot out of all of us," Chase let his gaze linger on the Tamer next to him. "We sure made out as well as we did. Still, we're missing more than just Kiyomi; it looks like Hana is a no-show. Any idea what's up with that?"

Sebastian cleared his throat as he emerged from the kitchen, balancing a tray on his splayed fingers. "Miss Sugimoto has been quite adamant about sticking with Miss Sabishi. I suppose what happened to Remy has brought them closer."

"Hah! There's nothing like death to really bring people together!" Jizoku cackled loudly as he clasped his hands behind his head. "At least the new floor hasn't been boring. There's nothing I hate more than doing nothing..."

"Doing nothing certainly beats dealing with the undead," Ariana said while glaring at the zombie.

The Ultimate Angel offered a thoughtful expression. "Yes, I believe we've all earned a reprieve. This mansion continues to surprise me, though. There's a war museum, an observatory, an apothecary, a doll workshop, and a sealed room that I can only assume is the master bedroom. It reminds me of Hope's Peak all over again. We get one answer followed by a dozen questions."

"This entire game has just been one mystery on top of another. I mean, in what other games do two masterminds die before the halfway point?" Samuel mused.

"Speaking of that… We never found out who killed Jibo, did we?" Maya brought up with a thoughtful look. "I mean, Kuuma said he knew who did it, but I guess that secret died with him. Syd could know, but he hasn't really mentioned anything regarding that, if I recall."

The Ultimate Vampire frowned. "That's just great. If he didn't tell anyone else, it means an easy way out of this place is gone."

"Honestly, it seems like a moot point now. For all we know, one of the deceased could have been the culprit. It could have very well been Kuuma himself." Alejandra sighed before eying Daisuke. "You met the old man before all of this. Any thoughts?"

"Though I went through my own killing game, I can't exactly say much about Jibo. All he did was taunt us and treat us like science experiments. He may have planned his own death, or he may have been surprised. I can't say for certain," he said, bowing his head slightly.

"If that is the case, then this conversation is at a dead end. Now that all of us have had time to regain our composure, it would be good to look over the new floor with fresh eyes," Teleios explained.

Nozomi offered a half-hearted smile as she reached over and scratched the top of the gyrfalcon's head. "Rooster is right. No need in beating our heads against the wall. Let's give the new floor another look, and see if we find anything of value."

"Maybe we can find a broom closet up there. I've never played seven minutes in heaven, so it's the perfect time to do that." Ariana gave the Succubus a wink. Nozomi flushed at the tease and hastily looked away from the Kitsune.

"Will you please take this seriously?" the Hunter said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, if it makes them happy, let them have their fun." Maya gave Ariana a little smile. She then gave a smaller giggle as she glanced bashfully at Chase. "That also gives me some ideas, I'll admit..."

Jizoku sighed blissfully as he stood up. "Nothing like horrors and death to bring out love. It makes my undead heart beat again."

"You really know how to ruin a mood, don't you?" Chase shook his head, though a faint smile remained on his face.

"Kekeke! They don't call me crazy for nothing. Alright, let's get to it, whether that be hanky-panky, exploration, or anything in between!" The Zombie howled in laughter as he strode towards the exit.

"Well, he certainly isn't afraid to speak his mind. He is right, though. Come now, my queen. We can grab you some breakfast along the way." The Sorcerer held his cloth-wrapped hand out towards Akeno.

She took the hand with a gleeful expression. "Fufufu. You're too kind, my dear mortal. I might need more than just seven minutes of heaven with you..." she purred in a suggestive tone.

"We should get going," Samuel said as he stood up from his chair. "We better make sure we know what we're dealing with. We don't know what Syd has hidden up there."

* * *

 **9:16 A.M Day Nine**

 **Outside**

 **Courtyard**

Kiyomi stared wistfully out at the forest beyond the courtyard, enjoying the oddly quiet scene.

"So this is where you went off to," Sonia said as she walked up behind her. "I'm sorry if I disturbed your thoughts. I'm not sure if we've been properly introduced."

"Sonia Nevermind, perhaps one of the most famous students to ever enter Hope's Peak. I'd have to be entirely isolated from the world to not know of you." The Investigator forced a smile to her face. "I suppose you and I can start a club for resurrected ultimates," she joked weakly.

The Angel returned a practiced smile and moved closer to the other girl. "That's part of the reason why I wanted to talk to you. I'm not going to presume I know everything, but I think I at least understand what you're going through."

Kiyomi pulled her lips into a tight line. "...Do you ever have nightmares? Dreams about what happened when you were dead, or about how you were killed in the first place?"

"...Constantly. I remember the sense of claustrophobia that came with being trapped in an iron maiden. I remember trying to scream and fight, only for it all to be useless. To make matters worse, it wasn't a quick death. Above all of that, I remember that bastard's face. He said I would be a great friend for his sister. Whenever I dream about it, it's the powerlessness that haunts me the most," Sonia said as she tried to keep her composure.

"So, it never goes away?" Kiyomi asked with a pained laugh. "I feel so self-absorbed for lamenting my existential crisis when others are still dead. Knowing that Hikyou died because I let my curiosity get the best of me still eats at me. Does the guilt ever go away?"

The Princess shook her head before gently patting the other girl's shoulder. "No. I'm afraid that, even if you and I survive, we will always feel guilty. How could we not feel that way when we know that others who deserve to be here are gone? The guilt might still be there, but it might eventually hurt a little less."

Kiyomi offered a hollow chuckle. "Don't take this the wrong way, but your bedside manner sucks. I think I get what you're saying, though. You seem to have your act together pretty well, all things considered."

"Don't be fooled. When I first awoke in this mansion, I rarely left my room. Whenever I did, it was usually just to stretch my wings. It felt like I had been brought back just to suffer again," Sonia admitted.

"What changed? I know the others found you, but what made you change as a person?" the Investigator asked as she eyed the blonde.

The Ultimate Angel offered a thoughtful expression. "...Seeing some familiar faces reminded me that I wasn't as alone as I thought. Even if it lies in ruins, my country needs me. If there's even the smallest of chances, I can't surrender. I don't want to thrust that responsibility onto my little sister or any of my extended family."

The Paranormal Investigator offered a weak smile. "So you found your purpose. I suppose I should do the same."

"Don't force it, but hold onto it when you do find it, even when things seem bleak. I have to believe we can do what the previous participants were unable to do. We can bring the games on this island to an end," Sonia said as her expression hardened. "This time… I intend to see it through to the end."

* * *

 **11:05 A.M Day Nine**

 **Outside**

 **Graveyard**

"Do you think Remy would like these?" Sabishi asked in a subdued manner as she looked between Hana and the flower arrangement.

The Spirit Channeler mustered a smile. "I'm sure he would appreciate what we've done, Sabi."

The Ultimate Undertaker offered a meek nod in response as she fidgeted. "Do you think you can channel him again? I like to feel connected to him… even if he's gone."

"...I don't think that's a good idea. I think you need to let him go. Even Remy told you the same thing," Hana replied in a quiet manner.

"But… why do I have to let him go? Samuel managed to bring Kiyomi back. He continued to talk to her even after she was gone, so why can't I?"

The Channeler shifted uncomfortably. "While it's true that people like Sonia and Kiyomi have returned from the otherside, they both are haunted by it. Believe me, Sabi, I know how you feel. I-I wanted to get to know Remy on a deeper level, but we have to let him go. It's just not healthy to do this to yourself."

Sabishi's eyes widened. "I don't care about my health. I just want to talk to my friend. What's the point of living if everyone we care about is gone?"

Hana reached out before gently shaking the other girl's shoulders. "Sabi! Please, stop doing this. You're not alone, alright? We're friends now too, aren't we? I'm here right now because I want to be here for you. We both were connected to Remy and tried to carry out his last request."

"We've been through a lot in a short time together… haven't we?" the Undertaker asked as she bowed her head.

"Yes, it's been a real roller-coaster lately. Nothing has gone the way we expected, but carrying on won't be in vain as long as we remember those who died," the Spirit Channeler responded with a weak smile.

A moment of silence elapsed. Sabishi was the one who broke it. "...Please, Hana. I want to hear Remy's voice just one more time."

A sigh escaped the Channeler as she shook her head. "Fine, but this is the last time, Sabi. You have to move on. It's dangerous to become so attached."

"I-I know. I promise it'll be the last time I ask," the other girl replied softly.

"I'll hold you to that. Channeling spirits shouldn't be done for mere recreation," Hana said as she closed her eyes. "Remy… If you're here with us, please let your presence be known..."

* * *

 **2:36 P.M Day Nine**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **War Museum**

The War Museum was easily the largest section of the fourth floor. Much like the gallery on the first floor, it contained several adjacent hallways filled with relics and artifacts, ranging from the feudal era all the way to the second world war. Tattered uniforms, old rifles, samurai swords, cannons, bows, and even sets of intact skeletons could be seen in display cases throughout the connecting corridors.

"If there are any questions as to why the grounds of this Island are haunted, it likely begins here," Sebastian said as he gestured at the various reconstructed skeletons. "Jibo's father was obsessed with history and collecting odd curiosities. I suspect some of these bodies were exhumed just to be put on display. I imagine if I were a spirit, I would haunt this place too."

Akeno sighed as she laced her hands behind her back. "You know, for a genius, his family made some pretty boneheaded decisions. No pun intended."

Alexander chuckled as he walked up towards the display. "Yes, well, tact and social graces were clearly not his specialty. Given they lived on such a remote island, I guess that makes sense."

"Kekeke! They say madness and genius are often the opposite side of the same coin. Of course, operating on an island this remote without civilization also meant there was no supervision or law. I have to wonder, though, what was this place before it became a house of horrors?" Jizoku asked with a manic grin.

The Ultimate Butler adopted a thoughtful expression. "Master Jibo and his brother were always obsessed with their work, though it used to be far less pervasive. This house was a much different place. There used to be children and occasionally joy," he said in a quiet manner.

"Woah, hold up a second. Did you say a brother? And just how long have you served this family?" Akeno asked with a baffled expression.

"About a decade ago, when I was in Hope's Peak, I began working at this estate during the summer. The Momota's needed a guardian to oversee their children, and to keep the house from falling into disrepair. I became quite attached to Jibo's niece, and I kept this arrangement for a long time. Even after graduating, I still worked here, but I eventually got married and realized that keeping the job wasn't possible. This place is far too remote, and I wanted to keep my family away from Hora Island. However, after a few years, I was blackmailed into returning at the risk of my family's well being. That's how I ended up back here," Sebastian explained as he stared at an old set of armor.

Alexander reached up and gently placed a hand on the man's cheek until he faced him. At the same time, he placed his other hand onto the Butler's chest. "You truly are a kind soul, Sebastian. Thank you for your efforts in helping us all through this ordeal."

"...You're welcome, though I can't say that my motivations are entirely selfless. I'm just doing the best I can with the hand that's been dealt," the Butler admitted with a strained smile.

"If I wasn't crazy, I'm sure my heart would be racing right now from this touching moment. Still, I'm with Miss Sucksalot. Who the heck is Jibo's brother? Is he hiding in a closet somewhere?" Jizoku asked with a snicker.

"His name is Hoshi Momota, and I'm not sure where he is, to be frank. Jibo never spoke of what had become of him, so I'm not sure if he's deceased or not. To be honest, I'm far more concerned with his daughter, Shiho. I was told she was being forced into a different killing game. She might be the only one who knows what happened to him," Sebastian admitted in a somber manner.

Akeno's eyes widened. "Wait a sec, what if this Hoshi guy is the one who offed the old man? Jeez, that sounds like something Kuuma would do. Make us try to solve a mystery we couldn't possibly figure out," she scowled slightly.

"Heh, it wouldn't be the first instance of sibling rivalry leading to bloodshed," Jizoku mused with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That is a possibility, my queen, though I suppose we will have to wait till we find any evidence of this Hoshi still being here," Alexander explained as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "For now, we should keep searching this place. We have quite a number of halls to look through."

The Vampire offered a fangy grin as she leaned into the Sorcerer before kissing along his jawline. "Fufufu, well I guess it's a good thing we have the perfect tour guide, isn't it?"

Sebastian offered a muted chuckle. "Yes, I suppose I am uniquely qualified. Since none of you seemed very keen to explore the last couple of days, I'd be glad to make up for it now. Just try to avoid touching anything. Saino suggested that some of the items in here may be cursed."

"Cursed, huh? Now that sounds exciting!" the Zombie exclaimed.

* * *

 **4:11 P.M Day Nine**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Apothecary**

The Apothecary was a fairly large room with dozens of shelves. Each of them were filled with various potions, poisons, reagents, and alchemical ingredients. In the middle rested a large table with several mortars and pestles, as well as a cutting knife and other small tools. The room also contained a number of large cauldrons and a small stove meant to heat certain concoctions. In the back rested a small storage room that doubled as a freezer.

The Ultimate Dragon offered a bemused expression as she watched Alejandra and Teleios sifting through various shelves. "My friends would like to suggest you proceed with caution. There are things in this room potent enough to kill even Jizoku. Thus, neither of you would fair very well."

Teleios, who had perched upon a nearby table, craned his neck to stare at her. "You don't have to worry about that. We're not foolish enough to open anything we don't understand."

"What purpose does this room serve, anyway?" Alejandra asked as she pried her gaze away from a series of purple glowing bottles.

Saino snorted. "It's quite simple, really. Many of the motives that Master Jibo, and now Master Syd, created require counter agents."

"Are you saying you had a counter for the virus that killed Colleen and led to Remy's suicide?" the Familiar asked with a sharp gaze.

"But of course. In fact, if any of you had contracted it and survived to the point after someone had died, a cure would have been administered. This is, after all, a game of survival between man and monster. We wouldn't create something we don't have a counter to," the Dragon chuckled with a sense of pride in her voice.

The Horror Writer scoffed. "Of course, we couldn't know that ahead of time, because it would have given us hope. We were meant to believe that being bitten could only end in one manner. It's both as genius as it is sickening. I do wonder, though… how did someone like you become part of the despairs? I mean, how did you ever get brought into this world? That must be quite a story."

"I've always found that humans are selfish, corrupt, greedy, violent, and the list of negatives goes on. Tell me, why do they deserve to live as the most prosperous species on earth?" Saino asked abruptly.

"I cannot argue that humans often embody such weaknesses, but are you not showing the same traits, yourself?" Teleios questioned.

A snort escaped Saino as she reached up and licked her metal claw. "You think I'm like the monkeys that have dominated this planet? If Master Momota wanted the best to survive, I want a world where mankind is replaced by something greater."

"Greater? What are you even suggesting?" Alejandra asked with a puzzled expression.

"Dragons and many other legends have much more in-depth history and many more details hidden within that make them near impossible to decipher completely, and yet I have done it. Not only that, but I single-handedly caused people to second guess the truth of the world. Think about it, my monsters will go on to reshape the world itself. In a few generations, Kitsune, Vampires, Werewolves, Succubi, and all other manners of creatures will become crossbreeds… the possibilities are fascinating," Saino mused with a gleam in her eyes.

Teleios extended his wingspan. "If you're so curious to see what becomes of mankind from that, what point is there in killing all of your creations in a game such as this?"

A trill of laughter escaped the Dragon. "Who said I was killing all of my creations?"

The Horror Writer's brow furrowed. "...Are you suggesting you have more? Other suckers like us that were caught in your web?"

"Oh no, of course not. All of you… everyone in these previous games on Hora Island, have merely been a testing ground for my greatest work. One that wouldn't have been possible without Master Momota's help. It is why, even as a human… I hold such a high reverence for him. He realized that evolution is necessary for survival," Saino responded with a flick of her tail as she tilted her head. "Ah yes, Rathai, that's correct. I shouldn't be so liberal with my secrets, lest these children muck it up. Excuse me, I have something to attend to." Saino passed the duo with a toothy smile. Her tail whipped through the air as she strode out the door.

"I know that she's crazy, but could she really have something else planned? She doesn't seem like the type to bluff," Alejandra said to the Gyrfalcon.

He stared at the open doorway for a long moment. "No, she very much meant everything she said. We may not have found anything of note in here, but this is something we should share with the others."

* * *

 **6:43 P.M Day Nine**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Doll Workshop**

The Ultimate Storyteller whistled as his eyes gazed around the Workshop, which was illuminated by a single hanging bulb from the ceiling. The room was rather small and, with the plethora of dolls, it gave the room a claustrophobic feeling. A series of power-tools, saws, knives, screwdrivers, and various other equipment hung from the wall on mounts.

Dozens of doll parts were also suspended throughout the room. Some were from antique dolls while others were far more modern. Among them were numerous bear parts. Several shelves were filled with stuffing, clothes, and various sewing apparel.

"Just when I think this mansion can't get any creepier, I'm proven wrong. What's even the point of a room like this?" Daisuke crossed his arms.

Shiro giggled behind him. "That's right, you weren't around for the second game. I totally forgot that you never got this far."

Daisuke glanced over his shoulder to see Shiro and Mackenzie standing side by side, holding hands. "You're both staff now, right? Care to explain what all of this is?" he asked with a slight grin as he raised a single brow.

"Saino learned an incredible art form from a family in Greece. Or perhaps I should say she took inspiration from their work and made one of her own. You see, the Diamandis family is famous for creating the best and most life-like dolls in the world. Some even say they take on a life of their own. Well, Saino, combined her knowledge of the occult, learned how to bind souls into dolls, bears, or just about anything you could possibly imagine," the Painter gushed with a look of excitement on her face.

"Wait, you're saying she's created constructs that trap souls inside of them?" the Storyteller asked with a look of disgust on his face. "...That's beyond sickening."

The Executioner shrugged. "Aww, don't be so weirded out! It's actually really cool. Saino even helped with creating an entire park of living teddy bears. Isn't that amazing?!"

"Amazing isn't the first word that comes to mind," Daisuke deadpanned as his eyes narrowed. "So, does that mean those horrid abominations that are guiding Syd are the same?"

Mackenzie nodded vigorously. "Uh huh! Saino realized it was important to have some deterrents and figured she could make use of some dead kids to keep the killing games on track. I know it seems really depressing, but look at it this way… they sort of have a second shot at life."

"Heh, I only wish I could come back as something as wicked as a Frankenstein-inspired teddy bear!" Shiro giggled as he clutched at his sides. "Besides, it's not like those kids are exactly innocent, anyways. They have more blood on their hands than everyone in this room combined."

"Be that as it may, a reckoning will come one day. This might not be the final killing game in the world, but it will be the final one on this island..." Daisuke said as he stared intently at one of the Kuma heads hanging from the ceiling.

The Execution laced his hands behind his head. "That's why we're glad you're back, Dais! Without a little challenge, this game would be super boring. This has definitely been a wild ride so far, so who knows how it will all end," he said while a tiny smirk played upon his lips.

The Storyteller cast a suspicious look at the Executioner. "...Were you the one who killed the old man? Because you were so bored?"

"It's not very nice to make such reckless accusations," the Painter huffed slightly as she rested her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't call it reckless at all. I know Shiro enough to know that he can't stand boredom or the status quo. It would actually make a lot of sense," Daisuke mused with a pointed look.

A giggle escaped Shiro as he reached up and pressed a finger against Daisuke's lips. "Maybe I did… maybe I didn't. You're going to need more than wild conjecture. Jumping to conclusions is likely to get you killed, Dais."

* * *

 **OMAKE**

The camera turned on to show Laris and Chloe sitting together in Laris's dressing room. Chloe was cuddled up to Laris, nuzzling the blonde girl's neck. The second shot was of Kiyomi and Samuel. They were both still in costume and sitting on the set of "House of Horrors." Yumei and Tonbe were sitting together in the third shot. Yumei was lying down, her head resting on Tonbe's lap. "Will you be alright for the interview?" Bella inquired.

Yumei nodded. "I'm just having a bit of nausea. I think it's morning sickness." She let out a small sigh before readjusting her head so that she could look at the camera. "Same introduction as last time?"

"Yep," Bella confirmed.

"Hello everyone, I'm Yumei Mao, I'm twenty-eight, and I play the Ultimate Shaolin Monk," Yumei introduced.

Tonbe smiled at the camera. "And I'm Tonbe Woch. I'm twenty-seven, and I play the Ultimate Seismologist."

The shot switched to Chloe and Laris. "Bonjour, tout le monde," Chloe greeted. "I'm Chloe Bellemort, I'm twenty-one, and I play the Ultimate Fashion Designer." She nuzzled Laris's neck again, smiling. "And ma belle here is Laris Nevermind, Sonia's talented cousin."

Laris chuckled. "I'm twenty-two, and I play the Ultimate Knight."

The shot then moved back to Kiyomi and Samuel. "I'm Kiyomi Kirigiri, twenty-five, and the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator," Kiyomi stated. She wrapped her arms around Samuel. "This is Samuel Botha. He's twenty-five too, and he plays the Ultimate Hunter." Samuel waved at the camera. "And before anyone asks, Sammy's on vocal rest for an audition he has later today."

"Alright, so how did you two meet?" Bella inquired.

"We met during the audition process, actually," Kiyomi responded. She leaned her head on Samuel's shoulder. "We were both waiting for our names to be called, so we started talking. Once I finished up with my audition, I gave Sammy my number. We went out on our first date about a week later."

The shot moved back to Yumei and Tonbe. Yumei smirked, glancing over at her husband. Tonbe groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "This is so embarrassing."

"We met during college," Yumei began. "It was my first day on campus, and I was hungry; so I went to the cafeteria. Tonbe saw me, came up to me, and asked if I needed help finding my mommy because

I apparently looked like a child." Tonbe groaned again. "Suffice to say, I was very pissed off."

"She showed me her driver's license before shouting at least three different Chinese cusswords at me," Tonbe added. "I bought her lunch for the next three days as an apology."

Yumei chuckled. "When the three days were up, he then asked me out on a proper date. If I remember correctly, you said, 'I want to keep getting to know you.' Something like that."

Laris tapped her chin. "I think we officially met the first day of filming, but we had technically met earlier that year."

"Both of us had auditioned for a different show a few months before 'Kuma-Kuma Land,'" Chloe explained. "While we were waiting, I was on the verge of passing out…My former agent had been making me skip meals, and it was starting to take its toll." Laris wiped away tears threatening to spill down Chloe's face. "Well, Laris more or less forced me to join her for lunch after the audition. She then introduced me to her agent. Both of them have helped me so much." Laris placed a gentle kiss on Chloe's temple.

"So, since both of you are seasoned actors, how does it feel working on 'Legacy of Despair?'" Bella asked.

Laris smiled. "It's definitely a whole lot different than what we were expecting."

"The people here, even the other big names that work on this show, are so nice," Chloe stated. "Hyunjin, the K-pop idol in 'Oasis,' tells the best jokes. He's so kind, too. If I met him outside of the show, I would never even guess he's an idol."

"The directors actually give a damn about our well being," Yumei responded. "If I had told one of the past directors we've worked with that I'm pregnant during the audition process, then they would've gone with someone else. Lord knows there were a crap ton of Chinese girls auditioning for my role."

Tonbe nodded. "We were both afraid that would cost Yu the role."

Bella chuckled. "I think we're all glad to see that it hasn't."

The shot moved back to Kiyomi and Samuel. "This has been one of the most fun shows we've worked on!" Kiyomi squealed. "We've had a lot of fun in the past with our other shows, but this has definitely been the best!" Samuel nodded, smiling brightly. Kiyomi huffed. "Come on, just say one word. It's not like it'll absolutely kill your voice." Samuel cocked an eyebrow, causing Kiyomi to pout. "That was one time!" Samuel pecked her lips. Kiyomi stared at him for a few moments before sighing. "I guess I'll let it go."

"While I do have more questions, we are unfortunately out of time," Bella stated. "Do you two want to do the outro?"

Kiyomi looked over at Samuel with pleading eyes. "Please, Sammy."

Samuel sighed. "Fine, fine, I'll do it with you." He turned his full attention to the camera. "This has been the Post Game Talk Show."

"And we'll see you all after the next episode," Kiyomi finished.

The couple waved at the screen, Kiyomi smiling brightly. "Have a good night!"

* * *

 **19 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* Hey guys, I'd like to thank the betas for their quick work on this. Also major shoutout to CSD, Petty, Magus, and Superguy for helping with these scenes! =)  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _Yeah often in these games hopes are crushed. I thought it would be a nice red herring to have two people seem guilty, but it's because they're guilty of something other than murder._

 **doomqwer**

 _Yeah his intentions were actually pretty noble. Shame that Kiyomi had to get her big brain involved! Damn Kirigiris!_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Yes things are always going to get worse before getting any better hehe._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _How dare the masterminds have unique qualities! :P_

 **NSPunny**

 _Yeah, but not all of the masterminds are the same. Syd is kind of lazy, and the sadism isn't worth the trouble lol_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Yeah, but not all of the masterminds are the same. Syd is kind of lazy, and the sadism isn't worth the trouble lol_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Yeah I hope it caught a few people offguard lol_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _I say...laugh like a mad person dude!_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _That's my masterplan, to give you all heartattacks! Muahahah_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Well it's not like they had any context for what he'd done. Though I see your point._


	21. Chapter 20: Evolution: Act Two

**Chapter 20: Evolution: Act Two**

 **8:27 P.M Day Nine**

 **Third Floor**

 **Terrace**

Chase rubbed at his chin while his gaze shifted between the inebriated girls lounging in nearby patio chairs. "Uh, I don't mean to be a buzzkill, but maybe you ladies should slow it down. Otherwise, you're going to be sick."

"Tch, don't harsh our mellow!" Nozomi groused as she stared into an empty bottle. "We didn't find shit like usual from our search, so why not unwind? Have another drink, you furball!"

"Heh, I honestly don't even know if I can get drunk anymore," the Werewolf admitted.

"I agree. I just wanna get shit-faced after what we went through. At least for tonight," Ariana added, before taking a long drink from a whiskey bottle.

"Yeah, Nozomi and Ar-Ariana are right! Don't be such a b-buzzkil, Chase! Besides, Henry doesn't mind! Do you, sw-sweetie?" Maya glanced at her dragon with a tipsy smile. Said dragon was curled up in her lap at the moment, like a cat. He didn't give an overt reply. Instead, he just let out a small puff of smoke. "Besides, I n-never had much of a chance to… drink before. This is fun!" She then raised her bottle high and took another swig of it.

"See! Maya has the right idea!" The Succubus stood up a moment before collapsing into the same chair as Ariana. A giggle escaped her as she promptly nuzzled her head into her chest. "Aria, have I told you how nice you smell? Mmm... and you're so soft and warm."

"I'm glad you think so, sweetie. You are very warm yourself. I want nothing more than to roll under the sheets with you," she slurred while petting the girl's head.

The Ultimate Werewolf quickly averted his gaze towards the moon which was growing fuller with each passing day. He stared at it in an almost hypnotized state. His ears went flat against his head. "...I guess I shouldn't complain. It's nice that we can still be like this after everything that's happened. I just hope moments like this last a bit longer.."

"Boo! Get a room, you two!" Maya jeered, before making an exaggerated gagging sound. After a moment, though, a grin came upon her face. She then stood up, making sure to grab Henry, and half-stumbled her way over to Chase, before unceremoniously planting herself squarely in his lap. Her face was flushed as she giggled. Henry, meanwhile, looked displeased to have been disturbed like that, but he settled down soon enough. He re-positioned himself until he was comfortable again. "Two can play at that game, you know!"

Chase nearly jumped. "M-Maya..." He kept his arms wide, unsure if it was appropriate to embrace her or remain as he was. "...I'm definitely cutting you off."

"Jeez. That's all you can say? You've got a girl in your lap and that's how you respond?" Nozomi continued to nuzzle into Ariana's chest with a satisfied smirk. "You really need to get laid."

"Mhmm, I agree. And if you do, I wanna watch!" The Kitsune said, giving the pair a wink.

"Aww, don't be a spoilsport, Chase!" Maya whined. She took another swig of her booze before he could stop her, but she paused at Nozomi and Ariana's words. Her cheeks heated up even more, though with how flushed her face already was, it was hard to tell. "W-well… maybe they're right about that. That… might not be something I'd be against, you know." She looked up at Chase and gave him a genuine smile before leaning up slightly to kiss him.

"Gawd, I can't believe this is really happening. I never thought I'd actually have a, well… boyfriend," Maya admitted a moment later, with a content, flushed smile on her face. "Heh, guess it shows what that old bastard knew! I got a werewolf boyfriend, a pet dragon, and some good, actual friends here. Fuck that old miser for thinking I'd be alone my entire life!"

A devious grin then came over her face. She leaned forward slightly, cupping her hands to her mouth, as she shouted out to the forest. "Hear that, old man?! You were wrong about me! I'm not some useless cripple at all! In fact, I have a boyfriend now! So fuck you!"

The Ultimate Succubus sat up slightly before scanning the tree line. "Huh, I don't see anyone. Who's she talking about?"

"There's no one out there. I think Maya is talking about someone who sounds pretty wretched," Chase mused quietly as he traced her flushed cheek with his large hand. "Drunk or not, everything you said was true." He chuckled deeply with a toothy grin.

Maya reached out with her free hand a moment later, using it to urge Chase's head down lower so she could kiss him again. This time, it lasted longer. She savored this opportunity, and then she pulled away.

"Yup. Just talking about my bastard grandpa. That old, miserable fuck hated me the moment I ended up in his house. But that doesn't matter now! He's far away, and I'm here now. That's all that matters to me," she said.

Chase gingerly squeezed the girl. "You don't have to worry about him anymore. Whatever he did, he can't touch you here."

"Yeah, but he must have been a real creep if she's more excited to be in a killing game than with the old man," Nozomi mused with a light shrug.

"At least she's happy. I can't say I had the best life before all this, but that's a story for another time. For now, let us drink and be merry!" Ariana said, finishing the last of her whiskey. She then threw it over the balcony. A loud shatter echoed through the night. "Mazel tov!"

A quiet snort escaped Chase. "Sheesh, if anyone is gonna die, it's gonna be us when Sebastian has to clean up this mess."

"Heh, we can always blame it on Henry. No one can be mad at him!" Maya scratched Henry's side teasingly. The dragon huffed at her in response and abruptly leapt off her lap, before flying over to land in an empty chair.

"Aww, Henry, don't be like that! I was just kidding!" Maya gave a little pout. She reluctantly got off of Chase and headed to go pick Henry back up.

However, due to her inebriated state, she wasn't as careful as she might otherwise be. She abruptly lost her balance, and she crashed to the floor with a yelp, followed by a wince at the resulting pain.

"Whoops… I'm okay! I'm—!" Maya spoke up to reassure them, but paused as she glanced back at herself. Her face then went white. A few feet away, her right knee stocking had completely slipped off of her, bringing her leg, up to the knee, with it.

"Maya!" Chase's voice boomed as he stood up and got to her side in an instant. On the way, he picked up the detached limb. "Hey, it's alright. Let's just get it back in place," he said in a reassuring voice as he eyed her in concern.

Tears gathered in Maya's eyes as she looked at the limb. She trembled and breathed heavily, and then turned her face away so Chase couldn't look at her.

"...I can do it myself. Just give me my fucking leg," she finally ground out in a heated tone.

"Jesus Christ. You have prosthetics? Shit, I had no idea," Nozomi said bluntly before shifting uncomfortably. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Darling, you're not helping," Ariana said while covering Nozomi's mouth with one of her tails.

The Werewolf offered a solemn expression as he held the limb out. "...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I..." He trailed off and hung his head.

Maya gritted her teeth and clenched her fist at Nozomi's words, but her expression softened upon hearing Chase. "It's… it's fine, Chase. I just… this isn't easy for me..."

She gently took her limb back from him, and turned herself around so she was laying on her back. She fiddled with the straps and harness of her prosthetic, until it was finally in place over her right knee again. With Chase's help, she got back onto her feet. At the same time, Henry flew back to her, curling around her shoulders and nuzzling her face in concern.

"...Chase? Can you… help me back to my room? I… think I want to go to bed now," she mumbled out. Her eyes were downcast, unable, or unwilling, to look at anyone else.

"Of course, I'd be happy to." Chase gingerly rested a hand on the small of her back. "Goodnight, you two. Might I suggest you turn in, too?"

* * *

 **9:52 P.M Day Nine**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Observatory**

Kiyomi allowed a thin smile to cross her delicate features, as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Her purplish gaze stared out of the observatory window and at the starry heavens above. "You know, this may be the first night we've been here that it's not completely overcast or raining. It almost makes this dreary island a little bit more bearable."

Samuel stared at the sky intently, observing the stars glistened in the night. "If you think this is good, you should see it where I live. Whenever my father and I walked back home from fishing, the sky was always lit up like a Christmas tree. It was incredible."

"It's always more beautiful when there isn't as much light pollution," Kiyomi mused as she shifted her gaze him. "What was home for you like? I mean, before the world went to hell."

The Hunter looked down at the cracked watch on his arm and rubbed it clean. "Believe it or not, I was originally a farmboy. My family used to grow fruit, bananas, apples, and mostly grapes. I remember, just before I left the country, drinking some homemade wine for old times' sake. But it was stronger than I remembered and I got so pissed I almost missed my flight." He laughed softly.

The dark haired girl offered him a tiny smile as she rubbed at her forearm. "Maybe it would have been for the best if you hadn't made that flight. I mean… I wouldn't be alive, but you'd never be here in the first place."

Samuel's faced darkened. "I had to leave. I wanted to get a talent to try and help fix my country, but we know how that turned out." He looked at the watch one more time. "Plus, my mum and dad are both gone now. James is the only family I have left."

"...If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your family?" Kiyomi asked hesitantly.

"Well, you already know about my mother. My father, on the other hand... he died before the tragedy. South Africa had a lot of problems long before Junk- before despair hit us. White famers were always under attack by black gangs. The media tried to play it down, but I think it was racially targeted. Well, a gang armed with guns and machetes attacked our farm one day. My father fought them off until our panic alarm brought us some help, but he was killed in the process." He showed her the watch. "This is his watch. I keep it to remind myself of the problems our people have to overcome."

The Paranormal Investigator reached out before gingerly resting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "There's nothing I can say. I can't even imagine what you must have gone through. This entire despair epidemic has set the world back generations. I don't even know if my own father is..." she trailed off as she shut her eyes. "I expect that Kyoko may be the only family I have left now."

The Ultimate Hunter paused. "Your father. Who was he? And how can Kyoko be your only family left? The Kirigiri family must have branches elsewhere."

"...As I said before, we were seen as the black sheep of the family. My father had bungled investigations in the past, mainly because he didn't adhere to the Kirigiri family's idea of detachment. When I showed little promise as a child, it was just the last straw, I suppose. If there are any other members out there, I'm sure Kyoko would be the only one who'd know." She shook her head. "Heh, you know we were having a nice time until we started talking about family. Maybe we should just stay away from that subject."

Samuel closed his eyes. "It may be depressing, but family is important. It's the reason I can't die here." He turned to her with a slight smile. "It's good to see you out of that mirror. How are you adjusting to being back with us?"

Kiyomi suppressed a slight shiver as she pursed her lips slightly. "I-I'm thankful to be back, but it feels unreal. I still have nightmares of being inside that mirror. I keep waking up like a nervous wreck on the verge of a panic attack. That's why I wasn't at breakfast this morning. I just needed some time to calm myself, though I ended up talking to Sonia for a little while."

The Hunter wrapped Kiyomi in a warm embrace. "You're here. This is real and I'm here for you. Please don't let this game get to you. We're going to get out of here."

"Sam, I want to believe that. I… don't care anymore about talent or trying to live up to the Kirigiri family, but as much as I want to leave, there's something else I want even more. Being dead… being nothing but a trapped soul… I felt so vulnerable. There are so many others, the souls of those who perished in previous games, and even more beyond that. I want to stop the person behind this, but I also want to stop what's keeping these spirits trapped on this island. I'm not sure if they can even move on, but they deserve that chance too," the girl said as she slowly returned the gesture with a tight hug.

"I don't know what could be keeping the souls of the dead here," He said as she slowly released her. "But I will admit there are a few things about this game that still don't make any sense to me. Firstly, we still have no idea who killed Jibo. I assumed it might have been Kuuma, but that seems unlikely now. And I still find it strange that we just happened to find Daisuke, a man who knew both Shiro and Mackenzie, who also happened to not fall to despair with the rest of them." He rubbed his face. "I hope I'm not being paranoid, but something about this game is wrong, more so than the others."

Kiyomi offered a hint of a smirk . "Well there certainly weren't werewolves, zombies, and vampires in the previous games, at least to my knowledge, but I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of it."

"I guess it's good we have a Paranormal Investigator on the case." Samuel grinned. "I just wonder what they're gonna throw at us next."

"Honestly, I'd rather just enjoy the calm before the next storm," Kiyomi said as she leaned against the boy. "Sam?"

"Yes, Kiyomi?" Samuel responded.

She leaned up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against the Hunter's cheek. "You kept your promise to me. I can never repay you for that..."

A slight blush came to his cheeks. "Well, I'm a man of my word. And not to sound cheesy, but you being here is all the payment I'll ever need."

A trill of laughter escaped the normally poised girl. "Now that I've seen you blush, I'm going to have to find new ways to bring that side out again."

"Oh, shut up..." Samuel said with a smirk as he scratched the back of his head.

"Make me," Kiyomi challenged with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

He placed a hand under her chin, raised her head and placed a firm kiss on her lips. "How about that?" He said as he pulled back with a wink.

It was Kiyomi's turn to blush. She wordlessly seized his arm before pressing her head against his shoulder. "...Sam, I-I know it's late, but can we stay like this? Just for a few more minutes?"

Samuel smiled brightly and placed another kiss on her head. "Of course. You know something? This the happiest I've felt in years. I'm so glad I met you, Kiyomi."

A few moments of silence passed as the girl curled her arms around his frame. "I-I feel the same way, but it scares me. These games… this game in particular hasn't been kind to anyone. Sam, promise me you'll be careful? I know that's rich coming from me, but I don't want to lose you. I'd still be in that prison if it wasn't for you..."

"... Of course I'll be careful." He said with a look of worry in his face. "Look, let's just enjoy this moment we have now. I never thought I'd get a girlfriend in a place like this." He said as he flashed her a cheeky grin.

"Who said I was your girlfriend?" Kiyomi asked with a deadpan expression before cracking a wiry grin. "I'm just using you for your rugged good looks until something better comes along."

"And here I thought you liked me for my sexy accent." He said with a chuckle.

* * *

 **10:22 P.M Day Nine**

 **Third Floor**

 **Screening Room**

"What a splendid movie. The Friday the Thirteenth franchise is such an underappreciated series," Sonia mused as she watched the credits begin rolling.

The Storyteller cracked a grin as he leaned back in the theater chair. "You know, aside from the ethereal glow and the giant wings, you haven't changed a bit."

"What precisely is that supposed to imply?!" Sonia huffed slightly as she folded her arms.

"Don't take any offense in that, Princess. You're still the occult junkie I remember from back at Hope's Peak. I'm sorry about what happened to Gundam. The two of you were nothing short of a perfect couple," Daisuke said with a sincere smile.

The Angel's demeanor softened. "There is no reason to apologize. Through Hana, I had the luxury of doing what most could never do: say goodbye. How many can say the same? ...I-I still will look fondly upon those moments, but Gundham wouldn't forgive me for lingering in the past. I'm sure he'd want me to move on with my life."

The dark-haired boy merely nodded. "That's true, it's impossible to look backward and forward at the same time. Besides, as I understand it, you have a mess to sort out when you escape this island."

"You say it with such confidence. There's no guarantee I will fare any better than I did in my first killing game. You're right, though, Novoselic needs guidance more than ever. Should I leave this place, I will endeavor to find my sister Laris and my cousin Maribelle. With their support, and perhaps a few more allies, I believe we can undo the damage that has been caused in Novoselic. It won't be an easy process, but there are innumerable lives depending on it," Sonia stated with a sense of conviction in her voice.

"You know what? I was mistaken. Your sense of justice is stronger than ever. I will do everything I can to ensure you make out this time," Daisuke said as he stared at her with a fond expression.

Sonia shook her head and gently patted the boy's shoulder. "Just don't do anything reckless, alright? I've had to bury too many friends as it is." She fell silent a moment before continuing. "Daisuke, can I ask you something? How did you end up here, exactly?"

"Well, you could say I was captured and brought here like many others," the Storyteller said with a faint shrug of his shoulders.

"Let me rephrase that. How did you avoid becoming like the others of Class 77-A?"

Daisuke looked slightly surprised. "How do you know so much about what happened to them? Weren't you dead?" he asked with a deadpan expression.

"Yes, that may be true. However… I was in a world that was neither heaven or hell, though it felt like both and neither at times. I wasn't by any means omniscient, but I did see many things that happened after my death. I was just curious how you were the only one who wasn't either turned to despair or locked inside Hope's Peak?" Sonia pursed her lips.

"Heh, as someone who delights in stories, I'll just say it's not a terribly interesting story. I simply wasn't in Japan when all of that occurred. I had something to attend to, and it inadvertently kept me out of the line of fire. Tt was nothing more than dumb luck, Sonia. I assure you there's no exciting story to share," the boy said with a smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Sonia was quiet for a long moment. "...Hm, perhaps you should have been the Ultimate Luck."

"Well, considering the circumstances we're in now, I don't think luck is on my side," he said with a chuckle.

* * *

 **11:01 P.M Day Nine**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

The Ultimate Horror Writer sighed as she leaned against the island in the center of the kitchen. She inhaled deeply, savoring the scent of the freshly-roasted coffee. "Hm, least this place isn't lacking certain accommodations."

"It certainly helps those of us burning the midnight oil," Alexander mused as he made his way into the room. "I see we had the same idea, Alejandra."

She lifted her chin before offering a wiry grin. "So, even the Sorcerer needs some roasted elixir to recharge. It's funny, I use to hate the taste of coffee. Now I think I'm borderline addicted to it."

The man nodded while leaning against a nearby counter opposite her. "I never favored it much, myself, though I've recently been having to adapt to a more nocturnal schedule."

Alejandra shrugged and straightened herself before collecting two mugs. "Yes, your vampire bride prefers to sleep in and go full throttle at night. I suppose you don't have much of a choice but to adapt. You really must love playing with fire, though. If she lost control… she could break you like glass."

"That is always a possibility, but one I'm happy to live with. She's certainly had enough practice to keep control," he said as his clothed fingers brushed by a fresh bite mark on his neck. "So what had you awake, dear? The monsters still crowding your mind?"

"As a Horror Writer, the creepies and crawlies never stop worming their way out of the recesses of my mind," she mused as she reached for the pot of coffee. "Perhaps, I also find it safer to be awake when things go bump in the night. If we consider the previous cases, night is far from safe."

"That's quite true, though someone could come along and break the pattern," Alexander explained with a shrug. "Regarding the story you're writing, have you chosen a particular nightmare to draw from? Or is it still being figured out?"

A dry chuckle escaped the girl. "There's so much inspiration on this island, I could quite honestly write my accounts of this game. It would be enough to make anyone's blood run cold. Of course… that could be in poor taste. I've been wondering if profiteering financially or intellectually is right when it comes off of the deaths of so many."

Alexander gently took one of the filled mugs, taking time to briefly cup her hand with his. "Whether it is or not, there are some people out there that would do so without a second thought. I'm sure that, despite the countless horrors flooding your mind, you understand that man can sometimes be the real monster."

"And those thoughts are what really keeps me up at night. Look at men like Joseph Stalin or Adolf Hitler. They may not have been some supernatural entity, but horrors are not merely limited to the pages of fiction. They are all around us." Alejandra took a small sip of her blackened coffee. "Sometimes, it's what we don't know about in the shadows, the unknown, that horrifies us most."

"Agreed. It can even come from people close to us, because even those we think we know can be capable of horrific things..." Alexander looked uncomfortable as his sentence trail off. He hastily took a drink of his sugar-filled coffee. "Forgive me, I went and conjured a less than pleasant memory back to the surface."

The Writer shook her head slightly as she eyed the Sorcerer. "At the rate we're going, there's going to be little else but unpleasant memories. You know, I can't stop thinking about that lamp. If only I had known what it was capable of," she mused wistfully.

"This memory came from much further back, but it doesn't matter. As for Jana, I will admit I am also curious about that. However, after how things ended, I doubt she would have been very pleased to see me," Alexander said with a smirk. "In the end, I'm afraid all we can do is wonder what may have been, since Saino made sure none of us could get the chance to use it."

"...Yes, perhaps I should push the thought from my mind. Such temptations in a place like this is never a good thing," Alejandra said before taking another small sip. "If you'll excuse me, I have some new thoughts to jot down."

"Well, it was nice to talk with you, dear Alejandra. Have a good night," the Sorcerer said. He finished off his coffee and started to clean off his mug. Once finished, he winked towards the Writer before making his way out of the room.

* * *

 _ **October 23rd 2020**_

* * *

 **12:35 A.M Day Ten**

 **Outside**

 **Bell Tower**

The Ultimate Succubus sat at the top of the bell tower with a distant look in her eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Akeno asked in a bemused voice. She had suddenly appeared before perching a couple of feet away.

"Jesus Christ! Are you trying to give me a goddamn heart attack?!" Nozomi spat as she shot the red head a dirty look.

"Fufufu! If I gave you a heart-attack and something happened to you, your blood would stop pumping. Now why would I want something like that?" The Vampire scooted next to the other girl before gazing out at the waxing moon. "What brings you out here this time of night?"

"You know, I could ask you the same thing, but if you must know… I was feeling restless. As more and more time passes, I feel less and less like myself. Not only are the changes physical, but every part of who I am has changed. I'm afraid that eventually… I won't even recognize myself."

Akeno crossed her legs as her brow knitted together. "Believe me, you and I aren't that different in that regard. I used to just be a goth horror junkie. Now, I'm an all powerful vampire who can fly, walk on walls, and perform superhuman feats. After everything that's happened, I'm not even sure I'm mortal anymore."

"Heh, I guess you're right. You crave blood and I crave… well... something more than blood," Nozomi admitted with a sheepish expression. "I'm just afraid of losing myself. It feels like I'm being controlled by my cravings. If we survive, will the people we care about even recognize us?"

"You're worried about your family, right? I wouldn't stress so much about that. If Hayate survived a killing game, I'm sure he knows a thing or two about being changed. I doubt anyone comes out of these things the same way," the Ultimate Vampire pointed out.

The Succubus offered a muted nod. "That may be true, but what if there isn't a place for us in the world? I mean, people hardly tolerate different genders, orientations, or religions. What chance do a group of freaks have? You can probably blend, but I have freaking horns, wings, and a tail. Short of convincing people I enjoy cosplay, I don't see that going over well."

A snort escaped Akeno, who leaned over and nipped Nozomi's neck. She let out a yelp in response.

"Oww, what the shit? You could at least ask before you start chomping away!" She groused as she rubbed at her bleeding neck and fought back the flush on her face.

"Heh, sorry. I guess your pheromones don't just work on men. I couldn't resist a little nibble," Akeno admitted with a playful wink as she licked her lips. "If you think I would fare any better, you're wrong. None of you realize just how hard it is to resist when I'm thirsty. If I don't end up with a stake through my heart, I'll have to live as a hermit. No amount of self control would work if I was in the middle of a city."

Nozomi raised an eyebrow. "Is it really that difficult? What is it like, anyways? Like, blood… it has to be different for you, right?"

The Vampire shut her eyes before leaning backwards. "Imagine the most delicious smell in the world. It comes in different flavors, and you can hear it pulsating through someone's body. Then imagine, hearing and smelling that with hundreds or thousands of people. I have no doubt I would become rabid. I'm not downplaying your lust, but you are less likely to go on a murder spree."

"Maybe. I'm not sure how sex with someone who's not like us would work. Ariana gets exhausted by the end, but I'm always raring to go. I think feeding on that energy makes me stronger, but without someone strong, it could be lethal. I guess it's all the more reason why I'm happy sticking with my Kitsune. She's probably the only person who could keep me sated," she admitted as she pulled her knees up against her chest.

"We find comfort in the most unlikely places. I think Alex is the only person who truly understands me, the only one willing to offer himself time and time again. I've never felt this way for anyone in my life, which is the true nightmare in a place where death can find anyone. I suppose all we can do is savor the moment and hope it lasts," Akeno mused. "I don't want to picture a day when it comes crashing down."

* * *

 **6:54 A.M Day Ten**

 **First Floor**

 **Satanic Temple**

The Ultimate Zombie cackled. "Things are about to get interesting again."

"I don't know if I appreciate your idea of interesting," Hana deadpanned as she followed after the boy.

"Jizoku, what precisely are you up to?" Teleios asked as he perched on Hana's shoulder.

"Kekeke, take a look for yourself. I found it just laying there like that!" Jizoku pointed into the dark temple, at a leather-bound black tome that sat on altar and was wrapped in thick chains. "Sure is creepy, isn't it? This room feels even darker with that thing. Wanna check it out together?"

The Spirit Channeler suppressed a chill as she warily stared at the tome. "That certainly wasn't there before, but I think it's best for us to leave it alone."

"That would be most wise. This tome is seeping with dark magics. Just from that, I can tell it is very dangerous," Teleios explained as his eyes briefly shone gold.

The Zombie allowed his tongue to loll out. "Don't worry, it's really stuck! Believe me, I tried to pry it off when I first found it. I wonder if our furry friend could get it out?"

"You don't take anything seriously, do you?" Hana asked as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey, when you can't die, what's the point in taking everything seriously?" Jizoku snorted and walked into the room before lacing his hands behind his head. "Besides, I'm just joking. If I had to bet… this is our next motive."

The Familiar fluttered onto one of the benches in the room and kept a wary eye on the book. "That could very well be true. Syd was the one who desecrated this place, after all. If we are unable to access it, I can only surmise that we're still being given a respite after the last motive."

"But how could a book be a motive? I mean, what could this thing even do?" Hana asked with a puzzled look.

"Heh, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. I don't think Syd is particularly patient," Jizoku mused with a slight grin.

Teleios stared intently at the tome. "No, I suspect you're right. Let us hope we all fare better than we did last time."

* * *

 **7:39 A.M Day Ten**

 **Basement**

 **Laboratory**

"Excellent, you're all here. I'll be brief and to the point. While you all are in fact part of the game, I wish to share something with you and not the students. Consider it a gift from me to all of you," Syd said as he stood next to a large glowing tank.

Sebastian frowned slightly. "With all due respect, the only thing I want is to be released from blackmail. I have been very cooperative, but I don't require anything other than that."

"Relax, that is the point I'm getting to. Everything these last games have been about are drawing to a close. Jibo and Saino's project is complete. It took all of these prior experiments to create a compound that reacts differently to every individual. When this chemical is released into the world, it will set in motion a progressive evolution. In a world filled with supernatural beings, the human race will be replaced. Whatever remains in the wake of that inevitable conflict will be the very idea of a new, stronger society," Syd explained with a manic look of excitement on his face.

The Undertaker shifted uncomfortably. "...If something like that is your end-goal, then why even continue this game?"

The Surgeon chuckled darkly. "Because in the end, this is still a game. What fun would there be if we didn't give our participants a chance to stop it?"

Saino slowly made her way up to the tank and carefully pressed a claw against the glass. "It would be a shame to see some of my life's work thrown away for a game. However, it would be amusing to watch them scramble with such a problem, even more so if they were to fail."

"So in the end it, all comes back to hope versus despair again?" the Butler asked with a slight edge to his voice. "You brought us here just to remind us of the futility of our situation?"

"Not entirely. Hope and despair is just one aspect of survival of the fittest. Those who wish to survive will adapt, while those who cannot are overtaken by those who can. There is, however, another purpose for why I brought you here. Shiro, have you placed Lars' book where I requested?" the Surgeon asked as he eyed the executioner.

"Yup yup. It's chained down nice and tight in the temple," Shiro explained while lacing his hands behind his head.

"What's the plan with that book, anyways? I remember it was pretty powerful, so I'd assume we're in for some kind of fun." Mackenzie looked between the two.

A grin spread across the Surgeon's face. "It is known as the Necronomicon, and it's the next motive. Thanks to Kiyomi's return, I realized that even pacifists could be influenced if they believed they could resurrect the dead."

"H-How does something like that even work?" Sabishi asked as she shook her head.

"From my understanding, it follows the principles of equivalent exchange, something our departed Alchemist would be quite fond of. If someone uses the tome, they can resurrect another. However, it requires a life for a life. So in this particular case, the Necronomicon will be treated as a weapon," Syd explained as he laced his fingers.

The Dragon scoffed, causing small amounts of frost to briefly form around her. "Once again, man meddles with something they only barely understand. It was foolish enough that Jibo gave Lars the book in the first place. I see you're following in his footsteps in that regard as well."

"You have little qualms with irrevocably changing the world, but something this simple unnerves you?" the Surgeon asked before chuckling. "I'm sure I'll be well prepared for whatever eventuality. Now, if you're all quite done second guessing me, it's time we give our test subjects the opportunity to raise the dead..."

* * *

 **19 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* Hey guys, I'd like to thank the betas for their quick work on this. Also major shoutout to CSD, Petty, Magus, and Superguy for helping with these scenes! =)  
**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"We cannot tear out a single page of our life, but we can throw the whole book in the fire."

—Amantine Lucile Aurore Dupin

"Hmm? An interview? Sure, why not?"

Remy was seated in a plush, dark green armchair. Behind him, empty white space seemed to stretch on into infinity. In response to some unheard inquiry, he rubbed his check thoughtfully. The deep, jagged gash in his neck slowly oozed dark blood.

"Do I have any regrets... Hmm, I wonder?" he pondered rhetorically. "Say, my throat's a bit parched, could I have some water, please?"

In response, a water bottle was lobbed haphazardly at the short boy from off-screen. Remy caught it in a casual manner, swiftly unscrewed the cap, then chugged the drink with relish. A thin stream of darkly-tinted water trickled out of the slit in his neck.

"Ahh, that stings! Ahaha!" He tipped his head forward in thanks, causing a sticky strand of blood to splatter onto the floor. "Dank je wel."

The former Exorcist crossed one leg over the other and scratched his head sheepishly. "To tell you the truth, my disembodied friend, I have too many regrets. I thought I could spend the rest of my life trying to do good... to make up for all that I've done in the past. Heh, but wat jammer! All I did was sin more."

He leaned an elbow on the arm rest. "Really now... I wonder what's happened to the others. Are some of them free now? The other half, dead? Could they have seen through the deception? Alsjeblieft, I just wish someone would tell me! How 'bout it, friend? You seem to be in some position of authority."

"...You wouldn't happen to be God or an angel, would you? No?" Remy tapped his forehead twice.

"The devil, then!" he exclaimed excitedly with a flourish of his hands. "No, again? Well, I'm all out of guesses. Maak je geen zorgen, no worries. I'm fine with not knowing. I lived in the dark my entire life, this is nothing new to me."

"Hmm... Things aren't so bad, really. In fact, I'd say this is what I've always wanted." A wan smile flitted across his face. "I've always... had something of a death wish. How could I not? It sounds so strange when I put it into words, but I've murdered far too many to ever live a peaceful life... Perhaps some scholarly folk would argue against this self-damning attitude, but I'm not here to debate them. I'm sure my beliefs are flawed, but it's much too late for me to turn my back on the past that made me... Well, my current 'self' is something I've had to construct, as well, but that's beside the point. I'm rambling now. Het spijt me, sorry."

Remy tilted his head to the side. "Oh, I'm supposed to be rambling? That's what you want? Ahahaha! ...That's a bit weird, if I may be a little rude. Well, I try not to judge too much!"

As soon as Remy's spell of laughter died down, he returned to a more somber expression. "Yeah... as much as I was built by the terrorists who raised me, I had to rebuild myself the day I left. You probably are aware of this, but practically none of my laughter is genuine. None of my smiles, as well... Heh, I am such an awful person. I filled Sabishi's head with garbage I didn't truly believe in myself. Oh, but don't tell her that! She desperately needed some source of strength, and well... I spouted a few silly lines to help fill the hole in her heart."

Remy briefly furrowed his brow and shook his head. "Hmm... No, I shouldn't be so quick to discard it as garbage. If it works for some people, that's good enough, isn't it?"

Remy nodded dutifully. "Of course. Ahaha! Yeah... I may have lied a little about the extent of what I've done. Don't get me wrong, I'm still an irredeemable mass murderer, but I wasn't the one who blew up that church. No, as I held the detonator in my hands, the choir began singing. I could never forget the angelic voices of those children, the strength of their faith. It's nice to have something to believe in, huh? Mmm... I was brought to tears. I walked away that day."

A faraway look filled his pale blue eyes. "Of course, I didn't finish the job, so someone else did..."

"The Hounds of Anarchy... you don't hear anything about them these days. They were never particularly well-known outside the Netherlands in the first place, but yeah, they've dissolved." Remy chewed on his lip for a moment. "Since, well, I killed the leader with my own two hands."

Remy suddenly burst into wild laughter. "Ahahahahahaha! Yeah... my adoptive father, he was a real bastaard. I don't want to speak of him... Now, where was I? So, I lied to Hana and Sabishi about being the one to kill those children. You see, I wanted them to feel as little over my death as possible. I don't deserve anyone's grief."

He let out a long sigh. "But those two... they're just too forgiving. Why? I don't understand, honestly. Just because I was 'kind' to them? Well, even that's debatable! Hana said it herself, I was a complete jerk where and when it mattered."

Remy brought a palm to his face and slumped his shoulders. "Oh, why would you bring that up now of all times? When I'm at my most vulnerable? Ahahaha... seriously, what is all of this even about?"

Sinking further into his armchair, Remy kicked his feet up. "Yeah, of course I knew... about Hana's feelings for me. You don't go making a bento for just any random guy... I stepped all over her feelings. Threw them into an incinerator, really. I had to. A genuine girl like her shouldn't get too close to a deceitful boy like me."

Cocking his head to the side, Remy arched his eyebrows in a slightly irritated manner. "Eh? And what about Sabishi? Just so you know, there wasn't even a hint of romance between us. Seriously! I know there's that whole scandal about Catholic priests and underaged children but... Well, I'm not even sure what to say."

"I think of Sabishi as a little sister. Ugh, but then again, I would've been a terrible brother... I never had a sister, but I do or... at least did, have five brothers. I'm not sure what happened to any of them. As you know, I was separated from my family at an early age. I'm not sure how old I was when my parents... sold me, but I was never even graced with a name. Ahahaha... I don't hold any bitter feelings toward them, honestly!" he chirped in an odd manner as he brushed aside an errant lock of icy blonde hair. "I'm lying again, by the way... And yet, I can't quite blame them."

He let out a mild chuckle. "I get it. We were dirt poor. Times were tough. I always slept on the dirty ground of our hovel. Well, that turned out to be good practice for the future, since the concrete floor was the only bed I knew with the Hounds. Oh, that reminds me. I never showed off my tattoo, did I?"

Without a moment's notice, Remy stood up and flung his leather coat off. He turned around and removed his undershirt, revealing a black tattoo in the form of a stylized lion's head on his shoulder. Returning to his seat, he leaned back casually.

"It's nice, isn't it? Lions are the national animal of the Netherlands, and well, I suppose it's ironic considering how much I've done to destroy my own country... This is just a facade for the tattoo beneath it: a howling hound's head, the symbol of the Hounds of Anarchy. Well, now you know." He shrugged indifferently.

"...What? So, who was my type? You're still hung-up over that? Koekert, I really don't understand you." Remy rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Okay. Believe it or not, but despite being a man of the cloth, I'm not a virgin. In fact, I lost it fairly early on. We were... a bit sexually liberal amongst the Hounds. Is that the juicy sort of gossip you were looking for?" Remy sneered.

"Honestly..." He paused as he idly thumbed the aching gash across his neck. "I... I would've liked to have spent more time with Hana. I wonder if there was a future for the two of us... Heh, why am I thinking about this now? I was the one who threw everything away, willingly."

The boy cracked a knuckle. "Yep. Things are better this way."

Suddenly, tissues rained down from the sky and gently fell over the boy. Snatching one from the air, he dabbed away the tears that had begun to form in the corner of his eyes. "Thank you, but I'm a little ashamed to be tearing up over something so..."

Remy's brow scrunched up in confusion. "So... so what? I don't know... There's really not a lot I know these days. Ahahaha..."

Silence prevailed for a while, before Remy broke it with a long yawn. "Yeah. Okay. I think I'm all out of words for you. This has gone on for long enough... What now?"

A thin smile stretched over the boy's face, wider than the slash across his neck. He nodded once. "Huh. How interesting... Sorry, I appreciate your offer, but I'll have to refuse. Why? Well, since you asked so nicely..."

The former Exorcist bolted out of his seat and stood up on the armchair. "Van Vuuren, the surname I chose for myself, means 'from fire.'"

Spreading out his arms, he shrugged nonchalantly. "Thus, from fire I came, and to fire I shall return."

"Vaarwel, stranger."

Having spoken his final words, Remy forced his hand into the gash of his neck and violently tore it open. Just before he collided with the white floor, his entire world went black. Rembrandt van Vuuren had committed suicide... again.

When it came to the boy who denied himself everything, it was never clear whether one should laugh or cry at his antics.

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Magus1108**

 _Yeah we've entered the part of the story where every loss is going to suck =(_

 **RandomStranger48**

 _Haha I feel like you need a truth bullet at the end of the declaration. That would be a fun twist ;)_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Yeah it's been fun to slowly establish and weave these stories together, so that LoD feels more connected as a whole._

 **NSPunny**

 _Goodness that was a long theory, you raised some interesting points though. It feels rewarding having people pour so much time into theories over something I've written :D_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _She can flap her wings right into the sun! Hehehe_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Nah, I'm afraid I'm not going into Pokemon in this one :P_

 **doomqwer**

 _Me plan something evil? I would never! =)_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Haha true, but deathflags don't mean anything. Sometimes I raise them just to mess with you guys :P_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _It's fine. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about ;)_

 **Fee5H**

 _BUM BUM BUM! *Queue* Dramatic music!_


	22. Chapter 21: Necronomicon: Act One

**Chapter 21: Necronomicon: Act One**

 **7:53 A.M Day Ten**

 **First Floor**

 **Common Hall (Maya's Room)**

Chase shifted as he eyed the girl that lay with her back facing him. He offered a weak smile and gently ran a hand through her hair. "You're not actually asleep, are you? Your heart is beating too fast..."

Maya was silent a moment, before letting out a soft giggle. "Not anymore, at least. I guess I still can't believe… I have a boy in bed with me. Not to mention I don't have my legs on right now. This is all… very new to me."

That was certainly true. Maya had been shy and uncertain about it last night, but she had eventually taken her prosthetics off before getting into bed with Chase. Nothing had even happened; both of them were still in their sleepwear. For Maya, that was just a long white shirt and a pair of panties. Still, it was something entirely new for her.

"I, uh, might also have a slight hangover," she added. She then gave a slight wince as her head throbbed and ached. "Goodness, I've never drank that much before."

A deep, rumbling chuckle escaped the Werewolf. "That makes two of us. I certainly have never shared the bed with a girl before. As for your legs? ...You don't have to feel self-conscious around me, Maya. I turn into a big, hairy monster and I have furry ears on my head. I'm the real weird one in this situation," he mused with a wolfish grin. "If you want, I can get you something from the kitchen in a few minutes. I'd be surprised if Sebastian wasn't already up. Might also get an aspirin if he has any."

"In a little bit, maybe. I'd appreciate that. But… do you think you can just hold me for right now?" Maya turned her head back some to stare back at Chase. She tried not to move too much so she wouldn't disturb Henry, who was curled up in her arms, fast asleep. "After… last night, I feel like I need it."

"You know I'd never have the heart to tell you no," Chase said with a tender smile as his arms slowly enveloped her. He slowly rested his chin atop her head. "I'm here as long as you need me, Maya."

Maya felt her face flush. Her heart began to beat even faster. After a moment, though, she relaxed into his grasp. A small smile formed on her face as she enjoyed the warmth of his body. "Thank you, Chase. I'll definitely need you for some time, I think. Especially… well, now that everyone knows..."

Her voice soured somewhat as she said that, as the events of the prior night came back to mind. She sighed in silence before hesitantly speaking up again. "It might seem silly to you, but… it's something I've been real… sensitive about for a long time now. Ever since I first lost my legs, really."

The Ultimate Werewolf fell quiet a moment as he gently stroked her back. Eventually, he cleared his throat. "...If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you. You don't have to be worried around me."

Maya shifted a little uncomfortably, not quite sure what to say to that offer. No one besides Nurse Aiko had ever really heard her talk about this kind of stuff before. She almost wasn't sure what to say. After a minute, though, she took a calming breath and began to speak.

"...Living with my grandpa wasn't easy. The old codger kept me stuck in a wheelchair for years, even though he could have easily afforded prosthetics for me… It was a living hell. I could never do anything on my own, especially in the beginning before I built up the upper arm strength to wheel myself around. Even worse, I… stood out. I was different. In many ways, my classmates were just as bad as my grandfather. They whispered about me behind my back, coming up with all sorts of nicknames for me. And the ones who weren't cruel just… pitied me. And I didn't want anyone's pity. I just… I just wanted to be a normal girl!"

She paused, reaching up to wipe away the tears that gathered at her eyes. "...That's what it was like for me, until three years ago. From the time I was eight, up to when I was fourteen, I was stuck in that fucking wheelchair. I was unable to do much of anything for myself, keenly reminded about my missing legs every day, belittled and abused by my guardian and classmates every day… I wanted to die. If it weren't for Nurse Aiko, I might have just killed myself at some point."

"...So that explains it. You've been abused by those you should be able to trust, and when you're already feeling powerless… having someone pity you is just another slap in the face." Chase squeezed her tighter. "I'm sorry if I made you feel weak, Maya. You know I'd never intentionally add to your pain, not after everything you've been through."

Maya sighed softly and reached over to gently pat Chase's arm, enjoying every bit of his embrace, before responding. "You never made me feel weak, Chase. Believe me, knowing you actually cared for me made a world of difference. I was… nervous about you knowing, sure, because I wasn't sure how you'd fully react. But… the way you've treated me since, well, it just made me love you all the more. Now I'm just worried about what everyone else will think."

"Maya..." Chase gently brushed his mouth against her forehead. "People are great and terrible. You're going to meet people like your grandfather, but there are also a lot of good and decent people. You shouldn't lose any sleep over the ignorant or cruel, because those who count will be there. In the end, that's what really matters."

Maya genuinely smiled at that. She snuggled up closer to Chase, being mindful not to jostle the sleeping Henry too much. "My, you sound so wise. But you're right… I think I needed to hear that. Thank you, Chase. I don't know what I'd do without you."

The Werewolf offered a slight grin at that. "That last line was something my grandfather use to say, but it doesn't mean it isn't true. I just want to do anything I can to make you smile. You have the prettiest smile in the world," he said as he nuzzled her head affectionately.

Maya giggled and blushed warmly in response. She then bit her lip, looking away shyly for a moment. "Well! Aren't you a charmer, Chase? If you keep talking like that, I might just be tempted to kiss you, you know."

As she said that, she leaned in slightly and pressed her lips firmly against his own.

The Werewolf melted into the kiss as his hands gently traced along her hips. Right when he was about to get experimental with his tongue, the moment was interrupted by the speakers in the hallway churning to life. "Good morning, everyone. The time has come for your next challenge. You are to report to the temple immediately. Do not dawdle, or you will be forcefully dragged there."

Maya reluctantly pulled away a moment later, giving an aggravated sigh at the sudden and unwelcome announcement. Henry seemed to share her sentiments, roaring in protest.

"Damn it… and here I was hoping we might have some more alone time together..." Maya groused, before looking back at Chase. She gave him an apologetic smile and said, "Well, looks like we'll have to continue this later. Sorry, Chase."

"Don't apologize. We'll make time later." The boy chuckled before kissing her cheek gently.

Maya nodded happily at that. After that, she sat up and faced away from Chase. Without thinking, she started pulling up her shirt, revealing her smooth, pale back. She abruptly stopped upon remembering that Chase was still in the room.

"You're not about to get a free peep show, you know!" she declared, blushing a little as she stared back at him. She then gave him a teasing smile and said, "Besides, I don't think any of my clothes will fit you!"

A nervous chuckle escaped the boy, who quickly averted his gaze and moved to the door. "Aha, I'll let you get dressed. There's not enough time for a shower, so I'm gonna slap on some deodorant. I'll see you in a few minutes!" he said in a hurried manner, waving his hand as he hastily exited the room.

* * *

 **8:24 A.M Day Ten**

 **First Floor**

 **Satanic Temple**

A wicked grin spread across Syd's face as he watched the survivors file one-by-one into the desecrated temple. "Excellent. I was hoping I wouldn't be required to drag any of you here. I see you took my threat seriously."

"Look, let's get this shit over with already. Whatever you've got planned, just spit it out!" Nozomi snapped irritably.

Kiyomi frowned slightly. "You might regret rushing him along. Whatever that thing is, it gives me a sick feeling in my stomach."

"It's been there for at least a couple of hours. I found it earlier this morning and showed Hana and Teleios. I'm already getting excited about the possibilities." The Zombie cackled as he stared at the bound book resting on the podium.

The Ultimate Hunter sighed. "I'm beginning to think the zombies from last motive had more brains than you do," he muttered before eying the Surgeon. "So what's with the damn book?"

"Ah, this is no ordinary book. It used to be in the possession of a former student on this island. You're looking at the one and only Necronomicon," Syd explained. He gestured towards the book, which seemed to be pulsating.

Daisuke stared darkly at the Surgeon with a scowl. "You should have left that damn thing buried. If you keep dabbling in things above your understanding, you're going to do more than get yourself killed."

"Indeed, I said something similar as well. However, the counsel of my friends and I was swiftly ignored," Saino said with a resounding huff. "This won't end well for anyone."

Shiro giggled. "Maybe it won't, but dang if it won't be fun to see how this plays out!"

Akeno stared at the book with a look of wonder. "Wait a second... This is the real Necronomicon?! No. Freaking. Way. My daddy would have had a field day if he could have filmed his movie, Dead Rising IV, with the real thing instead of some cheap prop."

"Uh, can someone explain what a Necro… uh, whatever you said, actually is?" Chase said while rubbing the back of his neck.

The Ultimate Angel frowned. "To my understanding, it's a book of the dead. However, that is merely what I've heard from fictional sources."

"Agreed. There are thousands of stories in literature around the world. They all involve objects that are supposed to hold the key to life and death," Alejandra added.

Ariana flicked her tails through the air. "To my understanding, the Necronomicon is infamous for requiring some form of alchemical exchange."

"Indeed it is, which is where this motive comes into play," Syd said as he shoved his hands into his lab coat. "Should you spill blood in the proximity of the Necronomicon, you will be able to open it's pages and speak a name. That person will be returned to this mortal plane, just as Kiyomi is here now."

Alexander folded his arms as he stared thoughtfully at the tome. "Ah, so that it explains it. Kiyomi's return must have served to inspire this motive."

"And what's to stop us from simply taking this blasted thing and tossing it in the ocean?" Maya rubbed at her arm self-consciously.

The former Ultimate Surgeon raised a hand to his mouth to stifle a laugh. "You didn't really think I would make it that easy to avoid, did you? Removing the Necronomicon from this room is against the rules. Anyone who does so will be executed."

"We can still manage that. Just have someone keep watch so no one else is tempted," Hana suggested.

Teleios, who was perched on a pew, nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, perhaps a patrol would be wise."

"Is there really a need for that, though?" Mackenzie laced her hands behind her back. "Even if a potential blackened wanted to strike, everyone else is safe if they don't venture inside."

The Gravekeeper shook her head. "There is no such thing as safe, anymore. Not on this island."

Sebastian frowned. "She's right, and I think we have to consider what some of us might do in order to have that power at their disposal. Master Syd, just how long do we have for this motive?"

"You have until midnight tomorrow. Who knows… perhaps you'll finally defy expectations and resist a motive," the Surgeon said before a scoff escaped him. "However, when I look upon this group, I can already tell that it's very unlikely."

* * *

 **10:30 A.M Day Ten**

 **Outside**

 **Courtyard**

Ariana decided not to let the motive bother her. That being said, a book capable of bringing someone back to life was rather tempting. She needed a bit of time to collect her thoughts. The last couple days had been a roller-coaster for her. Getting in a relationship with Nozomi, fighting the dead, seeing Kitai walk among the deceased, Remy's death… it all had hit her rather hard. She also wanted to speak with Maya about what happened the other night, but the latter was avoiding her and Nozomi like the plague. So, the Kitsune found herself heading toward the courtyard. She took a deep breath, glad that the outside air was a bit fresher than the air inside the mansion.

"It's such a nice day. If only I could enjoy it a little more," she mumbled to herself. Her ears twitched slightly as she took in her surroundings. She heard a rather audible pop, causing her to look around. She heard a squeal not long after, followed by a familiar voice. She followed it and quickly found its source.

The Ultimate Storyteller, hairbrush in hand, was kneeling down before an odd, yet beautiful, creature. Ariana furrowed her brows a bit, trying to remember where she had seen one like it. It was a fox with pointed ears and a cream-colored coat. She noticed it had several lengthy tails, all tipped with brilliant orange fur. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she decided to see the animal from up close.

"It's been awhile since I've brushed you, hasn't it, Ninetales?" Daisuke asked with a smile.

"Nine~!" she cried before giving the boy a few licks. Daisuke noticed her fur bristling a bit, so he stood up and prepared to call an attack, only to sigh when he noticed Ariana walking toward them.

"It's fine, Ninetales. She's a friend," he said. "Hello, Ari. It's nice to see you out here,"

"Good morning, Daisuke. It's nice seeing you, too. I was taking some time for myself, but couldn't help but notice this beautiful creature here. I had to see it for myself." She held her hand out, allowing Ninetales to approach and give her a few tentative sniffs.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize her. This is Ninetales. She's a genetically-modified fox. Jibo managed to create the world's first team of Pokemon."

"P-Pokemon? Like the ones in the anime?" she asked with an incredulous look.

Daisuke nodded before kneeling down next to Ninetales.

"Yeah, he managed to create six Pokemon. They belonged to the Ultimate Pokemon Trainer, Kanemoto Mizuki. She… She was a friend of mine." He trailed off as he continued brushing the Pokemon.

Ariana frowned and looked away from him. "She was one of the victims of the first game, I'm guessing."

"Yeah. Kanemoto was an interesting girl, for all intents and purposes. She didn't have a talent, per se, but she was a good trainer. She knew all about IV's, EV's, and the competitive circuit. Hell, if Pokemon were real, I have no doubt she'd be a champion," he said.

"What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking?" the Kitsune asked.

Daisuke paused, his focus solely on Ninetales. He got more of her knots and tangles out. He noticed she looked a bit thinner than before, and briefly wondered of Shiro and Mackenzie had been taking care of her while he was trapped. After pulling a thick ball of fur from the brush, he continued where he had left off.

"Kanna wasn't killed by anyone in the first game. There's an area on this island, a town near the west side of the island. It's called Silent Hill… a town blanketed by thick fog. We had to take refuge there for a few days. We lost two friends there… The class trial was particularly bad."

"Scheisse. I shouldn't have asked..." Ariana said as she frowned to herself.

He shook his head and gave Ninetales a pat on the head. He reached into his messenger bag for a bowl, which had some food prepared inside. He then pulled the cover off and placed it on the ground before the fox.

"Sonia has been encouraging me to open up a bit more, so don't worry about it. The third class trial was rough on all of us. After losing our friends, we thought we'd get a break. We tried to get to the pier on the other side of the island. Charlotte was confident we'd make it, that we could almost taste freedom, but we became too confident. Far too confident. Jibo decided to run another experimental test there… It was a cheap knock off of the original Silent Hill, but an effective one."

"Right… you told us about those. He wanted to test you all to see how his 'experiments' behaved in certain situations. What was that one about?" she asked.

"Well… Silent Hill was based on the town from the video game series. Not only did we have to face the fog, but we also had to face the creatures from that game series. The fog was thin when we got there, but it was getting thicker and thicker as the test went on, until we couldn't see five feet in front of us." He paused to take a breath. "This was the perfect time for someone to try and 'secure' a ticket."

"Secure a ticket? Those were important, right?" Ariana questioned.

"Yes. During the first test, Jibo explained their purpose. Everyone was given a silver ticket, and you could earn more by successfully passing experiments and tests. If you gathered five of them, you could exchange them for a golden ticket. That one got you off this island. Someone felt the need to procure a silver ticket by other means," he said. Ariana remained silent for a moment, realization hitting her like a truck.

"You mean… if you killed other participants of the game, and took their tickets, you could exchange them?" Ariana guessed as her brow knitted together.

"You got it. Jibo implemented that as a means to give incentive. Kill four others to get off the island. Of course, the class trials were still something you needed to pass, but it was much harder to identify a killer when he or she had the entire island as a playground. Someone lost their shit and made a mistake. That's how we lost Seisha." Daisuke reached up to wipe a tear from his eye. "He didn't deserve to die. He was such a good person, but he had one flaw that one of us abused: he couldn't swim."

"Huh? But… he was a Samebito… You mean to tell me he drowned?" The Kitsune cried out in disbelief, to which Daisuke gave her a nod.

"Samebitos are part shark, remember that. Sharks need to swim forward in order to breathe… Despite not knowing how to swim, Seisha could still do a simple paddle. This person, however, took it a step forward and chained some weights to his legs. Seisha managed to break the chains, but he wasn't able to swim out."

"I'm so sorry, Daisuke… I didn't know… I seriously shouldn't have asked." Ariana's ears flattened in shame.

"It's fine, really. I wanted to talk. When the fog started to clear, I knew something was wrong. I didn't want to believe it, but then I saw the body… I guess that's when it hit me. Despair comes for everyone. It was when my burning anger finally exploded, and I vowed then that I would bring the ones responsible to justice. I didn't think the culprit would be one of my close friends."

Ariana regarded the Storyteller for a long moment. "Was it Charlotte?"

"No, it was Riku… He freaked out due to the second trial, so he jumped the gun and ended up paying the price for it," Daisuke said. He poured some water into a steel dish for Ninetales, who happily lapped up the clear liquid.

Ariana sat down to pet the fox. "And Kanemoto? How did she die?"

"Pyramid Head… or one of Jibo's experiments. He thought it would make the last trial truly settle in by sending that fucker after us. Kanna decided to hold the bastard off with her entire team. I still remember her thrusting Ninetales' Pokeball into my hand. The others on her team… Their DNA wasn't stable, but Ninetales was different. She had magic, the same Foxfire you possess. She decided to give her life so that we could get away," he replied. Ninetales gave a low cry, bowing her head in sadness. Ariana wrapped the fox in a tight hug.

"Shh… It's okay. I'm sure Kanna is looking down on you from Heaven," she said softly before shaking her head. "Maybe we should change the topic. I was already anxious enough, and this isn't helping."

Daisuke nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, we definitely should. I wouldn't want to make this cutie start crying." He paused as he eyed the girl. "Uh, I think this is the first time we've ever spoken. Tell me about yourself."

Ariana perked up a bit at his words and gave him a small nod. "Sure… I dunno if you can tell from my accent, but I hail from Germany. I wished to become the Ultimate Folklore Researcher, but I guess Jibo had a fox girl fetish and made me a kitsune. My home life wasn't the easiest… In fact, I wasn't always drop-dead gorgeous."

"I take it the AUP made you drastically different, right? The same thing happened to most of my friends. Charlotte told me she got a bump in the breast area, along with gills and scales. Riku was turned into a catboy and Nyx… She was turned into an alien, I think..." Daisuke trailed off with a pensive look on his face.

"Yes, that's exactly what happened. I… was actually a bit overweight as a child. No one wanted to be my friend. My parents often ignored me, so I spent most of my time reading fairy tales. I wished to be loved, to be like those princesses I read about." She released her hold on Ninetales and glanced up at the Storyteller. "Despite that, I wanted to share my love of folktales with the world, but I wasn't talented enough for that, despite my studies. I saw a listing for the AUP and decided to sign up. Long story short, I'm now a sexy fox girl with a libido so high it can only be sated by a succubus."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ariana. I didn't know you had it rough growing up," the Storyteller responded with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm perfectly content as I am. In fact, I'm rather enjoying it. The urges are hard to control, but Zo is there for me. She seems to be the only one who understands me… Poor thing. I had to punch her V-card the other day. If I didn't, I'm sure she would have exploded," she said.

The dark-haired boy let out a laugh. He then glanced back at the mansion, spotting the former Ultimate Princess at one of the windows. He smiled and gave her a wave.

Ariana looked at the angel, and then back at the boy. "Oh my God… You have the hots for the angel, don't you?"

"The hots? Well, it's certainly been awhile since I heard that phrase. Hate to burst your bubble, Foxy, but you are incorrect," the boy said in a deadpan tone.

"Pfft… my ass," the Kitsune remarked.

"I'm being serious, Ariana. I've decided not to pursue a relationship while on this island. My last few relationships… Let's just say they didn't end well," he admitted.

Ariana glanced up at the sky, a frown tugging her lips. "You mentioned a fiance at some point, right? The Ultimate Traditional Dancer."

"Mhmm… She was the mastermind of the Horizon killing game, and the reason I was originally brought here. She's dead… floating somewhere in space. I thought I could move on once I met Charlotte… but she's dead too."

"Hmm… Wait, that's only two relationships. You said a few, which implies more than two. Who else have you been with?" the Kitsune asked.

Daisuke scratched his cheek, holding back a flush. "Let's just say… I genuinely thought Shiro was a she when we first met."

Ariana remained silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. She fell back and clutched her sides.

Daisuke sighed while the flush on his face grew. "It isn't funny! He had me wrapped around his finger, and I bought it hook, line, sinker, and fishing pole! What's worse was the fishing pole was in his skirt, pitching a tent higher than a dude in a porno!"

"I just… I just can't believe… you kissed a boy! And you liked it!" Ariana howled in laughter.

"Shut up!" Daisuke snapped back.

The Kitsune finally felt her laughter subside and sat back up. She flicked a tear away from her eye, before glancing back at the window, which was now empty. Ninetales settled her head in Ariana's lap. Her nose buried in her tails. "Dais, in all seriousness… If you feel something for her, you should let her know. No one is guaranteed a tomorrow. I didn't know I loved Nozomi until I buried my face between her legs."

"Ugh… Goddammit, Ari." The Storyteller groaned at her crudeness.

"Hehe, sorry… I couldn't help it. I know that Hiyoko did bad things, and I know Charlotte is gone, but you can't stew in that stuff. You have to move on. Sonia is strong. She's faced adversity, lost her friends, her love, her life, and still managed to come back like a total badass. If you don't tell her she's the angel of your heart, then I swear I will start a harem and induct her into it."

"Don't you dare!" Daisuke cried out.

Ariana smirked with a nod. "Good… Next time we talk, it best be to set up a double date."

Daisuke shook his head at the Kitsune's tease, then glanced at Ninetales, who had been contently sleeping on Ariana's lap. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Ari, I want you to do me a favor. If anything happens to me… Can I count on you to take care of Ninetales for me?"

"Sure, Dais, but nothing is going to happen to you. We're gonna get out of here, all of us," Ariana replied with a wistful expression. "This has to end eventually, right?"

He handed her the pokeball meant to contain the fox. "I know. It's just in case… After two games, I'm not sure if I'll get lucky enough to live through a third one."

"You will, and when you have cute angel babies with Sonia, I'll be the godmother," Ariana said proudly.

Daisuke rolled his eyes but still managed a chuckle. "Sure, Ariana, whatever you want."

* * *

 **12:52 P.M Day Ten**

 **First Floor**

 **Butler's Quarters**

"Princess, would you care to take a seat?" The Butler offered her a weak smile. "I know my abode isn't quite up to par with your normal accommodations, but please make yourself as comfortable as possible. After Syd revealed the motive this morning, I felt it prudent that you and I discuss something rather important."

"Do not trouble yourself, Sebastian. Your room is quite lovely," the princess said, as she quietly took a seat. "Though, by your attitude, I can only surmise what you wish to tell me will be quite difficult to discuss. Won't it?"

Sebastian offered a submissive bow of his head before taking a seat in a small cloth chair. He laced his hands in his lap. His brow knitted together. "Before I start, let me ask you a question. Do you know why Master Momota revived you in the first place?"

"I am not aware of the reason behind it. When I awoke on the island, I was still quite confused. If he explained it, then I may have forgotten," she quickly replied. Her wings fluttered slightly as she looked away. "Due to current events, I doubt I could actually remember. I do apologize. It's a very flimsy excuse."

"In an official capacity, he said that it was because he saw value in you living, and that your existence would be necessary to rebuild Novoselic and the world after the dust finally settled. However, that is but a half-truth," the Butler said. "You see, your sister Laris was in a killing game not too long ago."

"I see," Sonia replied, her face hardening. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Is she... Is she dead?" the princess softly asked, lowering her gaze.

A moment of silence fell between the two as Sebastian offered a slow but sure nod. "Yes, I'm afraid she is. I'm terribly sorry for not telling you sooner, but you were so fragile and withdrawn when you first awoke. I was terrified of what this news might do to you."

Sonia remained silent, holding back the urge to cry. Her training as a princess returned in that brief moment. She knew she couldn't show her weakness, no matter how much it hurt her. "I... I suppose I should thank you. Not just for your discretion, but for delivering this news. I wish it wasn't the truth. You've no idea how I've longed to hold my little sister again."

Sebastian pulled a small handkerchief from his pocket and extending it to her. "M'lady, you need not put on any pretenses here. Please, believe me when I say that letting yourself have a moment to shed tears is cathartic. I won't share anything we discuss with another soul. My liege, you can take a moment for yourself, if you so desire."

"I know, it's just-" She paused to finally accepting his handkerchief. "It's so hard! Life is so cruel. Laris must have been suffering for so long. After my death, I'm sure she fell into depression. She must have felt so alone. Now I'm alive and well, and I can't even speak to her!" she exclaimed, finally bursting into tears. Her shoulders shook as she cried, trying and failing to contain her tears.

The Ultimate Butler rose to his feet before drifting next to the girl's side. He gently rested a hand on her shoulder. "M'lady, I-I will leave it in your hands. If you wish, I can tell you what I know about Laris or, conversely, I can keep it to myself. I leave that choice to you and you alone."

Sonia let out another sob. She then slowly calmed down and dried her tears, sniffling slightly as she looked at the man. "Please, at least let me know what happened to her."

Sebastian knelt down and took one of her hands into his own. His gaze fixated on her face as he collected his thoughts. "Shortly after awakening in the killing game she was part of, she was approached by the mastermind. They took advantage of her loyalty and devotion. She committed herself to doing their bidding in exchange for your return to the land of the living. M'lady, I know this is horrible to hear. However, I want you to know how much your sister adored you. The bond you shared with one another was eternal. She never stopped fighting for you because she loved you more than anything in the world."

"That dummy. I knew her love and devotion would be her undoing one day. I didn't think this would be it, though," Sonia said, holding back her tears. "T-Those bastards… If they're still alive, I'll be sure to show them my wrath. None shall be spared from Novoselic's onslaught."

"M'lady, you know why I'm telling you all of this, don't you? I feared you would find out some other way, and that the Necronomicon would entice you. However, I beg you to resist that temptation. Cheating death may be possible, but that book is not the right way to achieve it," the Butler said as he squeezed her hand softly.

"Yes, I figured as much. I once fell for a trap similar to this. When I lost Gundham, my foolish love of the occult lead me to my demise. I still wish to see Korekiyo's execution, myself. I was but a fool that night." She then shook her head, tightening her grasp on the handkerchief. "Temptation is a poor motivator in this case. I shall not fall for a trap like this. You have my word, Sebastian. I will make sure Laris's sacrifice isn't in vain!"

Sebastian offered a relieved sigh. "That brings me comfort I cannot begin to describe. I know this must be an incredible amount of pressure, between Laris and Maribelle being in killing games. However, your people are still looking for hope at the end of a long, dark night. You can still help rebuild Novoselic, but you have to survive this madness first."

"Goodness, the same fate has befallen my cousin as well? I suppose despair always gets its mitts everywhere. I-I can only pray for her wellbeing. Sebastian, can you tell me what you know about the situation?" Sonia asked as she tried to keep a composed demeanor.

The Butler offered a slightly embarrassed expression. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to divulge that much. Yes, apparently it appears that someone at Versailles Academy has staged their own killing game. With the walls erected around the perimeter during the tragedy, no one knows what's happening within them at the moment. I don't know much, save the fact that Maribelle was one of those among the student body."

"They're trying to kick us while we're down. Remove the royal family, and the nobility becomes the heirs to the throne. Remove them, and no one is there to lead. It's quite a bold move," Sonia said, holding back the slightest smirk. "However, they haven't met a spitfire like Maribelle. When she's angry, she will beat everyone with her parasol. I have confidence she'll make it out alive."

"I pray that you're right, M'lady. Enough Novoselic blood has been spilled. She's not even the only extended family you have that is unaccounted for. It's hard to say what can be attributed to the fall of Novoselic, and whom was simply taken by the hand of the despair," Sebastian admitted as he stood up before walking over and picking up a picture frame. "It feels like I've spent a lifetime on this island now."

"I don't blame you. Though it's been a few weeks for me, it certainly feels like an eternity," the princess replied, uttering a sigh. "Sebastian, I must thank you. Should we escape this island, I shall ensure you and your family are rewarded. You deserve it for taking care of me and for doing that man's bidding for all this time. It is the least I can do."

Sebastian shook his head. "M'lady, that is not necessary. To be able to know that my dear Shiho is alright, to be able to hold my wife and son again… I need no other reward. Besides… I'm not sure if I deserve one. I have been complicit in many horrible things on this island. I could have acted, but have not out of fear of my loved ones."

"I'm afraid I won't take no for an answer! Your son deserves to grow up safe and sound in a land undisturbed by despair. I'm certain you will hold your loved ones again."

A chuckle escaped the man as he continued to stare at the frame in his hand. "How could I deny the order of a queen? I will accept your offer without hesitation, my liege, though we have to survive long enough to make good on it."

"You're right. I believe we're nearing the end of this game. We haven't much time, so we'll have to be careful moving forward. We all have too much to lose, especially now of all times," the princess replied, glancing away from the Butler.

"Just keep your head down, M'lady. I don't know how to explain it, but I have a sinking feeling everything up until now has only been a warm up." The Butler frowned. "The real storm is on the horizon."

* * *

 **19 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* Hey guys, I'd like to thank the betas for their quick work on this. Also major shoutout to CSD, Petty, and Magus for helping with these scenes! Especially CSD who wrote the Ariana/Daisuke scene so we can shed some more light onto Isle's storyline! =)  
**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Magus1108**

 _I'll be honest, I was just as confused by the Omake myself xD_

 **RandomStranger48**

 _Sometimes it's nice being prove wrong as a surprise can be even sweeter =)_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _You'll find out very soon my friend =)_

 **NSPunny**

 _Hehehe it's important that things come full circle and feel connected don't you think?_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Hope you enjoy the passing of the ninetails ^-^_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _The great part about raising multiple death flags, is you never know which is real or fake._

 **doomqwer**

 _Me devious? Never!_

 **Fee5H**

 _I don't think it's ever been specified how much she's drank. It's basically a matter of her feeding without going overboard and killing Alexander or someone else in the process._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Aww, I'm sure everyone will be just fine! :D_


	23. Chapter 22: Necronomicon: Act Two

**Chapter 22: Necronomicon: Act Two**

 **2:15 P.M Day Ten**

 **Second Floor**

 **Despair Chamber**

Jizoku grinned manically as he wiggled his lower body. His head was secured in place below a guillotine. "Ohoho, let's give it a go! Chop, chop away!"

"Aww come on, Ji. At least pretend to be scared. Let's hear some groveling and begging for mercy! Give me some fun with this!" Shiro whined while playing with the rope, letting it slack as if to taunt the Zombie with the slightly lowering blade.

The Zombie offered a look of feigned horror. "Oh god, please no! I have a child. Please, you can't kill me. I'll give you anything! Just let me go," he said in a surprisingly serious manner. He squirmed wildly for dramatic effect.

"Now that's the sentimental junk I wanna hear!" The Executioner grinned wickedly as he let the rope go flying out of his hands. The blade soared down until it embedded into the the base of the structure. Jizoku's head tumbled off the stand and into a basket placed beneath. Shiro happily skipped up and lifted the severed head by the dreadlocks. "So how was that? Are you still kicking, Ji?"

The Zombie frowned as he eyed his slumped-over body. "Don't know why I thought it would work. This isn't the first time I've lost my head. You got anything else cooked up? I'll gladly give it a go!"

"Oh, don't you worry your lovely decapitated head about that. I have a few ideas I've been thinking about." Shiro walked over to the Zombie's body and placed the head back into place.

A sickening sound filled the air as tissue, bone, and muscle crackled and weaved back together to restore Jizoku's body. "Kekeke. You know, if you do actually kill me, will it count as murder or assisted suicide?" He sat up while the tendrils of flesh continued to sew themselves back together.

"Ooh, I bet it'll count as murder, which would be sweet 'cause I already got my execution all worked out. It's my masterpiece, after all!" Shiro happy explained. He stopped what he was doing and turned back to face the Zombie. "Hey, Ji, you really want to figure out what can kill you, huh?"

"I should have died a long time ago. Heh, I guess the old me did. Now I'm just a bunch of loose nuts and bolts." Jizoku chuckled as he slowly rose to his feet. "Death doesn't scare me, but living forever does. I should be in my forties by now, but I don't look a day past eighteen. Who wants to live on while everyone they know decays?"

The Executioner shrugged as he looked over the various assortments in the room. "Couldn't tell you. I know I don't want to end up all old and gross-looking."

The Zombie grinned and crossed his arms. "Well, in your line of work, I think it's unlikely you'll live to see old age. Maybe that would be the ultimate punishment, though."

"Now that would suffering to the max! But anyways, about your not-dying problem, why not go with the old tried and true way of taking out a zombie: destroying the brain?" Shiro said while leaning against a sensory deprivation pod.

Jizoku's eyes widened. "How did I not consider that? I've lost my head… but never my brain. Kekekekeke! You've given me something to look forward to!"

* * *

 **4:28 P.M Day Ten**

 **First Floor**

 **Gallery**

Sabishi frowned as she heard shouting from not far away. "How long has this been going on, Sebastian?"

"A few minutes at most. I was tidying up in here when I heard shouting. I was afraid things were becoming escalated. That was when you arrived, of course," Sebastian explained.

"Let's break it up before it gets bloody. The last thing we need is another body this soon," the Undertaker said as she and the Butler strode forward.

The pair came to stop near the back of the gallery. There they found Mackenzie and Hana arguing in front of a golden humanoid statue, with the Spirit Channeler holding a canvas in her hands.

"...You may call it artistic integrity, but I call it deplorable! The souls of the dead are already struggling to find peace, and you're just making it worse by reminding them of their last moments. I won't let you do that to Remy as well. He sacrificed himself for us, and deserves to remembered for how he lived, not how he died!" Hana screamed as she clenched the canvas tightly.

The Artist offered a slightly annoyed look. "My creations aren't the reason the dead can't move on. I'm merely capturing the beauty of their last moments. A candle always burns brighter right before its end."

The Spirit Channeler shook her head vigorously. "There is nothing beautiful about the pain and suffering they've experienced. You're just sick in the head!" She then slammed the canvas upon her knee, causing it to snap in half.

"...I'm going to enjoy painting your death portrait. I will make sure I don't omit any detail," Mackenzie said in an eerie tone as she stepped closer to the other girl. They were only a few inches apart when Sebastian and Sabishi stepped in.

"Enough! This is getting out of hand!" the Ultimate Butler exclaimed with a disapproving glance between the pair.

Sabishi laced her hands together. "Mackenzie, this is all because of your paintings, isn't it?"

"Yes, but as a creator… I have every right to capture any detail I want with my brush. Why should I concern myself with trivial complaints?"

Hana scowled. "Because it's not trivial to the rest of us. You're not depicting anyone who's died in some dignified way before they passed on; you're only showing how they were brutally killed. You have absolutely no respect for the dead or living."

"I have more respect for the dead than you have for my space or artistic integrity. You don't have to come here if you're too narrow-minded to appreciate my works of art," Mackenzie snarked back.

"This is ridiculous. Hana, why don't you accompany me? We can be begin preparing dinner. Sabishi, I'll leave Mackenzie to you," the Butler said in a firm tone.

After a moment of tense silence, the Spirit Channeler walked out of the gallery. Sebastian followed directly behind her.

"Perhaps I'll be appreciated after death more than I have been in life. It is the curse of those in my profession," the Painter mused thoughtfully as she observed her broken canvas.

The Undertaker sighed before picking it up. She nearly dropped it when she saw Remy's haunting expression upon it. Even with the smeared paint, it was still unsettling. "...Mackenzie, why can't you paint people aside from how they died?"

The blonde shrugged while gazing around her gallery. "Because those last moments are always the most honest. Despair, hope, anger, peace, love, whatever those moments hold… they are a look at who the person truly is. People can't hide who they are in death, not like they do in life. You never truly understand a person until the moment of death. That's when everything is finally laid bare."

* * *

 **6:46 P.M Day Ten**

 **Third Floor**

 **Screening Room**

"Fufufu! Tonight there will be no talk of undead books or resurrection, dear mortals!" Akeno exclaimed dramatically. She appeared in front of the projector with a roll of film in one hand and a giant bucket of popcorn in her other. "Instead, we will feast on salty goodness and watch a burnt-up man hunt teenagers one by one!"

Chase slouched into one of the large theater chairs. "That really doesn't sound much better than our situation, to be honest, though I guess I can get behind the popcorn."

"I'm not much of a fan of horror, but I've always found Nightmare to be an interesting series." Maya giggled a little at Akeno's dramatics. She sat next to Chase, with Henry curled up in her lap. "Besides, anything is better than thinking about that stupid book."

"I've never been a fan of that slasher movie bullshit," Samuel added. He sat next to Kiyomi, who was happily munching on some popcorn. "But I guess I'll give it a go. Kiyomi was keen on watching it."

Alexander chuckled as he made his way past the Hunter, stopping to pat him on the head. "Well, if you get scared, I'm sure she will be glad to hold you tightly." He then slid into the empty seat next to the pair.

The Paranormal Investigator nearly choked on her popcorn before eying Samuel. "Honestly, after what I've been through, I'm wondering if I can even get scared by something like this anymore. I know that Alexander is just teasing you, but I don't mind holding your hand. It'd be kind of cute seeing you jump, since you're normally so serious," she mused with a tiny smirk.

Chase cracked up into a wild snort as he stretched and gave the Hunter a grin. "I've gotta free hand, too, case you really start shaking in your boots."

"Oh shut it, you two." Samuel said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not scared of some stupid movie. I just prefer comedies, that's all."

A snicker escaped Akeno as she heard the whirling of the projector. She lunged over the chairs and landed in Alexander's lap. She shamelessly wiggled her bottom against it before sighing blissfully. "Best seat in the house. Look at it this way, Sammy, some horror movies are so cheesy they're unintentionally funny!"

"Well, if I get scared, I know I won't be afraid to bury my face in Chase's chest," Maya mused with a little giggle as she munched on some more popcorn. At the same time, she fed Henry some too, now and again. The dragon happily enjoyed the salty, buttery food.

She blushed a little as Akeno boldly sat in Alexander's lap. She glanced at Chase for a moment… but she didn't have any liquid courage to embolden her this time around, so she quickly looked away.

A deep chuckle escaped the Werewolf as the movie's opening crawl began. "My chest is always open for you, Maya. To be honest, though, these kind of movies usually put me to sleep." He watched Henry toss a piece of popcorn into the air, light it ablaze, and then swallow it whole.

The Hunter crossed his arms as leaned back into his chair. Soon, the screen showed the burned man chasing after a girl. "You've got to be kidding me. That man runs like he shat himself. You call that scary?"

"Stop being such a killjoy! It was the 1980's!" Akeno huffed and blew a raspberry as she wiggled a bit in her mortal seat.

Alexander snaked his arms around the Vampire's waist. "Now now, my queen, no need to get so worked up. We're all here to relax and unwind, after all."

Maya couldn't help but chuckle at Samuel's little outburst. She idly fed Henry and rubbed his back as she watched the screen. "You know, when you put it like that, he doesn't seem so intimidating. And... those knife hands are kind of ridiculous. I'm so glad none of us got the Edward Scissorhands treatment. It makes a whole lot of things very impractical."

"It would also make going to the toilet quite the challenge." Samuel added with a cheeky grin.

"Laugh it up, but do you know what it's like being so hairy now? That doesn't even count when I'm not in full-on wolf mode," Chase grumbled. "It makes everything more difficult..."

Maya reached over to pat Chase's arm affectionately. "Hey, you didn't hear me complain last night. If anything, I kinda like your extra hair. It tickles a little, sure, but it felt nice when we were sleeping together."

A few seconds of silence lapsed afterward. Maya had not given her comments much thought, but what she said caught up with her soon enough. A bright red blush spread across her face! "Ah, I m-mean… it w-wasn't anything like… that! W-we were literally just sleeping t-together in the same bed! Oh god, why did I even say that?!"

"Oh please, no need to be so coy, Maya. It certainly isn't anything new. Well, not for us, but maybe for these two," the Sorcerer mused as he gently pinched Kiyomi's cheek. "Don't be ashamed of the love you're feeling, dears."

Samuel subtly averted his gaze. "I'd... I'd rather not talk about personal matters like that. But I will say I have no shame for what I feel for her." He wrapped his arm around her neck and smiled.

A bright blush settled on the Investigator's face. Feeling fear was one thing, but she certainly was registering embarrassment quite well. She looked between Alexander and then lingered on Samuel. She finally grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into her mouth as she tried to ignore the blood gushing in her ears.

Chase let out a sleepy yawn as he let his chin rest on Maya's shoulder. "You know, for a big bad, he's not on screen very much, is he? I mean, what is she even running from right now?"

"Uh, there must be something wrong with the film. Freddy is supposed to be stalking his victim in this scene. I've seen this movie at least fifty times," Akeno wondered aloud as she leaned forward with a puzzled expression.

Kiyomi stood up, dumping her popcorn in the process. "We need to turn this off. We need to turn it off right now!" She then darted towards the projector and flicked it off, turning on the overhead light. Her gaze flitted around the small group warily. "Is everyone alright?"

The Hunter raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine... Look, what the hell is going on? What are you so worried about?"

"Heh, it's probably nothing. We just spooked ourselves is all," Chase suggested as he sniffed a moment before frowning.

"I'm, uh, fine, I guess. What's wrong?" Maya sounded rather startled and concerned. "What's got you so spooked, Kiyomi?"

The Paranormal Investigator bit her lower lip as she stared at the blank projector. "Maybe I'm just overreacting, but think back to Slenderman. How do we know the limits of what can be real on this island? Look, I think we should try and avoid anymore scary movies. I just don't see any reason to tempt fate."

"Something tells me we may owe you for your quick thinking. It is a shame, but it may be for the best," Alexander said. "Are you going to be alright with that, my queen?"

"Tch, of course! Not that some creep in a sweater scares me, anyways!" Akeno boasted as she lifted her chin and forced a grin. "So what'ya say we raincheck the movie and just go for dinner? And by that, I mean I'll watch you guys eat as I gobble up my favorite mortal!"

Chase shrugged and wrapped an arm around Maya. "Works for me. I wouldn't mind something more than just popcorn. I'm sure Henry wouldn't mind some meat too, huh?"

Henry roared in agreement, spouting up a small jet of flame excitedly. Maya still looked a little worried, but she nodded as well. "I could go for something to eat, sure. Sounds like a lovely plan to me!"

Samuel stretched his arms. "Same here. I wish they had some Boerewors or Bunny chow in this place, but I'm not going to be picky."

"Like with so much of the island, we make do with what we have been given. Sometimes, we luck out to get something better than we may deserve," Alexander mused as he placed a kiss on the Vampire's cheek. He still had her in his arms when he stood up. "Shall we get going, everyone?"

Akeno grinned a toothy smile as she nuzzled against the boy's neck. "Oh, you're getting some serious brownie points tonight."

"I think now is a good a time as any," Kiyomi said. She returned to Samuel's side and took one of his arms. "Hopefully, Sebastian won't mind serving a later dinner."

As the group started towards the door, Chase snaked an arm around Maya's waist. "This is Sebastian we're talking about. I'm sure he'll drop whatever he's doing just to make sure we're fed. Which is good, because I can't cook to save my life."

The sounds of their conversation grew more and more distant as they slipped into the adjacent hallway. They never saw the human-like figure that was pressing itself out from the projector screen...

* * *

 **8:33 P.M Day Ten**

 **First Floor**

 **Conservatory**

Sonia offered a weak smile as she gently pushed some of the overgrown foliage to the side and walked further into the expansive room. "I have to say, after the harrowing story I heard, I was expecting this room to be for more hostile." She glanced over her shoulder to see Daisuke. "In the first game, did you and the others… well, did you ever get the chance to explore everything in the mansion?"

"Indeed. While we didn't explore every single corner, we did see most of the rooms. This conservatory wasn't like this the last time I was here," he replied while glancing around the room. "It was much… cleaner. Beautiful, even. Now it reminds me of that old cabin in the woods."

A trill of laughter escaped the Princess as she covered her mouth. "It's quite strange. I used to have such a penchant for watching countless horror movies with Kirumi, but now I would give anything just enjoy a sappy romcom. I suppose horror isn't as much fun when you're living it every day."

"Tell me about it. After the shit I've seen, I doubt I'll watch another slasher film again. I vowed never to watch Friday the 13th, but you somehow got me to see it," Daisuke said, holding back his own mirth.

"I wouldn't be a very good princess if I wasn't capable of smooth-talking people, now would I?" Sonia offered the boy a coy wink as she used a wing to brush back a low-hanging canopy so they could continue onward. As they arrived in the center of the conservatory, the moonlight filtered through the glass panes and bathed them in a while glow. "Dais, may I ask you something? There's something I've wanted to know for a long time… though it may be too personal a question."

"Sure. You can ask me anything, Sonia. I can tell by your tone that it's rather serious, so you've got my undivided attention." He gave her a soft smile.

The Angel paused near a massive tree before she turned to fully face the boy. "Back at Hope's Peak, you were notorious for missing days… even weeks at a time. I guess, in retrospect, it makes sense that you were away when tragedy struck. I just wondered what were you always doing. I have a hard time believing it was mere family outings."

"You've caught on, haven't you?" He smile quickly shifted into a frown. He sighed as he glanced away from her. "You must have met my little sister at one point, right? Erika?"

"Yes. It feels like another lifetime, but I vaguely recall meeting her. What does that have to do with your tardiness, though?" Sonia raised a single brow.

"She was molested by a police officer when she was 14. This was back in Spain, where some officials are corrupt. I felt so helpless, so… powerless to do anything. Erika means everything to me, and seeing her crying like that… it really sparked my ire." He was gritting his teeth in anger, but he took a calming breath shortly afterwards. "That lead to something emerging in me, the true reason why I was tardy back in the day."

Sonia bowed her head. "Dais, I-I'm sorry. I had no idea it was something that… Forgive me for sticking my nose in something so private."

"Don't worry about it. You saved my life, not only when you helped to free me from the dungeons, but also when Seisha attacked me." He looked up at the moon, its pale light shining on his face. "It's been so long since I've seen Erika. I don't even know if she's alive… or dead. Our mother is gone. That bastard Jibo used her against me on this goddamned island. For her, I'd do anything… so long as I protect her."

The blonde sucked in an uneven breath and wiped a tear from her eye before composing herself. "I'm sure she means the world to you, Dais. Believe me, I understand..." She shook her head. "...I finally learned why I'm alive again. It wasn't mere chance, or tinkering on Doctor Momota's part."

"Sonia, I can tell this is hard for you. I'm not gonna force you to speak, but know that I'm here for you," Daisuke said, taking a hold of her hand. He felt her squeeze it tightly, hearing her soft sniffles.

"S-Sebastian told me everything. There was another game. My sister… she cooperated on the condition that I be revived. She bloodied her hands and threw away her future for me. I know her better than anyone. She must have felt so torn apart inside, but she took her oath to protect me above all else. How am I supposed to move on when I'm only alive because my dear little sister isn't?" she asked in a strained voice before shutting her eyes.

Daisuke remained silent, not knowing what to say. He felt a choking feeling stirring within him, similar to the previous ones he had. He had felt this despair before. Not on her level, no, but it was despair all the same. He bit his lip and glanced away for a brief moment.

"I don't exactly know what to say, sweetheart. It sucks… It sucks that your sister was forced to make a play like that. I can't begin to imagine the anguish and despair she felt." He paused to take another breath. "You have to live for her, Sonia. I'm sure she knew what it meant to risk it all for you. She wanted you to live because you are the only thing that ever mattered to her. Don't let her death drag you down. Instead, let her memory be your wings. The wings that will help you fly away from this shithole."

The Angel was quiet for a long moment before squeezing the boy's hand. "I would by lying if I said I hadn't entertained the notion of the Necronomicon, but Laris would never forgive me for doing something like that. Besides… she'd likely continue the cycle by trying to throw herself off a cliff to bring me back. No one can say that the Nevermind family isn't stubborn."

"You can say that again. The only other stubborn person I met in my life was Kazuichi. That guy never quit trying to woo you. He hired me as his ghost writer and wanted me to write a love letter to you. I ended up sending it to that Hifumi guy," the boy said, earning a soft giggle from the girl. "There's a smile. That radiant smile looks better on you than a frown. It'll be hard, but I'll be here for you Sonia. I'll make sure Laris's sacrifice wasn't in vain. If you even think about that Necronomicon, I will pull every feather off your wings, understood?"

Sonia offered a tearful smile. "I'd expect no less. Thank you, Dais. I'm glad to have an old friend back in my life."

"Same here. After everything that's happened… I'm just glad I have someone from Hope's Peak with me again,"

* * *

 **10:01 P.M Day Ten**

 **First Floor**

 **Common Hall**

The Ultimate Succubus flickered her tail through the air several times anxiously before rapping her fist against the shut bedroom door. She listened to the ticking of the grandfather clock as she registered footfalls on the far side of the door.

The door slowly creaked open to reveal Ariana on the other side. The Kitsune stepped forward with a smirk, becoming illuminated by the lights in the hallway. She wore a white silk nightgown that clung tightly to her curvaceous body. "Well well, I was wondering how long you were going to keep me waiting. Any longer and I was going to have to start without you."

"You know, if you had, I might have torn down the door to get to you, Aria," Nozomi said in a sultry voice as she folded her arms across the bathrobe that was loosely tied in the front, allowing more than a generous glimpse of her supple skin. "I can't think of a better way to get our minds off this damn motive than to find a better distraction."

"Oh, this is all that's been on my mind anyways," Ariana said as she moved in close and pressed herself against the Succubus. She placed a finger and slowly began working circles around the edge of the girl's robe. "So, how do you want to start?"

Nozomi smirked as she grabbed the other girl's hand, shutting the door behind her with her foot as her eyes mischievously drank in the Kitsune's buxom form. "You know I've been worried that becoming a Succubus changed everything about me. First I was scared and resistant to it. However, I realize now how much I love it. I'm more confident than I ever was before," she purred as she guided the girls hand beneath the bottom of her robe. "I've even been studying what I'm capable of. Did you know that I can alter my very body just to please whomever I'm with? Anything you desire, I can be," she said as she rested a hand on Ariana's wide hip. "So, why don't you tell me what you want right now?"

A mewl escaped the Kitsune as her tails began wrapping around the two. "I'm glad you're feeling more comfortable with all this. Believe it or not, I needed time to adjust as well. Especially to these babies," Ariana mused as she stroked a hand down one of her tails. "Now, about my desires… I think I have a few different idea we could test out."

"Don't be shy, Aria, I'd love to hear them." The Succubus purred as she felt the Kitsune's tails coil around her. She leaned forward before pressing a searing kiss against the other girl's lips. Her wings instinctively extended causing her robe to loosen and fall to the floor, leaving Nozomi completely nude.

Ariana bit her lower lip as she let her eyes drink in the Succubus's voluptuous frame. "Mm… I get the feeling I'm going to be exhausted in the morning."

* * *

 _ ***LEMON WARNING* (DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED IN SEX)  
**_

Nozomi smirked as she took the other girl's hand before lowering between her thighs. "I think you're going to be struggling to walk Aria. I did say I could alter my body didn't I?"

The Kitsune nearly let out a yelp of surprise as she felt something large pulsating beneath her hand, as well as something heavy that hung below it. She tilted her head down only to stare in shock. "Is that?..holy shit! It has to be nearly a foot long. M-Maybe we should take this slow, I've never...had something like that inside of me."

A playful smirk teased Nozomi's lips as she wordlessly leaned down and picked the

Kitsune off the ground by the inside of her thighs, spreading her legs so that her massive appendage rubbed between the girl's legs. "Aria why are you being so shy? This is what you were craving, wasn't it? It's fully functional and just for you," she purred as she carried the curvy fox girl back towards her bed.

"Zo, Oh my god. Today really isn't a safe day, if that thing is the real deal...maybe you should put on a condom or something," the Kitsune stammered as she found herself falling back onto her bed before looking up at a ravenous looking Succubus.

"You know I don't normally have something like this Aria, I've never really needed to carry condoms like a guy would. It'll be fine though, I'll control myself..." the Succubus whispered as she leaned in before playfully kissing Ariana's neck.

The Ultimate Kitsune writhed in pleasure as she felt her lover's lips tracing her tender flesh. "F-Fine just be careful and take it slow, I'm still not sure that thing will fit."

Nozomi shivered as she reached down and used her claws to shred the Kitsune's Nightgown revealing her ample chest and baby smooth skin, all the way down to her creamy thighs. "Oh don't worry Aria, we'll make it fit," she breathed as she spread the Kitsune's thighs revealing her slick little entrance crowned by a tiny few curls of hair. She suddenly bucked forward and pressed her conjured appendage against the girl's entrance. "Oh fuck, so this is how it feels to be a guy. Damn it might actually take a minute to make this fit."

Ariana let out a sharp mewl as her fingers curled into the covers as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Oh god! It's so damn thick. Fuck I won't be able to walk at all."

"That's the idea love. Just leave everything to me," the Succubus purred as she without warning flipped the girl onto her stomach before resting her hands on Ariana's wide and curvaceous bottom. She slowly drug her claws against the supple skin before she bucked forward again causing her girth to slowly begin stretching the Kitsune's entrance apart.

"Ooooh shit! Oh god, Zo! Please oh my god. It's too much!" Ariana squealed as she buried her face into the sheets to stifle her screams as the discomfort began to give way to pleasure.

Nozomi moaned in delight as she bucked her hips forward, reveling in the delight of the walls squeezing around her newfound member. Inch by inch she slowly burrowed deeper into the Kitsune before she was battering against the entrance of Ariana's womb. Each thrust caused the Kitsune's thick ass to jiggle as her tails curled and waved wildly as if signifying her arousal.

The Kitsune felt her toes curling as her eyes widened as she felt Nozomi's girth ravaging the entrance to her womb. "Oh my god! Y-You're so fucking deep! Zo, make sure you let me know when you're getting close alright? Just don't cum inside, I can't take that risk right now."

However, her warning fell on deaf ears as she heard a low moan of delight. Nozomi's gripped Ariana's curvy hips as her thrust grew wild and erratic. "I-I'm sorry Aria, but it just feels too good. I-I can't...I'm going to...Oh, I'm going to cum!"

Ariana's eyes went wide as she felt her own walls squeezing like a vice as she felt a surge of heat deep in her body. She felt her lips fumbling a bit as she felt the Succubus climaxing deep inside of her. Several torrents flooded her womb as her belly swelled slightly from the volume before Nozomi finally ceased moving her hips. "Dummy, what were you thinking?"

The Succubus offered an apologetic smile as she momentarily slumped against the Kitsune's back as she felt her conjured anatomy fade from existence. "Sorry, I didn't know it would be so hard to resist Aria, but I'm sure it's alright. I mean what are the odds of a dick growing Succubus being able to actually get you pregnant?"

"Honestly, it wouldn't be the weirdest thing that's happened on this island," the Kitsune deadpanned as she weakly began to grind her hips back against Nozomi. "Though I can think of worse things than making babies with you Zo. Though you're right, I doubt it's even possible. Mm, so how long are you going to need before round two? Because you left me wanting more."

Nozomi grinned as she playfully swatted Ariana's curvy bottom before leaning over to kiss the back of her neck. "Sometimes it's hard to remember which of us is the Succubus. So you're not mad at me?"

The Kitsune smirked. "I won't be mad so long as you make that big cock return and make me scream your name for the rest of the night."

"Well when you put it like that, how can I possibly refuse?" the Succubus chuckled as a mischievous grin spread across her lips.

 _ **END OF LEMON**_

* * *

 **11:31 P.M Day Ten**

 **First Floor**

 **Satanic Temple**

The Ultimate Horror Writer bit the inside of her cheek as she crossed over the threshold into the Temple. She cast a wary glance behind her before she quietly stalked towards the podium where the bound book rested. It still continued to pulsate occasionally as it gave off an unnerving aura.

"Diego, just hold on. You were a major pain in my ass, but you were my brother," she whispered as she reached out to touch the binding of the tome.

The air suddenly chilled and Alejandra stopped as she saw her breath. Heavy footfalls came from a far corner of the room. "I had wanted to believe in Aurora. That silly phoenix was so sure no one would fall for this. Now, if you are fond of that hand of yours, I would pull it back before you lose it," Saino threatened as she slammed her tail against the ground for emphasis.

Alejandra cursed under her breath as she turned to face the Dragon before offering a pointed stare. "Saino, you are the impetus behind most of the things on this island. Why do you care so much if I use this damn thing? Since when have you been opposed to anything involving the killing game?"

"What came before was done by myself, Jibo, and Syd. We took our time experimenting. This, however, is leaving far too much to the unknown. It was one thing to give certain experiments powers, but this puts it into the hands of any fool," Saino explained as she continued stepping forward.

"You're afraid of what might happen, aren't you? For all your pride, you don't know what could happen." The Writer maintained eye contact with the Dragon as she kept her hand upon the tome. "I didn't come here with the intent to target you, but if you're going to stand in my way… Perhaps I should see what this book you're afraid of can actually do."

A silhouette suddenly flitted across the room and struck Alejandra's hand, causing her to wrench it backwards. She stared at Teleios, who was perched on the podium next to the book. He leveled a stare at the girl before unfurling his wings. "Cease this nonsense at once. Whatever you seek to gain from using this book, it will come with a steep price. Do you not see that Syd is merely using Kiyomi's resurrection as a means of tempting us to try and achieve the same ends?"

Alejandra scowled slightly as she stared at the red mark on her hand. "Of course I realize that, but that doesn't change the circumstances. My brother died and I have the chance to undo that. How could I not consider this?"

"Hmph. I agree, Sakha. This is truly sad. But what more could we expect?" the Dragon muttered. She sighed as she glared at the Horror Writer. "Tell me, Alejandra, even if myself and Teleios hadn't been here, who else we would suspect to be behind bringing back your brother. You'd only get yourself executed, and your brother would have to watch."

"Who said it was my intention to get away with anything?" the Horror Writer asked. "I wouldn't expect someone who's left their humanity behind to understand. The bird here might not be human, but even he understands the concept more than you or I do. The experiments left me struggling to feel any emotion at all. Even if I were to somehow survive this game, I'll never fit into the outside world."

"Have you forgotten that you're speaking to a gyrfalcon who's attained the ability to speak, among other things? I've heard enough of this. You will put this aside and return to your room. My eyes can see that nothing good can come from this book. Leave it be, Alejandra," Teleios said in a low tone.

Saino crossed her arms as she looked between the two. "I believe that is one of the smartest things any of you students have said. I had planned to stay here all night to keep an eye on this book, but I am already feeling fatigued from this nonsense."

The Horror Writer glanced from the book before working her jaw. "You've only delayed the inevitable. If I don't get my hands on it, someone else will. The temptation is just too much to resist," she mused as she strode towards the exit without another word.

"I hate to admit it, but she does raise a good point. However, it seems safe so long as a potential blackened has no victim within the confines of this room. Perhaps we should take this opportunity to vacate before anyone else gets any bright ideas," the gyrfalcon suggested as he opened his wingspan.

"Agreed. I seem to have overlooked such an obvious danger in my pursuit of keeping this tome out of the wrong hands. Rathai, please, do not put this on yourself. A noble dragon like yourself doesn't deserve to be blamed for my failings. Hmm, that is true. Us leaving now doesn't mean someone couldn't kidnap another person to use as a sacrifice. In the end, we are only saving ourselves," Saino mused as she also turned to the exit.

The Ultimate Familiar allowed a single glance back at the book before soaring through the open door and into the hallway beyond...

* * *

 _ **October 24th 2020**_

* * *

 **7:43 A.M Day Eleven**

 **First Floor**

 **Hallway**

"Chase, what's wrong?" Maya asked with a worried expression as she trailed behind the Werewolf. It appeared that she hadn't slept due to the circles under eyes.

The Ultimate Werewolf frowned. "Something bad happened. I can smell blood in the air. Someone didn't make it through the night. It's coming from this direction."

Teleios, who was perched on Chase's shoulder, stared in the direction the boy was heading. "...The Temple, which likely means one thing: someone struck last night."

Henry rubbed against Maya's cheek as the the Tamer stopped a few feet from the shut door. "I-I thought it was possible someone would act, but I never expected it would be so soon."

"Well, if they did make a move, it should be pretty simple to figure out the culprit. If the book was used, someone who was dead should be running around now, right?" Chase asked as he steeled himself before pushing the door open.

"By that logic, yes, but it seems we have a far bigger question to ask," the Familiar said in a troubled voice. "Who, precisely, was the victim in the first place?"

Maya choked back a scream as she raised her hands to her mouth. She stared in horror at the Satanic Temple.

The Necronomicon still rested upon its podium, but the entire room was covered in blood nonetheless. Pieces of flesh, bone, and brain matter had been scattered everywhere.

It was impossible to tell if there was a single victim or more, let alone who was killed in the first place.

Chase covered his nose to try and block the strong scent of iron. The tolling of bells in the distance were accompanied by Syd's voice over the speakers.

"A body, or what remains of one, has been discovered. I'd suggest getting to work immediately, otherwise this may not be the only corpse created today."

* * *

 **? Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* As always thank you to my betas. Also a big shoutout to Magus,Superguy, and Petty for help with this chapter =)  
**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

The camera turned on to show Kiyomi, Jana, and Hikyou sitting behind the desk. The trio waved at the camera. "Hi, everyone!" Kiyomi greeted. "I'm Kiyomi Kirigiri!"

Hikyou smiled. "I'm Hikyou Usotsuki."

"I'm Jana Almathali," Jana stated.

"And this is the Post Game Talk Show," the trio introduced.

Hikyou chuckled. "Well, folks, it's been a while since we've been behind this desk, but we're back."

"It's been a while since 'House of Horrors' has had a Post Game Talk Show," Jana pointed out.

"Yeah, Bella, what was up with that?" Kiyomi questioned.

"Poor scheduling and timing," Bella confessed. "Are y'all going to roast me, or actually do the interview?"

"Don't worry; we're about to introduce him," Hikyou reassured. He turned his head so that he was looking at the camera. "Anyways, recently, on 'House of Horrors,' we've lost another well-beloved character."

"I can't believe Remy is the most recent character to bite the dust!" Kiyomi exclaimed.

"I can't believe you got brought back during that case," Jana remarked, smirking.

Kiyomi squealed, throwing her arms around Jana's neck. "There's the attitude that I love!"

Jana snickered. "Everyone give a warm welcome to Rembrandt Van Vuuren."

Remy walked on-screen, arms crossed over his chest. "Why did you have to call me by my full name, Jan?"

"It's so much fun to say," Kiyomi argued.

"But it's so lame," Remy whined. He threw himself down in the seat and groaned. "Why did I have to get such a long-ass name like Rembrandt?"

"It's not that bad," Hikyou argued. "It sounds like the name of a bad guy from a video game."

Remy rolled his eyes. "You say that every time."

"And we mean it every time," Jana insisted. She smirked, glancing at the camera before looking back at Remy. "Could you do the thing?"

Remy cocked an eyebrow. "The thing?"

Kiyomi gasped, smiling brightly. "I love it when you do the thing!" Remy and Hikyou stared at the two girls for a moment before Hikyou broke into laughter.

"They want you to do your evil king character," Hikyou stated.

"Evil king character?" Bella inquired.

Remy sighed as he hid his head in his hands. "Before this show, I did another show where I played an evil king. And because my name sounded so cool to them, the writers decided to name the character after me."

After a few moments of silence, apart from the snickers of Hikyou, Bella asked, "Could you do it?"

The three hosts, smirking, began to chant, "Do it! Do it! Do it!" Remy groaned.

"No! Why?!" He complained.

"Sabishi will think it's really sexy," Jana teased.

Remy shot out of seat and stood up on the couch, a dark look in his eyes. "You fools!" Everyone went silent as they stared at Remy with wide eyes. "Did you really think that you could trick me?! You truly are all idiots." Remy's lips curled into a snarl. "Don't worry, though, dear knight, your princess will be alright. I can promise you that much. I'll be taking good care of her. As for you…well, I will have much fun watching your guts spill from your stomach." Remy sat back down as he finished the monologue, the trio of hosts still staring at him with wide eyes.

The silence was broken by Kiyomi, who squealed in delight. "That was amazing!"

"I am seriously impressed how quickly you got into character," Hikyou complimented.

Jana let out a content sigh. "While that was absolutely amazing, I think that's all the time we have for today."

"So soon?" Remy whined. "I was wanting to answer questions."

"At least we're ending now before we ask for you to say more villainous monologues," Hikyou responded.

"Never mind, let's end now," Remy restated.

Kiyomi giggled. "Well, guys, this has been the Post Game Talk Show."

"And we'll see you all after the next episode," the four stated, waving at the camera. "Bye!"

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _The staff are essentially involved in the game. Really they just have more information compared to the students._

 **Magus1108**

 _Yup things are really getting along for our various couples. Some faster than others *Ahem*_

 **Vulca**

 _Hah, well it's the one game where nothing feels too outlandish. So I figured why the heck not?_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Yeah I realized a major spoiler would have been given away otherwise haha._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Yeah I think they've had enough bad luck thus far =(_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Because all the creators in this setting are just cruel and terrible people :P_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _You know I keep laughing at Daisuke's Mystical boy adventures. That sounds like a great spin off LOL_

 **NSPunny**

 _Yeah it's become challenging with so many stories, but I try to keep things feeling like they are in the same world nonetheless._

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Ooof look at Daisuke dropping spoilers! How dare he :P_

 **doomqwer**

 _Nothing good indeed..._


	24. Chapter 23: Necronomicon: Act Three

**Chapter 23: Necronomicon: Act Three**

 **7:52 A.M Day Eleven**

 **First Floor**

 **Foyer**

Chase gazed warily around the crowded foyer as he leaned against the banister at the base of the stairwell. "So with eighteen of us here, it means we now know who's dead..." he said as he lowered his head slightly.

"S-Sabishi," Hana stammered out while wiping her eyes with the back of her kimono sleeve. "After everything that happened with Remy, I-I really believed we'd make it out of here together. What was she even doing in that place?" Her voice cracked slightly.

"I believe you already answered your own question," Teleios explained from atop Chase's shoulder. "Considering she had lost two people she was close with on this island, is it so hard to imagine what she was doing there?"

The Ultimate Paranormal Investigator frowned. "While that is indeed a likely scenario, we have to consider all possibilities."

"What exactly are you getting at? What other options are there? Seems pretty clear cut to me," Nozomi said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Samuel rubbed at his eyes. "I think she's saying we can't be sure if she was attempting to use the Necronomicon or not. Since the motive required someone to be present, it's possible she either tried to use it herself or someone else lured her there, hoping to use her as a sacrifice." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I see. Do we know if anyone had been brought back? Has anyone seen anybody else? I suppose the motive didn't specify where the resurrected would be brought back," Alexander mused as he wrapped an arm around the Ultimate Vampire. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Akeno crinkled her nose slightly in disgust before relaxing against the Sorcerer. "...All I can smell is dead man's blood. It's kind of overpowering. We probably should figure out if the motive was actually used or not."

"Alas, there is only so much we can determine from standing about talking. We should use the time we have wisely. Perhaps we should break into smaller groups to investigate and piece together any alibis that may exist," Sonia suggested.

"That sounds good to me. Usually, so many of us lack them because the murders take place so late at night. But this time, I know someone other than Henry can vouch for me..." Maya admitted, letting her thought trail off as she started to flush. The hatchling nuzzled against her cheek in response.

Ariana snickered as one of her tails wrapped around the Tamer. "It sounds like Zo and I weren't the only ones spending quality time together."

Daisuke shook his head before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why don't you and some of the others focus on collecting alibis, then? Akeno, Kiyomi, and Kenzie… You three should join me. We'll case the crime scene and see if we can't dig up something."

"Alright, Dais. I want to get a good look at the remains anyway. It should make for a very interesting piece," the Painter mused with a relaxed smile. She made brief eye contact with Hana as she moved to stand beside the Storyteller.

"Those who wish to work on alibis can join me in the dining hall. I'll make some coffee in the meantime. It seems we have yet another long day ahead of us," Sebastian said in a somber manner.

Jizoku offered a wide, toothy grin. "Kekeke, well someone has to check the victim's room. Ooooh, it's going to be another wonderful adventure!" He reached up to pet the rat skull in his dreadlocks.

"There may be some merit in that idea. Yes, Rathai, I agree. Alexander, would you accompany us? Having someone else with magical prowess could prove useful for investigating together," Saino explained while folding her hands over her chest. "It would also be wise to have someone more level-headed to balance out Jizoku's personality. No, Aurora, that wasn't meant as an insult. Calm down."

The Sorcerer ran a hand through his hair as he looked between the Zombie and Dragon. "Understood, Saino. It would be my pleasure. I will see you in a little bit, my queen." Alexander leaned down and planted a kiss onto Akeno's lips. After a moment, he reluctantly pulled away and made his way over to Jizoku and Saino.

Alejandra stifled a yawn. "Let's just get this over with. I could really use some of that coffee," she murmured wearily.

"We should probably still scope out the rest of the grounds. Anyone interested?" asked Chase.

"Ooh, I'd be down for that. Maybe we can find anyone who was brought back! Imagine if it was someone I already executed. Maybe I could give them a round two!" Shiro cheered and pumped his fist into the air.

Samuel gritted his teeth. "I'll go to protect any such person from your impulses. The last thing we need is any more blood spilled."

"Indeed. With my vision and Chase's sense of smell, we should be able to find anything out of place. I suggest we get moving; time is yet another factor we are faced with in this accursed game." Teleios looked towards a grandfather clock on one side of the room.

* * *

 **8:04 A.M Day Eleven**

 **First Floor**

 **Satanic Temple**

"I don't mean this in a joking manner, but this really is a bloody mess." Daisuke crossed his arms as he stood near the center of the Temple. "Any thoughts, ladies?"

The Ultimate Vampire made a gagging sound. "I think I'm gonna be sick. All of this dead man's blood is really making my stomach turn, though I think something is diluting it at least a little bit." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Yeah, it looks like quite a bit of water has gotten mixed in with the blood. In fact, there seems to be water in all the spots where the remains are," Mackenzie explained as she slowly walked around the area. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Kiyomi nodded thoughtfully. She crouched and extended her gloved hand. "Yes, I noticed that as well. What else I find strange is the blood splatter. While I'm not an analyst, it's not distributed in a way you'd expect. It's not really so much a spray as it is just pools of blood." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Storyteller rubbed at his chin. "It must relate to how Sabishi was killed, but I'm not seeing any clear signs as to what caused her death."

"When Brooke was killed, we still found most of her body intact, save her head. All we have to work with is… well, chunks, and not large pieces either," Akeno mused.

"It seems this is the largest piece we've found so far. I think this is her left hand." the Paranormal Investigator held up an entire hand, save for two fingers. "Daisuke, what does the case file say? It's been longer than six hours now, correct?"

The boy in question was quiet in the moment he scanned over his journal.

* * *

 **Case File #4**

 **Victim #1: Sabishi**

 **"The victim suffered excessive damage. Due to trauma, it's difficult to discern what the source was."**

 **"The cause of death is unknown."**

 **"The time of death is approximately 12:57 A.M."**

* * *

"...At this point, it's been a little over seven hours. Why do you ask?" Daisuke questioned as he eyed the dark-haired girl.

Kiyomi frowned. "Rigor mortis is supposed to set in anywhere from 4 to 6 hours after death. However, this digit is still soft. It's hard to tell because of the extreme trauma… but it seems like something has delayed the onset of decomposition." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"We have a lot of weird pieces, but none of it really seems to fit together. There's not even enough of a body for a proper autopsy," the Ultimate Vampire pointed out. "The question is whether or not someone actually used the Necronomicon, and if it's what killed Sabishi in the first place. I don't suppose you know anything about it as a staff member, do you?" she asked as she eyed the Painter.

Mackenzie was diligently working on recreating the scene on her sketch pad. "We just knew about it before you guys, that's all. Even Lars was very tight-lipped about what that thing could do," the Painter answered, keeping her attention on her drawing. After a moment, she tapped her pencil against her chin in thought. "Hmm, maybe it would be best to use watercolors for this piece. That seems fitting."

A sigh escaped the Investigator. "As always, you're a deep well of insight," she remarked sarcastically. "We'll have to hope the others can find something we've neglected."

"Don't get too dejected. I'm sure we'll fare better when we..." Daisuke trailed off as he stopped next to a pew. There was a chip in the wood. "Any damage caused to the mansion should have been repaired by the lamp, which means this must have been caused after that." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Fufufu. We have water, diluted blood, a chipped piece of furniture, weird blood patterns, and a lack of rigor mortis. We just have to discover how it all connects together. I can already tell this is going to be exciting!" Akeno exclaimed giddily as she twirled around a couple of times.

Kiyomi shook her head. "You and I have very different ideas of exciting..."

* * *

 **8:13 A.M Day Eleven**

 **First Floor**

 **Common Hall**

Samuel watched as Sabishi's door shut, then shifted his gaze around the rest of the common hall. "While they search in there, we can try to determine if the culprit tracked any physical evidence back with them after the murder. With that big of a mess, there's bound to be something. Your nose picking up on anything, Chase?"

The Ultimate Werewolf sniffed the air a few times before crouching low to the ground. "Yeah, there's definitely blood here. As far as I can tell, it has the same scent as what I smelled in the temple."

"In that case, we would do well to track it down," Teleios mused from his perch on one of the side tables.

"Ugh, why does this part always have to be so boooring?" Shiro whined. He interlocked his hands behind his head and gave an indignant sigh. "With how crazy Sabi died, you'd think there'd be more than a crummy blood trail."

The Hunter offered a mild glare at the boy. "If you're that bored, you're more than welcome to go somewhere else. Your griping sure isn't going to help us."

"Just ignore him, Samuel. He is only going to continue to be unhelpful during this process. Let's use our remaining time wisely," Teleios explained as he landed on the Hunter's shoulder.

"Hey, I got something!" Chase's ears flattened against his head when he stopped near a bedroom door. "Here, this is where it lead. There's a damp spot on the ground, but it's not blood." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Hunter's brow furrowed. "That's not all. There's our blood..." he mused as he stared at the doorknob, which had a rusted-looking liquid covering it. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Looks like hot stuff was spending some quality time with a girl last night. Heh, what else is new?" Shiro joked as he walked up and leaned against the door frame. He looked back up at the Sorcerer's name that was printed neatly on the door.

"With Sabishi? I never would have suspected Alexander of that," Chase admitted with a frown.

The Hunter's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure if I do, either, but we have to follow the evidence," he mused as he pulled out a rag. He used it to cover the door handle, then tried to turn it. He was met with a resounding click. "...It's locked?"

The Familiar's eyes briefly flashed as he looked over the door. "Yes, and not just by normal means. A magical lock - a fairly powerful one at that - has been placed on this door. It was set by Alexander himself." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"If that's the case, it means he's hiding something. Perhaps I was too hasty to assume this was too obvious a crime. Chase, would you care to do the honors?" Samuel asked.

Chase rubbed the back of his neck. "I can try, I guess. What kind of magic are we talking about? I'd rather not be zapped or turned to ashes if this is some sort of trap."

Shiro giggled as he walked up to Chase's side. "Aww, is the puppy scared? It's not like Alex has been using a ton of fire before this," he teased sarcastically. He lightly patted the Werewolf's shoulder. "I say to heck with worrying about that trap nonsense and go for it!"

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with the little psycho, but we need answers. Besides, Teleios only said it was a lock, so it's probably nothing to concern yourself with," Samuel said as he offered Chase an expectant look.

"I don't think Alexander would lay a trap that would kill someone if he's locking the door. In this kind of game, that could easily come back to bite him," Teleios said.

The Ultimate Werewolf huffed. "Fine, but if I end up dead and it causes Maya to cry… I'm haunting all of you." He lifted his leg and shot it outwards towards the door. As soon as his foot hit it, he was launched backwards into the far wall. He slid to the ground, cracking the plaster, with a dazed look. "Lock spell only my ass..." he managed in a grunt before slipping into unconsciousness.

Samuel stared at the unblemished door a moment before looking at where the Werewolf lay. "It certainly didn't kill him, but I think he's down for the count. We should probably try to get sleeping beauty up before the trial. If Chase can't bash his way in, we're definitely not muscling our way in. We'll have to get answers from Alexander when the trial comes around."

"Are you sure you don't want to give it a try, Sammy? I'm sure puppers there loosened it up for you," Shiro deadpanned as he crouched down next to the unconscious boy. "If he starts having a dream about running, do you think his leg will kick?"

The Hunter rolled his eyes. "Sure, I'll use your makeup-covered face to bash it down. Maybe all that oil will loosen the door mechanism." He slouched next to the Werewolf before slowly hefting him against one shoulder. "Teleios, would you mind keeping an eye on Alexander when he comes out? If he's not the killer, he's got a lot to answer for."

The gyrfalcon nodded as he looked back towards Sabishi's door. "You have my word that I will not let him out of my sights until the trial." Teleios took off back down the hall and perched himself atop a high shelf in the hallway.

"Would you really do something so mean to a pretty girl like me?" Shiro gave the Hunter a wink. "Either way, it looks like the fun's already over here. I'm going to go see if I can find something interesting while I wait for the trial."

"I'd say knock yourself out, but we have enough of that already," Samuel grumbled. With nobody around to help him, he began guiding the unconscious werewolf down the hallway and towards the infirmary.

* * *

 **8:24 A.M Day Eleven**

 **First Floor**

 **Sabishi's Quarters**

"Kekeke! Sabishi took this room after moving back into the house, huh? I have to say I'm really disappointed. I was expecting her to have more skeletons in her closet." Jizoku gazed around the small bedroom and folded his hands behind his head.

"I suppose she didn't take her work home with her," Alexander joked as he moved further into the room. He stopped at the desk and picked up the letter on top. "Oh? And what do we have here?"

Saino turned her head towards the Sorcerer. "Is there anything substantial there, Alexander?" She eyed the boy curiously as he looked over the paper.

"Very much so, my dear Saino. It would seem someone sent Sabishi a summons. Here, have a look for yourself." Alexander moved in close to the Dragon and placed the letter into her clawed hand while cupping it with his other hand. As Saino looked down at the paper, he dictated the letter to her and Jizoku. "'Sabishi, I've found a way to use the Necronomicon without having to sacrifice someone. We can bring Remy back, but I need your help to complete the ritual.'" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Zombie waggled his eyebrows. "Ohoho, someone was fibbing! Otherwise, we wouldn't be mopping up our resident Undertaker right now..."

The Dragon looked over the letter one final time before handing it back to Alexander. "That would seem to be the case. Wait, there's no need to say such a thing, Sakha. Sabishi lost her life to this letter. It is in poor taste to make fun of her for falling for what you call an 'obvious trap.'" Saino's chastisement floated into the empty space around her.

"I'm gonna ask what everyone has been wondering for ages. What's with your imaginary friends? If you're just crazy… you should just come out and admit it. There's nothing wrong with being a few crayons short of a box. Look at me!" The Zombie cackled wildly and clutched at his sides.

Alexander sighed and placed a hand onto his bare chest. "Jizoku, surely there was a more tactful way to go about asking such a thing."

Jizoku scratched his cheek. "Hah! Probably, but you know you're curious, too, pretty boy. Come on, you can tell old Jizoku. Did the experiments that made you scaly create these imaginary friends?"

"Of course not. My friends have been with me for long before I achieved my true form. Why would I ever want to waste my time dealing with humanity when I can talk with a wonderfully intelligent dragon like Rathai? He is wiser than any man," Saino explained as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The Ultimate Zombie tilted his head to the side before shrugging. "Still have no idea what you're trying to say. Whatever, at least you have friends. So, any idea who wrote the letter for our resident Undertaker?"

"I'm sure not all of humanity is as bad as you see it, dear Saino," Alexander countered with a wink at the Dragon. He then looked back towards the Zombie with a thoughtful expression. "It's hard to say, really. We'll have to see if the others found any clues that can help eliminate suspects."

* * *

 **8:38 A.M Day Eleven**

 **First Floor**

 **Grand Dining Hall**

The Ultimate Horror Writer stared into her cup of coffee with a solemn expression. "Let's just get this over with. It was in the middle of the night, but if someone has an alibi… now is the time to share it."

Maya cleared her throat and nodded to Alejandra's words. "Myself and Chase were sleeping together, and I do mean just sleeping," she explained with a blush. Henry huffed a small plume of smoke and glared around the table, as if he was preparing to defend her. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Nozomi offered a devious smirk as she traded a smouldering look with the Ultimate Kitsune, who appeared absolutely exhausted. "Well, Aria and I were sleeping together, but in our case… there was absolutely no sleeping involved. Isn't that right?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Damn, it's hot to see you so much more open about your true self, babe," Ariana said as her tails curled around the Succubus, pulling her closer. "But you're right, Zo. My legs are still numb, after all."

Sebastian cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "Ladies, I believe we know enough to say neither of you are a suspect. Let's keep other intimate details to ourselves, shall we? As of now, we have four people with alibis. Does anyone else here have something to offer?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have a credible alibi. After spending some time in the conservatory with Daisuke last night, I returned to my room and did not leave until the announcement this morning," Sonia said while lacing her hands. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Hana played with her ceremonial beads a moment. A distant look had settled over her face. "I spent much of the evening alone. I communed with the dead right before falling asleep sometime after eleven." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"What about you, Miss Garcia?" Sebastian asked as he arched a single brow.

Alejandra scowled slightly. "I spent the whole night in my room working on a manuscript and reading." _**TRUTH BULLET** _"What about you? Make any detours from your normal schedule?"

The Ultimate Butler shook his head. "Of course not. While we have all lost someone important to us, those I cherish most aren't yet among the dead. Therefore, I have no reason to act. I did a load of laundry after cleaning the kitchen. Then I locked the front and back doors. I headed back to my quarters after ten." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Besides Aria, Chase, and Maya, it sounds like the rest of you have half-assed alibis at best. Still, I guess it will have to work for now. We can press everyone else soon enough," the Succubus mused while she rested her head against Ariana's shoulder.

"It's not like I was expecting a smoking gun to be found by collecting alibis, but this was kind of a waste of time, huh? The others better have found something useful, or we're in trouble. Half of us, at least," Ariana muttered as she traced a hand through Nozomi's hair.

Sebastian sighed softly. "Well, it shouldn't come as much of a surprise. If it weren't for a handful of promiscuous teens, we'd have no alibis at all."

"It's like the opposite of a slasher movie," Alejandra snarked. "It doesn't matter. I'm sure the truth will come out one way or another. It always does..."

Before anyone else could respond, a chiming sound could be heard in the distance. It was followed by the crackling of speakers.

"Your window for investigation has now closed. It's time for the class trial. Report to the graveyard immediately," Syd ordered.

Sonia slowly rose to her feet as her gaze flitted around the now-silent room. "Accounting for the four alibis we have, there are fourteen suspects. If we don't find a way of narrowing it down further, this game will claim far more lives."

* * *

 **Case File #4**

 **Victim #1: Sabishi**

 **"The victim suffered excessive damage though due to trauma it's difficult to discern what the source was ."**

 **"Cause of Death is unknown"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 12:57 A.M"**

* * *

 _ **TRUTH BULLETS**_

 **Sabishi: Victim or Assailant**

 **Chase/Maya's Alibi**

 **No Resurrected found thus far**

 **Sebastian's Account**

 **Diluted Blood**

 **Water at crime scene**

 **Ariana/Nozomi's Alibi**

 **Strange Blood Patterns**

 **Alejandra's Account**

 **Delayed Rigor Mortis**

 **Chipped Pew**

 **Sonia's Account**

 **Damp Spot in Common Hall**

 **Blood on Alexander's Door Knob**

 **Magically sealed door**

 **Hana's Account**

 **Letter in Sabishi's Quarters**

* * *

 **18 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* As always thank you to my betas. You guys have really pulled a lot of late nights since you started helping me and I appreciate it! Also big shoutout to Petty who helped with all of these scenes. You're the best babe =)  
**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Magus1108**

 _Yeah having sex is a sure fire way of getting yourself killed in a horror movie isn't it? Maybe Chase and Maya should just cuddle to be safe :P_

 **Blazerxz**

 _Well considering the motive itself, the crime almost certainly had to happen here haha. Though I definitely know what you mean! As for your ideas, well you'll find out soon enough!_

 **Fee5H**

 _I know while betaing this you mentioned I pulled a (Dead character from a different story) Who seemed relatively safe. It's funny though because I always had intended Sabishi to die, if anything all that changed was that she lived much longer than my original design._

 **NSPunny**

 _Not exactly, but to be fair I left in on a cliffhanger so there was no way to be sure. As for lemons? I think it's a toss up. There have been offscreen ones, and I guess you can debate what counts since there was one in RoD. Heck there was one back in my old fic A New Despair between Sayaka/Mukuro. Those were different days lol_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Lol that's the last thing those kids need, bloody mary. I don' think any of them would have the balls to tempt fate by trying that. Well maybe Jizoku, but he's nuts._

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 _I hope you'll forgive me Trust. The funny thing was, Sabishi became a much larger character than I initially anticipated with the way you wrote Remy. I decided to stick to my guns though xD Gotta love that despair._

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Yes, you'll have to wait and see what else happens mwhehehe_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Fortunately it was just one person. Though after the next trial, well that's likely the change ;)_

 **doomqwer**

 _As this rate they'll all be mad._

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Lol that would almost be a hilarious twist xD_


	25. Chapter 24: Necronomicon: Act Four

**Case File #4**

 **Victim #1: Sabishi**

 **"The victim suffered excessive damage though due to trauma it's difficult to discern what the source was ."**

 **"Cause of Death is unknown"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 12:57 A.M"**

* * *

 _ **TRUTH BULLETS**_

 **Sabishi: Victim or Assailant**

 **Chase/Maya's Alibi**

 **No Resurrected found thus far**

 **Sebastian's Account**

 **Diluted Blood**

 **Water at crime scene**

 **Ariana/Nozomi's Alibi**

 **Strange Blood Patterns**

 **Alejandra's Account**

 **Delayed Rigor Mortis**

 **Chipped Pew**

 **Sonia's Account**

 **Damp Spot in Common Hall**

 **Blood on Alexander's Door Knob**

 **Magically sealed door**

 **Hana's Account**

 **Letter in Sabishi's Quarters**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Necronomicon: Act Four**

 **8:51 A.M Day Eleven**

 **Mausoleum**

 **Trial Room**

Syd's tired gaze swept across the trial room. "I believe there is no need for witty banter or drawn out conversation. You all know how this works. Someone died trying to bring back someone that was deceased. It's your job to find who they are or fail spectacularly. Only the best will triumph," he mused as he slumped in his chair. "Let the fourth trial begin."

"You say someone died attempting to bring back the deceased? Does that confirm that no one was brought back, and that Sabishi's death was not caused by the book?" Teleios looked towards the Surgeon, as if expecting an answer.

A chuckle escaped the man as he rubbed at his eyes. "Ah, it seems I have misspoken. However, the damage is done, so yes. No one was brought back through the use of the Necronomicon. You can draw your own conclusions from that."

"Your slip up is appreciated. At least we can rule out some unknown quantity as the reason behind Sabishi's demise," Daisuke pointed out.

The Ultimate Zombie cackled wildly. "This may be over before it begins. I think we may have discovered a smoking gun while investigating Sabishi's room."

"It still needs to be tested, but you may be onto something, Jizoku." Alexander pulled a piece a paper out of his jacket. "While searching the poor dear's room, I discovered a letter addressed to Sabishi herself. It promised that the author had found a way to bring back Remy without a need for a sacrifice. She just had to meet up with the sender to complete the ritual."

"Are you serious? What did it say, verbatim? We can probably solve this case here and now! Did they say anything that gave any specific clues?" Nozomi asked while leaning forward into her podium.

Saino chuckled and looked to her side. "Please, Sakha, there is no need to insult the girl. She is not a fool for thinking this could be over so quickly. In fact, she may even be right. For the record, the note said 'I've found a way to use the Necronomicon without having to sacrifice someone. We can bring back Remy, but I need your help to complete the ritual.' It obviously gives no exact names, but you only need to answer this question to determine the sender: Who among us, in Sabishi's mind, would want to bring back Remy? Who did she believe enough to go into this trap?"

"If we're following conventional wisdom, it would clearly suggest that Hana is the sender of the note. However, with Syd having confirmed the book wasn't actually used, what reason would Hana have had to kill Sabishi?" Kiyomi countered.

The Hunter shifted slightly. A frown crossed his face. "Hana isn't cleared of suspicion just because the book wasn't used. Maybe Sabishi realized she was being deceived and tried to turn on the other girl. It lead to a conflict, which ended with Sabishi's death and an unused motive."

"N-No, that's simply ridiculous! Following Remy's death, I became very close with Sabi. I would never have done anything to jeopardize her life, not even if it meant bringing back Remy," the Channeler said as she gazed around the room. "You must believe me!"

"Can we really believe you? As memory serves, you and Sabishi deceived us in the previous trial. I'm not sure your word means very much," Alejandra said impassively.

Maya let out a sigh. "That doesn't really make sense. When they lied, they did it to try and help the rest of us. It doesn't make sense for Hana to deceive Sabishi just so she could kill her, especially if she did so without using the book." Henry let out a small roar, attempting to back up his master's argument.

"Yes, I'm quite inclined to agree. While it is true that deception and betrayal is quite common in these games, we cannot be sure that the letter found was written by Hana in the first place. For all we know, it could have been forged," Sonia pointed out. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Sebastian loosened his collar. "Actually, I believe we can possibly determine that. Miss Saino, you are very familiar with calligraphy. Why don't we simply compare the writing to anything in Miss Sugimoto's personal journal? If the styles do not match, we should be able to safely remove her as a suspect," the man suggested. His gaze lingered on the Channeler for just a moment before he turned away.

"Of course, it would be best if we put this matter to bed as quickly as possible," Saino explained flatly. She walked over, collected the two documents, and returned to her podium. After a few quiet moments, she huffed and looked up to the others. "Yes, Aurora, I suppose it will come as a relief for the girl. Hana's handwriting is different than the one used for the note."

"Fufufu! Someone was really trying to be sneaky. Now we've eliminated one suspect! Think we should cover the alibis next? See if anything stands out?" Akeno suggested with a fangy grin.

Ariana giggled and wrapped herself with her tails. "What stands out is that only four people even have them. Me and Zo were getting it on, and Maya and Chase were being cuddle bugs. Everyone else was on their own."

"Nuh uh! Kenzie and I were together, too. She stayed up a bit late getting her painting of Remy done, but we were in bed before the time of death," Shiro explained, sending a wink towards the Painter.

"That makes only six of us with alibis. Since we've established that someone forged the note to frame Hana, that leaves eleven of us, right? Anyone else have anything worth offering?" Chase asked as he glanced around the room.

"Seems like most of us were in our rooms by that point. Unless anyone else was bunking together, we have no real alibis," Daisuke mused.

The Butler sighed. "Indeed. As I said before… I was in my room right after ten. I read for a few minutes, then fell asleep. I certainly have no one to account for that, however."

"Wait, that's not true, Sebastian. I saw you when I was heading back to my room. You were leaving the common hall and heading into the rest of the mansion sometime around eleven," Mackenzie recounted. She scrutinized the Butler with a look of pure confusion.

Jizoku waggled his eyebrows. "Ohoho! Someone has been caught in a fib. Could it really be the butler's doing, for once?"

"It's nothing of the sort. I may have neglected to mention that, but I certainly returned to my room before midnight. I simply had something else to attend to." Sebastian folded his arms defensively.

"Bullshit. You're going to need to offer us a bit more than that. You essentially just admitted to lying. If you're not the blackened, you're definitely hiding something." Samuel snapped at the older man with a suspicious glare.

"Mister Botha, that is not your concern. I am entitled to my privacy, just like the rest of you. I have never and would never spill blood." Sebastian's tone was firm. "This is a waste of valuable time."

Kiyomi frowned. "You may see it as such, but your privacy is far less important than reaching the truth. Whatever it is, just be honest with us. Otherwise, we'll never move this trial forward, and you will remain a prime suspect."

The Spirit Channeler cleared her throat as she forced down the blush that had reached her face. "...The truth is that Sebastian and I were… together. He was afraid of any misunderstandings it could cause, so he tried to hide it. I don't want to see the worst come to pass for no reason, though, so I had to tell the truth. Can we please just move on now?"

"I don't think that's good enough. If you didn't do this, please prove it to us," Maya said, looking between the the Channeler and the Butler.

A defeated sigh escaped Sebastian, whose shoulders slumped. "...Hana wasn't lying entirely. We were indeed together, just not in the manner you might picture. I intended to venture into the temple and utilize the Necronomicon."

"Uh, I don't think this is helping your case right now," Chase pointed out with a baffled expression.

"Whoa, I didn't think tall, dark, and sexy would have a person he'd risk murdering someone for. He seemed so composed and focused on protecting his family," Ariana muttered. She crossed her arms, idly using them to push up her chest.

"I never intended to kill anyone if I had used the book," the Butler admitted slowly. "I discovered that my wife was killed. The person keeping her and my son hostage clearly saw no reason to keep two hostages. When I-I saw the opportunity, I planned to sacrifice my own life in hopes of saving hers."

Nozomi frowned. "So… you were planning to commit suicide? Just to save the one you loved?"

"Are you actually buying into this bullshit? For all we know, he could just be spinning this as a desperate attempt to earn sympathy," Alejandra said bluntly.

"Whether or not that's true, dear Alejandra, there is still another part of this. Hana, how is it that you factor into this situation with Sebastian?" the Sorcerer questioned. Now all eyes were on Hana.

The Spirit Channeler folded her kimono sleeves. "...Sebastian's wife spoke to me and expressed fear for what he was about to do. She pleaded for me to stop him, so I left my room and found him near that blasted book..."

* * *

 _ **BEGIN FLASHBACK**_

 **11:22 P.M Day Ten**

 **First Floor**

 **Satanic Temple**

 _The Ultimate Butler took a shaky breath. He stood mere inches from where the Necronomicon sat. "Grace, I'm sorry. I know this is incredibly selfish of me, but I am guilty for being a bystander in all of this. You, on the other hand, never did anything to deserve such a horrible fate. If my death can give you life, it is something I will do without hesitation."_

 _"You're right. It is a terribly selfish thing to do, Bastian. Don't you think I deserve a word in all of this?" a familiar voice asked._

 _Sebastian's eyes widened. He turned suddenly to see Hana standing several feet away, staring at him with a look he was all too familiar with. Somehow, he saw his departed wife in her face. "Grace, is that truly you?" He could barely contain the tremble in his voice._

 _A weak, but playful, laugh escaped the girl in front of him. "Dummy, has it been so long that you've forgotten my voice?"_

 _"N-No, of course not. This moment is just so surreal. What are you doing here?" the Butler asked. He stepped forward to slowly drape his arms around the Channeler's shoulders._

 _The channeled woman smiled as she rested Hana's cheek against the Butler's chest. "I made myself known to Hana and begged her to stop you from pursuing this course. I know where you're coming from - I miss you, Walter, and Hope more than anything - but losing me was enough. Don't make our children lose their father, too. I don't think their hearts or minds could withstand that."_

 _"Grace, what about a mother? They need you just as much as they need me!" Sebastian protested while hugging the Channeler tightly._

 _A strained smile pulled at Hana's lips. "They deserve us both, honey, but you and you alone have gone through hell for Shiho and for us. In this world filled with despair, you are what our children need to survive."_

 _The Butler began to grind his jaw together. "B-But I swore 'until death do us part.' How can I ignore that, Grace? How can I just forsake you?"_

 _"Love, I'm already dead. You've been a wonderful husband and brilliant father. You shouldn't feel any guilt for that. I know you think throwing your life away is chivalrous, but I'm begging you… Let me go. Do what you must to survive, so our children will have someone to tell them right from wrong," Grace pleaded as she placed her hands on either side of the man's face._

 _"...Heh, some things never change. I never could win in an argument with you, Gracy, in life or otherwise."_

 _The channeled woman smiled brightly. "Glad you're finally admitting that. I have to go, Bastian, but I'm going to borrow Hana for one last thing. I hope she'll forgive me for this," she said with a hint of smirk. Before Sebastian could respond, Grace leaned up and brushed her mouth against the man's lips._

 _There was a moment of uncertainty before Sebastian closed his eyes and returned the gesture with both tenderness and longing._

 _After several long seconds, he stopped when he felt the mouth against his moving in a more timid manner. His eyes opened to see a very embarrassed Hana. He quickly broke the exchange and cleared his throat uncomfortably._

 _"Uh, forgive me for that, Miss Sugimoto. I apologize for taking advantage of that moment. It was wrong of me, and I beg your forgiveness." The man bowed his head to hide the sorrow still radiating from his being._

 _The Spirit Channeler took several moments to compose herself before finally speaking. "Y-You shouldn't apologize. After all, I wanted to give you and Grace some peace. I think I finally know how I'd like to use my gift. If we ever make it off this horrible island, there will be so many broken families and hearts that I can bring peace to. That would be worth it to me."_

 _The Butler offered a fond smile as he raised his gaze from the ground. "That is a commendable aspiration. For what's it's worth, you've given me and Grace what I never thought we'd have: a chance to say goodbye. Thank you for that, Miss Sugimoto,"_

 _"You're very welcome, but please don't be so formal. Just call me Hana," the Spirit Channeler said timidly as she crossed her sleeves._

 _"Hana it is, then. I-I appreciate this more than I can ever begin to express. If it's not too much to ask, could you keep this moment to yourself? There are some things I'm not ready to discuss with the others," the Butler admitted._

 _The dark-haired beauty gently touched the man's shoulder and gave him a smile. "Unless you say otherwise, I won't breathe a word. Everyone deserves to chance to find peace with the ones they love."_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 **9:02 A.M Day Eleven**

 **Mausoleum**

 **Trial Room**

"After that moment, I take it you both returned to your rooms?" Daisuke asked as he raised a single brow.

The Butler rubbed his forearm awkwardly. "We did return to my quarters, but I felt a sense of kinship with Hana after that moment. She was kind enough to lend me an ear. We talked well into the night before I fell asleep in my chair and she fell asleep on my bed. I apologize for not being forward initially, but the two of us have solid alibis."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Sebastian. I think most of us can understand, or at least sympathize with, what you must be going through. This was not a complete loss, anyways, as we can now remove both of you as suspects," Sonia pointed out.

"Yuppers. It looks like good ol' Sebas is in the clear," Shiro mused as he folded his hands behind his head. "Now what? Any other culprits anyone can think of?" he asked in a knowing tone. He looked over to Chase and Samuel, the former of whom rubbed his aching head.

"Well, we did fin-" However, Teleios cut Chase off before he could finish.

"Forgive my intrusion, Chase, but there is someone else who was caught attempting to use the book last night. I think we should settle that matter first," the Familiar opined as he turned to face Alejandra. "I found Alejandra and Saino arguing in the temple. It seemed like a fight was about to break out."

The Ultimate Vampire curled a strand of hair around her index finger as her gaze flickered between the pair. "Fufufu. Care to explain what that's about?"

"Of course. Last afternoon, Sakha pointed out to me that it was only inevitable that someone would attempt to use a powerful artifact like the Necronomicon for purely selfish reasons. So, I stood watch in the temple to ensure no one made such a foolish mistake," Saino explained with crossed arms. "During my time there, Alejandra came in to use the book and resurrect her departed brother. An argument started, which seemed to attract Teleios. Upon his request, we all went our separate ways. I returned to my library afterwards."

Nozomi frowned. "Not to sound like a bitch, but how do we know Alejandra didn't make a play for the book afterwards? Hell, for all we know, she came up with the forged note to implicate Hana and tried to resurrect her brother in the process. Obviously, something must have gone wrong."

"Something must have gone wrong? Are you even listening to yourself? I'll admit I did make an attempt for the damn book, but in what world could I have left Sabishi in that many pieces? I'm a writer and even I can't think of a creative suggestion for that," Alejandra responded.

"Yes, it was quite the magnificent scene. I also can't imagine what could have lead to such a stunning sight," Mackenzie said happily as she looked over her sketch pad. She suddenly looked up and towards the Werewolf. "Oh, I guess that search didn't lead anywhere. What were you going to say, Chase?"

The Werewolf offered a half-hearted chuckle. "Well, I don't much like pointing fingers at anyone, but I guess that's what we have to do in a trial. I found a scent that matched Sabishi's and found her blood on Alexander's bedroom door."

"Much like with Hana, we thought it could be simply a plant… but there was something equally as troubling. We tried to force our way into his room to conduct an investigation, only to discover that he'd sealed the room with some sort of magic. Teleios can confirm that," the Hunter said as he nodded at the gyrfalcon.

"Yes, that is correct. The door had a seal cast upon it that reflected the force of Chase's kick back onto him. It certainly raises the question of why you would have that kind of security in place over your room." Teleios looked over Alexander carefully.

"Kekeke. Maybe our Romeo just didn't want us to find his sex dungeon! Maya, didn't you say that's really popular nowadays? Wasn't it called fifty shades of black or something?" Jizoku offered the Tamer a goofy grin.

Maya rolled her eyes. "I know this is only par for the course with you, Jizoku, but please don't bring up topics like that during the trial. I mean, unless they're relevant." She looked at Alexander for a moment before shaking her head. "Alex, would you please explain what's going on with your door?"

A brief chuckle escaped the Sorcerer as he placed his hand on his chest. "I assure you that I don't have anything like that in my room. All that you'd find there is my large collection of old magic tomes. As for the lock, its purpose is simple: it's to keep myself and anyone who may be with me safe over night." He cast a smoldering gaze towards Akeno before continuing. "This is a killing game, after all, and I wouldn't risk our safety during such a vulnerable time. The lock only responds with force if you strike it particularly hard, but should you simply knock, nothing would happen to you. I've had it set up for the majority of the game and it hasn't caused any problems until now."

"I know I am hardly the most unbiased person here, but I can attest to the fact that it's been there since the beginning," Akeno said while trading a lingering stare with the Sorcerer. "As my darling mortal said, it was simply a way to help us lower our guard without fear of intrusion or worse."

Daisuke rubbed at his chin. "It still doesn't answer the reason for the blood on the door, and I do have to wonder why you didn't reveal this spell during the zombie motive. It could have changed our fortunes. Hell, it could have saved Colleen and Remy's lives."

"That wouldn't have worked for a number of reasons. This isn't a quick burst of flames that I can just snap my fingers to create. A spell like that lock requires a lot of concentration and magic to set up. Just to make it large enough to cover my door took most of a day and nearly sapped me of all of my mana," Alexander explained. "Were it something more manageable, I would've used it in a heartbeat to keep you all safe, my lovelies."

Hana frowned. "I don't think most of us know enough about magic to know if that's true or not, but Saino would know, right? Is what Alexander is saying true?"

The Dragon quietly muttered to the empty air around her for a bit before turning back to the others. "Magic isn't always as instantaneous as one would assume. Neither Rathai or myself know this exact spell. However, in theory, something that sets up a long-lasting ward that recognize aggression and reacts accordingly would not be something conjured so easily."

"Suffice it to say, Alexander may be telling the truth," Kiyomi pointed out before sighing. "Honestly, I think chasing motives and alibis isn't going to work in this case. I think we're better served to examine the cause of death."

"But that's the problem, isn't it?" Sonia questioned as she quirked a single brow. "We don't even know how Sabishi was killed, which means narrowing down a suspect has become much more difficult."

Sebastian's brow furrowed. "Perhaps we should go over the details of the crime scene."

The Ultimate Painter sighed happily as she held up the sketched scene. "It was a beautiful show of incredible force. Simply marvelous. I can't wait to bring this to my canvas."

"Can someone please go over the crime scene so I don't have to listen to this?" the Hunter asked irritably.

The Paranormal Investigator gave the boy a sympathetic smile. "She's not entirely wrong. There must have been a great deal of force to cause the scene we found. What I found most unusual was that the hand I found wasn't yet experiencing rigor mortis." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Care to explain the significance of that for those of us without any know how?" Ariana asked as she swished her tails back and forth.

Shiro grinned from ear to ear. "Duh, that's super easy! A body starts to get stiffer than I do with Kenzie. This starts around six hours, so there has to be a reason why that wasn't the case."

"If we can determine what delayed rigor mortis, it will guide us to the answer," Sonia mused. "Was there anything else of consequence discovered at the scene?"

Akeno folded her arms. "Well, the blood in the temple was diluted a bit. Does that help?"

"On top of that, we also noticed several damp spots. I'm not sure how it fits together yet," Daisuke added as he rubbed his chin.

"There were also damp spots in front of Alexander's door. I believe we can certainly link them to the killer," Teleios explained.

Jizoku cackled out loud. "Wet spots? What, did someone not make it to the can? Or maybe someone dribbled their ice cream on the floor and forgot to clean up after themselves!"

"...Jizoku, you are a genius!" Kiyomi exclaimed as her eyes widened.

Nozomi raised an eyebrow. "...Never thought I'd hear anyone say that about this bonehead. What did he say that was so important?"

"I have to admit, I'm a bit curious as well," Samuel remarked.

The dark-haired investigator smiled thoughtfully. "It's simple: the water in both locations was formerly ice. It also explains two major conundrums: the blood splatter pattern and the delayed rigor mortis. My theory is Sabishi was frozen solid and then her body was shattered. Over the course of the night, the ice melted, leaving the puddles in its wake. Of course, because of this, it pushed the rate of decomposition back quite a bit. Likely, whoever tried to frame Alexander took a piece, crushed it, and left blood on Alexander's door as a distraction. All of this leads to one conclusion in my mind. Saino Terazawa, you are the killer!" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

A deep chuckle left the Dragon as she meet the Investigator's gaze. "That is the only conclusion you could reach? I believe Sakha just summed it up best. 'Leave it to foolish humans to jump to the first connection their feeble minds can fathom.' There is someone else who would have the means to do this as well. Isn't that right, Alexander?"

"That's ridiculous! It wouldn't make any sense for Alex to make himself look guilty if he really was the killer!" Akeno protested as she folded her arms in irritation.

"Unless he wanted to put himself above suspicion by seeming 'too obvious.' Even then, that seems unnecessarily risky," Alejandra mused as her gaze flitted between the pair. "With both of you possessing abilities and knowledge of the arcane arts, I suppose it's possible either of you could have accomplished the task."

Alexander ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. "Simply saying I didn't do it would be worthless. I also do not possess an alibi for this case. However, after Kiyomi's accusation, Saino clearly didn't offer one. I'm afraid you all are going to have to find something more specific to narrow this down. I believe we are running scarce on time as well. Please, there must be something that has been overlooked."

"Indeed. I don't know how much more patience Master Syd has, and I'd rather not leave this to a coin toss," Sebastian added.

"Let's see… Is there something we could have missed?" Mackenzie asked out loud as she stared down at her journal with a whimsical expression. "Rigor mortis, the damp spot, the chipped pew, and the diluted blood..."

The Ultimate Storyteller snapped his fingers. "That's it! It's such a small damn thing, but I guarantee that's the cause. The damaged pew was near the center of the room. I doubt flying ice would have caused that, but I'm willing to bet that Saino used her tail to smash the ice block she froze Sabishi in. As a result, her tail must have caught the pew, leaving the chip we found. I'd say the shape left matches up quite nicely. Is that about right, or would you care to deny it, Saino?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"No, I believe that this charade has gone on long enough. You are correct, Daisuke. I am the one who killed Sabishi," Saino admitted calmly as she smirked. "I caught her with the book open. When I told her to step aside, she refused, so I froze her where she stood and shattered her with my tail. That is all there is to it."

* * *

 _ **BEGIN FLASHBACK**_

 **12:34 A.M Day Eleven**

 **First Floor**

 **Satanic Temple**

 _Sabishi bit the inside of her cheek as her hands fumbled with the large tome._

 _Remy, I know you'll be upset with me… but how can I live with myself right now? You gave your life to save all of us. No matter what you did in the past, you laid your life down. I've lost too many people, but maybe this is my chance to save them. Syd never said there was a limit to how many times this thing could be used. Maybe I could take out the entire staff and bring back as many innocent people as I can._

 _A chuckle sounded in the room as Saino made her way in. "I'm sorry, Aurora, it seems you were wrong. There was someone idiotic enough to actually take ahold of that book. Sabishi, put it away if you know what's good for you." The Dragon made her way towards the Gravekeeper with a glare._

 _"What's good for me? Tell me, Saino, just how many innocent children have you experimented on? Jibo and Syd might have been behind the science, but none of their projects would have been possible without your knowledge! Your hands are covered in more blood than anyone left on this island!" Sabishi snapped while clutching the tome tightly._

 _"Yes, there is blood on my hands. Human blood. My work will create beings more worthy of being alive. Besides, all these humans have given themselves away. They wanted to be something better." Saino stopped a short distance from the other girl. "We have had millennia of humanity destroying itself. Perhaps it is time for the next species to take over."_

 _The Undertaker gritted her teeth. "If you spill as much blood as humans have, what makes you any different? You might be a dragon on the outside, but you're just like Syd. You are just as selfish and cruel. You can grow as many scales as you like, but you'll never change that part of yourself. That's why I have no regrets in seeing you traded for a soul that deserves life." She stared down at the page in front of her and began to quickly read the first line aloud._

 _The words never left the Gravekeeper's throat, as she was quickly covered in ice. The Necronomicon remained free of the ice and slipped out of the frozen girl's grasp. Saino walked closer, picked up the tome, then looked over the girl's encased form. She then raised her tail up with a malicious, toothy grin. With a quick turn of her body, she stabbed her tail directly through the ice and into the corner of a nearby pew._

 _The Dragon picked up a piece of the shattered remains and made her way out of the temple. All she had to do now was head towards the common hall to carry out her plan to implicate Alexander._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 **9:20 A.M Day Eleven**

 **Mausoleum**

 **Trial Room**

"How can you be so nonchalant about what you've done?" Chase asked in a booming voice. "Don't you have any remorse for your actions?"

Saino laughed and shook her head. "Why would I feel remorse for the work I've been striving for my whole life? After I learned about the amazing creatures that only existed in legend, I knew that the disgusting wretches known as humans would never be worth as much."

"So you truly see anything human as lesser, don't you? Sabishi was right, you might have changed on the outside, but you're not some god. You're just an evil human who became part of an experiment." Hana balled up her fists. "At the very least, your work will end here, as well as your lack of compassion for humanity."

"I have never made the mistake of considering myself something as ludicrous as a god. Hear me now. Your short-sightedness will be your downfall in this game. The fruits of my labors have only just begun to bud. Whether this body is around to see the results no longer matters," Saino said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Syd, I tire of this incessant talk. Bring this to an end already."

The Surgeon offered a chuckle. "As you wish. I have to say this is disappointing. I expected more from you, Saino, but life is full of disappointments, I suppose. Seems there is no need for voting this time. Shiro, are you prepared?"

Shiro pumped a fist in the air with an ear-to-ear grin. "Heck yeah, I am. After getting denied an execution last time, I'm raring to show my stuff again!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but for once, I say good riddance," Samuel remarked as he cast a dark look at the Dragon.

"Let's get this over with. Let the punishment commence!" Syd exclaimed. Once he hit a button, reinforced chains suddenly wrapped around every one of Saino's limbs, including her neck and tail, before dragging her out of sight.

A few moments passed before the screens in the mausoleum flickered to life...

* * *

 **9:24 A.M Day Eleven**

 **Mausoleum**

 **Punishment Chamber**

The room was filled with a pleasant grass field, with simple wooden structures looking like something from the renaissance era.

A crude stadium sat at the center of the chamber with mostly greyed-out cardboard cutouts in the shape of humans.

In a skybox of the arena, Shiro walked out in a poofy, light-blue princess gown and a tiara. "Greetings, everyone! I've gathered you here for a very special punishment for the Ultimate Dragon, Saino Terazawa. I call it the Legacy of Sigurd!" he announced to the recording of a roaring crowd.

"Everyone, please give a cheer for our brave dragon slayer and the terrible dragon!"

Smoke filled the room as Saino was raised from the ground and chained to a post in the center of the field. She stared forward with an unamused expression, but didn't bother to struggle against her restraints.

From one end of the arena, some fireworks burst in mid-air as horns blared an over-the-top medieval fanfare. Shiro stepped out in a gaudy set of golden armor. He winked towards Saino as he slid a matching helmet over his head and flipped down the face guard.

A large, robotic horse came up beside the Executioner, carrying with it a ridiculous-looking lance. Shiro wasted no time as he swung his leg over the horse and got into position. He lifted the lance and watched as the end of it began to glow orange. After a few moments of build up, a flame burst out of both the lance and the horse, rocketing him towards the restrained Dragon. Saino offered no reaction as Shiro and the horse raced towards her.

Shiro raised the weapon and let the thrust carry him off of the horse. The Executioner cheered and whooped as he sailed through the air towards his target. "This is it! Time to give it everything I've got!" Shiro screamed happily. A loud shattering sound filled the area as the lance stabbed into the woman. An eruption of smoke filled the field after the moment of impact.

As the smoke dispersed, Shiro happily sprang to his feet and struck a pose. He turned to face the remains of Saino, only to become shocked upon seeing her standing there stoically. Her chest had broken open, revealing a hollow, wooden frame. Saino's head rolled off of her shoulders and landed on the ground with a dull thunk.

An alarm blared and the words "Execution Failed" covered the screens in the mausoleum. The video feed from the punishment chamber was cut.

* * *

 **9:31 A.M Day Eleven**

 **Mausoleum**

 **Trial Room**

The Ultimate Executioner returned with the puppet's head in his hand and a very disappointed expression on his face. He promptly chucked the head against the wall, causing it to shatter. "This is so uncool! This is twice I've been robbed!"

"If that thing was a puppet, where the hell is the real Saino at?" Nozomi asked with a mystified expression.

Syd stood up with a genuine look of concern all over his face. "This trial is concluded. I have matters to attend to." He swiftly strode away from his podium, and his animatronic bears followed.

"I don't think I've ever seen him this upset before. It seems like the wool was pulled over his eyes, too," Kiyomi mused.

Alejandra shook her head. "That was certainly a plot twist. I'm not sure if I should be upset or impressed."

"Don't be so quick to celebrate one of us deceiving the mastermind. If she's really gone, this could mean something far worse is in motion," Samuel pointed out.

The Zombie shrugged. "Maybe, but don't you think it's amusing to see that even Syd isn't infallible? It means there is a way to cheat the system."

"But where would she even go? Is she just hiding somewhere on the island to avoid punishment?" Hana questioned.

The Sorcerer rubbed at his chin. "I find that highly unlikely. She, above everyone else, seemed to know the physical and supernatural defenses that shielded this island. She'd be the most capable of finding a means to bypass them."

"That make a great deal of sense, but if she's no longer on the island, where could she possibly be now?" Daisuke wondered as he stared at the broken puppet's head.

* * *

 **10:15 A.M October 24th 2020**

 **London**

 **Waterworks**

A clanging sound filled the expansive tunnel as long claws met cold metal.

A deep, rumbling chuckle escaped the lone hooded figure that strode towards the entrance of the waterway. Beneath one arm rested an old tome, underneath the other was a large canister.

Saino's predatorial eyes shone through the dimly-lit area. "Why leave of all my research to fate, my friends? The results of that killing game are of little consequence to me now. After all, I've gathered everything that I require here." She inhaled deeply, and released her icy breath.

It soon covered an emergency hatch. She stomped on it, causing it to shatter. The gushing of water could be heard as she watched the pipes feed fresh water through the system.

"Yes, this will make an excellent test. Home of the Arthurian legends, where myth will become reality. A world forever changed," she breathed. She then unscrewed the lid of the canister before spilling the contents into the open water-flow.

The Dragon flickered her tail back and forth through the air with a sense of excitement flashing in her eyes. "Humanity, consider this your death knell."

A few quiet moments passed as Saino watched the chemicals mix in and slowly spread through the water. She looked to her side and smiled kindly. "Yes, Rathai, even my own legends will be coming true soon, but not from here. I will need special subjects for that," the Dragon said as she began to walk away from the rushing waters. A portal opened before her and she stepped through, leaving behind the fragments of the hatch as the only sign she'd been there at all.

* * *

 **17 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* As per usual, I'd like to thank the betas for all their hard work. I know I keep you all busy around the clock lol. A major shout out though to Petty who really knocked it out of the park with her co-writing in this chapter. Love you babe =)**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Trust Me the Spider**

 _No! They all must die my little spider!_

 **1Glimmershine**

 _Well it was Saino, but I think you may or may not appreciate the little twist. Though I sincerely hope you do, as it was one Petty and I were quite proud of._

 **Psychochiken**

 _Oh I know you're out for my blood now. I killed poor Sabi and ontop of it, her killer got away with it!_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _The master theorist strikes again hahaha_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _This time no one returned I'm afraid. I thought it would serve as a nice red herring only to have it fall through._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Actually you called it! =)_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _So funny enough, we had an execution without a death. What a weird trial_

 **doomqwer**

 _Yeah it really sucked. I never expected to become so attached to her =/_

 **NSPunny**

 _Yeah it was a decision I made A LONG time ago. I'll probably be second guessing myself for a long time too._

 **Raz The Giant**

 _Raz as always, you're rocking that big brain. You called it!_

 **Fee5H**

 _Lol eventually I"m going to have to ban you from making theories, because it sucks the fun out of it for everyone else :P_


	26. Chapter 25: Outbreak

**Chapter 25: Outbreak**

 **11:28 A.M Day Eleven**

 **First Floor**

 **Dining Hall**

Nozomi smirked as she flicked her tail back and forth. "I know I should be more upset, considering what happened to Sabishi, but did anyone else feel a sick pleasure from seeing Syd skulk off like a beaten dog? Him being pissed off was almost worth it!"

"I would be inclined to agree, but it means Saino is at large. I'm not sure if sticking it to Syd is worth what she will end up doing in the long run," Kiyomi pointed out.

"I agree. A despair like her on the loose could kill thousands, and who knows what kind of power she wields?" Samuel added.

"I gotta agree with Sam and Kiyomi. Satisfying as it was for Syd to have the rug pulled out from under him, Saino is still dangerous. That said, it's not like we can do anything about it." Maya gave a sigh while idly scratching Henry's head.

Chase sniffed the air. "Yeah, and there's no doubt about it; her scent is long gone. She must have planned her escape well. I had no idea that was a puppet. It had her scent and I could have sworn there was blood."

"Don't feel so bad, Fido. I was completely blindsided too. I thought we were dealing with the genuine article, until she went limp," Akeno said with a frown. "Guess we all underestimated her, including Syd."

"We may also be in more direct danger because of Saino's actions. If Syd really is angered by what transpired, then it will be us who pay the price for it," Teleios explained from Sonia's shoulder.

Jizoku burst into a fit of laughter and clutched his sides. "Kekeke! Hell yeah, we are! My memories may be a scattered mess right now, but I definitely remember old Sydney taking out his frustration on me when I was being experimented on. He sure liked finding different ways to try to kill me!"

"I can't vouch for Jizoku's nightmarish experiences, but he's likely right. He's far more impulsive and quick to anger than Jibo. If had to guess, we'll be subject to another motive sooner rather than later. I'm sure he'll be keen to remind us that he's still in charge," Daisuke said as he crossed his arms.

"Still, Syd is losing allies left and right. If he dies like Jibo and Kuuma did… who will be left to run the game?" Maya tapped her chin thoughtfully. "All I can think of are maybe Shiro and Mackenzie: they seem like the only staff members affiliated with Despair. Although, taking out Syd is… easier said than done."

Alexander ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, with those guards of his, it would be very dangerous to make a move against him. He'll likely be on higher alert to what's going on after that trial."

"Even if we managed to get rid of Syd, I doubt leaving this island would be that simple. If I recall correctly, Jibo said something about us not being able to leave without their help. For all we know, the island could have some kind of enchantment on it that stops people from coming or going as they please," the Hunter mused.

"As much as I'd very much like to end this bloodshed prematurely, I'm inclined to agree with Samuel," Sonia said as she gazed around the table. "The harder we push Syd, the more desperate he may become. We have to keep in mind that Saino was the expert of the occult; Syd may be out of his depth now. He could possibly unleash something he can't control or stop if we corner him now."

Ariana sighed and let her tails wrap around her. "Plus, for all we know, there could be things at work here that only he knows about. As great as it would be to not worry about him anymore, we could end up making things way worse."

"Either way, I think it's fairly obvious that he must be distracted right now. It looks like nothing new has opened up for us," Alejandra explained as she idly flipped through her journal.

The Spirit Channeler offered a quiet nod. "That's true, though there is a ray of hope in all of this. If Saino managed to escape this island, it means that the defenses aren't as absolute as we have been led to believe."

"Saino was a master of the occult. She seemed to know a lot about magic. By that logic, the only one among us who would even have a chance of breaking these defenses would be Alexander." Samuel motioned to the Sorcerer.

Alexander placed his hand on his chest and smiled warmly towards the Hunter. "Well, I do thank you for the vote of confidence, my dear Samuel. Your logic certainly is sound; however, it could prove very difficult to replicate what Saino did. From my understanding, she has been here since the experiments. She may have had at least a few months to study this place and figure out what she needed to do. I doubt Syd would grant me the same luxury. That being said, I'm still willing to try in order to save you all, my lovelies."

"Fufufu, well there's no harm in hitting the books. It's not like we have to worry about Saino biting our heads off for acting out in the library anymore. I say we explore all the options while we await Syd's next move," Akeno suggested with a toothy smile.

"While escape is important, I think it would be best if we laid low for the time being. No sense in risking Syd's wrath right now," the gyrfalcon said, while looking over the group.

"I suppose that makes sense. If anything, watching some of the broadcast games tells me rebelling against the Mastermind rarely works out," Maya admitted with a frown.

"But remember that the mastermind did not die in the other games—twice, for that matter. It's clear to me that the circumstances of this game are very different from the others shown so far," the Hunter replied.

* * *

 **12:05 P.M Day Eleven**

 **Basement**

 **Laboratory**

"How bad is it, Master Syd?" Sebastian asked quietly with his hands folded behind his back.

The Ultimate Surgeon stalked back and forth furiously, knocking several empty vials and containers to the floor as he did so. They all shattered in the process. "She took everything! All the samples of the virus? Gone! The Necronomicon? Gone as well! She played me for a fool!"

"Hehe, looks like Saino really caught you with your pants down. What are we going to do now, boss?" Shiro asked as he rocked back and forth on the table he sat on.

"This doesn't bode well. I never anticipated the staff getting involved in so many cases. We've never been this depleted. I'll have to let my abominations begin roaming mansion's halls. It's important to be resilient even if we are vulnerable. Also, we're going to need to move up the time table on the next motive. Shiro, you and Mackenzie will lead them to the old facility; once there… we'll set the next motive into play." Syd stopped before eyeing the trio intently.

The Ultimate Painter frowned. "Are we sure that place is even safe to visit? I mean, aren't there plenty of other threats still roaming around that area? Or is that the point of the motive?"

The Surgeon offered a strained smile. "The motive will be explained in due time. However, I'm confident you and Shiro are familiar enough with those grounds. You certainly will have an advantage over anyone beyond Daisuke. Even if he warns them, there's only so much preparation one can do against machete-wielding monsters and other nightmares around that facility."

"Then I take it you will not be joining us on this excursion tomorrow?" Sebastian questioned in a mild tone.

"No, of course not. There's no reason to put myself in the line of fire. This game would become anarchy if something were to happen to me. Besides, I have to keep track of the news," Syd mused as his gaze settled on a small television screen.

Shiro whistled before folding his hands behind his head. "London, huh? Now that's exciting. Wonder how much carnage that's gonna cause?"

"It's difficult to say, but likely a quarantine will be put into effect as soon as possible. There's no telling how many will be infected in that short amount of time," the Butler said as his brow furrowed together.

Syd laced his hands behind his head. "It's likely the S.T.S will establish its own quarantine even before the local government. They'll undoubtedly wish to protect their own Ultimates," he mused before a tiny smirk spread across his face. "Though only time will tell how well that fares."

"Sir, not to question your orders about tomorrow, but how can you be so confident things will go without a hitch? I don't know what you're planning, but they have us greatly outnumbered now," Mackenzie pointed out.

"Let's just say I have an extra ally among them, and they will assure things are back on track," the Surgeon said with a sickly sweet smile.

* * *

 **2:17 P.M Day Eleven**

 **First Floor**

 **Library**

The Ultimate Horror Writer sat in a chair with a large book opened, her eyes drinking in every word with intense curiosity. Alejandra paused, however, as she saw a pair of vibrant purple eyes staring down over the edge of the page. "Yes? Is there something you want, Akeno?" she asked before sighing softly.

"Fufufu, it's nothing like that! I just have to commend you on having such good taste. Fear, Horror, and Terror by Jay Kemono is a modern classic," the Vampire said with a fangy grin.

"W-Wait, you're familiar with the work of the Ultimate Fearologist as well?" the Writer questioned with an earnest sense of curiosity and excitement.

Akeno rolled her eyes before she suddenly leaned back against the reading table. "Are you kidding me? I live and breathe everything dark and morbid. My daddy even consulted with Jay when working on his Blood-Letters trilogy."

Alejandra leaned forward and hugged the book against her chest. "Wait, your father worked with Jay Kemono on Blood-Letters?! D-Do you have any souvenirs from the production? Maybe an autograph?"

"Hah, of course I do!" the Vampire grinned before her shoulders slumped. "That is to say I do at home. Of course, I'm only here because I wanted to become talented like my parents. I'm not upset about what I've become, but there's a lot more strings attached than I realized."

"If it makes you feel any better, I feel like I've been cursed more so than any of you with your monster talents. My ability to write is more keen than ever, but how can I write horror when hardly nothing scares me anymore?" the Writer questioned.

The Ultimate Vampire offered a quizzical look. "Wait, are you actually upset that you can't feel fear?"

The darker-skinned girl nodded her head slightly. "Writers convey not only what courses through their brains but through their entire person. It's hard to express ideas that elicit Fear, Horror, or Terror if I'm so deadened to those subjects now. I don't even know if what I've written is even remotely disturbing or not."

"Tell you what, why don't I be your beta reader? It wouldn't be the first time I've read a script before it's been published. Maybe I can give you some feedback?" Akeno suggested.

"You'd really do that for me?" Alejandra asked with a puzzled expression.

A soft laugh escaped the crimson-haired beauty. "Of course! After all, us horror junkies have to stick together, ya know?"

"Th-Thank you. I know that I'm terrible at expressing myself, but I do appreciate the gesture. I brought my manuscript with me, if you'd like to look it over?" The Writer pulled a folder out from her bag.

Akeno's eyes widened in surprise at the title name. "House of Horrors, huh? That does seem fairly appropriate. Let me get my glasses and I'll get to reading!"

Alejandra offered a puzzled look. "You wear glasses? That just seems so bizarre..."

"Heh, I might be an undead queen, but I don't want to damage my eyes! Don't worry, I'll be back in a jiffy!" the Vampire said with a reassuring smile before standing up and strolling towards the exit.

A chuckle resounded from a few feet away as Jizoku walked into sight with his arms laced behind his head. "Heh, it's nice to see you getting along so well with others, Sozo."

The Horror Writer eyed the Zombie in confusion. "Jizoku? Who in the world are you talking to? Who is Sozo?"

The dreadlock-wearing boy paused a moment before rubbing his forehead. "Kekeke. Apologies, the cobwebs in my brain keep shaking loose strange things. I was very close with another Ultimate Writer when I attended Hope's Peak a long time ago. My memories seem to blur together..."

"You claim to be much older than the rest of us; there was even the picture the others discovered in the lady's bedroom, but that doesn't fit with how the rest of us came to be trapped here. Do you truly not remember anything?" Alejandra she eyed the boy suspiciously.

"...For the most part, all I remember are brief flashes between excruciating pain. I think, once upon a time, I was close with Jibo and his family. I think we even grew up as friends. Though that must've been a long time ago, and I was a very different person then," the Zombie admitted in a rare moment of lucidity.

The Writer stared at the boy for a long moment. "That seems impossible. You'd have to be pushing forty, maybe even older, if that's true. Physically, you don't look a day over twenty to me."

A cackle escaped the boy as he registered footfalls in the distance. "Must be good genes is all. I'll leave you to your work; I'm sure you and Akeno have plenty to do." Jizoku flashed a grin before he shoved his hands into his pockets and strode towards the exit...

* * *

 **4:34 P.M Day Eleven**

 **Outside**

 **Courtyard**

The Ultimate Angel smiled as she watched Henry flutter around the courtyard and puff plumes of smoke into the air. The little dragon paused every so often before glancing over at Teleios, as if he was asking to join him. He roosted a moment upon the statue in the middle of the fountain before letting out a tiny growl. "Come on, King, he's practically begging you. I'm sure he'll be on his behavior."

"Hmm, I suppose it would be nice to have someone to fly with who is a little more my speed. You and Nozomi are still learning, after all," the gyrfalcon mused as he unfurled his wings. He then let out a caw and launched himself into the air.

"I'm glad to see King acting more relaxed, though I don't blame him for keeping his guard up," Daisuke said. He watched the two fly around contently.

Kiyomi watched the pair take skyward. "I wish I had that wisdom when this game first began. Of course, even with the staff losing people, I think we'd be fools to assume we've secured an advantage."

"It may seem like a small win, but it never is. There are far more dangerous things on this island than the Staff. With Saino gone, I'm not exactly sure what may happen here. I kind of wish the next chapter of our story was written." The Storyteller gave a brief laugh.

"Would you both stop?" Sonia asked with a small huff as she stared upward. "I know things are bleak, but let's enjoy a moment of peace while it lasts."

Meanwhile, Henry soared with Teleios, circling around him every now and then. Henry blew a small jet of flame into the air before diving toward the ground and pulling up at the last minute. The dragon looked back at Teleios afterwards, as if daring him to do better.

The Familiar chuckled as he looked down at the group. "I suppose this is as good a time as any to test out what my powers can do." His gaze met Sonia's; eyes flashed brilliantly for a moment. He let himself plummet to the ground, similarly to the dragon's own dive. However, as he approached it, he began to light up until he was glowing with a radiant aura. He fell to the earth looking like a shooting star. Just before he made contact with the ground, he powerfully flapped his wings and launched himself into the air again, jetting past Henry. He stopped above the dragon and let the light fade off of him.

"W-What in the world was that?" the Paranormal Investigator questioned with a look of wonder.

Sonia offered a knowing smile and rolled her wings slightly. "Well, King is known as the Ultimate Familiar for a reason. He's not just a talking bird..."

"If Teleios is using his powers, then that means he's taking this seriously. I wonder who'd win in a race between them?" the Storyteller said absentmindedly, as he continued watching the two.

Kiyomi tapped at her forearm. "There's one way to find out, though it might be better if Teleios were to let Henry win. I get the sense our little dragon wouldn't be a good sport if he lost..."

Henry gave an indignant squawk at Teleios's blatant display of power. After puffing out smoke in protest, he flew towards the bell tower. He looked back at Teleios with a clear challenge: a race to see who'd get there first!

Teleios looked from the students back towards the bell tower. The gyrfalcon's eyes narrowed as he soared towards the dragon. Thanks to his larger wings, he easily closed the distance and then some. His wing tapped against the dragon's head as he went by. "I believe the proper term is 'tag, you're it'."

"Hehe, he's getting really into it. I think a little bet is in order." Daisuke turned to the two ladies. "I'll wager King wins this race. Loser gets to do whatever the winner asks for five hours."

Sonia and Kiyomi traded looks before the Angel shrugged. "Don't look at me, I'm not about to bet against King. Henry will probably have the edge when he grows up, but for now, I think our dear bird has the advantage."

A sigh escaped the Investigator. "True, but I do enjoy rooting for an underdog. I'll take that bet, Daisuke, but starting tomorrow instead—and it's for the whole day," she said before extending her hand.

"It's settled, then." The man shook it in return.

* * *

 **6:45 P.M Day Eleven**

 **First Floor**

 **Conservatory**

The Ultimate Butler pressed into the overgrown room warily. It's strange. Apart from the incident earlier on, we haven't had any other problems in here. I suppose it's for the best; we have enough dangerous vegetation outside the mansion. He stopped near the largest tree in the center of the conservatory. Hana was laying against it with a peaceful smile on her face. "Miss Sugimoto? Are you well?" he asked as concern crept into his voice.

The fair-skinned beauty opened her eyes before shaking her head. "Sebastian, you took my very first kiss… well, from a boy. You could at least call me Hana. Please, there's no need to be so formal."

"I-I apologize. I'm terribly sorry for taking advantage of you in that moment. It was completely out of line and I beg your forgiveness!" Sebastian bowed his head low.

Hana stifled a giggle as she playfully tossed an acorn at the man's knee. "I'm only teasing you. While it was my first time doing something like that… I was happy to give you and your wife a chance to say goodbye."

The Butler finally relaxed. He lifted his chin and offered a grateful smile. "It wasn't just a chance to say goodbye; it was so much more. Grace would have never forgiven me if I had thrown away my life, even if it meant bringing her back. You gave me a final goodbye, but you also brought me hope."

"After how badly Sabi and I screwed up with trying to honor Remy, I've been doing a lot of meditating. If, by any miracle, I survive this wretched game, I want to use this ability to give others peace too. Maybe I can't save the world, but with so much loss… a chance to reunite with the one you love? I think I can do some real good with that," Hana pulled her knees against her chest to hug them.

"I think that's a beautiful goal. You could offer so many people a chance to fill a void in their souls," Sebastian said as he crossed the moss-covered ground and slowly took a seat across from her. "If I may ask, what were you doing here?"

The Spirit Channeler smiled brightly at the man. "Unlike most of the forest, this place feels brighter to me. There's a couple of souls in particular that guard this room. They're very nurturing and it helps me feel at peace. After what happened to the Sanctuary, this has become the place I find the most comfort in."

Sebastian let his fingers coil around the damp moss as he gazed around the expansive area. "I can understand why you'd want to find a place to relax. Most evenings, I work myself to the bone till I'm able to fall asleep without protest."

"Then you should start joining me in here. It's not much, but it's a small slice of paradise compared to the hell around us." Hana leaned forward to gently pat the man's hand. "Of course, you don't have to; I just think it would be good to take time for yourself. Overworking isn't healthy."

"Hah, I'm beginning to forget which of us is supposed to be older," the Butler joked with a light smile.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Stop, you're not that old! You're probably only in your mid-to-late twenties. Stop acting like you're decrepit."

"Twenty-five, actually. I'm nearly ten years your senior."

"Then does it bother you that I feel conflicted, Sebastian?" Hana leaned forward slightly. "Maybe it's in part because of Grace's feelings, but I keep imagining that kiss. Though it just being us, this time."

The man in front of her straightened a bit as he averted his gaze. "Miss Sugimoto, I-I don't think that's appropriate. Even if I was ready to move on from Grace's death, I don't want to take advantage of you in that way."

The Ultimate Spirit Channeler slowly extended her arms before placing her hands on either side of his face. "Sebastian, it's just Hana. You're not taking advantage of me; if anything, I'm being the greedy one. I'm not asking you to do anything, but do you think you could ever return those feelings?"

"I-I'm not sure," the man admitted as he reached up before taking her hands and offering a tentative squeeze. "I can't promise you that, but I do like the idea of spending more time in this place with you. Is alright, Hana?"

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Of course it is. I know this sounds corny, but I do feel like I've known you forever through her eyes. Though I want to get to know you through my own eyes."

Sebastian chuckled softly. "I'm an open book. What do you want to know?"

The Channeler's brow knitted together for a moment. "What was Hope's Peak like that? I mean, back in the day?"

"You wanna know about me being in high school? Are you sure? I don't think I was terribly interesting," the man admitted with a half-hearted smile.

"Yes, please. I just want to know more about how being an Ultimate was, well, before all of this happened," Hana explained.

The Butler nodded as he picked up a white flower and absentmindedly placed it into the girl's hair. "Around the time I was fifteen..."

* * *

 **8:11 P.M Day Eleven**

 **First Floor**

 **Billiard Room**

"So, whatd'ya say we call our teams 'Monster Girls' and 'The Normies'?" Nozomi smirked impishly as she picked up a pool cue and rolled it through her slender fingers. "Unless, of course, one of you have a better suggestion?"

"Hmm... how about we call ourselves 'The Sexy Duo'? Kinda like Batman and Robin, but way cooler." Ariana gave the girls a wink.

The Succubus grabbed the other girl by the chin and pecked her on the lips before whispering, "Works for me, Aria. Just don't push it too far. We both know how much you like this table."

"Oh please, don't stop on our account. I'm sure you two would be just as entertaining as us actually playing pool," Alexander mused. He was leaning over the table with his head in his hand.

"Oh my!" Maya held a hand up to her mouth with a light blush on her face. At the same time, a more contemplative look spread across it. "...Hmm, I have to agree with Alexander. Besides, seeing you two gives me all sorts of ideas for my book..."

She gave a sudden start a moment later, belatedly realizing what she had said. "I-I mean, uh… um… j-just forget what I said..."

"Unfortunately, even if I were into a crowd… I'm not sure either of you could survive the process," Nozomi said with a mischievous smile as she gathered the nearby ball rack. "Stripes or Solids, Aria?"

"Stripes," she replied. She turned her attention to Maya, giving her a firm look. "So, uh... I couldn't help but notice you've been avoiding me. Since that night. I wanna apologize. I didn't know how to react, y'know."

"Ah… I've been meaning to apologize myself. I didn't mean to ghost you and Nozomi, but, well..." Maya trailed off, looking to the side. "I was… embarrassed about what happened, to say the least. And… well, scared. Of how you and everyone else might react later. I've done my best to keep it a secret, ever since I got my prosthetic legs. My classmates in middle school didn't exactly treat me kindly when everyone knew I was a cripple. And don't even get me started on my grandfather. He was my worst tormenter of all."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetie," the Kitsune replied. She then sighed and glanced away. "Though, I do know what it's like to be bullied. I was made fun of for my weight, growing up. It wasn't fun. What I mean to say is, it doesn't matter if you have prosthetics or not. I'll still treat you the same. We're friends, after all!"

"I wasn't always like this, obviously, and I'm not just talking about the horns, wings, and tail. I grew up being raised by a thief and was malnourished most of my childhood; I was flat as a board before this. I'm not egotistical or cruel enough to judge you for something you had control over, and I know from experience that being pitied is almost worse than being bullied," the Succubus admitted with a half-hearted smile. "Besides, Aria's right. We're in this together, and that makes all of us friends."

"Well, this is news to me, but I know some of that abuse all too well," the Sorcerer said softly as he placed his hand onto Maya's. He smiled at her sadly, then turned back to the others, while running his other hand through his hair. "A man named Thomas Nero, who dated my dad, was a drunk who had no problem beating the hell out of my father and the kid they adopted together."

Nozomi scowled. "Some people don't deserve to have children. That's why I became a street urchin with my brother at such an early age. Our mother was a monster, and so were the men she let into her life. Maybe they didn't have supernatural abilities, but they were monsters all the same."

Maya couldn't help but smile at their reassurance. "You guys… thank you for saying that. I really do appreciate it. It's… nice to know I'm not alone here, in what I went through. Back then… I only really had my live-in Nurse, Aiko Okumura, to support me. But it wasn't enough. I had to adapt to survive in that house, with my grandfather."

"It took me some time… but I learned how to do it. It was easier to put on a mask. To smile, always smile, and pretend everything was okay. My grandfather shouted at me less when I smiled. The insults and gossip of my classmates were easier to endure, too. It made things so much easier that… for a time, I lost myself in that mask. Ironically enough, it wasn't until I came here that I learned how to be myself again. With Chase, Akeno, Henry, and everyone else… I was finally able to let go of that smiling mask. And now, I can smile for real again," Maya declared, beaming at the others.

Alexander nodded as he adjusted his grip on his pool cue. "Perhaps so, but as I grew up, I decided I would put love out into the world to make up for the hate I felt. Some time after my dad broke up with Thomas, I went back to talk with him. We buried the hatchet and he even repented. It was so amazing, to bring change just by showing love." The Sorcerer looked back towards the Tamer. "I'm glad you could overcome your darkness in your own way, dear."

"I'm happy you get to smile again, Maya. I'm just glad we can put this matter to bed. With all the shit that's been going on, I'd rather be friends than enemies." Ariana leaned over the table. She pulled her cue back before striking the ball. It went flying. "Fuck! Guess I'm not as good at breaking balls as I thought."

The Succubus watched with bewilderment as the cue ball barely scattered the other gathered balls. "Don't sweat it, Aria. We're just getting started. I'm sure we'll have another chance, unless Maya or Alexander turn out to be pool sharks."

"I don't know about Alexander, but I doubt I'm very good. I mean, I've never even played pool before!" Maya proclaimed. After saying that, she grabbed a stick, lined up her shot, and struck. Her maneuver somehow ended in three balls spinning into a corner hole. "Oh, was that good? Must be beginner's luck!"

The Kitsune's jaw fell open as three solid balls landed in the pocket. "...Luck, my ass. I think The Sexy Duo is about to get sunk..."

* * *

 **10:03 P.M Day Eleven**

 **Third Floor**

 **Terrace**

The Ultimate Werewolf stared up at the waxing moon with an intense look. His ears twitched slightly as he cleared his throat. "Guess I'm not the only one enjoying a clear night. There's certainly not enough of those on this island."

"To be honest, nothing about this island relaxes me. I keep remembering how quickly things can change," Samuel mused as he approached the railing and leaned beside the Werewolf.

"You're right about that. The moon is about to reach its full phase soon. I'll need to take precautions." Chase slowly pried his gaze away from the sky.

The Hunter frowned. "You think you may lose control? I don't know much about werewolves, but I've heard the full moon makes them transform and go on a rampage."

"You've heard right, then. Control has always been the most difficult thing for werewolves. Our hunger, bloodlust, and even our need to mate is affected by the lunar phases," Chase said in a thoughtful manner. "...I'm not sure if Maya would forgive me, but I'm thinking it might be for the best to keep her at arm's length. At least until after the full moon has come and gone. The last thing I want to do is hurt her or anyone else."

Samuel raised an eyebrow. "The way you phrased that almost makes it sounds like you've known werewolves even before coming to this island."

The Werewolf rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. "I misspoke, didn't I? I'm pretty terrible at lying. I always have been."

Samuel's face betrayed complete confusion. "What are you talking about? Werewolves aren't real. Well, they weren't real before all of this magical bullshit started. They're just something out of stupid Hollywood movies."

"You think every legend comes from Hollywood or campfire stories?" Chase shifted his gaze to stare intently at the Hunter. "Do you think everything Saino had a hand in creating was just from nothingness? Is it really hard to believe that the world is a lot bigger than we usually give it credit for? Look at Henry. Maya found him before all of this… not after."

Samuel stared at him, dumbfounded. "Are you sure she's not just pulling your leg? Look, if dragons were real, we would have seen them long before all of this started."

A low rumble escaped the Werewolf. "You sure about that? Why do you think almost every major culture has some sort of dragon legend? If that doesn't satisfy you as an answer, the entire Actaeonis tribe is like me, Sam. Unlike most of you, I approached the AUP looking for control, not talent. I used to look entirely human except when I transformed. Obviously, they took liberties when experimenting on me."

The Hunter rubbed his face to process what he had just heard. "If you'd said that to me back home, I would have called you a madman. But after everything that's happened, I'm not sure what's real anymore. I mean, are you telling me there is an entire tribe of werewolves just running around the United States and no one has noticed?"

"We live on a reservation like many of the remaining Native American tribes. Well, I should say that the rest of my people do. However, I'm no longer welcome there," Chase said as his shoulders slumped slightly. "I have to think if my people exist, it would be arrogant to assume there aren't other creatures that go bump in the night."

"Well, I guess you're right about that. But why would you not be welcome back home? Did something happen?"

The Werewolf frowned. "Suffice it to say, it's a long story. I was banished after my brother, Grim, became the new leader of our tribe. I think he always saw me as a threat to his dominance. He stole the girl that was meant to be my mate and used underhanded tactics to take control of our tribe. I apologize for lying. It's just not something I enjoy thinking about, and honestly, I was afraid people would distrust me if they knew I was a werewolf before all of this."

The Hunter sighed. "I understand. To be frank, I doubt most people would have believed you if you had said that from the get-go, but it's a true shame. Families should look out and care for each other, not turn on them. That's one thing we Boers have always believed in."

"Heh, I agree with you there. People do horrible things out of jealousy, sometimes," Chase mused before hanging his head. "In a few days, I have to lock myself away. When the full moon comes around, my instincts take over, and I've never been able to control the beast. I'm not sure if the experiments have changed that; however, it's not something I want to leave to chance. I promise I'll come clean, but can you do me a favor? When the time comes, lock me in the Despair Chamber. It's basically a reinforced cage, and without direct contact with the moon, I shouldn't be quite as strong."

Samuel shot him a concerned look. "The Despair Chamber? Are you sure about that? That's where Shiro and Mackenzie were broken. What if the same happens to you?"

The Werewolf shook his head. "Don't forget they were being tortured and put into those machines. I just need to be put in the room. You know how easily I busted Daisuke out of the basement. No normal room will hold me. This is for everyone's good. Please, no matter what anyone else says, you have to promise you'll do this for me."

The Hunter placed a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, I promise. You know, Chase, I haven't spoken to you much, but I can tell you're a good man. Maya is a very lucky woman to have you."

Chase offered one of his normal grins before mirroring Samuel's gesture. "I feel like the lucky one. Also, you shouldn't sell yourself short. I know you're carrying around a lot of baggage. Anyone with a keen sense can tell that, but you're a good man too. In a game like this, we'll need every bit of that. I get the sinking feeling that this game is far from over."

Samuel smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. "Thank you, its good to hear you think that..."

"I don't think that. I know it. Besides, even if I didn't trust my own instincts, I definitely trust Kiyomi's. She's been through hell and back, but without her… well, there wouldn't be many of us left. She seems to believe in you, if the glances she keeps giving you is any indicator." The Werewolf laughed.

The Hunter chuckled. "Kiyomi is a wonderful girl. I'm so lucky, I sometimes don't think I deserve her."

Chase offered a reassuring smile. "Don't get caught up on that nonsense. Just appreciate every moment you have with her. We have no way of knowing when it could all come crashing down."

* * *

 **17 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

The camera turned on to show Churi standing in front of Stephanie, a concentrated look on the pink-haired woman's face as she worked on the younger's makeup. Both girls were sitting inside a trailer, the desert visible from the window. "And I think we're almost…done!" Churi stood up straight with a bright smile on her face. She craned her back to grab the mirror and held it in front of Stephanie. "So, what do you think?" Stephanie stared at her image before smiling.

"I look like I'm missing my right eye." She looked up at Churi. "Thank you so much for doing my makeup. I'm still not getting the hang of making my eye look like…this."

"It's no problem." Churi then winked at Stephanie. "Us feminine tall girls have to look out for one another." Stephanie snickered as Churi moved to sit down in a nearby chair. "So, since we have some free time before Crit calls for you, is there anything you want to talk about?"

Stephanie bit her lip. "I honestly don't know what I could ask. Um…I guess…How do you handle all this hair?"

Churi cocked an eyebrow. "Your hair isn't normally this long?"

"No, I had to get extensions for the show," Steph admitted. The Australian girl sighed. "I honestly wish that I could've just kept my bob. It's much more manageable."

"Well, if it helps, the long hair looks very cute on you," Churi stated, earning a blush from Stephanie.

The brunette stood up from the makeup chair, dusting herself off. "Well, if that's all you need to do for me, I'll let you get to the next person." The door opened, and Jizoku stepped into the trailer. Stephanie snickered. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear."

"Well, my character is insane enough to be a devil," Jizoku remarked as Stephanie walked past him, a small smirk on his face.

Churi giggled, waving at the young man. "Hi, Zoku, ready to become a zombie?"

As Jizoku slid into the makeup chair, he let out a content sigh. "I always am, Churi." Churi turned around to face the makeup table.

"Do you want to start with the lenses this time or save them for last?"

"Eh, let's get those out of the way now," Jizoku responded, leaning forward to grab the small case. "At least I have to wear these and not freaking ears and a tail like Ari."

The shot then switched to Ariana and Nozomi in their dressing room. Ariana was having her hair fixed by Raef. "I swear, Raef, I would be up a creek without you."

"Having to wear those ears for 'Final Horizon' gave me a lot of experience," Raef responded, chuckling.

As Nozomi finished attaching her tail to her jeans, she leaned down and pecked Ariana's cheek. "You look cute, Hun."

"Say that after I attach that giant tail piece to the kimono," Ariana grumbled. "Hate those tails."

Raef cocked an eyebrow, adjusting the ears in Ariana's hair. "I thought you were dating Hikyou."

Ariana snickered. "Two dates, and we both agreed that we were better as friends after that."

Raef nodded, muttering a small, "Got'cha."

Ariana let out a small sigh. "Are you almost done? That tail piece takes even longer to get on than the ears."

"Patience, Ariana, patience," Raef responded. "These ears are supposed to look like they are attached to your head, so I have to get them closer to your scalp."

Nozomi smiled. "If it helps, you're going to look very cute once Raef has gotten them in, Dear." The blue-haired girl chuckled. "Besides, things could be a whole lot worse."

The shot finally cut to cast of "Isle of the Damned" getting into their makeup. "Can someone pass me the fake fins and the webs for my hands?" Charlotte questioned. "I just applied the scales, so I'm ready to put them on."

Shiro plucked the requested items up from her end of the makeup table and tossed them over Lars's head. "There you go, Char!"

"How did they end up over there?" Mackenzie questioned.

"I think I might have left them there after our last shoot," Charlotte admitted. "I was rushing to get out of them."

Seisha let out a small sigh, leaning forward in his chair. He was noticeably far smaller than his character. "Why is the face paint always so hard to put on evenly?"

"You have to use a damp sponge on it," Dalila reminded, dabbing a large makeup sponge against her arm. "If you use a dry one, then it doesn't apply properly."

Feliks rushed into the room, already in his costume. "I'm sorry I'm late! The guys working special effects wanted to make sure that the wings would still look right for the episode."

"Trust me, kid, you're fine," Ashton reassured, adjusting the wig on his head. "Hey, Nyx, when you're done with your makeup, can you help me with this damn thing?" Nyx gave the taller man a thumbs-up as she blended the makeup on her right leg to look like a proper scar.

Maya poked her head into the room, a sheepish smile on her face. "Hey, guys, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but do you have extra foundation in a pale shade? We've run out."

Miya raised her hand. "There's some extra down here." Maya nodded before entering the room and walking over to the petite girl.

"How are you guys all so good at this stuff?" Maya questioned, looking around the room in awe.

Daisuke chuckled. "Well, for most of them, this is their first time being actors." Maya stared at Daisuke with wide eyes.

"But you, Shiro, and Kenzie all said that they've worked in film before."

"Yeah, as makeup artists and special effects members," Reukra clarified.

Ibb let out a sigh as she leaned back in her seat, adjusting her bangs. "Although, a few of us have also worked as cosplayers before."

Riku snickered. "Even with all that experience, we still have some hair and makeup issues. Someone loses a fake fin, makeup gets smeared or looks dewy, just…a whole lot of mess."

As the shot faded out, Maya responded, "My cast mates would not be able to handle the amount of work y'all do."

"Most actors are the same," Bethany responded, shrugging.

* * *

 ***AN* Like to thank the betas as always and a big shoutout to CSD,Petty,Magus, and Super for their help this chapter!  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Magus1108**

 _Yeah I thought it would be interesting to see the MM outplayed by one of his own. Also it could have massive consequences lol_

 **Blazerxz**

 _Insert ominous foreshadowing! ;)_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Yeah it definitely will have a major impact for sure hehehe._ **  
**

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _Yeah I really went back and forth on this, but I just thought it added some loss and potential do something with Sebastian moving forward._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Being a fairy is totally on the table hah!_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Oh she was, until she wasn't :P_

 **NSPunny**

 _Shiro is going to be brooding for a bit over that one hah_

 **doomqwer**

 _Eh death by that would of been interesting, but it wasn't the point of the arc lol._

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Hey it may not be good, but it is interesting hehehe_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Yeah Syd isn't a happy camper right now lol_

 **StoryProducer214**

 _Hah well they're definitely not in a happy place_

 **Psychochiken**

 _Slaying the dragon may be harder than you think mwhehehe_


	27. Chapter 26: Isle of the Damned

**Chapter 26: Isle of the Damned**

 **10:16 P.M Day Eleven**

 **First Floor**

 **Gallery**

The Ultimate Painter let out a soft hum as she meticulously dragged her brush across the surface of a large canvas. She seemed lost to the world around her, though her eyes were noticeably filled with joy.

Shiro moved in behind Mackenzie with a smirk. He wrapped his arms her waist and rested his head against hers. "Heh, you seem to be in a good mood. Whatcha painting?"

A trill of laughter escaped the artist, who nuzzled back. "I was working on a landscape of the forest. The sea of orange and red is so beautiful this time of year. I realized it's been ages since I drew something that wasn't a death portrait. It was all so green when we first arrived, but now it's really hitting its peak. I guess I'm still capturing life on the cusp of death, just in a different way."

The Executioner looked over the canvas for a moment. "Whoa, you really put so much detail into everything when a body isn't involved. What brought this on?"

Mackenzie set her brush down and fidgeted slightly before she turned to the face him. "...I discovered something wonderful. Syd confirmed I'm pregnant. Of all the things I've created, I think something we did together will be the most beautiful thing in the world."

"I... uh, really? I'm gonna be..." Shiro said in complete shock. His jaw hung open and his mind raced. After a second, he regained his composure and wrapped the Painter in a hug. "This has to be one of the best things that's ever happened here!"

"R-Really you mean that, Shiro?" Mackenzie giggled as she folded her arms around the boy tightly. "This is the first time in a while that I've felt so nervous. I wasn't sure how you'd react."

The gyaru set the girl back onto her own feet, smiling down at her. "Don't get me wrong, I'm kinda freaking out, but this is great news!"

The Painter smiled and rested a hand on her belly, which was still all but flat. "Can I ask you something? Just this once, can you not plot out an execution for this little one? It's one thing I-I don't want to even consider painting."

"Don't worry, Kenzie, that never even crossed my mind. We haven't even meet them yet! Besides, why would I want to…? I don't even want to have one for... you..." Shiro trailed off and glanced away with an unreadable expression.

"Hey, I feel the same way." Mackenzie gently cupped the boy's cheeks. "Let's have none of this talk, 'kay? You can go ahead and start picking out cute baby outfits! I know you'll enjoy that!"

"They're going to have the most adorable clothes ever, I'll make sure of it! Gonna stitch something just right and make them the envy of all other babies." Shiro planted a kiss onto the Painter's forehead.

The blonde smiled fondly before nuzzling against the boy. "Mhmm, now that's something I look forward to painting."

* * *

 **11:38 P.M Day Eleven**

 **First Floor**

 **Common Hall (Alexander's Bedroom)**

"Is my queen satisfied yet, or shall I continue?" Alexander breathed. He leaned down to gently kiss along Akeno's neck before gently bucking his hips forward. He seemingly delighted in the sounds it elicited from the girl beneath him. His nostrils flaring slightly from his the wild thumping of his heart thumping. A renewed sense of adrenaline was practically pumping through his veins.

The Vampire grinned as her hands caressed the sides of his face. "Oh, we'll be continuing, my servant. This night is only just getting started," she purred.

Alexander offered a playful smirk and let his free hand trace along her bare hip, marveling at the smooth, unblemished skin. Heat began to slowly pulsate from the hand as he leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth. "You know I am eternally yours, my darling. A fire that never goes out." Once again, he bucked his hips and revelled in the friction he got in return.

Akeno gripped onto the Sorcerer's shoulders. She also moved her head down, resting it against the crook of his neck. "Keeping talking like that, and I think I really will make that come true." She pressed her fangs against his neck and let her tongue make circles to prepare for the bite.

"Darling, I was speaking poetically to express my devotion. Living for an eternity wouldn't suit me well. Besides, we both know you enjoy having power over me. I too savor that feeling." The Sorcerer let his fingers trace up her sides, causing a tinge of heat to follow his touch.

A blissful sigh escaped Akeno, who pulled back to look Alexander in the eyes. With a smirk, she then placed a hand to the side of the bed. "You're correct, my dear mortal. How about we change up positions then? Something a little more fitting." In a flash of movement, he was laying down on the bed, while she was straddling on top of his lap. She leaned down and dragged her nails across his chest.

A soft shudder rocked the Sorcerer as he delighted in the slick, delicious friction. He watched enraptured at her nails traced his chest. The jolt of pain made him respond with an appreciative thrust of his hips. His hands reached up before slowly caressing her generous hips. "There's nowhere I'd rather be, my queen."

"Fufufu. It's the best place for you. Now you know what you need to do, right? I'm almost ready." Akeno straightened up and let herself get carried away in the motion of their rocking hips.

"Leave everything to me. I know what I'm doing," the boy purred. He let his nails dig into her hips. His motions became more erratic. A low breathy gasp escaped his lips. Their bodies reached their climax simultaneously, once again, before they allowed themselves a moment of quiet. They coiled against one another, as Queen and Servant.

Akeno traced a finger along his jawline and down his neck with a soft smile. "Oh Alex, I knew I can always count on you. You've gotten a lot of experience before ending up on this hellish island, which I'm more than happy to take advantage of." She then leaned down and sunk her fangs into his neck. A brief sting of pain was quickly covered by a euphoric sensation.

The Sorcerer sighed again in ecstasy as he grabbed ahold of the girl tightly. "It was so I could be ready to please you, my Queen. For as long as I can manage, though something has you excited tonight, since I think you might be trying to wring me dry," he joked as his hand made it's way behind her head, navigating through her hair.

"Why shouldn't I be excited?" the Vampire questioned with a playful grin. "Seeing Syd on the back foot is beyond rewarding. His smug face is beyond irritating, and it's nice to get my food straight from the tap and not those awful blood packs." She licked the boy's neck greedily.

"Don't you worry, my love. I'll do everything I can to keep you sated," Alexander breathed as he brushed his mouth against hers.

* * *

 **October 25th 2020**

* * *

 **9:21 A.M Day Twelve**

 **First Floor**

 **Foyer**

"Good morning. I hope you all enjoyed a respite after yesterday's excitement." Syd chuckled as he exited his lab alongside his horrific abominations.

"You look like you're in a good mood compared to earlier. You ran out of the trial room like you shat yourself," Ariana said as she crossed her arms.

Samuel smirked and thumbed his belt. "She took the words right out of my mouth. You didn't sound half as confident when you got played like the rest of us."

"Something had to have changed. I can only imagine we are in for another motive if we've been summoned like this," Teleios explained from Chase's shoulder.

The Surgeon offered a measured smirk. "The bird has more intelligence than the rest of you. I thought we'd do something a little different this time around: a field trip. I'm sure Daisuke remembers the facility he spent so much time in, correct? Well, as a reward for completing the last trial, the buildings that comprise it are now open. All of you, save Sebastian, will be venturing there today."

"I knew you were reckless, but I didn't think you'd do something this extreme. Going there isn't some typical motive; it's a bloodbath. I know there are still plenty of denizens in that part of the woods. If we all die, your game ends here," Daisuke said with a stern expression.

"Indeed, it is perilous, but it is daylight. The dangers are less substantial. Besides, there's a reason why I'm asking Sebastian to remain here. I need to have at least one staff member left if things go poorly." Syd chuckled.

Alejandra pressed her pencil against her chin. "That's true. If he wanted the dangers of the island to get us, he wouldn't be sending us first thing in the morning. In that case, there must be something specific in that place which acts as the motive."

"What's stopping us from giving you the middle finger and going about our day?" Nozomi offered a fiery look at the Surgeon.

The mastermind rubbed the bags under his eyes. "I think that's quite obvious to anyone with a speck of intelligence. This is not a suggestion. Failure to comply will be treated as breaking the house rules. I assure you that, no matter how powerful you feel you are, my associates here will deal with anyone who thinks they can simply sit this motive out."

"I would prefer not to see what those monstrosities are capable of," Maya muttered with a frown. Henry silently nuzzled his head against hers, hoping to comfort her. She idly scratched him while taking a hold of the Ultimate Werewolf's hand. "Our hands are tied on this one."

Chase offered the Tamer a comforting smile before clearing his throat. "It's gonna be alright. We have people who've been out this way before. Plus, between Ariana, Teleios, Akeno, and me, it's unlikely anything will get the jump on us."

"Just try to avoid being complacent. I know you're all gifted and have survived a lot, but Daisuke, Shiro, and Mackenzie can tell you that powers mean nothing if you take this place lightly. If you do, you will most certainly regret it," the Butler warned with a worried glance cast around the room.

"Hehe, he's right. During the first game, we even lost people to random things prowling the island," Shiro explained with a smirk while folding his hands behind his head. His smile faltered when he looked at Mackenzie.

She hugged onto Shiro's arm and nodded. "Yes, it can be quite the journey, but it should be much safer at this time of day."

"Excellent. I hope you all enjoy your field trip. I shall be in touch." With those last remarks, the Surgeon turned and moved towards the dining hall.

Kiyomi sighed. "Well, I can certainly say my appetite for the supernatural has waned a lot since I was turned into a puppet by the real deal. I think we should get some supplies to be safe. He never said we had a deadline."

"Fufufu! That sounds like a great idea! I'm gonna grab some sunblock. I might not turn to ashes, but a queen has to take care of herself all the same!" Akeno exclaimed with her hands rested on her hips.

Jizoku cackled loudly at that. "Glad she has the right priorities. This should be a blast. Maybe I can find something out there that can really get my blood pumping!"

"I'm sure you'll certainly find trouble if you go looking for it," Alexander mused before facing the Vampire. He created a black orb that instantly took the shape of a closed parasol, then offered it to her with a slight bow. "Here you are, my queen."

The Vampire accepted it and kissed the boy's cheek. "You never fail to impress, my dear mortal!"

Hana shook her head with a smile. "So, we'll gather some food, medical supplies, and other useful items. Any other suggestions?"

"I believe it would be a wise idea to properly organize our ranks before we set out," Sonia suggested confidently. "I'll meet with Daisuke, as he's more familiar with the area."

"I'd be more than happy to help, Princess. Let's take fifteen to prepare. Take any longer and we're likely to invoke Syd's ire," Daisuke said.

* * *

 **9:48 A.M Day Twelve**

 **First Floor**

 **Kitchen**

The Ultimate Butler barely suppressed a scowl as he stared at the Surgeon. "Master Syd, what are you up to? If they all die like this at once, does it not make this entire game pointless? I beg you to reconsider. I know you wish to toy with their lives, but they deserve to have a chance if this is truly a game."

"It seems you have very little faith in them," Syd mused as he took a small sip of his coffee. "Relax. While there certainly are threats out there, it's unlikely they'll all be killed in the process. I wouldn't risk doing anything that would severely undermine this game."

"And why choose me to remain behind? You know I have no faith or love for you."

The Surgeon chuckled. "Of course you don't. That being said, I know that you're reasonable and more predictable than Shiro and Mackenzie. You may hate my guts, but you will do what I say because you won't do anything to risk your children's lives. I don't have that same leverage with the other two."

Sebastian clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm merely a convenience, then. Am I right to say that you didn't wish to put all of your staff in peril?"

"Precisely. I can't risk all of my remaining pieces, can I? With the nature of this game, I have to play things closer to the chest if I wish to avoid the same fate as Jibo and Kuuma," the Surgeon replied.

The Butler shook his head. "Let me ask you something. Do you actually know who killed Master Momota?"

A frown graced Syd's lips. "No. I can say that none of us were anticipating his death. Truly, the world and this game are lesser with him gone. I was content with Jibo running the show, but I don't believe that Kuuma was. To be truthful, I think Kuuma killed him. I believe his very nature made him beyond the control of anyone. He may have killed Jibo because he thought he could take charge... He knew how I detested direct involvement, so he probably didn't anticipate that I would make a move against him."

"Was part of your reason for killing him that you blame him for Master Momota's death?"

"As I said, it is merely a theory. If it's not Kuuma, I truly don't have a clue, which would be both frustrating and intriguing. In any case, I'm currently more focused on the world outside this island. Despite my disdain for Saino's trickery, I must admit that she's started a wonderful field test." Syd took another sip of his hot beverage.

Sebastian bowed his head. "Just how many have been infected so far?"

A laugh escaped the Surgeon. "It'll take weeks to get a proper estimate, but there have already been tens of thousands of document cases. I expect that number will soar in the next few days and weeks."

"You truly have no concern for what effects this may cause, do you?" The Butler eyed the man with thinly-veiled contempt.

"That's not true. I'd love to study the results myself. I just wish Jibo had lived to see the next stage of evolution..."

* * *

 **12:55 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Outside**

 **Dark Forest (Campsite)**

"Chase, is the coast clear?"

The Ultimate Werewolf sniffed the air intently, then relaxed his posture. He offered Sonia a small nod. "Should be. I don't smell or see anything out of the ordinary, though I'll still keep my wits about me."

The Angel responded with a small smile. "Splendid. We should take this moment to rest our feet and collect ourselves." She pointed at an area dotted with stumps and large rocks. There were even a few tables and rundown cabins that made it appear as if it was an old campsite.

"Let's just make it brief. The chance of encountering threats is only going to increase the closer we get," Daisuke said. He eyed the area warily as he approached one of the abandoned tables.

Alexander walked up beside the Storyteller and briefly placed his hand onto the man's cheek. "I understand this must be stressful for you, but please take a moment to rest. Your experience will be invaluable to us, after all."

Samuel leaned against a nearby tree. "Why exactly are we going to this facility in the first place? It seems like we're putting ourselves in a lot of danger at the moment."

"We don't have much of a choice, Sam. You heard Syd. If we cross him, we'll only end up facing a grisly fate. He still has too many cards," Kiyomi murmured as she uncomfortably fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

Maya let out a sigh of relief and took a seat at a nearby table. Henry curled up into her lap almost immediately, practically purring as she rubbed his back. "I can't wait until we get there. I hate walking around in the open like this. It feels like something's been watching me the entire way through, but I'm probably just being paranoid."

"Considering the shit we've seen so far, I wouldn't be surprised if something really is stalking us," Nozomi grumbled as she slumped onto a table near the tree line.

"I don't think you have to worry about being watched, Maya, not when Kiyomi's in that cute outfit. So, any particular reason why you decided to wear that on this walk?" Ariana asked as she giggled into her hand. Smiling mischievously, she reached over with one of her tails and tugged at the girl's skirt.

Samuel grinned at the Paranormal Investigator. "I admit I was very surprised to see her in that. I don't think she ever told me why she's wearing it."

Kiyomi flushed and fidgeted with her hands. "I-I lost a bet of who would win in a race against Teleios and Henry. Daisuke made me wear this thing!" She huffed indignantly.

"You shouldn't have bet against the king! By the way, I didn't hear you say Master Del Rio," the Storyteller said. Mirth returned to his face as he teased the Investigator.

The Hunter let out a hearty laugh. "Kiyomi, I love you, but you should know that gambling is a mug's game. I guess even you have your lapses in judgment."

"I know you wanted me to hand the victory over to Henry, but I decided the hatchling was in need of a humbling loss," Teleios explained while landing on Sonia's shoulder. He cast a glance at the dragon as he spoke.

Maya giggled as Henry gave a small huff and glared at the bird. She then turned her attention to Kiyomi.

"I gotta admit, it does look good on you," she said, briefly looking her up and down. "Where'd you even get a maid costume, anyway?"

"Look no further than yours truly. I made it 'cause I thought being a staff member meant I'd be wearing a uniform. You know I wouldn't have settled for anything less than the most adorable outfits!" Shiro happily explained with a wink.

"Gee, I'm so thankful for that," Kiyomi replied sarcastically as she laced her hands together.

Alejandra sighed. "As much as I enjoy seeing you all cosplay, can we talk about something important? What can we expect from this facility? The more we know, the more we'll be prepared."

"I would feel a bit better if I knew what we're about to walk into. Syd and Sebastian made it seem quite ominous," Hana recalled as she took a seat upon a large rock.

Mackenzie offered a halfhearted shrug. "Do you want me to paint you a picture? I'm sure you'd appreciate it even less than my art. The truth is that we didn't end up at the mansion until the end of the first game. The facility we're heading towards housed lot of bloodshed. It used to be the site of the SCP Foundation. According to what we discovered, they packed up and moved many of their experiments to a safer location. We never did discover where they ended up. Anyway, the facility sports many amenities. We stayed there for a bit before moving on after a certain point. We moved a lot during that first game."

"Kekeke! Sounds a lot more fun than just sitting in once place! I'm sort of jealous," Jizoku remarked as he reclined against a stump.

"It sounds like we are being sent into a death trap. I figured as much." Samuel's tone was bitter.

The Ultimate Vampire playfully stuck out her tongue. "Aww, don't be so glum. Sure, things might get rough, but just think about how we all survived a zombie horde. We'll get through this and make Syd look like an idiot!"

"Couldn't agree with you more, Akeno!" Maya cheered with a grin.

"Colleen and Remy would disagree with that." The Hunter's tone was somber as he moved his gaze from the group and to the sky.

The Storyteller rubbed at his chin. "Samuel, I know you and I haven't seen eye-to-eye on many things, but you're right. Surviving is one thing; the cost is another."

"That's another reason why we should stick to the ranks I suggested. Having scouts in the front and our heavy hitters in the front and back will keep us safe. It may not be a guaranteed strategy, but it should increase our chances of making it back unscathed," Sonia said before she raised a water bottle to her lips.

"It's past one now. How much longer do you think this will take?" Ariana took one of Nozomi's hands into her own. "I'd rather not be stuck out in these woods after dark, especially not after what happened that first night."

"Teehee, relax! From the looks of it, we're only a couple of miles away now. We should get there and back before any of the creepy crawlies gobble us up!" Shiro wiggled his fingers in the air for emphasis.

Kiyomi frowned. "Let's keep moving. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can get out of these clothes."

"Hmm, I don't know about that. It looks awfully cute on you, Kiyomi," Maya teased. "Anyway, I'm ready to head out if you guys are!"

Chase's ears folded against his head. "I think that's a good idea. I don't like sitting still out here. This entire place feels off to me."

Teleios nodded and prepared his wings to take off. "There haven't been any sounds coming from the area, not even from smaller lifeforms. It feels ominous. I believe I'll start scouting again." The gyrfalcon wasted no time flying into the air.

"Eh, I'll help you. No harm in having two pairs of eyes, right?" Nozomi questioned rhetorically as she stood up.

Then the sound of a blade slicing through flesh filled the air. Blood spurted wildly onto the table as Nozomi's limp body fell to the ground. Her head rolled several times before finally dropping into Ariana's lap with an audible squelch. There, standing at the tree line, was an imposing figure wielding a blood-soaked machete. An eerie cadence filled the clearing as time seemed to stand still.

It didn't stay still for long. Several horrified screams filled the air as a few of the survivors scrambled away from the trees.

Ariana remained rooted to her seat as she stared down at her girlfriend's severed head. Her tails fell limply to her sides. "Z-Zo... Nein, nein, nein, nein! This can't be happening again!" Ariana's eyes shot up towards the approaching figure as several balls of fire appeared around her. With a roar, she shot the fire at her target. "Verdammt und stirb, arschlock!"

"No fucking way… Is that Jason Voorhees?" Alejandra whispered. A rare sense of dread filled her as she swiftly stood up and backed away from Ariana's onslaught.

The masked assailant was pelted by the fire, but he didn't slow down in the slightest. He swiftly and effortlessly cleaved the table in half with his machete, then swung again at a stunned Ariana.

The Kitsune was pulled far out of harm's way at the last second by Akeno, who shook the girl forcefully. She kept her eyes on Jason, who was slowly stalking further into the clearing. "Now isn't the time for vengeance, Ariana. We need to run. If we stand and fight... chances are we'll only end up dead, too."

Ariana's eyes filled with tears. "Sohn einer hundin! You're right..." She reluctantly turned to run, but not before casting a final, longing glance at Nozomi's body.

"Holy shit!" Maya shook as she ran alongside the Kitsune. "What the fuck?! What the fuck?!"

Samuel drew his knife. A look of pure shock was stuck on his face. "Kiyomi, run!"

The Paranormal Investigator swallowed the bile in her throat, then reached down and ripped the bottom of her skirt to give her legs more room. "W-We don't know where the hell we're going, so someone better start moving!"

Sonia stared at the scene in a mixture of horror and awe, but quickly shook herself from her stupor. "D-Daisuke, take point with Chase! Jizoku, can you buy us some time?" she asked as she peered over at the Zombie.

"Kekeke! I've tangled with Slendy, so why not a classic horror icon, too?!" Jizoku's grin, seemingly ever-present, only widened as he charged at Jason headfirst.

As Jizoku dashed forward, the earth underneath Jason opened up first. The man sunk into the dirt quickly as Alexander stepped between him and the group. One of Alexander's hands glowed with magic, while the other pointed to the forest. "Hurry. He definitely won't be hindered by this for long. We have to put as much distance behind him and us as possible," he said as he turned to follow the group.

Jizoku frowned slightly. "Tch, well this isn't as much fun, but fine!" the Zombie exclaimed as he followed after the Sorcerer

Everyone wasted no time in taking the opportunity to sprint into the forest. The dead silence around all of them only served to worsen the already tense atmosphere. Each crunch of a fallen leaf or snapped branch bred paranoia. To make matters worse, the survivors could make out a familiar cadence that changed positions frequently. As the seconds bled into minutes, their increasing adrenaline pressed them onward. Finally and mercifully, the group saw another clearing that gave way to several reinforced buildings. They stood out as a stark contrast to the rest of the forest.

"T-There are so many. Where do we go?" Hana panted out as sweat dotted her brow.

Mackenzie rested a hand on her stomach. "...The containment buildings are probably the most secure. Syd didn't give us many details, either."

"She's right. If Jason is out, we need to take shelter before something even worse comes along," Daisuke advised as he warily scanned the tree line.

"What could be worse than Jason?! He just fucking killed Nozomi!" Maya exclaimed incredulously.

Shiro laughed halfheartedly. "Don't ask questions you don't want answers for. Speaking of our favorite mask friend, he's back!" He gestured at the hulking figure, which skulked out of the woods to block their path to the facility. "I don't think he's in the mood for handshakes this time."

"Who gives a fuck about that?! If we are going to find safety, we need to do it now!" Samuel exclaimed

The Horror Writer stared at the masked man that stalked towards them. "It's a shame he can't send himself to hell. I hate to say this, but we might not have any choice but to fight. Splitting up in slasher flicks never goes well."

"Yes, all that would accomplish is make us easier pickings. Just find the nearest door and get in. These facilities are built like prisons, so we'll have to see if they can keep something out as well," Alexander said while looking over the buildings.

"Someone needs to get his attention or we're going to get picked off in the process. I'll do it." Chase stepped forward as he prepared to transform, only to stop as a loud cracking sound filled the air.

Suddenly, a tree crashed into Jason. At that point, the group saw a monstrous figure emerge from the forest and loom over the downed assailant.

What the group saw was nothing less than monstrous. The creature was huge - well over eight feet tall - with massive, pulsating tumors and overgrown muscles that burst from its skin. It wore a torn lab coat that was covered in blood, feces, semen, bile and other bodily fluids. Other than that, it was completely naked. Patches of blond hair spotted its body and its bloated head, which held endless, saw-like teeth and a serpent-like tongue. Chitin formed in patches around its old wounds, and bloodshot eyes had grown at random in different parts of its body. The monstrosity even sported extra limbs, some of which were useless and some of which ended in deadly claws and mandibles. Its massive main arms ended in razor-sharp claws that were stained with dirt. The creature approached Jason rapidly and rammed one of its claws deep into his gut, ripping his torso from his legs. Then, with a roar that echoed throughout the island, it bit down on Jason's head, devouring him in one bite.

"Son of a bitch, he's still alive..." Daisuke breathed in horror.

Sonia suppressed the sickening feeling in her stomach as she found her voice. "What the hell is that thing?"

The Storyteller scowled. "Something far worse than Jason. Let's move before he turns his attention on us!" he barked as he gestured at the nearest building. "Make for the door and don't look back!"

Shiro swallowed. His normal playful demeanor vanished. Without a word, he picked up Mackenzie and sped towards the building, though he couldn't help but watch as the creature continued to tear Jason's body apart.

The stunned group quickly sprang to life and wasted no time in chasing after the fleeing Executioner. Moments later, they heard an indistinguishable, inhuman sound before the massive creature began to gallop after them. No sooner had the last member of the group crossed the threshold when a reinforced, magnetic door suddenly sealed shut. They had escaped the nightmares of the forest, but a new nightmare was about to begin...

* * *

 **1:43 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Abandoned SCP Foundation Site**

 **Containment Unit #2**

"Kekeke! That was scary. Even my blood was beginning to race." Jizoku chuckled. "At least we all made it. Well, most of us did."

Hana shot Jizoku a dark look. "Can you please pretend like you care about another human being? Do you have any idea what Ariana is feeling right now?"

Alejandra sighed. "Look, we all know he has no tact. I don't have any room to talk, either. We're just fortunate we only suffered one casualty. Now we understand why Sebastian seemed so disturbed this morning."

The Ultimate Kitsune muttered curses under her breath as she walked away from the rest of the group. It was faint, but audible sobbing could be heard from the girl.

Samuel slumped against a wall, his face noticeably more pale. "What... What the fuck was that thing?"

"...That was Nick," Mackenzie said in a quiet voice as she rested her head on Shiro's shoulder. "He was one of the failed experiments. We thought he was dead."

"I've seen a lot of disturbing shit on this island, but I gotta say, that takes the cake," Maya murmured while leaning against Chase. "You guys have met him before?" She glanced at Mackenzie.

Shiro regarded the Painter a moment before speaking up. "Yeah, it's like Kenzie said. He was some sort of weird experiment involving a cadaver. His name is Nicholas Bailey. As you saw, he's even less chatty than Jason. You all better hope these walls hold."

The Werewolf possessively wrapped an arm around the Tamer as his gaze shifted around the sterile room. It was filled with impossibly complex terminals, computers, and a series of chambers that seemed to have once housed something.

"...I'm not sure he's our only concern," he said as he sniffed the air. "There's something wrong. Something in the air..."

Akeno raised a hand to stifle a yawn. "Ugh, he's right. I'm starting to feel lightheaded."

"Son of a bitch, we're being drugged." Daisuke tried to cover his mouth before collapsing to a single knee.

It was at that point that a PA system suddenly blared to life. Syd's voice echoed throughout the room. "Only a single casualty? That is a bit surprising, though you are a resourceful group. Now, this is where the real motive begins. Very soon, you all will succumb to sleep. When you awaken, you will all will be sharing a dream with one another, but you won't be alone. The dream demon will be hunting you. Your options are very simple: if you kill someone in the dream, they will die in real life, but I will pump a counteragent to reawaken all of you. Then we move to a trial as per usual. Alternatively, Freddy can kill all of you. Finally, while unlikely, if you can defeat him in his own dream, the motive will also end when you reawaken. I would wish you all sweet dreams, but I think that is unlikely." The Surgeon's chuckle was the last thing the group heard before silence prevailed once more.

"Son of a... bitch." The Hunter spat out. His eyes grew heavy and his head began to spin. "Kiyomi... I won't let anyone... hurt you." He collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"S-Sam," the Investigator stammered out as she slumped to the floor. She tried to reach out towards the boy, but her hand instead seized upon a discarded black glove. In her drowsy state, she regarded the outline of a wolf's head as her vision began to swim. Suddenly, blackness seized her.

Teleios fluttered in the air repeatedly before landing in a heap next to Sonia. "I-I haven't the strength to resist. My body feels like lead."

The Angel offered a strained smile as she pulled the the bird against her chest. "It's okay, King. Just stay with me," she murmured before losing consciousness.

One by one, each of them shared the same fate as the drug ran its course. Alexander slowly helped Chase to the floor, for he nearly fell face-first. The Sorcerer stared weakly at Akeno, who was already passed out a few feet away. With the last of his strength, he slowly crawled towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist before darkness took him as well.

Ariana stared at the ceiling as tears filled her puffy eyes. "Zo, I'm so sorry. I'm would give any..." Her voice trailed off into a whisper as her tails relaxed and she joined the others in a potentially eternal slumber...

* * *

 **16 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

The shot opened to show the remaining female cast of "House of Horrors" waiting in the green room, all of them in costume. All of them, except for Maya and Hana that is. Kiyomi groaned, throwing her head back over the arm of the couch. "Where are those two? They're taking forever!"

"They are taking longer than usual," Nozomi muttered.

Ariana sighed, resting her head on Nozomi's shoulder. "Maybe they just got caught up in traffic."

"Doubt it," Alejandra argued. "It's early enough in the morning they'd be able to avoid a lot of it."

Sonia sighed. "I'd say we wait a few more minutes for them before we head to the set. Something might have come up this morning that they didn't have time to tell us about."

The door swung open, and an angry Maya stomped into the room. "I swear to God, when I get my hands on her, I'm gonna…" Maya's voice trailed off into soft grumblings as she stormed over to one of the couches. An equally angry-looking Hana followed in soon after.

All of the other girls looked at one another, nervous and even a bit afraid to ask. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Shiro finally asked, "Is…Is everything alright with you two?"

"I'm going to murder Sora's ex!" Maya shouted. Everyone's eyes widened.

Hana sighed, running her hand through her hair. She still appeared very agitated. "Sora's ex showed up at our apartment last night, drunk off her ass and saying all this shit about how Sora was a freak and how he was never man enough for her so that's why she cheated on him and just…all this awful stuff. We called the police, and that was enough to scare her off."

"But that bitch now knows where we live and is going to keep harassing my ET!" Maya hissed, her fists clenched tight.

Mackenzie cocked an eyebrow. "You call Sora 'your ET?'"

"I don't think that's what you should be focusing on, Kenzie," Saino reprimanded.

Maya slumped down in her seat. "He looked so upset when she showed up, and all we could do was call the police."

Shiro sighed, leaning forward in her seat. "Look, if this bitch is dumb enough to show back up at your apartment, record everything she says to you guys. Take it to the police and then start the process for getting a restraining order."

"If worse comes to worse, then you can stay with one of us while finding a new apartment," Ariana offered.

Hana nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. "Thank you, Ari, but that hopefully won't be necessary."

"With people like Sora's ex, better to be safe than sorry," Sonia interjected. "Gundam and I had to the same when an obsessed fan had figured out where we lived."

The two girls glanced at each other, their anger and nervousness beginning to dissipate. "We…We're sorry for being late," Maya muttered. "We wanted to make certain that she wasn't waiting around."

The girls sat in silence for a moment before Kiyomi shot out of her seat. "Alright! Enough with all of this sadness! We need to get you two into your costumes asap!" She rushed over to the girls and grabbed their hands. "I'm bored and want to get filming!" The camera faded to black as Hana and Maya were dragged out of the room by Kiyomi, the others chuckling at the sight.

* * *

 ***AN* Like to thank the betas as always and a big shout out to CSD,Petty,Magus, and Super for their help this chapter! I'd like to give my condolences to Sooty, when I was mapping out this arc I knew that with Jason being out here, it would have been nonsensical for everyone to get away unscathed. I do hope you can forgive me for killing Nozomi! =(  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Fee5H**

 _Oh no the Master of Theorists is here again. All of my secrets are for naught. Seriously though, I wonder if you're psychic or just that good ._._

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Bahahha I don't think anything was ever simple or straight forward, but things may be more complicated now :P_

 **NSPunny**

 _Hehehe you're going to die on the hill aren't you? Who knows you might be right. Surely someone that sweet can't be real can they?_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Yeah I wanted to take my time and build things up before delving into each remaining character._

 **doomqwer**

 _It was fun from my perspective as well to see this cocky character be just as floored as the students._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Hey the way I look at it, variety is the spice of life!_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Yeah I thought it would be a cool reveal to show he's always been one. It also sets a precedence that these experiments were based on something very real._


	28. Chapter 27: The Dream Demon: Act One

**Chapter 27: The Dream Demon: Act One**

 **6:32 P.M Day ?**

 **Gatehouse**

The last rays of sunlight poured into the magnificent courtyard...

One by one, the survivors found themselves standing before the entrance of a large castle draped with intricate banners. The sounds of orchestral music radiated from the imposing structure.

Samuel gazed around the group with a look of confusion. Each one of them bore a very fancy set of antiquated-looking clothes. Most of them, in someway, were suited to the individual. Everyone bore a mask as well. "What the hell is this? This is what I imagined when I thought of the dream demon..."

"Well, dreams don't always start off as nightmares. I'm honestly more curious about these clothes," Alejandra said as she stared down at her sleek black dress.

Akeno eyed the group closely. "I believe we may be guests of some sort of masquerade ball. Our attire seems to fit that quite nicely. Freddy must be somewhere in the castle itself."

"What's to stop us from trying to leave?" Chase gestured away from the castle's entrance and to a marked exit. "Maybe if we walk through that door, we can escape this dream before it turns into a nightmare."

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple. Beyond the wall is just mist. The only thing that exists here is this area. I fear that trying to escape may lead to a worse fate." A voice said as tall boy sporting a feathery cloak and beaked mask stepped forward. His voice was very familiar, but his appearance was an enigma.

"King? Is that you?" Sonia asked in slightly shaken manner, because the boy's appearance greatly resembled that of his late owner.

Teleios eyed the Princess. In contrast to him, she was wearing a flowing white dress, along with a white, similar-shaped mask. "Indeed, it would seem my normal form isn't sufficient in this world. Nevertheless, it would be wise for us to discuss our strategy, assuming we do have one..."

"Is there any point? This was a trap, just like with Jason and that other monster." Ariana's fox mask obscured the tears that stung her eyes. "Syd knew exactly what he was doing when he sent us into the devil's jaws."

Jizoku touched his mask, which was littered with beads and small pieces of bone. "Kekeke. I wouldn't put so much stock into Syd. It's obvious he's losing his touch. He wanted to unsettle and break us. He's afraid for us to see how he's beginning to crumble."

The Ultimate Storyteller touched his glittering mask as he stared up at the castle. "Right now, Syd isn't our focus. Like Teleios said, we need to find and defeat Freddy. Otherwise, we may never wake up."

"If we have plenty of time, we can just stick together until we corner him." Hana adjusted her light-blue, kimono-like dress that flowed to the floor.

The Paranormal Investigator shook her head as she picked up a flyer off the ground. "We don't have that kind of time, I'm afraid." The then read the flyer aloud. "Freddy would like to personally welcome you all to a night of blood and nightmares. Join the masquerade party, where many of your old friends and family are guests. You have until midnight to stop me or spill your own blood. Fail to do either, and you'll be the bitch to me and the monster in your world. At midnight, the sealed door protecting your unconscious bodies from the outside will be raised, and I'll leave what happens next to your imagination. I suggest you kids start mingling or murdering, because it's prime time tonight!"

"Wonderful. We have a little over five hours or our bodies will be destroyed by Nick in the real world, which of course means we don't have time to search this entire castle as a large group," Alexander pointed out.

"Then it seems pretty obvious what we have to do. We split up, find this sweater-wearing loser, and roast him!" Shiro twirled around in his poofy pink dress before wrapping an arm around Mackenzie."

The Painter smiled fondly as she hugged the boy. "Uh huh! I suggest just a few groups, though. We don't want to be too vulnerable if we run into Freddy."

"So how about three groups of five?" Maya stared down at a cane in her hands, which had a dragon's head on it. 'Henry, I hope you're alright.'

Sonia offered a curt nod. "Groups of five is a wise call. Keep your wits about you, and just remember we're in a dream. Whatever we see, there's a good chance it's only an illusion. We have to be careful to avoid falling into one of his traps, or else Nick will be the least of our concerns."

* * *

 **7:01 P.M**

 **Castle**

 **Second Floor**

 **Grand Ballroom**

Dozens, if not hundreds of individuals filled the massive room, alongside elegant piano music. Much like the group, they too were dressed in masks, fine dresses, and suits. There was a large throng that stood conversing with one another, while the center of the room was populated by couples swaying back and forth. A giant crystal chandelier hung from above, and the rising moon cast a glow through the large arched windows. For all intents and purposes, this seemed like a normal, if not extravagant party...

"Can't say I've ever been to a party like this. Hell, I've only written about it." Daisuke said while looking around. "Still, dream or not, we should keep our guard up,"

Sonia rested a hand on the Storyteller's arm. "Precisely. I think his goal is lull us into complacency. No matter what we see, we have to remember it's not real."

"Fufufu, that may be true, but it may be wise to blend in as well. We don't know how these projections will respond to us. The last thing we want is to be swarmed," Akeno said softly as she laced her arm with Alexander. They both followed behind Daisuke and Sonia.

Alexander ran a hand through his hair. "That is a good point, my Queen. We don't know if all of the guests are Freddy's creation or not. It's a shame, though, since this kind of party is perfect for you. We'll have to have a dance another time."

"Hah! Why not use this occasion?" Jizoku cracked a grin. "I mean, we're looking for mister blade fingers. If he can create illusions, he may very well be among the crowd, so mingling might be our best bet."

The Angel sighed and glanced back over her shoulder. "Jizoku, why do I get the sense you just want to have fun instead of focusing on the task at hand?"

The Zombie winked at her. "Oh, my liege, you wound me! I'm only thinking about our mission. Just consider this as us being covert."

"Given the name of his little friend, I'm sure he is more enthused to meet Freddy than any of us," the Sorcerer mused.

"Be that as it may, it may prove helpful in a way. We've got appearances to keep, just in case these are apparitions. Jizoku can easily slip past and search around," Daisuke said, giving the zombie a firm look. "I trust that you'll be careful?"

Jizoku grinned wildly. "Of course. Careful is my middle name. Least it could be." He then strode towards the dancing couples excitedly.

"I'm fairly certain he doesn't even know the definition of the word," Akeno sighed softly settling her gaze upon an armored figure donning a silver mask.

The individual bowed before reaching out to take Sonia's hand. "Sister, it warms my heart to see you. To know that everything wasn't in vain. Won't you join me for a dance?" a feminine voice asked.

"L-Lari?" Sonia whispered as she stared at the familiar blue eyes. Her shoulders trembled slightly.

"Don't, she's not real. This is just an illusion," Daisuke said softly, tugging on her arm.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you with another woman. Ugh, and here I thought I was your Palomita!"

Daisuke's head slowly turned. He soon met eyes with the Former Ultimate Traditional Dancer. She was dressed in a beautiful ceremonial kimono, with a black-and-blue mask. Her golden eyes were filled with mirth.

"Y-you… you aren't real," he said softly, gritting his teeth in anger.

Laris gently squeezed Sonia's hand. "Of course we're real. You all have the wrong idea about this place. It isn't just a dream. It's where we all exist. This is our world beyond."

"S-She's right, I finally found my voice in more than one way. I didn't realize how popular you were, Dais," said a girl wearing a shimmering dress. She laced her hands together before offering him a weak smile. "I've missed you."

Akeno's eyes quickly flitted around the room while her jaw fell open. "She's not lying. All of them, they're teenagers. They must be the ones who've died."

Alexander stroked his chin in thought. "It would seem he's pulling from our own memories of loved ones. Please, you two, you need to get away from them."

The Angel stared at the form of her sister before recoiling her hand. "I-I'm sorry, Lari, I can't. I-I just can't." She turned away, but once she scanned the crowd, her face paled. "Guys, where did Jizoku go? I-I don't seem him anywhere." She turned her attention back to her own group, only to realize Jizoku wasn't the only one gone. Akeno was the only one left standing beside her. "What happened to Daisuke and Alexander?!"

Akeno shook her head numbly before she reached out and grasped the other girl's hand. "They just vanished. It must be his doing. He's trying to separate us. We need to get out of here, and fast. I knew he had a lot of power in here, but in this realm… he might as well be a god."

* * *

 **7:40 P.M**

 **Castle**

 **Basement**

 **Undercroft**

The Ultimate Zombie pressed through the small crypt as his gaze flitted around the various large pillars. "Where are you? For some reason, you're so familiar to me. Heh, even your name comes to my tongue beyond all the other jumbled messes in my head."

"Seishin Bondye, you really are a site for sore eyes," a voice said as a girl suddenly appeared from beyond one of the pillars. She favored him with a tiny smile. "You know I waited for you to come back for so long."

"You did? I-I can't remember what happened. Everything in my mind is so murky." The boy clutched at his forehead as as series of flashes flooded through his mind.

He could still hear Sozo's voice however he saw himself in a Hope's Peak Blazer standing before the outside of the campus.

"Of course you remember, darling. You just have to dig deeper. Don't forget, you only have your powers because of your training as the Ultimate Voodoo Priest. It was your research into the occult that lead you here in the first place, how you became blessed with such healing."

Everything around him practically shifted. He soon saw himself sitting inside the Occult Research Club with several classmates. A series of images showing various rituals they'd performed during their tenor in the club.

"Voodoo..." Jizoku repeated the word with uncertainty as the images much like a movie reel seemed to skip forward. "S-Something went wrong, though. Something changed in me after discovering that power."

As the images began to slow, he saw himself sitting in a padded room with a straightjacket, thrashing around wildly as his eyes were becoming more and more deranged.

"That's right, the doctors called it schizophrenia. You even changed physically. You became less and less like your former self. Before long, you were afraid you might actually become a real zombie, no longer driven by any kind of real thought. You feared that so much! You were afraid of losing me and our child, that you were desperate for a cure."

Next thing he knew, he was kneeling down and resting a hand on Sozo's very pregnant belly. Before recoiling away in fear of hurting either of them...

The Zombie's shoulders slumped slightly as his milky eyes widened. "I… turned to my best friend. I turned to Jibo Momota, the Ultimate Biologist for help."

A familiar, but much younger, Jibo extended a hand outward toward Seishin, as if offering something.

Sozo's voice continued to offer a narration for the boy's broken memories.

"Precisely. His family had a private island and the resources to perform whatever experiments were necessary to undo your affliction."

"...I came to this Island willingly, because I trusted him. Jibo betrayed me and used me as a guinea pig," the boy said in a hushed voice.

He then appeared next to a examination table. Seishin was strapped to it, and he was being slowly and painfully dissected. The howls of agony and anguish echoed throughout the room.

"You have every right to hate him, but he did initially want to help you. That wasn't a deception, but then something happened that he didn't anticipate..."

Jizoku's brow furrowed as he strained to concentrate. "...Yukiko. His fiance. She got very sick. The doctors on the mainland couldn't find an answer."

The image that greeted his mind now was that of a once vibrant and beautiful young woman that lay languishing on a bed, relying on life support simply to survive. Her lustrous black hair and slowly diminished, and with, it her very life...

"Yes, and he realized that, if he cured you, it also meant likely destroying his only cure to save her. He wasn't wrong, but he didn't have enough time to prevent her passing. At that point, he was left without the person he loved. He betrayed you for nothing. You know all too well how fragile a mind can be." Sozo's voice whispered into his ear.

"H-He felt the need to validate the horrible things he'd done. He first tried to justify it was for a greater cause," the Zombie responded in a hushed tone. "But it began to slowly spiral out of control."

The Voodoo Priest watched a moment play out where he thrashed against his bindings, all while watching various tanks filled with horrific abominations. All of which were born from his genetic material.

Sozo gently caressed the boy's cheek as she slowly stirred the boy from the flood of memories. "You became the centerpiece of almost all of his research. Cloning, creating artificial life, it all became possible because of your cells' uncanny ability to replicate to such an extreme degree. The man who once wanted to save his friend and lover used you for what he saw as the next step in evolution and science."

The boy felt the haze over him diminish slightly as he stared down at the girl. "Sozo, your aura is just like I remember. Can you ever forgive me for leaving you alone when you needed me most?"

"Of course. It broke my heart when you didn't return, but I think you'll understand that pain too," she said with a tender smile before she plunged her hand into his chest.

Jizoku let out a ragged gasp before coughing up blood. He staggered backwards as he saw Sozo, or what appeared to be her, holding his beating heart.

Slowly, the figure's appearance transformed, revealing itself to be Freddy. "Whaddya think? Not half bad acting, right? You know, I'm not even sure how your powers work, but something tells me you're not gonna get up after this one. Look at it this way, you gave the girl you loved your heart. Ain't that so fucking sweet?" the burnt man howled. He then squeezed the beating organ, causing it to burst. Blood showered everywhere.

The Zombie collapsed to the ground before shakily extending his arm. "P-Please wait. I-I have to know, is Sozo alive? Is everything you said true?"

"Hahaha! Now this is fucking riot. You've spent all this time trying to get yourself killed, but now that you know the truth, you're finally afraid. There's nothing like the sweet taste of fear. I'd stay and play longer, but your friends aren't going to kill themselves… or maybe they will. Who knows? That night is still young," Freddy cracked a demonic grin and offered a mock bow before disappearing into thin air.

A ragged cough escaped the Zombie, who tried to raise his arm in vain as darkness took him.

Freddy was right. For the first time, he was afraid. He wasn't prepared to die, and yet he no longer had any control over that.

A few seconds elapsed before Jizoku took his last breath. He was soon swallowed by oblivion...

* * *

 **8:20 P.M**

 **Castle**

 **First Floor**

 **Great Hall**

A sumptuous smell greeted those who strode into the Great Hall. They saw three large tables, in which dozens of people sat feasting. The sounds of orchestral music played from the balcony of the second story. The room was filled with raucous laughter and cheering from those eating and drinking merrily.

Chase warily peered around the room as he kept a firm grasp on Maya's hand. "This is not what I was expecting when I imagined a nightmare. How in the world are we supposed to find him when there's so many people here?"

"It's a pretty tall task, I have to admit." Maya looked around the hall with keen interest. She looked down at her cane, before twirling it around with a small smile. "I know things are dangerous and all… but part of me can't help but be happy, too. It's been years since I've been able to feel my toes. It feels nice to pretend I have my legs back."

Samuel strode into the hall, clearly not used to wearing such formal clothing. "Whatever the case, it's going to be difficult finding him when everyone is wearing masks. I don't know what I have on, but it's bloody hot in this thing."

"Even if we didn't have the masks to deal with, it wouldn't matter. If Freddy has his powers from the movies, he can completely change his form, as well as far more dangerous things," Kiyomi explained. She kept pace with the Hunter in a long purple gown, which had a slit running down the side to show off her leg. "At least this is more dignified than that maid outfit."

"A-Auntie! You're here!" A tiny little boy with a mop of black hair hopped out of his chair before running and tackling Ariana's side with a tight hug.

"K-Kit?" the woman spoke softly. She saw the smiling face of the little boy, his glimmering eyes and brilliant smile almost fooling her. She then shook her head and glared at him. "Nein, you're dead! I-I saw your body. This is just a dream."

Tears filled the boy's eyes. "W-Why would you say that? I've missed you so much, Autnie."

"He really has. I've been looking after him since we arrived here. At first, I was bitter, but this isn't so bad of an existence," a voice mused as the familiar form of Hikyou drifted into view. His one visible eye peered through his mask at the group. "I know it's hard to believe, but this isn't some fantasy. This is where all of us reside after we die."

"Bullshit!" The Hunter nearly shouted. "There's only one heaven and this is not it."

The Paranormal Investigator grabbed ahold of the boy's hand and lightly squeezed it. "Sam, hold on for a moment. While I know we need to be on guard, I'm not sure we should completely write off everything we see here. Not after everything else we've seen on the island. It would make it easier on Freddy if he didn't have to control all of these people."

Samuel squeezed her hand back. "Maybe Freddy isn't controlling these people, but they were created by him. This whole dream was. We can't trust anything these people say. Don't let your guard down."

"I see you haven't changed a bit, Sam. Just as cynical as I am." A redhead drifted into view before stopping a few feet away. "I sort of miss your stubborn ass," Colleen smirked. "Besides, if you want to find the dream demon, he's not going to carry around a flashing neon sign. You should pull your head out of your butt and mingle a bit."

"God, they all look so real. Even their scents smell right," Chase said quietly as he shifted uncomfortably.

"This is quite...uncanny, I have to admit," Maya agreed, looking at the deceased with some worry. "Can this really be them...?"

"Colleen?" Samuel said with some hope in his voice. He quickly shook his head. "No, this can't be real. It's impossible! Colleen, I never even got to say goodbye..."

"Dumbass, what do you think this is?" The Dullahan slapped him lightly against the face. "Look, this isn't heaven nor is it hell. This is a place in between. Freddy is using it because he can draw on our collective conscious. We're not your enemies."

The Werewolf shifted slightly before his eyes widened in realization. "Wait, where is Ariana?" He turned around in a complete circle only to see no sign of the Kitsune.

Hikyou raised a hand to his mouth to stifle a chuckle, as the room around him began to grow eerily silent. "Oh, don't worry so much. She just lost someone very important to her. I'm sure she just wants to catch up is all. After all, Nozomi was more than just a cheap meaningless fuck. Least I went out after tasting that sweet pussy."

Samuel's eyes widened in shock. "What the fuck did you do to her?!" He growled.

"What are you talking about, Sam? We were standing right here the whole time talking to you. It's not our fault you weren't playing closer attention to Ariana," Colleen pointed out with a shrug and a dark smirk.

"Just like how Auntie wasn't paying attention when I died. She was too busy being a slut," Kit said as in a sickly sweet tone. "It's okay, though, I forgive Auntie. Because I know Freddy is going to make it right." He then took a step forward towards the group and began to slowly chant. The room around him joined in chorus.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you… Three, four, better lock your door… Five, six, grab your crucifix… Seven, eight, gonna stay up late… Nine, ten, never sleep again," Kit finished as he flashed a toothy smile with a mouth of razor sharp teeth. "Oh, it's too late though, isn't it? You're in his world and we're all starving!"

The sound of fists drumming against tables filled the Great Hall, while the former feast had turned into a macabre horror. Rotting skulls and dismembered body parts lay strewn across the multiple tables.

Chase bared his teeth as he shifted his stance. "Seems like the charade is over. We need to get out of here and find Ariana before it's too late!"

"Oh, fuck this shit!" Maya yelped. "Fuck! Chase, can you smell where Ariana is? Can we track her down that way?"

"I'll try, but this place isn't right. I think he can mess with my senses too." The Werewolf extended an arm to shield the Tamer. "Either way, we need to move and now. We don't need to test what kind of powers these illusions have in here."

"Colleen", "Hiykou", and "Kitai" began to skulk forward, while the dozens of seated occupants rose to their feet.

The Hunter squeezed Kiyomi's hand tightly and backed away. "Everyone stay together. Don't let them split us up, or we'll be easy targets."

* * *

 **8:44 P.M**

 **Castle**

 **First Floor**

 **Throne Room**

"Welcome to my humble abode. This isn't the first time I've welcomed guests into my home. Hopefully, it will fair better this time." Jibo adjusted the crown on his head and shifted in his throne before staring down at the group walking into the room. "Mind what you touch, I don't have a lamp to fix anything you break."

A dark-haired beauty, who sat adjacent to him, fanned herself before offering a chastising look. "Darling, you really should be more cordial. They're tense enough as it is."

"Tense? I bet none of them were squeezed like a bottle of ketchup. If you ask me, this is freaking rich!" Kuuma cackled as he twirled around in a jester's outfit. "You all are so fucked!"

"Hmm, they seem to be able to recall what occurred to them in life. This Krueger certainly doesn't skimp out on the details," Teleios explained as he adjusted his cloak.

Hana shook her head. "I have to say, I wouldn't mind walking down memory lane, though this certainly wouldn't be my first choice." Her eyes widened, as if a light bulb sparked to life. "Wait a minute, who better to be the boogieman than the king of the castle?"

"I expected nothing less from Jibo. He always did look down on us back in the day." Shiro added, eyeing the former mastermind. "Gotta admit, though, that crown is pretty sweet."

The Painter smiled fondly and hugged Shiro's arm. "I have to say, under better circumstances, I'd enjoy sketching this entire castle."

"You can save your hobbies for when we're not being hunted by Freddy Krueger," the Horror Writer deadpanned as she adjusted her raven mask. "So is it true? I'm guessing you're all illusions, but Hana does raise a good point. It would be a bit poetic if the dream demon was posing as the former head of the house," she paused to eye the unknown woman. "Unless your Queen is actually the one pulling the strings."

"Oh my, they're not falling for this rouse in the slightest. I suppose discretion only goes so far. What a waste of theatrics," the woman mused as she glanced over at Jibo.

A low chuckle escaped the man, who slowly extended his arms. "You just don't understand, do you? You can't defeat Freddy in this world. He is everyone and no one at the same time." He laughed and rose to his feet, while his skin slowly burned and peeled away.

A myriad of chuckles followed as both Kuuma and the woman mirrored his actions. Their flesh became more and more grotesque as sickening finger claws appeared on their hands. "Welcome to my world, bitch!" They howled in laughter before pointing their claws towards the group.

Alejandra's eyes widened as she too several steps back. "We need to run. We're no match for him!"

"Kenzie, stay behind me. I don't want you to get hurt by these fucks!" The Executioner pushed the girl behind himself. "I'll keep you safe!"

The Painter shivered and squeezed her eyes shut. "S-Shiro, I-I don't want to die. I can't die here, please..."

Shiro worked his jaw. "Don't worry, I'm going to protect you… I'll protect you both.

The trio of Freddys laughed before wiggling their claws as one in the middle spoke. "Oh? You think you can? That's a bold claim. Why don't we give it a test? If you're shaking in your boots now, I want to smell your fear when you're on your own. I'm not obsessed with despair, but it does go hand in hand with fear a lot. Run as fast as you can, but know that I'll be hunting you all down!" One by one, each of the students were pulled out of sight. Some through the floor, while others through various walls. Soon, all five of them were apart. The burnt man pulled Jibo's formal attire off, revealing his signature striped clothes, as a fiendish smile spread across his face. "Don't worry, children. Freddy is coming..."

* * *

 **9:01 P.M**

 **Castle**

 **First Floor**

 **Balcony**

Nozomi offered the Kitsune a reassuring smile as she gently caressed the girl's cheek. "Aria, relax! I know how nervous you are, but I swear you can trust me. I just wanted to spend a few last moments with you before you leave this place. It's not often that someone who's dead get's to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry, I should have paid more attention. You'd be alive if I had." Ariana placed her hand her hand over Nozomi's. She wanted to feel the girl's warmth. "I feel so useless. First Hikky, then the Minnow, and now you."

The woman struggled to hold back her tears. She sniffled, taking a shaky breath. "It wasn't s-supposed to be this way. W-we were supposed to get out together."

"Shh. It's okay, love. No one saw that bastard coming, especially me. You can't blame yourself for that," the Succubus cooed as she wrapped her arms around the other girl.

"Zo, t-tell me this is real. Please, I don't want to leave you," Ariana said, hugging the woman back. Her warmth, her scent, her body, it was all so real. It was hard to discern reality from a dream.

The blue-haired girl shifted her stance before slowly cupping the other girl's face. "Aria you don't have to. You can stay right here with me, Hikky, and Minnow. You can just rest now, my darling. You don't ever have to feel that kind of pain again."

"Y-you're right. I can stay here, with my little Minnow. And my first and only love. We can raise him together! I'm tired of despair, of pain… of watching my friends die," the woman said firmly. "This… this is what I want."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that. God, I want to kiss you so much right now," Nozomi laughed in a tearful voice before she melded her lips against the Kitsune's.

Ariana kissed her back, feeling the hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. Everything felt right with the world, for she was finally back with her love. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the Succubus slowly morphing. Her beautiful face became scarred and burned. By the time she pulled away and opened her eyes, Nozomi was no longer before her.

Freddy licked his burnt lips before squeezing her tightly with his free arm. "Shit, no wonder she liked giving you such a good boning. It's almost enough to make me wanna see what the whole hubbub is about." He laughed as he drug his claws down the front of her cleavage, ripping the top of her dress. He then grabbed the bottom of it, ready to pull it up. "Whaddya say we go another round for old time's sake? I'll even let Nozomi watch." Nozomi's severed head rolled into view before stopping only a foot or so away.

"Fick dich du Arschloch!" She pushed back against the man. "You despicable fuck! Let me go!" Despite her struggles, his hold on her only tightened.

"Hah, I do enjoy a little fight. You are a pretty little thing, I can't wait to see your insides." He dragged his tongue along her neck. "Don't hesitate to scream. I'm prone to be a little rough and messy." Freddy flashed a razor smile as he began to drag one of his claws along the inside of her thigh, but then his mirth suddenly turned to surprise...

In a swift motion, Ariana caught the sight of a large first colliding against the burnt man's face, sending him tumbling backwards and over the side of the balcony.

Standing there was none other than Chase, who was panting deeply. Maya stood several feet behind him. "You alright, Ariana? Do you need any help moving?"

The kitsune said nothing. Instead, she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Her shoulders shook as she started to cry. The werewolf hugged her back just as tight, sparing a glance back at Maya, who gave a concerned look.

"T-thank you. I thought it was real. I thought it was her!" she said between sobs. "I'm so fucking stupid for falling for it!"

Chase offered a sympathetic smile as he gently patted her back. "Hey, you're not stupid. If something had happened to Maya, you better believe I would have fallen for the same trick. Did I get him, Maya? Is this over?"

The Tamer hesitantly peered over the edge. Her shoulders slumped, and she slowly returned to the pair's side before wrapping her arms around both of them. "He's gone, but this isn't over yet. We just have to stick together. We were separated from Sam and Kiyomi not too long ago. I think that's his game. He wants to divide and pick us off."

"Well, he did a good job. I bought it hook, line and sinker. God, that makes me so fucking mad!" she said, hugging the girl tightly. "I'm so glad you two are here. I owe you one."

The Werewolf slowly pulled away before offering a warm smile "You don't owe us a thing. We're all a pack now. We'll stick together, and I'll do everything in my power to protect you both. Now let's go find the others!"

* * *

 **9:33 P.M**

 **Castle**

 **Second Floor**

Minstrel's Gallery (Overlooking Great Hall)

"Diego, I-I don't know about this," Alejandra said as she stood at the edge of the balcony. She took a deep breath before shaking her head. "This is just my imagination. It's all a dream. You're not real, just an illusion."

The Ultimate Eldritch joined her next to the balcony. "Hermana, you've seen so much since you've been on Hora Island. How can you still be so skeptical? Is it really hard to believe I'm real?"

The Horror Writer shifted her gaze to settle on the boy. "You know I want to believe that, but my brain almost always takes precedence over my heart. If you think you're going to make me feel dread, you're sorely mistaken. That's what you do, right? Circle your prey, make them feel horror and then, when it's at its peak, you strike."

A grin spread across Diego's face as his skin began to crack wildly. "A bitch who thinks she can't feel fear? Let me tell you something. There's no such thing as a person without fear. Maybe the macabre doesn't terrify you, but there's different types of fear." He laughed as he brandished his clawed fingers and brushed one of them against her cheek. "I could flay you alive slowly, to the point you're afraid of living another moment, or I could take the form of your brother and take your virginity. How's that for family bonding?"

Alejandra gave a look of absolute disgust. "I'd sooner jump from this balcony, you sick freak!"

"Ah, and there we have it. It's buried deep, but beneath the anger and disgust… is fear. You've been so sure that fear is outside of your grasp anymore, but you've only become numb to it. It's still very much there. When Jason cleaved that slutty bitch's head off, you were completely shaken. As someone who studied that Fearologist guy, you know that fear comes in so many different packages. You are resistant to the horrors your mind may conjure, but it's terror that keeps you up at night. The dread of the unknown is what real nightmares are made of. "

The girl swallowed a lump in her throat as she felt the cool blade slicing her cheek. "What the hell are you waiting for then? Just get it over with, asshole!"

Freddy flashed a wicked grin. "Oh no… I'll be saving you for last. You're my little pet project. Harvesting fear takes time, and I don't want to cut the crop too early. I need to let it thrive first. Maybe once you're the last one left, and terror has seized you, I'll finish this little date of ours."

"¡Come a este hijo de puta!" A voice yelled as Daisuke sprang forward with a rapier in his hand. He stabbed through the burnt man's skull, causing blood to spurt wildly.

The body of the dream demon went limp against the floor. Alejandra could only stare in amazement. "Daisuke... son of a bitch, you got him!"

"No, I'm afraid it's not that simple," Teleios said as he and Hana strode into sight. "Look around you. This nightmare isn't over."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I killed the bastard!" The Storyteller pointed at Freddy's body... which had disappeared. "But I went for the head. How is that possible?"

The Ultimate Spirit Channeler offered a strained smile. "There isn't just one target in this world. Freddy's powers are near unlimited here. Every illusion is just a manifestation of him."

A scowl spread across Alejandra's face. "This is why Syd was so fucking smug. This isn't a game we can win. The only way this ends is if one of us kills or we all die at Freddy's hands..."

* * *

 **10:18 P.M**

 **Castle**

 **Second Floor**

 **Master Bedroom**

"Kiyomi..."

The Paranormal Investigator tensed as she followed the disembodied voice, though she clutched at a steak knife against her side. "Freddy, I-I'm not going to fall for this game. You might as well show yourself!"

"KIYOMI!" the voice, now distinctly female, repeated as the girl strode into a luxurious bedroom. Her eyes flitted across the huge bed and master armoire, but her gaze settled uncomfortably upon the full-length mirror.

In the reflection, she saw a girl with lavender hair and features that were so similar to her own.

"Kyoko?" The Investigator shook her head. "No, I'm not going to fall for that shit! You're not using my cousin against me!" she screamed as she grabbed a vase and threw it towards the mirror. It shattered into tons of shards, which decorated the floor.

Kiyomi wasted no time in turning back to the door, only to let out a pitiful whimper as she found herself surrounded by walls covered in mirrors. In each of them, she saw Freddy standing with a sadistic grin.

"What's the long face for? I just thought this would make you feel at home. Maybe you just need a closer look." His clawed arm began to extend out of each of the mirrors. Every appendage reached for her as they stretched to horrifying lengths.

"N-No, get back! Stop! Please, I don't want to go back there!" The dark-haired girl screamed and stabbed at the nearest arm before she bolted towards the shut door connecting back to the hallway.

"Come on, you little bitch. Freddy just wants to take you home. Don't play hard to get!" A demonic laughter echoed through the room as the limbs continued to extend and contort unnaturally.

The Paranormal Investigator felts tears stinging her eyes. She grabbed at the door handle, only to let out a pitiful sob as it rattled in vain.

Freddy grinned darkly from the dozens of mirrors. "Sorry, I like privacy when I'm spending time with a girl. I put a 'do not disturb' sign, so we wouldn't be interrupted. Now come to daddy!" One of his arms grabbed her foot before dragging her, kicking and screaming, back down the hall.

"SAM, WHERE ARE YOU?! Please god, help me!" Kiyomi sobbed. She tried to grab onto anything, but she wasn't successful.

"Aww, I'm afraid God can't hear you, and your little boy toy isn't going to, either. I'm sure he has fond memories of you behind glass. Once you're in here… we'll really start to have a good time," the Dream Demon leered as he let his tongue hang out of his mouth.

Kiyomi began to raise the steak knife. She contemplated slitting her own throat, but an idea shoved that thought out. She sucked in a sharp breath and faced the mirror she was being pulled towards. Then she yanked back her arm and threw the knife at the glass. With a resounding shatter, it crashed to the floor, allowing the girl to bolt to her feet.

However, her moment of victory was short-lived when she saw the dark gleam of the mirrored Freddys around her, as well as the arms that were still reaching out towards her.

"Don't worry, I don't bite too hard. I promise you and I will give Sammy boy a good show," the demon laughed as his eyes smoldered with dark intent.

Without warning, the door to the room shattered open, and Alexander strode inside. The boy extended both of his arms as roots sprang out of the ground to bind Freddy's arms. "Kiyomi, I suggest you move quickly. That will not hold him long."

The Paranormal Investigator stared incredulously before she surged forward past the Sorcerer and into the open hallway.

"NO! NO! Not another one!" Freddy screamed in indignant rage.

Alexander shook his head as he turned to follow after Kiyomi. "You are nothing more than a beast. In no way does that make you powerful."

As he strode out of the room, the Sorcerer held up his hand. The gesture created a wall of stone where the door had been a moment prior. After that, he slowly fixated his attention to the girl. "Kiyomi, my darling, are you alright?"

The Paranormal Investigator, who was still shaking, offered a weak, half-choked sob. "N-No, but thank you."

The boy shrugged out of his cloak and draped it over her shoulders. "You're quite welcome, but you should save your thanks. This is not over yet."

* * *

 **11:21 P.M**

 **Castle**

 **Second Floor**

 **Long Gallery**

"Wait, you're absolutely sure?" Shiro asked with a wide eyed look between Sonia and Akeno.

The Angel nodded her head slowly. "Yes, I'm afraid so. We found Jizoku unresponsive in the undercroft after he'd disappeared earlier. It looked like someone had ripped his heart out, and he had no pulse or any signs of life. I-I think, this time, he's truly gone."

"To make matters worse, no announcement played and we're still in this nightmare. Which means Freddy must have been behind it. We haven't seen anyone other than you and Jizoku since we were separated in the ballroom," Akeno said with a worried expression.

The Executioner nervously worked his jaw. "W-We saw what he's capable of first hand in the Throne Room. He had the power to move us and control all the illusions in here. I'm sure he did the same thing to Daisuke and Alexander."

"It was foolish of me to believe we had any substantial power in this world. Syd must have known we'd never be able to best Freddy. That we'd either all die or end this through murder." Sonia shook her head as the trio continued through the gallery. The area itself was decorated with priceless treasures and massive oil paintings.

Akeno shook her head. "Very soon, none of that will matter. I don't have a timepiece, but my internal clock is pretty spot on. I doubt we even have an hour left. At that point, we'll be at the mercy of that beast in the real world while we're still trapped in here..."

"Jeez, sounds like someone's gonna have to take one for the team at this rate," Shiro muttered as he cast his eyes downward.

"...I think someone may have already," the Vampire said as her nose twitched in disgust. "I can smell blood and charred flesh..."

"Well, it's a relief to see I'm not the lone survivor," Samuel remarked as he rounded an adjacent hallway. He regarded the trio and lowered knife in his hand. His expression fell slightly once he realized the Paranormal Investigator wasn't with them. "Have any of you seen Kiyomi? I got separated from her, Chase, Ariana, and Maya hours ago."

Sonia offered the boy a sympathetic smile. "No, I'm afraid we haven't. We were separated from our groups too. Akeno and I found Jizoku dead in the undercroft, and then we bumped into Shiro on the stairs. We haven't ran into anyone else."

Akeno took several long strides forward before pausing. She raised her hands to her mouth. "...Guys, I-I think I found someone else. I-I can't tell who it is, though..."

About hundred feet away was a body seated in a leather chair. The upholstery was terribly burned, as was the body from head to toe. From the charred remains, it was difficult at first to even distinguish features, but the lithe form made it clear it was a female. Only a few uncharred wisps of blonde hair could be seen sticking out of the burnt scalp. Splotches of blood were mixed with the burnt clothing and was most noticeable around her neck. Her hands rested at her midsection, as if shielding something...

Shiro felt his heart practically stop dead in his chest. He rushed to the side of the body, but his large poofy dress tripped him. He collapsed to his knees right before getting there. Tears were already stinging his eyes as he took in a shaky breath. "K-Kenzie..." was all he murmured.

As the other three stared at the macabre scene, Freddy's laughter could be heard before being drowned out by the sound of a loud bell chiming in the distance. The sound also seemed to drown out everything else, as the world around them began to slowly fade...

They had escaped Freddy's domain, but they were about to awaken to a living nightmare. One that would set in motion a series of horrific consequences...

* * *

 **14 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

The camera turned on to show Hyunjin, Erika, Bridgette, and Archer sitting together on set for "Oasis." Snowflake was lying on the ground, getting the occasional head scratch from one of the teens. Bridgette, Erika, and Archer stared at the idol with wide eyes. "You've really had to deal with people like that?" Archer questioned.

Hyunjin nodded. "The price of being an idol, you get crazy fans and reporters trying to catch you dating someone."

"But why are they trying to catch you dating someone?" Erika questioned.

The mint-haired idol sighed. "A lot of idols, even in groups that aren't all that well-known, have to stay out of relationships. It's often just for the first year or so, so that the groups can really focus on their work; but some groups have contracts that say they can never date."

"That's just awful," Bridgette argued.

"Well, my company never had that policy in place," Hyunjin reassured. "They're realistic. They know we're going to date no matter what, so no point in banning it." Hyunjin craned his neck before sighing.

"And I have to film my scene. Be right back guys." The idol clipped his bangs back into place before walking off.

"So…Hyunjin's allowed to date," Erika restated.

The two girls shared a look, smirks growing on their faces, while Archer started shaking his head at them. "Erika, Bridgette, no, no, no, please, no."

"I don't know, Arch," Bridgette hummed. "This sounds like the perfect time to tell him."

Archer bit his lip, very clearly nervous. "He might not even like guys."

"Have you seen the clips of him and his group mate?" Erika questioned, whipping her phone out. She tapped on it for a few seconds before shoving it into Archer's hands. "Watch this and tell me that he's not attracted to guys just a little bit."

A heavy blush appeared on Archer's face as he stared. "Oh my…that is…Oh my."

"Erika, I think you might break the poor boy if you keep showing him clips like that," Bridgette teased.

"What if he likes his group mate?" Archer questioned, tossing the phone onto the seat. Erika dove to catch it after it bounced off. "Or maybe it's just to make their fans happy?"

"Dude! Don't just throw a girl's phone like that!" Erika hissed. She cradled it against her chest as she slipped back into her seat. "As for your new concerns…well…they are valid."

Archer hid his face in his hands, groaning. "Why is romance so complicated?"

Bridgette shrugged. "I wouldn't even classify this as romance. It's just that you're crushing on a guy who may or may not be able to feel the same way as you ever." Archer let out a louder groan. He sunk down in his chair.

"This is why none of you are getting my brother's number," Stephanie stated as she strolled past the trio. Her ponytail swung as she walked. "The last thing I need is more romantic teen angst, considering I get more than a daily dose of it from you lot."

Erika and Bridgette glared at the young woman as she walked off-camera. "We're not that bad," Bridgette argued.

Stephanie laughed. "Please, this cast has more love triangles than a soap opera!" The shot faded to black on Erika huffing, Bridgette rubbing her back, and Archer still hiding his face in his hands.

* * *

 ***AN* Like to thank the betas as always and a big shout out to CSD,Petty,Magus, and Super for their help this chapter!  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Well I'd say it was anything but sweet dreams for this crew._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Yeah I couldn't justify a happy ending with a Freddy confrontation. If anything it needed to be extremely bleak. I'm now very depressed, but at least the chapter is done.._

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Sorry my man. This is a horror story and few things are sacred in a true horror fic._

 **doomqwer**

 _Yeah I wanted to stay true to slasher movies were some kills are just violent and sudden. The ones that leave you saying OH SHIT._

 **D-Kirb**

 _Trust me, I know how you feel. I felt really guilty about crushing another Yuri pairing. Though I swear it wasn't intentional. It just really served to drive the despair and horror of the narrative forward._

 **NSPunny**

 _Death flags indeed. You called it my friend._

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _I'd like to think this chapter only capitalized on that feeling mwhehehe._


	29. Chapter 28: The Dream Demon: Act Two

**Chapter 28: The Dream Demon: Act Two**

 **11:34 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Abandoned SCP Foundation Site**

 **Containment Unit #2**

The chiming continued to play as the world around the survivors came back into focus. One by one, the group roused as they found themselves laying on the ground in the middle of the room.

"W-We're back?" the Channeler questioned with a surprised expression. She slowly sat up. "What happened? Did we beat Fre...?" She trailed off abruptly when she saw the two unmoving forms nearby.

In the midst of the group were the motionless bodies of Mackenzie and Jizoku. If it weren't for the lack of breathing, it would be reasonable to conclude that they were sleeping. The former had her hands affixed around her throat, while the latter was simply clutching at his chest.

"Kenzie!" Shiro shouted as he pushed past the others in the crowd and made his way to the Painter's body. He dropped down to one knee as tears started to form.

The Werewolf's ears folded upon his head as his shoulders slumped. "...I guess it was too much to hope that we could actually beat Freddy, but to lose so many of our pack in a row - Nozomi,Jizoku, and Kenzie - is three deaths too many."

"I'll count two of those as tragedies. The third…? Not so much," Samuel said as he eyed Shiro's shaking body. His expression softened and he shook his head. "...Whatever our feelings are, though, we still have a job to do."

Kiyomi's gaze flitted between the corpses. "You're right. I'm not sure how much we have to investigate, but we still have to explore every possible option. I just wish we knew what to expect from Syd."

As if in response to her comment, the speaker in the room crackled to life. "That's not who I anticipated dying, but what's done is done. I've seen to subduing Nick for the moment. Just because the location has changed, doesn't mean the rules have; you still need to conduct your investigation. When I say so, Daisuke will lead you to the trial room. We'll be using the one at the SCP facility in this case. I'd make every moment count; you're going to need them," he said. The speakers shut off as soon as they had turned on, leaving the room in silence once more, save for Shiro's quiet sobs.

"What a load of shit. I'm not really rushing to go back there, but it sounds like we aren't able to enter the dream world again. Does this mean we only have whatever clues we can find here to work with?" Ariana's voice was laced with frustration as she glanced around the room.

Akeno frowned. "It's just a hunch, but when Freddy killed people in the movies, their physical bodies usually showed some signs of that. While we can't enter the dream, maybe we can still use Mackenzie's body for clues."

The Ultimate Storyteller wiped a few errant tears out of his eyes before glancing over at the Vampire. "Why do you only say Kenzie? Jizoku isn't breathing either."

"That's true, but Akeno and I discovered him in the undercroft hours earlier. We're fairly certainly he was killed by Freddy. It was only the discovery of Mackenzie that ended the dream. Which, of course, means she wasn't killed by him, but by one of us," Sonia pointed out.

Maya bent down and picked up a sluggish Henry, who was just waking up. "In that case, who was there to discover Mackenzie?"

"I bumped into Sonia, Akeno, and Shiro in the long gallery. The four of us discovered the body right after that. The next thing we knew, we were here," Samuel explained.

Teleios landed on Sonia's shoulder. "Perhaps, it would be wise to have some of us stay and conduct a proper investigation while the rest of us see to checking alibis. I trust we will at least be provided a case file."

Chase rubbed at his chin. "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to take Jizoku somewhere. I want to see if we can help him. He's survived worse than this, right? Maybe it'll just take a while for him to come around."

"I'm not sure if it'll do any good this time, but there is a small infirmary in the staff building. It couldn't hurt to try," the Storyteller murmured.

"I think it's kind of you, Chase. Even though he was odd, he was still one of us. He even took on a whole zombie horde to buy us time, so it's the least we can do for him," Maya said as she moved up beside the Werewolf, still cradling Henry in her arms.

Sonia smiled fondly as she stared at the motionless body of Jizoku. "Yes, he may have been eccentric, but we owe him a great debt. I'm not sure how his recovery ability works or if it's too late, but the least we can do is try."

Alexander nodded and wrapped an arm around Akeno's waist. "While we don't have to much to investigate here, we should still try to limit how many people are walking around. Perhaps we should gather to go over alibis, as per usual. Daisuke, do you know a place we can meet up for that?"

The Storyteller offered a somber nod. "There is a cafeteria in building number one. It's probably been gutted since the last time I've been here, which is probably for the best," he said distractedly. "See what you can figure out from the alibis without me. I feel compelled to see this through personally, and I doubt Shiro feels any differently."

The Executioner didn't show any response to anything going on around him, not even the sound of his own didn't go unnoticed by Alejandra, who looked over the boy before turning to the group again. "I think I will be staying here as well... I could also use a distraction from what happened during the motive."

"I-I'll stay. I don't have any credibility as an investigator, but I might be able to give us some much needed answers if Mackenzie's spirit reaches out to me," Hana mused with a solemn expression.

Samuel peered around the room. "I guess that means the rest of us can join Alexander and Akeno to collect alibis."

"Indeed. Let us take that breather," the gyrfalcon offered. With that, he fluttered away from Sonia to land on Ariana's shoulder. He regarded her intensely for a moment, then rubbed his beak against her cheek. "Come on. I believe we've seen quite enough death for one day."

* * *

 **11:51 P.M Day Twelve**

 **Abandoned SCP Foundation Site**

 **Building #4 (Infirmary)**

The Ultimate Werewolf's expression was serious as he leaned back against the counter and stared at Jizoku's motionless form. "He hasn't budged an inch. I thought that he was untouchable after everything he'd gone through..."

"I can't say I really know how his talent works. Is there anything we can do to maybe help it along?" Maya questioned as she looked to the others.

Sonia took a step towards the examination table and laid a hand on the boy's chest. "I'm not sure. His heart was missing in the dream, but I can't even see any sign of trauma."

"If only we could just give that power of his a jumpstart. Why did our only doctor have to be the mastermind?" Chase sighed and shook his head.

"Jumpstart..." the Angel whispered. Her eyes widened. "That's it! If we can get his heart beating, then his power should resuscitate him, right?" Not waiting for an answer, Sonia turned and began searching the nearby cabinets and drawers.

Henry perked up as he watched Sonia move around frantically. Maya scratched at the dragon's head as she continued looking at the Zombie. "Do you think he died because his brain was convinced it lost his heart?"

"It's just a theory. Perhaps his blood stopped pumping because it was convinced that there wasn't an organ there to pump his blood," the Angel said as she turned around with a defibrillator in hand.

Chase offered a fangy grin. "I see what you mean about jumpstarts. We just give his heart a few good shocks and - bam! - our manic Zombie is back on his feet."

The Princess smiled lightly. "Here's hoping it's that simple. Lack of oxygen often causes brain damage to those who stop breathing if they're not resuscitated in time, but Jizoku might not face that problem because of his healing factor. There's really only one way to find out." Sonia brought the paddles together as she said this, drawing out a few sparks.

Maya raised an eyebrow in suspicion as she watched the Angel prepare the defibrillator. "So... do all princesses know this kind of first aid?"

"The curriculum in Novoselic is a bit more stringent. Every citizen is expected to understand several aspects of military tactics, foreign languages, and other trade skills. Those in the royal family are no exception. I'm no doctor, but basic first aid was something I learned as a child. I guess it's time to see if those lessons stuck or not," Sonia said as she adjusted the charge on the paddles. A moment passed before she placed them against the Zombie's chest.

Jizoku's body flinched, but immediately fell still once more.

Chase chewed on his thumb. "Keep going. I know you can do this!"

The Angel nodded as she increased the charge. "Again. Stand clear!" she ordered. Pressing the paddles against the boy's chest again caused the body to twitch for several seconds, but it ultimately went slack.

Henry raised his head and let out a tiny roar, as if to encourage the blonde to continue.

"Very well! Let's try this again with a full charge," Sonia sucked in a quick breath as she rubbed the paddles together. Sparks flew as she stamped them down on the boy's chest. This time, his body shot up. His fingers and arms even twitched for several seconds. However, much like the previous times, his body fell limp again.

Sonia bowed her head. "I-I don't think we're getting anywhere… It knew it was a long shot."

"W-What? His body is moving, right? You've gotta be on the right track!" the Werewolf exclaimed.

"I think that's nothing more than his muscles spasming from the surges of electricity. I don't think our Zombie will rise again," the Angel said with a sad smile.

Henry nuzzled against his master as she sighed softly. "It was a good attempt, Sonia."

"Maya's right. You did your best," Chase said a reassuring smile. He rested an arm around the Tamer's free shoulder and let out a soft chuckle. "I bet Jizoku would cackle at us for being so worried about him. He always managed to find humor in the most crazy things. I guess all we can do now is focus on who killed Mackenzie."

The Ultimate Angel nodded thoughtfully as she shut her eyes. "I've actually been thinking about that. I can't help but think about the way Mackenzie's body was in the dream. It felt familiar."

"Huh? Something about the way it looked? What did it look like?" the Tamer asked.

"Her body was charred from head to toe, so much so that it was difficult to identify her. She was seated in a chair, almost like she was being displayed as some sick art piece. I thought that it was the killer just mocking her since she was a painter, but then I remembered reading about a notorious serial killer with a similar methodology. That being said, it's been ages since I read such macabre headlines. It was quite literally in a different lifetime." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Chase's eyes widened. "Wait, you think we could be dealing with a serial killer or someone who's familiar with them?"

The Angel shook her head. "I'm not sure, but think about it. Why would she have been propped up so perfectly despite being terribly burnt? Her real body was curled up and clutching at her throat, which tells me one of two things: either the killer wants us to associate the pose with something, or killing in that manner is important to them." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Well, the library on this island has a lot of information on a ton of dark subjects. Finding a book on serial killers doesn't sound like it's beyond the realm of possibility," Maya replied. "Even if that's true, does that really do anything to cut down on the number of suspects? We all have access to the library, especially now that Saino is gone. It's not like there's much else entertainment here besides books, so we all go there frequently." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Sonia seemed deep in thought. "I have to concede your point. For all I know, it could very well be a coincidence that I'm reading too much into."

The Werewolf nodded. "No matter what the truth is, we'll get to the bottom of this. We'll make sure Nozomi, Jizoku, and Mackenzie didn't die in vain."

* * *

 _ **October 26th 2020**_

* * *

 **12:09 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **Abandoned SCP Foundation Site**

 **Building #1 (Cafeteria)**

Akeno made a face of disgust as she pulled some cobwebs out of her hair. "It's clear that housekeeping hasn't been around in quite some time. Why did they abandoned this facility in the first place?"

"Considering the monstrosities we've encountered, perhaps they had no choice," Alexander mused as he deftly picked an errant web out of her red mane. "I can't say that I'm eager to linger here any longer than necessary."

The Hunter sighed. "Considering the situation we're in now, this facility should be the least of our concerns. Solving a murder without being able to examine the actual crime scene puts us at a huge disadvantage."

"Perhaps, but we have to trust that, through process of elimination and whatever our friends deduce from the autopsy, we'll still be able to reach the truth," said Teleios from Ariana's shoulder. He tentatively rubbed her cheek. "How are you holding up, Vixen?"

"I'm… doing better. It's all still fresh, you know? Freddy almost got me in that dream, and then Mackenzie… I just want this nightmare to be over," Ariana replied, her voice devoid of emotion. Her tails drooped as she sniffled. "I just wish I had spent more time with her. I didn't get to say goodbye."

"There's nothing anyone can say that will make any of that pain just go away," Akeno said thoughtfully. "Before the AUP and all of this, I was dating an older boy. He died during the beginning of the Tragedy. Some brainwashed idiot beat him into a bloody pulp, all because they were obsessed with this despair epidemic. I-I guess what I'm trying to say is that it always hurts, but it'll become easier to move forward with your life as each day passes. I know this isn't comforting now, but at least Nozomi died swiftly. She didn't suffer. That's better than what some on this horrible island have experienced."

The Familiar bowed his head. His gaze, usually intense and analytical, had become soft and compassionate. "Sorrow and loss connects all of us now. When Master Gundham was still among the living, I forged a rapport with so many Hope's Peak student, though I was far less intelligent at that time. Watching and learning of how so many bright and hopeful children died was enough that I wished I had died with my master at the time."

Alexander placed a hand on his chest as he bowed his head. "I also have felt that kind of pain, dear Teleios. Some time after the Tragedy started, my hometown was attacked by the Despairs. I found the burned bodies of my dad and grandparents in the remains of our house. If I had as much power as I have now, I know I could have changed it."

Samuel gripped the handle of the door in front of them. His arm trembled slightly. "I think we all could spend a lifetime recounting what we've suffered and lost. Right now, though, we have to keep our focus. This trial is going to be hard enough without us wasting time on a depressing nostalgia trip."

"You're quite tactful as always." The Sorcerer spoke in a deadpan manner, but allowed for a slight smile. "However, you do raise an excellent point. We need to make the most of the time we have."

Without any further response, the Hunter pulled the shut door open, causing it to groan audibly as the interior of the cafeteria was revealed.

The group had been expecting a cleaned cafeteria. Instead, they were horrified to discover something else entirely. The familiar and unwelcome odor of death and decay lingered in the air. The sound of buzzing flies covered the room like a blanket. The little bugs were zooming around the entire room at great speed, but all of them seemed to inevitably gravitate toward one area.

The center column of the cafeteria showed a ghastly scene. A human body still staked to it, arms above its body. The remaining flesh was dark and filled with holes, the skin having slowly peeled off. Revealing some of the rotting muscle beneath. The face had been completely gone, nothing but a grinning skull left behind, the scalp and rotting hair still clinging onto it. The chest cavity was caved in, dark liquids dripping to the ground, several rodents moved inside, contently munching on the gore. It was truly a disgusting scene.

Ariana held back the urge to vomit and rapidly turned away from the sight. Her hand flew to her nose and mouth as she hyperventilated, her pupils shrinking a bit. "Jesus Christ. What the fuck?!" came her muffled cry.

A look of terror filled Samuel's eyes as he quickly and violently slammed the door shut, causing a loud echo that moved down the adjacent hallway. "...Forget the damn cafeteria. Let's just do this here," the Hunter suggested as he swallowed the bile in his throat.

"N-No, I don't think so!" Akeno exclaimed as she took a step forward. She grabbed Ariana's hand before gesturing down the hallway. "The three of you don't have the sense of smell that we do. Some of us have had our fill of the macabre for the day," she said as she guided the shaking Kitsune away from the door.

"I can't… Akeno, p-please… don't let go," the girl stuttered weakly. She clung desperately to the Vampire's arm.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here," the Vampire said in a reassuring tone as she continued down the hall.

Teleios gently left the Kitsune's shoulder, opting instead to use Samuel as a perch. "Let's keep pace, shall we? I have zero qualms with putting space between us and the cafeteria."

"Agreed," the Hunter said in solemn tone as he and Alexander followed after the girls.

The Sorcerer's brow furrowed. "It becomes more and more obvious that every inch of this island is steeped in history and bloodshed. It puts into perspective why such a large graveyard was needed in the first place."

"All we can hope is that the cycle is finally broken," the gyrfalcon said. The three came to a stop several moments later once one they caught up to the girls, who were sitting against one of the walls.

Akeno rested her head against the Ariana's as she looked up at the boys. "Let's get this over with. I guess I'll go first. Sonia, Alex, Jizoku, Daisuke, and I went to the ballroom. In the midst of the proceedings, Jizoku was either lured away or ventured off on his own. Freddy used his illusions to slowly divide most of our group until it was only Sonia and me left. The two of us stayed together the rest of the time. We found Jizoku in the undercroft and later ran into Shiro and then Samuel on the second floor in the long gallery. We discovered Mackenzie's body almost immediately after that." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I suppose I'll explain myself next. Somehow, while in the ballroom, I was relocated into a pantry in the kitchen. I found my way out and tried to look for my queen and anyone else in general. I spent hours wandering aimlessly until I heard screams from the master bedroom. I busted down the door and fought off Freddy long enough to save dear Kiyomi," Alexander explained. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Hunter's eyes widened. "Y-You saved her life? I am in your debt for that. I can't thank you enough."

The Sorcerer shook his head. "That's not necessary, my friend. I was merely doing what any decent person would do. In any case, I don't have an alibi for a good deal of the evening before I met up with Kiyomi."

"Don't beat yourself up for that." Samuel sighed and glanced at Ariana before continuing. "Chase, Ariana, Kiyomi, Maya, and I were investigating the great hall. The projections or illusions - whatever you want to call them - were becoming more and more real to us. At some point, Ariana disappeared and the illusions turned violent. We all took off looking for her, only to be separated. Much like Alexander, I spent most of the evening searching guest rooms and looking for anyone else. It wasn't until I bumped into Akeno, Sonia, and Shiro that I saw anyone else. To be honest, I thought I was the last person alive." **_TRUTH BULLET_**

The Ultimate Familiar pivoted his head a moment. "I suppose I'll regale you next. Alejandra, Hana, Mackenzie, Shiro, and I ended up separated while in the throne room. After a short period of time, perhaps fifteen minutes or so, I was able to reunite with Hana. We continued exploring on our own until we heard a loud commotion. That's when we discovered Alejandra being attacked by Freddy, at which point Daisuke was able to stop him. That must have been around nine thirty. Much like the rest of you, we remained together until the dream world collapsed." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Ariana, I know it's hard, but do you think you can tell us what happened? Anything you can offer could help," Akeno said as she playfully scratched one of the Kitsune's ears.

"I was in the ballroom, too. I saw Hikyou and the minnow there. At some point, I saw Nozomi as well." She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "She lead me towards a balcony. She kept convincing me that it was real. No… I tried to convince myself that it was real. I wanted to stay with her and everyone else. When I kissed her, it turned out to be Freddy. The bastard tricked me and almost killed me. If it wasn't for Chase and Maya, I'd likely be dead," she said. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Alexander offered the girl a sympathetic smile. "Dear, don't torture yourself over that. It was a nightmare because it seemed so real. He wanted to use that against all of us. It may not be much, but I think we have something to go on now. We just have to hope that the others have discovered enough evidence to put all of this together."

* * *

 **12:18 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **Mansion**

 **Basement (Laboratory)**

Syd scowled. "With such a low probability, how is it my staff members keep dying left and right? Perhaps I should have kept Shiro and Mackenzie here as well, but I just didn't trust Daisuke to not attempt something foolish. He needed supervision."

The Butler folded his arms as he leaned against an operating table. "If that isn't a rhetorical question, I think it's obvious. In the case of Sabishi and Brooke, they both tried to kill someone, only for the tables to be turned on them. Master Momota would've always been a prime target. Saino only escaped due to her cunning. With the staff members as part of the game, it's only logical that potential killers would target people they deem as part of the problem."

"Fair enough. I can't refute that point. Should I offer a staff role to some of the survivors?" the Surgeon wondered aloud.

"What benefit would there be in that? Shiro and I are still just as much a part of the game as they are. The only real difference is we have more access to you and closed off sections of the island. That hardly constitutes a reason for the targets on our heads," Sebastian pointed out.

The Ultimate Surgeon fell quiet a moment as he eyed the Butler. "And what if I did offer you and Shiro more?"

Sebastian quirked a brow cautiously. "What exactly are you proposing?"

"It's actually quite simple. With a single rule change, I could remove you and Shiro from the game. You'd still be here, of course, but I could make this a new rule: if someone kills a staff member, he or she will not graduate. No rational being would target you at that point, making your survival that much more likely," Syd mused.

"And what, pray tell, does such a gracious offer require us to do?" the Butler asked in a skeptical manner.

The other man scowled. "Your sarcasm isn't required, Sebastian. Yes, there are a few string attached. At most, I may require you to spy on them and report back to me. It's clear they don't treat you like most of the staff members we've had, which could work to my benefit. I fear that my precautions and defenses may prove insufficient if they all elect to take a more violent approach."

Sebastian chuckled. "You want me to help you keep this operation of yours from crumbling down? I've passively watched this game; I've been complicit in all of this. To that end, I carry more than enough guilt. If you think I would ever actively sabotage them, you're out of your mind. There's nothing you can offer that's worth that."

"Oh? Not even your children?" the Surgeon countered with a dark look.

The Ultimate Butler closed his eyes before decidedly shaking his head. "No. As much as I pray every day to be reunited with them, I won't do what Lady Laris and others have done. What kind of role model would I be for my children if they knew we were only reunited because of the blood on my hands?"

Syd scoffed. "I see you've finally grown tired of being a pawn. I have to commend you for that. I would kill them just to make an example of your disobedience, but they were rescued some time ago after your wife's death."

"You've been controlling me this long off of a baseless threat?" The Butler shook his head in disgust. "In that case, consider yourself short another staff member. If you have no leverage, I'd rather take my chances alongside these children than make a deal with you."

"If that's your decision, so be it. However, I assure you that you'll suffer the same fate as those kids if you side with them," the Surgeon said matter-of-factly.

Sebastian offered a small smile as he loosened his collar. "You say that like it's a bad thing. Now that I know my children aren't in immediate danger, I'm no longer afraid of dying. That's the difference between us now. I have no reason to bargain with you anymore."

* * *

 **12:29 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **Abandoned SCP Foundation Site**

 **Containment Unit #2**

Kiyomi stared down at the case file in her journal with a furrowed brow. "There's definitely something peculiar about her body versus what was seen in the dream." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

* * *

 **Case File #5**

 **Victim #1: Mackenzie Alaestar**

 **"The victim in the dream world was severely burnt according to testimonies, and there was blood around the neck. However, in the real world, the only sign of trauma is that the victim was clutching her throat."**

 **"The cause of death is unknown."**

 **"The time of death is approximately 9:20 P.M."**

* * *

"Strange in what way?" Alejandra questioned. Though her attention was on Kiyomi, she could still see a vacant Shiro kneeling by Mackenzie's lifeless body.

"Consider this: why would someone who's burning to death clutch their throat? It just seems like a peculiar reaction," the Paranormal Investigator pointed out.

Hana chewed on her thumb anxiously before eying the Storyteller. "I'm not having much luck contacting Mackenzie's spirit. What do you think, Daisuke? It's strange that the cause of death isn't listed."

"It isn't the first time the victim file hasn't listed everything. The first murder that took place went the same way. Isabella, a friend of ours, was killed here. We weren't able to figure it out and ended up sacrificing one of our own," the Storyteller explained, frowning deeply. "If Mackenzie was clutching her throat, my guess is she was probably being strangled in the dream."

"If she was strangled, then why bother burning the body?" Alejandra's expression was one of pure confusion.

Kiyomi shook her head. "It could be as simple as the culprit wanting to make it difficult to pin down the cause of death. The file pointed out that she had blood on her neck in the dream world. It's possible she wasn't clutching her neck in the real world because of a strangulation, but because her throat was slit." **_TRUTH BULLET_**

The Spirit Channeler's eyes widened. "...She could've been strangled to death, burned alive, or killed by a slash to the throat? How in the world are we supposed to possibly determine which?"

"Oh, don't worry, I've never cared so much about anything before, least of all a trial," Shiro said as a manic grin spread across his face. "I'm going to enjoy this. I'm going to enjoy this VERY much. Then, I'm gonna give the culprit the most special punishment in the world. It'll be so beautiful. Kenzie would be so proud of me!"

"Shiro, I know how you feel right now. Trust me, I'm barely keeping it together myself. You two are family to me. The last thing we want is for them to get away, so we need to pin this fucker down. We can't have a repeat of what happened with Saino. Not this time," Daisuke said firmly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to get them, I promise."

The Executioner faced Daisuke with a wide grin still plastered on his face, though tears were falling from his eyes. "Family? My family just died. Did you know that I was going to be a daddy? It was super scary, but I was already planning out all the cute outfits and things I would do to..." He trailed off, then took one last look at Mackenzie's cold form as a chiming sound played in the distance. "...There's only one thing I'm good at anymore, and I'm going to do my very best..."

"It's time, so let's meet with the others. It's time to put this to rest," the Storyteller said in an emotionless tone. His heart was beating hard in his chest and tears were stinging his eyes. "Maldito, hijo de tu puta madre." He hissed angrily, tugged on his jacket, and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Case File #5**

 **Victim #1: Mackenzie** ** **Alaestar****

 **"The victim in the dream world was severely burnt according to testimonies and there was blood around the neck. However in the realworld the only sign of trauma was that the victim was clutching their throat."  
**

 **"Cause of Death is unknown"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 9:20 P.M"**

* * *

 ** **TRUTH BULLETS****

 **Serial Killer**

 **Body Presentation**

 **Library Access**

 **Akeno and Sonia's Alibi**

 **Alexander's Testimony**

 **Samuel's Testimony**

 **Teleios and Hana's Alibi**

 **Ariana/Maya/Chase's Alibi**

 **Inconsistency with injuries**

 **Undetermined Cause of Death**

* * *

 **14 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

The shot opened to Emizel and Axel sitting together in one of the bedroom sets from "Kuma-Kuma Land." Axel was resting on the bed while Emizel sat in a nearby chair, reading a book. "Hey, lovebirds, they need you both on set!" Sarah shouted. She approached the set, her arms crossed over chest. "What are you doing over here anyways?"

"Axel needed a nap, and I wanted a quiet place to read," Emizel muttered, turning the page. "So we came here."

Sarah looked around the set. "They still haven't dismantled it yet?"

"Clearly not if we're using it," Emizel responded, smirking.

"Oh hardy-fucking-har," Sarah grumbled, rolling her eyes. She stepped onto the set and sat on the foot of the bed. "What are you reading anyways?"

Emizel shrugged. "It's some book Bella suggested. It's called 'Brave New World.'"

Sarah cracked a smile. "Like the Iron Maiden song?"

Emizel snapped the book shut and turned his head up to look at Sarah, an eyebrow cocked. "First off, the fact you listen to Iron Maiden but didn't know anything about Nirvana is just sad and says a lot about your tastes in music."

"Fuck you, Iron Maiden's good," Sarah interjected. For emphasis, she flipped the boy off.

Emizel huffed. "Second, if you did a basic google search, you would know that the book came out before that trashy song."

"What do you have against Iron Maiden?" Sarah questioned.

Ignoring her question, Emizel set the book down on the prop desk and walked over to the bed. He began to gently shake Axel awake. "Axel, you need to wake up. We have to start filming." Axel grumbled before flipping onto his other side away from Emizel. The smaller male huffed. "Axel, come on. I don't want Crit to get mad at us." Axel responded by grabbing Emizel's arm and tugging him onto the bed.

He then wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"Work later, sleep now," Axel murmured.

"Axel!" Emizel protested. Sarah snickered and stood up from the bed. "Sarah, help me!"

Sarah tapped her chin. "Well, Emizel, I would, but you insulted Iron Maiden, so…I think I'm going to let you two get in trouble with Crit." She walked off as Emizel struggled in Axel's iron grip.

"Sarah! Sarah! Help me!"

The camera faded on the couple as Crit could be heard shouting, "Would you two get over here already?!"

"Don't bother, Crit, they're busy fucking in a bedroom set," Sarah fibbed. Emizel glared daggers in Sarah's direction.

"Damn it, not again!" Cel cursed.

"I'm still scarred from the last time they did that," Bella whimpered.

* * *

 ***AN* Like to thank the betas as always and a big shout out to CSD,Petty,Magus, and Super for their help this chapter!  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Yeah nothing or no one is safe I'm afraid =( Anyhoo, I hope you're having a wonderful trip Bella! =)_

 **Fee5H**

 _I know I've said this before, but I love that you invest 110% into every theory. Whether right or wrong, it's great to see someone taking so much effort and care into coming up with these theories. Awesome work!_

 **Magus1108**

 _I'm so glad the creepy factor came across. I really wanted to add that tension in that chapter._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Get comfy more shocks are on the way! Mwhehehee_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Despair is the name of the game. Though I am sorry for killing your favs! ._

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Lol rocking the Mclogal! Much respect!_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _You know I can't even argue, I probably deserve that reaction. Things just got really dark ._._

 **NSPunny**

 _Poor sweet Maya. She wouldn't even hurt a fly..._

 **doomqwer**

 _Hah mind fuck is a good way to put it ahhaha_


	30. Chapter 29: Ashes to Ashes

**Case File #5**

 **Victim #1: Mackenzie** ** **Alaestar****

 **"The victim in the dream world was severely burnt according to testimonies and there was blood around the neck. However in the realworld the only sign of trauma was that the victim was clutching their throat."  
**

 **"Cause of Death is unknown"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 9:20 P.M"**

* * *

 ** **TRUTH BULLETS****

 **Serial Killer**

 **Body Presentation**

 **Library Access**

 **Akeno and Sonia's Alibi**

 **Alexander's Testimony**

 **Samuel's Testimony**

 **Teleios and Hana's Alibi**

 **Ariana/Maya/Chase's Alibi**

 **Inconsistency with injuries**

 **Undetermined Cause of Death**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Ashes to Ashes**

 **12:43 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **Abandoned SCP Foundation Site**

 **Trial Room**

The Ultimate Surgeon folded his arms with a smirk. "You'll have to excuse the dust and lack of décor. It's been quite a while since this particular courtroom has seen use."

"We couldn't care less about this damn room. All that matters is getting to the bottom of this murder," Samuel said. His gaze shifted around the unfamiliar portraits, which hung upon the walls instead of the podiums.

"Diego..." Alejandra whispered. She stared at her brother's likeness with a somber expression.

"Yes, we didn't use this facility for long, but it seemed appropriate to leave portraits of the deceased as a macabre marker. However, their deaths are irrelevant in this trial. You are all here to solve the death of the Ultimate Painter. I'd suggest you not waste a moment, or otherwise I might get bored. Let the fifth trial commence." Syd rested on the dusty podium Jibo had once occupied long ago.

Maya glanced around the room anxiously before speaking. "Any suggestions where we should start? We didn't exactly have much evidence to go on this time around."

"It's probably wise that we start by corroborating alibis to eliminate suspects. There are only fourteen of us, so each testimony counts. Since the death occurred at nine twenty, we should establish who can be vouched for during that time period," Kiyomi suggested.

Akeno shrugged. "I guess I'll start us off. With the exceptions of Sonia and me, the five of us who went to the ballroom got separated. We remained together the rest of the evening until we found both Jizoku and Mackenzie's bodies." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"But wasn't someone else there to trigger the announcement?" Daisuke questioned.

"Yes, Akeno and I bumped into Shiro on the stairs a short while before exploring the second floor. Then the three of us ran into Samuel in the Long Gallery shortly before we all discovered Mackenzie," Sonia explained. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Shiro turned to face the Hunter with a smirk. "Speaking of that, just what were you doing in the gallery, Sammy?"

Samuel scowled and rolled his eyes. "I was looking for survivors like the rest of you. It's merely a coincidence that I ran into them so close to your girlfriend's body."

"Let's hold off on pointing any fingers. We still need to cover as many alibis as possible before we go any further," the Paranormal Investigator insisted.

The Butler cleared his throat. "I believe this should be self-evident, but considering I was in the mansion and never in the dream world, I possess a strong alibi." TRUTH BULLET

"A defense doesn't get much stronger than that," Chase mused with a halfhearted grin. "Of course, like Akeno and Sonia, Maya and I were left alone for a while, but we found Ariana a short time later. She was with us well before nine twenty, and up until the dream ended." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I was able to run back into Hana a short time after we were separated in the throne room. It must have been a little after nine o'clock, and we were together for the rest of the night," Teleios explained. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Spirit Channeler nodded in affirmation. "And a short time after the murder, we ran into Daisuke, who'd just saved Alejandra from Freddy. It must have been shortly after nine thirty." TRUTH BULLET

"Speaking of being saved, I would have been killed if Alexander hadn't shown up. I'd been alone after being separated from my group in the Great Hall. I believe that was after ten, though, so that doesn't give either of us concrete alibis," Kiyomi mused. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"It is what it is, dear Kiyomi. It seems that leaves six of us without a solid alibi. Myself, Kiyomi, Alejandra, Daisuke, Shiro, and Samuel," Alexander said while stroking his chin.

Ariana quietly shuffled her tails as her gaze shifted around the room. "Do we have any way of narrowing it further? What about the evidence we collected?"

"I think that's for the best. Aside from the aforementioned testimonies, the rest can't be backed up," Daisuke pointed out. "I think we should try to determine the cause of death. Since it was left unanswered in the case file, I have to assume it means something." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Kiyomi nodded her head. "He's right. From the testimony and the case file, there are signs of multiple possible causes of death. In the dream world, the body was burnt and the throat was slit. However, in the real world, she was merely grasping at her throat with both hands. Considering the different positioning of her limbs, I'm convinced some part of this murder was staged. Someone wants us to struggle with discerning the cause of death!" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"What I don't get is how the bodies of both Jizoku and Mackenzie are hardly touched. I thought Freddy Krueger's gruesome deaths were supposed to carry over to the real world," Alejandra said with a furrow of her brow.

Sonia tapped her chin. "Yes, it is quite unlike the mythos we're familiar with. However, it's also possible that this isn't the real Freddy Kreuger, or that his powers are simply unlike what we're familiar with. I mean, we are basing our knowledge off of a series of movies."

Ariana shrugged and sighed deeply. "It's just like way back with the Slenderman. For all we know, that was the real Freddy Krueger and the movies are off."

"Ultimately, the mythos is irrelevant. What's important is the method of death. Let's say her positioning means something. If she's clutching at her throat in the real world, it seems to me the cause of death was strangulation. Either that, or her throat was slit and her hands were trying to stop the bleeding," the Ultimate Vampire suggested. _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

Chase offered a toothy grin. "Hey, that makes some sense. They might've been trying to shift blame to Alexander by burning the body since we know he and Ariana are our resident fire experts."

"There is one problem, though," Hana said. "Of the remaining six suspects… Alexander is the only one with supernatural or magical abilities. If the body was burnt to throw us off, how did the culprit achieve that?"

Sebastian shook his head. "While I was not there personally, I do believe a rogue element has to be accounted for. It could be that Freddy tampered with the body. We didn't get to conduct an investigation in the dream world, so all we can do is speculate as to the cause of the burns."

"We should just focus on what we know." Maya looked among the others. "Mackenzie's neck was slit, so did anyone in our group have a knife or something sharp in the dream world?"

"I do recall Daisuke having a rapier that he attacked Freddy with, but I'm not sure it is consistent with the wounds," the Familiar said. "Shiro, I hate to impose upon you, but could you possibly identify what the wound around Mackenzie's neck appeared to be?"

Shrio's manic smile faltered as he let his mind wander back. "Yeah... it was rugged. A rapier couldn't do that. It had to be caused by a thicker blade. It was probably something like a steak knife."

"Wait a moment, I-I just remembered something," Akeno said as her gaze fixated on Samuel. "When we encountered you in the Long Gallery, you were wielding a steak knife. Come to think of it, it makes sense. You were originally in the Great Hall, so you would have had access to the cutlery. Couple that with where we found you, and things are even more suspicious."

The Hunter tensed. "You've gotta be joking. You think I would have killed her and then remained in close proximity to my kill?"

Chase frowned. "I-I certainly don't want to entertain the idea either, but it wouldn't be the first time you'd put a knife to Mackenzie's throat."

* * *

 _"Truly blessed? How exactly are you blessed?" Samuel asked in a seething tone as he stalked towards the Painter. "Resigning yourself to despair is nothing more than cowardice. You consider living like this a blessing? You're a fool if you believe that! Do you get off telling me about the past?" he asked as he unsheathed his knife before pressing it against the girl's neck._

* * *

Samuel rubbed his forehead. "That was a moment of anger. I was upset about Kiyomi, and Mackenzie only added fuel to the fire. That knife was clean, and I had only acquired it to defend myself against Freddy or any of his illusions."

"Yes, because it would have been impossible for you to clean the knife anywhere," Alexander explained while crossing his arms. "Besides, how do we know this wasn't a moment of anger? That would easily make this match your MO, wouldn't it?"

"MO..." Sonia whispered as her brow knitted together. "I had this thought earlier, but I'm sure this murder fits a famous serial killer that is notorious for burning his victims and displaying them like art." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Maya nodded softly. "But that could be a coincidence, or someone trying to mimic that individual. For all we know, Samuel could have learned about this and tried to incriminate Alex."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," a voice said. Footsteps could be heard, followed by the closing of an elevator door. Slowly, a familiar, tall, and lithe figure strode into view. His formerly wild gaze was gone. Instead, it was serene, yet focused. He brushed some dreads out of his face before placing his hands into his pockets.

Several gasps and looks of surprise followed his arrival.

However, the boy paid the attention no mind as he spoke. "You should heed Sonia's words. I suspect she's close to discovering the truth."

Chase's eyes widened before he let out a low chuckle. "Jizoku! We should have known a loser in a striped shirt couldn't keep you down!"

"That's kind of you to say, Chase, but Jizoku is very much dead. I'd offer more information, but time is always against us. Suffice it to say, my name is Seishin Bondeye, Ultimate Voodoo Practitioner. Jizoku was merely who I became when my mind fell into madness," he explained as he took his podium. "I apologize for being late, but I'm here now, and I believe our Princess has a lead to explore."

Sebastian shook his head in amusement. "I would say this is shocking, but this is honestly quite tame for this island's standards. M'lady, I believe the floor is all yours."

The Angel took a moment to compose herself. "...Seishin, I appreciate your words of confidence, but I can't even remember the name associated with the killer, let alone if this is some copycat."

"She raises a good point. If it's written anywhere in the study or library, any of us could have stumbled upon it. I have to say, it doesn't go very far in clearing anyone's name," Alejandra deadpanned.

The Voodoo Practitioner smiled and extended his arms. "That's just it, though. That information isn't in the library. Take it from someone who's spent most of his life trapped on this island. Neither Jizoku or myself recall ever reading about such a killer. However, what I can attest to is the fact that my former self noted that records involving anyone in this room recently disappeared. Someone wanted to clean up a paper trail." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Even if that's true, it doesn't exactly prove one of us is a serial killer," Daisuke pointed out. "A lack of evidence can't be used as proof. We're going to need more than that."

The Hunter cleared his throat. "Well, before you all try to throw me to the wolves, I'll say that I'm not the only one who had access to the kitchen and a knife, nor am I the only one without an alibi for the time of the murder."

"Samuel is quite right. Kiyomi had also accessed the Great Hall, and Alexander's testimony put him in the pantry connecting to the kitchen, which would also give him access to cutlery," Teleios stated. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Hana frowned. "That's true, but we can't discount the fact that Alejandra, Shiro, or Daisuke could have entered the Great Hall at some point. The castle was as confusing as it was huge. It's possible any of them had the opportunity."

"Are you saying that I'm a suspect?!" A sickly sweet smile spread across Shiro's face. "Oh, I'll make sure your execution is extra painful. Kenzie would be so proud of me for going all out."

Ariana groaned. "This is getting us nowhere. The fact is we don't have anything to go on! I'm so tired that everything is beginning to sound like Greek to me. We don't even know who took the steak knife, and without being able to examine the scene in the dream world, we don't even know how the fire was started!"

A look of realization dawned on Sonia's face. "Greek Fire... That's it! That's the name! The serial killer behind all of this is Greek Fire!" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Greek Fire?" Akeno gave a puzzled expression.

"That name sounds familiar. I think I may have heard my father mention it in the past," Kiyomi admitted as her brow knitted together.

The Angel sucked in a steadying breath. "The name was supposed to not only fit their persona for a fire that burns through anything, but also the fact their first victims were a family in Greece, followed by a string of murders in the weeks afterwards throughout the country. All of them fit the same MO: immolation of a body that was then posed in some artistic manner. Of course, why simply refer to my second-hand knowledge? Alexander, would you care to tell us yourself?" the blonde asked as she stared intently at the Sorcerer. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Alexander calmly smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "Oh my, I never thought it would be so nice to be recognized by name like this. It is just as the Princess so elegantly summed it up. I always make sure to set up my loves in elegant poses."

"A-Alex, what are you saying?" Akeno asked as she stared at the Sorcerer in disbelief.

Alejandra offered an uncharacteristic look of surprise. "I think he just owned up it to it, just like that. I would have expected a lot more resistance."

The Ultimate Executioner's manic grin returned. "So it was you, huh? I can't wait to get my hands on you, though I can't promise you'll end up in an elegant pose when I'm done with you."

"I-I can't believe this is happening. Why would you do something like that?" Ariana's tails trembled at the boy's unsettling smile.

"Why? Well, there's a few reasons, really. Honestly, it's just been too long since I got to have my fun," Alexander mused while leaning onto his podium.

* * *

 _ **BEGIN FLASHBACK**_

 **9:17 P.M**

 **Castle**

 **Second Floor**

 **Long Gallery**

 _Mackenzie ran down the hallway in a slight panic. She came to a stop in a wide room that was filled with paintings and sculptures. As she caught her breath, she eyed the various portraits nervously._

 _"So, which one are you coming from now?" she asked aloud. "Or was that last bit enough to scare you off?"_

 _There was a tense air of silence in the gallery for a few minutes until she heard footsteps approaching her. She wheeled around to see Alexander. He sighed as he came close to the short girl. "I'm glad to see you've been holding out against the dream demon on your own."_

 _Mackenzie nodded as she continued studying the art in the room. "Those of us in the staff aren't pushovers, especially Shiro and I, after surviving the island for so long. Freddy's been hiding in the pictures, so keep your eyes peeled."_

 _"Yes, we need to be careful. After all, what would Shiro do if he lost you and the baby?" Alexander stared down at the Painter. The girl's breath caught in her throat as she turned to face the Sorcerer._

 _Before she could ask him anything, she found herself being lifted off her feet. Alexander's hands wrapped around her neck as a wicked grin spread over his lips. Magic poured out of his palms and quickly began to burn her skin. Mackenzie, in a futile effort, tried to scream, but she lacked the air in her lungs. The scorching pain only built up as Alexander tightened his grip. After a few long minutes of struggling, the Painter's body went limp._

 _Alexander sighed as he moved his arms to cradle the girl's corpse._

 _He carried the Painter to an empty chair and set her down, then positioned her arms over her stomach. A fireball crackled to life in Alexander's hand as his other hand pulled out a kitchen knife. "Mmm, I've been waiting weeks for this pleasure. Shame I don't get to savor the screams, but I can't risk you calling the others," he mused as he launched the fire at the corpse._

 _Alexander watched the body light up with glee. As the flames licked at the body, destroying the skin and clothes, the man stepped in closer. He then swiped the blade across the girl's throat, letting her blood stain her clothing._

 _"Shit, and they call me a demon!" The burnt form of Freddy slithered out of one of the paintings to observe the boy's handiwork. "I would threaten to kill you, but we both know you don't fear me. Even if I were to take the form of what you loathe most, it still wouldn't elicit fear, would it?"_

 _Alexander laughed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Please, go ahead and turn into Thomas. I would love a second chance to kill him. But what happens now, Freddy? Are you going to let me go on my merry way, or are you up for another fire bath?"_

 _A raucous laugh escaped the disfigured man. "You really are a piece of work after my own heart. It's true I take no pleasure in hunting those who don't feel traditional fear, but I wonder if you'd feel as nonchalant if I were to gut your queen... So much hard work, only for it to go up in smoke. I wonder if you'd feel fear or despair."_

 _"Well, I suppose you'll have to hurry if you want to find out. Once someone finds Kenzie here, that's the end of your fun, after all." Alexander walked towards the exit._

 _"Heh, you're no fun. I guess I'll have to find someone who appreciates my talents." Freddy smirked as he turned around and dragged his claws along the wall. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the most scared of them all?"_

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **1:15 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **Abandoned SCP Foundation Site**

 **Trial Room**

"So, Greek Fire, care to enlighten us as to why you chose now of all times to strike?" Seishin asked with a stoic expression.

Akeno stared at the Sorcerer with a mixture of horror and despair. "...Alex, this can't be who you really are. Please tell me you only did something like this to save everyone. Y-You're not really a monster, are you?" Her voice trembled with uncertainty.

"I'm afraid his own words and actions speak volumes," Samuel pointed out with a troubled expression as he regarded the Sorcerer.

Alexander snickered as he loosened the wrappings that covered his arms. Once finished, the cloth stripes fell to the floor. Alexander's newly exposed arms were a hideous sight to behold. Several members of the class gasped or turned away from them. The skin was completely covered in deep red burn scars. Odd black sigils that were placed around them glowed faintly. "I cannot tell you how long I've been waiting to indulge in this place. Sure, I 'accidentally' burned Jana while we were together on our second round or so, but it wasn't the same. And I couldn't take time to savor Colleen since she was a threat. Even now, I only wish I could've enjoyed the sound of Kenzie's screams."

"So you've merely been hiding your true nature. I should have recognized it myself." Daisuke shook his head as a dark look filled his eyes. "You will not escape justice for your crimes. Kenzie was far from a saint, but no one deserved that fate."

Chase rubbed the back of his neck as he still seemed to be processing everything. "I just don't understand any of it. Why are you so cruel? Why kill Mackenzie? Why make her your first victim?"

"She's far from his first victim. If I had to guess, he possesses a boundless appetite for this kind of behavior. As he said, he's been waiting to indulge. It just finally reached a fever pitch," Sonia mused with a somber expression.

Alejandra began making notes in her notepad before looking the Sorcerer in the eyes. "You've said before that you love us, yet you were actually such a monster. Was that just so you could get our guards down?"

"Oh, I never lied about my feelings. I truly care for all of you. I want to let you all bask in the same pleasure as I have!" Alexander hugged himself tightly. "At least, that's how I used to think, back when I was just a crazed serial killer. I know that it is only pain and suffering for the rest of you, but I can't help myself! The ecstasy I feel as I burn skin off the bone... Just talking about it is getting me excited!"

Several of the survivors audibly shivered or flinched from the boy's response.

Sebastian shook his head. "It finally explains something I had been wondering for a long time. Never has the conservatory been anything but a place of peace. The spirits that inhabit that place are kind, but they must have sensed what you truly are. That's why they became so violent."

"That makes a lot of sense. Spirits can see things our eyes cannot," the Spirit Channeler added as she regarded the Sorcerer with an uncomfortable glance.

Teleios shifted on his podium to get a closer look at Alexander's hands. "I had always sensed a great amount of magic radiating off of you. At first, I wrote it off as you being so inexperienced that you couldn't control it fully, but those symbols on your arms... Just what are they for?"

"Oh, these little things? They do a few different things for me. The main one is that they make it feel like my hands are normal under the cloth. I had to make sure no one noticed the texture of my burns. Otherwise, it would lead to too many questions for my liking," Alexander explained with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Krankes Arschloch!" The Kitsune's tails whipped around her body wildly. "You had everything planned out, except for getting caught."

Maya nodded in agreement as she tentatively stroked Henry, who was spewing a small flame from atop her shoulder. "Ariana is right. Your arrogance was your undoing. I'm just glad there's justice in that."

"I'm not so sure about that." Kiyomi rubbed at her chin. "He didn't put up much of a fight when cornered, and he almost seems pleased. Something about this is wrong."

"Do you think I fucking give a shit about that?!" the Executioner screamed as he pressed his palms flush against the podium. "How did you know so much? How did you know Kenzie was pregnant? No one, save the staff, should have known."

Alexander shook his head lightly. "That's not completely true, my dear Shiro. The staff was told, but Syd also mentioned it to me. I've been working for him since he usurped Kuuma, after all. Jibo woke me up before the rest of you and told me the deal. As a member of Ultimate Despair, I would be given a few privileges similar to the staff members, as long as I operated in secret to keep the game moving. Lucky for me, the people on this island, including the staff, were more than willing to kill without my meddling."

Syd's eyes widened slightly as he leaned forward. "You... You helped Saino, didn't you? I thought you were my pawn all this time, but you were playing me as well."

"Aww, don't be so upset, Syd. I had my reasons for that. Besides, I just so happened to owe her," Alexander explained. "She seemed like she was very serious, too. I only wish I could see just what fun I helped release onto the world."

* * *

 _ **BEGIN FLASHBACK**_

 **12:45 A.M Day Eleven**

 **First Floor**

 **Common Hall**

 _Alexander yawned as he opened his bedroom door. Standing in the hallway was none other than the Ultimate Dragon. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting to get a visit from you so late at night, Saino." He moved aside, allowing the woman to enter his room. After he closed the door, he looked over Saino with a smirk. "Judging by the blood on your tail, I'm guessing you're not here for a booty call."_

 _Saino chuckled as she set down the Necronomicon. "Yes, Rathai, he is actually being serious. Believe it or not, he's quite smart for a human." She then faced the Sorcerer. "I'm sure it must be a new concept for you, but something more important is going on besides sex. I need to call in that favor you promised me after I gave you Merlin's book. I'm making my escape from this island and I am loathe to admit that I need your help._

 _"Oh ho? Now this, I have to hear. What exactly do you have up your sleeve?" Alexander asked as he slipped on his shirt._

 _"Syd is dead set on letting my life's work be potentially thrown away based on hope versus despair. I refuse to let that happen. Also, I will not let this book fall into anyone else's hands. I already had to kill Sabishi before she could make use of it," Saino explained._

 _The Sorcerer ran a hand through his hair. "So, it's time to fly the coop? Well, we are going to have to avoid Syd. He's definitely going to still be awake at this hour."_

 _Saino shook her head. "No, we will not be taking action tonight. I need to get into the lab to take back the virus. Instead, we will make use of the puppet I've made. It isn't as advanced as I would prefer, but it will do the part in fooling everyone. With your understanding of magic, I have no doubt that you'll use it convincingly. Once the trial starts, you'll need to keep them distracted for as long as you can."_

 _"I see," Alexander mused as he stroked his chin. "I keep Syd and the rest of them in the courtroom, leaving you to stroll the mansion unhindered. That should be no problem."_

 _The Dragon narrowed her eyes at the man. She drifted her sights towards the space beside him for a short time. "Indeed, Sahka. This is far too easy. I know I said I was calling in a favor, but I don't understand why you are so agreeable. You must want something in return for this."_

 _"Oh, don't worry about that, my dear. In fact, your plan already works just fine with what I want to accomplish. Now, let's get started. We have some setting up to do."_

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **1:22 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **Abandoned SCP Foundation Site**

 **Trial Room**

"My god, Saino's attempts to incriminate you were only meant to stall for time. You drew things out longer, so that she could escape without us even realizing what was happening," Sonia breathed as she shook her head. "You're deranged, but it was an incredible plan. You truly pulled the wool over our eyes..."

Alexander bowed his head towards the Angel with a smirk. "Thank you, your majesty. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to act like her and that the jig would be up. The thrill of getting away with that made it all worth it." The Sorcerer drifted his eyes back towards the mastermind, who was glaring at him intensely. "Calm down, Syd. I may have gone behind your back with that, but it was important. It's thanks to her that I'll be able to keep my last promise to you."

"So it would seem. I hope that end can be more reliable. However, I believe the truth has surfaced and I'm quite ready to retire for the evening. Let us get on to voting," the Surgeon ordered.

"W-Wait!" the Vampire stammered as she felt tears stinging her eyes. She rested a hand over her chest. "Alex, you've lied to us and done terrible things, but is everything about you a charade? W-Was nothing we shared together real?" she asked.

Alexander looked over the girl for a few quiet moments. His shoulders began to shake before a raucous round of laughter followed. After a bit, he calmed down enough to speak. "You can't be serious. I was just using you, you tart. I needed some kind of relief for my pent-up lust since I couldn't have what I really wanted. You were so easy to wrap around my finger; I just had to play the role of your caring servant and I was set," he explained coldly. "I must say, though, the pain I felt whenever you almost lost control with the blood sucking did feel pretty good."

Akeno's shoulders trembled before she slumped against the podium with a defeated expression. "I-I would have done anything for you, a-and you just used me," she said between heartbreaking sobs.

"Monster! She loves you more than anything, and this is all you can say to her?!" Ariana roared. Flames surrounded her as her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Of course this is all I can do. I'm sure you all wouldn't like to see what I really want to do with her," Alexander mused with a dark gleam in his eye.

Chase offered a cold expression before shaking his head. "Don't listen to a word he has to say. He can't hurt us anymore, and this trial is over."

"Chase is right. Let us get this vote over with!" Maya said with a fierce look as she glared daggers at the Sorcerer.

Syd offered a low chuckle. "I think there's little need for that. Let's not stand on ceremony this time. Alexander is clearly the blackened; all that remains is his punishment."

"I don't often celebrate the death of anyone, but I will genuinely sleep better knowing someone like you isn't alive. One less Despair means a slightly better world in my book," the Hunter said bluntly as he crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't be so quick to rejoice over anyone's demise, not even one as dark and twisted as he is. I can't help but shake the nagging feeling that something is wrong," the Voodoo Practitioner pointed out as he stared at Alexander.

Daisuke shook his head. "Not to question your newfound philosophy, but I'm with Samuel for a change. I couldn't save Kenzie, but I sure as hell can make sure her killer pays dearly for it!"

"My, it sounds like they're really thirsting for your blood. Have any last words before I let Shiro have his way with you?" Syd asked with a malicious grin.

Alexander shot a grin back at the Surgeon as he stepped off his podium. "Of course, I have something very special for our dear Executioner," the Sorcerer said as he made his way in front of the gyaru.

Shiro planted his hands on his hips. A cruel smirk spread across his face as he stared up at the taller boy. "Funny, I was just about to say the same thing. We'll see how tough you are once my execution begins, won't we?"

The Sorcerer gently grabbed Shiro under his chin and smashed their lips together. Alexander pulled away as he raised a hand. "Big talk, Shiro. I hope your skills haven't gotten rusty since Alpha. I want my end to be perfect." Alexander snapped his fingers, causing several chains to come out of nowhere. He sighed blissfully as he was bound tightly. "This is goodbye, everyone, but don't worry. My love will be staying with all of you." He offered the group one last wink before being pulled off.

Shiro stared at the retreating figure in utter surprise before grabbing his croquet mallet and storming out of the room with a murderous expression on his face.

"What the hell was that? He pulled himself out of the room?" Alejandra questioned with a dumbfounded expression.

Teleios bowed his head slightly. "He remained in charge till the very last. Let us hope this execution actually takes..."

Syd stared at the empty podium with a murderous expression as his shoulders shook. "...As skilled and intelligent as he is, he will not escape the fate Shiro has for him," he said as the screens in the room began to flicker to life.

The only sound for a moment was that of a soft sniffle from Akeno.

"You've been wrong a lot here recently, but I do hope you're right for once. I'm more scared of him than I am of you," Hana said as she lifted her chin to stare at the screen.

Kiyomi's eyes narrowed. "Call it paranoia, but I still feel like something is off. He wasn't defying his death; he was racing towards it," she murmured as the blackened screen began to illuminate.

* * *

 **1:31 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **Abandoned SCP Foundation Site**

 **Punishment Room**

The lights in the room suddenly flickered on, only for Shiro to seemingly be alone. The Executioner stood beside a large, metallic bull as a wicked grin spread across his face. "I know you just love fire, but instead of letting you enjoy feeling those flames licking your body… I'm going to cook you alive," he giggled perversely. He twirled around in what appeared to be a toga before lighting some kindling. Swiftly, he tossed it beneath the bottom of the bull into a brazier were a series of logs and accelerators lay.

"Behold the Brazen Bull!" He held up a hand as cameras flickered to life, showing the Sorcerer, who was chained to the interior of the bull. The cool metal began to slowly rise in temperature.

A deep chuckle bounced around the inside of the bull. "Is that how it's going to be, Shiro? I took your love, so you'll keep me from mine?" Alexander mused with a smirk.

The Executioner giggled happily as he continued to add more and more fuel to the fire. "That's despair, Alex! Having what you want most, and then having it stolen from you at the last minute. To feel the heat without the flames, I can't think of a better punishment. I do hope you enjoy it while it lasts. I know I will."

"Would you say that this is what you want most right now?" Alexander's cheeks began to flush. A soft moan escaped his lips. He seemed to shift and squirm his body. The skin on his neck almost seemed to bubble and glow black. "Mmh. How would you like to have that stolen from you?"

"Teehee, you can't take this from me. You're not getting out of there. Please, by all means, squirm and fight. I'd love to hear you beg for you life. Then I can show you the same mercy you showed Kenzie!" Shiro spat venomously as he stepped back, savoring the warm glow that licked at the bronze bull. He relished watching the color morph into a hot red as he prepared for what would be the best part...

The Sorcerer's breath shuddered as his blush deepened. "Oh, I don't plan to leave this place. I'm exactly where I want to be," Alexander explained. He let out a satisfied moan before he continued talking. "If anything, you better hurry, Shiro, or else you'll lose your chance at revenge."

"W-What? Y-You can't be serious! You're getting off on this?!" the Executioner questioned with a mixture of confusion and rage. "No, stop it! This is not how it was supposed to go!" the Executioner cried. "You're supposed to beg!"

"No, I didn't make my move without being prepared for this moment." The glowing aura around Alexander's neck continued bubbling and growing wildly, then burst into black flames. A loud moan of pleasure sounded from the Sorcerer as his body shuddered once again. "We're getting very close, Shiro. Are you ready?"

"N-No! You think you can get what you want?" The Executioner scowled as he promptly kicked the basin under the bull to the other side, causing the flames to scatter. "I'll just bash your brains out with my croquet mallet. I guarantee you didn't plan for that!" Shiro exclaimed as he picked up his weapon.

Alexander laughed while the fire spread to cover his head. His breath continued hitching as the ethereal flames moved over him. The Sorcerer's clothing and skin didn't seem to be damaged by the fire, but he was clearly reacting to it. "It's time. I'm glad I could share this special moment with you." He arched his back and he blissfully sighed, riding out a wave of pleasure.

Shiro let out an indignant scream as he swung his mallet at the handle of the door, causing the bull to swing open. He wanted him dead more than anything in the world, but he wouldn't let him savor a moment of it.

"It's been a pleasure, Shiro, but I'm afraid you failed to do your job. On top of all that, it looks like I'll be getting closer to Kenzie, too," Alexander taunted. He spiraled into a round of laughter, but his voice soon faded away. The Executioner rushed up to the hatch as smoke plumed outward with it. As Shiro looked in the opening, the black flames roared out as well. He threw up his arms to cover his face, but the boy didn't feel any heat coming off the flames. It was then that he noticed a sight that shattered his heart. The body of the Ultimate Sorcerer was breaking off into ashes that floated off freely with the smoke and flames.

With a sense of horror, the Executioner watched as the black flames danced into the air before he suddenly felt an excruciating pain. Identical flames licked at his own skin, creating nothing short of the most intense pain of his life. A horrifying shriek escaped his lips and echoed throughout the open room. Alexander may have died, but he had not been bested. Everything had gone according to his design.

* * *

 **1:38 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **Abandoned SCP Foundation Site**

 **Trial Room**

Instead of a somber silence, the room was filled with painful cries and screams. Almost every individual in the room was writhing in agony. What appeared to be black flames were covering different parts of people's bodies.

Akeno could only stare in horror, as she seemed to be the only one not affected. Even Syd was wailing from his podium. She blinked back the tears in her eyes and bolted from her podium to the Dragon Tamer's side.

Henry let out a pitiful roar and nuzzled his owner's side, clearly worried and stressed by her cries.

"M-Maya, what's happening? Can you tell me what's wrong?" Akeno asked in a shaky breath. She held her hand over the flames, only to feel no heat at all, nor any signs of burns around the flesh. However, the flames seemed to be expanding nonetheless.

The dark-haired girl let out a horrified cry. "I-It feels like hell! My skin feels like it's going to melt!"

"Dammit, I was a fool for trusting him. When I learned he helped Saino, I should have known he'd stab me in the back." The Surgeon winced as he stared down at the flames growing slowly across his own skin. "It's a death curse. Alexander placed it upon all of us."

The Ultimate Hunter grit his teeth to keep from screaming. "Then how do we stop it? You seem to know more than we do, so how the fuck did this even happen?"

"The only cure is a seal, but it's in my lab. I had planned to make this the next motive, but I had no idea I was cursed as well," Syd admitted as sweat began to pour off his brow.

"Serves you right, you son of a bitch. This is what you get for playing around with things you don't understand!" Daisuke hissed.

Shiro let out an ear-piercing scream as he stumbled through the trial room door before curling into a ball. "Ahhh! Make it stop! This isn't fun anymore!"

Chase gripped at his podium and bared his teeth. "How did this even happen? How does a curse like this even spread?"

"...Physically. God, how did I not see it? Think about it. Alexander was constantly touching us. We simply chalked it up to him being passionate or friendly, but he was cursing us," Alejandra surmised as she fought back tears.

The room wallowed in increasing agony as everyone recalled the moments that lead up to this moment. Every small gesture had been far more than they realized at the time...

* * *

 _"I'd gladly give my time to help such a sweet endeavor," Alexander explained as he gently patted the Kitsune's shoulder. "Do you have any knowledge on how magic works, or are we working with a fresh mind?"_

 _Alexander dispersed the fire as he scooped up the man's head. "Be nice, dear. He must have had quite the eventful night." He fitted the Zombie's head back onto his body._

 _"It is French, my dear, though the term is a bit loose from its original meaning. In this regard, it would be a private bedroom for the lady of the house," Alexander mused as he placed a hand on the Channeler's cheek briefly. He turned away and looked around the room carefully. "Said occupant seems to have been gone for quite some time."_

 _"That would be quite troublesome. We should still search while we can," Alexander said as he placed a hand on Sonia and Nozomi's shoulders. "We still need to see what became of Jizoku, as well."_

 _Alexander reached up and gently placed a hand on the man's cheek until he faced him. At the same time, he placed his other hand onto the Butler's chest. "You truly are a kind soul, Sebastian. Thank you for your efforts in helping us all through this ordeal."_

 _Alexander gently took one of the filled mugs, taking time to briefly cup Alejandra's hand with his. "Whether it is or not, there are some people out there that would do so without a second thought. I'm sure that, despite the countless horrors flooding your mind, you understand that man can sometimes be the real monster."_

 _Alexander chuckled as he made his way past the Hunter, stopping to pat him on the head. "Well, if you get scared, I'm sure she will be glad to hold you tightly." He then slid into the empty seat next to the pair._

 _"Oh please, no need to be so coy, Maya. It certainly isn't anything new. Well, not for us, but maybe for these two," the Sorcerer mused as he gently pinched Kiyomi's cheek. "Don't be ashamed of the love you're feeling, dears."_

 _"Well, this is news to me, but I know some of that abuse all too well," the Sorcerer said softly as he placed his hand onto Maya's. He smiled at her sadly, then turned back to the others, while running his other hand through his hair. "A man named Thomas Nero, who dated my dad, was a drunk who had no problem beating the hell out of my father and the kid they adopted together."_

 _Alexander walked up beside the Storyteller and briefly placed his hand onto the man's cheek. "I understand this must be stressful for you, but please take a moment to rest. Your experience will be invaluable to us, after all."_

 _One by one, each of them shared the same fate as the drug ran its course. Alexander slowly helped Chase to the floor before he nearly fell face-first. The Sorcerer stared weakly at Akeno, who was already passed out a few feet away. With the last of his strength, he slowly crawled towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist before darkness took him as well._

 _Alexander smirked as he stood up straighter. "Thank you, dear Teleios. I can work with this," he said as he picked up the fatigued bird._

 _The Surgeon eyed the Sorcerer intently. "So when and if you meet your demise, the curse will trigger automatically?"_

 _"Yes, of course, it's rather simple. When that occurs, you need only touch the seal I've placed on this parchment to end it. However, I would suggest you keep it somewhere safe, lest it fall into the wrong hands," Alexander said as he extended his hand before holding the piece of paper._

 _As Syd retrieved the parchment, the Sorcerer patted the man's hand with his free hand. "Remember, you must be cautious. I would hate to have my final work ruined over a minuscule mistake."_

* * *

 **1:43 A.M Day Thirteen**

 **Abandoned SCP Foundation Site**

 **Trial Room**

"S-So he was planning this from the very beginning," Sebastian surmised as he bit back a scream.

"It would explain why he was so calm. He knew his death was going to set something worse into motion," Hana managed between choked sobs.

The Ultimate Familiar lay convulsing on his podium as his pain was growing more and more intense. "This curse isn't actually burning us. It is merely growing in intensity. Eventually, it will grow to the point that we all die of shock."

Ariana lay against the podium. Tears streaked down her face as she weakly lifted her chin to stare at Akeno. "He was a monster, but he spared you. A-And now, these games will finally be over."

The Ultimate Vampire straightened before shaking her head. "N-No, I refuse to accept that," she said as she shifted her attention to Syd. "You said the way of stopping this resides in your lab, so give me access and I'll get it. I'll move as fast as I can and we can stop Alex's madness!"

"Tch, even if you'd left as soon as this began, we'd all likely be dead before you returned. It would be an exercise in futility. Congratulations for graduating. It truly was the survival of the fittest, or in this case, the one capable of adapting." The Surgeon barked out a mirthless chuckle as he slumped against his podium. His entire arm had become engulfed in the black flames.

"Screw you! I'm not going to just give up because of your cynical nature! Even if there's a small chance, I'll take it. I-I have to. I couldn't live with myself if you all died because of Alex's sick nature." Akeno began to start for the exit, only to be stopped by Seishin, who was far more composed than everyone else.

The Ultimate Voodoo Practitioner shook his head as he stared at the flames licking his own body. "I hate to agree with anything Syd is saying, but you really don't have the time to save them. Reaching the cure in time isn't an option."

"I-I certainly hope you have something more to suggest than simply embracing death," Sonia managed in short bursts as she clenched her jaw.

The Paranormal Investigator, who had collapsed next to Samuel, grabbed his free hand for comfort. "It would be the greatest slap in the face to have a second chance at life, only to have it snuffed out so suddenly."

"As I said, a cure isn't an option, but… there is another alternative. Jizoku was searching for death and, by proxy, I have, too. My purpose for living exists in a different time from this one. I have died and returned far too many times. Sometimes, it's important to let go and move on. Long before you knew me as a zombie, I was a voodoo practitioner. However, I wasn't just a fan of the occult. I was also a healer. I don't have the means of banishing this curse, but I can do the next best thing. I will take the burden from all of you. Even you, Syd. While I loathe your existence… it is not by my hand that you will find your comeuppance. That fate lies to another. I hope you all will remember Seishin Bondeye and Jizoku. Perhaps, in a different world, we could have been close friends, or I could have been a mentor to some of you. I have no idea what could have been, but I know this is the one gift I can give you all. I hope you don't waste it." With that said, the man closed his eyes and pressed his palms flat against one another.

Daisuke winced as he weakly lifted his chin. "Seishin, you know what will happen, don't you? I don't think you'll come back this time."

The Voodoo Practitioner offered a serene smile as a glow began to surround him. "I'm counting on it, Daisuke. I may be cursed just like the rest of you, but I am still capable of saving you all. No more blood will be spilled today." The room began to vibrate as he began a chant under his breath.

Slowly, the black flames began to swirl throughout the room. They were seemingly channeled from everyone's bodies. One by one, the flames spread across Seishin's frame until he was completely and utterly wrapped in them. As the seconds passed, the others felt the pain recede before completely dissipating. Silence eventually prevailed throughout the room when the process finally ceased.

One by one, the survivors made their way to a standing position before they saw what remained of Seishin. He was completely and utterly swallowed in black flames. Those flames began to cease as the body beneath the fire turned to ash There was nothing left standing in the podium save for a pile of blackened ash and a small rat skull.

The man known as Seishin Bondeye was gone and, this time, there would be no return.

"No fucking way. H-He actually did it," Alejandra said in disbelief as she stared down at her arms.

Samuel pulled Kiyomi against his chest before letting out a relieved sigh. "He took all of that on himself. I just don't know why he saw fit to let you live," he said before shooting a murderous glare at the Surgeon.

Syd panted a moment to regain his composure, then forced a smirk to his face. "Unless he sees fit to communicate with Hana, you may never know. Nevertheless, if you think his act of sacrifice is going to change anything, you're sorely mistaken. The game only ends when I say it does," he said as he quickly strode away from his podium. "I believe you all can find your way back to the mansion. If not, it will only add to the despair for anyone who does," he said as he continued towards the exit.

"Asshole. Don't let him get to you," Daisuke said as he shook his head. "As morbid as it is, I say we stay here until daybreak. There's no need to risk any other encounters. It's always more dangerous here at night."

Teleios slowly roused himself and rolled his wings. "I believe that is wise advice. I think none of us are in any shape to press onward this evening."

The Ultimate Vampire squeezed her fists at her side as tears filled her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry for what happened. God, I was sleeping with him. We spent so much time together, and I-I didn't know he was a complete monster."

"Don't put that on yourself. He had all of us fooled, Syd included. Sometimes it's just impossible to really know someone," Ariana murmured weakly as she offered a comforting hug to the sobbing girl.

Shiro sat clutching his forehead. "His death was supposed to be so satisfying, and he enjoyed it… He planned everything out. The only thing he didn't control was something that had happened after his death. I wanted to brutalize him for Kenzie, but he made it worth absolute shit. He took that away from me."

"That is why it's said that someone seeking vengeance should dig not one, but two graves. I'm sure Mackenzie would want you to live on," Sonia said in an attempt to be reassuring.

"Hehehehe, you're right. Of course she'd want me to live on! I have to keep going and honing my craft, to make my executions both brutal and works of art!" Shiro laughed and twirled around on his feet.

"I-I don't think that's what Sonia was suggesting," Hana pointed out with a worried look.

Sebastian offered the Executioner a pitying glance. "Leave him be for the moment. I think this is the only way Shiro knows how to cope with this."

Maya hugged Henry tightly and crossed the room before burying her face into Chase's chest. "I've never wanted to sleep so much, but at the same time been so afraid of it."

"Believe me, I know how you feel. I keep seeing Freddy in my mind every time I close my eyes," the Paranormal Investigator admitted as she leaned against Samuel.

Chase offered a strained smile. "I know it's hard to move on, after everyone we've lost and everything we've been through, but we have to. Seishin gave us another chance at life, and we have to do our best to not squander it."

* * *

 **13 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* Major shoutouts the the betas for always putting so much time into polishing these chapters up. Also a huge thanks to Petty for helping so much with this chapter. I know she wanted to bring Alexander's last moments to life and have him go out with a bang. I wanna thank you Raz for submitting Jizoku/Seishin. I hope you'll forgive me, but I just felt this ending, was a full arc for him. With his life coming to a close as he regained who he once was and moved on.  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Fee5H**

 _Based on the evidence before you, I can't fault your conclusion. My plan while designing this trial was to lean into Samuel being suspicious. Between his past with Mackenzie/Shiro, the circumstances at play, it all would have made sense._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Mwhehehee don't be nervous! What's the worst thing that could happen?_

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _Your boy feels liberated to a degree hehe._

 **Raz The Giant**

 _Oh lord, I can't wait for the moment that this review comes out as an audio file =)_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _And for once in ever, you were exactly right!_

 **NSPunny**

 _Hey it's cool Some suspects are more obvious than others._

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Yeah I always feel like a dunce when I make theories myself hahaha_

 **doomqwer**

 _Bad track record with pregnant characters? Aoi-Alive, Alice-Alive, Hanabi's mother- Alive, Mackenzie- Dead. Uhh I'm not so sure about that lol_


	31. Chapter 30: Sparkling Justice

**[2 Days Later]**

* * *

 _ **October 28th 2020**_

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Sparkling Justice**

 **8:20 A.M Day Fifteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Grand Dining Hall**

A silence prevailed throughout the large room. Nobody could help but be reminded by the sheer amount of vacant chairs that were around the massive dining table.

Sonia folded her hands into her lap and finally broke the silence. "Sebastian, it's been two days now. Have you heard anything from Syd?"

The man, who had been serving breakfast, straightened a bit before offering a weak smile. "I'm afraid I'm no longer in the loop, my dear. I have suspended any connection I had as a staff member. I'm now just as much in the dark as the rest of you."

The Familiar ruffled his feathers. "Then it seems that Syd has lost another ally. If only he did not possess those automatons, he would most likely have no way of maintaining his rulership of this game."

"And then there's Shiro, but I figure he's hardly a reliable ally anymore. I saw him trying to paint last night while talking to himself. I think Mackenzie's death has broken him," the Horror Writer said calmly.

"Shiro has clearly become unstable since the last trial. We need to keep a close eye on him, as he could snap at any moment." Samuel added.

Daisuke offered a somber expression. "I'll do that. I give you my word. Just please try to not judge him too harshly. I know there is still good in him. He's just hurting after everything that's happened."

Kiyomi frowned. "We have all suffered in some way. However, it is hard to believe a boy who helped kill and trap me in a mirror could be good. I have to agree with Sam on this. He's dangerous."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to play devil's advocate. We only know a small amount of what Shiro and, by extension, Daisuke have been through. I say we keep an open mind. Bsides, they're not the only ones hurting. Ariana has been keeping to herself, and I don't think Akeno has left her room since we returned," Chase said with a slight frown.

"I've tried to reach out to both of them, but neither of them responded," Maya muttered. Henry, sensing her distress, rubbed his head along her cheek.

"Kiyomi and I were thinking about trying to talk to Akeno later. As for Ariana, I think someone who knows her better may be a better choice," suggested Samuel.

The Spirit Channeler rested a hand over her chest. "While I may not have a deep bond with Ariana, I believe I can give her peace. She's haunted by what happened and needs to move on, and I know exactly how to do that."

"That's an excellent use of our free time. We all need to be prepared for when Master Syd makes his next move. The more distracted some of us are, the more inherent risks there are," Sebastian said as he folded an empty tray against his chest.

Chase rubbed at his chin. "Speaking of which, I should probably say this now, while we still have the chance. At the full moon, tomorrow, my full transformation will begin."

Teleios looked over to the werewolf. "Are you saying that the curse of the werewolf will take hold of you in the full moon's light?"

"Yeah, that's the gist of it. I told Samuel this not long ago, but I haven't been completely honest with all of you. I was never fully human to begin with. I was a werewolf before I signed up for the AUP. I just wanted control over my abilities, so I could live in the outside world without hurting anyone. I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner, but I was afraid you all might distrust me. At this point, it's important that I come clean. I haven't experienced a full moon since I awoke. I have no idea what will happen, but I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself. That's why I want you all to make sure you lock me in the Despair Chamber before tomorrow night," Chase explained as he gazed around the table.

Maya's eyes widened as she rested a hand on his. "C-Chase, we can't just lock you up like some animal. For all you know, nothing will even happen!"

"But something might. I'm sorry, Maya, but Chase is right. We can't take anymore risks. Too many lives have already been lost," the Hunter said.

"In every werewolf myth, the lycanthrope is driven into a blood lust and seeks prey to hunt at the sight of the full moon. Given that Jibo and the others where the ones to add to his condition, it only seems natural they would keep that instinct intact, if not exacerbate it. I agree that containing him may be for the best," the Investigator added.

"I sure as hell don't like the idea of Chase being locked in that room, but I understand the logic behind it. It's probably the most reinforced area outside of the basement. On the bright side, it would only be during the night. It's not like he has to stay in there for days on end," the Storyteller mused.

Alejandra smirked as she waved a hand. "Yes… Yes, that makes sense. Sorry, I'm still caught up on the fact that Chase was actually a real werewolf before this. I have so many questions. Were you a loner, or do werewolves live in groups?"

Chase chuckled awkwardly before scratching the back of his neck. "Actually, I used to be in a tribe made up of people who possessed the gift, but we can discuss that later. I just wanted you all to know that we need to take precautions. I don't want anyone's blood on my hands."

"That is very noble to you. Hopefully, nothing comes of the full moon's appearance, but by now, the horrors of this island should have taught us all to be careful," Teleios replied.

"Well said, King. We thank you for being so upright about this, Chase. We'll take every precaution we can before tomorrow night," Sonia said as she gently stroked the Familar's head.

Sebastian bowed his head slightly. "Indeed. I will make a list and gather anything we may need to further secure the room. For now, though, I suggest we enjoy the moment of peace we have. There's no telling how much longer it will last..."

* * *

 **10:58 A.M Day Fifteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Conservatory**

The morning was rather quiet. Normally, Ariana would like serene mornings. This time, she couldn't bring herself to smile. She had grown rather distant with the others, ever since Nozomi's death. She was still reeling at how Freddy had tricked her. She felt dirty, violated, and worst of all, worthless. The fact that she couldn't avenge her death stung her. Worse yet came the revelation of Alexander and his heinous deeds.

Just thinking of that man made her boil with fury. She had trusted him, had even considered him a friend. Then he stabbed her and everyone else in the back. It had been one of the worst betrayals she had ever faced. She chuckled to mask her own feelings of stupidity.

"Nine~!" Ninetales cried happily, bounding back towards her. She was carrying a small blue ball in her mouth. The Kitsune withdrew it, tossing it up and down for a second.

"You're rather good at this fetch thing, aren't you? I'll have this one be at full power," she said, pulling her arm back. She threw the blue sphere as hard as she could, and watched the nine-tailed fox chase after it. She then gave a heavy sigh.

"We've seen all sorts of bizarre creatures, and yet I never imagined I'd see a pokemon brought to life." Hana emerged from behind a low-hanging canopy before offering the Kitsune a friendly smile. "It's wonderful to see something that hasn't been tainted by this island."

"Hana," Ariana said softly. Her eyes went back to Ninetales, who had once again returned with her ball. "You're right… I'm glad we can still have this. Just a peaceful quiet morning."

She paused for a moment, deciding on whether or not to throw the ball. Ninetales sat down at her feet and gave her a curious look. A few yips erupted from her throat, a simple question. Ariana decided not to answer the creature, turning instead to the Channeler.

"I know it's selfish of me to ask, but if you can… Please, I need to say goodbye to her." Her plea brought her to the brink of tears.

The Spirit Channeler slowly took a cross-legged posture a few feet away from the Kitsune. "It's not selfish at all, and that's actually why I'm here. Nozomi passed in such a horrible and sudden manner, so I had to commune with her spirit and explain what happened. I knew it would break your heart to see her in denial, and I want to help you heal," she explained.

"T-thank you, Hana. This means the world to me." Ninetales, aware that something was about to happen, sat down beside the Kitsune. Her undivided attention was focused on the Channeler.

"You don't have to thank me. Syd and those like him would want our gifts to be used for terrible things. I want to bridge the gap between people who've been separated and give them peace." Hana shut her eyes before steadying her breathing.

Several long moments passed before the Channeler's eyes opened once more. They had gained a blue tint and a feral edge. A smirk spread across the pale girl's face as a familiar voice followed. "You're a sight for sore eyes, Aria. Sorry for checking out. Of all the ways to go, it couldn't get much shittier than that."

"Nozomi!" Ariana cried, wrapping her arms around the Channeler's body. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I couldn't protect you!" She burst into sobs.

The Succubus squeezed the Kitsune tightly before nuzzling against her neck. "What are you apologizing for, huh? You didn't do anything wrong. That fucker came out of nowhere. I just hate seeing you cry. I'm sorry things played out this way..."

"I know, it's just… I feel so helpless. It's like everything I ever love dies. Kitai, you, my goldfish in third grade..." She sniffed. "That last one was my fault, but still… I wanted us to get out together. With Maya, Chase, and everyone else."

Nozomi smiled, despite the somber exchange, and raised the girl's chin before gently kissing the corner of her mouth. "I know, love. I wanted us to get out together. I wanted to have to explain to my brothers that I'd become a Succubus, fallen in love with Kitsune girl, and that we'd..." She trailed off as she rested a hand over Ariana's midsection. "That we were expecting. Sometimes shit just doesn't go to plan. Look, you have to be careful, Aria. Now isn't the time to mourn or hide away from the others. I want you to live for the both of us."

"I will… I will live for the both of us and for our little one. I'll make sure to get off this godforsaken spit of land, I promise," she said firmly. She gave Nozomi another loving kiss. "And I promise to find your brother, and tell him what happened to you. As long as I have his name, I can hunt him down."

"Dozu Nara is my biological brother, but I-I don't know if he's alive or not. So much about what happened before now is a mystery. I know that Hayate Dorobo, my adopted brother, is still alive. He's the one I was searching for in the gallery," the Succubus explained as she squeezed the girl tightly. "Aria, I love you. Even if I can't be with you like this anymore, I'll always love you."

"Ich liebe dich, Nozomi. You'll be forever in my heart, until the end of time. I promise you, my love, that we'll meet again some day." Ariana held back her tears. "Hayate will know what a wonderful woman you are. I'll make sure he does." She then took her lips in for a deep, passionate kiss. She felt the tears falling down her cheeks as she shared every ounce of love with the Succubus.

The pair shared what precious time they could with one another. It was clear that nothing would undo Ariana's heartbreak. However, she'd found a new purpose in life. For now, that was what she needed most.

* * *

 **2:17 P.M Day Fifteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Common Hall**

"Hngh, just go away!" Akeno groaned. She tossed a pillow at the open doorway then pulled some blankets over her head. It was hard to even see her in the dimly-lit room. There was just an outline buried beneath a mound of covers.

Kiyomi traded a look with Samuel. She picked up the pillow before slightly hugging it. "Akeno, you haven't left your room in two days. We're just worried about you. That's why we're here."

"Yes. We know what Alexander did must be hard for you, but you can't hole yourself up like this. It's not healthy," the Hunter admonished lightly as he leaned back against the door frame.

"Sam's right. When's the last time you've fed? You could make yourself sick if you keep going like this," the Paranormal Investigator said with a worried expression.

There was a brief silence, followed by the sound of rustling blankets. "Would that be so bad? I've been so enthused about my powers, but I never really thought of how the rest of the world would see me. Worst case scenario, I'm a threat that's hunted; best case scenario, I'm a pariah. Even if some of us monsters survive, what kind of life do we have to look forward to in the outside world?"

Samuel sighed, taking a seat in a nearby chair. "You heard about what Sanio has unleashed. Chances are the world will be dealing with far worse creatures than anything on this island. It needs people like you, people that will stand up and help get it back on its feet."

"That's a good point. Besides, with what Saino has set in motion, things are bound to change in the world. It's too soon to tell if it'll be all good or bad, but things will never be the same again. I think any other vampires that may come into existence would need their queen to keep them from stepping out of line," the Paranormal Investigator said as she took a seat in the boy's lap.

A few moments elapsed as the outline under the bedsheets shuffled a bit. The Vampire rose her head slightly before glancing between the couple. Her silky night gown exposed a generous amount of cleavage. "You two really are a pain in my undead ass. If I'm going to live for an eternity, you'd think I could at least sulk for a week."

The Hunter grinned. "Not a chance, Akeno. You're our friend, and we want to get you back to your bubbly self so you can forget that asshole and move on."

"I thought about getting a bunch of rocks and just throwing them at his headstone, but I realized that would be giving him more attention than he deserves. I can't believe I fell for that shit. It's what happens when you're a homeschooled goth girl; you swoon after the first guy that makes her feel special," Akeno muttered as she blew an errant hair out of her face.

"You're talking to the person who was manipulated by a monster into killing someone. None of us knew what kind of person Alexander really was. For what it's worth, I think he must have cared about you on some level. He could have cursed you, but chose not to. I'm not sure if that helps, but it's possible that he wasn't entirely uncaring," Kiyomi pointed out.

The redhead offered a weak shrug. "Maybe. For all I know, he just wanted me to suffer by knowing that I couldn't save the rest of you. It's not like I can ask his ashes for answers."

Samuel frowned. "We may never know his true intentions, but it's more troubling a member of despair was able to fool us without us having a clue. It makes it harder to trust anyone."

"Don't get paranoid, Sam. I know it's scary, but we can't let Alexander's betrayal turn us against each other." Kiyomi shifted in his lap before leaning over to brush her lips against his cheek. "Things may be rough, but it feels like we really have Syd on the ropes. He's been a ghost ever since we returned. We just have to hang in there a little longer."

Samuel leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "You're certainly right about that. To be honest, Syd without all of his staff just feels like a small man way out of his depth. The only one still following his orders is Shiro and he doesn't seem to be all there anymore, not after what happened to Mackenzie. He has done some horrible things, but I can't help but feel bad for him."

Akeno stifled a yawn as she straightened up slightly. "I have to admit, I'm surprised we haven't heard a peep out of Syd. If Alex did nothing else good, at the very least, he seems to have rattled him. Though Shiro becoming more unhinged worries me," she murmured before her nose twitched slightly. "Alright, you two, I'll make an appearance. I am famished, after all. Unless you plan on scrubbing my back, I could use some privacy."

Samuel and Kiyomi both got out of the chair, with the former hugging her mid waist.

"Of course, take your time. It'll be good to finally see the queen of all vampires make her grand return," the Hunter said with a wink.

"Things certainly haven't been the same without you around, Akeno. Don't force yourself, but we just want you to know that you're not alone." Kiyomi leaned into Samuel as they started towards the door.

The Ultimate Vampire threw her legs over the side of the bed. "I can't I leave my loyal subjects wanting now, can I? This island has a princess, but it also needs its queen." She forced a smile as she started towards the bathroom.

* * *

 **4:45 P.M Day Fifteen**

 **Outside**

 **Belltower**

Teleios ruffled his wings from atop the bell tower. He watched the sun sinking over the horizon with a sigh before turning his head to look over the Ultimate Angel. "Even after everything we've been through, I still sometimes cannot believe all that has happened on this island."

"Indeed, despite my short time here, I feel like I've spent an eternity on this island. Listening to Daisuke's harrowing tale showed me just how horrible this place is." Sonia brushed a strand of hair over her ear. "I didn't know if I believed him, but now that I've seen Freddy and that other abomination… I can certainly say I do."

"This has truly become a strange world, with no small thanks to Saino. Perhaps I shouldn't complain, since I wouldn't be able to if not for her," the Familiar mused.

Sonia gave a soft hum of agreement. "I've yet to understand why she did what she did. She's a very dangerous woman. I'm at least glad to have you. You are one of my last connections to Gundham, after all,"

"And I am glad to have you as well, Sonia. I know you used to enjoy such things, but it would be an exercise in futility trying to understand their twisted minds," Teleios muttered, slightly shaking his head. He cast his eyes back down at the tower and at the edge of the forest below. "While it's not a much better subject, I can't help but feel nostalgic being here again. During our first days of this game, I taught Nozomi to fly here. I even used my new powers as well."

"You two were rather close, weren't you?" she asked curiously.

The gyrfalcon chuckled looking back up. "It was nice to have friends again. After I finished freeing Gundham's animals, I was left on my own... for the first time in my life. The killing game at Hope's Peak didn't just rob me of Gundham and yourself, Sonia. It wasn't the same, but I still had gotten to know some of the others very well."

"I'm sorry, Teleios. You've been suffering on your own for much longer than anyone. I can't begin to understand your pain. I know I've been gone from your life for a while, but I promise to stay close to you. I won't leave you alone ever again," she said firmly, hugging the avian tightly.

Teleios nuzzled in the girl's arm. "I haven't even been able to fully understand some of these feelings. Some of them I could only experience after my mind expanded. Even if we do not have them anymore, our friends still stay with us in our memories," Teleios mused. After a few moments, he began to chuckle and turned his head up toward Sonia. "There was a time that Ibuki and Leon kept taking me whenever Gudham wasn't paying attention. They wanted to have me in the background of the music video they were making. Gundham kept lecturing them, but I always had fun being around the different students."

"I believe I remember that. Gundham was very heated that day. 'Insolent fools, you know not the power of the Raptor King! His power is one you mere mortals cannot comprehend.'" Sonia said in her deepest voice possible. She then shook her head with a sigh. "I miss him. He was such a grand person who carried himself with confidence that rivaled my own,"

"Gonta tried so hard to calm him down as well, even asking the Devas for help. He was a noble soul... up until his end," Teleios said. "Gundham's confidence certainly runs in the family. Even Emizel acts like that, though I believe he just aspired to be like his cousin. I have been worrying about him a lot recently, especially after hearing that Gundham worries about his safety."

"I'm certain he's fine. At least, I have faith that he is," the Angel replied, a frown tugging her lips. "The truth is, unless we get out of here, we won't be able to know for sure. We'll do our best to find him, King, even if we have to fly around the world until our wings fall off."

Teleios looked at the Angel carefully before nodding. "If that is what it takes, then I'll be ready for it. I'm not sure how much longer we have here. Something tells me this game only has so much time left. We need to hold strong, Sonia. Things on this island change fast and change drastically."

* * *

 **7:33 P.M Day Fifteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Grand Dining Hall**

"Miss Shujinmo, I wasn't sure what your favorite flavor was, so I took several packs from the infirmary. They've been heated to your liking," Sebastian said with a slight bow. He gestured at a series of glasses that were all filled with blood; plastic straws stuck out of every single one.

The Ultimate Vampire was far less kempt than normal. Her crimson mane appeared to be recently washed, but was still wild and unruly. She was clad in a black nightgown, with an oversized pink bathrobe and a pair of fluffy pink slippers. She mustered a halfhearted smile as her nose twitched slightly. "Thanks, Sebastian. Cold blood really upsets my stomach."

"I'm glad to see you're finally out of your room, Akeno. I was really worried about you," Maya proclaimed, gently patting her friend's back.

The Vampire offered a fangy grin, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Thanks, Maya. I just needed some time to sulk like a proper goth girl. You'll have to excuse me for dressing like an old lady, but I didn't have the motivation to get dolled up."

Alejandra kept her eyes peeled on the Ultimate Werewolf as if she was studying his every move. "So, Chase, what exactly can we expect from you during the full moon? Surely, as a real werewolf, you must have some experience controlling what happens."

The Werewolf offered a low chuckle, but shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "The Okami Tribe lived in a very remote part of the desert. We often secured safe rooms so we wouldn't cause destruction or hurt anyone during our transformations. It's said that our ancestors had found a means of controlling the form, but to my knowledge, that's been lost. Since we didn't know how to master it, we elected to keep ourselves from hurting others. The real problem, and the reason why I sought out the AUP, was that I was banished from my tribe. When out on my own, it's a greater challenge to control myself during the full moon cycles."

"If it brings you any comfort, Chase, I think we should have no problem in securing you starting tomorrow night," the Butler offered as he took a seat and crossed his legs.

"Wait, so you're going to go full wolfman, huh?" Akeno glanced over at the Werewolf before taking a small sip of her blood.

Chase offered a low chortle. "Yeah. To my knowledge, there's no way around it. This is the best solution I can think of. I suggest that you all stay in your rooms after locking me in. I have a lot of regrets, and I don't want to add another because of the beast inside me."

Maya gave Akeno a sympathetic smile and lightly rubbed her back before looking over at Chase. She gave a little sigh, and said, "I'm not happy about it, but everyone seems to think it's for the best. I just… worry that something bad might happen to you in there."

"Even if he's trapped, I doubt anyone would attack him, especially since Syd hadn't offered a motive," the Horror Writer responded flatly. She placed a finger against her chin in thought and softly hummed. "Or maybe that's what Syd is up to. He may be waiting on Chase to become a free killing machine. He's afraid after he got betrayed by Alexander, so he's biding his time."

The Ultimate Vampire greedily slurped her first glass of blood before pulling the straw free to lick it. "If you ask me, he's an idiot! He doesn't have the scientific mind of the old man, and he's not as knowledgeable about the occult as Saino. The only thing that scares me is that he's probably feeling cornered now. I think the longer this goes on, the more reckless he's going to become."

"Indeed. I have to admit that I did offer to serve him dinner last night. However, he's refusing to eat, which I suppose was wise on his part. Arsenic wouldn't have been the most satisfying way of ending all of this, but with him gone… at least it would be over," the Butler said bluntly.

Chase's eyes widened in surprise from the admission. "We have to be more careful. The last thing we want is to become a monster in the literal and figurative sense. Besides, who knows what those disgusting contraptions he has would do? For all we know, they're more intelligent than we realize."

"I wouldn't be surprised at this point. Syd might still have a few cards up his sleeves. Also, we still haven't found out who killed Jibo. I want to say that he did it, but he would have mentioned something like that, wouldn't he?" Maya theorized. At the same time, she continued to rub Akeno's back soothingly.

"Bleh. Blood packs just aren't the same," Akeno murmured as she rested her head on the Tamer's shoulder. She adopted a thoughtful expression while staring at Henry. "It's hard to tell what Syd is capable of. I mean, he seemed to revere Jibo, but he also killed Kuuma to take control. There's no telling what's going on in his head."

Henry stared at the Vampire a moment before slinking off of Maya's opposite shoulder and curling up like a cat in Akeno's lap. He nuzzled against her thigh and puffed some smoke into the air.

"Speaking of what's going on in people's heads, I'm becoming worried about Shiro. I heard him carrying out a conversation early this afternoon, though it was clear to me that he was alone," Sebastian pointed out.

Maya smiled down gratefully at Henry, reaching over to lightly pat his back as he settled into Akeno's lap. "Shiro can't be in a good place right now. I never really liked him before, but I can't help but sympathize with what he's going through. Trust me when I say that grief can do terrible things to people."

Then a thought struck the Tamer. She glanced over at Akeno, but hesitated, almost as if she had yet to make up her mind. Ultimately, she shook her hand and acted on impulse. "Hey, Akeno…I consider you a true friend, and I trust you. I really want to do whatever I can to help you out, so I wouldn't mind it if you… feed off of me."

Alejandra's journal hit the table, and her pencil hovered above its pages. Her gaze was already locked onto the other two girls. "May I observe? I am ashamed of myself to have let so much time pass without taking notes on how you feed. Would this kind of thing be best experienced firsthand?" she asked with a serious expression.

Sebastian sighed as he stood up. "My dear, you really need to work on your tact a little bit. I believe I'll take my leave before this gets any more bizarre," he said. He gave Alejandra a light pat on the shoulder as he turned towards the kitchen and walked away.

"Thank you, Maya. To be honest, I-I can't remember the last time I had such a dear friend," the Vampire admitted as she patted the other girl's hand. "The fact that you trust me that much means a lot. You have my word that I'll be careful."

* * *

 **9:51 P.M Day Fifteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Common Hall**

As the Storyteller approached the bedroom door, he clearly heard Shiro's voice.

However, it seemed as if he was doing some sort of impression. His tone was slightly off. "Oh, you've done a beautiful job! It's a true work of art that really captures the chaos and passion he was known for. It will make a lovely addition to the gallery."

"What the hell?" he mumbled. He rose his hand shakily to the door and gave it a few solid knocks. "Shiro? It's Dais. I'm, uh… just checking on ya."

What followed was a series of whispers, the sound of footfalls, and the sound of the door being unlocked. The door was slowly pulled inward to reveal a haunting sight.

Shiro stood on the other side of the threshold. His left half was clearly his more traditional gyaru look, but the right side of his face, including his hair, had been altered to looking hauntingly similar to Mackenzie's style. "Oh, Daisuke, please try to keep your voice quiet. You don't want to wake the little one," he said in the same voice. He then tilted his head slightly, so that his gyaru side favored the Storyteller. His voice abruptly changed back to his normal tone, as if he was speaking to another person. "Hehehe, Kenzie's right! If you wake him, I'll have to cook up a nasty punishment!"

"S-Shiro… what is the meaning of this? What do you mean little one?" he asked softly. He didn't like the crazed look the gyaru sported. "Y-you've been alone since… you know… I just wanted to see if you were fine."

"Alone? Pfft, you must have hit your head or something. Sorry I've been so distant, but after Alexander almost killed Kenzie, I had to really step up, ya know? Not only as a boyfriend, but also as a father," the Executioner said while flashing a peace sign.

A giggle escaped the boy as his tone changed again. "Oh, you shouldn't fuss so much about me. Really, it was just a little burn. Now, why don't we let our loving godfather see his godchild?" 'Mackenzie' grabbed the Storyteller's hand before guiding him into the bedroom.

Daisuke's breath hitched as he looked around the room. It was in a state of disarray; a mixture of painting supplies, large canvases, and other materials cluttered the space. In the corner of the room was a baby crib, along with a little mobile that was slowly spinning around. Mackenzie's body was sitting in the chair next to it.

She looked almost like a doll, as if she were merely asleep, but he knew that wasn't the case. Her porcelain skin had dulled a bit, becoming a bit gray in color. Despite that, she was dressed in her usual attire. Her hair was nice and neat, almost as if she had just done it for the day. Shiro eagerly pulled him along, a grin on his face.

"Shiro, w-why is Mackenzie's body here?"

"B-Body? What are you talking about, silly? She's making sure our little one is warm and cozy. It's getting chilly this time of year," Shiro said. He released Daisuke a moment before skipping forward to kiss Mackenzie's cheek. "Gosh, she's the best mom ever. She's just a little bit sleepy right now. Having a kid really takes it out of you, you know? That's why I've spent the last couple of days working on this nursery and different outfits. I'll be the best dad in the world!"

"No… no," the Storyteller said softly. He took a shaky breath. "Shiro, sweetheart. This isn't right. M-Mackenzie is gone… I know it hurts, but that's reality. You can't keep her body here like this. It's wrong."

"Gone?! What are you talking about?" The Executioner shook his head vehemently. "You're the one who's wrong! She's right there! She never left me and we're going to raise our baby together." He retreated into the room before picking up a swaddled bundle and rocking it back and forth. "We're still trying to pick a name. Any suggestions?" Shiro held up the 'baby' to Daisuke.

"Shiro, please, you have to listen to me. Mackenzie is dead. You have to accept it!" he snapped angrily. His shoulders shook as he bowed his head and held back his tears. "Goddamn it, this hurts me, too. She was like my little sister. As important as she was to me, and as much as I want to bring her back, we can't. Just… let her go."

Tears stung Shiro's eyes as she held up the swaddled newborn, which was just a porcelain doll. "Let her go? LET HER GO?! N-No, I can't let her go. She's still here. If she's not here and this little one isn't his here, I have nothing. I AM NOTHING…!"

Daisuke slapped Shiro across the face. The gyaru stood still, shocked at his action. The Storyteller's entire body shook in anger and sadness. The tears he was holding back finally rolled down his cheeks. He grabbed Shiro's shoulders and glared into his golden eyes.

"You listen to me, and you listen to me good. You are something. You are a human being. It hurts - no, it fucking sucks ass that she's gone - but that's reality. This..." He paused, gesturing to Mackenzie's body. "This is not right. Mackenzie wouldn't want you to do this, least of all for her. She'd want you to keep going."

A heart-wracking sob escaped the Executioner as he let the doll in his arms fall to the ground. He threw his arms around the Storyteller before he began to cry hysterically. "I-I don't want to live in a world without her, Dais. You serve justice, don't you? Please, punish me..." he begged as he gripped the boy's shirt.

"I can't do that, Shiro. The Shining Star only hunts down criminals. You know that. You… are just a victim of this twisted game. I can't lose you, not after Charlotte," he said softly, hugging him back.

The Executioner squeezed his eyes shut. After a moment, his trembling ceased, as did his tears. "After all this time, I finally understand what true despair is. To feel like you're falling and that you'll never hit the ground is so sick and beautiful in its own way. You're going to have to make a difficult choice, Dais. If you don't kill me, I will be the death of you one day. You may have hope still, but all I have is my despair. Those are two forces that can't coexist for long."

"You're right. Hope and despair can't coexist, but I have faith that everything will be fine. I have faith that you'll be fine," he said in a soothing voice. He paused for a moment, briefly wondering if he was deluding himself. "We'll get out of here one day, I'll make sure of that. There is still someone who has a debt to pay, and I'll make sure he does… That is the will of Sparkling Justice."

* * *

 ***AN*** ** **Major shoutouts the the betas as always!. Also a huge thanks to Petty/CSD/Magus/ Superguy for helping so much with this chapter. We really brought this one to life in a great way =)****

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Mwhehehe because in the end this is horror!_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Yeah Petty deserves huge props for developing one of if not the most sadistic and great villains of this entire AU._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Hah I'm glad you enjoyed that twist. I also really enjoyed Seishin going out on what I thought was a really awesome note!_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

Bahaha we're not the only ones going mad around here :P

 **NSPunny**

 _I'm glad you feel that way about Alexander. I was hoping a lot of people would enjoy him and then feel almost guilty for liking him when the truth came out._

 **doomqwer**

 _Heh yeah this was definitely a mind fuck that was building since the very beginning._

 **StoryProducer214**

 _Yeah to me it just felt like a proper way to close out Seishin's arc. He finally regains himself and uses his abilities to save the others one last time so that he can finally move on._


	32. Chapter 31: Bark at the Moon: Act One

_**October 29th 2020**_

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Bark at the Moon: Act One**

 **11:35 A.M Day Sixteen**

 **Third Floor**

 **Aviary**

The Ultimate Familiar stared wistfully at the large enclosing filled with dark colored birds. "They seem so oblivious to everything. I wonder if they have any inclination as to what's transpired on this island."

"You almost sound envious." Sebastian tossed seed into the aviary before turning to favor the gyrfalcon.

"Perhaps. The saying of ignorance being bliss is quite true. I'd like to believe I've always possessed a respectful level of intelligence. However, having my mind expanded has been both a blessing and a curse," Teleios mused as he perched upon the adjacent terrace.

The Butler nodded thoughtfully and leaned against the railing. "This may seem like a stretch, but I can understand what you mean to some degree. I tried to reason for the longest time that I was merely a bystander and that I shouldn't shoulder the guilt of those who've died, but that's simply untrue. I was merely bound by cowardice and fear for those I love."

The gyrfalcon tilted his head slightly. "May I ask what changed?"

"I realized I couldn't bury my head in the sand any longer. I'm glad I made that decision because I know my children are out there and they're safe. That gives me a peace I can't begin to describe. What's troubling you so much?"

"Perhaps this will come across as overly dramatic, but I do feel like I'm caught between worlds. I'm not animal enough to fit with my own kind anymore, and I'm not human enough to fit there either. It does make me wonder if I would even have a place in the outside world if I managed to survive this game."

Sebastian approached the bird before resting a head on his crown. "My friend, I believe you are fretting for no reason. Whether good or evil, Saino's actions will change the way the world perceives many things. Even if that world doesn't accept you, I'm sure Sonia would. You know she offered to take me and my family in. I believe I will accept the offer, and you should consider it as well."

The bird's eyes widened marginally. "Remaining by Sonia's side? I think Master Gundham would certainly approve. The idea that I could in some way serve and protect her does sound ideal to me."

"Then it seems you have an answer after all. If we can escape Hora Island, we can all find our place in the outside world. It might be hard at first, but it will be worth it," the Butler said.

"You needn't worry about anything being difficult. If we can endure this game… I'd say anything else should be easy by comparison," Teleios mused.

* * *

 **1:12 P.M Day Sixteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Library**

The Ultimate Werewolf chuckled at Kiyomi, who sat across from him with a stack of books. "You know, between you and Alejandra, I think you're going to pick apart my whole brain. What do you want to know? If you think it might help, I'm willing to share just about anything."

Kiyomi tapped her pen to her chin as she opened up her notebook. "Considering that you may become a threat to our safety if we do not secure you correctly, I believe the best place to start is how your form of lycanthropy compares to that seen in both folklore and popular media."

"Fair enough. You've seen my hybrid form at least once by now. I can also turn into a full wolf, where I'm on all fours. That's meant for scouting more than anything else. I still retain my mind, but I'm incapable of communication in that form. Then there's my true werewolf form, which manifests during the full moon cycle. I retain my bipedal state, but fur covers every part of me, and I grow exponentially larger. As I said before, it's been generations since my people have understood how to control it. The inner beast takes over, and I become driven by instinct more so than anything else. I should also warn you that, though I am weak to silver, I regenerate swiftly in that state," Chase explained.

The Paranormal Investigator wrote everything down. "I see. You mentioned silver. How does it affect you? Does it burn you at simple touch, or is it simply the only thing that can truly slay you? For that matter, what about other traditional weaknesses, such as wolfs-bane and the like?"

Chase folded his arms before leaning back. "Silver does more damage than most weapons, and it also slows my regeneration in the area affected. Wolfsbane isn't everything it's cracked up to be as a weapon, but it does serve as a great repellent for werewolves. That being said, if any exists in the conservatory, I'd suggest lacing the Common Hall with it. If by some chance I escaped, and couldn't control myself, my transformed state would likely avoid that scent."

"Agreed. I'll search for some later. We also need to know what exactly we will be up against in a worst-case scenario. When fully transformed, how strong are you?"

The boy shook his head with a frown. "I'm not sure if the experiments have changed anything, but from what I've been told, it's not pretty. I don't want to scare you, but I'm willing to bet I could keep pace with Nick. Please, if something bad happens, don't any of you risk fighting me head-on unless there's no other option."

A flash of worry grazed Kiyomi's face before she quickly suppressed it. "If you are truly that powerful, then containing you may be more difficult than we first expected. You can easily bend metal in your normal form, so I can't imagine steel chains or locked doors would even slow you down in a full frenzy. How did your tribe contain you when you transformed before?"

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sure we can manage just fine," the Werewolf said as he gingerly patted her hand. "I've looked those walls over carefully. I suggested the despair chamber because they're nearly a foot thick and made of steel. I think I have another way to add more safety. Put wolfs-bane around the room in a circle. It won't paralyze me, but it may make me more docile. You could also give me a strong sedative. It'll burn through my system because of my hyper metabolism, but every bit counts."

The Investigator smiled at the boy before reading through her notes. "That sounds like a good plan. We lock you in a cage in the chamber, surround it with wolfs-bane and, depending on how much we have, place some in the hallway outside the chamber. Then we place you on a sedative dip feed. I believe there is some Diazepam in the medical center, which should do the trick."

Chase offered a small nod. "Just don't skimp on the dosage. Pretend like you're trying to knock out an elephant. After everything we've all been through, I don't want to have anyone's blood on my hands. I-I don't want to be a murderer."

Kiyomi flinched at those words. "You're lucky. I have to live with Hikyou's blood on my hands for the rest of my life..."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," the Werewolf said with a somber expression. "Look, I know it doesn't change things, but you never had any control over that. It's just like how I've never had control over the beast inside me."

Kiyomi sighed deeply. "No, it's okay. Sorry for guilt tripping you like that. It's just that I still see his dead eyes looking at me in my dreams, judging me while I'm trapped in the mirror. Sam tells me it's not my fault, but I don't know if I'll ever truly forgive myself."

Chase offered a sympathetic smile. "Maybe you will and maybe you won't, but I think you can do a lot to make this world a better place. I say use that as motivation to never waste a moment. Hikyou may be gone, but you can save a lot of other lives. In my book, you already have. We would have failed many times earlier if not for your skills."

The Investigator smiled softly at Chase. "Thank you. That means more to me than you'd think. My whole life, I was told I was a failure, not worthy of even sharing the name Kirigiri. But you know what? I'm going to prove them wrong. Sam's right; emotion is not a weakness. I only hope that I can see Kyoko and mend every burnt bridge."

"If you have any chance of rebuilding your connection to what family you have, you should take it. Some of us don't have that luxury anymore," Chase mused with a somewhat sad smile.

"I heard about that. Chances are there will be far more werewolves in the world by the time we leave. They'll need someone to teach them how to live without hurting everyone around them. I think you would make an excellent leader for that," Kiyomi suggested.

The boy offered a low chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. "Honestly, I'm not sure if I could live up to that. My brother became the leader of my tribe, not me. To be honest, I sort of want to be selfish. I'd like to build a big house somewhere in the middle of nowhere where Maya and I could live - if she's interested, that is. I-I was just thinking that, one day, Henry will need a lot more room to fly free."

"That's the problem with getting a pet while they're young. You know how it goes; one day, they fit into your lap, and the next, they're carving out a mountain lair to keep their treasure hoard. You know, typical dragon stuff," she said with a giggle.

A snort escaped the Werewolf. "Let's just hope Henry never gets a craving for wolf. On the bright side, who needs a security system if you have a full grown dragon?"

"Yeah. It's amazing, really. While the island has caused some truly terrible things to happen, you can't help but be amazed by the rest of it. It feels like magic is returning to the world. I guess I'll have a busy career in the future," Kiyomi thought as she rubbed her chin.

"That you will, Kiyomi, as a Kirigiri or otherwise," Chase said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

 **3:20 P.M Day Sixteen**

 **Outside**

 **Graveyard**

The Ultimate Horror Writer stared at the gravestone with an uncertain look in her eyes. Her fingers traced over a familiar-looking rat skull in her pocket. "There's so much I wish I could have asked you, so much I wish I had said to you."

"You could always tell him yourself," Hana suggested as she approached Alejandra.

The Writer's eyes widened momentarily. "I'd actually considered asking you to channel him, but… Is it strange that, of all the things I don't fear anymore, talking to Diego is the one thing that terrifies me?"

A sympathetic smile spread across the Spirit Channeler's face before she rested a comforting hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Not at all. There's always such a sense of finality to death that everyone handles differently."

"I know it's foolish, but, on some level, I keep wanting to deny his death. Speaking to him only acknowledges his fate. I suppose that makes me a coward." Alejandra's lips pulled into a tight line.

Hana shook her head. "That just makes you human, Alejandra. I know that the experiments changed you, but you're not a sociopath. You may have become emotionally numbed, but you can still feel things. Let me help you face that, and maybe then… you'll finally get over your writer's block, too."

The Writer stared at the tombstone before managing a soft nod. "Very well, no more avoiding it. I'm as ready as I ever will be," she mused as she fixated her attention on Hana.

"Right, just give me a moment. Channeling the dead isn't as simple as dialing a phone number," the Channeler joked as she shut her eyes.

Silence prevailed between the two for a moment before Hana's posture changed. When she spoke, it was with a much deeper voice.

"Alejandra, hermana," the man said, a warm smile working its way across the Channeler's face. "It's been such a long time,"

The Horror Writer's eyes widened. Her normally stoic expression twisted into one of disbelief. "D-Diego? Can I?" She paused a moment before she took a step forward and embraced the Channeler's body. "¿Cómo pudiste morir y dejarme solo?"

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention, believe me." He gave her a tight hug in return. "This island did everything in its power to destroy us. I guess I was just another victim. I wanted to see you again so badly, so I'm glad I was granted this."

"I'm sorry I put this off so long. I was just afraid to face the truth head on," Alejandra admitted as she felt tears spilling down her cheeks. "Diego, if by some chance I make it home, what do you want me to tell everyone? H-How would I even begin to tell them?" she asked as her voice cracked.

"Tell them the truth. In my search for you, I became a victim of a killing game. There's nothing more to it than that. Just try not to romanticize the story; I know how you can be when you are writing something," he said with a small laugh. "Also, don't give up. I know you'll make it out of here alive. I believe in you, and always have."

The Writer scoffed. "Idiot, I do not romanticize anything. I only give the darkest and grim details… though maybe I will make an exception this time. I'm not sure they need to hear about all of this."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," the man said firmly. He glanced around the graveyard with a heavy sigh. "So many good people have died on this island... A part of me feels like a failure… I wanted to protect them, and yet I did nothing. I let them die… I let Dalila die,"

Alejandra reached out to squeeze Hana's hand. "Don't do that to yourself, Diego. If your game was anything like this one, most of that was out of your control anyways. If this all comes to an end, I want you to find peace and not punish yourself."

"You're right. Dalila would kick my ass if she found out I was acting like this," he said with a chuckle. He then sighed again, and shook his head. "Would you mind doing me a favor? When Dalila passed on, we buried her body nearby and it turned into a beautiful tree. At the base of it is a small stack of stones. Underneath them is her plush meerkat. I want you to take it to her family back in Kenya… if you can."

"Diego, you don't even have to ask. Of course I will." The Writer's already-weak smile faltered in that moment. "You were always a colossal pain in the butt, but I-I love you."

"Hey, it's a little brother's job to make his older sister's life a living hell," Diego said jokingly. He sniffled a bit, tears leaking from his eyes. "I love you… I love you so fucking much, big sis. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but I longed to see you for so long, heh… I'm such a crybaby,"

Alejandra sniffed and pulled him close. "It's alright, dummy. I-I'll miss getting to baby you. Cry as much as you want, okay? I'm here for you as long as Hana can manage."

"Thank you, sis. I want to be selfish… but I don't want to strain Hana too much. She was nice enough to allow this, after all," he said softly. "I'll be fine, I think. I have to be a big boy and move on. Oh… if you can, can you tell Daisuke to stop brooding so damn much? There are times I can see him frowning and being a loner. He should open up like he did with all of us."

The Writer offered a tearful smile before slowly nodding her head. "Y-Yeah. Just leave everything to your big sister. I'll do my best, Diego."

"I should go. I've stuck around for long enough. It's… been an honor, Alejandra… being your younger brother. Spending so much time with you. Don't be scared of facing life. I understand it's hard to move on from someone's death. I can't say I didn't have issues with it, but you shouldn't be scared." He wiped away her tears. "You have to live...for the ones that died here. Be sure that our story, the story of the horrors of this island, is told. That way, we'll all live on forever,"

"You have my word little brother," she responded before sucking in a quick breath."Te amo y espero que puedas encontrar la paz."

"Gracias, Alejandra," Diego replied. "Adios, mi querida hermana. May we meet again."

* * *

 **5:43 P.M Day Sixteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Despair Chamber**

The Ultimate Werewolf offered Samuel and Maya a wolfish grin as he lay propped against the far wall. A series of chains were affixed to his limbs. They secured him to the wall. "You guys are doing great. This wolfsbane is strong enough that it's already making my nose run."

Samuel grimly reached into his pocket and pulled out a solid metal padlock. After walking up to the boy, he locked the final set of chains tight. "At least we're making a good start. I have no idea how long these things will hold you, but it's better than nothing."

Maya bit her lip worryingly, watching as Samuel helped lock up Chase. "Those chains aren't too… tight or anything, are they? I mean, I know they need to be tight so they keep you bound, but I'm afraid they might choke you or something and… and I'm rambling. Sorry."

"Hey, don't you worry about this, Maya! I've survived a zombie horde and a lot of other junk. If I'm lucky, I'm just gonna enter a deep sleep and wake up with some bruises," Chase said with a deep chuckle. "Though, if you wanna give me a kiss for good luck, it probably wouldn't hurt..."

Maya couldn't help but giggle a little at that. "Oh, Chase! Really? Well… I guess I don't mind. Really, I'd rather give you good luck, but I guess a kiss will do."

She glanced toward Samuel, blushing a bit once she remembered he was still in the room. Regardless, she stepped closer to Chase and leaned down to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

"Don't worry. Once we get through this, you can do that and a lot more with him," the Hunter said with a cheeky smirk.

The Werewolf let out a raucous laugh that echoed through the room as he saw Maya's face flush. "We do have an hour before the sun sets... Maybe that would work better than a sedative," he said with a suggestive smile before laughing harder as he savored the color her face was turning.

Maya flushed bright red, stammering for a moment before glaring heatedly at both Chase and Sam. She finally huffed out, "Y-you two better hush! You're just the worst! I swear, I'll sic Henry on both of you if you keep teasing me like this!"

Samuel chuckled at her response. "Relax, Maya. We're only messing with you. I mean, you've got to have a sense of humor in a place like this. Otherwise, you'll end up topping yourself."

"It's true. If I didn't have a good sense of humor, I think I would have gone off the deep end a long time ago." The Werewolf snorted before his expression softened. "I think things will be alright, but if they go south, don't you hesitate to stop me."

"It's not gonna come to that, believe me!" Maya forced a determined look on her face. "I… I love you, Chase, and I want to leave this place with you. Don't you go saying things like that! After all the shit we've been through, we're all getting out of here alive! Got it?"

The Hunter's expression quickly dampened. "I really, truly hope that is the case, but I've seen enough of these killing games to know that death can come at you at any point. That's how these Despairs work; they create a situation to foster hope, only so the following despair is all the more crushing." Maya glared a little at Samuel, but Chase beat her to the punch before she could say anything.

"That's true, but it doesn't mean I'm gonna just roll over and accept it," he vowed. His gaze shifted to the Tamer once more. "Maya, can I ask you something? It's a pretty big question."

"Yes, Chase?" she asked, looking over to him with uncertainty

"If we do make it out of this mess and things go well for a change, would you consider being my mate?" He offered her a bashful grin. The chains rattled a bit as he shifted awkwardly.

Maya blushed heavily at his words, glancing away bashfully as she considered his proposition. She wiped her eyes, a smile on her face as she started crying. "Oh, Chase! I… yes! A thousand times, yes! I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you… if you'll take a crippled girl like me. So yes, I'll be your mate!"

That said, she rushed over to him to hug him, wrapping her arms around him gleefully.

Samuel smiled happily at the two. "I guess congratulations are in order. Even in a place like this, I guess love finds a way."

Chase smiled from ear to ear as he nuzzled against the Tamer. "I love you too, Maya. To me, you're whole as you are. Now I have even more reason to make this work." After that, he shifted his gaze to the Hunter. "Still probably shouldn't take anything for granted. I think I'm ready for the sedative. No need to tempt fate, right?"

The Hunter grimly nodded as he walked over to the IV stand resting next to the Werewolf. Then, after adjusting the large bag and the tubing that flowed to the needle, he plunged it into a vein in Chase's arm. The fluid flowed into the boy at a steady pace.

"We took your warning. This dose could knock out six elephants. I hope it works."

The Werewolf stared lovingly at Maya before taking a deep breath. "You and me both, Sam."

* * *

 **8:16 P.M Day Sixteen**

 **Third Floor**

 **Smoking Lounge**

Sebastian approached the long table with a couple of bottles in his hands. "Allow me to be the first to say that I don't normally condone drinking, let alone when minors are involved. However, there has been nothing normal about our situation on this island from the beginning. I know some of us are worried about tonight and the situation with Chase, so I thought a drink might take the edge off. Do not take this as an invitation to overindulge, or I will cut you off," he warned as he looked around the gathered group.

"Gee, thanks, dad," Alejandra said in a deadpan expression, though the corners of her lips pulled into a slight smirk.

"You will have nothing to worry about from me. I have no idea how this would affect my biology, and I'm not interested in finding out," Teleios explained from his spot on the back of one of the couches as he eyed the Butler. "I do not mind keeping an eye on them if you wish to loosen your tie, as the saying goes."

Daisuke reached for one of the bottles, pondering his choices. He uncapped the whiskey and reached for a pair of shot glasses from the tray Sebastian had brought along. After pouring two shots and setting the bottle down, he picked one of them up. "I don't drink much, but hell, I need this shit. For Mackenzie," he said, before swallowing the alcohol in one go. He passed the second one to Ariana, who shook her head with a frown.

"I can't drink it," she said apologetically. He nodded and placed his shot glass over the full one.

"For Nozomi, then," he said softly.

Samuel reached for a bottle of wine and poured two glasses.

"You've got South African wine. I haven't had this brand since I left for this godforsaken island."

He passed the other to Kiyomi, who hesitated in picking it up.

"Err, Sam, I've never been a massive drinker. I was always told it would mess with my detective work."

"You still listening to those people? Try it. I think you'll like it." He took a drink.

The Investigator looked at her glass for a moment before taking a gulp, before immediately coughing.

"Fuck, that's strong!" she said, uncharacteristically.

Shiro eyed the glasses with a somewhat bored expression. "I wouldn't get too relaxed, unless you wanna end up puppy chow. Syd might be losing his touch, but there's no chance he'd let such a great opportunity pass him by. This is just the calm before the storm."

"Has he told you anything? Do you know what he's going to do next?" Maya asked the Executioner anxiously while Henry sniffed a nearby glass. "Does it have something to do with Chase?"

"Beats me. Just call it a hunch. He hasn't left the lab in days, but I can't imagine he'd let this end with a whimper," Shiro mused with a tiny grin.

Akeno rested a hand against her chin. "Not to be naively optimistic, but can we be sure he's still alive? If we're lucky, he took the coward's way out. I still think we should consider taking on those gross abominations of his and just ending this," she opined. She sloshed the contents of her wine glass for a moment.

"I wouldn't count my blessings just yet. Jibo never gave up. Whenever we didn't hear from him, that meant he was planning something worse. Even when three of us got off, he always had another trick up his sleeve," Daisuke said before taking another shot. "I expect Syd to be exactly like him. He won't go down without a fight. He's onto something… I can feel it."

The Hunter's eyes shot the Storyteller an inquisitive look. "Wait a minute, some of you managed to get off the island? Why didn't you mention this before?"

Sonia's eyes widened marginally as she sat her own glass down. "I-I have to admit I was about to inquire about the same thing. Why keep this to yourself for so long, Daisuke?"

"I apologize, Sonia. I didn't want to instill false hope in you all. The silver tickets we were handed in the first game were the only way to leave this island. Jibo kept his word. Three of us managed to collect enough to leave. Haruna was the first, with Miyaki and Layla being the second and third. I am not sure how they managed to leave," the man said firmly, a sigh escaping his lips. "I'm certain some form of teleportation tech was used,"

"Teleportation? Perhaps that's how Saino escaped." Hana's brow knitted together. "If something like that exists, maybe Akeno is right. Should we try a more bold strategy?"

"Hmm… I'm not exactly sure where that tech is. The final days of our game were hectic. A cyclone struck the island, so we were scattered all over the place. If the tech exists, it might be our only card left. However, if Syd is in control of it, it will be nigh impossible to get it," the Storyteller said, a pensive look on his face. "It might be a dangerous gamble, but it may pay off in the long run."

Kiyomi finished her glass, her cheeks noticeably flushed. "If only we knew how strong those bears of his are. If we did, we would know what strategy to use against them. I'd love to kick that asshole's teeth in."

"Miss Kirigiri, I believe you are done drinking for the evening," Sebastian said as his brow furrowed.

By the time Maya spoke up again, she'd already finished three shots of her drink. Her face was rather red, but she powered through the alcohol all the same. "I'm all in favor of a more bold str-strategy, b-but I don't th-think that'll work. I-I mean, a cornered animal is dangerous and all, y-yeah? Makes me wish Henry was b-bigger… He could burn Syd away, no problem!"

Henry gave a roar of protest, spurting a small jet of flame into the air, as if to say he was big enough already, thank you very much.

"As much as I wouldn't blink if Syd's entrails were hanging off a knife, I think we have to recognize how dangerous he is. Also, we have no idea if there's anything else in that lab of his. If we push too hard, he might go for a nuclear option," Alejandra pointed out.

Hana stared at her untouched glass. "Let's just hope that the precautions taken for Chase pan out. He's already stronger than the rest of us in his normal form. I can only imagine how scary he'd be after he transformed."

"I truly hope he's alright in that chamber. This night is going to be terribly long for him, but there's nothing that we can really do for him, is there? It's just a waiting game," Ariana said, while leaning back in her chair. "I'd rather not lose what little friends I have left."

Teleios perched on the back of Ariana's chair before rubbing his beak against her cheek. "Fear not, Ariana. Chase is an admirable and resilient young man. He didn't have to disclose his condition or the details, but he did to ensure that no harm came to the rest of us."

Samuel placed down his now-empty second glass, though the alcohol didn't seem to be affecting him at all. "Agreed. It took a while to get everything prepared, but with Maya's help I managed to get everything set up properly. We can only hope that Syd doesn't do something stupid like free him for the sake of a motive."

"Chase..." Maya murmured to herself softly. "I guess there's not much left to do, but hope he makes it through the night. For both our sakes, I have to believe that."

The Ultimate Vampire reached out before patting the girl's thigh. "Fufufu, don't you worry. Chase is like a walking tank, so I'm sure he'll be just fine. Let's just hope those sedatives keep him sleeping like a log all night."

Almost as if in response to her comment, a low and powerful howl could be heard from the floor below them, followed by intense scratching.

"It would seem even a powerful sedative failed to keep him under for very long. Let us hope the other precautions we put in place are more effective," Sonia said as her brow knitted together. "Dais, you did lace the Common Hall with wolfsbane, right?"

"Of course. I made sure every inch of it was covered in it," the man said firmly.

Shiro stood up before throwing his croquet mallet over his shoulder. "Mwhehe! Well, I hope that's true. You all can drink to your heart's content, but I think I'm going to head back to the Common Hall. I don't want to be here when Chase comes out for a midnight snack."

Kiyomi cast a cautious look at the direction of the noise, before turning to the others. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with my murderer, but he has a point. We should probably stick together tonight."

"Then it's decided. No one goes anywhere other than their rooms alone tonight. If worse comes to worst, we need to at least be in numbers if the safeguards fail," Sonia mused as she stared out the window at the large glowing moon.

* * *

 **9:28 P.M Day Sixteen**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Observatory**

The Ultimate Vampire leaned against the side of the massive central telescope as she stared out of the observatory and at the star-filled sky. She tapped her nails against the railing. Her head tilted slightly when she registered another loud howl in the distance. "If that holds till morning, it really will be a miracle."

"For everyone's sake, I hope it does," Daisuke said as he entered the observatory. He tugged on his jacket a bit, coming to a stop besides the Vampire. "How are you holding up, Akeno?"

"Well, my boyfriend turned out to be an insane serial killer and was only using me to get out his pent-up lust. As you might imagine, I'm doing fantastic," she said sarcastically before favoring him with a halfhearted grin. "I'll be alright, I think, though I'm not sure if I'll ever trust anyone like I did with Alex. You think you know someone, and they turn out to be a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"Believe me, I have a bit of experience with that myself." He leaned back against the railing. "Someone close to me made me believe she was someone else. In reality, she was someone I'd rather never see again. Of course, what happened to her wasn't her fault... It'll take awhile but, I think you'll be just fine."

The crimson-haired beauty offered a noncommittal shrug. "Well, if I don't die here, I probably have an eternity to get over that asshole. What about you? Was that person the reason why you were locked in the dungeon?"

"You could say that. I was brought here at the request of my ex-fiancee, who ended up turning to despair. She planned that game just to make me suffer. Jibo was following every request of hers," he explained, closing his eyes firmly. "During those last days, everything was revealed to us. Charlotte was dead, and Mackenzie, Shiro and I were separated from each other. They were captured and broken mentally; I was tossed in a dungeon for refusing to bend to her will."

Akeno's eyes widened. "I feel almost petty for complaining now. You must have been incredibly resilient. How were you able to withstand all of that, when it broke those two?"

"For all intents and purposes, you could say I was broken a long time ago. However, I don't find pleasure in causing despair to people. I have held strong because there's one fleeting hope out there for me. I have faith that the three who left will manage to bring help."

"It's inspiring to see that you're still filled with hope after everything that's happened. It makes me believe there's a chance we might actually flip the script and end all of this," the Vampire said as she rested her hip against the railing.

"Of course, I've never been one to give up so easily. Despite the things they did, Shiro and Mackenzie still had the chance to be saved. I'm sad that I never got through to her, though. Mackenzie was such a good person deep down, a total sweetheart," he said. "I still have Shiro, but he's not in a good place right now. Whatever the case may be, I'm certain things will look up for us. There's always a silver lining."

Akeno offered a weak smile.. "Your faith is admirable. I hope it's well placed. Come on, Chase's howls are only getting louder. We should probably seek shelter in case he pulls a Houdini."

"Yes, we should stick together for now. I trust Chase, but even I fear for what may happen," the man said firmly. "Hey, Akeno... thanks for talking. Sometimes I forget there are others here that I can shoot the shit with. I'm sad that I never had the chance to get to know you better,"

"Fufufu! To be so hopeful, you can also be so broody!" the girl snickered with a fangy grin. "Loosen up a bit, alright? If you wanna get to know me better, you can start by serving breakfast tomorrow," she suggested with a wink.

"Sure, I can do that at least. The Queen of the Night needs her sustenance, after all," he said, giving her a grin in return.

The Vampire offered him a cheeky expression before holding her arm out. "Indeed she does, and she'd very much like an escort. Would you be so kind?"

"It'd be my pleasure," he said, slipping his arm through hers. Another howl cut through the cool, silent night. The two shared a worried look, but decided not to dwell on it. The faster they returned to their rooms, the better.

* * *

 **11:02 P.M Day Sixteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Common Hall**

Sonia's eyelids fluttered a moment before snapping open as another loud howl snapped her back to reality. Her brow furrowed slightly. "Was that just me, or did that seem closer to the two of you?"

"Hehehe, nope! That was definitely closer. Things are about to get more exciting!" Shiro giggled as he lifted his silver-coated croquet mallet. "I can't wait to see what this bad boy can do."

Ariana laid her hand over the Executioner's and leveled a glare at him. "I know he's a threat, but don't you dare kill him. We need to keep our heads down and get past this. I'm too sick and tired of losing our friends to this game."

"If you don't take your hand off me, you're going to lose a lot more than just friends," Shiro said. He gave the girl a sickly sweet smile to emphasize his point.

"Enough, this is not the time to be bickering. We need t-" Sonia was cut off when, without warning, the speakers in the Common Hall crackled to life.

A few seconds elapsed before Syd's voice reverberated throughout the large area. "I have released Chase from his restraints, so all of your effort was in vain. You have until daybreak to kill him or someone else. That's the only way this motive ends. If some of you survive till tomorrow night, I will simply continue this until you're all dead, he's dead, or the full moon ends. I suggest you strike swiftly if you value the lives of anyone left," the Surgeon warned in a weary tone. Finally, the speakers fell silent once more. The sound of heavy footfalls and howls carried throughout the entire mansion.

"Hohoho, I just knew he was going to let the big lug out! Ohhh, this is going to be so much fun!" Shiro exclaimed as he bounced in place.

"So ein misthaufen," Ariana hissed while her tails flared outward. "This is going to be a long night..."

Sonia sucked in a sharp breath before a shattering sound filled the air.

Shiro slumped to the floor without warning, much to Ariana's shock. The Kitsune looked to the side to see Sonia drop the shattered remains of a flower pot.

"Come on, let's drag him into a bedroom and barricade ourselves. I'm sure the others will as well. If we leave Shiro to his own devices, he'll only get himself killed." She then knelt down and grabbed one of his arms.

The Kitsune stared in shock at Sonia for a moment before another heavy footstep snapped her out of it. "R-Right! Whatever you say, Princess!" she stuttered out as she moved to grab the boy's other arm.

Sonia and Ariana swiftly moved Shiro towards one of the available bedrooms. The sounds of Chase's howls grew closer and his steps echoed as he rounded the bottom of the stairs.

Any drowsiness Sonia had felt a few minutes earlier had been dashed to pieces. It was clear that it would be a sleepless night. She could only pray that they would be fortunate enough to see another sunrise.

* * *

 _ **October 30th 2020**_

* * *

 **7:53 A.M Day Seventeen**

 **Basement**

 **Laboratory**

The pervasive scent of iron permeated Chase's senses as the world around him came back into focus. The boy lay on a tiled floor in nothing more than a ripped pair of pants.

A flickering, fluorescent light barely illuminated what appeared to be a ruined laboratory. Several tanks, tables, beakers, and computers lay in thousands of pieces.

The Werewolf stared down at his blood-soaked hands. A chill ran through his body, and his thoughts began to quickly race.

He'd broken out somehow.

What did this mean?

How many of his friends had he hurt?

How many had he killed?

Was Maya alright?

All of these questions plagued him until he rose to his feet.

Laying smashed against one of the tanks was none other than the body of the former Ultimate Surgeon.

His entire chest cavity was wide open and his lab coat had been ripped to shreds and soaked in blood.

The boy sucked in a shaky breath as he averted his gaze. As much as he loathed Syd, he'd never wanted to kill him, let alone anyone.

However, _another_ question stifled that train of thought.

If Syd was dead, did that mean the killing game was over?

Of course, that thought was sobered by anxiety. Would any of it matter if all his friends and loved ones were now dead?

The Ultimate Werewolf sucked in a shaky breath before he headed for the exit.

For the first time since the game had begun, the discovery of a body had not warranted a chime. Perhaps there was no one left to do so.

There was a chance that this was how the game would come to an unceremonious end.

Perhaps Syd had merely been undone by his own hubris and was slain by the beast he'd unleashed.

Either way, Chase would soon discover that the house of horrors would persist, with or without Syd...

* * *

 **13 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* As per always, a big thanks goes out to the betas for their hard work! Also a major shout out to CSD, Petty, Super, and Magus for their help with this chapter. I really appreciate it guys =)  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Magus1108**

 _Yeah I think madness is quite the norm for this place hahaha._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Hah yeah I know it wasn't a big twist but it was time it came to light =)_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Yeah I was trying to portray what grief can do to someone in a more realistic sense. I think Shiro losing his mind and grip on things make sense with everything he's been trhough._

 **NSPunny**

 _Another murder? Psshhh I'm sure things will be just fine!_

 **Yamomo**

 _Hah well Seishin really completed an important character arc and it felt important he go out on a high note ;)_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Yeah it's weird, there's never been an antagonist that I can loathe sometimes while absolutely pitying and loving at the same time._

 **StoryProducer214**

 _Ah he's fine. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about! Mwhehehe_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Yup he did call it and I'm sure things will be just fine ;)_

 **doomqwer**

 _It's likely something that won't be solved by a single heartfelt conversation._


	33. Chapter 32: Bark at the Moon: Act Two

**Chapter 32: Bark at the Moon: Act Two**

 **8:01 A.M Day Seventeen**

 **First Floor**

 **Common Hall**

Sonia raised a hand to shield her eyes before cracking the door to the bedroom open. She was immediately met with rays of sunlight. They cast a faint glow over the Common Hall. "Seems we made it through the night unscathed. I think the danger has passed; I haven't heard a howl in well over an hour." She peered back over her shoulder at Ariana and Shiro. The three stepped out into the hall.

"Booo! He didn't even come in here! That stinking plant did too good of a job." The Executioner huffed as he rubbed at the knot on the back of his head. He then strolled past the girls to pick up his discarded croquet mallet.

"That's a good thing," Ariana said, ignoring Shiro's complaints. "We should make sure the others are alright."

Soon after she said that, Samuel opened his door with a knife in his hand. His eyes darted in both directions as he slowly exited, with Kiyomi close behind.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked cautiously. "Do we know if Chase is back to normal yet?"

Maya opened her door a moment later, hesitantly peeking out into the wider hall before exiting her room. Henry, who was draped over her shoulders, growled softly as he surveyed the area.

"Thank goodness that's finally over. I was so worried," she admitted. A deep sigh, the product of a night's stress, escaped her.

"Seems like all that research really paid off, or maybe Chase had more control then we expected," Akeno suggested as she dropped from the ceiling without warning. She casually brushed herself off after standing upright.

The door to Alejandra's room opened shortly after that. She walked out calmly looked from the group to the Teleios, who was on her shoulder. "Looks like it all worked out. I told you it would have been fine if I tried to take a look at Chase's full form."

"Your obsession with this could have caused Chase to notice you. It could have cost the life of someone else, if not yours," Teleios lectured with a sigh. "It is a shame that the seal on Alexander's door left with him. It could have guaranteed a safe night for a few of us."

A few moments elapsed as, one by one, the rest of the survivors left their rooms and filed into the Common Hall. Chase was notably absent, leaving them to lapse into brief conversations. Their mutterings seemed to end as quickly as they had begun, however, when they saw a silhouette at the end of the hall.

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the blood-soaked Ultimate Werewolf. The boy was bare, save for a ripped pair of pants. He had a solemn expression on his face as he approached the awaiting group with heavy steps. "Chase, are you well? Do you require any medical assistance?"

"...No, it's not mine. None of it is," Chase responded in a deep and mournful voice. "I couldn't keep my promise. I hated him, but I didn't want him dead..."

Kiyomi's eyes widened in shock. "Wait a minute, someone you hated…? You're not referring to Syd, are you?"

"There's no doubt about it. I-I definitely recognize that scent now. You actually killed him?" Akeno asked with a mystified expression.

The Werewolf bowed his head low. "I-I didn't meant to, really. I don't remember anything; I just woke up in the lab and was covered in blood. The last thing I remember is the beginning of my transformation, and then everything else is hazy at best."

Hana raised her kimono sleeve to her mouth. "While I don't typically rejoice the early departure of life, I-I'm not sure I will lose much sleep over this. Does this mean the game is over now?"

"I would assume so. While it is regrettable, everything has finally come to an end," Daisuke said firmly.

"Syd chose his fate the moment he released Chase. A Despair was brought down by his own hubris. I say good riddance," Samuel added as he folded his arms.

"Is it really over?" Despite Maya's disbelief, a small smile worked its way onto her face. "If it is… Well, I can't say Syd didn't have it coming. I'm sorry you did something you didn't want to do, sweetie, but… some good may come of it yet." She then walked over to Chase to gently touch his chest. "I'm also… glad to see you're okay. I was so worried about you last night."

"After the last trial and execution, I would not be so quick to assume everything is over with someone's death," Teleios warned.

"DING DING DING!" Shiro exclaimed. He twirled acrobatically on one foot before skipping several feet away from the rest of the group. It was at that moment they registered the groaning of metal and heavy footfalls. Slowly, the four bear abominations strode into view. The green one had claw marks on its head and a hole in its chest, and the brown one was missing a limb. Still, they were all very much intact. The Executioner hoisted his mallet onto his shoulder and strode forward giddily. "Gosh, wouldn't it be soooo boring if things were to end like this? Talk about anticlimactic! I guess that just leaves yours truly in charge now. You can call me Lord, Lady, King, or Queen! It doesn't really matter to me, but I say this game is still on!"

"Master Hayashi, I implore you to reconsider this course of action. There is no need for this game to continue any further. You were as much a victim at one point as the rest of us. Just let this go. We can end this right here, right now!" the Butler exclaimed in a firm tone.

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Jeez. I hate to break it to ya, but that ship sailed a while ago. Now, you can either play my game from now on, or we can see how many bodies these Freddy Fazbear rejects can hold!"

"I should have known you'd do something like this, you little cocksucker." The Hunter spat in Shiro's direction, gripping his knife tightly.

"You piece of shit! Mackenzie died because of this game and you want to continue it?!" Kiyomi shouted.

"They're right, Shiro. You don't have to do this. This game is over; we can just move on now. No one else has to die," Daisuke said, trying to plead with his friend.

Shiro stuck his tongue out playfully. "Of course people do, Dais. Did you forget? I'm the Ultimate Executioner, so I have to bring the best of the best. With Kenzie gone, I must infuse as much art as I can into every kill. Anyway, as much as I enjoy a good soap opera, let's focus on the stakes. You all have to solve this, or I'm gonna kill all of you. Yes, all of you. It's always important to raise stakes, don't ya think?"

"What's the point? We all know I'm the culprit. There's no reason to put everyone through another sideshow," Chase muttered. He cast a dark look at the self-proclaimed mastermind.

Sonia frowned. "Even if that is most likely the case, if Shiro is going to insist we do this, I say we do it properly. I doubt he even knows the culprit, so I think you deserve a fair chance despite the circumstantial evidence."

"Maybe you should have used something heavier than a flower pot, Sonia. We wouldn't be in the shitter if this little shit was dead," the Kitsune said, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Hell, maybe you should've used that mallet of his on his stupid face."

The Executioner pouted as he pointed his mallet between Sonia and Ariana. "By the way, if you pull something like that again, I'll have my pals here rip your wings and tails off. That would just be the start."

Maya glared fiercely at Shiro, even as she clung tightly to Chase. At the same time, Henry growled openly at the apparent new mastermind. "I even felt sorry for you after what happened to Mackenzie. I guess there really is no end to the depravity of Despairs."

"You haven't even half the idea of their depravity," Samuel said. He turned to the Executioner. "With the track record of the previous masterminds here, we can only hope you join them very soon."

"Either way, let's get searching. If Shiro really has gone this far off the deep end, we shouldn't tempt him," Alejandra advised as she pulled out her journal. "Are we getting a file for this one?"

The Executioner smirked "Nope! You'll be building your own case file this time, so I suggest you get started. If you're feeling lonely, I'll be waiting in the mausoleum. I'll let you know when it's time to get the show on the road." He chuckled and skipped towards the door. The four monstrous constructs simply shambled after him wordlessly.

"Great. We traded one unstable mastermind for an even more unstable one." Hana sighed and rubbed at her forehead.

"I know this is a random thing to point out, but did anyone else notice that those bears followed him without hesitation? It's like they automatically fell in line. Do you think they're programmed to follow the orders of the staff or something?" Akeno scratched her head.

The Paranormal Investigator rubbed her eyes as she composed herself. "Whatever the case, we need to get started with the investigation. I suppose I will go and examine the body. Chase, could you take me to where you found Syd?"

"...Yeah, I can do that. Maya, please don't go down there. You don't need to see that," the Werewolf said in a quiet voice as he bowed his head.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "I know this might sound far-fetched, but there may be another avenue we can check. If Chase didn't kill Syd, then it's likely that the culprit used an alternative entrance. As it so happens, I know of a backdoor into the mansion. It connects to the basement, so it's worth examining if we're being thorough."

Maya nodded at Chase. "If that's what you want, then I'm fine with that. I can go investigate the other entrance with Sebastian and the others. Maybe… you didn't..." Her eyes widened as something horrid occurred to her. "Chase… If you did kill Syd, will Shiro execute you for it after the trial?!"

The Werewolf offered her a strained smile before kissing her forehead. "Let's not focus on that for now. We'll let the evidence speak for itself."

* * *

 **8:15 A.M Day Seventeen**

 **Basement**

 **Laboratory**

After descending the stairs and veering off to the left, the group members found themselves standing in a huge laboratory that was heavily damaged. Several tufts of hair had been scattered around, a few tanks and several beakers were shattered, multiple tables had been snapped, and papers were strewn across the floor. The bloodied form of the former Ultimate Surgeon was leaning against one of the broken tanks. There was a huge cavity in the body's chest.

"So, you awoke and found it just like this?" Alejandra questioned as she jotted something into her notebook.

The Werewolf offered a weak nod and stared at his blood-soaked pants. "Yeah, I'm almost certain the hole in his chest was caused by my transformed state." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"That may be, but we still have to be diligent. I noted the door to the basement was forcefully torn open. That's a result of your strength, no doubt," Kiyomi mused as she carefully approached the body. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Samuel looked at the body, examining the chest wound. "Yes, but something doesn't make sense to me. If you ever see the prey of wolves or jackals, you'll see claw marks and signs of feeding. If Chase's werewolf form acts like a wolf, why would Syd have a hole in his chest? Wouldn't it make more sense for him to be either ripped to pieces or half-eaten?"

"That's a good point. Think you can clarify at all, Chase?" Alejandra glanced at him with curiosity.

The Werewolf's brow furrowed. "You're not mistaken entirely. It's true that wolves and even my kind typically dismember the body due to our rage and instincts, but there is a grim exception. While my kind does enjoy feasting on hearts, that process usually occurs after a kill. I suppose you could say it's a trophy as well as a… meal." TRUTH BULLET

"Then that's a possible point of contention, isn't it? Maybe you were just more in control and went for the kill. However, if you were following your instincts, perhaps you went for the heart because Syd was already dead," Kiyomi suggested. "Of course, I can't say I'm not a little biased. I want to exonerate you, but I'll let the autopsy speak for itself."

The Hunter thought for a moment. "Well, we have one way of answering that question. Chase, your senses are heightened compared to a human's, correct? You should be able to detect even the slightest trace of Syd's blood."

Chase bowed his head. "...I found no wounds on me, but I definitely still have the sharp taste of iron and fat in my mouth. I think there's no doubt I attacked Syd. It's just the question of whether or not he was alive or dead at that point, and I think the latter is a stretch. We have to face the facts; I am most likely the blackened."

"That remains to be seen." Samuel looked up at Kiyomi. "Is there any evidence that a third party was in the lab?"

The Paranormal Investigator carefully examined the Surgeon's body. Her brow furrowed in concentration. "It's hard to say, Sam. Chase made such a mess in here that I'm having difficulties figuring it out. However, I can say that Syd's been dead for quite some time. I'd estimate his time of death… at around midnight." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Well, this seems to stand out amongst all the sterile whites and blood reds. It's certainly not like anything else here," Alejandra thought aloud. She crouched next to colorful pieces of ceramic, which lay only a few feet from the body, and began to examine the shards closely. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Hunter wrinkled his brow. "Any idea where that's from?"

The Horror Writer shrugged as she stared at the pieces. "I don't even know what it is. Your guess is as good as mine. As Kiyomi said, it's possible that Chase covered up evidence while rampaging in here. All we know is that Syd was killed at midnight, and that Chase attests to awakening not too long ago. Either Chase remained down here and wrecked this place, or Syd was already dead and he arrived in the lab much later and destroyed it." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Chase rubbed his forehead with a sigh. "Either I am the killer, or I'm not and instead tampered with evidence. I've really made things horrible for everyone. I'm so sorry."

Samuel rubbed his face in frustration. "This entire case is a fucking farce. Shiro can't possibly know who the killer is. He was locked in a bedroom like the rest of us, and I don't see any security cameras. As far as I can tell, he's either guessing or just making us figure out who did it for him."

"If that's the case, it means he might just execute anyone that we decide is the killer. We might have to accept that he really doesn't care if the verdict is right or not," Kiyomi pointed out with a troubled expression.

"You're not considering something. It's very possible he does know, or at least he does now," Alejandra argued as she folded her arms. "Those cretins that are following him around clearly had a run in with Chase last night. They may very well know quite a lot." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Hunter frowned. "Are you implying those things are intelligent? We've never seen them speak, but I suppose it's not impossible."

"They seem intelligent enough to take orders, so I guess anything is possible," Chase admitted with a half-hearted smile. "I just hope we find something conclusive. While I don't want to die, I don't want all of us to die at once if we make the wrong call. If everything supports my guilt in the trial, I'll be the first to cast a vote."

The Investigator offered the boy a reassuring smile. "Don't be so fatalistic. We're not going to jump to any conclusions until this is finished. We can't afford to make a mistake now, after coming so far."

* * *

 **8:32 A.M Day Seventeen**

 **Outside**

 **Courtyard**

"It's not much further," Sebastian told those following him as he approached the moss-covered water fountain. Then, more quietly, he added, "This underground tunnel was used for inspiration in the Kuma Kuma Land Killing Game, I believe."

Akeno folded her arms as her brow scrunched up in confusion. "What I don't understand is why you didn't say something sooner. We could have really used a back door into this place ages ago."

The Butler frowned. "The power dynamic has shifted greatly as of late. Had I mentioned this earlier, someone might have attempted to use this entrance, only to get themselves killed by one of the staff members. Don't forget that Syd warned he would punish anyone who tried to breach the basement again."

"I don't blame you, then. The last thing anyone wants is to get killed by the mastermind of the game. After all, Syd was pretty unhinged, especially during his final days. If we had known about this, who knows what could have happened?" Ariana added. "I just wasn't expecting Shiro to pull this shit. I guess I was dumb for believing he'd actually join our side."

"You're not dumb, my dear. You wished to hope for the best in our situation. The fact that you can even do so after everything that's happened is a testament to your character," Sebastian said with a reassuring smile. The Butler then rolled up his sleeves and continued towards the edge of the fountain.

Maya looked between them. "Sebastian, just what are we looking for here?"

The Butler sighed softly before wading into the murky water. His gaze settled upon the statue that resided in the middle. "In my mind, there are only two options. One, Chase is indeed the killer and this case is as simple as it seems. Two, someone accessed the lab through this hidden entrance. We're here to look for any clues a potential culprit may have left."

"Hm... You obviously knew about this entrance, but who else could possibly have known about it? Is there any way someone could have discovered it?" Akeno asked.

"It's not impossible. I believe a copy of the house plans still reside in the library. Those plans should also include this entrance." Sebastian examined the fountain further. His eyes widened slightly when his hand reached a certain spot. "I wouldn't call this a smoking gun, but there's no moss on the switch, even though moss seems to be covering almost everything else," he pointed out. With that said, he twisted the right hand of the statue and stepped out of the fountain. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

A low groaning sound echoed through the courtyard as the entire structure shifted to the side. Beneath the fountain was a series of steps that led into a long, dark tunnel.

"Hmm… You might be onto something, Sebastian. Look there." Ariana pointed to the ground at some fresh footprints. "Someone tracked mud through here, which means someone definitely used this route." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"So… someone else may have actually killed Syd?" Maya sighed in relief. At the same time, Henry nuzzled his head against her face in comfort. "Thank God. I mean, I know this isn't conclusive, but… I was so worried that Chase had done it..."

Akeno let out a mischievous giggle as she crept behind Maya, wrapping her arms around the girl and pinching her cheeks. "You can rest easy. I think we have a lead to follow, so you might just be able to still make beautiful, furry babies with him. Isn't that right, Sebastian?"

The Butler offered the pair a deadpan expression. "I cannot and will not comment on most of that statement. However, I agree that this does warrant further investigation. Shall we check the tunnel itself?"

"Yes, but let's be careful. We don't want to slip and break our necks. After all the shit I've been through, the last thing I want is to die like a pussy." A small chuckle escaped the Kitsune's lips.

"Right. It'd be awfully embarrassing and anti-climatic to die like that now." Maya giggled slightly.

Sebastian sighed and kicked the water off of his pants before starting for the stairs. "Very well. Ladies, if you'd be so kind as to follow me..."

* * *

 **8:51 A.M Day Seventeen**

 **First Floor**

 **Grand Dining Hall**

The Ultimate Angel raised a cup of hot tea to her lips and took a small sip. Her bright blue eyes slowly gazed around the small group as she offered a weak smile. "I didn't sleep at all last night, so I apologize if I cause any delay. I just figured I would be of more use if I wasn't asleep during the investigation and trial."

"You don't have to apologize for anything. I-I don't think any of us managed more than a couple of hours," Hana admitted as she stifled a yawn with her kimono sleeve.

"I got an hour at most. I just kept tossing and turning." Daisuke laid his head in his hand. "I was worried for everyone, and for Chase."

Teleios fidgeted as he stretched and rolled his wings. "You would think that, after all the late night motives we've had, we would have adapted by now. Shall we get started with gathering alibis? With so few of us here, will it even be necessary?"

Sonia extended her arm before gently tracing her fingers over the gyrfalcon's crown. "Perhaps not, but every bit of information helps, King. I can attest to the fact that Ariana, Shiro, and I were together the entire evening. We retreated into my room and barricaded it right after Chase was presumably released." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I escorted Akeno to her room, then retreated to my own room and spent the night there. After the announcement that Chase had been released, I barely got a wink," the Storyteller said, reaching for his tea cup. "Was it the same for you, Hana?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Spirit Channeler offered a faint nod. "I'm afraid so. I shoved my dresser against the door and spent most of the night praying I'd make it to dawn." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

She then shifted her attention to the Familiar. "If I'm not mistaken, you weren't alone this morning."

"You are correct, Hana. I spent the night in Alejandra's room because I caught her contemplating sneaking a peek at Chase. However, once we heard the announcement about his release, she listened to reason and we held up in her room after barricading the door," Teleios explained. "That still leaves several of us without a witness for the night. Is there anything else we should discuss?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Angel's brow creased slightly. "The bulk of circumstantial evidence points to Chase. However, since we have some time, I say we play devil's advocate. If it is as straightforward as it seems, we already have what we need. If it isn't, we shouldn't leave any stone unturned. To my knowledge, there should be seven of us with alibis for last night: Teleios, Alejandra, Samuel, Kiyomi, Shiro, Ariana, and myself. If Chase isn't our culprit, that only leaves five of us unaccounted for: Hana, Akeno, Maya, Daisuke, and Sebastian." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Hmm… Perhaps... Perhaps I can convince Shiro to let this go. This is just a farce in the long run. It's something he's doing out of grief. If we can convince him to stop, then we'd probably be able to get out of here," Daisuke said, glancing around the table. "Maybe we'd even find that teleportation tech I mentioned earlier, if it exists."

The gyrfalcon shifted towards the Storyteller. "I cannot speak to your experience with Shiro during the first game, but I fear he may actually be lost. It is hard to say that these are just the actions of someone grieving."

"I-I know this sounds like a far-fetched idea, but what if I tried to channel Mackenzie during the trial? It may be a gamble, but it could be our last chance to appeal to his humanity," Hana suggested.

"Perhaps, but you did have trouble channeling her before. If Mackenzie can get through to him, the real Mackenzie, then I'm certain he will overthrow this trial. It might be the last card we've got left to play," Daisuke said.

Sonia bit her thumb and glanced around the table. "Dais, I know this is a dangerous proposal, but Hana can make sure Mackenzie makes an appearance. Whether her spirit is available or not."

"W-Wait, what are you suggesting?" Hana asked with an anxious expression. "Are you suggesting I pretend to summon her if I can't channel the real Mackenzie?"

"I know it sounds horrible, but surely a bit of acting and a white lie would be preferable to us facing another death," the Princess murmured.

"That would be a dangerous bluff. Out of everyone, Shiro knows Mackenzie the most. You'd likely be putting yourself in danger, or at risk of death," the Storyteller warned. "Normally, I wouldn't agree, but it might appease him a bit. We aren't gonna force you to do it, Hana. That choice is up to you."

The Spirit Channeler bit her lower lip. "If I don't even try, someone is definitely going to die, if not all of us. I-I'll try to connect to Mackenzie's spirit, but if that fails… I'll do my best. I-I think I saw a few sets of colored contacts in the boudoir room. Perhaps I should grab a set to be safe."

Suddenly, a chiming sound played. The speakers in the room crackled to life once more. "Ahem! This is your lovely King and Queen of Executions speaking! Hehehe, I really love this speaker. So, it's time to get your keesters moving. We've got a murder to solve and it's going to be a blast! Don't keep me waiting too long!" Shiro's giggles filled the mansion for a few moments before fading into silence.

"Hana, you'd better get going. The last thing we want to do is try his patience," Sonia said as she slowly rose to her feet. "If we can't solve this crime, let's hope we can shut this trial down before it can truly begin."

Teleios took off from his chair and landed on Sonia's shoulder. "We best hope that the others are able to help solve this case if this plan doesn't work."

"I'm certain they will. It seems our story has hit its climax; it's time to see who'll make it to the final chapter," Daisuke said before fixing his bag. "Time to face the music."

* * *

 **Case File #6**

 **Victim #1: Syd Sabrer**

 **"The victim suffered catastrophic mauling damage throughout his torso and his heart is missing."  
**

 **"Cause of Death is unknown"**

 **"The time of death is approximated to be around midnight"**

* * *

 ** **TRUTH BULLETS****

 _ **Hole in the Victim's Chest**_  
 _ **Destroyed Lab**_  
 _ **Hana's Testimony**_  
 _ **Heart taken postmortem**_  
 _ **Teleios/Alejandra's Alibi**_  
 _ **Kiyomi's Autopsy**_  
 _ **Broken Ceramic**_  
 _ **Kiyomi/Samuel's Alibi**_  
 _ **Abomination's serve as witnesses**_  
 _ **Daisuke's Testimony**_  
 _ **Alternative route to the lab**_  
 _ **Missing Moss from the switch**_  
 _ **Footprints in the mud**_  
 _ **Sonia/Shiro/Ariana's Alibi**_  
 _ **Alejandra's Theory**_

* * *

 **12 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* As per always, a big thanks goes out to the betas for their hard work! Also a major shout out to CSD, Petty, Super, and Magus for their help with this chapter. I really appreciate it guys =) It's hard to believe there's only 3 chapters left after this one. Strap in as the ending is growing close. Oh and please drop a review if you can thanks!  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Hehehe well I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it bud!_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Well some good news maybe? Of course it's balanced with the bad..._

 **BirblordAlmighty c**

Hehehe its comes down to the last staff member to pick up the despair flag!

 **NSPunny**

 _Thanks! MM's really haven't had much luck in this game have they? Lol_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Oh the real fun is about to being pupupupu_

 **doomqwer**

 _*smirks* Now we come down to our final staff member and the one calling the shots going forward._

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Despair always find a way my friend ^-^_


	34. Chapter 33: Bark at the Moon: Act Three

**Case File #6**

 **Victim #1: Syd Sabrer**

 **"The victim suffered catastrophic mauling damage throughout his torso and his heart is missing."  
**

 **"Cause of Death is unknown"**

 **"The time of death is approximated to be around midnight"**

* * *

 ** **TRUTH BULLETS****

 _ **Hole in the Victim's Chest**_  
 _ **Destroyed Lab**_  
 _ **Hana's Testimony**_  
 _ **Heart taken postmortem**_  
 _ **Teleios/Alejandra's Alibi**_  
 _ **Kiyomi's Autopsy**_  
 _ **Broken Ceramic**_  
 _ **Kiyomi/Samuel's Alibi**_  
 _ **Abomination's serve as witnesses**_  
 _ **Daisuke's Testimony**_  
 _ **Alternative route to the lab**_  
 _ **Missing Moss from the switch**_  
 _ **Footprints in the mud**_  
 _ **Sonia/Shiro/Ariana's Alibi**_  
 _ **Alejandra's Theory**_

* * *

 **Chapter 33:** **Bark at the Moon: Act Three**

 **9:05 A.M Day Seventeen**

 **Mausoleum**

 **Trial Room**

The Ultimate Executioner sat in Syd's former seat with a mischievous grin. "Hehehe, so we're all finally here! Took you all long enough! Any longer and I was gonna have my teddies drag you here. What'ya say we get this show on the road? What is this? The sixth trial? Let the show begin! Oh, and make it entertaining, will ya?!"

The Spirit Channeler cast an anxious look around the room. "S-So, are there any suggestions of where we should start? This isn't a typical case."

"Seems pretty straightforward to me. Our first priority is to determine whether or not Chase is innocent. If we agree he's innocent, this becomes a lot more challenging. Conversely, it'll be an open-and-shut case if he's the culprit," Samuel said.

Sonia frowned to herself. "I have to admit, the circumstantial evidence certainly doesn't bode well for Chase. Did we discover anything that speaks to the contrary of his guilt?"

"The lab was completely wrecked. However, I can attest that, according to my autopsy, Syd died around midnight. I find it strange that Chase would have remained there that long after killing him. It's mere speculation, but it does seem odd to me," Kiyomi responded. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Werewolf shook his head. "Unfortunately, we need something more than a hunch. That alone shouldn't clear me. The last thing I want is feelings to get in the way of the truth."

"You need not worry too much, Master Actaeonis, for my instincts were right. Upon our investigation, I discovered that someone used the hidden entrance into the basement. I noted the moss was wiped clean as a result of someone using the switch in the fountain," Sebastian explained. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I can back him up. I noticed footprints in the mud that lead down to the basement, so someone definitely used that as an entry point into the lab," Ariana added. _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Dragon Tamer offered a relieved expression as she nodded her head. "I-I don't think there can be any doubt about it. Whoever it was, we can be sure it wasn't Chase."

Henry roared and bristled on the girl's shoulder before puffing a few flames into the air, as if to show his support.

Teleios unfurled his wings. "Then it seems we have concluded the first avenue of this case. Chase was likely an intentional or unintentional smokescreen for a different culprit. Of course, this means this case has become far more intricate."

"Hmm… perhaps we should discuss alibis. If we can narrow the list, we may be able to hone in on someone." Daisuke shifted his gaze around the room. "I'll start with my shabby alibi. I escorted Akeno to her bedroom before midnight. Afterwards, I went back to my own and stayed there for the rest of the night."

The Vampire sighed. "Don't feel so bad. My alibi isn't anything to write home about, either. I stayed in my room after we got back from the observatory. I couldn't sleep, but that had less to do with Chase and more that I'm a night owl now. I locked my door and awaited Chase to show up, but he never did."

"Seems the wolfsbane did the trick after all," Alejandra mused as she toyed with a familiar-looking rat skull, which was now braided into her hair. "I'm not sure if Teleios mentioned it, but we were together all evening. I wanted to document a transformed werewolf, but the bird insisted it was too dangerous." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Familiar sighed. "It is nothing short of miraculous that your curiosity hasn't been the death of you."

"I know a thing or two about that," Kiyomi muttered before shaking her head in discomfort. "Anyways, I wasn't alone either. Sam and I shoved just about every piece of furniture against the door and didn't move until dawn." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Me and the princess were together all night as well," Ariana said, sparing a glance at Shiro. "That little cock sprout was with us, too. She smashed him over the head with a pot and everything; I think she should have hit him harder." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Angel offered a sheepish smile before composing herself. "If I had known what we would face now, I might have done so, though there's no sense is ruminating over that now. I think we determined before the trial that if Chase isn't the guilty party, it leaves us with only five suspects: Sebastian, Hana, Maya, Akeno, and Daisuke." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Ohoho, this is starting to heat up. I wonder if you're on the right track or not," Shiro said, humming as he rocked back and forth in his chair.

Alejandra rolled her eyes. "If those are the only suspects we have, we'd better find a way to narrow our list down further. A one in five shot isn't exactly comforting."

"Unfortunately, that doesn't seem so easy. The body itself was clearly ravaged by Chase, even if he wasn't the actual killer. We can't even be sure what the real cause of death was," Samuel pointed out.

The Werewolf shut his eyes. "I can say this till I'm blue in the face, but I'm so sorry for causing so much trouble. I never wanted this to happen."

"Hun, don't do that to yourself. You shouldn't apologize for something you couldn't control." Maya cast the boy a sympathetic smile. "Besides, I'm sure we can still sort this out somehow. It's not like just anyone would know how to find that entrance, right?"

"I know at least one of us was aware of that entrance. After all, he was the one that lead you and Ariana to it." Daisuke shifted his gaze towards the butler. "Isn't that right, Sebastian?"

Hana's eyes widened as she shook her head. "Y-You can't be serious. You're accusing him? Why would he tell us about that entrance if he was the blackened?"

"Hana, it's fine. He does raise an excellent point. Of everyone who's still left on this island, I do know more about it, and the house, than anyone. That being said, I'm not the culprit," the Butler said in a composed manner.

The Vampire's brow furrowed. "I hate to sound paranoid, but after Alex… I'm going to need more than just your word on that. Do you have any concrete proof that you didn't kill Syd?"

Sebastian sighed. "Unfortunately, I do not. I have no witness for my whereabouts, nor any concrete evidence. All I have is my testimony, though it clearly means very little at the moment."

"If Sebastian did kill Syd, he doesn't strike me as the type to keep it from us. If anything, I think he would probably admit it," Chase said as he leaned against his podium.

The Hunter shrugged. "Perhaps, but there is always the possibility that he's being threatened. In other games, revealing one's involvement often resulted in threats to everyone else's safety. It's possible he won't admit his guilt because he knows that Shiro would punish all of us if he made the trial too easy."

"Clearly, he has the opportunity and knowledge, but I'm not sure I'm ready to risk everything so soon. It's possible that anyone with access to the library or other means could have learned about the mansion's layout. Until we have a bit more concrete proof, I think we should hold off on jumping the gun, Sam," Kiyomi suggested.

"She's right. With Saino gone, no one was keeping watch. I'm sure anyone could have found some blueprints, meaning we're back at square one," Ariana added, slamming her fist against her podium. "Gott in himmel, why do we keep having to do this?"

Teleios shifted his gaze around the room. "It is quite perplexing. Chase inadvertently became an unknowing accomplice. Without the cause of death, discovering a murder weapon has become impossible. The state of the crime scene makes solving this even worse."

"Fufufu! Don't despair! I'm sure we'll emerge victorious as we have every time thus far! We're just overlooking something. Something we can use to pin down our killer," the Ultimate Vampire said with a hand on her hip.

"I wish we could say we've overlooked something, but I can't imagine what. Nothing else even seems out of place," Hana responded with a dejected expression.

Alejandra shook her head as she continued to shift her hands. "That's not true at all. In fact, there was a single thing at the crime scene that stood out."

"Wait, you're talking about those broken pieces of ceramic, aren't you?" Samuel questioned.

Maya folded her arms. "I-I don't mean to sound impatient, but how exactly is that a clue?"

"It's quite simple. The rest of the lab was filled with sterile whites and silvers, and yet this broken ceramic was brightly colored. It also lay close to the body. I have no doubt that it's important," the Writer said as she shifted a few more pieces before eyes widened. "...I think it was some sort of mask. The size and shape seem to fit as well."

Chase bowed his head as his shoulders slumped. "Unless the killer beat Syd to death with a mask, I don't see how this solves anything."

"Well, this seems a bit ironic, considering what happened with Alexander. If it was indeed a mask, it does fit the profile of another serial killer named Sparkling Justice," Sonia pointed out as she thumbed at her chin. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Hunter face palmed. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Just how many serial killers are on this island? For all we know, maybe someone gained inspiration from the Greek Fire case and saw this as a chance to implicate this Sparkling Justice."

"Perhaps, but then again, we could also just ask Sparkling Justice himself. This was your doing, wasn't it, Daisuke?" the Butler asked as his gaze settled on the Storyteller.

Maya's mouth fell open. "W-Wait, what? You're saying Daisuke is Sparkling Justice?!"

"N-No, that's not possible. Sparkling Justice has been active for several years. There's no way Daisuke could have been masquerading as him," Sonia said as her complexion paled noticeably.

Alejandra's brow furrowed. "I'm not so sure about that myself. Sparkling Justice is rumored to be a Spaniard. Maybe, just maybe, it explains the real reason why Daisuke was kept prisoner instead of being killed."

"I was kept prisoner following the events of the first game. While Mackenzie and Shiro were broken by despair, I wasn't. I was more of a liability than a threat," Daisuke admitted, squeezing the podium.

Kiyomi's brow furrowed. "Be that as it may, why were you the only person kept prisoner? You're the only person who wasn't broken like them. Something just doesn't add up."

"Come on, guys, Daisuke has been a good friend to us all. He deserves our trust. If he says he's not that kind of person, then I believe him!" Chase exclaimed with a fierce expression.

The Familiar bowed his head. "I wish I had your same confidence, Chase. However, I have a theory. Daisuke, would you care to share what you're carrying in your bag with everyone? If you're not the killer, then you have nothing to worry about. If you are this Sparkling Justice, I suspect you will have evidence on your person."

"The only thing inside my bag is my storybook and Mackenzie's MP3 player," the man admitted. He reached inside his bag, showing the device for emphasis. "You'd really blame me for this?"

Akeno's scrutinized the boy for a long moment before her lips pulled into a tight line. "Daisuke, how long has it been since it's rained? Wouldn't you say it's been a few days?"

"I'd certainly say so. Why do you ask?" He glanced at the vampire.

"I'm just curious how you managed to get mud on your shoes. They weren't muddy last night when you were escorting me back from the observatory, and you never followed the rest of us outside during the investigation. There should be no reason why mud would be there, unless you went outside. Your shoes got wet in the fountain when you pulled the switch, which is probably what made you track in mud. If you have any other explanations, I'm all ears," the Vampire said as she stared at him with a sad, almost mournful expression. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Hehehehe, clever girl," the boy muttered. "You saw through me completely. You didn't underestimate me like Syd did..."

* * *

 _ **BEGIN FLASHBACK**_

 **11:45 P.M Day Sixteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Common Hall**

 _Daisuke sighed as he glanced at his wrist watch._

 _The time had come. Everyone was most likely asleep or, at the very least, barricaded in their rooms. He knew he was only going to get one chance at this. He reached for his messenger bag, dug around for a moment, then withdrew three items from within. The first was Alice Bailey's bayonet, the weapon that had saved his life countless times on the island. It was something that he'd hoped he could return to someone dear to him. He pulled it from its sheath, a small smile working itself onto his face._

 _"Feels good to draw this knife again, doesn't it? It's been a long time since we've done this,"_

 _"I'm not doing this because you're asking me to. I'm doing this because it has to be done. I'd rather take care of that bastard now while we have the chance. This is his moment of weakness, after all," he muttered, placing the weapon behind his back. The second item he pulled from his bag was a worn MP3 player, one that had belonged to Mackenzie. Her bright pink earbuds were still wrapped around it._

 _He stuffed the device into his pocket and reached into his bag for something he never thought he'd use again: a ceramic harlequin mask. It was beautifully crafted and white in color. Despite the three tear drops coming from the corner of the right eye, the mask still had a crimson grin on its face. The Ultimate Storyteller glanced at his reflection in the mirror and shook his head before placing it inside his jacket. The last thing he grabbed was a bit of wolfsbane, which he stuffed into his jacket pocket. Now that he was ready, it was time to carry out his personal mission._

 _He walked briskly down the halls of the mansion, not bothered at all by the darkness around him. It had become all but his friend over the years. He found his heart racing and his adrenaline pumping. A part of him was happy to be doing this again. He almost laughed, but bit his tongue to not attract the rampaging Werewolf. Once he was outside, he headed toward the fountain. He had spent some time studying the plans of the mansion, so finding the secret passage that had lead to the basement wouldn't be a challenge. He stepped into the fountain, the stagnant water soaking into his pants and boots. He pressed the secret switch and watched as the door slowly opened._

 _As he walked down the stairs, Daisuke reached for his mask and placed it onto his face. Despite still being partially in control, he felt another part of him awakening. It was a part of him that he didn't want to return. His footsteps echoed loudly against the walls as he slowly arrived at the basement, the mastermind's layer. Sitting before him was none other than Syd, the Ultimate Surgeon and current mastermind of the game. He sat still, eyes trained on the monitors before him. The man didn't even jolt at his presence. In fact, he started clapping._

 _"Bravo. I was wondering when you would snap. I knew one of your buttons would be pushed eventually."_

 _"I take it you planned for this. Of course you did. You were here for all three of these games. Pero la hora a llegado. Es tiempo para que recibas tu justicia!" the masked man shouted, pointing his finger at him. Syd slowly turned in his chair, holding back his laugh._

 _"Sparkling Justice, I take it? I don't fear you. I've read all of your case files. The man who molested your sister was a crooked cop. You decided to serve him his justice on the internet, made him confess his crimes, and then you slit his throat! You killed a dirty politician for using his funds for human trafficking and drugs. Hell, you killed the Spanish Prime Minister because he was kidnapping girls from low income areas, raping them and using them as drug traffickers to foreign countries. They may have been crooked, yes, but you always forget one thing: you are just as crooked as they are."_

 _"Save your breath. I do not let petty sentiments get to me. I only rid the world of shitstains like you, and the old man. It was a shame he died before I could wrap my hands around his neck. Then there's that cunt, Saino, who left this island and is doing who knows what outside. She'll get hers right after I get off this shithole."_

 _"Bold of you to assume that you'll make it out of here alive," the Surgeon said, rising from his seat. He reached for a knife. "If anyone here is dying, it's you!"_

 _"Ha! La mascara de la justicia no deja que los criminales escapen! I'm going to enjoy gutting you, Syd. That is the will of Sparkling Justice!" he shouted, before springing forward._

 _Syd was surprised at the man's inhuman speed. He swung his own knife, only for him to dodge it. Sparkling Justice threw a punch at his ribs with all of his force, making him grunt. The Surgeon stepped back, winding up for another swing, only for the masked man to strike first. He slammed his fist against his face, sending his world spinning. He felt another strike at his abdomen, the air swiftly leaving his lips._

 _"You… fight dirty, Daisuke," Syd sputtered._

 _"As long as I get to dispense justice, it doesn't matter how I fight," he spat angrily. "Do you know how many innocents died because of your master? All of my friends are gone. Miyaki is probably scared somewhere, Haruna has to live with the fact that she'll never see Reukra again, and Layla… she got the worst end of the deal because of him!"_

 _"Tch… Don't get all sentimental with me. You don't care about any of them; you never truly did," Syd replied, smirking at him. Sparkling Justice then pulled his fist back and uppercut his chin. He reached behind his back and drew the bayonet he had brought along with him._

 _"Charlotte was stabbed and thrown off a cliff. Mariana was killed by that abomination your master made. Ashton's body was turned to mulch. Miya was decapitated. Kanemoto was sliced in half by a Pyramid Head. Mackenzie was burned alive in that dream by that mother fucker… He's just lucky he died before I could get a chance at him. Then there's you, alive and kicking while they're all dead. You'll be joining your master very soon."_

 _Syd let out a shout and shoved the man back with all of his strength. He threw a punch at Daisuke's mask, sending the object flying to the ground, where it shattered on impact. A few large pieces scattered across the floor. The Surgeon swung at the man again, only for him to dodge the attack. Sparkling Justice let out a growl and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick that sent Syd flying back to the ground. He then flipped the knife around in his hand to grip it properly._

 _"Do you know the difference between punishment and justice?"_

 _"Oh… Spare me your flawed philosophy."_

 _Sparkling Justice was about to speak when a howl filled his ears. He smirked, knowing exactly what that meant. He delivered one last kick to Syd's stomach and watched the man writhe in agony from the pain._

 _"Justice is absolute, my friend. The Sparkling Star usually picks out his targets and researches them. I will admit, there have been instances where I've wrongfully killed a target. Nothing pains me more than killing an innocent person. I'm sure I shall be judged by whatever higher power is out there. You, however, are going straight to Hell," he said, driving his knife right into the man's chest. Syd let out a ragged gasp as he watched his own blood pool on the ground. Daisuke withdrew the knife, looking at it closely._

 _"Punishment, on the other hand, is meant to change a person. When you punish a child, that child is supposed to learn from his or her mistakes. You, my friend, were supposed to learn from Jibo's errors. You had the power to end this game, but you let it keep going. I could have drawn the line at Brooke's head exploding, and I would have drawn the line with Remy's death and Sabishi's murder. But you kept it going… You allowed a pregnant woman to die… and that sealed your fate."_

 _"Tch… You mean to tell me… this was for her? It was always for her?" the man sputtered, screaming in pain as he felt the knife enter his body for a second time._

 _"It was always for her. Your master was a swine… He tried breaking my mind, but he failed. Hiyoko succeeded in driving me to despair, but who said I was going to use my despair to bring more of it onto the world? No… I think this is what I was meant to do. I'll use my despair to give others hope. With you gone, this game can finally end."_

 _"Heh… If you think… you'll get away with this… you've got another thing coming," the man wheezed._

 _"That's the thing, though… I'm not banking on your death to end this game. I'm banking on something else entirely," Daisuke said with a chuckle. He pulled the knife in an upward motion, connecting the two stab wounds and partially opening the man's chest cavity. "Consider your debt to the underworld settled. The Sparkling Star of Justice has kept his promise," he said, slowly standing up as he watched Syd's life fade from his eyes._

 _He heard another howl from above, and started moving toward the locked door. He spared one last glance at Syd's unmoving form, then took a moment to make sure there was no evidence of his involvement left behind. Seeing that the scene was to his satisfaction, Daisuke walked once more towards the door. He spat on the ground as he walked out._

 _He swiftly returned to his room and washed all of the blood he could from his jacket. Thankfully, the colors were so dark that the stains were barely noticeable. He headed back into the other room, sat down on his bed, and reached for the MP3 player in his pocket. He pulled with it a picture of himself, Charlotte, Mackenzie, and Shiro at a karaoke bar. He had taken it back in Silent Hill during their killing game. He smiled at the memory, placed the buds in his ears, selected the song "Bishop's Knife Trick" from the playlist, then laid down. His mission was finally complete._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 **9:45 A.M Day Seventeen**

 **Mausoleum**

 **Trial Room**

"D-Dais? Is all of that really true?" the Princess questioned apprehensively. She noticed the abrupt change in the Storyteller's body language.

The man rapidly reached into his bag with blinding speed. He donned one of his masks with a triumphant laugh. "¡Justicia completa! ¡El centro de justicia que es atravesado por la justicia! ¡La principal estrella de la justicia que brilla en el cielo nocturno! Ese sería yo... ¡Sparkling Justice!"

Several of the survivors stared at Daisuke in disbelief. It was the Spirit Channeler who broke the lengthy silence that followed. "I-I guess that theory was right. D-Did anyone catch what he said?"

Alejandra cleared her throat as she translated verbatim. "Complete justice! The center of justice that is crossed by justice! The main star of justice that shines in the night sky! That would be me... Sparkling Justice!"

"After everything we've been through… This is how it ends, huh? I would have assumed that you of all people wouldn't stoop this low. Impersonating a serial killer? Tell me this is a joke," the Kitsune said, looking the masked man right in the eyes.

"I'm afraid it isn't, my dear! The blinding mask of justice is here right before your eyes! I've served justice countless times around the world, but this time… Oh, this time was personal!" Daisuke - no, Sparkling Justice - said boisterously. "It all came down to when I was going to strike, if at all. Let's just say that the previous trial gave me the motivation I needed."

"Just when I don't think shit can get any weirder, this island manages to deliver," Samuel said as he shook his head. "So, this was personal for you, Daisuke, or should I just refer to you as Sparkling Justice?"

"Sparkling Justice, if you'd please. When the mask is on, that dumb ass is asleep, so I'd rather you call me that," Sparkling Justice replied firmly. "And yes, my friend, this was indeed a personal problem. You could say it was a FUCKING HUGE personal problem!"

Sonia hugged herself with her wings as she trembled visibly. "It all makes so much sense now. You took all of those vacations with your sister and cousin so Sparking Justice could hunt more targets..."

"Mhmm! You got it right on the nose, my dear. You see, this world of ours is a piece of shit. You have people turning children into sex slaves, and drug traffickers stuffing bodies with coke! There are crooked cops who think it's fun to molest a fourteen-year-old girl, when they're supposed to protect and serve!" he shouted, slamming his fist against his podium. "It just so happened that Daisuke was struck with inspiration. What if he wrote a book about a vigilante who killed criminals? Well… that's how I was born."

He chuckled and placed a hand under his chin, despite the mask on his face. His glowing eyes glanced around at the others, focusing on each of their expressions. "Of course, I wasn't made real until our buddy Jibo got his hands on Daisuke. Shiro can tell you all about my… true emergence."

"Yup yup yup! That's why Pyramid Head isn't roaming around any more. I could definitely go into more detail, but going through all that nostalgia is just so boring and makes me wanna slit my own throat. So, why don't we get down to business? I think Mister Sparkling Justice has confessed, wouldn't ya say?" Shiro wiggled his eyebrows.

Chase scowled. "I don't much care if Sparkling Justice or Daisuke is behind it. While I don't condone murder, he did it to protect all of us. Even you, Shiro. Can't you see this is pointless? Are you really planning to kill your only friend in the world?"

"Who said Dais is my only friend in the world? Besides, a mastermind has to be fair. I can't let baggage keep me from doing my duty, right?" Shiro flashed a peace sign before giggling.

"Hehe. It's funny. At the end of the day, that sap tried to reason with you. He tried and tried to appease to your humanity, but you're just as carefree as ever. A part of me actually felt bad for you, Shiro, truly," Sparkling Justice said. One of his hands reached for his mask right as the other snaked its way inside his bag. "You were right. Hope and despair can't exist together. That's why I'll use my despair to end this game."

He rapidly drew a pistol from his bag, the FN 5/7 he had found long ago. He flicked the safety off and aimed at the Executioner. "No hard feelings. I have to serve justice, even to you." A resounding bang echoed through the room once he pulled the trigger. Shiro let out a giggle, reaching for his cheek to wipe the blood that leaked out.

"Oh fuck!" Maya covered her ears. She looked between the two in alarm as if fearing what might happen next.

"Hehehe! That was your last bullet. Did you miss on accident, or did Daisuke have something to do with it?" The Executioner giggled madly. "I guess it really doesn't matter in the end!" He then pressed a button. Numerous chains shot forward and wrapped around Sparkling Justice's limbs to restrict his movements. "Any last words before I show you my form of justice?"

Hana cleared her throat before speaking. "Shiro, please, you don't have to do this. Dais is your friend! We've been through everything together, and I know you love him just like you love me. I understand that you're hurting, but you have to stop. There's nothing beautiful about this."

The Executioner seemed to wilt a moment as he stared at the Spirit Channeler. A look of confusion took hold of his face when he saw that her eye color had changed. "K-Kenzie?"

"Of course it's me. Did you forget what Hana can do? Look, you don't have to hurt anyone else. I know it feels like you're alone, but you're not. We may have left you physically, but I'm still here for you. We began this journey together with Dais, and you have the power to choose how it ends. You can chose a different ending to this story, my love. It doesn't have to end like the other games," the Channeler pleaded.

Teleios eyed Hana a moment before offering a brief nod. "If you listen to no one else, listen to the person you care for most. She is imploring you to end this. Will you tarnish her last request?"

"I-I..." Shiro's voiced trembled before trailing off as he bowed his head. "I-I cant believe… I can't believe you think I'm that stupid!" He lifted his chin to show the wicked grin that had spread across his face. "I will say that it's a pretty good impression for someone so desperate, but you'll need more than colored contacts to fool me. Now, let's get back to business!"

"Heh, that was worth a shot. I don't have shit to say to you, ass munch, but I can't speak for just me," Sparkling Justice said firmly. He pulled the mask off of his face. Daisuke shook his head a bit, dropping both the gun and the mask to the ground.

"I guess this is where it ends, huh? I had thought taking care of Syd would help us all out, but you're ever the rogue pawn, aren't you, Shiro? I should stop underestimating you."

Despite the manic grin on the Executioner's face, tears still pooled in his eyes. "I'm doing what I do best, Dais. I told you we couldn't coexist. Other than Kenzie and our child's death, killing someone I love will be the greatest despair I'll ever feel. I just need this to finally be free."

"Please, I beg you… Don't do this!" Sonia choked out into a sob. She wiped the back of her hand against her eyes. "He's your friend, and he's one of the oldest and last friends I have left. Please, have mercy..."

Kiyomi offered a solemn expression as she clenched her fists at her side. "I'm afraid your pleas are going to fall on deaf ears. Everything they've experienced on this island has left them broken in different ways. That much is obvious."

"Daisuke, I-I'm sorry. I didn't meant to put you in this position, but what else could I do?" Akeno asked with a shake of her head. "I hope you can forgive me."

"It's fine, sweetheart. I knew the risks. I… guess I won't be able to give you my blood now, huh?" he said, almost jokingly. He took a deep breath and walked towards Sonia, who was already in tears. "Mi bella princesa, don't cry. Everything will be fine."

The Angel bit her bottom lip as she noticed the chains around the boy. He was still secure, but the chains gave him enough room to reach her. "There's nothing fine about any of this. This cycle never seems to end, and those who survive are never the same."

"I know, but you're lucky. You got to come back, and you have what it takes to get out of this island alive. Never give up. I'm sure you'll make it," he said encouragingly. He placed a kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry I never confessed to you. A part of me didn't want to move on, and now..."

He sniffled a bit, feeling the chains around him pull tighter. "Find Erika and Gabriella. Tell them what happened here. To everyone else, I'm sorry for lying so much. The best laid plans often go awry. Use me as an example; don't resort to senseless killing." Daisuke handed Sonia his bag, the one containing his book and the MP3 player. "Take this to them. It's the only thing I'll ask."

Sonia steeled herself and forced a smile to her face. Tears still filled her eyes. "You have my word as Princess

and as your friend. I will do everything I can to make sure this reaches them."

"Daisuke, for what's worth, I'm sorry for the way I judged you. We may not have seen eye to eye, but I believe that, even with your personal demons, you did everything you could to help us." Samuel rested a hand over his chest.

"Gag me already! You're taking away MY special moment with Dais! What a bunch of homewreckers! Anyhow, that's enough dickbutting around. It's punishment time!" He giggled and sat on the podium, using his bottom to press the button. Immediately, Daisuke was yanked out of sight.

Shiro giggled once more, with a wave of his hand. "Now, don't you go running off anywhere. Enjoy the show!" He cheered as he skipped off out of the room. As always, the television screens flickered to life.

"I never had much hope that we could bring Shiro back from the brink, but I still didn't think he would cross this line. Syd and Jibo may have been more intelligent, but he's unpredictable. That's a different kind of danger altogether," Sebastian muttered.

Alejandra frowned as she stared at the screen. "Que encuentres la paz justicia chispeante..."

* * *

 **9:54 A.M Day Seventeen**

 **Mausoleum**

 **Punishment Room**

The lights flickered on to reveal two large scales of justice that were suspended at least twenty feet in the air.

Situated between them was none other than Daisuke. His upper body was connected to one of the scales by reinforced chains, while his lower half was affixed to a separate scale.

Shiro stood above the boy on an elevated platform with a cheeky grin on his face. "For the Ultimate Storyteller and Sparkling Justice, I have a very special execution. I call this Imbalance of Justice. Let the show begin!" he exclaimed giddily.

Slowly, a crane lowered a massive, circular weight onto one of the steel scales.

Daisuke bit back a curse as the scale attached to his lower half began to descend while the opposite one began to raise. The tension it caused immediately put a painful strain on his muscles and bones.

"Nope, that's not enough! I'll only have the best execution for Dais!" Shiro cheered as the crane lowered another weight down upon the same scale.

Audible cracks soon filled the air. The bones in the Storyteller's arms and legs began to give way.

"Charlie espera por mí. No será mucho más largo..." Daisuke groaned out weakly. He raised his chin in time to see the crane moving yet again.

This time, the result of the weight was almost instantaneous.

Several of the bones in his arms and legs snapped as he was stretched quite literally to the breaking point. Blood began to ooze out of the boys mouth.

"Now for the piece de resistance!" Shiro exclaimed as he stared down at the uneven scales. "This probably won't be my last execution, but none will ever have more meaning than this. I've really enjoyed our time together, Dais," the Executioner said. A sincere smile spread across his face before he jumped off the platform...

The Ultimate Executioner eventually landed upon the already-lowered scale with a generous amount of momentum.

A sickening crack filled the air as Daisuke's spine cracked audibly. Suddenly and gruesomely, the two halves separated

The Ultimate Storyteller was dead at long last.

Daisuke's top half was brought higher into the air, leaving his entrails to spill out. His lower half dangled below the much lower scale.

Shiro stared up at his handiwork and Daisuke's oddly-peaceful expression with a contemplative and surprisingly subdued expression.

The Ultimate Executioner was unsure if he should be upset or pleased.

After a few moments, he shrugged and stared up at the camera with a grin. "Hope you all enjoyed the big show! It's time we set up for the big finale now!"

* * *

 **10:02 A.M Day Seventeen**

 **Mausoleum**

 **Trial Room**

"D-Daisuke, I-I can't believe he's… Oh my god." Sonia sucked in several quick sobs before balling up her fists. She tried to keep herself from breaking down as the door to the trial room opened and Shiro reemerged.

"So, did you all enjoy the spectacle?! I poured my heart and soul into that one!" the Executioner gushed.

Samuel scowled. "You son of a bitch! We're all just a sideshow attraction to you, aren't we? Mark my words, you'll get what's coming to you one day!"

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, don't you ever get tired of making the same empty threats? Besides, I have some good news for you guys. You want off this island, don't ya? What'ya say we play a final game?"

"A game? As if we can trust anything that comes out of your sick mind!" Ariana bristled in contempt as she pried her gaze away from the bloody image on the screen.

"Ariana is right. I-I trust you as far as I can throw you. If you're willing to turn your back on your best friend, then having faith in anything you say is out of the question!" Maya yelled. Both she and Henry glared venomously at the Executioner.

"You're welcome to believe what you want to believe. I just want to make things more interesting. Watching you all butcher one another is fun, but I think we can raise the stakes higher. There's still a mystery none of you have been able to solve. I say we start back at the beginning," Shiro said while shouldering his mallet.

Sebastian's brow furrowed. "You're referring to Master Momota's death?"

"Bingo! That will be the subject of our seventh and final trial," the Executioner explained.

Hana shook her head. "You can't be serious. We just had to go through all of that and you want us to have another trial immediately?"

Shiro stuck out his tongue playfully. "No, of course not! Tomorrow is All Hallows Eve, and there's no better way to wrap everything up than to have the final showdown tomorrow night! That way, you dummies can rest and investigate the rest of the island to your heart's content with no places off limits! Let's say your final trial begins at eleven P.M. sharp!"

"Perhaps you should explain what's at stake. You said we have till tomorrow night, but what are the terms of this final trial?" Kiyomi said.

"It's pretty simple. You guys just have to figure out who killed Jibo. If you can answer that, then you'll be allowed to leave Hora Island unscathed," Shiro explained in a sing-song voice.

The Vampire covered her mouth to keep herself from being sick. Her voice gained a sharp edge. "How do we even know if the culprit is still alive?"

"Miss Shujinmo raises an excellent point. Does the culprit's status as alive or dead hold any bearing on this trial at all?" Teleios questioned.

"Nope! I just can't think of any ending better than resolving the last remaining mystery of Hora Island," the Executioner explained with a grin.

Alejandra frowned and rubbed at her chin. "It does have a poetic sense of irony, I suppose. That being said, it won't be easy to solve such a cold case."

Chase slowly relaxed his tense arms as he stared angrily at Shiro. "Is it true that we have access to everything? We really can go wherever we want?"

"You betcha, Fido! You're free to search every inch of this island. In fact, I hope you do! I also hope you're all in a festive mood, because I get the feeling this is going to be a Halloween to remember!" Shiro's mischievous grin was perhaps the widest it had ever been.

* * *

 **11 Survivors Remain (Shiro is no longer included)**

* * *

 **AFTERLIFE**

 _A groan escaped the man's lips, as his eyes suddenly flew open. He let out a scream, his hand flying to his chest. He looked around for a moment, noticing he was sitting in the middle of a clearing. A beautiful clearing, surrounded by the greenest trees in the world. He slowly stood up, his cerulean gaze flowing around the clearing. He looked at his hands for a moment, noticing the ethereal glow that was coming off of his skin. He chuckled, shaking his head._

 _"So...this is the afterlife huh? Even in death I can't leave this goddamned island," the man said firmly._

 _"Hey guys! I heard a voice over here!" someone cried, causing the man to whirl around. As if on cue, someone burst into the clearing, startling him. The voice sounded almost familiar. He got a good look at the person, eyes widening in shock._

 _"M-miya?"_

 _"Oh my gosh! It's Mr. Daisuke! Guys, it's Daisuke!" the former Missing Persons Investigator cried._

 _Soon, several others came into the clearing, all bearing the same glow that the storyteller had. He swallowed hard, seeing the faces of his closest friends, those that had passed on during the first killing game. He sniffled a bit, tears threatening to spill._

 _Diego walked through the small crowd, a blank look on his face. He stared at the storyteller for a moment, walking around in a circle briefly. His face broke into a smile, as the two men approached each other. The storyteller wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly._

 _"I wasn't expecting you to be here...but I guess it's nice to see you again, friend,"_

 _"You too...I'm sorry...for what happened, to all of you!" Daisuke said, shifting his gaze to the others._

 _"Dais, it's fine...you don't need to keep blaming yourself for our deaths. Some of them were our fault. Besides, I gave Saino a good thrashing, even if Nick got to me in the end," Mariana said. The former Manakete gave him a tight hug. He noticed the woman no longer had her signature dragon wings. "We're all free here."_

 _"Yeah...it sucked at first, but it's a pretty fun place. Not only that, but we don't even need to eat, or sleep or anything. We can travel wherever we'd like!" Lars said happily._

 _"Oh? Well if that's the case then it must be an awesome place here. Especially if you are happy Lars."_

 _"Trust me man, Lars loves it here more than he ever did on the world of the living. He's no longer a huge douche nozzle," the voice of Ashton said. Rather than being a treant, the man was human. He had dark, chocolate colored skin, with buzz cut black hair. He gave the man a smile. "Though I gotta say, I was rooting for Sparkling Justice to actually win one. That bastard Syd got away with a lot of shit, shame Shiro had to pull that fuckshit at the end,"_

 _"Can you blame him? It is Shiro we're talking about, he was an enigma. He certainly pulled some shit with me," Riku said. The former neko lacked his signature ears and tail. He held his hand out in greeting. "Nice to see ya again Dais, been awhile hasn't it?"_

 _"It has...sorry about what happened to ya man. Mallory kinda stabbed your living dead corpse," Daisuke said, rubbing his neck._

 _"I know...after all of the shit we went through, I certainly could care less," he replied._

 _"Mr. Daisuke! I'm so happy to see you!" another voice said. The man glanced down, seeing a young child among the group. He knelt down, reaching into his bag for something. Despite what happened, he had somehow been brought there with his bag. He pulled a familiar looking plushy from within._

 _"Hey Seisha. I kept our promise, Mr. Bitey is safe and sound!" Daisuke said happily. The small child hugged him tightly, clutching his plush in his small hand._

 _"We should start moving, the others are waiting," Ibb said, holding her hand out to the man. He nodded, taking it firmly. The former Runecrafter lead him out of the clearing, down a dusty path that lead out of the clearing._

 _They all remained silent, walking forward. Daisuke looked around for a few moments, taking in all of the scenery. He recognized it as the path that lead out of Dalila's tree. Of course, the three had been absent, most likely because the Dryad was alive in this realm. The path opened up, the light almost blinding him as he left the forest. When his vision cleared, he noticed he was standing before the mansion. The house was completely clean, as if it had gotten a fresh coat of paint. The hedges had been trimmed neatly, the leaves had been raked. The fountain, which had been turned off for most if not the entire time he was on Hora Island, was in working order. Ibb let go of his hand, giving a shrill whistle. Almost immediately, several people poured out from within. People that Daisuke recognized._

 _"Brooke, Sora, Remy!" he cried._

 _"By the gods...I wasn't expecting to see you here Dais," Remy said, wrapping his arms around the man in a tight embrace. "I apologize, I never thought zombies would become real. My death made Sabishi suffer quite a bit,"_

 _"I've already already forgiven you Remy. It's all in the past, I've got no reason to be mad at you," the former Undertaker said, giving her friend a smile. She turned to Daisuke, giving him a once over. "Out of everyone in that game, I thought you'd make it,"_

 _"Yeah...guess I let ya down huh?" the storyteller said._

 _"You didn't...in fact you did something the rest of us have wanted to do since our passing. You killed that bastard Syd, and for that we are eternally grateful," Brooke said happily. She was completely human, no longer at risk of turning into a monster. "Still, I wish I could have gotten back at Saino. That psychotic bitch got away,"_

 _"She'll get hers. Eventually the day will come where she will rue crossing everyone's paths. For now, we just have to wait," Mariana said firmly._

 _"How is everyone outside Daisuke? Did you ever find out about my sister?" Sora asked curiously, a hopeful look on his face. Daisuke shook his head._

 _"Sorry bud, I didn't get to search. I'm in your shoes I'm afraid, I left my sister and my cousin behind. They'll be destroyed when they find out,"_

 _"At least you got rid of a major threat. I'm sure everyone will get off Hora Island. They've suffered enough as it is," Isabella said, earning a smile from the storyteller._

 _"You're a sight for sore eyes. Sorry your body was left behind...I didn't realize what was going on until it was too late. You were just another victim of this game."_

 _"It's fine... I didn't have any friends or family on the outside anyway. Let's just hope Haruna and Miyaki were able to find help. Those two must be running around the world looking for able sailors who can even get close to the island," she said._

 _"Tell me about it, those waters are really rough this time of year. I managed to get there by sheer luck alone," Miya said. She shook her head, turning to the man. "There's someone inside waiting for you. 3rd floor balcony, she's been...distraught since she got here,"_

 _"Alright...thanks everyone. It's...good to see you," Daisuke said, standing straight as he walked toward the mansion._

 _He stepped into the foyer, glancing around for a moment as he approached the stairs. He paused briefly, noticing a figure standing next to the banister. He looked up from a book he was reading, giving the young man a smile._

 _"Ah...Daisuke, it's a shame to see you here,"_

 _"Jizoku... it's uh...a weird change of pace actually." he said, holding his hand out. "Wait...your real name was Seishin right? Should I call you that?"_

 _"If you'd like...it doesn't matter at this rate. Finding the truth of what happened to me hurt, I can't believe my best friend did something so awful to me,"_

 _"Jibo was unhinged, in his own way. He's done a lot of terrible shit, don't get me wrong. But he did create the cure for AIDS, and gave it to Haruna. I'm sure when she left Hora Island she took it to a nearby hospital. At least...that's what I hope," Daisuke said softly. Seishin gave him a small smile._

 _"Ever the hopeful man, even in death you didn't let it go did you?"_

 _"No...I didn't. My hope shined bright, but it was dimmed by my own despair. In the end, I walked right into my own death. It was the natural course of things though. My story has drawn to a close, and sadly by the looks of things, I won't get a sequel."_

 _"You seem to be taking it quite well for someone who's recently deceased. You have hope that the others are gonna live right?"_

 _"Guilty as charged. If my death helped the ones that are left behind, then so be it. My life was forfeit a long time ago. The Tragedy forestalled my judgment, it was only a matter of time until it caught up to me," Daisuke said, taking a step onto the stairs._

 _"There is one debt that all men pay, and that is death. Sadly that is inescapable I'm afraid,"_

 _"Thanks for making it all depressing man," the storyteller said jokingly, as he walked up the stairs. "I'll see ya later Seishin,"_

 _"Good to see ya again Daisuke,"_

 _The storyteller continued walking up the stairs, reaching the 3rd floor without much issue. He took slow steps towards the balcony, already knowing who was waiting for him. He stopped briefly, swallowing the lump in his throat, as he was about to walk into the balcony, he felt someone's presence beside him. He glanced over his shoulder, finding Kanemoto standing beside him. Her Gardevoir was with her, holding a tray in her hands. The former trainer gave her a bright smile._

 _"Kanna,"_

 _"Howdy Dais. I'd say I'm glad to see ya, but in this world it's actually kind of a sin." she said jokingly._

 _"I would assume so, the last thing you want is to see your friend in the afterlife after all. At least not until their time is up," he replied, a frown appearing on his face. "I'm sorry Kanna...I wasn't able to save you back then,"_

 _"It's fine. I sacrificed myself for all of you. But I am kinda mad that you up and died." she said, hands at her hips. "You couldn't wait until someone else made a move, really?"_

 _"Hey, Sparkling Justice was the one who did it. I only went along with it because I was hoping Shiro didn't actually kill me. The little bastard did anyway,"_

 _"This is Shiro we're talking about, do you blame him? He was a victim of Jibo after all," the pokemon trainer said, earning a sigh from the man._

 _"I know. Anyway...I take it you're bringing in some refreshments?"_

 _"I am...though I think it's fitting that you deliver them," Kanemoto said. Gardevoir handed him the tray, which he easily took. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry about everything that happened. My only regret is not being able to see Rin again. I'm sure she's probably searching desperately for me."_

 _"I'm certain Sonia will find her. I left a note for her in my book, with the names and relatives of everyone in our games. She will uphold her promise, I'm sure," he said, closing his eyes. He held back his tears, gritting his teeth. "My guardian angel...I'm sorry," he said softly. Kanemoto wiped away his tears, giving him a kiss on the cheek._

 _"It'll be fine...you'll be fine," she said softly. "Don't keep her waiting for too long,"_

 _Daisuke gave her a nod, finally stepping out onto the balcony. The view from there was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly, almost in a perpetual state of twilight. The skies were a lovely orange color, no longer being crimson like he remembered. Puffy white clouds could be seen, slowly floating across the sky in the refreshing breeze. Sitting on a stool, was the former Ultimate Painter, doing what she did best, painting. He stepped right beside her, placing the tray in the empty stool beside her. She didn't stir, nor did she stop painting, rather she dipped her brush in her water cup, before changing colors._

 _"I'm disappointed in you Dais...I thought you were going to get everyone off Hora Island?"_

 _"Don't give me that. You know I tried,"_

 _"Looks to me like you didn't try hard enough,"_

 _"Come on Kenzie...cut it out, the whole act. We're both dead, you know the despair bullshit doesn't work in the afterlife, at least I hope not," he said, crossing his arms. Mackenzie stopped mid stroke, setting her brush down. She didn't say anything, bowing her head._

 _"Why...why did it have to be this way?" she asked, her voice laced with anguish. "Why did we have to die? What did we do wrong?"_

 _"Mackenzie, we didn't know anything wrong. We were just victims, pawns in another person's chess game. Sadly, we were taken off the board. I'm afraid I met my own demise trying to take out the King, when I should have taken the Queen out instead." he admitted, leaning back against the railing._

 _"You shouldn't have killed Syd. Not for me..."_

 _"Sorry sis, I had too. You were pregnant, what did you expect? You know I only let Sparkling Justice take over in the trial. The one who truly killed Syd was me...the mask was just that, a mask,"_

 _"Heh...even in your last moments, you really are the Ultimate Storyteller."_

 _"Mhmm," the boy said softly. He reached for the kettle, pouring some tea into the cups. He handed one to the painter, who grabbed a few sugar cubes and a spoon._

 _"I tried connecting to Hana...but something was holding me back. It's as if my despair was fighting against my hope. When I finally got my bearings, it was too late,"_

 _"It's alright Kenzie...I can't blame you for anything. I'm sure you tried your best. I'm just sorry I never got to see your child grow. What do you think it would have been?"_

 _"A girl...I felt in me...she would have been beautiful," Mackenzie said, patting her belly. "I was thinking of naming her Charlotte. Even in my despair, I was coherent enough for that,"_

 _"Hmm...speaking of Charlie, where is she? I haven't seen her yet,"_

 _"Daisuke...I," Mackenzie paused, glancing at her tea cup. "Charlotte isn't dead,"_

 _"I'm...I'm sorry?"_

 _"She's not dead. If she was, then she'd be here...with us. She hasn't moved on either, like the victims of the second game. Either she went to hell, or she's still alive, which is most likely. She was stabbed in the chest and thrown off a cliff into the ocean after all,"_

 _"I'm such an idiot," he mumbled, closing his eyes firmly, his tea cup falling to the ground. It shattered into a million pieces, the amber liquid going everywhere. "If Charlotte is alive, she's most likely going to think we all made it out of the game. She's going to...she's going to,"_

 _Mackenzie set her cup down, pulling the man into a tight embrace. He hugged the girl tightly, holding back his sobs. She felt her eyes slowly watering, tears rubbing down her cheeks as well. The two held each other tightly, not wanting to let go of each other._

 _"Everything will be alright Daisuke. We'll meet her again, in a distant and more peaceful time. I'm not sure what it'll be like, but I do know that all of us will meet again," she said softly. He sniffled, releasing his hold on the painter._

 _"I...I know...Mackenzie... can we stay here for awhile? I'd just...like to watch you paint, like we used to back in the day,"_

 _"Sure...I don't mind the company,"_

 _The two remained silent, as the former painter continued where she left off. Daisuke sat still, watching every delicate stroke she took, noticing the details she was putting into it. It took him a moment to realize she was painting a picture of Kanemoto and Ninetales, the same one she had sketched out during their killing game. He smiled happily, ruffling her hair._

 _"I love you Kenzie, you'll always be my little sister you know,"_

 _"Mhmm...remind me to slap Shiro when he gets here,"_

 _"Will do sis, will do,"_

 _Daisuke's story may have come to an end. But that didn't mean that there wouldn't be a continuation. He had been written out of it, but the survivors of the killing game would get out. He knew that Sonia would fight tooth and nail to get back to Novoselic. He trusted Samuel to do what was right when it came down to it. He had faith that Alejandra would finally pen her House of Horrors novel and make peace with Diego's passing. He knew Chase and Maya would have a happy life together. He was sure Ariana would be a wonderful mother. Akeno would be a wonderful Queen of the Night. Sebastian would see his kids one more time, and Kiyomi would speak with her cousin. Teleios would find Ezimel and make sure he was safe. He had faith that everyone would get out of Hora Island. The show had to go on, and he was certain someone else would continue the story, right where he left off._

* * *

 ***AN*** ** **As per always, a big thanks goes out to the betas for their hard work! Also a major shout out to CSD and Petty for their help with this chapter. I really appreciate it guys =) It's hard to believe there's only 2 chapters left after this one. Strap in as the ending is growing close. Oh and please drop a review if you can thanks!****

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Magus1108**

 _We truly are in the end game. It's going to be great to see this reach it's end!_

 **Blazerxz**

 _You called it! Daisuke thought it would be over, not realizing Shiro had gone past the point of no return._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Lol now I can't unsee that comparison. The it was really meant to be from the Shining xD_

 **NSPunny**

 _Wolf boy lives another day. He's a good boy so I'm glad to see that heh_

 **Raz The Giant**

 _Whelp, that's exactly what happened._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _That would have been a nice twist. Alas it wasn't =/_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _I like to think people have very mixed feelings about Shiro in general lol_

 **Psychochiken**

 _Fufufu of course not silly!_

 **doomqwer**

 _Yup he's definitely off his rocker lol._

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Woah that's two in a row you've called. *Claps slowly* Nice one!_


	35. Chapter 34: All Hallows Eve: Act One

**Chapter 34: All Hallows Eve: Act One**

 **7:11 P.M Day Seventeen**

 **First Floor**

 **Grand Dining Hall**

"Jesus Christ, we wasted far too much time today. We have less than twenty eight hours left to figure out a mystery we couldn't solve in over two weeks," Samuel muttered exasperatedly.

The Paranormal Investigator rested a hand on the boy's shoulder before peering around the dining table. "I know we're all stressed, Sam, but the last thing we need to do is work ourselves to the bone. We all needed sleep after last night. If we go into this final trial and aren't at our best, we can kiss our chances goodbye."

"Considering how tough the trial with Rembrandt was, I am inclined to agree with that assessment," Alejandra said. "Though we have to come up with a plan. How are we proposing to solve such an old murder?"

Sebastian sipped a cup of tea with a frown. "I believe our best course is to explore anything connected to Master Momota and, of course, anything surrounding his death. As macabre as it is, it may be worth exhuming his body for a proper autopsy."

"Now that I think of it, I don't recall ever seeing him among the horde. I wonder if there was a reason for that, or if he was simply missed," Hana pondered. "Though I suppose with Saino's wish, it doesn't matter. I suppose an examination couldn't hurt."

The Ultimate Vampire stared at her empty blood pack before shrugging. "If we're going to examine things properly, maybe we should check out the trophy room too. I'm pretty sure the armor he was found in ended up there."

Sonia offered a strained nod. "...I think that's a wise place to check. It might have some clue we may have overlooked before."

"It may also behoove us to check his quarters. It was a location unavailable to us at the time of his death, but it may hold some hint as well," Teleios pointed out.

The Kitsune propped her chin against a hand. "If we're spit balling for ideas, it probably wouldn't hurt to check out the entirety of the basement, aside from the lab."

"That's a good point. We can check the house from top to bottom with those places being our focus. I just hope we can find some evidence that hasn't been tampered with or erased after all this time," Maya mused in a quiet voice.

Chase offered her a reassuring smile. "Maya, we've got some great trackers on our side. I bet if there's anything to find we can find a trai-" the boy suddenly stopped mid sentence before clutching his chest.

"C-Chase? What's wrong?!" Maya cried as she watched the boy beginning to writhe.

The Hunter bolted to his feet. "Goddammit, we've been so absorbed we've lost track of time. The moon… it's rising." He grabbed at Kiyomi and yanked her behind him.

One by one, each of the survivors backed away from Chase, whose body rippled with more and more muscle as he took on a more and more feral look. His snout grew long, hair sprouted all over him, and he grew two feet in height. "S-Stay away from me! I-I don't want to hurt any of you!" he roared in a booming voice that reverberated throughout the room.

Hana grabbed at Sebastian's arm as she stared warily at the hulking werewolf. "S-Should we try to make a break for it?"

"No, if he's like a predator, retreating will only invite him to come after us. I'd wager that Akeno is probably the only one fast enough to outmaneuver him right now," the Butler said. His gaze never left Chase.

The transformed werewolf let out a low howl. The moon reflected off his sleek black coat.

Maya ignored Henry's spewing and extended her arm. "Chase, you're still in there. You're in control of it, aren't you? That's why you did come after us last night, right? It wasn't just about some plant, was it?"

"Maya, what the hell are you doing?!" Kiyomi stared at the girl like she'd grown a second head.

The Horror Writer raised a brow. "I have to admit, I'm torn between curiosity and the desire to run right now. I hope you know what you're doing."

The Werewolf's feral gaze shifted between the group as he sniffed the air, and lumbered forward upon seeing Maya approach him. He grabbed her throat in a split-second, but his arm shook a moment before relaxing. It was a deep, almost guttural, but audible voice escaped the monster's maw. "...Maya."

The Ultimate Dragon Tamer let out a pent up breath before pressing a hand against his chest. "That's right, Chase, it's me. You don't have to worry. None of us mean you any harm, alright?"

"...Friends," the Werewolf snorted before sniffing the girl and the trembling Henry. His nostrils lingered on Maya. "Mate," he rumbled out before falling back onto his haunches. His massive body seemed to relax.

Ariana's tails relaxed as she let out a shrill and nervous laugh. "I can't believe that actually fucking worked."

"Fufufu. Why do you have such little faith? Maya conquered the beast's heart!" Akeno exclaimed dramatically.

The Ultimate Familiar landed on Sonia's shoulder before speaking up. "While I'm pleased to note Chase seems in control of himself, we really should get to work. It is unlikely Shiro will grant us an extension on time."

Sonia stared at Daisuke's bag a moment before composing herself. "King is right, let's make every moment count. We have a lot of work left to do."

* * *

 **11:34 P.M Day Seventeen**

 **Basement**

 **Experiment Room**

The Experiment room consisted of a single operating table and a strange-looking treadmill. There was also a large cabinet filled with various types of drugs and reagents, plus was a small bed with shackles connected at the base. Finally, a small toilet and gym-like shower head in the corner of the room above a small drain.

The Spirit Channeler peered around the small room with a horrified expression. "What is this place? This is like a prison. Was someone actually kept here?"

"That's right. When I first started serving in the Momota Estate, I had no idea of what transpired down here in the basement. It was always kept off limits. I discovered much later that Shiho, Jibo's niece, was a guinea pig for all sorts of sick experiments. He and his brother oversaw each of them."

Hana shook her head. "So what kind of experiments are we talking about?"

Sebastian approached the treadmill and examined the various electronic components. "Long before the AUP and the monster experiments, they started by testing means of curing various illnesses. I suppose Shiho and Seishin were their lab rats. How that girl survived her childhood amazes me. If I had known about this years ago, I would have left with her in the middle of the night and reported it to the authorities."

"It sounds like to me that most of the family was completely warped in the head," Hana said with a scowl. "What kind of person would subject a child, let alone anyone, to something like this?"

"Madness seems to be common in that family, but the sad reality is that Jibo and Hoshi were once decent men. Despair and trauma can change people irreparably. What began as a quest to save lives resulted in hundreds more being ruined. To make matters worse, even with all that science and progress, Jibo was dying of cancer. His breakthrough with Jizoku did nothing to stop its spread," the Butler said.

Hana eyed the nearby bed with disdain. "I know it's cruel of me to say, but I don't have sympathy for him in the slightest. It sounds like his selfishness is the root of all this madness."

The Ultimate Butler rested a hand on her shoulder with a weak smile. "You may be right about that as well. Just don't let that bitterness eat away at you. You're too kind of a person to be poisoned by this place."

The Channeler flushed slightly as she peered over her shoulder at him. "Sebastian, can I ask you something? Have you given any thought to what I asked you before?"

"Hana, you're still a child. It's not right of me to take advantage of you in that way, even if I am fond of you," the Butler admitted with a wary expression.

The dark haired beauty shook her head vehemently. "In Japan, I'm considered a consenting adult, and you know good and well I'm no child. Not after everything I've seen here!" The girl's voice cracked as she turned to face him. "If you're rejecting me, because you're not ready to move on or you're not interested… I understand that, but please don't do it just because you think I'm too young. I-I may have a lot left to learn, but I'm no kid anymore."

The Butler eyed her intently for a long moment, deep in thought, before resting a hand against her cheek. "I'm sorry for coddling you. I just never anticipated anyone showing interest in me after Grace's death. I just don't want to take advantage of you, and that's exactly what those from the outside would see."

"Sebastian, the world has changed forever and is only going to keep changing. So what if I'm younger than you? I don't care about that. You're so empathic and have looked out for all of us even when in great peril to yourself. I feel myself drawn to you, and I-I think you feel the same way deep down. Please, just give it a chance?" she asked with a pleading look.

The man's shoulders slumped as he brushed some of her hair away from her face before gently kissing her forehead. "...Maybe Grace was conspiring this all along. She always did know how to get what she wanted," he let out a bemused chuckle. "I'll give it a chance, but we take things slow."

"But what if we don't have that kind of time? What if tomor-" Hana was silenced as a finger pressed against her lips.

The Butler offered an endearing smile. "Tomorrow won't be the end. Instead of focusing on the future, we need to remain focused. We have to determine who killed Master Momota in order to finally leave this place," he responded before removing his digit from her mouth.

The Ultimate Spirit Channeler fought down the butterflies in her stomach before her eyes widened. "W-Wait, I just thought of something. Sebastian, where is Hoshi Momota?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I can't rightfully say. The last time I was on Hora Island before this, he was here. However, I haven't seen him once since I was brought back here to attend the first game on the island." The man's brow furrowed. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I can think of only two options then. He must either be somewhere other than this island or he never left," Hana replied. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Wait you think he could be the one behind his brother's death?"

The Channeler stared up at the taller man with an uncertain smile. "I-I don't have any tangible proof so far, but it seems like a missing piece of this puzzle, don't you think?"

"No, that's true. Shiro said this was the final mystery of this island, so it's possible he could be the missing link. We're going to need more than a hunch, though. I suggest we check the rest of the basement."

Hana nodded thoughtfully. "I'm right behind you."

The Ultimate Butler smiled softly as he reached out and gingerly took her hand into his. "No, you're right beside me. Now let's get to work, Hana."

"R-Right," the girl stammered out as she felt a blush spread across her entire face.

* * *

 _ **October 31th 2020**_

* * *

 **3:27 A.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Infirmary**

"This is going to be a long damn night," Samuel panted as he rested a long body bag upon the flat examination table. He then wiped some sweat and dirt off his brow.

Alejandra pensively eyed the bag. "It's strange he was buried in a body bag. It makes me wonder if someone had anticipated we'd be exhuming it at some point?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Paranormal Investigator shrugged out of her jacket before rolling up her sleeves. "With the things we've seen on this island, that certainly isn't out of the realm of possibilities. I'd say it's likely we would have seen him among the horde, but it seems there are some sort of strange runes inscribed on the outside of this bag. Perhaps Saino took measures to assure the good doctor remained in his grave?" she suggested. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Hunter frowned. "But we can't be sure. For all we know, those runes could have done something to the body. I think you two should stand back as I open the bag, just in case."

"Just be careful, alright Sam?" Kiyomi took a step back. "This monster has caused us enough harm while alive."

"If he's even the one in there. Syd or whoever prepared the body bag might've swapped it out," Alejandra mused with a shrug. She followed Kiyomi's lead and stepped back.

Samuel unsheathed his knife, holding it towards the bag in a reverse grip. Then, with his other hand, he gripped the zip on the front of the bag and slowly pulled it down.

Despite the anticipation of the worst, what greeted them was macabre but not life-threatening. They saw the body of the former Biologist, and though the sight and smell was unpleasant, nothing seemed immediately out of the ordinary.

Kiyomi's nose crinkled slightly as she stepped forward. "Well, even with the decomposition that's set in, I think we can safely identify this as Jibo. It would be much worse, but the lack of oxygen has slowed the process slightly. I think we can say there's at least nothing funny going on with the body from a glance." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Writer moved to the other side and tugged at the bag. "Looks like we were worried over nothing. Guess we should just take the body fully out of the bag? Are you going to be alright to do that, Sam? You did most of the digging too."

The Hunter sheathed his knife back in its scabbard and began to pull the body out. "I'll be alright. This isn't the first time I've had to touch dead bodies. I half expected this fuck to jump out at me, so this is a relief in its own way."

"Considering our luck so far, it's almost odd finding a body that doesn't get back up on its own," Kiyomi said with a strained smile.

The corpse was still dressed in Jibo's regular attire, minus the lab coat. However, as the body bag was removed completely, a plush black-and-white bear doll fell out and onto the examination table...

Samuel's eyes widened as he saw the Monokuma doll now laying at his side, smiling at him.

"FUCK!" He swatted it away from him and turned his back away as he breathed heavily, his face noticeably pale.

Alejandra raised an eyebrow at the Hunter before walking over and picking up the plush. She turned it around idly as she returned to the others. "Huh, seems like a pretty normal doll. Well, there's a bit of blood on it, but since it was sealed up with a corpse, that's not too surprising. I wonder what this was doing in there."

"It's a shame that Sabishi isn't here. She might have had an answer." Kiyomi cast a worried glance over at the Hunter. "Sam, are you alright? What's gotten you so shaken?"

"I-It's nothing. D-don't worry about me..." The Hunter said shakily. He took a deep breath. "What else is there?"

The Paranormal Investigator returned her attention back to the body before her eyes narrowed. "...There's a clear stab wound through the chest. It seems like a clean strike through the heart." _**TRUTH BULLET**_ "The only other thing that immediately stands out is what appears to be some sort of first-degree burn on his forehead. I have no explanation for the cause of it." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I doubt you could tell if that burn wound was caused around the same time as the stab, would you? Like, does it look like it had time to heal before his death?" Alejandra set down the bear plush on the counter next to her.

"I-I wish I could tell. I'm not the most skilled coroner by any means, and the decomposition doesn't make my job any easier. Though I certainly don't recall a burn on his head prior to his death," Kiyomi said as she stared intently at the body.

Samuel slowly composed himself as he turned back around. "Come to think of it, when his body was first shown to us, he was dressed in samurai armour. I remember the helmet looked slightly burned as well. Maybe he was attacked with fire first, then stabbed afterwards?"

Alejandra shrugged as she absentmindedly toyed with the rat skull in her hair. "Since we only have so much we can do to get an autopsy, we should probably switch gears. Maybe it's best to check the armor itself?"

"Agreed. We can determine a lot more about the body's state that way. I'd like to spend a bit more time here, though. Just to ensure I don't miss anything," Kiyomi responded.

* * *

 **11:38 A.M Day Eighteen**

 **Second Floor**

 **Trophy Room**

"Is it just me, or is something missing from this room? I could have sworn something was here the last time I was here," Ariana said.

"No, you're right. I think that creepy-looking sarcophagus is gone," the Vampire said. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Kitsune eyed the room warily. "Did it just wander off on it's own or something? I didn't picture Syd as the type to rearrange furniture."

Akeno reached out before gently patting one of the girl's tails. "Relax, there's no reason to be so nervous. I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for it. Besides, our real goal is to find the armor the old man was killed in."

"Great, that might take a while," Ariana groused as she regarded the several suits of Samurai Armor lining the room.

The Ultimate Vampire sniffed a few times before she proceeded forward and stopped in front of one of the displays. "Heh, no need to worry about that. It's dried, but I can still smell the blood. Of course, there's also the obvious hole in the chest piece." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Between you and Chase, we really do have a bunch of bloodhounds." Ariana opened the case before observing the sword that leaned against the suit of armor. "Looks like we found the murder weapon too. At least Kuuma did one thing that was useful for us." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Vampire nodded and crouched to inspect both the armor and weapon closely. "That little monster probably thought this was some sort of sick trophy. Fortunately for us, it looks like these weren't cleaned at all."

The Ultimate Kitsune frowned slightly. "So that explains the rustic color then. What is this, though?" She pointed at a blackened section of the armor on the helmet.

"It looks like charring. Something must have burnt the helmet, but with the material it's made of… it would have taken a lot of heat to accomplish that," Akeno surmised with narrow eyes. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Ariana cast a sympathetic look. "You don't think this could be Alex's work, do you?"

The red haired girl noticeably wilted. "I wish I could say otherwise, but it's possible. From the curse, to helping Saino, it's obvious he was involved for a long time. He could have very well been the person to start all of this." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Scheisse!" The Kitsune paced back and forth irritably. "He's still haunting us beyond the grave. It seems like he planned for everything except for Seishin's sacrifice."

Akeno smiled sadly as she stared into the open case. "It does feel like we were all like flies caught in his web. Though Alex is truly gone now, we can't let him control us anymore. He wanted to kill everyone save for me, so I can't think of a better sense of justice if he was denied that. I think it's very possible he's our culprit, but let's not leave any stone unturned. We can't afford to make another mistake this late into the game."

The other girl offered a brief nod as she rested a hand on her stomach. "We have less than twelve hours remaining. Let's make the most of that time. I want to get the hell off this island."

* * *

 **3:09 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Fourth Floor**

 **Master Bedroom**

The Ultimate Angel sat on the end of the king-sized bed as she flipped through the pages of and old journal. "King, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I almost pity Jibo. He was twisted, but he started all of this just to save the girl he loved. I think his obsession with survival came from what he couldn't preserve." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions, Sonia. Loss is something we all have to deal with eventually, yet we are never as prepared for it as we think we are," Teleios explained as he perched on the nightstand.

"I should know that all too well. I'm only here because Laris put her duty above those around her, and we're here now because of Daisuke's actions. Sometimes, what's right and wrong is so clear. Other times, it's so murky," the Princess said as she looked up at the Gyrfalcon.

"My grief aside, we have a mystery to solve. I did note one other thing that stood out. Jibo mentioned Saino stealing something from the Future Foundation, but it's only mentioned once and not in any great detail. It does seem peculiar to me," Sonia mused. **TRUTH BULLET**

Teleios nodded briefly. "I don't want to turn away something as potentially dangerous as that, but at the same time I'm not sure just how relevant it is. We have a deadline to worry about, after all."

Sonia then walked up to hug him. She shut her eyes. "It feels like we're trying to solve a puzzle when half the pieces are missing. King, with Saino and almost everyone else gone… you should take this chance to leave. I doubt Shiro could even stop you. You could find Emizel and the Devas. There's no reason for you to stay here."

"That is true. I probably could, but I doubt I could live with abandoning everyone here. Especially you, Sonia. You are one of the few links to my past and, unlike Emizel or the Devas, I know exactly where you are. I do not wish to leave you to this hellish place," the Familiar explained.

The Angel offered a tearful smile. "Teleios, if you and I survive this madness, could I convince you to return with me to Novoselic? After you've finished your business elsewhere?"

The gyrfalcon chuckled briefly with a nod. "I would enjoy that, Sonia. If you will have me, I would be honored to be by your side as you rebuild your nation. I think the Devas would be happy to be there as well."

"You will always have a place in my court, Teleios. We just have one final obstacle in front of us..."

* * *

 **6:32 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Common Hall**

The Ultimate Werewolf paced back and forth through Maya's room. "Gah, I just can't sit still! All we found from Mackenzie's painting of Jibo's body was that he was found in the Foyer. If we can't figure out the truth, it could be the end of everything!" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Calm down, sweetie. You're just getting yourself worked up." Maya gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "We've done all we can at this point. All we can do now is hope and pray that we make it out of this alive. And… if we don't, enjoy what time we have left."

The boy's shoulders slumped as he rested his hands on her hips. "That's not gonna happen, Maya. We're definitely getting out of this alive. We've been through too much, and I refuse to let anything happen to you or Henry." He cast a glance over the dragon, who lay curled against the windowsill fast asleep. "You're my other half, you were able to keep me from losing control… something my kind has not been able to do in ages. I'm being selfish, but I just wanna think of a world beyond this island. With you, Henry, and I."

Maya felt her cheeks flush a bright red. A genuinely happy smile spread across her lips. "Oh, Chase! You have no idea how happy you make me. God, I love you so much! Meeting you and Henry has been the best thing that ever happened to me! I want nothing more than to find some place to live the rest of my life with you, Henry, and… and our..."

She found herself unable to complete the sentence, a bashful look on her face now.

A wolfish grin spread across the boy's face as he slowly cupped her face in his large hands. "God, I love seeing you blush. If we make it through this Halloween, I plan to find new ways to get that same reaction." He chuckled before melding his mouth against hers in a sweet, yet passionate manner.

Maya was surprised at first, but she soon began kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his back, groaning in delight as they made out!

When they finally broke the kiss for air, Maya's face was a bright crimson color. "Oh, Chase! I-I want… I need you so badly! I-I was nervous about it before, but… I'm r-ready. I don't care what happens next… I just know I want this one special night with you, no matter what..."

It was the Werewolf's time to blush at her admission. "M-Maya, we probably have less than an hour before I transform. Are you sure you wanna do this now? I-I mean, it's not that I haven't been thinking about it, I think about it a lot… I mean that sounds horrible. What I mean to say is that I'd love to, but only if you're absolutely sure," the boy stammered as his gaze met hers.

Maya couldn't help but giggle a little, finding his stammering utterly adorable. She kissed him once more. "I'm sure, Chase. I trust you, and I love you. There's no one else I'd rather be with tonight."

"Maya, I feel the same way. I love you, and you mean everything to me." The boy felt his confidence return. "That's why I'm going to do everything I can to make this special for you, because you deserve that and so much more.."

* * *

 _ **BEGIN LEMON**_

"I don't want to rush this, but I'm not sure you're interested in sharing a bed with me when I'm fully transformed," he chuckled as he kissed her gently on the cheek before letting his hand trace down beneath her skirt. His digits gently brushing between her thighs.

Maya tensed up, gasping in surprise as she felt Chase's fingers graze her panties. She bit her lip, sighing softly after a moment. "Ooh, Chase, please...d-don't tease me! I-I don't think I could stand it!"

A deep chuckle escaped the boy as he shifted both of his arms before hooking underneath the back of her prosthetic limbs. "Don't you worry, I'm gonna do a lot more than tease. You do have a change of clothes don't you?" he asked in a playful tone as he carried her towards the bed.

"Y-Yes, I do. Wh-What do you have in mind?" Maya asked, looking at him uncertainly. "And...you can take off my legs, if you want. I don't mind."

The Werewolf gently laid her down upon the bed before delicately removing her prosthetics and setting them on a small end table. He returned a moment later before he offered her a mischievous grin. Slowly he extended a hand before letting a claw slice through her skirt and he pulled the material free with an effortless flick of his wrist. His eyes drank in her bare thighs and panties before his gaze returned to her. He slowly crouched forward her as he let his hands spread her thighs apart. "Maya, do you trust me?"

Maya gasped softly when he sliced through her skirt like butter, her cheeks heating up even more as his eyes roamed across her thighs and panties. She squirmed slightly, nervous but accepting of his gaze, and his touch a moment later. "Y-Yes, I trust you, Chase."

"Heh, I was hoping you'd say that. Just relax yourself, I'm going to make the time we have one to remember," he breathed as he hooked his finger around her panties before effortlessly shredding them. Before she could utter even the smallest of squeaks he buried his mouth against her core, his tongue teasing her sensitive bundle of her nerves as his hand kept her thighs spread apart.

"Oh my god!" Maya yelped, her body giving a helpless shudder as she felt his tongue against her! She reached down to run her hand through his hair, the Tamer letting out a low series of moans at the same time! "Oh, Chase!"

His claws lightly kissed the flesh of her inner thighs as his mouth melded against her core. Chase's tongue gently writhed and pressed against her folds. His hot breath only causing an even greater sensory overload...

All the while, Maya continued to twist and writhe on the bed! She kept one hand on the back of Chase's head, while the other grasped at the bedsheets beneath her. Her mouth hung open, meanwhile, as she let out cute squeaks and moans.

"Ch-Chase...th-this is too much! I'm gonna...y-you're gonna make me..." she groaned out.

A breathy chuckle escaped the boy's lungs as he tilted her upwards as his tongue pressed inside of her tightness. He gently traced his claws across her ample bottom as he lapped at her slickness. Every moment and writhe seemed to drive him onward...

"Chase! Chase! Chase~!" Maya moaned his name, as his ministrations grew to be too much for her to handle! With a throaty groan, she reached her climax! Her whole body trembled as she came on his face!

The Werewolf seemed to delight in her release as he lapped at her love juices, before finally lowering her back to the bed with a hungry glint in his eyes. He watched as her chest rose and fell repeatedly. "I hope you're ready for round two, I'm just getting started," he chuckled as he hovered over her before he reached out and began to button her blouse as his free hand began to undo his belt.

Maya laid against her bed, panting with effort as she recovered from her strong climax. She let him unbutton her blouse, unhooking her bra herself even as he started taking off his pants. "Oh, Chase...I love you so much..."

"I love you too Maya, more than anything," the boy said as he ripped his shift off before letting his pants fall to the floor. He stalked forward and hovered over her, his imposing girth twitching as he stared at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I can tell this is your first time, so I swear I'll go slow. You let me know when you're ready," he breathed as he bent low kissing along her neck as his free hand cupped one of her breasts. He bucked his hips forward causing his thickness to glide across her slickness.

Maya stared at his bared shaft, feeling more than a little intimidated, but all thoughts of that vanished when Chase kissed her neck. She sighed with pleasure, shivering a little as she felt him grope her. "Chase...I-I'm ready. Just, p-please, be gentle..."

The boy lightly grazed her neck with his teeth, causing the faintest trickle of blood and leaving a strange mark in his wake as he licked the spot. "Leave everything to me, you are my mate Maya. I never want to hurt you," he breathed as he shifted slightly and aligned his girth with her entrance.  
The Werewolf took a steadying breath before gently thrusting his hips forward, causing his manhood to spread her tightness apart. He stopped almost immediately as he awaited her response before continuing.

Maya gave out a sharp gasp, tensing up as she felt Chase push inside of her. She grimaced a little, letting her body adjust to his member, before she nodded at him to continue. "I-I'm fine. It's just...ah...a little uncomfortable."

"It's okay love, it'll recede soon," Chase breathed as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers as he began to slowly set a pace with his hips, a groan escaping his mouth as her inner walls squeezed his girth like a vice.

Maya gladly kissed him back, moaning into the kiss as they made love! Her face incredibly flushed and red! Meanwhile, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close all the while!

The Ultimate Werewolf continued his steady rhythm as his arms curled around her possessively, he savored every delightful murmur and gasp that escaped her throat as he vigorously began to run his mouth down her throat as his member began to slowly batter against her cervix.  
The sinking sun bathed the pair as minutes passed and as his thrusts became more and more intense as he could feel her walls contracting. "Maaaya, you're so tight. I-I'm almost there."

"M-me too, Chase. I-I can't last much longer," Maya whimpered out, clinging to him tightly. She could feel her own climax starting to build, as her pleasure grew and peaked! Until, finally...

"Ch-Chase!" Maya tensed up all at once, before crashing into her second orgasm! The Tamer gasping and groaning all the while!

Chase shuddered as he felt the Tamer's walls convulsing this wildly against his throbbing length. "Maya! I'm cumming!" the boy exclaimed as he felt himself erupt deep inside of her. He squeezed her tightly as he rode out his long orgasm before panting as he kisses along her face. "That was...Heh that was amazing."

The Dragon Tamer let out weak murmur in agreement as she curled her arms around the boy tightly. "M-my body feels so numb but that was incredible. I love you Chase. I love you so much honey."

"I love you too baby," the Werewolf said as he nuzzled her cheek before playfully bucking his hips. "We still have some time left? What do you think about another round?"

"A-Already?" Maya squeaked before letting out a tiny squeal as her face flushed a crimson color.

A throaty chuckle escaped the boy. "What can I say, werewolves have a lot of stamina and I want to enjoy every minute we have together."

 _ **END OF LEMON**_

* * *

 **10:52 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **First Floor**

 **Foyer**

"It's almost that time, and yet I don't feel like we're even close to ready," Samuel said with his arms folded.

The Paranormal Investigator smiled weakly as she rested her head on the Hunter's shoulder. "Sam, you have to have more faith than that. We've searched every inch of this place, so we just have to have faith in all our friends. We didn't come this far to fail now."

Alejandra crossed her arms. "While I appreciate the positive vibes, we have to be realistic. There's a chance that this won't end well for us. Horror stories rarely have a happy ending, but I hope just this once that we have a different one."

"I know this is a tense situation, but we can't let fear hold us back anymore. We can only push forward from here. During the trial, we will have to leave no stones unturned," Teleios explained while looking around the group.

The Princess smiled thoughtfully. "Indeed. As I told King earlier, this feels very much like a puzzle without all the pieces, but maybe we can all fill in the missing sections."

"Fufufu. I'm sure we have everything we need. I know that Ariana and I found some promising clues. We just have to see how it connects and hope that Shiro will honor his word."

The Ultimate Butler tentatively rested a hand on the Spirit Channeler's back. "We can focus on that afterward. Let's focus on solving the mystery first. Hana believes she may be able to commune with the dead for answers. That may very well be our saving grace."

"Wait, are you for real?!" Ariana's tails flicked through the air excitedly. "That could change everything!"

Hana offered a shy smile. "Well I'm hoping so, too, but it depends on who reaches out to me and is willing. Though considering the stakes, I believe there is a good chance we may have the answer we've been searching for."

Before anyone could respond, a familiar chiming sound echoed throughout the house. Following that was Shiro's voice. "Hehehe! It's that time, folks! Happy Halloween! I know I'm excited, so whaddya say we get this show on the road? I can't think of a better way to celebrate all hallow's eve then to have our final showdown among all the dead who didn't make it this far!" The Executioner giggled for several more seconds before his voice faded into silence.

"Is it just me or did he seem really confident? That makes me unsettled," Maya admitted as she leaned against the transformed Chase.

The Ultimate Werewolf snorted loudly and folded an arm around her. He then stared out the window at the glowing full moon. "It's alright. This time, we end this. No more secrets, no more mysteries. It all ends here..."

* * *

 **Case File #7**

 **Victim #1: Jibo Momota**

 **"The victim suffered a single signs of strangulation, first degree burns, and a deep wound on his chest."  
**

 **"Cause of Death is a stab wound through the heart"**

 **"The time of death is unknown"**

* * *

 ** **TRUTH BULLETS****

 ** **Hoshi Momota  
Ruins on the body bag  
Normal Decomposition  
Kiyomi's Autopsy  
Chest Wound  
Burn on forehead  
Missing Sarcophgous  
Hole in Samurai Armor  
Blood on the Katana  
Charred Helmet  
Akeno's Theory  
Monokuma Doll  
Future Foundation Theft  
Jibo's Journal  
Body was found in the Foyer****

* * *

 **11 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* As per always, a big thanks goes out to the betas for their hard work! Also a major shout out to Petty, Super, and Magus for their help with this chapter. I really appreciate it guys =) It's hard to believe there's only one chapter left after this. I just wanna take a moment to thank all of you for sticking with this fic and the wild ride that it's been. I know that it's a very different kind of game compared to the rest of LoD. I appreciate all of you that have given it a chance. I hope you'll enjoy the ending. Stay tuned as it's coming soon! =)  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Fee5H**

 _Lol your theories never cease to entertain me. What I always love is that right or wrong you do present strong arguments.  
_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _It's confirmed! Sierra is the mastermind of all of LOD! Lol if I did that you really would shit bricks :P  
_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Yeah I think we really needed something sweet after the chapter that proceeded it. I know I needed that after such sad chapter.  
_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Well it was a bad and good ending I suppose in different ways. I appreciate Cel for doing that scene as it offered some catharsis after what had happened._

 **NSPunny**

 _Hehehe that would make you feel better wouldn't it?_

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Hah well you've been on a roll with two so far. Let's see if you can make it three :P_

 **doomqwer**

 _Yeah I had Cel write a lot of moments to give Daisuke a good send off. I thought it was important with as much as he's contributed to this._


	36. Chapter 35: All Hallows Eve: Act Two

**Case File #7**

 **Victim #1: Jibo Momota**

 **"The victim has signs of strangulation, first degree burns, and a deep wound on his chest."**

 **"Cause of Death is a stab wound through the heart."**

 **"The time of death is unknown."**

* * *

 **TRUTH BULLETS**

 **Hoshi Momota**

 **Ruins on the body bag**

 **Normal Decomposition**

 **Kiyomi's Autopsy**

 **Chest Wound**

 **Burn on forehead**

 **Missing Sarcophagus**

 **Hole in Samurai Armor**

 **Blood on the Katana**

 **Charred Helmet**

 **Akeno's Theory**

 **Monokuma Doll**

 **Future Foundation Theft**

 **Jibo's Journal**

 **Body was found in the Foyer**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: All Hallows Eve: Act Two**

 **11:07 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Mausoleum**

 **Trial Room**

When the final survivors made their way inside, they found the trial room decorated with large jack o'lanterns and cheap-looking cobwebs. A faint, Halloween-themed soundtrack contributed to the ambience. Plastered upon the walls were dozens of portraits, some of which contained faces that were familiar to the group. Shiro, having embraced his festive spirit, sat behind his podium dressed like the bride of Frankenstein. Frizzy black-and-white hair adorned his head, fake bolts were attached to his neck, and fake stitches were drawn in marker across his face and bare arms. On either side of the dress-wearing boy stood the bear abominations, which had been dressed in ridiculous costumes as well. "Mwehehe! Welcome to my house of horrors. Prepare yourselves for the beginning of the end!" the Executioner exclaimed dramatically.

"I'm all for the theatrics, but what's with all the tacky decorations and photos?" Akeno quirked her brow as she took her podium.

Samuel sighed. "Well, no one ever said he had a sense of taste. I think that's pretty obvious by now."

Shiro gasped in mock offense. "How can you be so cruel? I spent all day preparing all of this! These decorations are handmade, and these photos show everyone who's died on the island thus far. Makes you feel pretty special to get this far, don't it?"

"The only thing that will make it feel special is if we can prevail here. Otherwise, I assume we will be joining this gallery," Teleios mused in a somber tone.

The Ultimate Executioner giggled. "Aww, don't be so glum! I have special stakes for this one. It's true that solving the mystery will allow you to leave, but I have something different than mass execution in mind if you all fail."

"What? Do you intend to torture and break us as you were?" Kiyomi gave a wary expression.

"As fun as that sounds, that's not it at all. It's pretty simple, really. If you don't solve this mystery, you'll have plenty of time to contemplate your failures, because Hora Island will remain your home for the foreseeable future!" Shiro snickered.

Ariana scowled while her tails whipped through the air. "You'd make us stay on this godforsaken island? I-I have to say, I think death sounds preferable."

"I'm assuming that's the point," Alejandra said in a deadpan tone. "Though, something tells me you don't intend to suffer the same fate if we fail. You must have some way off of here."

Sonia pursed her lips. "From what we discovered in our investigation, there was a device that allowed for teleportation. It's how Saino and some of the others left, so I think that is the most likely solution."

"I believe that is unlikely, M'lady. I can attest that the device in question was smashed in the lab. That was no doubt a byproduct of Chase's rampage following's Syd's death," Sebastian pointed out.

The Werewolf offered a shameful expression as he spoke in a deep tone. "I can't apologize enough. I keep making things more difficult for the rest of you."

"Darling, you can't put that on yourself. Syd was the one who released you when you were like that, so this is on him," Maya said as she gently patted Henry's head.

The Spirit Channeler frowned. "If that machine was destroyed, then how does Shiro intend to leave if the worst comes to pass?"

Shiro offered a cheeky grin as he pressed a finger against his lips. "That's a secret, but you all have bigger fish to fry, and by fish, I mean a murder to solve. To add a little bit more stakes to everything, you have until the stroke of midnight. Failure to end the trial by then, or failure to provide the right answer, will end in the same way. I'm sure you all are familiar with how this works by now, so let the final trial of Hora Island commence!"

"Any suggestions on where we should begin?" the transformed Chase said in a guttural voice.

The Paranormal Investigator raised a hand to her chin. "I think it would serve us to look back at the beginning. Brooke was the one who dragged Jibo's body into the dining hall on the second morning. We need to determine where he was killed first."

"That's easier said than done. Every staff member but Sebastian is long gone. Unless he saw something, we're out of luck," Ariana pointed out.

The Dragon Tamer cleared her throat. "I think Chase and I may have an answer to that. We checked the gallery and found a painting Mackenzie did. It showed Jibo's body slumped near the grandfather clock in the foyer." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I hate to rain on your parade, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything," Samuel said. "For all we know, it could have just been an artistic liberty."

Hana shook her head vehemently. "I'm sorry, Samuel, but I have to reject that assertion. While I had my grievances with Mackenzie, she always captured every scene in stunning and horrifying detail. If that's what she captured in her painting, I think we should trust Maya's point." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Actually, what she captured was where the body ended up, not necessarily the scene of the crime. You're making a dangerous assumption that he wasn't killed elsewhere," Alejandra said.

Teleios unfurled his wings. "Yes, I suppose it is possible the body could have been moved. At the very least, we haven't heard testimony disproving that."

The Butler raised a hand to his mouth to clear his throat. "Actually, I believe I can set the record straight. I had the unfortunate task of cleaning up the blood after Master Momota's murder. Much to Maya's point, he was found near the grandfather clock near the entrance to the basement. The blood was completely centered around the body except for a spray on the wall behind him, which was no doubt a result of being stabbed. I found no other blood except what was around the body itself." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Tch, it's a shame that Brooke had to drag him into the dinning hall. We could have really used that chance to investigate everything. I'm sure it was all that little creep Kuuma's doing," Akeno seethed as she shook her head.

Sonia offered a thoughtful nod. "While I wasn't present for this occasion, I do believe he died in the foyer, despite the contaminated crime scene. I think Maya's and Sebastian's testimonies prove that." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Now that we've solved that chestnut, why don't we tackle something that's been bothering me since it happened? Why was he wearing that damn samurai armor in the first place, and why was he presumably out late at night? If he had been killed in his normal attire, it would be more likely that he was caught off guard. The fact that he was wearing the armor seems to suggest he was anticipating danger," Alejandra said as she toyed with the bone in her hair.

The Ultimate Werewolf offered a low grunt. "Maybe he was put into the armor after being killed? It could have been some sort of sick joke to the culprit."

"I think that's pretty unlikely. The armor itself had a hole in the chest, surely a result of the samurai sword that is still coated in his blood. If he was already killed, it would mean the killer either stabbed him again for no reason, or stabbed the armor itself before putting it on him. I don't know what Kiyomi found in her autopsy, but that theory seems hard to believe," Akeno said with a contemplative expression. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"She's right. There was only a single stab wound through the heart and it was a clean strike. I think he donned the armor and was attacked shortly afterwards," Kiyomi suggested. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Familiar's eyes widened slightly. "If memory serves, at the time he was attacked, electricity was not on for the majority of the mansion. Perhaps he wanted to retire to his room for the night when he heard something. Being alone in the dark, he could have slipped into the armor out of desperation." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Considering how many sets of armor are on display in that area, he certainly would have had access to it, though he must have felt terribly cornered to resort to such a desperate means of protection," Ariana said as she crinkled her nose.

Sebastian rubbed at his chin. "There is an underlying thing to consider as well. Whoever killed Master Momota had every opportunity to admit to the crime. Let us not forget what Kuuma said."

* * *

 _ **"Oh, ye of little faith! It's rather simple. Most of the time, we'd all go search about looking for clues. At a certain point, we'd shuffle off to the trial room and try to decide whodunnit. However, this feels like a special case, so why treat it the same way? Here's how it's going to work: Each and every one of you will be allowed to make an accusation as to who you think the killer of Jibo Momota is at any point in this game - that includes staff and students, alike. You name the right person, and you get to leave this island, no questions asked!"**_

* * *

"W-Wait, are you saying the killer themselves could have named themselves as the blackened and simply walked away?" Maya gave a baffled expression. "Who in their right mind would have killed and not seized that chance?"

Hana toyed with the beads around her neck. "That could be a clue unto itself. Either the killer isn't in their right mind, or they are no longer here to reap that reward."

"Regardless of either scenario, we can be assured of how and why Jibo acquired the armor. I suggest we talk about the cause of death now, for clarification," Sonia said as she stretched her wings.

"That sort of seems like a waste of time to me. I mean, the bloodied sword and wound in the chest makes it pretty obvious, right?" Ariana gazed around the room, searching for someone to agree.

The Princess frowned. "As someone who wasn't there, I wouldn't mind a bit more detail. Besides, he may have been stabbed, but that doesn't mean that was necessarily how he was killed."

"That is true. Hardly anything has been simple. Someone could be trying to throw us off," Chase murmured.

"Should go into more detail with the autopsy then?" Hana glanced over at the Paranormal Investigator.

"After Sam, Alejandra, and I got the body back to the infirmary, I did my best to perform an examination. As you might imagine, after so long, decomposition had begun to set in. However, I observed quite a few things. While nailing down a time of death was impossible, I spotted a first degree burn mark on his forehead. It wouldn't have been life threatening. The only other wound was a slight bruising on the neck. I believe the culprit gripped him by the neck before plunging the blade through his chest. While I'm not as qualified as Syd or a coroner, I am confident enough to say that the wound in his chest was what lead to his demise," Kiyomi responded. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Familiar tilted his head slightly. "It seems we have our cause of death in the form of the samurai sword, and a curious clue in the form of that burn. Was there anything else of note found during the examination?"

"You could say that." Alejandra pulled out a Monokuma plush and set it on her podium. "It was zipped inside the body bag with him."

The Ultimate Vampire eyed the doll curiously. "Do you think that could have been Sabishi's doing? Why was it in a bag in the first place?"

Samuel worked at his jaw. He refused to stare at the plush. "I can't speak on behalf of the Monokuma doll, but it was our theory that the bag was to keep the body in its grave. We noted strange-looking runes on its surface. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I can confirm that. I overheard Saino and Kuuma discussing it shortly after Master Momota's death," Sebastian admitted.

Maya sighed softly. "That would explain why he wasn't among the horde during the zombie motive. It was because of their meddling. Still, it doesn't seem like we have an answer for the doll, unless it was left as a joke."

"Let's ignore the damned bear for a moment. I think our focus should be trying to weed out some suspects, or we're never going to find an answer to this," Samuel said bluntly.

"Fufufu. This is the point where we'd normally ask for alibis, but considering how long it's been and how few of us are still here, it seems like a moot point. Unless, of course, any of us were together that first night," Akeno said as her gaze flitted around the trial room.

Samuel sighed. "It's unlikely that many of us were together. I know I didn't trust any of you at first."

"...Well, the minnow was with me. I-I helped him prepare for bed and kept an eye on him that first night," Ariana said in a strained voice. Her stare lingered on the little boy's crossed-out portrait. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Hana nodded thoughtfully. "I remember seeing you both in the common hall that second morning. So, that's two people out of… almost thirty."

"Here's a question. Can we not remove all of the staff members as suspects?" Teleios pondered.

Maya blinked. "That seems to be jumping the gun a little bit. What makes you say that?"

Sebastian spoke up. "I believe I can answer that. I know it's been a long time, but at the time of Jibo's death, none of the staff members were considered a part of the game. None of them had a reason to kill him."

* * *

 _ **"The motive specifically designated a student, not a staff member, which means no one is leaving. I guess now that the old man is gone, we should probably make a few changes. You see, this game wasn't supposed to include the staff members. Though, it would be kind of a shame to have so many warm bodies around and not have them involved too, don't ya think? So, as this killing game begins in earnest, the staff will be fair game from here on out."**_

* * *

"Are you sure about that? Brooke hated all of the staff with a passion, and Kuuma was nuts. Plus, Syd could have killed his master to bring himself closer to being in charge. Either way, any of the staff could have done it for more power," Chase said in a deep voice.

Kiyomi shook her head. "No, I think Sebastian is right. He personally wouldn't have struck because he didn't want to jeopardize his children. Sabishi may have hated Jibo, but she wasn't even allowed in the house until after he died. Shiro and Mackenzie were so broken that their only obsession was with each other and their crafts. I don't see either of them risking themselves and leaving the other behind. Brooke wouldn't have killed Jibo because it would have meant losing the only person who could have cured her. Saino clearly preferred Jibo to Syd and Kuuma, as he was cautious and heeded her advice. Syd was detestable, but he clearly respected JIbo, and was troubled by his passing. He even said he preferred being in the background. He only stepped into the mastermind role because he disagreed with Kuuma's methods. Then, of course, there's the Homunculus himself. I think he may be the only staff member with a proper motive." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"So? Even if we can completely rule out all the staff, that still leaves us with over twenty suspects. There's no way we can possibly vet their alibis," Alejandra said in a deadpan manner.

Akeno tapped her chin. "That's not entirely true. Hana could channel them and let them speak for themselves."

"Unfortunately, even if Hana could channel every single person… we'd likely run out of time well before we'd reach an answer," Sonia said a slight frown.

Shiro giggled before popping a piece of candy into his mouth. "That's very true. Time isn't on your side, but if you wanna waste it, go ahead."

"Shit, we really need to find a better lead. Does anyone else have any suggestions at all?" Samuel tapped his forearm impatiently.

The Spirit Channeler cleared her throat. "Sebastian and I checked the entire basement. It's possible the killer hasn't been among us from the beginning, because Hoshi Momota was unaccounted for. They both seem steeped in horrific research. What if he killed his brother for some reason?"

"It isn't the worst suggestion I've heard," Alejandra said with a shrug. "But where exactly do you propose this guy has been hiding?"

Maya shrugged. "The island is so large, and there's not much that we know about it. We limited our search to the mansion because we assumed any evidence around Jibo's death would be in close proximity of the house itself."

"Wonderful! Someone we haven't even met could be hiding in a hole on this damn island." Ariana shook her head in frustration.

"I find that highly unlikely. While I have no knowledge of this individual, it seems to me this is reaching. Other than his existence, we'd have no evidence to ever reach this conclusion. To add insult to injury, if someone we hadn't noticed had been here, I believe Chase or Akeno would have detected them," Teleios pointed out.

The Werewolf nodded. "I can say with no hesitation that I didn't notice any new scents that morning. I've memorized everyone else's, so I doubt someone would have eluded my nose." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"Agreed. I definitely smelled plenty of blood, but I never noticed anything else out of place," Akeno added.

A sigh escaped Sebastian. "Then it seems Hoshi Momota's absence may just be a coincidence that has nothing to do with this case. In which case, we're back to where we began."

"It certainly doesn't bode well for us, but we should press on till the last moment. We may have overlooked something," Sonia said with a contemplative look.

The Ultimate Paranormal Investigator's eyes widened. "Perhaps we did. While Jibo was indeed killed via the katana, I did observe a burn mark on his head. That may be a glaring clue."

"Come to think of it, we noticed that the helmet itself was charred. It seems the two instances are connected," Akeno mused.

Samuel's eyes narrowed. "Fire, the reason why the culprit never announced themselves, and the fact it was most certainly a student leads to only one likely conclusion: Alexander was the one who killed Jibo."

"You think he was behind all of this? I guess it would make some kind of sense. He had manipulated quite a lot between Saino's escape and everything else," the Kitsune said.

"Perhaps it was all a scheme to set up for his curse. By causing the systematic downfall of the staff, Alexander convinced a desperate Syd to trust him with a motive that nearly lead to all of our deaths. He never wanted us to leave the island because he wanted to see us burn!" Kiyomi stated with an air of confidence.

Teleios shifted slightly. "I must admit, it does explain quite a lot. However, beyond supposition, we don't have a lot of concrete evidence."

"King is right. I'd feel better about this if we had more than a hunch," Sonia said with a worried expression.

"There may not be any evidence left at this point. We're trying to solve a cold case," Chase offered in a deep grumble.

The Butler cleared his throat. "Shall we ask the individual in question? We may not have time to probe everyone, but we do have time to ask just one."

"Isn't that sort of dangerous, though?" Maya asked with an anxious expression. "What if he does something horrible with Hana's body?"

"It's a risk worth taking. Otherwise, we all risk something far worse," Alejandra pointed out.

The Spirit Channeler nodded before offering a reassuring smile. "Guys, it's alright. I've come a long way with my abilities. I should be able to do this."

Akeno offered a weak smile. "Just be careful. Don't forget how twisted he is."

"Don't worry, I won't let my guard down." Hana shut her eyes before going into some sort of trance.

Stillness filled the room for a long moment before the Channeler assumed a much more confident stance.

"Just look at all of you scurrying around looking for answers, so desperately trying to preserve your pitiful existence."

"We heard enough out of you when you were alive, Alex!" Akeno snapped as she balled up her fists. "Please, just cut the bullshit and answer us..."

Alexander let out a cruel laugh. "It sounds like you're begging, which of course wouldn't be the first time you've done so. It really is pathetic how you all are so desperately trying to discern the truth."

"Shut the fuck up! I swear to God, if you don't answer our questions, I'll-" Samuel was cut off by the conjured Sorcerer.

"You'll do what, precisely? What could you possibly do or say to threaten me? I'm in Hana's body, and if your small mind has forgotten, I'm no longer flesh and blood." The Sorcerer chuckled.

Sonia bristled a moment before composing herself. "Alexander, I know you were far from a saint in life. However, you have the chance to atone. We're not asking for an apology. We want you to tell us if you were involved in Jibo's death."

"Princess, if you think appealing to my 'good nature' is going to help, you're sadly mistaken. I savored both of my kills on Hora Island. I only feel bad that I couldn't have bathed more of you in flames."

"Arschloch!" Ariana yelled as she felt her tails stand on end.

The Paranormal Investigator offered a tiny smirk. "Thank you, Alexander. In your hubris, you gave us an answer after all."

"I-I'm afraid I'm not following. What did he say?" Maya gave a puzzled look.

"I think I see where Kiyomi is going with this. Alexander just mentioned savoring 'both' of his kills. However, the only victim we know about thus far has been Mackenzie. He implied there was a second kill, which is precisely what we were searching for," Alejandra said with a bemused expression.

The Sorcerer smiled lightly. "Hm, well it seems I've been caught. Denying it now would be pointless. It's a shame I can't be executed again. I would so savor that sensation."

"Hana, I believe we've heard all we need from this one. He seems to enjoy his own voice more than anything else," the Butler said as he crossed his arms.

A faint chuckle escaped the Sorcerer before the Channeler's body went limp again.

After a few seconds, Hana took a deep breath. A bead of sweat formed on her brow. "I take it that will suffice?"

"Hah, you did a great job!" Chase roared, flashing his mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. "We can now bring this to an end."

"I would have preferred a detailed confession, but we are running out of time," Teleios said as he shifted his posture.

The Executioner stuck out his tongue. "Right you are! I think it's time we put all the chips down. Time to cast your votes. Is it Alexander, Hoshi, or some mystery party? It's time to make your voice heard!"

The remaining survivors cast anxious glances at one another before one by one each of them began to cast their vote.

Nearly thirty seconds elapsed before Shiro stood up and cleared his throat. "The vote was completely unanimous. Everyone of you voted for Alexander Fotia, and yet every single one of you was wrong as well."

"W-Wrong?!" Maya croaked out with a look of horror on her face. "But that's impossible! Alexander all but confirmed it himself. What purpose would he have to lie about it?"

Ariana shook her head with a look of disbelief. "She's right. It makes absolutely no sense!"

The Spirit Channeler hugged herself as she began to shake. "W-We're stuck here forever? How is this happening?"

"...He could have purposely misled us just so we'd cast the wrong vote," Alejandra surmised with a solemn expression.

Kiyomi gritted her teeth. "Dammit, if we were wrong… at least tell us who the hell did it?!" she snapped as she glared at Shiro.

The Ultimate Executioner smirked. "Aww, don't be a spoilsport! You tried your best. Oh, I guess I should give you the answer you've been searching for. Jibo Momota's killer is none other than Junko Enoshima!"

"Junko? I-I thought she perished at Hope's Peak Academy. Is she still somewhere on this island?" Sonia questioned.

"Teehee, you could say that. In fact, she's closer than you might realize." Shiro giggled.

The Hunter's gaze turned murderous. "Enoshima?! The bitch who started the entire Despair movement is here?!" He roared as he clutched at his hunting knife.

"Bitch… Fashionista… Ultimate Despair… Queen… or Ultimate Vampire if you'd prefer. They're all just monikers of the one and only Junko Enoshima," Akeno announced as she reached up and brushed a pair of purple contacts out of her eyes. Her spiraling blue eyes gazed around the room, and a malicious grin spread across her face. "Gosh, I can totally feel the rampant despair in this room. It's nothing short of intoxicating!" she gushed as she hugged herself.

"I-Is this some kind of bad joke? A-Akeno, this isn't funny," Maya stammered out.

Sebastian shook his head in denial. "N-No, it's impossible! As Miss Sonia said, Junko Enoshima is dead."

"Plebeian, are you so daft that you can't consider the reason for my return? Have you not seen stranger things on Hora Island? I was nothing more than rotting flesh when I was brought here," Junko said in a regal manner.

The Familiar's eyes narrowed. "Now I understand. Jibo's notes mentioned something being taken from the Future Foundation. That was your body, wasn't it?"

"Fufufu! As mother of the night, I do not possess all of the details. I was indeed dead at that time, but I suppose my body was recovered from the Foundation. Now I can begin my reign of eternal night!" Junko exclaimed. She flashed one of her fangs before striking a dramatic pose.

The Werewolf bared his teeth. "As if we'd let you get the chance! There's no way in hell we're letting you leave this place!" He roared as he lunged forward at the Vampire.

Junko offered a mildly amused expression and snapped her fingers. Chains materialized out of nowhere and swiftly wrapped around the Werewolf. "Those are silver, Fido, so I wouldn't squirm too much… unless you get off on the pain like Alex did."

Samuel stared at the redhead murderously. "...Alexander never betrayed you, did he? That's why he didn't curse you. He was in league with you."

"Aww, my cute former Despair member is such a bright one! You've come a long way from butchering people like a mad dog. Gosh, it's a good thing this isn't being broadcasted. That sure would be a nasty secret to have leaked." Junko gigged in a cutesy voice as she stared at Samuel.

The Hunter recoiled as a look of shame filled his face. "Don't talk about that like you understand shit! It was all your fault. It's what your people did!"

The former Fashionista shrugged. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Sammy. I have to say that I'm so disappointed in all of you. I dropped clues left and right. Like, seriously, Akeno Shujinmo? Have you ever heard of an anagram? It's right there in my name. Hell, even the birthday I chose in the records was the day that Ryoko Otonashi died."

Alejandra shook her head. "It just doesn't add up. I know you didn't make up the name Shujinmo. There is a real director with that last name."

"It was quite simple, and carefully planned. I knew a background was more powerful if it drew from a bit of reality. So, when I saw his last name, I saw an opportunity to craft a new persona and a believable back story. You all ate up the idea of a goth-inspired film buff that just so happened to become a creature of the night," Junko explained as she rested a hand on her hip.

The Kitsune scowled as she folded her arms across herself in a defensive manner. "We get it already. You fooled all of us. What do you plan to do with us now?"

"Gosh, you really don't listen well, do ya?" Shiro hopped off his podium. He moved towards the Vampire and extended an arm. "You all failed. As such, you're going to have to pay the price. You're not going anywhere. This is a horror setting, you know. What were you expecting? A happy ending?"

Junko smirked as she took the Executioner's arm. "Don't take this personally. This is just natural selection and despair at its finest. If nothing else, this has been interesting."

* * *

 _The Surgeon offered a strained smile before patting his mentor on the shoulder. "Just don't push yourself too hard. I'll see you in the morning."_

 _A wry smile spread across Jibo's lips. "Yes. That is when things will begin to get more interesting."_

* * *

 _ **BEGIN FLASHBACK**_

 **12:51 A.M Day Two**

 **First Floor**

 **Foyer**

 _"Alexander, you certainly have a flair for the dramatic, don't you?" Jibo questioned with an amused expression as he stared down at the armor around his body._

 _The Sorcerer offered a one-armed bow. "But of course. I think it adds a nice conundrum. Perhaps they will debate whether or not it's relevant. We wouldn't want to make this too easy now, would we?"_

 _"Fufufu! Easy is so boring, and you know that I hate boring, old man," Junko said with a playful smirk._

 _The Ultimate Biologist offered a dry chuckle as he eyed the katana in Junko's hand. "I'm more than aware by now. As a matter of fact, that is why I'm agreeing to this. Things have become so predictable, and I would rather die by your hand than from cancer. If those who survive adapt and grow, perhaps they will win. Conversely, this plan of yours may succeed. Natural selection will dictate that. Will you do me a favor, though? It will be the only thing I've ever asked of you..."_

 _Junko smirked. "I know you're into younger women, pops, but even I don't want to feel that kind of despair."_

 _"I'm being serious. Just humor me for a moment before you run me through," the Biologist said as he stared at the blade._

 _The Vampire rolled her eyes. "What do you want? You've made things fun, so just spit it out."_

 _A sigh escaped the frail man. "I know you have a penchant for betrayal and anything in the name of despair. However, I ask that you look after Yukiko, just as I did for Jun. She's every bit as much our daughter as Jun is your son. Despair can thrive more if it's allowed to grow, so I implore you to let it flourish."_

 _"For a last request, it's surprisingly touching. What do you think, my queen? Will you honor it?" the Sorcerer questioned as he raised a single brow._

 _"Heh, why not? Hope is really persistent. It would be a shame to snuff out such promising members of Despair. Junny could use a big sister, anyways. So, what'ya say we get this going? I'm starting to get really thirsty," Junko said as she flashed her fangs._

 _Jibo chuckled and slowly pulled the helmet onto his head. "Very well. The legacy of despair returns where it began. I'm sure that whatever society comes after this will be far stronger. Rapture will be a perfect place for the best and brightest to start over."_

 _"Fufufu. You always set such lofty goals. You should know I couldn't care less about any of that. Lofty goals and ambitions can be crushed, but despair is something that can never be stopped..."_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 **12:11 A.M November 1st**

 **Mausoleum**

 **Trial Room**

"If you think you can just walk away, you're out of your goddamn mind!" Samuel leapt forward at the pair with his knife in hand.

Junko giggled and didn't even hazard a look backwards. She simply snapped her free hand.

Suddenly, an ethereal portal appeared before the pair.

The Hunter gritted his teeth and sped up, only to stab the air as they disappeared into the portal.

"Where the fuck did they just go?!" Ariana screamed as she thrashed her tails wildly.

Sonia bowed her head. "Beyond our grasp. We played into their every move, even up until the end. Now we'll have to live with the consequences."

Chase let out a low growl as he snapped his chains before falling onto the floor. "...This place may have been horrible to us, but the game is over. How bad could it be?"

"I-I hate to say it, but he's right. We may have lost, but at least we're all still alive." Maya approached the Werewolf before wrapping her arms around his neck.

The Paranormal Investigator shook her head. "This is no victory. We survived, but we have set something terrible into motion. Who knows how many lives will be ruined because we failed when it really counted?"

"I didn't expect the story to end with us alive but trapped on this god-forsaken island. It seems there's little we can do about it now, though," Alejandra said in a defeated tone.

The Butler shook his head. "It's true that we have failed on the greater scheme of things. Despite that, there is still something we can do. Now that we're not surrounded by motives or killing games, we should focus on finding a way to put the dead to rest for good."

Teleios fluttered across the room to land on Sonia's shoulder. "That is a noble goal. It may not help the living, but at least we can give peace to the dead."

The Spirit Channeler bit back tears as she nodded her head weakly. "I will do everything I can. I've been trying to give solace to those alive. Now, I can offer it to those who've passed on..."

* * *

 _ **[Epilogue] 8 Weeks Later**_

* * *

 **6:21 A.M January 3rd 2021**

 **Queen's Gambit**

 **Bow**

"Land ahoy!" Naruhiko exclaimed dramatically from the crow's nest with a wide grin plastered across his face.

Kazuichi stared up at the crow's nest before rolling his eyes. "That moron has been saying that for weeks now. I'm convinced we're lost. This is like the Bermuda triangle of the Pacific. All my updated gadgets and compass haven't done jack. To make matters worse, I think I'm gonna be sick again," the boy groaned as he grabbed the railing for support.

The Mathematician gave him a sympathetic look. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Kazu. Your calculations were spot on. It's just that these waters seem to defy logic and the wonderful laws of mathematics and science."

The boy offered a nervous laugh from the praise. "Well, I couldn't have made some of these upgrades without your mind, Mad Math. I'm just glad we have some people that know these parts. That's really our only hope now," he mused as he stared at the front of the boat where two girls stood side by side.

Shiho offered a warm smile towards the girl next to her. "Naru is right, isn't he? We're really here. I can smell more than just salt water in the distance."

The young woman took a deep breath through her nose and tucked some hair behind her ears. She closed her eyes for a few moments before glancing at the others. "We're here, and very close to the shore. We'll have to be careful. The old man set up some fail safes around the island. There's a kraken and some samebito, to name a few."

"Don't worry. Seikatsu already predicted their patterns. She's guiding Kaizoku through a gap in the perimeter. That being said, we will need to move swiftly. From what our mermaid here has said, this is not a place we want to linger for long," Chloe said. She approached the pair before offering a small nod at Charlotte. Her gaze flitted down to the girl's expanding belly. "Perhaps you shouldn't stretch your fins in these waters. Kaizoku will be dropping anchor fairly soon, anyways."

"Y-yeah. I may be dying for a swim, but I definitely don't want to risk losing this little one," she said, placing a hand on her abdomen. She smiled, glancing back at the ocean. "I'm sure he thinks I'm dead but… When I give him the news, he's gonna be so happy,"

Shiho patted the mermaid's shoulder. "I'm sure that, after everything they've been through, this is exactly what he needs to hear," she said. Moments later, the boat suddenly ground to a halt.

"Looks like this is our stop. We should discuss who's going ashore. There's no need for all of us to go, and it would be dangerous to leave the boat unattended," Chloe said as she adjusted the sword strapped to her back.

Kazuichi and Maddie approached the trio. The former cleared his throat. "There's no way in heck I'm gonna stay behind. I came all this way to make sure Sonia made it out of here safely. I'm not going to fail her for a second time."

"Then you should go. I think I'll just stay here. I'm not exactly keen on stepping foot on that island, and I'm not really good with new people," Maddie admitted with a sheepish expression.

"Aye, let's keep this simple. Kazuichi, Charlotte, Chloe, and Shiho will be going ashore. I reckon you all have personal reasons to do so. Just don't do anything reckless. I'm sure enough blood has been spilled," Kaizoku cautioned as he approached with Naruhiko and Seikatsu. The Sailor's family tattoo was visible on his bare chest. On his shoulders rested a captain's jacket.

The Tarotologist raised a finger to her brow. "Captain, you'll be pleased to note that I haven't foreseen any deaths in our immediate future. Still, there's no reason to tempt fate."

"Just get your asses in and out, yeah? This place gives me the creeps. No offense, Shi." Naruhiko laughed as he leaned in and kissed the girl's cheek.

"N-No offense taken, trust me," the Runner replied with a smile.

Before anyone else could respond, the group would see a shadow on the deck. A large silver bird suddenly landed on the deck before observing them all curiously.

"No freaking way! Teleios, is that you? Gosh, you're even bigger than I remember!" Kazuichi exclaimed.

The bird tilted his head a moment. "Kazuichi, it is good to see you again, though you still fail to address me properly. It is Teleios, King of Raptors!"

"D-Did you guys just hear that or am I going crazy?!" Kazuichi asked as he pointed at the gyrfalcon with a trembling arm.

"You aren't hearing things," he spoke.

"Honestly… after all the shit I've seen on this island, this doesn't surprise me," Charlotte said, kneeling down before the bird. "Am I to assume you are here to lead us to the others? There's… someone I need to speak to." She sounded desperate.

A sigh escaped the bird. His gaze flitted around the rest of the group that stared at him in a mixture of puzzlement and astonishment. "I forget most of you are not accustomed to the absurdness of Hora Island. Allow me to make this less confusing for all of us." Teleios stepped a few paces back from the Mermaid before a bright light illuminated the deck. In the bird's place stood a tall, handsome man swathed in a robe of silver feathers. "I trust this form is less unsettling to you all."

"...I swear I haven't done drugs in ages. Could it be the sun?" Naruhiko rubbed at his eyes.

"Nah, lad, I think this is a very much real," Kaizoku said. "King Teleios, was it? As Charlotte was saying, are you here to guide us to the others?"

The transformed Familiar nodded his head. "Indeed. I saw your ship in the distance and immediately set course. I will inform the others. I'm sure they're just as eager as I am to be rid of this island."

Suddenly, a loud roar could be heard in the distance as the sound of trees cracking filled the morning air.

Chloe tensed as she grabbed the sword on her back. "What in the hell was that?"

"Oh, pay it no mind. Henry is just doing his morning exercises," Teleios explained.

"Henry?" Madison raised a brow.

The Familiar chuckled as he approached the railing before looking back at the group. "Don't worry, you'll be introduced soon enough."

* * *

 **7:49 A.M January 3rd 2021**

 **Hora Island**

 **Beach**

Chloe stared at the foreboding forest in the distance. "They're taking quite a while. Just how far away is this mansion?"

"It's further than you might expect. To be so hard to find, this island is massive. I-I'm sure Charlotte knows all about that," the Runner mused softly as she knelt down and ran her hand through the sand.

"Yes… While we were forced to explore the entire island, we did get to the mansion. If you take this path straight through the Dark Woods, you'll make it." Charlotte pointed at the path on the faded Hora Island map in her hands. "At most, it would take them about two hours... If they really wanna get out of here, they'll haul ass. I certainly would."

"Yeah. I've seen my share of creepy, but just standing on this beach is giving me the willies," Kazuichi muttered.

Suddenly, a large creature burst from the confines of the forest before gliding forward and sliding through the sand. It stood about five feet in height and was as long as a small car. Its sleek scales shone in the morning light. It puffed a tendril of smoke into the air.

"WHAT THE SHIT IS THAT?!" Kazuichi screamed as he pressed his hands to his face.

"Henry! I know you're excited, but don't you scare them!" A dark-haired girl emerged from the forest with a scolding tone, but she eventually relented and gave the creature a pat on the head.

Chloe stared at the two with a look of wonder. "So this is Henry. Just when I think I've seen everything, something comes along to prove me wrong."

"Believe me, this is only the tip of the iceberg. One of my friends was able to turn into a dragon far bigger than this guy. You haven't seen anything yet," Charlotte said, holding back a smile.

"I'd recognize that girly scream anywhere. It's been a long time, Kazuichi," said a soft and friendly voice. A familiar blonde walked onto the beach along with several others. Her wings were furled behind her, but were still very much visible.

"S-Sonia!" The boy cried out and ran forward several paces before falling into the sand. He didn't miss a beat, though, as he picked himself up and continued onward to tackle the girl into a tight hug.

"I told you he'd be a blubbering mess." Teleios chuckled, though he offered the Mechanic a good-natured smile.

The Angel smiled lightly and returned the hug. "It's okay. It's nice to see an old friend. Thank you all for coming for us."

"It's about damn time someone did," Ariana said, as she stepped out from behind the dragon. She placed a hand on her partially swollen stomach with a grin on her face. "I thought I'd have to raise my minnow in this shithole."

Chase let out a bark of laughter as he wrapped Maya in a hug. "Since Hana helped the dead move on, it's really not so bad anymore. Well, minus the the monsters still creeping around the place."

"Feel free to stay here, dog breath. The rest of us are quite ready to be rid of this place," Alejandra said. She quickly strode towards one of the boats that awaited on the shore.

"She seems friendly," the Mechanic remarked sarcastically.

Hana laughed as she eyed the Writer. "Don't be upset. Alejandra is just bored because she finished her book and has writer's block now."

"You all seem well-adjusted despite everything that's happened," Shiho pointed out.

A familiar voice spoke up in response to her comment. "Win or lose, we're survivors. I wish I could welcome you home in a better way, but this will have to do. It's good to see you again, little one," Sebastian greeted with a warm smile. He closed the distance between him and the Runner before pulling her into a tight hug.

Shiho broke into tears as she hugged the Butler tightly and cried into his chest.

"That's one way of putting it, I suppose. There's something you all should know, Enoshima is still alive. You need to let anyone out there know as soon as possible," Samuel warned as he strode forward hand in hand with Kiyomi.

"You're too late on that announcement. She made her grand debut last week. Believe me, the world knows she's back. The Foundation is taking a beating. There are still missing kids, and the morons in Tokyo think that rebuilding Hope's Peak is a sign to the rest of the world that despair has been beaten. It's a sad joke," Chloe sighed.

"Great, because that's what the world needs now… More ultimates that can be targeted." Kiyomi groaned.

"Um... I don't want to interrupt, but… where's Daisuke? Last time I saw him, he was heading back to the mansion. Matter of fact, where are Shiro and Mackenzie? I've got something to tell them." Charlotte glanced at the others. "They all think I'm dead. I know it'll be a shock, but... I'm sure what I have to tell them will make them forget that!"

A silence filled the beach for a moment. It was Sonia who finally, slowly strode forward. "You must be Charlotte. A lot has happened to us, so I'll explain everything on the boat. What I can tell you is that Daisuke's story may not have had a happy ending, but he risked everything for all of us." She reached out and placed a comforting hand on the Mermaid's shoulder.

"What… What does that mean?" Charlotte tilted her head. "He's here, right? If he risked himself for you, then he must be fine. He's just hurt, isn't he? That idiot was always risking his ass for other people. That's just like him."

The Princess sucked in a sharp breath. "There's no way I can say this gently, but he's no longer here. I know that he deeply loved you, though. I think he'd want you to have this." She pulled Daisuke's bag off of her shoulder and held it out to the other girl. "He never stopped thinking about you."

"What do you mean he's not here? He can't be…!" she cried, taking the bag into her grasp. She opened it and saw a familiar leather-bound book within. "I'm six months pregnant with his daughter... I came to tell him the news. Please tell me this is a joke!"

She felt her knees get weak, and she dropped to the ground, hugging the bag tightly. Her shoulders shook as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Daisuke... You can't be serious... You couldn't be… You're Sparkling Justice…! He doesn't die!"

Ariana knelt down in front of her to take a hold of her hand. Charlotte hesitated for a moment, but ultimately accepted the gesture. She didn't know this stranger or why she was there, but she could tell she had been through a lot. The Kitsune hugged her firmly, patting the small of her back.

"I've been through something similar. My love was killed on this island. It hurts… It hurts more than you can imagine."

"You don't understand. For months, I've thought of nothing but coming here. This fucking shithole has taken everything from me. My old life, my friends, my fucking boyfriend, and now… and now I have to raise our daughter alone!" she cried loudly. Ariana pulled out of the hug and yanked the young woman to her feet. She pulled her away from the others.

"Listen to me, Charlotte… I don't know you and you don't know me, but I do know what suffering is. You think you are the only one who has to raise a kid on her own? I'm a month and a few weeks behind you, sweetie," the woman snapped angrily. "It sucks ass that he's gone… but he was a hero. He gave up his life to end this game, and his sacrifice wasn't in vain. He just didn't know how deep the web of lies was."

"I...I'm sorry, it's just-"

"You have nothing to be sorry about, but don't you dare say you are alone, because you aren't. That little one in your womb is with you. When she's born, she's going to learn all about her father." Ariana said while wiping Charlotte's tears away. "She's going to learn about what a fucking badass he was, about how he had hope to the very end, about how he stared death in the face and went out with a smile. I'll be there to tell her all about it."

"T-Thank you... I don't even know your name, yet here you are to comfort me." Charlotte smiled through her tears.

"It's what I do best… Call me Ari. Everyone does," the Kitsune said happily. "You'll be fine. You both will."

Chloe finished observing the scene somberly before she approached Sonia. "We can discuss this at a later time, Princess, but I have a final request from your sister. This is something I feel indebted to see through to the end."

The Angel offered a tearful smile as she nodded. "I very much look forward to discussing it. I think I speak for everyone when I say we're all ready to leave."

"You can say that again!" Alejandra called out as she leaned against one of the longboats. "I think we've all had our fair share of Hora island. It's time to write a new chapter of our lives, one that's free from these nightmares."

* * *

 _Hora Island was still._

 _The souls of the deceased had long since moved on. Despite that, there were creatures that still roamed on this island._

 _These creatures would never be still, be them victims of the games that took place on this hallowed ground or creatures who were doomed to darkness for the rest of their lives._

 _The loud shriek of a crow echoed through the quiet forest, startling a few of the native birds. Its crimson eye looked every which way before spreading its wings and taking off into the skies. It flapped its wings with gusto as it flew down towards the abandoned mansion, which had fallen into a state of disrepair in the weeks following the departure of the survivors._

 _It came to rest on top of a tombstone and pecked it a few name was barely visible due to the overgrown grass in the graveyard. It let out a series of caws as it looked out into the woods, then gave one last cry before flying off into the night..._

* * *

 _ **10 Survivors Escaped**_

* * *

 ***AN* We've finally reached the end my friends. Thank you for this wild ride. It's had it's ups and downs, but I truly loved this story. Thank you for sticking with it to the end!**

 **Oh and before anyone says there weren't Junko hints:**

 **-I used Ryoko's death date as her birthdate.**

 **-I even used most of Junko's description from the wiki when describing Akeno.**

 **-I included her special colored nails**

 **-Her hair pin,**

 **-the mention of her boyfriend being beaten to death, which was actually her doing (Matsuda)**

 **-her name is a complete anagram of Junko Enoshima,**

 **-The Fufufu is literally a bastardization of the Monokuma Pupupu**

 **There's probably more, but I'm tired xD Anyways thank you all again!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **StoryProducer214**

 _I hope you enjoyed the conclusion. We definitely put a lot of love into it. Even thought it ended on a bittersweet note_

 **Magus1108**

 _Well I hope you enjoyed the way things resolved. I thought it would be fun to have an ending where the cast actually failed._

 **BirblordAlmighty**

 _Inb4 your ego becomes the size of a planet lol_

 **Fee5H**

 _You know what I said before good sir. Half credit. No more. No less._

 **NSPunny**

 _Lol she's only suspicious because she's a sweet earnest girl. You just don't trust someone could be genuine in a killing game xD_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Mwehehhe. I take it you enjoyed yourself? Good! =)_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Well the wait is officially over. Huzzah!_

 **doomqwer**

 _I hope the pay off was worth it. I put a lot of thought into it!_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _I hope plenty of bricks where shat._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _Plenty of hate was earned for that sucker haha._


End file.
